For Honor - The Path to Love
by MissBlackRock
Summary: A Warden sets out on a mission that will forever change the course of her entire life, and it's all because of a single Nobushi. With a Heart of Pure Gold and Nerves of Solid Steel, will the Warden be able to defeat those who stand before her and the love of her life? Only her words and her sword can choose the fate of those she fights during her many Enemy Encounters. [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1 - Enemy Warden

**(Hello! This is MissBlackRock from the future, you know, post story completion. Just wanted to drop this in here. I have since edited this outdated author's note, because...It was outdated. Thanks mates.)**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm finally stepping out of my comfort zone and writing a "story" for another game. To those reading, I mostly write stories for a game called _Smite_ , and this is my first piece of writing that won't be for that game. I like fighting and swords, making For Honor the perfect game to write about.**

 **For those that know me from my _Smite_ stories, hello! And welcome to...This thingy.**

 **I'm sure I'll have this explained briefly in the summary of the Fic, but let me tell you, this story is a little weird. It is divided into 3 different Arcs, representing each faction in the game. The chapters go by every Enemy Hero, in order. There is an interesting little story-line to help provide background and meaning to the fight scenes as well. I won't spoil anything, but it gets messy later on.**

 **I'm MissBlackRock, and I hope you don't think this story _complete_ garbage.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 1: Enemy Warden (Mirror Match)**

Inside the gates of a run-down Iron Legion fortress: Walked four Heroes, who were all sent from their respective leaders and commanders to check if the territory was clear for their soldiers to rush in, and loot the place for supplies and anything useful that they could salvage.

Inconveniently, four OTHER heroes had come to do the same thing, and their superiors opposed each other. The Heroes had been told to kill anyone who dared to stand in their way of their supply run on sight, and they weren't going to back down from an honorable battle.

The four Heroes walked in what seemed to be a large battlefield, right under an overhead pass that belonged to a large fortress. The ruins had come to be known as Citadel Gate.

"Well. To me it doesn't look like anyone is here at all. Everything is dead!" A Lawbringer exclaimed as he looked around at the fiery destruction that surrounded him.

"Well we have to make sure, that's why we're here. Plus, there probably IS someone around here somewhere, but you just missed them with those old eyes of yours." A cocky Gladiator snapped, she gestured towards the Lawbringer with offense.

"Old? I'll have you know that I'm not a day over forty-five. Of course, to you I'm probably quite the elder, since you clearly don't know how to dress for a fight. Or fight overall." The Lawbringer shot back, remarking the Gladiators major lack of armor, small buckler, and dirty fighting style.

"What?! I—You can't even—Oh whatever. Just shut up and keep looking, _grandpa_..." The Gladiator cocked her head away from the Lawbringer, the tone in her voice full of last effort sarcasm, and reeked of defeat.

The Nobushi placed her hand on the Warden's shoulder. She made her voice quiet, so the Lawbringer and Gladiator wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"Hey...Do the Knights always fight like this?" She asked.

The Warden shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I can't say I don't fight with my fellow Knights, but I'll tell you this much, we care a lot about our pride and reputation."

The Nobushi nodded her head. "I see...We Samurai try to defend our Honor with everything we have. But...We don't really bicker and have petty little fights with each other over everything. I find it strange...As I've heard many intimidating things about the Knights."

"Like what?" The Warden asked.

"They're organized, civilized, well-populated, and smart. Their fighters are bold and courageous, capable of slaying dragons."

The Warden let out a small chuckle. "Dragons? Ha...You believe that stuff? Those are just stupid lies that story tellers make up to help our legendary and royal fighters seem like absolute Myths."

"Oh...I see." The Nobushi responded quietly, disappointment in her voice.

The Warden frowned behind her helmet. "Well, not all of us are idiots. Our superiors and high class fighters are wise and skilled in battle. Trust me on that." She said after a long pause.

The Nobushi looked up from the ground at the Warden. "Oh, okay. It's good to hear that."

As the four heroes reached the far end of the battlefield, the Gladiator suddenly raised her trident into the air.

"Hey! Over there! I saw something!"

The Warden readied her longsword. "Where? I didn't see anything.."

"Yeah, me neither—" The Nobushi began, before she cut herself off.

The four enemy Heroes emerged from the outer gate, all of them walking in formation towards The Warden and the others. They were dressed in orange and red robes, their armor tainted with the hot, warm colored paint.

"Well shit...Now I see them." The Warden sighed, she cracked her neck and raised her longsword as she began to walk forward.

The Warden's group of Heroes was dressed in blue or purple robes. The two groups' colors clearly showed that they all opposed each other.

An Orochi, an Aramusha, a Raider, and an enemy Warden stood directly across the battlefield.

The Blue Warden looked to her team of allies.

"I'd like to know your names...Just so I know who I'm fighting alongside with." She asked.

"Lurah." The Gladiator nodded her head.

"Remard!" The Lawbringer said proudly.

"I'm Airi...Airi Hakushi.." The Nobushi said firmly.

The Blue Warden nodded her head slowly, she turned back to her enemies, holding her longsword tightly.

"Name's Emora. Emora Ryon." The Warden finally said, before taking a battle stance.

As the two teams of Heroes lined up, each one was facing an enemy. The Orochi was facing Airi, the Aramusha was facing Lurah, the Raider was facing Remard, and the Warden was facing Emora.

Lurah shifted in her battle stance, she gripped and ungripped her trident constantly, her breathing was short and quick beneath her helmet. She glared at the enemy Armusha with fiery eyes he couldn't see.

"Why are you four here?" Asked the enemy Warden.

Emora kept her battle stance, but she slowly inched forward. "To check the Gate for people like you. All we want is to clear this place of its supplies, so it can be forgotten, and never returned to."

The enemy Warden let out a small chuckle. "That's funny. That's exactly what we're doing. Only we're trying to make sure people like you don't get ahold of these supplies."

Emora growled quietly, she glared at the enemy Warden intensely, holding her longsword tightly in between her hands.

"How about this: You and your three other friends can get the fuck out of here, and leave Citadel Gates to us! How's that sound?" The Warden said cheerfully, he raised his arms into the air, his sword within his left hand.

The Warden's teammates laughed at his sarcastic remark, while Emora and the others stood in their battle stances.

"Ha...Hm. What? No sense of humor in that boring head of yours?" The Warden walked forward and tapped Emora's helmet with his armored finger, making an annoying metallic noise that provoked Emora's anger.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, she thrusted her forearm forward, striking the Warden right in the chest. He staggered back, panting from the loss of breath.

"Woah...Huh—Okay..I see you don't like to play around. Straight to the point aren't ya?"

Emora remained silent. Remard began to take slow steps toward his Raider opponent. Lurah banged her trident against her buckler, while Airi tightened her grip on her staff.

The Warden looked around. "Fine then! I guess we're doing this the hard way! Let's have some fun fellas!"

The Warden raised his sword in the air, leaving his guard open.

"RAH!" Emora rushed forward, her sword down near the ground, prepared to deliver a devastating upwards-slash attack to cut the enemy Warden's stomach open. Her scream provoked her other teammates to attack as well.

Right as Emora slashed her sword upwards, she felt a powerful vibration in her hands. Before she knew it, the Warden's hilt was right next to her cheek, and her sword was stuck into the ground. She let out a gasp as she fell victim to a guardbreak.

"What? You actually thought I let my guard down? Ha! Amateur."

The Warden smacked Emora with his hilt, then came back around and bashed her with the pommel of his sword.

"Gah!" Emora staggered back, she could feel blood already seeping from her cheek inside her helmet.

"The name's Mahron. At least now you know what name to cry out when you beg for my mercy!"

Mahron charged forward, his sword raised into the air. He brought it down in a powerful overhand attack. Emora reacted quickly and slid her blade past his, flicked her sword up, and brought it down on his chest, effectively deflecting Mahron's attack.

Right afterward, Emora dug her heel into the ground, and flexed her left arm. She boosted forward with extreme momentum, and charged into Mahron head-on.

After delivering a swift shoulder charge, Emora slashed Mahron twice with her longsword, she then used her momentum to twirl around for a powerful side heavy.

"Oh no you don't honey!" Mahron grinned as he parried her attack, and went in to break her guard. Unfortunately for him, she pushed him off, and stayed in defense.

"Ha...Quite the defense you got there.." Mahron panted as he backed up.

Emora was panting too, but she struggled to suppress it.

"Well then...Time to get serious."

Mahron rushed forward with his sword raised, and went in for what seemed to be another obvious top heavy. Emora rushed to parry the attack, but she found herself in the perfect trap.

"HAH!" Mahron feinted the attack, side stepped Emora's heavy attack, and came around to deliver a strong shoulder bash. Mahron used the same technique, and slashed Emora twice across her body, he then came around for a heavy attack, just as Emora had done.

"THERE!" Emora once again rushed to parry, but she failed once again.

Mahron suddenly let his sword fall to his side, he grabbed Emora's arms, curled his own down on them, pushed them down, and elbowed her in the jaw.

"GHAAH!" Emora squealed as he head lunged back from the force of the blow, her broken guard let Mahron land a powerful side heavy attack on her ribcage.

"RAHH!" Mahron yelled out as he went in for another heavy, but feinted for a third time in a row. Emora's guard was broken yet again, this time in the form of a crushing punch to the weak spot right under her ribcage.

Mahron grabbed Emora by the throat, and threw her to the ground. He raised his sword into the air, and with a powerful yell, he brought it down on her chest. He slid it down onto her stomach, and ripped it out of her abdomen with anger, and a beautiful streak of bright red blood.

"AHHH! GAH—Dah..Ggh..." Emora rolled over onto her stomach and began to crawl away, she used her forearms to get back on all fours. She looked behind her to see Mahron laughing.

"That...Bastard..."

Emora got back on her feet, she stumbled around a bit before finally standing still, her legs quivering.

"You call yourself a Warden. You're at the level of a foot soldier! You want to keep going? Come on at me, I'll end it in one swift blow."

Emora cracked her neck, and loosened up her shoulders. She wearily got back into battle stance.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Emora growled. She let out a yell as she sprinted forward with surprising speed.

"Huh—" Before Mahron could react, his head jerked to the side violently, Emora's fist was dug into the left side of his face in the form of an obliterating punch.

Emora dug her sword into his ribcage crudely, her side heavy provoked her to do another one, but she mimicked Mahron's own technique, and feinted it. Mahron fell for the feint, and Emora parried the attack, being able to land a clean light attack to Mahron's helmet.

"Te Secabo!" Emora yelled out, Mahron gasped as she slammed into his chest full power. He staggered back, unable to recover. Emora brought down her blade in a full-fledged top heavy.

"GRAAHH!" Mahron yelled out as Emora's sword made contact with his shoulder. She winded back up again to perform another one.

"I won't fall for that this time...!"

Mahron side stepped and went in for a shoulder bash, but Emora was smarter than that. She feinted her heavy, and sidestepped the shoulder bash.

"What the—"

"You're mine!"

Emora wound up her own shoulder bash, she rushed forward, grabbed Mahron by the neck, and put him in a hostage position.

Effectively dodging Mahron's shoulder bash, she returned with her own, took advantage of Mahron's exposed side, and broke his guard with a chokehold.

"Hah...Hgh...Hagh...Gh—Okay...That was a hell of a move.." Mahron panted as he dropped his longsword.

Emora gasped for air, her stamina slowly recovering after her risky moves.

"You...You're dead..It's over for you—GURAHHAGH!"

Emora gutted out in a graphic, wet scream of pain. Blood blurred her vision as it exited her mouth.

Mahron had elbowed Emora right in the liver. As she doubled over in pain, Mahron took advantage, and elbowed her on the back of the head.

"AHH!" Emora cried as she fell onto the floor face first. She lied there, coughing blood up into her own helmet.

Airi grabbed the Orochi's neck, flipped him over her shoulder, and slashed his neck open. She turned to see Emora in trouble.

"Emora! Guys, we have to help her!"

Lurah turned around, she nodded her head and turned back to the Aramusha.

She parried the Samurai's dash attack, swiftly stuck her trident through his gut, and bashed him backwards into the floor with her buckler, sending his hat flying.

"On the Warden!"

Remard lifted the Raider into the air using his poleaxe. He laughed as the Raider screamed painfully. He kicked the poleaxe, and the Raider's body fell lifeless into the dirt.

"Assist Ryon!"

At once, Airi, Lurah, and Remard were attacking Mahron.

"Impudent...Bastards!" Mahron yelled as he staggered back, struggling to block the flurry of attacks hitting his blade.

Emora slowly began to recover. She took her helmet off, wiped her eyes and mouth clean of her own blood, and wiped her visor clear. She held her stomach, moaning with a pain that never seemed to cease.

Mahron parried Remard's obvious heavy attack, he turned and parried Lurah's blunt light attack, which sent her on her back.

"Idiot!"

"NO!"

Airi stuck her staff's blade into Mahron's ribcage, causing him to lash out in pain, and stagger back.

Lurah got back up angry, she charged at Mahron with her trident raised.

"TAKE THIS!"

"HAH!"

Adrenaline surged through the Orange Warden, he raised his sword in the air and yelled out in power.

Lurah fell on her back as Mahron knocked her away with sheer strength.

"What the—Huh!?"

Mahron laughed heavily, almost wheezing.

"Time for REVENGE!"

Mahron grabbed Lurah by her shirt-rags, and threw her against Remard. He turned to shoulder charge Airi onto the ground.

"Time to die!"

Mahron grabbed Lurah, extended her right arm, and slammed his elbow down on the center of it.

"AHHHH!" Lurah cried out as her arm shattered.

Mahron elbowed Lurah in the jaw, then wound up a finishing right hook. A loud metallic bang went off as Lurah fell to the floor, her neck snapped from the force of the punch.

"Idiot!" Remard charged forward, he poked Mahron's head with the tip of his axe, and brought it down for a heavy.

Mahron stepped aside, grabbed the Lawbringer's forearm, and held it in place. He looked into Remard's eyes as he slid his longsword through his chest.

"G—Gngh...Guh..." Remard groaned as the sword exited, and impaled his entire body.

Mahron laughed as he slashed his sword out forward, making Remard fall forward, lifless.

Airi watched in horror as Mahron walked towards her, his bloody sword ready to kill her.

Just then, a fully recovered Emora slammed into Mahron's side. The Warden's strength seemed to disappear as his body crippled as soon as he slammed into a stone wall.

"It's OVER FOR YOU!"

"N-NO!"

"PERI!"

Emora slashed down through Mahron's shoulder, down to the center of his chest. She tore her sword out, and spun around with extreme momentum.

With a loud crunch, and a metal klink, Mahron's head hit the ground next to him. Emora didn't move into his headless body fell to the floor in front of her.

Airi watched in silence as Emora dropped her longsword, threw off her helmet, and leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

The Nobushi sat up, and stared at Emora, who was panting like a tired dog.

"Warden...Uh—Emora. Y-You saved my life..." Airi said. Her voice gentle.

Emora looked up, still panting. Her hazel eyes looked gold in the orange light of the sunset.

"Yeah...Don't mention it..." She responded after a long session of inhaling and exhaling.

Airi carefully removed her mask, revealing a young woman with dark eyes and dark brown hair.

"Well. We should get back. We don't want to get caught out here in the dark." Airi said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Emora took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Good idea."

Emora held her helmet in her hand, she looked at it. Bloody, dirty, dented, and scratched. She glanced over at Mahron's head and body.

" _You put up a great fight...Mahron."_

* * *

 **So...As my old readers already know. And as any new readers may have figured out...I really like to write and choreograph fighting scenes. I make them really graphic, and detailed. I try to make it so people can read it, and understand what movements each character is doing to progress the fight.**

 **So! That's stupid little take on fighting a Warden!**

 **For anyone who made it to the end...Thanks, I can't believe you made it through my shitty writing. Don't be shy to tell me what you thought! And other stuff...Yeah.**

 **I'm gonna be making another one soon enough. Until then though, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Enemy Conqueror

**Some people seemed to have gotten the gist of my idea. So I'm going to continue it! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 2: Enemy Conqueror**

After her encounter at Citadel Gate, Emora and Airi were overlooking their soldiers gather loot and supplies, and store it in horse carriages to take back to their fortress. Just then, the sound of a large object cutting through the air could be heard from the east.

"What the hell?!" Emora yelled out as she turned to look at the far gate, where she could see four fiery balls of death plummeting through the air.

"Catapults! Run! Get out of the open!" Airi yelled.

Men down on the battlefield flew onto their stomachs as the projectiles hit the ground, and blew up everything in the surrounding area. Dirt and debris scatted all over nearby soldiers.

Outside of the East Gate, a small army of a few hundred soldiers all dressed in orange waited. The Gate was being hammered down by a battering ram.

"We have to get down there and help Emora!" Airi grabbed the Warden's arm.

"Right. Let's go."

Emora and Airi slid down the ladder one by one, they ran out onto the open battlefield, trying to help up any soldiers who were still dazed by the catapult explosions.

"Get to the gates! Stay at the ready!" Emora ordered. Soon after, knights dressed in Blue were lined up in front of the gate.

"Defensive positions!" Airi yelled out as the Gate began to crack under the pressure of the Battering Ram.

The soldiers raised their shields, each of them ready for the assault that was about to come. The Battering Ram struck the gate again, making everyone shift in their stances. The Battering Ram struck once more, and the gate flew open.

A loud, spine-tingling war cry rang through the air as the enemy army charged towards Emora and her men.

"Hold your stances!"

The enemy drew nearer, only mere meters away, Emora readied her blade.

"NOW! Offensive stances!"

The two armies clashed, shields bashed against shields, swords clashed, helmets banged, blood was spilled, the flesh was cut, lives being wasted.

Emora swung her sword in a wide arc, killing multiple soldiers in front of her. She turned to her left and stabbed one through the stomach, then switched directions to strike another with the hilt of her blade on her right.

"YAAH!" Emora cried out as she uppercut another soldier, using her sword as a bludgeon. She flipped it back over, swung it widely, and decapitated two men. She turned to her right to see two men charging at her.

She blocked the sword of one and sensed the second blade heading toward her. She blocked the man's attack using her gauntlet. Once she had smacked the soldier's sword out of his hand, she dug her blade into his ribcage and forced him into the ground.

She then swept her sword with all her strength, hitting the second soldier's legs, and sending him flying up into the air. She charged forward, striking him in mid-air. The man's body rolled forward a few feet, completely lifeless.

"Hah...Huah...Rah!" Emora brought her blade down on another soldier's shield, cutting it in half, and sticking her sword through the man's arm. She forced it downward and cuffed him in his left cheek with her hilt. The man fell to the ground with a streak of blood flailing from his mouth.

Emora could see Airi swiftly pricking and stabbing enemies with her staff in quick succession, she was quick, agile, and efficient.

"The Samurai...They're fighting styles are so...Advanced." Emora thought. Suddenly, she could hear a loud explosion on her left.

"What the—HUH!?"

Emora watched as the left side of the battlefield was swarmed with enemies dressed in orange. They were entering from a spiral staircase that led into a small temple. An alternate entrance.

"Pricks...Airi!"

Airi slit the throat of someone in front of her, she watched as he gargled and drowned in his own blood before he slowly fell to the floor. She turned to look at Emora, breathing deeply.

"What is it?"

Emora pointed to the temple. "They've found another way in! I'm going to make sure they don't get a flank on us! You hold this point!"

Airi nodded her head. "Okay, I understand!" Before Emora could turn to run, the Nobushi reached out with her hand.

"Be careful...Warden." She said firmly.

Emora paused, she looked at the Nobushi, a stranger only a few mere hours ago, but now she could feel it. She had made a friend.

"I will. Thank you."

Emora pushed her fellow soldier out of the way, rushed up some steps, ran across a circular plaza, up some more stairs, and reached a sort of battle arena. She jogged across it and saw that she was standing before a narrow corridor, where the stone railings were broken, and the possibility of falling off the rocky cliffs was high.

 _"Huh...Holy shit.."_

Emora looked off at the distance, endless forest, and more parts of Citadel Gate far below the top level. She breathed in fresh air through her ventilation holes in her helmet and shut her eyes.

For a second, she eased her stress, relaxed her shoulders, and un-tensed her cramped hands.

A grave mistake for a Warden in battle.

A sharp pain suddenly surged through Emora's shoulder, she let out a loud cry and staggered to the side holding her arm in pain.

"AHH! Ghg—Hah..."

Emora fell back against a piece of stone railing, her longsword clanged onto the ground next to her. She looked up to see a strong, powerful looking man. He was wearing a heavy brigandine on his chest and back, displaying an Orange cross, the rest of his clothes a dark gray.

His armor was a fine silver, although dirty and dented. His shoulder pads large and bulky, his helmet angled, narrow, and circular at the top.

A disk of metal covered his eye holes, as the man was looking down. To his sides, archers, and about a dozen foot soldiers.

"Just what were you doing just now? You let your guard down in battle...To look at the view?" The man asked.

Emora groaned as she grabbed the arrow lodged in her shoulder pad, and let out a whimper as she broke the shaft of the arrow, she would worry about the arrow-head later.

"Gh...You don't need to know what I was doing..." Emora said with a grunt, she wearily stood up but leaned back against the stone rails.

She observed the man closely. His eye holes narrowed, his breathing vents placed all over the bottom half of his hat looking helmet. He was quite muscular, having bulging, beefy arms that were foolishly unprotected. They were bare and unarmored, a cocky move on his part.

"Well...You don enemy colors. That means you're a threat. Not only that...But you're not just any soldier are you? You're one of those guardians. A Warden."

Emora swallowed beneath her helmet. She turned to look at her longsword, but it was too far away for her to reach it.

"Yeah don't even think about it blondie." The man said as he walked over, pushed Emora back, and kicked her sword even farther away.

"You little—"

Before she could finish, the man crushed his seemingly iron fist into the side of Emora's helmet. Pain surged through her already knocking head, she lost all sense of direction and her vision was all but a blur.

She staggered along the railing until she realized she was about to walk off. She stopped herself, and fell on her back, only to get caught by a strong grip.

"Ah—Wha...What are you doing?!" Emora cried out as her vision returned. She was facing off towards the forest. She looked down to see rocky cliffs that would make a horribly painful death.

The man laughed as he wrapped his metal chain around Emora's neck, and placed the spiked ball of his flail on the back of her neck. He placed his hand on Emora's chest, his shield covering her torso.

"Look at her boys! She's about to have a bit of a tumble!" The man laughed heartily, his companions cheering and bellowing along.

Emora growled under her breath as her boots chipped small rocks over the cliff. She watched as each small stone fell and ricocheted as it fell down the cliff. She tried stepping back, but every time she did so, the man would pull her neck back with the chain of his metal fail.

"GH—GAH! Guh... Ah...Hah..." Emora panted as she struggled to swallow her own saliva through the grip of the chain. She could feel the oxygen draining from her lungs. She began to panic as her throat tightened and constricted.

"Time to go freefalling gal! Off you go—" The man started, but his voice was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"SHIT!"

The man let go of Emora, threw her against the opposite side of the railing, and crouched below his shield.

Emora struck the back of her head on the railing, she sucked in deep, long breaths of air through her mouth. As she panted, she watched as fiery arrows killed every single one of the man's allies.

Emora stood up and looked back. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Airi with her hand raised in her direction. Her archers had saved her life.

"Airi...Thank you.."

Emora turned around, rushed for her sword, and ran back to the man.

"Goddamn it...Those stupid Samurais and their archers! It's like bloody hellfire out here!" He yelled angrily as he stood up and broke the arrows off of his shield. He stepped back when he spotted Emora walking towards him.

"Ah...So...You have the help of your sword now? Well then...This is different."

Emora looked at the man's weapons. A flail and shield. Heavy shoulder pads, sturdy brigandines, and a hat-like helmet. Of course, the dirty taunt she had just been through, the humiliation, the lack of Honor...Could only be the actions of a typical Conqueror. Unlawful, boastful, cocky, arrogant, and irritating.

Emora got into a battle stance, she held her longsword with one hand as she rubbed her throat.

"I'm gonna make you regret strangling me off the edge of that cliff...You're going to be the one having a nice tumble to your death!" Emora yelled.

The Conqueror laughed. "Fine then! Bring it on.."

He began to swing his flail around, and constantly moving his shield around. He was making Emora guess.

"Hehe...This'll be good. I usually like to skip introductions...But the name's Rowen. I'll be your killer today."

Suddenly, he swung his flail at a surprising speed, striking Emora in the chest. He charged forward in a shield bash, which sent Emora staggering back. Rowen struck the Warden twice with his flail, then came back around using huge momentum for a heavy attack.

Emora quickly parried the attack, she countered with a swift light to her enemy's shoulder, and then spun around to follow up with a chained side heavy.

"Te affligam!" Rowen yelled as he sturdily placed his shield out in front of him. Emora felt her hand's sting as her sword seemingly bounced off his shield like nothing. From out of the blue, a horrible pain struck her as Rowen uppercut Emora using his flail.

"AAUGH!"

The Warden fell onto her back, her jaw stinging with pain. She watched as Rowen raised his flail, and brought it down. With barely just enough time, Emora rolled to the side and regained her footing.

"You got lucky!"

"Did I princess?"

Emora rushed forward, sidestepped, and charged up a shoulder charge.

"I ain't that stupid!" Rowen yelled as he side dashed to shield bash. But Emora placed her foot out in front of her as she canceled her shoulder charge, and round-house kicked Rowen on his side.

"AUH!" He yelled out in pain, his body crippled under the force of the melee move.

Emora went in for a heavy attack, but Rowen parried the move and moved in with his own heavy. Emora ducked under it and charged forward with a shoulder charge that connected with the Conqueror's torso.

"HA! RAH!" Emora grunted as she slashed Rowen across the chest twice in quick succession. She used her momentum to raise her sword up into the air with mighty speed.

"AHGH!" Rowen grunted as he raised his shield over his head to block the extremely heavy hit. His arm vibrated as his shield blocked the attack. He struck Emora once in the ribs with a weak light attack and dashed to the side.

"Te occidam!" He yelled as he charged into Emora and went for a heavy that missed. He quickly reacted and went in for yet another heavy attack.

"You're wide open!" Emora yelled, she moved to parry but she found herself out of breath as Rowen feinted his heavy, and went in to shield bash instead.

"RAAUGH!" Emora cried as her back struck the stone railing. She felt a heavy attack connect on her collarbone, and a light attack smack her across the front side of her helmet.

"You're done for!" Rowen bellowed as he shield-bashed forward. This time, Emora dodged the bash and grabbed the back of Rowen's neck.

"GLARGH!"

Emora threw Rowen back towards the opposite railing, the force of the push caused the railing to crumble and crack.

Emora landed a strong heavy attack on the Conqueror's ribcage, a huge gash caused him to yell out in pain as his left hand became painted in his own blood.

"AHH! FUCK YOU!"

Rowen angered, and as Emora went in for another heavy, he ducked under it and gut-punched her straight under the ribcage.

"GAAARGHUAH!" Emora cried out, blood sprayed out through her breathing holes as her body pulsed with a stunning shockwave of pure force.

"DIE!" Rowen roared as he struck Emora in the back of the head with his shield. The Warden fell on all fours beneath Rowen, she looked up at him, only to receive a powerful kick to the side of the head.

"OUH!" Emora grunted as she rolled over from the kick. She looked up to see a flail in the air. She rolled over, got onto her feet, grabbed Rowen's arm, and tried to shift it backward.

Her attempt backfired, and Rowen thrust his fist into the center of Emora's chest, rendering her stamina drained. He plunged her back towards the crumbling railing and went in for a heavy.

Emora dodged the attack and cut Rowen's arm with her blade. She struck him in the face with her hilt, then again with a pommel strike. As she tried to stab Rowen through the stomach with her sword, he quickly wrapped his chain around his arm, grabbed ahold of Emora's forearm, and threw it aside.

With her guard broken, Emora was bashed in the face by Rowen's shield. He then pushed her to his left, against the stone railing again.

"You're dead this time!" The Conqueror angrily yelled.

"Nah!" Emora exclaimed as Rowen smashed his flail into her gauntlet, causing her to drop her longsword.

"NO!" She cried.

"THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" Rowen laughed.

He quickly swung his flail in a right arc towards Emora's head, but the Warden ducked and wound up an obliterating gut punch that managed to land.

"RAUUGHLAGH!" Rowen gutted out, spit and blood spewed out of his mouth. Emora kept punching, hitting him with a swift right hook, then with a powerful left arc that sent Rowen staggering back.

"I'll TAKE THIS FOR A SECOND!"

Emora grabbed Rowen's flail and used it to swing him into a broken edge of the stone railing. A huge piece of the edge broke off as he collided with it. The Warden savagely ripped the flail from Rowen's grasp as she threw it over her shoulder.

"NOO! Why...Y-You..." Rowen clutched his fists as he clutched his shield.

He rushed forward, but Emora was too fast. He fell into a headlock, into which Emora violently made him turn around and face her.

"HOW'S THIS FEEL?!"

She lifted the Conqueror up into the air using all her strength and brought him down in a devastating chokeslam.

"ARGH—GRAUUGH!" Rowen yelled as his head banged against the hard floor. Emora angrily began to pummel him with punches, he kept tanking them until he found a swift opening. He caught the Warden's fist and rolled her over so that he was on top.

"How do you like it huh?! Huh!? HUH!?" Rowen shouted as he punched Emora rapidly with his iron fists.

"Take this shit off!"

Rowen grabbed the bottom part of Emora's helmet, and threw it off of her, exposing her face. He ripped off any chainmail and proceeded to brutalize the Warden's face.

"GAH! UGH! AGH! RGH! Ggh—GLAH!" Emora cried out with every punch, jab, strike, hit, and cuff.

"ENOUGH!"

Emora yelled out in everlasting fury. She grabbed ahold of Rowen's neck and threw him off of herself to the right. She quickly got onto her knees and rolled him over onto his stomach. She grabbed the back of his helmet and threw it off as well.

"How do I like it?! How do YOU LIKE IT!?" Emora wrapped her arm around Rowen's neck and punched him three times with her other arm.

"Ggh...Argh...Pgh.." He weakly groaned as blood streamed down his face from his forehead and cheekbones.

Emora inched the weak Conqueror towards the edge. She made him stand up, with her arm still around his neck tightly.

"Remember? Yeah, you do you bastard...You enjoying the view?" Emora asked as she held Rowen on the edge of the cliff, on the opening of the railing.

"Yeah...It ain't bad..." He exhaled, his voice strained, virtually begging for air.

"Yeah...It is. Isn't it? Now...It's time for you to—"

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Rowen cried out, his voice thundered through the air, startling Emora, and making her drop her guard.

The Conqueror grabbed the Warden's arm and leaped off the cliff. Emora cried out in a horrifying, terrible shriek of despair as she felt herself fall off the ledge.

"NOOO!"

She flailed her arm around and managed to grab onto a lower edge of the cliff, a few feet below the fragile stone railing. She looked down to see Rowen hanging onto her left leg.

"COME DOWN HERE WITH ME! COME ON! WE DESERVE TO DIE TOGETHER AFTER SUCH A FIGHT!" Rowen laughed maniacally.

Emora whimpered and grunted as she grabbed onto the ledge using both of her arms. She looked down at Rowen with teary eyes.

"You know...I thought you had me there...I thought...I thought you had killed us both..."

Rowen raised an eyebrow. "H-Huh...?"

Emora sniffled a few times until she took a deep breath and grinned.

"But at least I know, I'm not dying...At least not today. And definitely not to you." She finally said.

"Wait...WHAT?!"

With a swift kick to the forehead, Rowen let go of Emora's leg and was sent plummeting to his death. Emora watched as he fell, farther and farther. His death cry getting fainter and fainter until...

 _Thud._

Emora exhaled, she began to pant completely of control when she realized she couldn't push herself up. Her arrow wound in her shoulder made her grip on one of her arms weak, she suddenly let go, and could only hang on with one good arm.

"NO! NO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Emora cried out as loudly as she could, she prayed that someone could hear her.

"HELP! HELP ME! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME—AHH!"

Chunks of rock began to crumble and crack under Emora's weight, she tried to grab onto another ledge using her other arm, but the arrow wound hurt far too much.

"PLEASE! PLEASE, ANYONE! HELP ME! Please...Somebody...Help..Me..." Emora cried out once more, before quieting herself. Tears trickled down her face as she prepared to let go. The ledge she was hanging on finally gave in, and for a split second...She felt...

Completely weightless. Almost like a feather in the wind. Like a leaf traveling down a gentle stream. Like the gentle sensation...Of death.

Suddenly, she heard a cry and a tight, desperate grip on her hand. She gasped and looked up to see Airi grabbing onto her with all her strength.

"Emora! Hold on!" She cried.

"A-Airi.." Emora murmured as she let herself get pulled up by the Nobushi. She used her legs to climb up the rest of the way.

Both girls panted near the edge of the cliff, more so Emora than Airi.

The Nobushi took off her mask to get a better look at Emora's wounds.

"W-What happened...You look horrible.." She gently touched Emora's face with her fingertips.

The Warden winced lightly, but then painfully smirked. "Heh...Well...It wasn't an easy fight.." She chuckled.

Airi laughed, but then went back to her worried tone. "We had held off at the East Gate, and I was wondering what was taking you so long. I rushed over to come to check on you because I got too worried...Then I heard your screams, and I sprinted over at full speed."

Emora shook her head. "I had him...He was a strong fighter...And a really tough opponent. He was bent on killing me...We even got personal when we were disarmed...And unmasked. This is the closest I've ever been to death in my entire life so far..."

Airi frowned, she grabbed Emora's arm. "We need to get you medical attention. Your wounds look horrible...And we need to get that shoulder of yours checked out as well."

Emora stood up and let herself get dragged along by Airi. Until she made her come to a sudden stop.

"Hey! Wait!"

Airi turned around, her eyebrow raised. "Hm? What it?"

Emora smiled. "I didn't say thanks! You saved my life Airi...I'm forever in your debt. Thank you."

"It was nothing...It was the least I could do after your fight with—Oh!"

Emora embraced Airi in her arms, pulling her into a hug.

"Shut up. You don't need to act humble to the person whose life you saved. Accept my thanks." Emora said firmly.

Airi fumbled for words, her arms awkwardly hovering over Emora's body. "O-Okay...Y-You're welcome...Emora.."

Airi let her arms rest on the body of her companion, she hugged the Warden, then pulled away.

"Now, shall we?" Emora grinned. Airi giggled as the two Heroes walked back to a wagon stuffed with medical herbs, and bandage cloths.

The night sky was clear, the stars sparkling, the full moon shining down on Citadel Gate. Torches were lit up in the distance, an approaching army...An army that may or may not be in the way of Emora's return to her home fortress.

* * *

 **That was the quite climactic Conqueror fight! Holy shit, half of the stuff I came up with as I wrote! Anyway, I hope anyone reading enjoyed. Until the next one, later.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Enemy Peacekeeper

**Oh wow. It seems that this community is fairly active, which is the...Opposite from what I expected. I really enjoy this game, and writing about it is tons of fun. I have to say that I'm glad to see that other people feel the same way.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 3: Enemy Peacekeeper**

Airi gently and carefully wrapped bandages around Emora's many cuts and gauges from her fight with Rowen. She had many chunks of flesh skewered off underneath her armor, due to the spiked flail being able to penetrate the Warden's steel armor. Large, ugly looking bruises littered her arms and shoulders from heavy physical strain, and aggressive melee combat.

"AH! Oh..Hey take it easy with that.." Emora winced; she sucked in air through her teeth as Airi applied a sort of ointment made from flower oil and herbs onto her wounds. It stung like hell.

"I'm sorry Emora. But this will prevent your injuries from getting infected. The last thing I want is you getting sick." Airi replied, her voice full of honesty.

The Warden rolled her eyes, she shook her head as the Nobushi wrapped the last bandage around her the palm of her hand.

"What's that one for?" Emora asked.

Airi frowned. "Your knuckles, they're bruised and battered from all that punching. You knights really need to be less brash. I'm starting to think the Knights and Vikings might not be so different in their fighting techniques."

Emora pursed her lips and moved her head back to lean against the wall of the wagon she was in. She sighed, feeling insulted.

Airi's eyes widened, she let out a gasp and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I'm sorry! Hey—I didn't mean any offense or anything—I just thought that maybe you should try attacking pressure points or—I just think—I..."

Emora looked at Airi with a dull expression.

"Emora...I didn't mean to compare you to Vikings. I'm sorry..."

The Warden yanked her hand away from the Nobushi; she tied her own bandage and clutched her fist. "It's fine. But sometimes, brute force and rough strength is what's needed to win."

"Strategy can beat strength sometimes...Like the old brain and the brawn duo." Airi mumbled.

"I don't have a partner do I? I'm one person, Airi."

The Nobushi's heart skipped a beat, she opened her mouth to speak, but only a short burst of air came out before she had to breathe in again. She looked at Emora with eyes full of hurt.

"I...I thought we were Heroes! I thought we worked together—"

Suddenly, yelling erupted from the front of the convoy. Emora, without wearing her top half of armor, grabbed her sword, shoved Airi out of the way, and jumped out of the wagon.

"What's going on?" Emora asked once she had ran to the front of the supply convoy. All the carriages and wagons full of loot had come to a stop. The horses were appreciating the stop to take a rest from pulling the loads of supplies around.

"We spotted torches up ahead on the other side of that tree line. We think it could be another Legion heading towards the Riverfort, not too far away from Viking territory." Said a soldier, who was dressed in bronze armor and Blue colored robes.

"I see. Have they spotted us yet?" Emora asked.

"No ma'am. What do you suggest we do?" The soldier replied.

Emora gazed at her boots; she looked back at the convoy, observing that the plumage was quite bountiful. The last thing she needed was to get raided on the way back to homebase.

"Okay...Tell everyone to turn their torches off, and only keep them on inside the wagons. Quiet the horses with some grain, and command everyone to board a carriage or wagon. Make as little noise as possible while I go and see what's happening."

The soldier nodded his head and rushed off to tell the other soldiers of the convoy. Emora watched as men and women threw their torches into the dirt and kicked them out.

Another soldier wearing bronze shoulder pads walked up to Emora, his sword and shield tattered from combat. "What do we do now? Do we await your return?"

"Yes. Go inside of this front wagon and don't come out until I knock on the side of the cart TWICE. Understand? If I don't knock twice, and you hear footsteps outside of this wagon, you jump out and attack what, or whoever it is." Emora said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." The soldier bowed slightly and went inside the wagon with a few other men. The convoy was well hidden on the small path in the forest. Only the faint glow of three or four torches inside the carriages could be seen.

As Emora turned around to head into the tree line, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going?! You can't go spy on an entire army by yourself! It's suicide—"

"Calm down Airi. I'll be fine." Emora cut off the concerned Nobushi.

"You're not trained to be stealthy...You'll get detected, and if you do, they'll take you prisoner and kill you! Who knows...You could even get...Raped by some of the more driven men...And...I don't want that to happen to you!" Airi yelled. She grabbed Emora's arm tightly.

"Airi, you need to shut up! Someone is going to hear your obnoxious yelling before I even get to take a look! Then I'll really get caught." Emora whispered, anger in her voice.

"Please don't do this...At least let me come with you! You're not even wearing your full suit of armor!"

It was true. Emora didn't have any protection on her chest, shoulders, arms, or her hands. She still wore her pants and steel knee guards, but she only wore a thin cloth shirt on her upper body, along with a few bandages on her arms and knuckles.

"Without my armor I'm lighter, and I won't make as much noise. I'll be fine, Airi." Emora smiled, giving the Nobushi a bit of assurance.

"I...I really don't want you to do this alone Emora...Please...At _least_ let me come with you. To watch your back." Airi grabbed Emora's hand and clutched it tightly, she looked at the annoyed Warden with concerned eyes.

Emora sighed. "Alright! Alright...Fine. Put your mask on, and let's go."

"Thank you..." Airi nodded her head and ran back to the med carriage. She came back with her face covered by her mask.

"Emora. You lost your helmet in that fight, didn't you?" The Nobushi asked.

The Warden nodded her head. "I tried looking for it. I guess it must've fallen over the side of the cliff during my fight with that Conqueror."

Airi nodded her head in understanding. "I don't think I've ever seen a Warden who's so under-armored. You don't even look like one anymore...The only thing distinguishing you from a regular foot soldier is your longsword."

Emora clutched her sword tightly. "To be honest with you...This thing is all I need to fulfill my duty as a Warden. My armor is only a shell to keep me safe. Without it, I'm still a Warden; I'm just a little easier to kill. But that doesn't mean I'm a complete pushover."

Airi smiled. "I never thought for a single second that you were a pushover, Emora."

The Warden felt stimulated by pride. "Glad to hear you say that, Airi. Now let's go and check out what's blocking our path."

Airi smiled beneath her mask, she stayed right behind Emora as the two went into the tree line.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Emora and Airi ducked behind a group of bushes, they could see rows of men and horses marching back towards Citadel Gate, but the soldier Emora had a good sense of direction.

Based off the path they were taking, they were going to go past the Gate, and cross into the Riverfort near the borderline of the Vikings.

Airi got up and stood behind a tree, she peeked around the trunk to get a better look at what was inside the wagons.

Emora watched Airi with attentive eyes as she got up, rolled and took cover again. Emora tried to follow the agile Nobushi as she accidentally stepped on branches and tripped over large roots.

Airi meanwhile was skipping and prancing on her tippy toes while she skillfully treaded the icky, dense terrain.

"H-How are you so good at doing this...?" Emora asked.

Airi turned around and shushed Emora, taking her by surprise.

"Airi...Don't shush me! I'm just trying to ask you a question—" The Warden began, but Airi cut her off. She jumped onto Emora and placed her hand over her mouth.

"No, Emora be quiet! I hear something..." Airi whispered into Emora's ear. The two lied on the ground, the Nobushi on top of the Warden, keeping her hand over her mouth.

Emora grabbed Airi's hand and took it off of her mouth. "What are you talking about? I don't hear anything—"

"SHHH!" Airi snapped. She gently placed her index finger onto Emora's lips. This time, the Warden didn't fight back, and instead tried to listen.

She could hear nothing at first, only the slow beat of her own heart, and the smooth, steady breaths of Airi on top of her. But the more she listened in the silence, she sharper her senses got. She could hear the branches on trees banging up on one another in the wind, the leaves moving across the ground, the sound of mosquitoes and flies.

Emora's heartbeat quickened as she began to hear...The sound of slow, extremely faint...Patting? No. Crunches? Yes! Crunches...The crumpling of the leaves...But what could be causing it? The wind? No...Some sort of animal. But what animal would be walking so slow, and not skittering or scrambling everywhere? It must be something else...

Emora suddenly gasped as she realized what she was hearing, she looked at Airi, who had her eyes closed, and was still listening. Had she not heard it too?

The sound was getting closer...A bit louder as well...The sound of an animal...A person...The footsteps of a person! An enemy...A...

Peacekeeper.

"Airi!" Emora yelled.

"Emora!" Airi cried.

From the darkness, the flash of something bright came forward, along with a mighty yell.

"SHIT!"

Emora quickly lashed her blade out in front of her, she heard a clang, and assumed she had blocked the blow from the sharp knife that belonged to the Peacekeeper.

Airi grabbed Emora's hand and ran full speed out into the clearing. The army had passed, and was going down the hill towards Citadel Gate. They were safe from being detected, but not from the silent blade of death.

Following the two Heroes, the Peacekeeper leaped out from the tree line and stood at her full height. Wearing light armor, a hood, and robes that displayed her orange and yellow colors, she repeatedly clanged her sword and dagger together to taunt her enemies.

Under the moonlight, Emora glared at the masked assassin, envying how well a Knight could replicate the elegance and stealth that only the Samurai were known to bear.

"Well...Look what washed up on my kill-list. Spies." The Peacekeeper taunted, her voice feminine, and well-pitched.

"We don't want any trouble! We're just trying to get our con—"

Emora quickly slapped her hand over Airi's mouth, silencing her.

"We're trying to get home. We heard that there was fighting near Citadel, and wanted to see what was happening." Emora quickly said.

The Peacekeeper tilted her head to the side. "Hm. Something tells me you're lying. Maybe it's the fact that you had to quiet your little friend there in order to speak to me."

Airi growled under Emora's hand.

"Listen, we weren't spying. We were just waiting for your Legion's army to pass by so we could have a clear path home." Emora said calmly.

The Peacekeeper began to walk to her right, slowly getting closer to Emora's left.

"Is that so? Well...You're wearing enemy colors. Blue and Purple. I'm ordered to kill _anyone_ who dons those dyes." The Peacekeeper got even closer.

Emora quickly grabbed Airi's arm and pushed her to her right. The two began to circle along with the Peacekeeper, until they were revolving around each other, slowly.

"Well...You can always just forget we existed...This never happened alright?" Emora dropped her longsword at her side and put her hands up.

The Peacekeeper let out a giggle. "Bad idea blondie."

In a complete blur, the Peacekeeper leaped forward, her sword aimed at Emora's unarmored chest.

"Not so fast!" Airi pushed Emora side and parried the Peacekeeper attack; she knocked the attack upwards, and kicked the Peacekeeper in the stomach.

"AUGH!" She gutted out as she staggered back, holding her abdomen in pain.

"Gh—You got quite the leg power there Madame Toothpick...Ouh fuck..." The Peacekeeper held her stomach, still moaning from the force of the kick. She was weak, but fast.

"My name is Airi Hakushi! You will respect me in battle!" The Nobushi yelled angrily. As Emora grabbed her sword, she looked at her friend with wide eyes.

" _Holy shit...The Samurai really care about their Honor...Especially while fighting..."_ Emora thought. Seeing Airi's gentle, caring personality turn angry and defensive was quite the surprise for the young Warden.

"Alright then...Ms. Hakushi. My name is Mariah. Will you respect me in battle?" Asked the Peacekeeper.

Airi nodded her head as she got into a battle stance. As did Mariah.

" _Looks like I'm sitting this one out...Hopefully."_ Emora thought as she rubbed her shoulder that still hurt from the arrow wound.

"Let us begin Airi! To the death!" Mariah yelled.

"Very well! It is _your_ blood that will be spilled by the end of this fight, not mine!"

Mariah laughed as she flipped her dagger around. "Ha...We'll see about that."

Suddenly, Mariah dashed to the side, her dagger out in front of her. Airi moved to block the attack, which she barely managed to do.

Emora watched as Mariah spun to land a huge overhand attack, which Airi moved to parry, but the Peacekeeper slid her knives down the Nobushi's stomach instead, delivering a smooth cut down her stomach.

"AHH!" Airi cried out. Emora's heart skipped a beat when she heard the shriek. She didn't like hearing Airi like that.

The Peacekeeper attempted to slide her dagger into the Nobushi's stomach, but failed when Airi parried, and cut the Peacekeeper through her mask on her left cheekbone. Airi followed up with a chained heavy, which she then faked, and replaced with a strong kick to Mariah's ribcage.

"GAUH!" Mariah yelled out, she stumbled backwards as Airi powered up a heavy attack.

"You won't hit me with that!" Mariah shouted as she moved to parry, but Airi feinted the attack once again, switched her guard, and landed a firm heavy on Mariah's waist.

"AUH!" The Peacekeeper yelled out, she held the deep gauge in pain, watching as blood flooded out and spilled onto the floor.

"You'll bleed to death before you can kill me!" Airi shouted, trying to get the Peacekeeper to surrender.

"No I won't...I'll kill you and I swear it!" Mariah yelled out, the rage in her voice crack caused the Nobushi to shudder in her stance.

She leaped forward with her sword, but Airi parried the strike easily. She wound up a heavy attack, but missed. Mariah deflected the attack, and stabbed Airi swiftly in the stomach.

"OOAUGH!" Airi cried out, blood spewed out through the opening in her mask.

The Peacekeeper kept up the push; she dashed to the left and attacked. Airi used her shaft to block, but Mariah spun with blinding speed to slash Airi on her side, she went in for another stab attack, but the Nobushi parried, and attempted to uppercut, only for the Peacekeeper to dodge the strike, and shove her dagger _deep_ into Airi's stomach.

"GLAUGH! GRAAH—GUHAH!" Airi gutted out, her bright red blood spraying all over the Peacekeeper's hood and mask.

Mariah ripped her knife upwards, creating a nasty exit wound. She tried to strike again, but Airi painfully blocked the blow. Mariah dashed to the right and tried to use both of her blades to cut the Nobushi's waist open.

"NOO!" Airi yelled out as she deflected the attack, twirled around, and slashed the Peacekeeper across her chest.

"AH—Fuck!" Mariah cried out, she stumbled to the side a bit before pushing forward. She tried to use her sword to deliver a slash to Airi's left breast, but the Samurai swiftly cut upwards into her right shoulder, and managed to back-kick the Peacekeeper back with extreme force.

"AUH!?" Mariah shrieked as she fell on her back. Airi brought her staff down, and landed a strong top heavy on the Peacekeeper's squishy chest. Blood erupted from the large gauge as Airi pulled her blade back.

"AUUUAAHH!" The Peacekeeper cried, her screams made Emora close her eyes and pray.

As Airi raised her staff to finish the job, adrenaline rushed through Mariah's body. "YOU WON'T KILL ME! I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT OPEN, AND WATCH AS YOUR BLOOD SHOOTS OUT OF THE CUT LIKE A GEYSER!" She cackled, her voice and body language thirsting for bloodlust.

Airi staggered backwards, honestly scared. She watched as Mariah jumped up, and brought her blades down on her staff's shaft. The Peacekeeper slid her blades sideways, and cut across Airi's torso. She then jumped up, faked a double slash, and uppercut the Nobushi's ribcage with her dagger.

"DIE! DIE! DIIE!"

Mariah bent down low and thrusted her dagger into Airi's thigh, making her yell out in agonizing pain. She then leaped up, way over Airi's height...And thrusted her sword in through her shoulder, right into the deltoid part of her upper arm.

"AAH—AAAGHH!" Airi cried out, she dropped her staff and arched her spine back. Mariah pushed the Nobushi to the floor, and ripped the dagger out from her thigh.

"MEET YOUR MAKER, SAMURAI!" Mariah yelled.

Emora's eyes widened as she watched the Peacekeeper thrust her dagger right into the center of Airi's chest. The Nobushi's mask flew off from the large blast of blood that shot out of Airi's mouth. Her body jerked as Airi eyes flooded with tears.

Emora clutched her sword tightly. She felt a deep pain in her stomach. A deep pain in her chest. For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe. For a few seconds, she couldn't see straight. For a few seconds, she felt unconscious...

" _Airi...? Airi!? Airi!? AIRI! PLEASE NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!"_

"Gh—You...You monster! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Emora thundered, nearby birds flew from the volume of her voice. The loud words tore through Emora's throat as they came out from her mouth.

Mariah turned to look at the Warden. Airi was weakly holding onto the dagger in her chest, trying to grasp onto life.

"YOU WANT TO DIE TOO?!" The Peacekeeper spat.

Emora looked at Airi with eyes full of tears; she looked at her weary, bloody face. She lay on the ground, her clothes drenched in her blood.

"E-Emora...I won't...Make..It.." She croaked, while trying not to gargle on her own blood.

"Y-Yes...Yes you will! Yes you...FUCKING WILL!" Emora roared. She charged forward full power at the Peacekeeper.

Mariah jumped forward, and slashed Emora's bicep with her sword, but the Warden felt nothing and tanked the blow. She struck the Peacekeeper with a backhand that made her head cock back with blood streaming from her mouth.

"You won't LIVE to kill ANYONE else! Do you hear me!?" Emora cried.

"Dgh—You don't decide that!" Mariah yelled back.

Emora landed a heavy uppercut on the Peacekeeper's side, she then came back around for another heavy attack that broke through Mariah's guard, nearly shattering her arm, and causing the Warden's longsword to harshly gouge a flap of flesh from the Peacekeeper's groin.

"Well today I DO!" Emora yelled.

She powered up a final top heavy, and poured her heart and soul into it. The anger driven attack shattered Mariah's sword, and made contact with her collarbone. The blade cut all the way down from there, all the way to the Peacekeeper's breasts.

Mariah's head hung low as blood flooded all over her clothes, and drenched her already limp body. Her breathing was slow, and raspy.

"You don't deserve...To live!" Emora wailed, her tears blurring her vision. She ripped her sword out violently, turned it around, grabbed it by the blade with her _bare_ hands, and came down with the hilt.

"HHHAAAH!" Emora yelled out. Her voice echoed through the entire area.

The Warden wouldn't let up, she ripped the hilt from Mariah's neck, and uppercut her with the hilt, right under her jaw, completely shattering it.

The Peacekeeper's mask flew off from the impact, revealing a woman with reddish-brown hair, and gray eyes. Her face bloody, her jaw shattered, one of her eyes sealed shut with blood, the other barely open by a slit.

She fell back, clinging to life.

Emora dropped her sword, and fell onto her knees. She crawled onto Mariah and grabbed her face.

"Today...Is the day _YOU_ meet your maker...Not me...Not Airi...Not ANYBODY ELSE...But you. Remember this name! EMORA...EMORA RYON! I AM YOUR MAKER!"

Mariah mumbled inaudible noises from her broken lips. Blood streamed down her face and stained Emora's bandaged hands.

"I...I AM THE REASON YOU DIE TODAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! DO YOU!?" Emora cried, her sobbing was passionate and unsuppressed.

Mariah weakly nodded her head.

"SAY IT...SAY MY NAME!"

Mariah murmured and whispered random, undecipherable noises.

"SAY IT! SAY IT NOW!"

She couldn't. It wasn't possible.

Emora glared into Mariah's half dead eyes. Her own hazel eyes releasing endless tears down her face, they were dripping onto the Peacekeepers face, smearing already dried blood even further.

"...Say..My...Name...NOO—WW!"

The horrible voice crack made Emora close her eyes and moan, she cried into Mariah's bloody chest, still holding her head.

"E...E.."

The Warden looked back at The Nobushi. Airi's chest was rising and falling ever so slightly. But her eyes were beginning to get blank.

"E..Mo..R...Emor..."

She turned back to Mariah, her expression desperate. "Say it...Say the name of the person...Of the Warden...That's going to end your life..."

The Peacekeeper paused, her gray eyes pale and dry. Her lips quivered for a few seconds. She looked up at Emora one last time.

"E..E-Emora..."

The Warden nodded her head slowly. She clutched Mariah's head tighter within her grasp.

"Fuck you."

With a single quick movement, Emora snapped the Peacekeeper's neck. She slammed her skull into the dirt path, and staggered back to Airi's body.

She fell to her knees, her messy, dirty blonde hair draped over her face like old, ragged curtains.

Emora gently grabbed Airi's smooth, motionless hand. She clutched it as she stared at the Nobushi. Waiting for a response.

Nothing came, Airi had closed her eyes, but her mouth was open. Emora was too scared to test her breathing..She just wanted to wait.

" _Airi...Airi...Please...Please be alive...Stay...Alive..."_

Emora stroked Airi's fingers, feeling the soothing sensation of her gentle touch. Still hoping for a response.

" _Airi...Don't leave me...Please don't leave me..."_

No response came. Emora bent over, she dug her head low, and placed Airi's hand on her forehead. She cried into the Nobushi's side, she gently kissed the top of her hand, preparing to let go.

"Airi...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...For not saving your life...Like you did to me...I'm..."

Emora paused. She had to breathe.

"Sorry..."

Just then. She felt a twitch. The most faint, weak, gentle twitch someone could give off. Emora gasped, she held Airi's hand gently, waiting in silence.

Another twitch came...Another...And another. Airi's fingers were moving.

"AIRI! AIRI WAKE UP! IT'S ME! EMORA! AIRI, PLEASE WAKE UP..!"

Finally, Airi's hand grew a bit warmer, and she clutched Emora's fingers with her own, albeit weakly, but gently.

"Airi! Airi oh my god I don't believe it! You're alive Airi thank the lord..." Emora cried.

The Nobushi coughed, but she was smiling. "Emora...Is that you...?"

The Warden nodded her head rapidly. "Yes! Yes it's me Airi...It's me.."

"Oh...Emora..." Airi moaned, she shut her eyes tightly, and breathed heavily and deeply.

The blind Warden had forgotten that Airi was brutally injured.

"O-Oh my god! Airi hang on! Here—I'll...I'll...J-Just take these!"

Emora unbandaged her hands, the bandages with no blood on them, and gently stuffed them into Airi's most major injury in her chest.

"Airi...Put pressure on that okay? Don't stop pressing. I'll go get help—"

"NO! Emora stay with me...Don't leave me alone out here..." Airi cried.

The Warden darted around. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes! I promise I'll come back with—"

"I SAID NO!" Airi yelled. Emora's eyes widened at the Nobushi's show of strength. But Airi wasn't fit to walk; she lay on the ground, panting with shallow breaths.

"O-Okay...As long as you keep that stab wound covered...We can make it to the carriage and get you properly looked at by our medics. You'll live...I swear on it." Emora smiled.

"I...I trust you." Airi smiled back.

"Okay...Up we go!"

Emora was careful while putting Airi's arm around her neck. She took it slowly and with extreme amounts of patience. She helped Airi stand up straight, and began to help her walk.

"I..I'm regaining a little strength in my legs...AH—My chest.." Airi shrieked.

"Just stay strong...We'll get through this.."

Together, the two Heroes made their way back to the convoy; many of the soldiers were likely asleep. Through a thick forest, full of trees, roots, vines, sharp branches, and uneven terrain, Emora carried Airi carefully, and very slowly.

"Ugh—Heh...You're quite heavy for a girl of your stature..." Emora grunted.

Airi managed to let out a painful giggle. "Ah—Don't make me laugh dummy..."

The Warden chuckled as she pushed vines out of her vision. Sweat dribbled down her forehead as she stumbled along with the debilitated Nobushi.

"Ugh...Ah...E-Emora..." Airi moaned. The Warden looked at the bloody bandages, and saw that Airi was beginning to knock out.

"No! NO! Airi stay awake, stay with me!" Emora cried.

"We...We need to hurry..." Airi managed to utter.

Emora thought quickly.

"Fuck it...Get on up here!"

Within a few seconds, the ride felt bumpier for Airi. Her feet...Weren't on the ground? Was she in the air? No. She felt warm...Warmth...Strong arms protecting her...Carrying her.

Airi opened her eyes to see that Emora was carrying her through the last stretch of the tree-line. She panted and heaved through the area, trying to maintain a full sprint.

Airi tried to say something...But when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She managed to wrap her arms around Emora's neck, and rest her head on her shoulder, giving the tired Warden more leverage.

As Emora jumped out of the tree line, she felt as her legs were beginning to give out. They were numb, and ached like all living hell. Her arms were tired and sore, but she only had a little more.

The front horse neighed as Emora ran past it, still carrying Airi.

As her body gave up, she fell to her knees, but didn't want to drop Airi. She used the last of her strength, to gently place her onto the ground. She raised her arm, and knocked once on the side of the wagon.

"Ugh...Hah...Hah...Huh...Come on..."

Emora raised her knuckle once more, and knocked a second time. With one final breath of air, Emora felt her head spin, and become empty.

She fell forward next to Airi, unconscious with her exhaustion as three soldiers jumped out of the wagon, ready to assist the weary Heroes.

* * *

 **Holy...Shit. I hate Peacekeepers. So I have Mariah a horrible, but dramatic death. I figured Airi couldn't deliver an enraged scene like Emora could, so I used her as the trigger for her inner anger. I think it worked...Yeah. Maybe.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed though! Until the next encounter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Enemy Lawbringer

**WARNING!:**

 **If you DON'T have good reading stamina, STOP NOW! This chapter is EXTRAORDINARILY LONG! If you can't deal with long reading sessions, it is STRONGLY recommended that you read this in PARTS! OR have A LOT of free time on your hands!**

 **THANK YOU! END ENJOY.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 4: Enemy Lawbringer**

Emora came to be in the form of a huge gasp. She opened her eyes, gulped in as much oxygen as she could, and panted rapidly. She stared at the wooden ceiling above her, keeping her eyes fixed on one location as she tried to calm herself.

After about two minutes, the Warden finally took a deep breath. She was drenched in sweat and was...Somehow wearing her entire suit of armor. She sat up and immediately spotted Airi sitting up against the wall of the large wagon she was in, wearing her battle garments.

"Airi?" Emora called out for her friend, it felt strange to be in a wagon with her all alone.

"Airi! H-How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" Emora asked. But no response came. It was then that Emora realized that Airi was motionless. She had her head down, her hair covering her eyes. She had her mask on, and her hands were still at her sides. Her legs were spread out in front of her, but she lay still.

"Airi..? Hey, wake up!" Emora crawled over to the silent Nobushi and placed her hand on her shoulder. When she did so, Airi didn't do as much as flinch.

"Airi...What the hell is going on? Wake up!"

Emora began to shake the Nobushi back and forth, she still did absolutely nothing. She was like a doll, and lifeless, dead doll.

"AIRI! AIRI SPEAK TO ME!"

Emora then realized that the Airi was missing her bandages. They were gone, but her skin was pale.

"FUCK!"

Emora grabbed the Nobushi's mask and tore it off of her face. The Warden let out a horrible cry as she threw Airi's body forward and staggered back, crying intensely.

"Airi! Airi what happened to you...What HAPPENED?!" The Warden cried, the Nobushi's face was streaked with fresh blood; one of her eyes was gouged out, the other eye was wide open. Her mouth was slightly wide, but her expression was dull.

Just then, someone opened the curtains to the wagon. Emora quickly turned to see who it was, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw.

Standing at the entrance, holding the curtains open...With her face bloody, mouth dripping blood, eyes wide open, and wearing a huge grin, stood Mariah. Her gray eyes shined, her grin was horrible, disgusting, and bloody. She had her head tilted at an angle, and she glared at Emora.

"Hello. Emora."

Her jaw was loose and seemingly unhinged. Emora backed up against the wall of the wagon, petrified.

"M-Mariah?! HOW!? I KILLED YOU!" The Warden cried, trying not to look at Mariah's crooked body.

"Or so you thought. I'm here, aren't I? I'm here to kill you now." The Peacekeeper giggled, she held up a bloody knife, it was jagged, and horribly bent.

"W-What...What did you do to Airi..." Emora begged.

Mariah slowly turned her head to the Nobushi.

"Oh...Her? I killed her. Gouged out her eye and made her eat it." Mariah laughed maniacally.

Emora's eyes widened, her heart stopped, and she couldn't breathe.

"No...No..That can't be! I brought her...I brought her back—I...NO! NOO!"

Mariah suddenly leaped forward, and thrust her knife into Emora's mouth, she laughed as she shoved it down farther and farther, watching as endless blasts of warm, red blood flushed out of Emora's throat.

"GAAAAHH—AHHHH!" Emora cried out.

She sat up from her resting position with a blinding speed, dripping with sweat, panting harder than she ever had before, and with a scarring scene in her head.

"Huh?! E-Emora! What's wrong? Are you okay—"

Emora threw herself into Airi's arms and dug her head into the Nobushi's shoulder. She began to cry with unrelenting horror.

"Emora? What's wrong with you?" The Nobushi, her tone was scared and confused.

The Warden couldn't speak. She only sobbed for a few long minutes. Airi tried to calm her, but it was no use. The Nobushi caressed Emora's hand and hugged her tightly until she had at least slowed down.

"A-Airi...It was horrible! You should've seen it...I couldn't do anything...I couldn't..."

Airi grabbed Emora's face and made her look into her eyes.

"Emora. Calm down. Please...You're scaring me. Breathe...And tell me what happened."

The Warden sniffed and shuddered. She slowly nodded her head as she began to take deep breaths.

"Airi...I had the worst nightmare anyone could possibly think of...Not even storytellers could come up with something so horrifying..." Emora said through sobs and moans.

Airi held onto Emora's face tightly. "What was it? What happened in it?"

The Warden shook her head, beginning to cry again.

"No! No...Come on Emora. Talk to me." Airi said firmly.

Emora looked up and gazed into Airi's dark eyes. They were fully conscious, clear, and beautiful. She suddenly felt collected.

As she wiped tears away and sniffled repeatedly, she calmed down and began to speak.

"I woke up...Wearing my full suit of armor. I couldn't feel my wounds; I was sweating really badly...But not as bad as I am right now. I saw you...And I called for you...But you wouldn't...You...You wouldn't..."

Emora paused, feeling more tears coming. Airi gently lifted the Warden's chin and fixed her gaze into her eyes, nodding slowly. Emora blinked, trying to continue.

"You wouldn't respond. I yelled and shook you...But you wouldn't say or do anything. It wasn't until I took off your mask...That I realized..."

Emora choked on a sob.

"You realized what Emora?" Airi inched closer to Emora's face, keeping eye contact. "Realized what?!"

"That you were dead!" The desperate Warden yelled out.

Airi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She only looked down at Emora's hands resting on her thighs.

"Emora...I-I'm so sorry you had to see that. But I'm sure it was just—"

"NO SHUT UP! Airi you were dead for fucks sake! One of your eyes was missing, your face was bloody! And guess who killed you...Guess!"

Airi glared at Emora with a worried expression. "I...I don't know—"

"MARIAH!" Emora cried. "Mariah...Killed you...I saw her! SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE!"

The Warden pointed at the opening of the wagon. Airi turned to look, frowned, and then looked back at Emora with a pitiful look on her face.

"Bloody...Smiling...Eyes wide open...Her head tilted to the side...Her broken jaw, dripping with her blood...Her crooked, broken body standing there! Holding a bloody knife! A knife that was stained with YOUR blood Airi!" Emora sobbed.

The Nobushi stayed silent.

"...Then...She jumped into the wagon. She stuck the damn thing into my mouth and down my throat. She killed me in my sleep." Emora said sternly.

Airi jumped a little bit. "Emora...That's horrible...I'm so sorry you had to dream about that...I truly am..."

"It felt so real...It hurt...So much...A-And I'm not talking about my death." The Warden said slowly.

"Huh? Then what hurt?" Airi asked.

Emora grabbed Airi's hands and clutched them tightly. "Seeing you dead hurt.."

The two Heroes stared at each other, keeping direct and powerful eye contact.

"Emora...I'm sorry." Airi finally said.

"I'm sorry too..." Emora replied.

The two girls pulled each other in for a long, tight hug. They stayed in that position for what seemed like minutes, both Heroes forgetting that they were in a moving wagon.

Emora was the one to pull away, realizing she was only wearing her undergarments.

"So...They took off all my clothes." The Warden sighed.

"No...I did." Airi corrected with a smile. "I wanted to check your entire body for any wounds that Peacekeeper might have slipped in while you fought her."

Emora felt herself get warmer. Her face flushed with a rosy red color. Her blush made Airi laugh.

"Hey shut up alright? It's not exactly every day that another woman sees you naked while you're asleep." Emora crossed her arms and frowned angrily.

"It's okay! I washed your bra and your underwear! So you're wearing clean undergarments. Be grateful." The Nobushi grinned.

Emora growled. "Wait...How did you have time to do all of that?! How are your injuries Airi!?"

The Warden jumped up to grab the Nobushi's chest, but Airi playfully pushed her back.

"Emora...It's been two days. The soldiers said they found us both knocked out. They worked on healing me up first and managed to stop all my bleeding. I watched as they patched you up as best they could, I promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep until I was sure you'd live." Airi said with a warm smile.

"Oh...I see." Emora replied.

"I slept for one day, and woke up in the afternoon feeling rested, and much better. It still hurts obviously, but I can move around now just fine. I decided to look after you by myself and told the soldiers to not worry about you. I cleaned your clothes, replaced your bandages, shined your armor, sharpened your sword, and I even poured water into your mouth to keep you from being thirsty." The Nobushi explained.

"Oh my god, I was asleep for two whole days?! Airi...Thank you."

"No problem—" The Nobushi smiled before something interrupted her.

A loud growl could be heard inside the wagon, coming from Emora's stomach. Airi laughed heartily while Emora only chuckled lightly and rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah...Kind of hard to feed a sleeping person huh? I'm all energized from all that sleep, but I'm useless if I'm starving..."

Airi smiled. "We have tons of food in the other wagons. We can get you something to eat from there!"

Emora nodded her head. "Sounds good! Now...If you'll please exit the wagon...I need to get dressed."

Airi smiled and sat still.

"In private!" Emora shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Airi giggled as she jumped out of the wagon, leaving Emora alone in her thoughts.

"Airi Hakushi...What a gal..."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

The convoy came to a stop as Airi suggested that everyone take a small break before continuing, and to give Emora time to set herself up.

"What's going on?" Emora scratched underneath her armpit while she walked up to Airi wearing a cloth shirt, and her underwear.

"You're not dressed up! Put something on your legs before our soldiers see you!" Airi squealed.

"Relax they're fine! There's a river over that ridge so I'm going to take a quick bath." Emora yawned.

"Ugh...Fine. The convoy is taking a break. We've been moving since yesterday evening, and the horses need a good rest. Go and take your shower." Airi leaned forward and sniffed the air around Emora.

"Ugh...Because you definitely need it after all that sweating." The Nobushi teased.

Emora rolled her eyes and grabbed her armor, which was washed and dried, then nearly placed into a wooden box. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. You better have something good to eat when I come back."

The Nobushi smiled and nodded her head. She watched as Emora walked away from the path, and disappeared over a small ridge. She bit her lip and used her hand to brush hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

Emora shuddered as she stepped into the cold water, she sighed at the sensation of her feet finally feeling relaxed, and not always running, dashing, and jumping inside her boots.

She grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. She grabbed a sponge, drenched it with flower oil, and dipped it in the water. She began to scrub her body down, and dump water all over herself using the bowl.

A few minutes went by as Emora unconsciously began to sing to herself. She ran her fingers through her long, loose hair that for once wasn't tied up in a ponytail, scrubbing any dirt and blood off. Her dark blonde hair glowed in the sun, making it look gold.

"Well. Ain't this a nice surprise?" A deep voice said, startling Emora and causing her to yell out in shock.

"AHH! W-Who are you?! What are you doing here!?" The naked Warden cried, scrambling backward and slipping in the water. She splashed onto her back and fumbled everywhere as she tried to stand back up.

"I'm merely taking a walk in the forest! The flower fields out here are absolutely beautiful. Don't you agree?" The man asked. He raised his hand out behind him, where purple, red, and yellow flowers littered the ground.

Emora covered her breasts using her hands and squeezed her legs together to try and hide the slit of her vagina in between her legs. She stared at the man, confused that he wasn't reacting to her lack of clothes at all.

"A walk? But what are you doing near the river?" Emora asked.

The man grinned. "Near the center of this river, where the water is deep, plenty of fish swim downstream. I go down here once every week to catch fish for my hometown, not too far away from here. Up towards the east, near the Myre." The man replied politely.

"Catch fish for your hometown? You...Don't look like a fisherman." Emora tilted her head in confusion. She observed the man's armor. It was...Thick, sturdy, heavy-looking, and had little places to slide a sword in through.

A good battle suit.

"Yes. I realize that. I am a Lawbringer." The man raised his helmet into the air, it was true.

"A Lawbringer. A Lawbringer going out and catching fish for his hometown? That's lunacy! I've never heard of that in my entire life!" Emora laughed. The Lawbringer narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Uh—S-Sorry...I didn't mean any offense. It's just that Lawbringers are feared in the places they protect. The ultimate force of justice that shoots down and eliminates anything that threatens the peace of the land!" The Warden smiled and raised her fist in the air, exposing one of her breasts. She squeaked and quickly covered her chest again.

The man laughed. "I belong to no Legion. That is the reason why I do this. I used to fight for a Legion, but I abandoned them for...Personal reasons. Since my home is near the Myre, the home of the Samurai, my village was attacked, and many people that I loved were killed."

"The Samurai attacked your village...Why would they do that? They already fight amongst themselves enough, why would they attack an innocent village?" Emora asked, immediately thinking about what Airi would think of her own people doing such a thing.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because their civil wars drain them of supplies, so they come and take loot from small, defenseless villages. My hometown is no longer defenseless. They have me now. Not only do I protect them, but I also try my best to provide for them. I have a younger brother and an old mother to take care of as well."

Emora thought of her mother. Both of her parents were killed in battle, and she was left to live with her abusive aunt and uncle. Emora wanted to grow up and leave her home as fast as possible. As soon as she became a Warden, she left her hometown, never to return again.

Not having any siblings or close relatives, Emora has been independent her entire life. She frowned when she looked up at the Lawbringer.

"You're a good man. I never thought a Lawbringer could have such a sense of decency. I was proven wrong today." Emora nodded her head.

"Thank you. I appreciate your input." The Lawbringer nodded back.

Emora's eyes darted around, trying to find out what to do next. She looked down at her bare feet, which were getting numb from being in the cold water for so long. She shyly turned around and picked up her towel.

"S-Sorry for being...Y-You know...Naked in front of you. You caught me at a bad time." Emora stammered.

"Oh it's okay, I don't mind at all. I have to bathe woman all the time. They can't do it themselves because...Let's just say they don't really know how."

Emora laughed. "Who doesn't know how to bathe?"

"They don't. Many of them have never taken a bath up until a few months ago. It's saddening." The Lawbringer explained, he threw the net out onto the river after tying one end of it to a rock.

Emora sat down on a hot, dry rock and extended her legs out to dry them with her towel. Her feet slowly began to dry in the hot sun.

"Um. May I ask your name young lady?" The Lawbringer asked as he watched fish get caught up in the net.

"Emora. Emora Ryon." The Warden replied as she cleaned her feet, and began to dry off the top half of her body.

"Ah, a fitting name for such a beautiful woman as yourself. My name is Ohmar, Ohmar Mannering." The Lawbringer smirked, noticing Emora's attractive figure, as well as noticing how in shape she was.

"Thanks for the compliment. And nice to meet you Ohmar." Emora smiled politely. She ruffled the towel in her hair, drying it, and leaving it messy.

The Lawbringer saw that the net wouldn't be full for a little while. He scratched the back of his head in guilt.

"May I ask where you come from?" He asked.

Emora slipped on her underwear and tied her bra behind her back to finally cover her breasts. She sat down and slipped her socks onto her feet while she looked up at the Lawbringer, who was crossing the river using a bridge of rocks.

"I'm coming from Citadel Gate on a supply run. I have a convoy, and we're all heading back to our home-base. We're taking a small break to let our horses rest and eat before continuing." Emora explained. She stood up and began to put on her clean pair of pants, the cloth a little torn, but still sturdy.

"Ah, Citadel Gate...It is in ruins now, is it not?" The Lawbringer asked.

"Yep," Emora replied as she put on her cloth shirt, and fastened her utility belt.

"Hm...I am very sorry to be such an inconvenience, but...Do you have any food? I'm starting to feel awfully hungry, and I'll be able to haul this net full of fish back to my village easier with something in my stomach." The Lawbringer asked, his expression showed true honesty, feeling bad that he was bothering Emora.

The Warden looked at the Lawbringer with clear eyes. She blinked and smiled at him. "Sure, that won't be too much a problem. You can come back with me to my convoy while you let your net get nice and full."

The Lawbringer sighed with relief. "Thank you Emora, what you're doing is very kind...I appreciate it."

"Yeah, my pleasure. Just wait for a second while I finish putting on my armor."

The Lawbringer watched closely as Emora transformed. The thick brigandine covers, the layer of chainmail on her torso and arms, the solid steel gauntlets, shoulder pads, chest pieces, and knee guards. Heavy-duty boots and a pair of thick gloves.

The Lawbringer was speechless as Emora stood at her full height, looking powerful and strong. She smiled as she tied her hair back in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

"Alright! Back to the convoy then?" Emora grinned, looking smug.

"Y-You...You're a Warden..." The Lawbringer stammered.

Emora turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Now come on! My friend is back at the convoy making me something to eat, so I'm sure she won't mind whipping you something up."

The Lawbringer nodded his head. "Okay. Let's get moving."

* * *

 **Back at the convoy...**

The soldiers back at the convoy were startled by the fact that Emora was returning with a Lawbringer. She told them that he was an ally, and didn't belong to any Legion. The tension in the convoy immediately died down as the soldiers admired Emora looking fit and healthy in her armor.

"Hey, wait here while I go get something of mine. I feel naked without it." Emora told the Lawbringer.

"You weren't feeling naked before?" The Lawbringer joked, making the Warden actually laugh. She turned and ran to the medical wagon, where she reached in and grabbed her longsword.

She admired its sleek look. The blade was fresh, sharp, and shined. The handle was refined, and the hilt was sturdy and tough.

"My only true love." Emora giggled to herself as she jumped out of the wagon and ran to find the Lawbringer.

"Alright! What's for lunch Air—AHHH!"

Emora's heart nearly stopped when she spotted the Lawbringer holding the Nobushi by her neck and strangling her into the air. There were soldiers standing around the scene, too scared to attack the heavily armored Lawbringer.

Emora quickly grew angry. "Ohmar! What are you doing?!"

The furious Lawbringer turned to look at the Warden with a shocked expression.

"This? Is THIS is your friend?! The one that was going to make our food!? I KNOW HER!" Ohmar yelled.

Emora leaned back, her expression surprised, her eyes full of shock and fury. "What do you mean you know her? How is that possible?"

Ohmar raised Airi further up into the air; he tightened his grip on the Nobushi's neck, making her release choked moans that begged for air. Emora grit her teeth, trying to suppress the situation peacefully.

"This girl...Hakushi. She was one of the four Samurai that attacked my village...One of the warriors that brought my hometown to its knees...One of the quote on quote Heroes that killed those I love!" Ohmar yelled out.

Emora's eyes widened, she opened her mouth but immediately shut it. Her lips trembled as she looked at Airi, who was slowly shaking her head within Ohmar's grip.

"E...Emor..a..I...It was...The...P...Past..." Airi wheezed through the Lawbringers grasp.

The Warden looked at the ground. Then up at Ohmar.

"You...I killed all three of your allies...But you were the lucky one that escaped. I saw you limp away back into the Myre! I SAW YOU! I swore to kill you if I ever saw you again...I saw your face. I knocked it off when I fought you. But by the time I had arrived, it was too late. Your horses were already running off with carriages of food and supplies from my people." The Lawbringer growled. He glared at Airi with fierce eyes.

Emora watched in silence as Ohmar choke-slammed Airi down onto a small wooden wagon that shattered and broke into scrap pieces of wood from the caliber of the maneuver.

"AHHH!" Airi cried out, she was struggling to decide which to do. Yell out in pain, or gasp for air.

Emora took a step forward; she was holding her sword tightly in her right hand.

"Ohmar stop! Airi...Explain to me why you and your Samurai attacked this Lawbringer's village. Please..." The Warden said sternly.

Airi limped off of the pile of wood that was once before a wagon. She fell to her knees, and crawled towards Emora, holding her hand out.

"RAGH!" Ohmar yelled out as he stomped on the Nobushi's hand, causing her to cry out in pain.

"STOP IT! LET HER TALK!" Emora thundered, making the Lawbringer back off a little.

Airi held her hand close to her chest, which was beginning to bleed again. "T-The Samurai...Our land suffers from civil wars that our emperors and Daimyo wage against each other. My clan deeply needed supplies...We were protecting our territory as best we could, and our leader was getting desperate.

Emora listened closely. Ohmar clutched his fists tightly, glaring at the Nobushi.

"We were protecting innocent people, elderly, and even children. We desperately needed supplies...And we didn't want to steal from the peaceful tribes that live in the Myre. So...We decided to attack the small nearby villages in the borders of Ashfeld."

Ohmar began to grunt out loud, he held his poleaxe tightly, his entire arm shaking in anger.

"We only killed those who got in got in our way...Ohmar...I'm so sorry..." Airi turned to the Lawbringer with a hurt expression. She bowed down and cried quietly while her head was down.

Emora watched Airi lie there on her knees, bowing forward to Ohmar, a humble, honest Lawbringer who was out for vengeance. There is a difference between vengeance and justice. But in times of rage and conflict, people are blind. They lose their judgment; they lose their sense of humanity for a short time. They do things without a true meaning and are driven by strong emotions in the moment of impulse.

Ohmar slowly put on his helmet. He shut the visor loudly over his face.

"Today...Airi Hakushi..."

The Nobushi looked up at the Lawbringer with a gasp. He was holding his poleaxe in a battle stance.

"You die."

Ohmar let out a yell as he raised his axe over his head. Emora was at the ready and roared as she charged forward.

As Ohmar's axe was about to dig into Airi's skull, Emora thrust her longsword forward, barely stopping the axe. Airi cried out in panic and began to stumble backward on all fours.

Emora lifted the Lawbringers axe up using her sword; she flicked her blade up and used all her strength to force the axe up into the air, leaving Ohmar open.

"HAH!" Emora shouted as she swung her sword in a powerful left arc. Her sword made contact with Ohmar's armor and made a loud clanging noise.

"AH!" Ohmar grunted as he staggered back, his steel plate armor pierced by the freshly sharpened blade.

"You have quite the sharp sword there...Warden." Ohmar got into a battle stance. "You must get out of my way. Please, I'm asking you once. Let me take my revenge on the last Samurai that escaped my axe-head the day my village was nearly wiped out."

Emora shook her head. "I can't let you do that. She's hurt Ohmar...Why can't you spare her..?"

The Lawbringer looked at the ground, before turning back to face Emora. "You wouldn't be able to understand how I feel right now."

He dashed forward, taking Emora by surprise. He pushed her back using the shaft of his axe, causing Emora to stagger backward. He followed up with a swift light attack on Emora's cheek, making her start bleeding.

"Get...Out of my way!"

Ohmar swung his axe full strength in a powerful side heavy. Emora's hands tingled as she parried the attack.

"Holy shit...His stopping power is...Horrifying..." The Warden thought. She slanted her eyebrows in concentration as she charged forward in the form a shoulder charge.

She slashed Ohmar twice across the torso, then powered up another charge. Ohmar stepped to the side to dodge, but Emora stopped herself and elbowed the Lawbringer in the face.

"GAH!" He lashed out.

Emora uppercut the Lawbringer along his torso, cutting only his lower body. Her sword only scratched his strong upper-armor.

"Holy shit!" Emora yelled as she chained with a strong top heavy. She felt herself lose breath as Ohmar parried the attack, and returned with a light attack swing to her chin.

"OHAH!" The Warden's head violently cocked back, blood streaming from her mouth. The lack of a helmet was affecting her combat heavily. She watched as Ohmar chained his light with a heavy uppercut pierced clean through Emora's armor, and left a bloody scar along her ribcage.

He then thrust the front of axe forward like a spear and made contact with Emora's stomach. Ohmar yelled out in anger as he raised his axe over his head, and came down with a huge amount of force.

"WOAH!" Emora exclaimed as she barely managed to dodge the huge strike. She realized the Ohmar was open, and she took advantage.

She swung her sword across his metallic chest, piercing his armor, but only causing sparks to fly out. The strike did stun Ohmar though, long enough for Emora to raised her sword for a top-heavy, which she faked, and replaced with a low strike to the Lawbringer's waist, which managed to penetrate and send a trail of blood flying from the wound.

"HRAH!" Emora yelled as she kicked the Lawbringer in the stomach. He staggered back and crashed into a nearby wagon, stunning him. Emora landed a clean top heavy on Ohmar's chest, making a horrible gnashing sound as she tore through his steel plate armor, and made solid contact with his flesh.

"GRAAH!" Ohmar yelled out. He recovered from the blow angrily and attempted to slash Emora's chest with a light attack, which failed. He then thrust his axe forward, in an attempt to stab the Warden in the ribs.

Emora parried the thrust attack harshly; she struck the Lawbringer on the side of his head with a strong, sturdy hit from her hilt. She then used her momentum to whip her blade right, and snap a powerful side heavy into Ohmar's side, which made clean contact.

"AHHH!" The Lawbringer yelled out in pain, he doubled over to protect himself from further abuse.

"Don't turtle up!" Emora shouted as she grabbed Ohmar's neck, and began to thrust the tip of her sword into his stomach.

"NO! NO!"

Ohmar backhanded Emora with his gauntlet's knuckles, easily knocking her back and giving him time to recover.

Emora stepped back a bit; she held her hand up to her face, hiding her nose and mouth.

"Ggh...Fuck.." Emora growled through grit teeth. She wiped blood that was escaping from her nose and took a deep breath.

"We don't have to continue.." She panted.

Ohmar let out a short chuckle. "You're right...Just let me slaughter Hakushi...And I'll be on my way." He grunted.

The Nobushi was watching with worried eyes. She was being held by her fellow soldiers, a medic helping her replace the bandage clot in her stab wound.

Emora narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

Ohmar scoffed. "Then we'll continue. After I kill you...I'll kill her."

Emora let out an angry growl that she quickly tried to hide, she then sighed. "Hm...That's too bad. You won't even get to lay a finger on her. You'll never get past me."

"We'll see about that!" Ohmar shouted as he charged forward, an unexpected move from such a big target.

The Lawbringer impaled Emora with the tip of his axe and drove her backward. He slammed her into a carriage that carried crates full apples. The Warden grunted out in shock as the crates fell all over her, and apples went spilling everywhere.

Ohmar swung his axe in a side heavy attack, managing to strike a fumbled up Emora, and then bashing her with a light attack to the face. He twirled around; his axe out in a straight line in front of him.

"HAGAH!" Emora shouted as she ducked underneath the attack, and charged into the Lawbringer's stomach. She swiped her sword upwards, but now with enough force, only denting Ohmar's armor. She scoffed as she feinted a top-heavy, and continued to grab her opponent's forearm.

"Get off of me!" Ohmar shouted as he crashed his knuckles into Emora's temple. The Warden's head snapped back violently, but she recovered swiftly and used her momentum to crouch down low and dig her spiked elbow into the Lawbringer's gut.

"GUHAGHLGH!" Ohmar scoffed, saliva escaped out of his mouth like strings of spider silk. Emora kept up her attack; she jumped up and smashed the Lawbringer's chin with a strong uppercut, knocking Ohmar's head upwards.

"You're a bit too tall! How about you give ME the height advantage!" Emora laughed as she bent down, grabbed Ohmar's leg, and launched it forward. She rolled sideways underneath him as he fell forward on his face, smacking his helmet on the dusty ground, making him break out in a fit of violent coughs and wheezes.

Emora raised her sword and thrust it downwards as hard as she could, right in the center or Ohmar's back.

"Surrender! This wound is too much for you to bear! Stop fighting, and return to protect your village for another day!"

Ohmar groaned as Emora's sword was stabbed into his back. The sharp tip managed to pierce his armor like paper and dig into his back harshly. The blade wasn't deep enough to hit his spine, so the downed Lawbringer still had a chance.

"I won't go down so easily!" He yelled out, full of anger.

"Uh oh."

Emora ripped her sword out, bringing out a short yelp from Ohmar. She watched as he reached for an apple with his right hand, and proceeded to whip it at her face.

"GUH!" The Warden cried out as the apple exploded on impact, apple mush flew everywhere, and the sticky juices drenched Emora's face and ran down her neck.

"You said you were hungry, weren't you? Eat that!"

Ohmar took the initiative while Emora struggled to claw apple guts out of her eyes with her metallic fingers. He swung his axe to the side, striking her on the side. She cried out in agony as the axe gouged her flesh.

"Down you go!" Ohmar cackled as he swept Emora's legs with the shaft of his axe, making her fall onto her back. He raised his axe in power.

"DIE!"

"RAGH!" Emora roared as she rolled out of the way, and swung her sword in an arc towards Ohmar's kneecap. A loud metallic bang could be heard as the Lawbringer fell onto one knee, disabled.

The Warden cracked her blade into the center of Ohmar's helmet, piercing through, and cutting from his nose, all the way to his right cheekbone. The Lawbringer lashed out in an agonizing shriek as he fell onto his back.

Emora raised her sword and brought it down in a loud smash as it made contact with Ohmar's thick chest. A horrible crunch rang out as her blade grinded through solid steel plate armor, and penetrated into squishy flesh.

"AAAHH!" The Lawbringer cried out, he rolled over on his side, grunting with a horrible pain. He watched as Emora raised her sword into the air again, ready to slam down for the second time.

He raised his axe above his head with one arm, which was barely enough to block the attack. The sharp blade of the sword got lodged into the wooden shaft of the poleaxe, rendering Emora stuck for a brief amount of time.

"Get over here!" Ohmar roared as he grabbed the blade of Emora's sword with his gauntlet, he pulled it back as hard as he could, making Emora stumble forward.

"HUAH!" The Lawbringer grunted as he thrust his fist directly into the Warden's gut. He jabbed it deeper, hitting more critically.

"GH—KUUAGHH!" Emora's body crippled, it was as if all the air in her body had suddenly been suctioned out of her mouth in a single second. She nearly fell onto her knees as blood squirted out of her mouth, and dripped from her bottom lip. Her bloated eyes were wide open in shock.

The two Heroes stayed in the position for a few moments. Everyone around them watching in horror.

"Ggh—Ugh...Guh...Hnh...Gha..."

Emora finally fell onto one knee, and eventually onto her side. She stared at her hand that was laid out in front of her face as she sprawled out on the ground.

Ohmar rose to his full height. He looked around, then straight at a frozen Airi.

"This...This is what is going to happen to you..." The Lawbringer panted. "I'll beat you down, and into a PULP when I kill you!" He yelled out.

"Emora...Emora no! Please get up...Please, Emora!" Airi cried at the Warden.

"She's not getting back up. It's over—"

Just as Ohmar was about to walk forward and kill Airi, he felt something stop his foot. He looked down, shocked to see Emora weakly grabbing onto his ankle, with a pained expression.

"Grgh...N...No it's not..." She moaned.

Ohmar scoffed. "Yes, it is!" He bellowed as he raised his foot to crush Emora's skull.

Airi cried out as she rushed forward and pushed the Lawbringer forward, making him stumble forward, his foot barely missing Emora's head.

"Huh!? You dare touch me?! Get over here you little—GAH!"

Ohmar felt a sharp pain in his ribcage that dug deeper and deeper, making his cries of pain louder by the second.

Emora hollered out in ecstasy as she ripped her sword out, twirled it back, and then swung it back around onto Ohmar's shoulder. Both attacks tearing through his armor and making solid impact.

The Lawbringer staggered back and turned around as fast as he could manage. He saw as Emora's sword cut through the air toward him at a shocking speed.

"HMPHH! He grunted as he knocked the attack away with his poleaxe, and spun around to deliver a devastating heavy to Emora's arm.

"AAAAHHH!" She cried out as she fell onto her side. Her arm felt as if it had just been cut in half. She dashed to the side as Ohmar missed a top heavy. She ran forward and impaled the Lawbringer through the stomach, and drove him back into a wagon. The horses neighed out from the shaking and rocking the impact caused.

"GAH!" Ohmar yelled as he grabbed Emora's sword, whipped it aside using his gauntlet, and grabbed ahold of Emora's face.

"GAAH—G-GET OFF—RUAAAAGHH!" Emora cried as she felt her head get crushed by the Lawbringer's tough grip. She felt herself get thrown away like a piece of trash, and fall on her back. She opened her eyes and wailed at what she saw.

"YOU DIE NOW!" Ohmar thundered.

"AHHH—GUGHAHAHH!" Emora gutted out. Blood shot out of her mouth and blasted out from her chest as Ohmar's poleaxe pierced through her steel plates and chainmail, and sliced into her torso.

The Warden breathed heavily, tears of despair and agony in her eyes. She slowly stood back up with the help of her sword; her torso was releasing streams of glistening blood.

"You..." Emora began. "You won't...Hurt..." The Warden looked to her friend, who was staring at her with heart-shattered eyes.

Emora gagged, tightened her throat, and then spat blood out onto the ground. She wiped her mouth, covered her chest with her hand, and frowned angrily.

"You won't hurt Airi..!" She said in a quivering voice. She raised her sword and glared at Ohmar.

"I don't get it...Why...Why do you defend her so? What does she mean to you...?" The Lawbringer asked.

Emora felt her chest begin to pulsate. Her heart rate increased as she began to think. She became fully aware of what she was feeling in her body.

The aching pain in her chest, sides, and arm. The throbbing waves of torment and discomfort form her facial injuries. The exhaustion in her muscles, her pumping heart, her slow and heavy breathing. She noticed her sweaty hands inside her gauntlets, her sticky skin because of the apple earlier in the fight, the sweat trickling down the sides of her face. That one annoying drop that tickled her nose as it dripped from the tip.

Emora looked to Airi, who was silent. The Nobushi's hands were together, her face drowned in sorrow, her eyes begging for Emora to come rest with her.

Ohmar shifted, he held his poleaxe out in front of him, pointed towards Emora. "Aren't you going to answer? Why do you defend her...Even after someone like you, a Warden, now know what she's done?"

Emora shook her head. "She did it in the past...And because she needed to do it in order to defend herself, and those she loved. She regrets it now, she cried in front of you because of it, you heartless moron!" The Warden yelled out.

Ohmar's eyes widened with sudden lunacy. "I'M HEARTLESS?! She...KILLED MY BROTHER! She killed...Children! She left mothers weeping in the streets! And she fled when she was losing her fight against me! She calls herself a Samurai?! She's a cold-blooded murderer, a psychopathic cynic, and the complete OPPOSITE of honorable! My hatred for her reaches limits that cannot be seen by even myself...And you stand in the way of my objective to avenge those she killed!"

Emora's head hurt when she heard Airi release a loud and desperate sob. She fell onto her knees, her head down, her face dug into her hands. She cried loudly as soldiers around her comforted and tried to stand her up.

Emora slowly turned to Ohmar.

"Don't you see...? She's scarred by those memories. They're a burden on her. Everyone has done something horrible. The people she killed were in the way of HER objective, and she was only doing what she was told to do. Those people she killed? Their deaths are something SHE has to deal with on her own. They'll stay on her conscious forever, but now...It's just something she has to live with." Emora said firmly, keeping direct eye contact with Ohmar. She took a deep breath.

"And just like everyone does...She has to move on from the past. And try to do better in the future."

Ohmar shook his head in annoyance; he had nothing to say in response.

"In a way...You're just like her right now. She only killed those people because they were in her way, trying to stop her from protecting those she loved back in her clan within the Myre. You...You only want to kill her...Yet right now..." Emora paused and made everyone look at the weary Lawbringer, who was in a flimsy, tired battle stance.

"Right now...You look like you want to kill me instead of her." She finished.

"It's because you're in my way! She's the one I want to kill, not you!" Ohmar yelled back, his eyes getting teary.

Emora nodded her head. "My point exactly. I'm in your way...Those people were in her way. People will do whatever they need to do in order to meet their objective. Especially if it's important to them. It's just how we are. And in battle, there isn't exactly much time to think about what you're sticking your blade into." The Warden frowned.

The Lawbringer groaned. He gritted his teeth in anger. "I...I don't care! Just step aside...And please...Just let me KILL HER!"

Ohmar charged forward at a speed way faster than anyone had expected from him. He thrust the tip of his axe into Emora's stomach, lifted her up, and then threw her over his shoulder.

"AGH!" Emora grunted as she landed behind him. Ohmar yelled out in anger as he thrust his spearhead into the Warden's stomach.

"GUHH! N-NAGHUH!" Emora cried as she grabbed the axe, and began to pull herself up.

"W-WHAT!?" Ohmar shouted out in shock.

"You won't get past me! I WON'T LET YOU KILL AIRI!" Emora shrieked.

"RAAAGH!"

"AUUUGH!"

Emora raised Ohmar's poleaxe using the hilt of her sword. She then cracked the pommel of her handle directly into the center of the Lawbringer's chest, rendering him stamina broken.

"W-WHAT THE—" Ohmar cried as Emora clanked his poleaxe out of his hands. He watched as the Warden powered up an upper-slash attack.

"NOO!" The Lawbringer yelled out as he used his thick forearm armor to block the attack, Emora's sharp blade dug into the thick steel, creating a loud screeching noise, and causing metallic sparks to lash out everywhere.

With a swift punch, he stunned Emora and snatched her own longsword from her. He seized the weapon and swung it using one hand in a wide arc heading to the right. The Warden managed to duck under the attack, and punch the Lawbringer in the face with her steel gauntlet.

"RGH!" Ohmar grunted as Emora harshly whipped her knuckles into the joint of his arm, making his entire arm vibrate and quiver. He felt his fingers become paralyzed as he dropped the longsword.

"AUGH!" Ohmar lashed out as he took another punch from Emora. His head cracked to the side from the impact. He staggered back, disoriented.

"COME HERE!" Emora ran forward and leaped into the air.

"HUH—AULGH!" The Lawbringer felt his ribcage seemingly collapse as Emora launched her legs into his body with a powerful, full caliber dropkick. He staggered back away from the convoy holding his stomach in pain.

"EMORA!" Airi cried out as she broke free from the soldiers holding her, and began to run after the Warden.

"NO! I'm sorry ma'am...We can't let you fight!" A soldier with a large shield stepped in front of her.

"LET ME GO TO HER!" Airi yelled out. She ran forward, but the soldier pushed her back using his shield.

"W-Wha..." Airi stammered, she panted as she watched Emora run towards Ohmar in a blind fit of rage.

"I'm sorry...Orders from Commander Ryon..." The soldier said quietly.

Airi stumbled back and fell; she caught herself with her arms and sat looking up at the soldier with tears running down her face.

"Please...She can't win without her sword and I know it! You have to help her...PLEASE!" Airi begged.

The soldier glanced at his allies. He nodded his head.

"We can't risk shooting Madame Ryon with our arrows. But we have something that might work if she can react fast enough...But it's risky."

Airi stood up at her full height; she put her hand on her chest and leaned forward. "Do it...Do anything, just as long as she lives!"

The soldier nodded his head in understanding.

"AHHH!" Emora charged forward, she jabbed Ohmar in his jaw with a strong punch. She began to pummel and throw punches in fast, quick bursts. She pushed him and walked forward as her punches rolled into his body. As she threw more and more, she developed a pattern, and her blows began to get sharper and harder.

"GH...GRAH! UGH!" Ohmar grunted as he attempted to block all the blows heading his way. Finally, he found an opening and launched his kneecap into Emora's stomach. He grabbed her neck and threw her behind him.

"AGH!" Emora exclaimed as she stumbled forward, and turned to recover.

"DOWN WE GO!" Ohmar yelled as he charged forward.

He tackled the Warden and leaped forward using his legs to throw himself forward.

"OH MY GOD! EMORA! NO!" Airi cried out as she watched the two Heroes disappear down the ridge. He voice cracked, and her ear-tearing cry rang throughout the entire forest area, scaring birds away from their nests, and rustling nearby trees.

Ohmar and Emora rolled down the rocky slope in each other's arms. At first, the two were grasping onto one another, trying to force the other underneath, and into the ground. But as they progressed down the ridge, they gained more and more speed.

"AGH—GUH—RAGH—HLGH—GLAH—OUGH!"

"UGH—URGH—CAH—GLGH—WAH—AUH!"

Both Emora and Ohmar rolled and smashed into the ground violently as they plummeted down the slope, releasing loud, short grunts as they collided with the ground.

"AUUGHA—KGUH!" Emora cried out as she smashed into the ground on her shoulder. She rolled over and landed on her side.

"RAUUGH—PUAHAH!" Ohmar grunted as he cracked the dirt beneath him when he crashed into the ground on his chest. He flopped onto his back and sprawled out on the ground.

"Ggh...H-Haah...Uh—Dh..." Emora moaned as she tried to move. Her entire body ached, and her armor was covered in dust and dirt.

"Uhh...Heh—Haha...Tsk—Tch..." Ohmar breathed through grit teeth as he managed to hold himself up with one arm.

One advantage Emora had this time was NOT having a helmet. After the bumpy, rough fall, having a helmet could potentially snap your neck on the way down. Ohmar got lucky, but that didn't mean he didn't have dust in his nose and mouth, and dirt in his eyes and helmet.

"Cah! Ugh—AGH! Stupid—AGHH!" Ohmar fumbled around as she stood up, he threw his helmet out and began to try and regain his vision.

Emora moaned quietly on the ground, unable to move at all. She wiggled her toes and moved her fingers. She slowly tilted her head on the ground.

"Nothing broken...How lucky can someone get..."

Emora yelped as she began to push herself up using her arms. She was an all fours when she looked up to see Ohmar limping toward her slowly.

"No...No..."

Emora stumbled around as she stood up. Her legs felt like jelly, her entire body felt too heavy to keep upright. She stumbled back and fell against a rock.

"You...You've lost Emora...I'm sorry it had to end this way..." The Lawbringer finished his limp; he bent down and reached for the weakened Warden.

"N-No...Ohmar, please! Please no!" Emora cried, she tried to stop his arm from touching her. But he pushed her hands aside and grabbed her by the hair.

He lifted her up, pulling on her hair, making the Warden yelp out in bursts of pain. She shut her eyes tightly, and grit her teeth shut.

"I'm truly sorry Emora. This would have never happened if you had just let me kill Hakushi." Ohmar said solemnly.

Emora only whimpered and sniveled in return.

The Lawbringer reached behind him and grabbed a small knife from his utility belt. It was sharp and scary looking.

Emora gulped. Ohmar watched as her neck pulse when the spit passed through her throat. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes...Get ready. Because I felt like at this point..."

The Lawbringer paused and looked at himself. His armor pierced, dented, dirty, and tattered, and battle-scarred.

"At this point, you've caused me enough trouble to have your death be worthwhile. It was a good fight Emora Ryon. But your time is over." Ohmar said firmly.

Emora's shoulders slumped, her arms fell limp at her sides, her hands unclutched and quivered loosely in fear. She prepared herself, just like what she had felt in her nightmare.

 _A knife in her neck, with her warm, perfectly colored blood splashing, pouring, leaking, spraying out of a large slit in her throat, and onto the ground. Painting the area with a spotless red color. When her body was left to rot, a large pool of her blood would surround her body like a moat around a great castle._

Emora inhaled sharply as she felt the sharp blade of the knife touch her throat, just then, Ohmar stopped.

Emora heard it; she heard her glimmer of hope, her miracle, her wish, her opportunity...To live...And see another day.

"EMORA!" Airi's voice made the Warden open her eyes in shock. Her pupils dilated and were large in her hazel eyes. She narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth as she looked up the ridge.

There was a small barrel rolling down the slope, a ton of soldiers, and Airi watched as it fell. Ohmar and Emora both realized what it was.

Gunpowder.

Emora yelled out in power, and used the last drops of her strength, willpower, and resolve to bash Ohmar's arm aside, knock the knife from his hand, and push him out of her way, and onto one knee.

She sprinted forward and felt as the Lawbringer's hand brushed against her ankle, barely missing the grab attempt.

She picked up the barrel and saw that there was a small fire flask tied to it.

"AH! OHMAR!"

"NO—AHHHH!" The Lawbringer got up and sprinted towards Emora at his full speed.

Emora's heartbeats made her chest hurt. She quickly punched the barrel with her gauntlet, making a small crack in it.

"STOP IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME! AND FROM AIRI!"

The Warden basically catapulted the barrel at Ohmar. It slammed into his chest, gunpowder spilling everywhere on him. The Lawbringer scrambled, dropping the powder stuffed barrel at his feet.

He looked up in horror. "Emora...Please..."

The Warden held the fire flask. Her face stern and her eyes closed.

"Ohmar..."

The Lawbringer shifted, too scared to move.

Emora opened her eyes. They shined with a golden flash.

"I'm sorry."

"NOOO!"

Emora threw the fire flask at Ohmar's feet; it cracked, spilling fire everywhere.

In his last seconds of life, he stared up the ridge at the Nobushi.

"YOU! HAKUSHIII—"

His death cry was brutally cut off as the fire sparked the gunpowder, and made contact with the rest in the barrel. A bright explosion sent a wave of heat outwards that hit Emora.

"AGH!"

The Warden fell onto her back, knocked by the explosion and the burst of hot air. She covered her eyes as she tried to see what had happened.

"Hah...Hah...Huh...Ugh...Hah.." The weak Warden panted. As she stood up, and slowly limped over, she spotted the remains of the Lawbringer.

His chest plate opened up wide in a scorched hole, revealing his bare, burned, charred chest. His shoulder pads had flown off, and his muscled arms were bloody and his flesh was open and incinerated. His face was burned off; only a deformed, bloody mess was left.

Whatever was left of his body was on fire. He lay on the ground, surrounded by fire, and black smoke that rose into the air.

Emora shook her head, a tear of pity rolled down her cheek. She lifted her head up to look at the now orange-blue sky. She slowly began to smile when she heard rapid footsteps behind her.

"EMORA!"

Airi threw her arms around Emora. She jumped onto her back and dug her face into her neck.

"Emora I thought you were going to die...I'm so happy you're alive..." The Nobushi cried.

The Warden sighed; she placed her hand on the Nobushi's arm that was wrapped around her neck.

"Airi...Do...Do you regret...What you did when you attacked that village...?" Emora asked.

Airi gasped as she felt her heart shatter. She crawled in front of Emora and stared at her.

"OF COURSE I DO EMORA! H-How could you...How could you POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT I DON'T! I do...And I always will! You even said it yourself...I have to live with that burden! With those lost souls on my conscious! I'll never forgive myself for what I did that day..."

The Warden nodded her head slowly.

"I believe you."

Airi gazed into Emora's eyes. The two sat looking at each other, the fire behind them providing a warm, fuzzy sensation in the air.

Emora suddenly let out a soft moan. She fell forward into Airi's arms, out cold.

"O-Oh my god! She passed out! Someone! Help me carry her back to the med-wagon!"

Emora was drenched in sweat. Her extreme exhaustion, combined with the heat of the fire was enough to wear her out completely and knock her unconscious.

* * *

 **A few hours later...In the night...**

As Airi once again took off all of Emora's armor, clothes, and undergarments, she smiled to herself.

"Emora."

The Nobushi held a damp cloth; she began to clean the Warden's dirty body, and also began to apply medicine to her open wounds.

As she gently dabbed the cloth over the Emora's forehead and face, she began to tear up.

"I may have saved you once...But now...You've saved me three times..." Airi whispered, she admired Emora's face, she watched as her chest went up and down slowly with every steady breath.

She remembered when Emora stopped Mahron as he was about to kill her. She remembered a few days ago when Emora saved her from Mariah and carried her back to safety when she couldn't walk. And now this...Getting entirely protected from an angry Lawbringer out for vengeance.

"I have a feeling...I won't get to return the favor...I want to...But I feel like I can't..."

Airi gently grabbed Emora's face. She rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

"Emora...When will I be able to tell you..."

The Nobushi paused and sucked in a sob.

 _"To tell you how I really feel..."_

* * *

 **Why was this so long? Because I LOVE LAWBRINGERS! Besides Warden and Nobushi, Lawbringers are another one of the classes I know how to play fairly well! Berserker too, but we haven't gotten to the Vikings yet, have we?**

 **This story has...Actually developed into a story! I expected this just to be some fighting encounters, but I have...Accidentally made it into more than that! Oops?**

 **Hopefully, someone made it to the end, and can leave a review on what they think of this long-ass chapter? Thanks! I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Enemy Centurion

**Funny story, I started dying of laughter when I read a PM from someone asking how I depict grunts and yells so accurately and realistically. You know the horrible cries of pain and agony that the characters release during their fights?**

 **HA! I know most fighting scenes usually don't include those grunts or sometimes no voice communications at all. I guess that's what makes my fighting scenes different from more common depictions.**

 **But back to the PM, I couldn't stop laughing for about a whole two minutes, because it was so ridiculous! It's easy buddy, just combine the letters A, H, G, R, U, and sometimes R, K, C, and L in random patterns. THAT'S HOW I DO IT, and that's how easy it can be! :3**

 **Anywho, the chapter right? Right. Here you go.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 5: Enemy Centurion**

Emora opened her eyes to the sound of a horrible cry. She gasped when she recognized the voice.

"No...Where am I?! Crap.."

Emora jumped out the wagon she was in, she looked around, and realized that all of the soldiers and men were in a circle. She looked back inside the wagon to look for her sword, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Shit...Wait. What's happening?"

Emora saw that there was a split in the circle. The men had made a straight path towards the inside of the circle that Emora could walk through.

"No...No...Please don't be..."

When Emora spotted Airi and Ohmar fighting, she cried out in anger.

"Not this again! Fuck! Get me out of here!" The Warden grabbed hair and began to pull on it. She watched as the Lawbringer grabbed the weak Nobushi and threw her against a carriage.

Emora frowned. She spotted the dead body of a...Warden, not too far away from where the two were fighting. She walked out and looked around. It was as if no one could see her.

She bent down and touched the Warden's arm. She then turned the body over to make it face up.

"AHH!" Emora stumbled back when she saw her own face and body covered in deep gauges and graphic cuts lying before her. Her boots splashed the pool of blood that surrounded her body.

"I-I'm dead?! Wait...Then Airi...Oh no..."

Emora turned around to see the Lawbringer lifting the Nobushi up into the air with both of his hands. He strangled the half-dead Nobushi as he lifted her higher.

The Warden's chest sparked with pain.

"Ohmar! STOP IT!"

Emora felt her emotion take control of her body, and she sprinted forward on impulse. She was moving unconsciously as if her body was moving on its own. Without pain, she threw herself forward in a powerful body slam.

"Agh!" Emora grunted as she landed on the floor. She got up saw that Ohmar hadn't moved an inch. Had she gone right through him?

"What the fuck!?" The Warden yelled out angrily.

Ohmar laughed as he watched blood seep out Airi's mouth and dribble down her chin and neck.

"Airi—NO!" Emora felt herself yell out. Her instinct's told her to charge forward, but she only stood and watched.

Ohmar suddenly tightened his grip on Airi's neck, he abruptly snapped her neck, ending her squirming and moaning.

He threw Airi's lifeless body onto the ground and slammed his foot down on her skull, instantly popping her head like stepping on a grape. Blood splattered everywhere, and when Ohmar lifted his foot, only broken skull and dark pink pieces of brain remained.

Emora doubled over, gagging. "No...A-AIRI! FUCK!"

* * *

Emora spiked upwards, she yelled out in anger as she punched the wall next to her, cracking the wood.

"DAMN IT! AIRI WHERE ARE YOU?!" The Warden yelled. She was once again only wearing her undergarments.

She glared at the curtains covering the entrance to the wagon. She gasped when she saw a familiar face peek through.

"Hello, Emora. It is good to see you again."

Emora's heart nearly stopped. She squealed and backed up against the back of the wagon.

It was her Commander. Commander Cinder.

"Well. You're not looking too hot Warden! What happened on your trip?" Cinder asked.

Emora's face flushed red. She cleared her throat and tried to act calm.

"Well, you see sir...The way there was fine, and we found some opposition at Citadel Gate in the form of enemy Heroes. We managed to eliminate them all sir, but Lurah and Remard didn't make it back." Emora said firmly.

"Yes, I know that Warden. I've known for over an hour." The Commander smiled. He was a young man at the age of 22, only two years older than Emora and Airi.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry sir..." Emora looked down at her bare feet, which were clean and spotless.

Cinder grinned. "I also know that you nearly died many times during this mission, is that correct?" He asked.

Emora slowly shook her head in shame.

The Commander scoffed, he chuckled genuinely. "And that you had a little a little run-in with a Peacekeeper and a Lawbringer who both proved to give you quite a bit of trouble." He said, referring to Emora's bandaged wounds.

"Y-Yes...We did." Emora shuddered.

Cinder nodded his head. "You've been sleeping in this wagon since you've arrived, which was an hour ago. How are you feeling?"

Emora bit her lip. "I...I'm fine...C-Commander Cinder? Where is Airi?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"Airi? Oh, Hakushi. She's in her quarters. I assume she's tucked in and sleeping right now." The Commander responded.

Emora felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"She told me that you saved her life three times during your trip. Way to look out for your teammates Emora. She looked horrible when the convoy arrived here, saying that she stayed awake all night, and into the afternoon looking after you, and trying to stop your bleeding." Cinder explained.

The Warden looked at herself; she was covered in tightly wrapped bandages. She was sweating, but only a little bit. Her armor was once again in a wooden box, and her clothes were folded and likely clean right next to her.

 _"That girl...Why's she doing this stuff for me...?"_

"Oh...I see." Emora finally said.

Cinder nodded his head. "Alright! Well, let's get you to our actual medics. We'll get you cleaned with a nice bath, and then patch you up with fresh bandages and medicine, how's that sound?"

Emora smiled. "It sounds great. Thank you, sir."

Commander Cinder nodded his head. "Alright! Well at least put your shirt and pants on. We can't have you walking out half naked. I'll meet you inside the fort."

"Yes, sir."

Emora pulled her shirt on and slipped her legs into her pants. She tugged her boots on impatiently and jumped out of the wagon carrying her box of armor under her arm, and her sword in the other.

She sighed as she took a look at the place she called her home. A large fortress made out of stone. High walls had archers perked up on them for defense. The towers at the corners and front gates of the base had huge ballista crossbow's that could only be used by people strong enough to turn the turret from side to side.

There was a large wooden gate that she walked through along with some of her fellow soldiers and Commander Cinder. The structures inside the base were made of stone and wood.

The barracks where she trained, the homes of people and warriors inside the base, the blacksmith she trusted so much, the tavern she could relax at, the home of her clothing designer, who made her custom clothes made out of cloth, leather, silk, linen, and even wool to mix comfortably with her armor.

The conference building, where all the fortress' maps of Ashfeld were all kept, where plans were made, where battles were planned, where secrets were discussed, where conflicts were settled, and where upper-class generals and Commander's lived. Like Cinder.

Only two Commanders' and one General lived in the large structure. The rest was open to the public, and their private quarters were always off-limits and were protected by guards.

There was a large courtyard, and off to the side were the horse stables and the storage rooms. In the far back, there were small farms that grew potatoes, carrots, radishes, cabbage, onions, tomatoes, and other vegetables and fruit. Animals were raised in the fortress; they were slaughtered in the slaughterhouse that was out behind the fort.

Having one of the wealthier Fortresses, having some of the most elite warriors; the Azure Legion was well-known throughout the land. The Azure Legion was large and had smaller branches and other bases spread out everywhere throughout Ashfeld. Their color scheme: Shades of blue, purple, green, and light gray were recognized everywhere.

The enemies and the rivals of the Azure Legion, the Elio Legion, oppose their every move. Their color scheme is the direct opposite of the Azure Legion's colors, being shades of orange, yellow, red, and black.

"Alright! Our servants have left you a tub full of water down in the basement of the barracks. They even went through the trouble of boiling the water before-hand, so you'd better hurry up and take your hot bath while you still can before the water gets cold." Cinder grinned.

"Right! Thank you, Sir!" Emora bowed lightly.

Cinder watched as the ragged Warden took off and ran through the door of the barracks.

As the door to the basement of the barracks closed behind the servants, Emora was left alone in the torchlight. She sat down in the large tub of water, spread her legs out, and laid her head back.

She relaxed her entire body, releasing out all of her stress, exhaustion, and weariness. She lay in the warm water with her eyes closed.

Her wounds had medicine applied to them; they were cleaned and had stopped bleeding so that the Warden could finally bathe without having the water turn bloody.

 _"Ah...Holy shit...I needed this...So badly..."_

A bar of soap made from wax, the oils of aromatic herbs, flower oil, and lime juice lay next to her. Along with a simple sponge, and a bowl made of clay for the Warden to dump water on herself.

As Emora cleaned her body and rinsed her hair, she found herself unable to stop thinking of Airi. She wanted to see her so badly for some reason. She wanted to thank her for being her literal caregiver after every single one of her fights, and for always looking after her while she slept.

"Oh, that's it...I have to go find her."

Emora called for the servants, who came quickly to help the Warden set herself up. They grabbed towels to start drying her off.

"Hey! You don't need to do that. I don't really like the idea of servants...All I really need help with is my hair, and cleaning up." Emora explained.

The two servants exchanged confused looks, but they nodded in understanding.

Emora dried herself off and put on her undergarments. She sat down on a chair and let one of the servants brush her hair out of its tangled, messy form.

She put on a pair of freshly woven leather pants, a cloth shirt made from wool and cotton, and a new, more comfortable pair of brown knee-high boots made from thick leather, and additionally had rubber soles made from natural latex.

The servants let Emora's hair dry and once again brushed it, and returned it to its gentle, wavy appearance. They tied it into a neat ponytail that Emora propped on her shoulder, the ponytail reached down to her breasts. She let some of her hair rest behind her ears in the form of side hair, and her forehead was covered by a fringe that she swept sideways with her fingers.

Emora looked in the mirror. She smiled and tilted her head in different angles. She had two scratches on her cheek that were covered by small bandages that the servants had placed. Medics had professionally secured her wounds with well-tied cloth bands.

"Thank you. What are your names?" Emora asked as she was about to walk out.

The two servants once again exchanged glances, but they turned to Emora and kept straight faces.

"Rose."

"Daisy."

Emora hummed. "Flower names. You two work hard?"

The two were raised to be humble. They shifted nervously, as if afraid of Emora.

"Hey...I'm not going to hurt you two."

The Warden placed her hands on the arms of each servant. Both of them released small and quiet yelps of surprise. Emora frowned, realizing how thin and fragile the servants were.

"I'll put in a good word for you. You've helped me out a lot today, and I'll try to do what I can to help your lives improve. Do you know how to read or write?"

Both servants shook their heads sadly.

"We'll start with that. I'll keep in touch. For now, you two are my assistants, not my servants, understood?"

Rose shifted. "W-We would have to tell Mr. Arun—"

Emora's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Mr. Arun? Are you talking about Arun Steel? He's still here?"

The two servants exchanged looks. They both nodded their heads.

Emora looked at a single spot between her boots. She remembered Arun. He was a strong, arrogant, egotistical man who was always full of himself back in training.

Being the top of the male class, he chose the cocky, boastful route to become a Centurion. He always liked to punch things, and he was handy with a Gladius sword. He always bragged that his last name, Steel, hailed from his ancient Roman ancestry.

"Arun Steel...That idiot. I thought he was banished from the entirety of the Azure Legion when he killed two of his fellow Heroes!"

The servants shook their heads. "He was spared by Mr. Cinder ma'am...From pity." Daisy spoke up.

Emora frowned. She then noticed the bruises that the two servants had on their faces, arms, and legs. Their long gowns were torn, and the little hats they wore were ripped and tattered.

"Why do you need to ask him to come with me?" Emora demanded.

Daisy and Rose swallowed.

"We belong to him..."

Emora cocked her head back in disgust and confusion. "Belong to him? What the hell does that mean?"

Rose's lips trembled from Emora's sudden show of power. She felt intimidated and scared of the powerful woman she knew was a Warden of the Azure Legion.

Daisy touched Rose's arm gently, she turned to Emora. "We're his servants...That's what he says."

Emora shook her head. "No...No someone can't have private servants without permission. I was going to ask Cinder for permission to let you be under my protection. Does Arun have his permission?"

The two servants shook their heads.

"What the hell is he doing?! And...What're these bruises? Where are they from?"

Rose sniveled quietly; she looked up at Emora with her hands together. "Just bruises from falling and all of that..."

Emora detected a lie immediately. "Tell me the truth, Rose. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

Emora's true Warden instincts came out. She was doing her job, protecting those who can't protect themselves, helping the weak, and standing for justice.

Rose let Emora wipe her tears away; she nodded her head and looked up with her brown eyes.

"Arun...He beats us when he gets mad." She whispered.

Daisy was crying too. "Yes...He hits us with his metal hand...It hurts..."

Emora's eyes widened with unmatched rage. Her hazel irises flashed golden in the light from a nearby torch. The two servants looked up at the now angry Warden.

"That...Bastard...I won't let him do that to you for any longer!"

As Emora was about to rampage out of the door, both Rose and Daisy grabbed ahold of her hands.

Emora jumped, feeling how cold and bony the hands of the servants were compared to her own warm and strong ones.

"What's wrong?" She turned around.

Daisy and Rose were pulling on Emora's arms, crying. Were they begging for her to stop?

"W-What's wrong with you two? Is everything okay?"

The two girls shook their heads. They sobbed and pulled harder. They began to grunt and moan.

It was then that Emora realized how weak these girls were. They were pulling as hard as they could, and the Warden barely felt tilted forward.

"Tell me you two! What's going on? Why don't you want me to tell Arun?"

Rose lifted her head, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"We can't let him find out we told you...We can't let Cinder find out what else Mr. Steel has done...We just can't...He'll kill us..." Rose begged.

Emora's anger grew.

"I won't LET HIM kill you! And what else has he done?!"

Daisy rushed forward and threw herself into Emora's arms.

"He killed our children! Both of our children!"

Emora's head spun. She stumbled backward, nearly fainting.

"W-What did you say...?"

The two servants fell to their knees, both sobbing.

"He...Did he impregnate you two? Both of you?!"

The two girls, both Rose and Daisy nodded their heads.

Emora's fury surpassed her limits. She clutched her fists, her jaw trembled in anger, and her eyes sparkled with tears of fury.

She completely forgot about Airi. She took a long deep breath and then turned to the two servants, who were both looking up at her with eyes full of tears.

"Tell me...Do you two know how to assemble a Warden's suit of armor?" She asked, her voice powerful, her gaze paralyzing.

The eyes of the two servants widened with astonishment, grins grew on their faces as they nodded their heads.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Emora was standing up straight with her arms out, and her legs spread. The servants grabbed a freshly forged silver suit of armor, and blue robes. They began to assemble the armor on Emora's body while she stood.

They slipped on her brigandine and secured her utility belt to lock it down on her entire torso. Rose wrapped Emora's chest and neck with chainmail while Daisy was bent over strapping silver shin and knee armor on her legs.

Both servants stood and added chainmail to Emora's arms. Daisy grabbed brigandine standards and helped Emora fasten them to her lower body; they ended right above her kneecaps. The bottom flaps of the brigandine on her torso folded over and ended right below her hips.

They added padding onto her arms and were finally ready to armor her up. Emora slid her fingers and hands into powerful new gauntlets. Both servants strapped elbow pads to her arms.

"My chestpieces," Emora said sternly as she raised her arms up into the air.

Rose and Daisy began to place steel plates on Emora's torso. One particular plate had a carving of a diamond on it. They strapped her chest pieces down tightly, leaving belts and buckles across her chest, building an effective, padded protection system.

Finally, Rose and Daisy stood on either side of Emora and fastened spiked shoulder pads onto her shoulders. Underneath the pads, a long blue cape reached down to her calves.

The two servants stood back and watched as Emora looked at them directly, her expression stern and mad.

"Wow..."

"Woah..."

Emora reached out with her armored hand, looking at Daisy.

"O-Oh! Here! I'm sorry..." She stammered, she handed Emora the final piece of her armor.

The Warden finally came into full uniform by sliding her head into her custom-made helmet. The visor was open, and she looked at the two servants.

"Okay..."

Emora walked over to the wall, were a sharp, well-made longsword that was made just for her rested. It was made by the blacksmith that Emora trusted so much, and knew would never fail to forge good weapons and steel armor.

She grabbed the sword, slowly wrapped her fingers around the grippy handle, and lifted it up.

The two servants stared at the beautiful blade, knowing it's power in the hands of a Warden, the two swallowed and shuddered.

Emora put the sword at her waist. She turned to the two servants and grinned.

"I think it's time we pay Arun Steel a little visit."

With those words, Emora's grin disappeared as she shut the visor down over her face. She stormed out of the barrack's building in full armor, the two servants scuttled behind her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Airi paced around in her room endlessly. She had organized everything and cleaned her entire living quarters. She smelled good and was dressed casually. The room was lit by a few small candles, and a stick of incense burned in an ashtray, filling the room with a wonderful aroma.

"Ugh...Where is she?! I thought for sure that she'd be looking for me!" The Nobushi tugged on her hair, before quickly fixing it again.

"We went through so much on our trip...Has she forgotten about all of it? D-Does she already have someone she loves? No, she couldn't have! S-She's been individual for her entire life...Um..."

Airi sat down on her bed; she dug her face into her hands.

"Emora...Where are you..."

* * *

 **At the doorstep of Arun Steel's living quarters...**

Emora stomped onto the steps of Arun's house and slammed her fist into the door multiple times, knocking loudly.

She stepped back, waiting for a response.

A friend of Arun's, who was in full training armor, opened the door after a few seconds.

Emora grabbed the small man, threw forward from the doorstep, and onto the ground.

"GAH!" The man grunted as he rolled onto the floor.

Emora put her sword to his throat.

"Where is Arun?! TELL ME!"

"I'm right here, why you asking?" A voice said from behind her.

Emora spun around to face the doorstep, where Arun stood in his full centurion armor. He had his gauntlet on, and his gladius was in that armored hand. The other hand was on his hip, and he was leaning against the doorway on his shoulder.

"So. What's the problem Warden?" Arun spat, his wide grin made Emora fume on the inside.

"These two. They've told me things, is what they're saying true?" Emora yelled.

Arun immediately turned serious. He stood up straight and glared at Daisy and Rose.

"What did you tell her? Who are you!" He yelled at Emora.

The Warden lifted her visor up on her helmet. Her hazel eyes dug lasers into Arun's face with her horrifyingly concentrated glare.

"Ah...If it isn't Emora Ryon. I could recognize that pretty little face of yours anywhere princess." Arun smiled. He then walked forward, and past Emora.

"What did I tell you about telling anyone about our deal!"

The Centurion raised his fist to strike Daisy. But before he could, he felt that his fist couldn't move forward.

"Huh? What the!"

Emora was holding onto Arun's wrist tightly, not letting his fist fly. He grip was unbearable, and the Centurion began to squirm his arm around to break free.

"What do you think you're doing bitch!" Arun scowled, he grunted as he tried to break free of Emora's grasp.

With a swift movement of her neck and head, Emora's visor slammed closed. She cracked her neck swiftly and tightened her grip on Arun's wrist.

"Sorry. But I'm not letting you do anything to Rose or Daisy anymore. They don't belong to you, and after today, they'll be free of your dominance over their freedom." Emora said sternly.

Arun scoffed. "Who are you to say that? What're you gonna do huh?"

Emora harshly pulled back on Arun's arm. He cried out as he turned to face Emora. The Warden backhanded the Centurion in his face, then launched a punch forward that knocked him to the ground.

"AUGH! Gh—You'll be regretting that Emora!" The Centurion said as he got up. He wiped blood from his nose and grabbed his helmet. He slipped on over his head, and his face was replaced by a steel faceplate.

He spun his gladius around in arrogance. He paced back and forth, grinning behind his faceplate.

"Emora dear, you could just leave, you know. This doesn't have to be this way." Arun laughed.

Emora clutched her longsword as she got into guard stance.

"After what you've done in the past, what you've done while I was gone, and what you're going to do if I don't stop you...This does have to be this way." The Warden replied.

The Centurion let out a short snicker. His tone then got serious.

"Fine. So be it."

He charged forward at a full sprint. Rose, Daisy, and Arun's friend backed away, all three watching closely.

Emora watched as Arun lifted up into the air, his gladius raised to come down with a strong crushing attack.

"Hm. You're too predictable!" The Warden shouted as she sparked her sword past Arun's gladius, and brought it down on his chest in a devastating and painful counterstrike deflect.

"AGH!" Arun cried out as he backed up, but Emora didn't let up. She lunged forward, her shoulder charge connecting into the Centurion's torso. She slid her sword across his stomach twice in two successful slash attacks, and then spun around to gather momentum. Her sword sliced through the air as it came towards Arun's side.

"Nice try, cheesecake!" The Centurion laughed as he used his gladius and gauntlet to parry the attack, disabling Emora. He clocked her across the face with a swift knuckle smash and then threw his kneecap forward in a swift movement.

"GAUUGHHH!" Emora suddenly gutted out as Arun's kneecap dug into her stomach. He laughed as he then slashed her twice on her chest. He struck Emora with a powerful punch to the jaw, making her head crack upwards.

He quickly thrust his sword into Emora's body, causing blood to shoot out on the direct impale.

"AHHH!" Emora cried out, she gritted her teeth as she looked at Arun with angry eyes behind her helmet.

The Centurion ducked down low after ripping his sword out, and elbowed the Warden underneath the ribcage, making her crouch over in pain.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE, WARDEN!"

Arun slashed his gladius upwards, making a loud clang and bright sparks as it struck the bottom of Emora's helmet. It made a metallic scratch across Emora's faceplate, going from her the right side of her jaw to her left eye.

The Warden fell onto her back, but then quickly recovered as she got back into position.

She crouched and powered up a shoulder charge. Arun charged forward and lifted his leg. He delivered a strong kick to Emora's stomach that made her entire body shake in pain.

"KAAAUUGH!" Emora cried out, she stumbled backward, breathless.

Arun jumped up and thrust his gladius into Emora's shoulder pad. It made a bit of penetration; enough for him get the chance to uppercut the Warden in her jaw.

"DAUUH! Gh—AAAHH!"

Emora recovered from the rocking uppercut to her jaw only to receive a back kick to her ribcage. She crippled, and Arun managed to slash her from her shoulder down to her gut. He went in again to get another attack in, but Emora managed to parry the attack and cuff him with a strong right hook.

Arun grunted out loud as Emora's fist connected with the side of his head. She swung her sword upwards, delivering a solid blow up the Centurion's torso.

She raised her sword in the air, making the Centurion move to parry. She stopped her attack and stepped to the side.

"Huh!?"

Before Arun could react, Emora was behind him with a full-throttle shoulder charge on the way.

"TE SECABO!" She thundered as she body slammed Arun with all her strength. Her battle cry echoed and could be heard throughout the large fort.

"AAHH!" Arun yelled as he launched forward. He stopped himself and slid to a stop. But before he could turn around, he felt a horrible, unbearable streak of pain stem from his back. He felt as a long, sharp blade sliced down his entire back.

"GAAAAHHH! GUH—GAHAAH!" Arun cried out in agony, he spun around, stumbling over his own feet.

"DIE YOU MANIPULATING PIECE OF SHIT!" Emora roared, she swung her sword over her head and came down in a huge top heavy.

"GH—GRGH!" Arun grunted through grit teeth as he placed his gladius in the way of the super-heavy attack. Emora's blade crashed down on the Centurion's gladius. A loud clang rang out through the air, and metallic sparks flew out from the impact of the two swords.

"DAGH!" Arun grunted as the strength of Emora's downward force made him fall to one knee. The two pressed on each other, grunting and forcing each other down and up.

"GRRGH—HAANGH!" Arun yelled as he tried to push Emora's blade upwards.

"HGNNGH! GRAAH!" Emora yelled as she tried to force Arun's gladius downwards.

The Warden saw a clear opening. She lifted her leg up and delivered a powerful kick to Arun's chest, sending him on his back.

"AHGGH!" Arun hollered as Emora raised her sword into the air, its tip pointing downwards.

"HAH!" Emora grunted as she planted her sword into the Centurion's stomach.

"GHUH—GLAAARGHH! KUH—CAAUUH!" Arun spat, blood sprayed through the holes in his helmet made for him to breathe through. He gagged and coughed uncontrollably on the ground.

Arun grabbed ahold of Emora's blade using both of his hands; he began to pull it out of his stomach all on his own, taking the Warden by surprise.

"Huh?! What!?" Emora's eyes widened in shock, her mouth wide open.

"I'm...Not that easy to kill!"

Arun pushed the blade back, making the pommel of Emora's blade strike her in the mouth. She retreated backward, stunned and bleeding from the mouth.

Arun quickly but sloppily stood back up. He charged at Emora full power, taking advantage of her stunned state.

Using the full extent of his physical power, he thrust his blade into the center of Emora's stomach. He forced it farther, and farther, and farther inside. The gladius going deeper, and deeper...

"Ggh...Ah..." Emora quietly gargled on blood. She released short moans of pain and numbness.

"EMORA!" Daisy yelled.

"NO! EMORA!" Rose cried.

Arun savagely jabbed Emora in the throat with his armored gauntlet. Spit and blood flew out of Emora's breathing holes. It sprayed behind her helmet, obscuring her vision completely.

The Warden couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow, and couldn't compute what was going on. The world was black, and she couldn't see.

Emora fell onto her back, she coughed and gagged endlessly. Arun had no mercy. He charged forward, leaped into the air, and came down in a devastating ground pound. He dug his gladius into Emora's stomach.

"GH! Ha...Ngh..."

Arun left his sword stuck in the Warden's body. He stood up, his armor bloody, panting heavily, and heavily exhausted.

He yelled out in power and victory, pounding on his own chest. He threw off his helmet and slicked his hair back.

Rose fell to her knees, Daisy quickly bent over to comfort her. Arun's friend stepped away from the two girls as he walked over to them.

"You really thought she could beat me? You really thought...She could help you? You ACTUALLY thought...That she could free you from me? No...You're MINE. And that's how it's going to stay." Arun smirked, evil ravaged his face.

Rose and Daisy eyed the ground, they said nothing in return.

"You pair of sluts. You're gonna get beaten hard tonight. I'll make sure not to clean my gauntlet...So not only will your blood be stained on it, but Emora's blood too!" Arun laughed manically, showing his bloody fist to the two servant girls.

As Arun grabbed both girls tightly by their arms, a faint cry went off behind him that made his heart stop.

"Arun...Ngh...Ggh...Let...T-Them...G..Go..."

The Warden, Emora wearily stood up. The Gladius was stuck inside her, impaled through her body. With her helmet scarred across the face, her armor bloody and cut, and her entire body aching in pain...

She stood.

"W-What the...HELL!? I...I killed you I...I thought..."

Emora grabbed the handle of Arun's gladius. She began to tug on it gently, making herself moan and groan in pain.

"Tch...Gheh! Rgh...GAH! Guh—AAAGHH! RUUAAAGHHHH!"

Little by little, the blade of the Centurion's gladius became visible. It was dripping with blood, every inch of it. The farther out it got, the louder Emora's endless scream got.

At the finale, she yanked the Gladius out from her stomach; releasing a blood curdling, spine-tingling, ear tearing, nightmare-inducing cry that everyone in the Fortress heard clearly.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Airi spiked up from her slumber, her eyes wide, her heart racing.

"EMORA!"

Cinder looked up from his book, his eyes in shock, and his expression alert.

"Emora?!"

The Warden's clothes designer, the bartender at the tavern, the blacksmith, the teachers at the barracks, the other Commander, and even the General of the fortress woke up from their sleep in shock to hear the familiar voice of Emora in danger.

Rose and Daisy opened their eyes; Arun took his hands off his ears. They all looked at Emora, who was holding the gladius in her quivering arm. Her legs shook as she stood up, slouched over. Her other hand was pressed tightly against the gap in her body.

"If I'm not dead...I must've gotten lucky..." She whispered. She spat onto the ground next to her, pure blood, no spit.

Arun shifted in his stance. "Lucky?"

Emora nodded her head slowly.

"You're a shitty fighter...You hit no vitals."

With a cry of justice, determination, perseverance, and willpower, she launched the Gladius forward like a throwing knife.

The blade flipped through the air, cut through the air at a blinding speed.

Arun couldn't move. His eyes were wide, his mouth was wide open. His entire body frozen, staring at the stunning view of the gladius flipping towards him.

In the blink of an eye, a stream of blood shot out of Arun's mouth and splashed out onto the ground. The sword struck him right in the heart. With bloodshot eyes, trembling lips, and a crooked body, he slowly looked down to gaze at the blade in his chest.

He staggered back against the front wall of his house. He leaned back, his eyes with the look of death embedded in them.

He sagged down and slid down the wall slowly. A perfect line of blood smeared behind him as he fell further down the wall.

Finally, in a slumped sitting position, he hung his head low as his body went limp. He sat up against the wall with a steady trail of blood flowing out from his heart, creating a small pool around where he sat.

Everyone rushed over to look at the horrific scene. Cinder was yelling, the citizens and workers clamoring, and Airi weeping and crying out for the one she loved.

The world around Emora spun around. Her vision went blurry; tears fell from her eyes as she felt herself lose power in her legs. She fell onto her knees, and her hearing went all muffled.

As she was about to fall forward, an all too familiar grasp caught her. The frantic, panicked voice of Airi rang and echoed through the Warden's head.

 _"Emora! Emora please don't die! EMORA HANG ON PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! Don't leave me Emora...Please don't leave me! You can't! You have to hang on! I'm begging you Emora...Just hold on..."_

The words were faint, muffled. The rough outline of Airi's crying face flashed through her vision. Behind her, Cinder called for medics and doctors with his powerful yells and commands.

Emora couldn't move her toes. She couldn't move her legs. She felt as something changed in her hand. It felt...Warm, soft, soothing.

Airi had taken off the Warden's gauntlet and was holding onto her hand.

 _"Emora...Grab onto my hand, and try to grasp it as tightly as you can! You can't fall asleep Emora! Don't close your eyes! Don't DIE Emora!"_

The Warden's breathing slowed. Her vision almost completely blacked out. Her hearing bad and any words she heard were barely understandable.

But...She paid attention to that constant warm feeling. She used what seemed like the rest of her strength to wrap her fingers around Airi's hand.

She would hang on. She would hold on tightly. She would do her best to cling to life. She'd do it to live. She'd do it to survive another day. She'd do it for her. She'd do it for her friend.

She'd do it for Airi.

* * *

 **Hooray! Stay tuned! And tell me what you thought if you made it to the end!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Enemy Gladiator

**Holy shit! I'd like to take another quick moment to thank everybody who's reading this story. I didn't really expect that this community was so active. The first two chapters have both reached over 450 viewers in JUST this month. For someone like me, that's pretty good. And I really appreciate it.**

 **This is the last chapter of the Knight Arc of this story. After this chapter, the Viking Arc will begin, and Emora and Airi will be facing the Norse Heroes of For Honor. Two new characters will be introduced, and a shitty new storyline will unravel.**

 **Remember, this Fic is mostly about realistic fights, not story. So don't expect some well-made storyline. Although people are enjoying the little side-story I have going on, which is good.**

 **IF YOU DON'T HAVE GOOD READING STAMINA,** **OR DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS, IT IS STRONGLY RECOMMENDED TO READ THIS IN PARTS!**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 6: Enemy Gladiator**

The sun was bright in Emora's eyes. She shielded herself with her arms and squinted to try and see what was happening.

The more and more she breathed, the more time passed, the more her senses returned to her.

"What's happening...?" The confused Warden thought. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore her rocking headache.

Finally, a faint hiss surrounded her. It became more and more clear. It sounded like yelling...Shouting. Cheering. The sounds of the crowd boomed through Emora's ears, their cheers and cries scared the dazed fighter.

"YES! YES, WE HAVE A VICTOR!" A man stood atop a throne of weapons. He held a trident in his hand, and on the other, a small buckler.

He wore animal pelts on his shoulders for armor. He wore nothing on his chest, showing how ripped he was. He wore a battle skirt made of animal pelts and chainmail, and caligae boots that reached up to the top of his calf, and right below his kneecaps, which were protected by steel knee pads.

 _"A victor...? What is he talking about...W-Where am I?"_

Emora looked around, the sun hurt her eyes, but her pupils quickly dilated. Her hazel eyes reflected the light, giving them a bright golden glow. She was standing in an open arena. The ground was dusty, stained with dried and fresh blood.

The stands around the arena were full to the brink. People were standing up, throwing their arms and hands into the air, clapping, and yelling. They all looked down at Emora, cheering, bellowing, and howling their chants.

"RYON! RYON! RYON! RYON!"

Emora took a few steps back, she felt small with the crowd all cheering her on. She then looked down at her sword, which she was holding unconsciously.

"Huh?! W-What the hell?!" She cried out.

It was covered in blood, fresh blood. She looked at her own armor and saw that it was scratched. She was bleeding minimally, with cuts and stabs all over her torso, arms, and sides.

 _"What...What did I do?!"_

The man atop the throne yelled out in power. His cry made the crowd increase their volume. He bathed in the noise, enjoying the sun beating down on his bare chest. The glory and feeling of victory.

"WE HAVE A WINNER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WARDEN KNOWN AS..."

The man put his hand to his ear as if listening to a secret.

"RYON! RYON! RYON! RYON!"

The cheer roared out Emora's last name. The confused Warden looked at the man, who was laughing. His two guards stood idle, their spears at their sides.

"YES! YES, YOU ALL KNOW! HER NAME IS RYON! EMORAA...RYOONNN!"

The Warden slammed her hands over her ears as the crowd's deafening shouts and cheers bore into her ears. She slowly opened her eyes and could see a trail of blood in front of her.

At the end of the trail, a dead body lay there. A body of a Samurai. The body of someone Emora knew too well.

The Warden's eyes widened. She dropped her sword and froze.

 _"No...No it can't be...Not again...A third time...Again..."_

Emora threw off her helmet and yelled out in emotional agony. The crowd went silent, and the man atop the throne stared at the Warden with a surprised expression.

She ran over to the Samurai's body and recognized the robes. A Nobushi. Emora already knew who it was, but the tears still came.

 _"Did...Did I do this?! NO! I COULDN'T HAVE!"_

She turned Airi's body over. And saw multiple deep slashed across her waist and sides. Her shoulders and chest were seeping with blood from the deep gauges that littered her torso. Her calves were cut; her gut had a deep hole in it that came out of her back.

Emora was shaking. Her mouth was wide open in shock, spit dripped from her bottom lip as she found herself paralyzed.

 _"T...These are...M-My techniques...My moves...My...Sword..."_

The Warden lunged her neck back. She looked toward the sun and closed her eyes tightly. She flexed her arms at her sides and curled her hands into fists.

"AIRI!"

Emora's voice thundered and shook everyone in the stands. She kept yelling, her voice cracking and breaking. Her throat strained as she yelled, every tendon in her neck popped out. Her veins pulsed and throbbed. Her eyes turned teary and red. Her entire face grew red as she exhausted every bit of oxygen into her earth-shattering scream.

The crowd stood up and roared along with the Warden. The man was cackling and laughing hysterically.

"WHY!? WHY DID I DO THIS TO YOU! AIRI, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME...PLEASE!"

The man grinned. "You killed her because you wanted to win. The influence of victory, the roar of the crowd, the sun on your skin, and the air in your lungs...It yells for you to win."

Emora stared up at the man and realized he was a Gladiator.

"I...I would never hurt Airi...I would never touch her if she didn't want me to...I would never...Ever...Kill her..."

The Gladiator laughed. "Glory. Fame. Honor. You thirst for it. You love it. You want nothing more."

Emora put her hands on both sides of her head; she pushed and tried to crush her own skull.

"Y-You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT SHIT!"

The Gladiator took a step back, insulted. He angered, his face flushed with rage.

"Your emotions blind you! YOU'RE LYING TO YOURSELF!"

The Gladiator threw his trident forward like a spear. It cut through the air at a blinding speed.

Emora watched as the trident pierced through the air.

"No...My emotions may drive me sometimes...But they definitely don't blind me! I follow them with purpose! I follow them because I want to! I want more than glory, fame, and honor...I want MORE!"

"NO YOU DON'T! You're skilled in the art of war...You're a living weapon...Why do you think you're here?! YOU WANT TO KILL FOR SPORT! YOU THIRST FOR BLOOD...YOU LIVE FOR BATTLE! YOU LIVE TO FIGHT!"

"You're wrong! I'm not like that!"

Emora turned to Airi's body, her teeth chattered, her lips quivered, her eyes twitched.

"I want...I want..."

The trident was mere meters away. The Gladiator laughed crazily.

"I WANT AIRI!" Emora cried out as the trident entered her chest.

* * *

 _"Why are you doing this to me? Why do I feel this way? Why do I keep having these nightmares about you? What have you done? What did you do? Why are you making me suffer? I don't want to dream about our reality...I want it to be real."_

* * *

Emora yelled out in a cluster of emotions as she woke up. Everyone who sat around her jumped in their seats.

"Emora! What's wrong?!" Commander Cinder grabbed onto Emora's arm as she sat up from her bed.

"Emora!" Rose wrapped her arms around the Warden's neck as she woke up.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake! You're alive!" Daisy cried out, she grabbed Emora's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"No...No...Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE!?"

Emora moved to get up from her position, but Cinder pushed her back down.

"Emora no! You can't get up yet! You were literally driven unconscious because you had a sword through your body! You need to take it easy and rest!" He yelled.

Emora shook her head. "I don't care Cinder you don't understand! I need to find her...Where is she?! WHY IS SHE NOT HERE!?"

"WHO?!" Cinder yelled.

"AIRI!" Emora cried into Cinder's face, making him fall quiet.

The desperate Warden jumped out of bed, pushed Cinder, the servants, her doctors, and medics out of her way, and barged out of her room.

"Where is she...Where is she!? WHERE!?"

Emora ran through the entire fortress in only pants and her silk breast cover. Her bare feet kicked up dirt and dust as she sprinted everywhere in the base.

She checked the tavern, the barracks, the blacksmith, the bakery, the farms, the gates, the barn, her living quarters, and even the slaughterhouse and horse stables.

"DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Emora cried out loud.

She spotted a ladder leading up to where the archers would guard up on the walls.

She climbed up and wearily ran on the walls, stepping over arrows, burnt out torches, and bows. She reached the tower that was on the far left corner of the base.

This tower at a view of the beautiful fields of Ashfeld. It looked out onto grasslands that were covered in flowers and trees. You could see a nearby lake and the cliffs that led to a volcano all the way in the far horizon. The far mountains that separated Ashfeld from the Vikings up north.

Emora stumbled up the stairs when she finally had reached the top; she slumped against the edge of the tower.

There stood Airi, leaning against the railing of the tower, looking out onto the distance. Her black hair flowed in the gentle breeze. Her edges flapped over her eyes, her long hair fluttered to the side.

But...Her body was shaking. Her arms were wrapped around herself. She was crying.

Emora panted like a tired dog, she gulped air in through her mouth and struggled to swallow her own saliva. She wearily reached out with her hand.

"A...A-Airi...I...I'm here Airi!"

The Nobushi turned around in shock, her eyes widened as she ran over to the Warden.

"Emora! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in bed!" The Nobushi wiped tears from her eyes and sniveled as she held the Warden up right.

"Airi...I'm fine...W-Why are you crying...?"

The Nobushi went silent. She gazed at Emora's face, observing every beautiful detail. Her eyes darted around, tears edging out of her eyes. She looked into the Warden's eyes and began to cry.

She fell into Emora's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. She nuzzled her face into the Warden's warm neck.

"Airi...What's wrong?" She said softly.

The Nobushi sobbed passionately, she looked up at Emora.

"I...I just started thinking...About how much you've been through...You've fought more people over the past month than you ever have in all your training! You've saved my life countless times...And I have YET to do something in return! It doesn't feel right...And I feel like I'm just...Like I'm just a BURDEN to you!"

The Nobushi pushed Emora away; she walked to the edge of the tower and dug her face into her hands.

The Warden held her bandaged stomach; a cushion made of soft wool was dug into her stab wound, causing her discomfort.

Emora stepped forward. "Airi...I don't think I've ever met someone more wrong in my entire life..."

The Nobushi stopped crying; she turned around, her eyes sparkling.

"You're not a burden...You're not some sort of weight on me! You're not a liability...Or an obstacle that's holding me back." The Warden nodded her head.

Airi stared at Emora, her expression showed pure sadness...But at the same time, it showed trust.

"Airi...I save you...I protect you because...Because..."

"Yes?" Airi said, she took a few steps forward.

Emora looked deep into Airi's eyes. She felt her heart begin to beat faster the more she looked at her.

"I-It's because..."

Airi took more steps forward. She didn't stop looking at her at all. She maintained eye contact as she stood two feet away from the shaking Warden.

"Airi...I've been...I've been dreaming about you..."

Airi shifted, her cheeks turned red with the thought.

"Huh?! N-No not like that! Airi stop it!"

With the mood ruined, Airi broke out laughing; she wiped her tears away and smiled at the Warden.

Emora smiled back, her hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. A cool breeze caused the air of the two Heroes to flow in the wind. The two couldn't, and wouldn't stop looking at one another. Slowly, the smiles on their faces faded away and turned to looks of...Love.

"A-Airi...I don't...I don't know what to—"

The Nobushi skipped forward, she grabbed the hands of the Warden tightly, the soothing feeling of her touch made Airi shudder a bit.

"Emora...Listen to what your heart is telling you...Tell me what it's saying...Tell me what you feel."

The Warden shut her eyes tightly; she backed up against the stone railings of the tower. Airi followed her, still holding onto her hands.

"That's the problem...I don't know what I feel."

Airi moved a bit closer, Emora noticed, but let it happen.

"What were your dreams about...?" She asked.

"About you...About you dying...I can't take any of them...I don't want to see you dead...I don't want to see you get hurt." Emora replied.

"Why do you feel that way? Tell me." Airi urged.

Emora opened her eyes; she looked at Airi's beautiful dark eyes. She zoned out. She felt enamored in the gaze of the Nobushi. Her heartbeat was fast; her body tensed up, her breathing got uneasy.

"A-Airi...I've had them three times now...I came to look for you because I had one a few minutes ago! I pushed everyone out of my way...Just to come and find you!" The Warden cried.

Airi squeezed Emora's hand. "What happened in them?"

"The first one...Was with Mariah killing you...The second...I was invisible. I saw my own dead body...And Ohmar crushed your skull under his metal heels! It was like...What would've happened if I hadn't won that fight! I knew in my heart that I had to protect you...I wasn't going to let you die, no matter what Airi!"

"I trust you! I trust you with my life Emora! I...I..."

The Warden's heartbeat accelerated more. It was as if her arms had moved on their own. Her hands were gently placed on Airi's hips, right below her waist.

The Nobushi's face grew red, but she looked up at the Warden anyway. She stepped forward, her face mere inches away from Emora's.

"Airi...Why am I having these dreams about you...The third nightmare...It hasn't happened yet. We were in a colosseum...A man with a trident stood atop a throne, a huge crowd surrounding us in an arena. Airi I...I...I fucking..."

"What is it Emora..?" Airi said gently.

"I...I killed you! I just...Murdered you! Why would I dream that! WHY!? TELL ME!?"

Emora yelled into Airi's face, but the Nobushi seemed unfazed. She put her hands up against Emora's chest and pushed her back sharply, shocking the Warden, and quieting her.

"I can't answer that Emora. The only person who can answer that is you. What do you feel about me that you're having these nightmares?"

The Warden's eyes darted around. She breathed quickly, her breaths short and fast. "I...I don't know...But I do know that I would NEVER hurt you! Never...I couldn't bring myself to touch you in a way that would bring you pain."

"I know that. Yesterday...When I saw you standing there...Bloody, battered, half dead...When I saw you fall onto your knees like that...I...I almost couldn't take it Emora! Why'd you fight him...Why'd you fight that Centurion?!"

"Because...He was a piece of shit that's why. He thinks he owned two of the servants all to himself. He abused them, beat them, raped them, and even killed their damn children. All without Cinder knowing that this was going on!"

Airi smiled. "Emora. You have a golden heart."

The Warden went soft, her eyes rested on the Nobushi's face; nothing could tear them away from their gaze.

"I couldn't let that happen to them...I'm changing their lives. I'm teaching them how to read...How to write. I'm going to change the way they live...The way they see life."

Airi looked down, her hands still firmly resting on Emora's chest.

"So...That's why you didn't come yesterday..."

"What are you talking about?"

Airi looked up, meeting the Warden's gaze again.

"I was waiting for you yesterday. I was sure you'd come to see me after you had settled...But you never came. Emora do...Do you know how I felt after not seeing you for even one day? I...I couldn't think straight...And it took me almost forever to finally fall asleep."

Emora was silent.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Airi finished.

Emora's lips quivered. She couldn't say anything.

"Emora...I can't stand it anymore! My emotions are...They're imprisoned in my soul! They want to come out...They want to! I want to tell you how I truly feel about you Emora! I can't hold it all back anymore...I need to tell you, it'll kill me if I don't!"

The Warden pushed the Nobushi away; she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, Airi stop it! Just be quiet alright?! Please just stop!" She yelled.

Airi grit her teeth, she sucked in air and exhaled sharply. Tears ran down her face as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Emora...I can't just throw away what I feel! You have literally saved my life three times, from three different people! You're saying that you would never hurt me, you're saying that you'd never let anyone hurt me, you're saying that you'd never let me die...You're protecting me for a reason Emora, or else...Or else I'd already be dead!"

"DON'T SAY THAT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emora yelled.

"See?! Even bringing up the idea of me being dead rips your thoughts apart!"

"BECAUSE! I...I start to remember the nightmares, Airi..." Emora said desperately.

"You're my guardian angel Emora...You're the one I want to be next to me in battle...The one I want next to me in time of need...The one I want next to me...When I want you to be. I need you Emora..." Airi leaned back and fell against the railing of the tower.

Behind the Nobushi, the sun began to rise.

Emora walked up to the Nobushi and looked down on her.

"Airi...I don't know what my emotions are telling me...The nightmares about you are playing with my mind. You've saved my life as well, so don't think you owe me for something!"

The Nobushi angered. "I've saved you ONCE damn it! I owe all of my existence to you Emora! But I feel more than friendship towards you! Why can't you see that?! Why can't you...Understand that!? WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT!?"

Emora clutched her fists and cried out in despair. Airi pressed against the railing, she looked up at the Warden in fear.

"I...I need to go Airi. Good talk."

Airi watched as the Warden went down the stairs, making her way down the tower. She slid down the ladder to the courtyard and disappeared from the Nobushi's view.

Airi let out a painful, hopeless sob. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes releasing endless streaks of tears.

"What have I done..."

* * *

 **A month later...**

Emora had recovered from her wounds almost entirely. Medics had removed the stitches from her brutal stab wound, and only a scar that would eventually fade from her body had been left.

The Warden had begun to train again, her strength improved, her fighting techniques became more advanced, and her decision making was much better.

Nightmares about Airi had stopped completely, and she had forgotten of what occurred in them. But something was about to remind her of one of them, the nightmare that hadn't occurred yet.

Her worst fear.

The Warden sat at a table with Cinder, Airi, and a few more of her fellow fighters.

A Warden named Cyrus; he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good sense of humor. A Centurion named Apollo, who had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and massive ego that didn't fit his mediocre fighting skills. And finally, a Berserker named Elea, who had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a crazy personality.

"SO! Then I ripped my axe from his neck, kicked him in the balls, and chopped his goddamn head off! Trust me when I say that blood flew everywhere! But holy shit was it fucking epic!" Elea whooped, making everyone at the table laugh.

"In the balls? Poor guy, I thought Lawbringer's had armor everywhere. I mean seriously why can't they have dick protection am I right? I'd PAY to have a metal penis." Cyrus joked, causing Elea to spit her drink out and bust out in laughter.

"Aw, what the fuck! Come on Elea!" Apollo chuckled as he wiped beer from his shirt.

"Shut up before I spit it into your mouth!" Elea said hastily.

"Kinky." Cinder said out loud, once again breaking the table into a fit of vibrant laughter.

"Hey! I didn't know you had jokes Cinder! I thought you were always serious since you're a commander and all." Cyrus took a sip from his mug of rum and grinned.

"Of course I have jokes! Just cause I'm a Commander doesn't mean I can't have fun." Cinder smirked.

As everyone conversed, Airi came back to the table holding a flyer she had found out in the plaza of the Fort. It had been posted by merchants who come to trade and advertise with the marketmen in the base.

"Hey guys, take a look at this." She said as she placed the flyer on the table.

"Heyyy! Airi's finally back! I thought you got lost in the courtyard." Cyrus snickered.

"Yeah take a look Emora, get your girl!" Apollo teased, making Airi flush red.

"Shut up Apollo, I'll knock your damn block off!" Emora snapped, she brushed hair out of her face and huffed in embarrassment.

"Hm. A fighting tournament being held by Jacques Pierre! Holy shit that's fucking awesome!" Elea hollered.

"Jacques Pierre. Where have I heard that name before?" Cinder rubbed his chin.

"The best-known Gladiator in all of Ashfeld dumbass. He hasn't lost a fight in over 10 years, and no one wants to fuck with him. He's never been denied of something he wants, and he has absolutely no challengers. Shit, even I wouldn't try to fight him." Apollo explained.

"You say that like you're a good fighter!" Cyrus laughed.

"Shut the hell up you little bitch! Like you can beat me in a fight!" Apollo snapped back.

"Oh, guys! It says that it's a full-scale tournament! Fighters from the Myre and Valkenheim are invited! They don't have to belong to a Legion from Ashfeld! That's pretty damn nice of him."

"Yeah, it is. That means that tons of new fighting styles and techniques are going to be used by the fighters there." Emora brought up.

"According to him, it's an event to try and ease up some tension between the factions. No fighters will actually be killed, and there can only be one winner. It'll be held at The Colosseum." Elea finished.

"Sounds like fun. Hey, we should enter!" Cyrus stood up from the table.

"Fuck it, I'll come. I feel like kicking some ass anyway!" Elea clenched her fist and smirked.

"I'll go too I guess, although I'll probably win. All of you amateurs are complete garbage at fighting." Apollo put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"I'll pass. I got stuff to do back here in the Fort. Get some for me alright?" Cinder finished his beer, said his goodbye's and exited the tavern.

Cyrus, Elea, and Apollo turned to Emora and Airi.

"So, are you two gonna come?" Elea asked.

"Yeah you guys should come, it'd be fun!" Apollo encouraged.

"Come on Emora, you're a mighty fine fighter and you know that yourself. Show off your skills! Who knows, you could win!" Cyrus smiled.

"Tsk! She isn't a good fighter! I can push her shit in at any time in any day of the week." Apollo crossed his arms.

Emora scoffed and laughed loudly. "You wish Apollo. You'll be knocked out cold before you can even lay a finger on me!"

Airi shook her head and giggled. "I'll come, why not?"

Emora glanced at the Nobushi, who met her eyes almost instantly. The Warden quickly looked away and bit her lip.

"Alright, I'll go."

As the Heroes mounted horses, each grabbed a flyer with the map to the Colosseum, and rode out of the front gate, Emora grew nervous.

 _"A colosseum. A Gladiator. No...No it isn't possible."_

"EMORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YA FUCKING IDIOT!?" Cyrus' voice rang into her ear; he laughed as everyone turned onto a left trail across a field.

"SHIT!" Emora's horse skid to a stop, and kicked up dust as it turned to run onto the other trail.

 _"My dream...No. It won't happen. No one can die. She probably won't even get to the finals. She'll be fine. She won't get hurt...I won't hurt her..."_

* * *

 **At the Colosseum...**

The five Heroes arrived at the stadium, and the roar of the crowd could already be heard. They walked through the front entrance and revealed that they weren't spectators, but volunteers to participate.

"Alright! Jacques will meet with you himself in the preparation room. The preliminary rounds will begin shortly." A man at the payment stands smiled.

"Alright. Thank you." Emora said politely. She led the way into a corridor separate from the spectator pathways and arrived at a preparation room that was full of all types of fighters, everyone with different weapons and armor.

"Ah! More contestants! Romeo!"

A guard ran into the room shortly after the call. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell the entry stand to deny any more Heroes! We're all filled up!" Jacques said cheerfully.

"Very well sir."

The guard turned around and walked out of the room. Jacques turned to face the group of fighters.

"Ah! You all seem like fine warriors! What are your names?"

"Cyrus Isola!"

"Apollo Stone."

"Elea Dormor."

"Emora Ryon."

"Airi Hakushi."

Jacques wrote down all the names on a piece of paper with a large plume.

"Perfect! We now have a total of 30 fighters! You guys got lucky; we had exactly five slots left." Jacques smiled.

"Mhm...What do we do now?" Emora asked.

"You will stay here until introductions are over, the rules are announced, and of course...Once I have made my appearance atop my throne!" Jacques said with pride.

Emora felt her chest pulse with pain, she felt a shortage of air in her lungs, and her entire body went stiff.

"Cuh! O-Oh my god...Gh.."

Jacques and the four other Heroes quickly crowded her, all the other fighters in the room looked over in the direction of the sudden event.

"Oh my lord! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jacques asked.

"Emora you alright? What's up with you?" Cyrus patted Emora on the back.

"Breathe Emora, what's going on?" Apollo assured.

"Calm down Emora, we're all nervous but you need to relax!" Elea said firmly.

"Emora? What's happening to you? Are you feeling sick or anything?" Airi asked, her voice full of concern.

The Warden held her chest as she took in deep breaths.

"I-I'm fine! Everyone give me some space damn it!"

Everyone backed away from the Warden as commanded.

"Uh...Damn it..." She placed her hands on her kneecaps; she shook her head and fixed her hair as she stood up straight.

"S-Sorry about that...I...I just remembered something I—"

Emora's eyes landed on Airi, who had a concerned look on her face. Images of her dead body flashed through the Warden's head, making her gasp and begin to cry.

"Emora what's wrong?!" Cyrus quickly wrapped his arms around his fellow Warden and close friend to comfort her.

"God...Damn it...Fuck! This can't be happening!" Emora cried. By now, all the warriors in the room were unsure about how they would act if they were put up against the Warden.

"Well...We can't be late for the opening ceremony. You four focus on calming her down and getting her ready to fight out there. I need to go. Good luck to everyone!"

With that, Jacques exited the room, leaving only the 30 warriors in the room with their weapons. They all watched as Emora broke free from her friends, slowly walked over to a bench in the corner of the room, and dug her face in her hands.

"What's up with her?" An Orochi said.

"There's something wrong with her." A Shugoki shook his head.

"She shouldn't fight in that state of hers." A Warlord grunted.

"Should we tell a referee to disqualify her?" A Valkyrie asked around.

"I don't even want to fight her anymore." A Peacekeeper scoffed.

Cyrus, Apollo, Elea, and Airi stood idle, all hearing what the other Heroes were mumbling.

"Damn it Emora...Way to make us look bad." Apollo scoffed.

"For real. I like making a good entrance, but crying is not a good first impression." Elea facepalmed.

"Oh well...She's quiet now. Just let her be." Cyrus crossed his arms.

Airi said nothing; she only looked straight at Emora with worried eyes. She clutched her fists, remembering the situation with her up on the tower of home base.

 _"Emora...Your dream...Is it real? A...Are you going to kill me today?"_

* * *

 **A short amount of time later...**

The 30 fighters were moved to their own private stands where they could watch the matches. They watched the introductions, the rule explanations, and Jacques' explosive appearance, with catapults being launched over the Colosseum sky at the moment of his arrival.

Finally, the time came for the first fighters. Guards came to call in the two contestants from the private stands, and they were each escorted into fighting chambers on either side of the arena.

After a few minutes of build-up, Jacques finally blew a horn loudly to silence the crowd.

"Our first contestants! Please welcome to the arena...Amari Kyushu...and Bjarke Asmund!"

Emora watched anxiously as an Orochi walked out from the large metal gates at one side of the Arena. She bowed lightly, and the entire crowd roared out in excitement. On the other side, a powerful Raider walked out. He yelled out in power, making the crowd go wild along with him.

The fighters in the stand watched as the fighters were introduced, and the referees started the fight. The stands roared and bellowed when one of the fighters landed a solid hit.

"Ooooh!" They howled.

"Ahhh!" They hissed.

"OHHH!" They hollered.

The match ended in the victory of the swift Orochi. The two shook hands, and the Orochi would move up the brackets and wait for other preliminary fights to take place. The winners of those matches would fight, and the losers of each fight would fight. Winner and Loser brackets would roll out to determine the place of each fighter.

Cyrus was put up against a Lawbringer. He kicked him in the crotch and won the fight with a swift pommel strike.

"HEY! THAT'S MY MOVE!" Elea bellowed, she laughed in amusement.

"THANKS FOR THE IDEA!" Cyrus grinned.

Apollo fought a Kensei. He surprisingly won, bringing out impressment from everyone.

"NOT BAD APOLLO! NOT BAD!" Airi yelled.

"TOLD YA!" Apollo rose a thumbs-up in the air.

Elea was placed up against an Aramusha. After swiftly sending him onto his feet, and stomping on his stomach, she won the match and brushed dust off of her shoulders, she turned to the private stands.

"TOO EASY!" She laughed.

"THAT'S OUR ELEA!" Apollo cheered.

Emora watched anxiously as Airi fought a Shugoki. An opponent much bigger than her, but also a lot slower.

Without taking any damage, Airi kicked the Shugoki in the thigh, making him crouch down, and then delivered a strong kick to his face, sending him on his back swiftly.

"YEAAH!" Cyrus cheered.

"It's all over! Airi Hakushi wins!" The referee waved a red flag in the air.

 _"Whew...Nice work Airi..."_

Emora's heart raced as she walked out of her metal gate and out onto the Arena. She crowd cheered loudly, and the Warden felt hyped and powered up.

She smiled underneath as she twirled around, stopped, spread her arms out, and bowed smoothly.

"Oooh! CLASSY!" Elea whooped.

"HELL YEAH EMORA!" Apollo yelled.

"HOOORAH!" Cyrus cheered.

"Hm..." Airi leaned on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee. She sighed dreamily and smiled lovingly.

"HUAH!"

Emora parried a top heavy from her opponent, who was a Shinobi. He backflipped, dashed to the left, disappeared behind smoke, and appeared behind the Warden with his leg in the air.

"NGH!" Emora stepped to the side and moved her head out of the way, dodging the kick. She grabbed the ninja by the throat, lifted him up into the air, and slammed him down onto the ground.

"HUUURGH!" He grunted out as he crashed down. Emora held him down using her elbow. The Shinobi couldn't get up. The referee's counted to five and ended the match.

"EMORA RYON WINS! GIVE IT UP FOR HER!"

The crowd loved her; they roared out in enthusiasm, they chanted her likable last name.

"RYON! RYON! RYON! RYOONN!"

Emora bathed in the glory of victory. She turned and helped the Shinobi back onto his feet. He shook his hand and nodded her head.

"HUUAAHHH!" She yelled out, raising her sword in the air. The sun struck the clean blade; it shined in the sun, creating a strong white reflection. A white flash sparked in the eyes of every spectator. They all went wild, admiring the glowing blade of the Warden now known as Emora Ryon.

Airi watched closely with slightly wide lips. She gazed at the Warden, proudly raising her sword into the air.

"Wow...You've never shown me this side of you...I guess there's still a lot I don't know about you."

As the hours went by, more matches were played; more rounds were fought, more loses and wins emerged. Apollo lost to a crazy Shaman, who was somehow allowed into the tournament. Cyrus barely lost to a Kensei, whose mix-ups and combo breakers were astonishing and hard to counter.

Elea lost to a Warlord, who was too defensive for her to attack. With his defense being the best offense, he defeated her. Airi and Emora kept going through, making their way up the brackets further and further.

Emora beat a Raider with ease.

"HOORAH!"

Airi beat the Shaman that defeated Apollo.

"GIVE HER WHAT SHE DESERVES!"

Emora barely beat the Kensei who beat Cyrus, although suffering a good amount of damage.

"WOOO! NICE! HARD AIN'T SHE?!"

Airi's light attacks were too fast for the Warlord to block. She won the match after far too much staring.

"BLASTED SHIELD AM I RIGHT?! SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR HIDING BEHIND THAT DAMN THING!"

It was nearing the very final matches. 8 final fighters entered the pre-finals.

"Alva Jarler...Facing...Saito Hashimoto!"

The Valkyrie named Alva managed to sweep the large Shugoki named Saito off of his feet and stab him in his ass, winning the match. 7 fighters left.

"Arnon Baker...Facing...Medina Mosque!"

The swift Peacekeeper named Medina managed to pummel the rough Conqueror known as Arnon with her fast cuts, winning the match. 6 fighters left.

"Emora Ryon...Facing...Matsui Takada!"

The valiant Warden, Emora, sharply countered and punished Matsui's every move, defeating the once legendary Orochi. 5 fighters left.

"Rangvaldr Sjell...Facing...Airi Hakushi!"

The agile and nimble Nobushi, Airi, with her quick and irritating pricks and stabs, managed to debilitate and defeat the formerly powerful Highlander. 4 fighters left.

With only two matches of 2V2's left in the tournament. Emora grew extremely scared.

 _"Airi...Don't be put up against me...Please..."_

"Emora Ryon...Facing..."

The Warden grit her teeth, shut her eyes, and squeezed her fists.

"Alva Jarler!"

 _"The Valkyrie...Okay then."_

"HRGH!"

The Valkyrie violently smashed her shield into Emora's skull, sending her staggering sideways, stunned. Alva jumped up, her spear raised.

Emora got into position; she used her hilt and pommel to parry the lunge attack and then deflected her spear upwards.

"AUUHGH!" Alva gut out as Emora kicked her in the gut. She doubled over, spitting out saliva. The Warden quickly struck her with an attack on her neck, and finally delivered a strong backhand attack with her armored knuckles.

"DAGH!" The Valkyrie cried out as her final conscious words. She fell onto her side, knocked out cold.

The crowd once again roared for Emora. She walked off the battlefield to watch Airi fight.

She watched as the Nobushi kicked, stabbed, pushed, pricked, slashed, and cut Medina repeatedly. Her constant attacks prevented the Peacekeeper from being able to attack with a proper combo; excluding some dash stabs and bleed thrusts.

She won.

"Give it up for Airi Hakushi!"

The crowd roared for the Nobushi, who bowed lightly in humble appreciation.

Emora rushed to the water room and threw up. She felt like she was completely unable to breathe.

 _"NO! IT CAN'T BE...I'M FIGHTING HER! No...No I have to surrender! I'll forfeit! That's what I'll do!"_

Emora rushed to tell one of Jacques' guards.

"Please, sir! I want to forfeit from his last match! You must tell Jacques!"

The guard looked at Emora with a confused face. "As you wish Ms. Ryon."

A few minutes later, the guard returned.

"I am sorry Ms. Ryon, but Jacques said that the fight must take place. The crowd will be severely displeased if the final championship fight does not occur. It will shower him in a negative light, and ruin his good reputation if his tournament does not end with this climactic fight."

Emora clutched her fists in anger.

"TELL HIM I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T DO THIS NEXT FIGHT! YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT I WON'T DO IT!"

"Jacques has given his answer. You must report to the fighting rooms. Your match is about to begin."

Emora staggered back, her head ached, her heart raced, her chest hurt, her throat felt tight, her stomach churned.

 _"No...No...No...No. No! No! NO! NO! NOO!"_

Emora fell to her knees; she tugged on her own hair. She heard as the crowd outside began to chant her name.

"Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon! Ryon!"

 _"Tch...Ugh—I...I can just let her win! Yes, that's it! I'll let her win...I'll fight so badly I won't have to lay a finger on her! Yes!"_

Emora sprinted into her preparation room and awaited her introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I'd like to firstly thank you all for coming in today for my tournament! The fights we've seen are fights to remember! The sport of martial arts is truly a special one, and it is good to see it used for other means besides bloodshed and war, and instead use it to provide solid entertainment, and friendly competition!"

The crowd cheered to show their agreement.

"Now. What you've all been waiting for. The FINAL fight of this tournament. At the final championship match, the deciding fight for the VICTOR...Of this tournament..."

The crowd went silent.

"Will now..."

No noise could be heard. Airi took a deep breath. Emora clutched her fist.

"BEGIN!"

The crowd blew up in cheers and yells. The sound so loud that Emora had to cover her ears.

"I welcome our final two contestants! Airi Hakushi...And Emora...RYON!"

The sun shined in Emora's face as let the gates open. She stepped out onto the Arena with her arm over her eyes. She smiled at the crowd and raised her sword in the air. Airi bowed and raised her fist.

The two friends faced each other, both with stern faces.

The crowd was ecstatic for the fight to begin. The mass of people on the stands chanted the names of the fighter they favored.

"AIRI! AIRI! AIRI!"

"RYON! RYON! RYON!"

But this time...Something new happened. Something that didn't happen for any of the fights at all.

Jacques blew his horn, silencing the crowd. Emora, Airi, and all the spectators turned to the Jacques up on this throne.

"I have received notice...That Emora Ryon, and Airi Hakushi; both represent the mighty Azure Legion!"

Everyone remained silent.

"The Azure Legion's dominance over The Elio Legion is known throughout the land! And these two just so happen to be responsible for the recent battles at Citadel Gate!"

The crowd "Ooh'd".

"They also happen to be responsible...For the murder of my beloved sister. Mariah Pierre."

The crowd let out a simultaneous gasp.

 _"W-What?! Mariah was his sister?!"_ Emora thought.

"It's a small world..." Airi shuddered.

"Her Legion saw that...One of their best Peacekeeper was missing. They sent out scouts, and they found my dear sister's dead body in the middle of a path, decomposed, rotting, and hideous. Her body was covered in deep wounds, her face broken, her neck...Snapped."

"H-How did you find out?!" Emora shouted.

Jacques looked at the Warden angrily.

"That convoy of supplies you took from Citadel Gate. One of the soldiers you thought was yours was, in reality, a spy for the Elio Legion. They saw my sister's lifeless body, and knew that it was YOU two who killed her!" He yelled, a hurt in his voice.

Emora's lips quivered. She put her head down in shame.

"Jacques I...I'm sorry..."

The Gladiator clutched his fists. He looked away from the Warden and shut his eyes tightly. He began to quietly cry, mourning the loss of his sister.

"D-Damn you, Ryon...Today was a good day. The factions united, a ton of amazing fights, and a good show of our warrior's martial art skills...But..."

Emora took a step back, her heart pumping loudly.

The Gladiator wiped tears from his eyes, his expression changed from one of sadness and sorrow to one of intimidation and exasperation.

"But now you've ruined everything. And killed my mood."

Emora clutched her sword, the crowd bustled with murmurs.

Jacques stood from his throne. He pointed his trident forward.

"You two...I know that you're close. The Elio Legion's spy told me that. You care deeply for one another, correct?"

Airi and Emora exchanged looks, and awkwardly looked away afterward.

"Y-Yes we do! Why do you ask?" Airi shouted.

Jacques chuckled; he nodded his head slowly as he came up with his dramatic finale.

"Very well then. For this final fight, a rule is changed. You two!"

He pointed at both Emora and Airi.

"Must fight...To the death."

The crowd broke out in surprise and shock.

"W-What?! To the death!?" Apollo yelled.

"No way! They won't lay a finger on each other!" Cyrus shouted.

"That's bullshit! You can't just do that!" Elea screeched.

Emora looked at Airi, her eyes full of fear. Airi looked back, horrified.

"YES! TO THE DEATH!"

Emora shook her head. "NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

Airi stayed silent.

Emora opened her visor and looked up at Jacques.

"I WON'T FIGHT HER! NEVER!"

Jacques angered. The crowd went silent.

"What did you just say?"

Emora repeated herself.

"I said...I won't do it! You can't make me!"

Jacques glared at Emora.

"Do it...Or I'll just kill you both." He growled.

Emora took a few steps back, she was shaking. She turned to Airi.

"I won't do it...I won't fight you..."

Airi looked down at the ground, her hat covering her eyes.

She remembered the encounter up at the tower, she remembered how Emora yelled at her, she remembered how she tried to confess her true feelings, and she remembered how Emora left her. Abandoned her atop the tower, left her alone, crying, sobbing...

Heartbroken.

The Nobushi looked up; her eyes were full of tears. She sniffed as she slowly put on her mask.

"No...Airi, please...Please don't...No!"

As Airi's face became a still mask with angry eye holes, no mouth, and a beautiful design painted on it...The Nobushi slowly got into a battle stance.

 _"She...She'll win...I know she will..."_ Airi said to herself.

"Airi stop it! STOP!" Emora shouted.

Jacques laughed as he sat back down on his throne, the crowd cheering once again.

 _"I...I can't live...I don't want to live...Not without her affection...Without her love..."_

The Nobushi took a step forward. Emora yelled out more and stepped away.

 _"I won't allow myself to live with the fact...The fact that she doesn't..."_

"AIRI! STOP IT! LISTEN TO ME!" Emora cried.

The Nobushi didn't listen. She stopped and closed her eyes behind her mask, her tears hidden.

 _"The fact that...That she doesn't...Love me..."_

Airi grit her teeth, she released a loud cry as she swung her staff at Emora.

"HUH?!"

The Warden barely moved her sword in the way to block the attack. A loud clang went off that triggered the audience to yell out in excitement.

"Airi!? What are you doing?!" Emora cried. She threw off her helmet entirely so that the Nobushi could see her entire face.

"Fight me Emora!" She yelled back. She swung her staff again, but Emora blocked the attack.

"I won't fight you! I won't hurt you at all do you hear me!? I can't...I just CAN'T!" The Warden cried out.

"I don't care! Shut up and...HIT ME!"

Airi dashed to the right, crouched, and attempted to stab Emora in the ribs, only to get blocked. She then dashed to the left and swung her staff at the same time. Emora blocked again.

"HRAH!" Airi yelled out as she threw a back kick.

"Woah!" Emora yelped as she matrixed the kick.

Airi followed up with another kick, but it missed. She threw a third faster one, which still missed. She swiped the air above Emora's head with her blade, and then came down with a top heavy. Both attacks missed.

"HAH!"

Airi swung her staff upwards, forcing Emora to block the hit with her sword.

The Nobushi stared at Emora's face the entire fight. She repeatedly and tirelessly threw attacks, kicks, punches, cuffs, and slams.

Emora blocked and dodged every move.

"STOP IT! STOP AVOIDING MY ATTACKS!" Airi shrieked. She threw a side heavy, which Emora ducked under. She flew up and air-kicked, which Emora side-stepped. She followed up with a top-heavy, which was also sidestepped. She tried to upper-slash, but it was blocked.

Emora danced around her. Airi threw her fist forward in a fast punch. Emora moved her head out of the way, swiftly dodging the strike. Airi twirled around and poured all her strength into a super-heavy attack.

"Hgh!" Emora grunted as she parried the attack, breaking Airi's stamina.

The Nobushi staggered back, panting.

"S-Stop it! Emora stop! Stop dodging! Stop blocking! Fight me, please! Please KILL ME!"

Airi slowly raised her staff. She wearily brought it down, and Emora easily parried the attack.

"Hrgh!" Emora moved forward, caught Airi's forearm, and pulled her in for a hug.

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Stop it Airi! Stop! For fucks sake, you have to understand that I won't fight you! I WON'T KILL YOU!"

Airi cried loudly, she thrust her fist forward, striking Emora in the ribcage.

"Ggh! S-Stop!" The Warden cried. She held onto Airi tightly.

Again, the Nobushi thrust her fist into Emora's body, trying to get her to let go.

"Hgh! Rgh! Guh! Agh! Grgh! Ngh! Ragh!"

With every punch, Emora cried out in pain. But she still held on.

"Let..."

Airi reeled her fist back.

"GOOOO!"

She plunged it forth, striking Emora in the liver.

"GUUURGHAAAH!" The Warden let go and fell to her knees. She bent down, holding her stomach.

"EMORA!" Airi cried out as she slashed her staff towards her face.

With the swift sound of a knife cutting through flesh, and a streak of blood, and a short yelp, Emora fell on her side.

Airi stood still, sobbing breathlessly. "Emora..."

The Warden's body twitched. She placed her arm underneath herself and pushed up. She looked up at Airi, her face with a bloody cut going from her left cheek, across to her right eyebrow.

"E-Emora..." The Nobushi sobbed.

She stood up straight. She held her longsword tightly, but not offensively.

"I...Won't...Fight...You..."

Emora charged forward, Airi yelled out as she swung her staff. She gasped as Emora blocked the attack using her forearm, smacked the staff out of her hand, and reached for her face.

"AIRI! GH!"

Emora tore off the Nobushi's mask, exposing her crying, downcast face.

"NO!"

Airi began to throw punches. Emora blocked, dodged, and knocked every attack away.

"RAGH!"

"STOP!"

Emora caught Airi's fist and thrust her arm back. The Nobushi staggered back, holding her shoulder.

"Emora...Stop it..."

The Warden looked Airi straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Airi's heart stopped. Her jaw trembled rapidly. Her entire body was shaking. Her eyes were wide open. Her mouth was agape.

With a long, loud, dejected, desperate sob. Airi fell forward into Emora's arms. She fell to her knees; Emora followed her and kneeled down to hold her.

"Airi...I'm sorry..."

The Nobushi couldn't speak. She only cried.

"I know how you feel about me...I know what you've been wanting to officially confess to me..."

Airi shook her head and tightened her grip around Emora's body.

"But...Now I think...I understand how I feel about you."

Airi stopped crying. Her eyes opened wide, and her lips only quivered slightly. She pulled back and faced Emora face to face. Meeting with her golden eyes.

"Airi...I don't know why it took me so long...The reason why I had those nightmares...Why I care about you so much...Why I can't bring myself to harm you...Why I want to protect you...I realize it now."

Airi felt as Emora slowly grabbed ahold of her hand. Her powerful gauntlet held onto the Nobushi's hand, who only wore fingerless gloves.

"It's because...It's because I—"

"What is this shit?! I TOLD YOU TWO TO FIGHT!" Jacques stood up from his throne and glared down at the scene.

Emora and Airi both turned to the Gladiator, their expressions filled with fury.

"You..." Airi growled.

"You tried to make me hurt her...You actually pit her against me! It's like you're asking to die!" Emora yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jacques roared.

"I SAID IT'S LIKE YOU'RE ASKING TO DIE!" Emora thundered.

"Why you...I...I'VE HAD ABSOLUTELY ENOUGH!"

The crowd went silent as Jacques put on his helmet, and charged down from his throne.

Emora quickly slid on her helmet and shut the visor over her face. Airi placed her mask on her face and got into position.

"RAAGH!"

Jacques jumped forward and smashed his buckler into Emora's head. He turned to Airi and thrust his trident forward.

Airi parried the attack and kicked his knee back. She landed an upper-slash across his waist and a quick light attack on his collarbones.

"HPHAH!" He yelled out as he recovered. He turned around and blocked an attack from Emora, then plunged his spear into her stomach.

He spun around, smacking Airi with his buckler, and slashed her side with his trident. He quickly launched his trident into her stomach and exerted pressure.

"AAAGHH!" Airi cried out. Jacques spun the Nobushi behind him and ripped his trident out from her body. Airi collided with Emora, giving the Gladiator another chance to attack.

He dove forward, struck Airi with a top smash attack, and turned to Emora to hit her with a slash to her head. He swept his leg behind him, tripping Airi, and making her fall on her back.

"You're done for!" He raised his trident in the air, but before he knew it, he was stumbling forward.

Emora half-sworded her blade into Jacques' stomach, ripped it out, and backhanded him harshly. The Warden tried to cut the Gladiator's legs, but he was too fast. He uppercut her with his buckler and went in for a top heavy.

"UAGH!" Emora parried the attack and returned with two quick slashes to Jacques' torso. She chained a side heavy, faked it, and gut-punched the Gladiator instead.

"GRUUUGLGHH!" He cried out.

"TAKE THIS!"

Emora smashed the back of his with her hilt, causing him to fall onto all fours. She kicked him savagely, sending him rolling onto his side. Emora raised her sword and brought it down in the form of a strong top heavy that connected with his ribcage.

"GAAAHH!" He cried out.

He saw Airi lift her staff into the air as well. He got up, blocked the attack, and swung his trident, striking her in the waist. He jumped up, punched the Nobushi, and stabbed his trident down on her foot.

"AAHH!" Airi cried out. The trident made it through her tough boots and made contact with her foot.

Jacques turned to parry an attack from Emora, he went to stab her foot, but Emora lifted her leg up and kicked the Gladiator in his no-no-square.

"GAHOOOOOHH! GH—AAGHHHHH..."

"Hmph. Thanks, Elea." Emora thought as she sent the Gladiator onto his back with a huge upper-slash.

"You FOOL!"

She brought her sword down on the Gladiator's chest. Bloodshot out of his body, along with a horrible yell of pain.

As he got back up, Emora whipped her sword to the left, striking Jacques' buckler, and sending him staggering to the side from the force. Airi went in to attack, but the Gladiator blocked the attack, and gut-punched the Nobushi.

"GLUUGH!" She cried out. Jacques stabbed Airi with his trident right in her chest. He pushed her back and turned around to see Emora charging forward with a shoulder charge.

"COME HERE!"

He grabbed Emora's arm, thrust it upwards, and kicked her left leg, forcing her onto one knee. With all his strength, he tugged on Emora's arm and threw her upwards.

"GRAAH!" The Warden cried as she lifted up into the air. She tried to catch herself, but she landed awkwardly on her ankle. She fell back and crashed into Airi.

"WEAKLINGS!"

The Gladiator thrust his leg forward. Using his spiked heels, he kicked Emora in the stomach, the shockwave made Airi gut out with saliva. He then leaped forward and struck Emora in the neck with his shaft.

"Get the FUCK out of my way!

Jacques fiercely launched Emora to the side; she staggered back, gasping for breath. The turned to Airi and thrust his trident deep into her abdomen. The Nobushi cried out in pain, blood leaked from her mask.

"DROWN IN YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

Jacques harshly punched Airi in her throat with his buckler. She stumbled back, choking and coughing. The Gladiator swept low and sent the Nobushi on her back.

"AUGH!" She cried as she hit the hard floor.

"DIEE!" The Gladiator brought down his trident. But it got caught when the Nobushi blocked the strike with her staff's shaft.

"GHAAAAAAAHH!" Jacques battle-cried as he pushed down.

"HHNGH—AAHHGGHH!" Airi yelled back as she pushed upwards.

The Nobushi managed to win and pushed Jacques' trident off of her. He stumbled back, panicked.

"Damn it! FUCK!"

He blocked attacks from both Emora and Airi. He kneecapped the Nobushi, punched Emora, backhanded Airi back, and rammed Emora back.

He threw a bola at the Warden's neck.

"GAAH—GLUUGH—AAGHHH—AIRI! I CAN'T—BREATHE!"

The Warden fell onto her knees, the bola wrapped around her neck.

"EMORA! NO!" Airi cried. She ran over to the Warden and tried to release her from the grasp on the bola.

Jacques jumped forward; Airi turned around and yelled out in fear. Emora fiercely tugged on the bola, trying to get free.

Airi and Jacques traded blows; they struck and blocked each other's attacks endlessly.

The Nobushi deflected the Gladiator's trident, got up behind him, and wrapped her arm around his neck. She began to strangle the Gladiator with all her strength.

"GHAH—GRUUHAH! GET OFF!"

Jacques reeled his arm forward and plunged his elbow into Airi's stomach.

"RUUUHAAHH!" Blood erupted and poured out the Nobushi's mouth, knocking her mask off.

The Gladiator grabbed Airi's neck and threw her over his shoulder. He raised his foot and laughed.

Images of Ohmar shattering Airi's skull with his stomp attack flashed through Emora's head. Her eyes dilated, and her pupils became small as she lost her mind.

"GUURAAHHHGHGH!"

The furious Warden broke the chain bola with pure strength. She charged forward and rammed into the Gladiator, knocking him to the ground. He rolled and quickly recovered. He jumped forth and began to attack Emora, giving Airi time to recover.

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!"

Jacques crashed his head into Emora's. Their two steel helmets vibrated with the impact, stunning both of them. Emora staggered backward, crying as she held her head.

Airi charged forward, she swung her staff at a shocking speed. The Gladiator lashed out in pain as the Nobushi slashed his arm and chest. He angrily delivered a crushing left hook, cocking Airi's head to the right.

He then catapulted his fist deep into Airi's gut, performing a clean kidney jab. Blood flew from Airi's mouth as she coughed in agony. Jacques put his hands together and bashed his combined fists onto Airi's head.

"AAAHHHGHH!" She cried out as she fell onto her knees and dropped her staff.

"GHRAH!"

Jacques then shot his steel kneecap into Airi's face. Blood splattered onto the ground, and Airi's face streamed with her sparkling blood. She fell onto her back, nearly limp.

The furious Gladiator jumped on Airi, he held her down as he began to punch her repeatedly. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...

Suddenly, Jacques' skin tingled. He felt a presence behind him. A dominating presence.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Emora dug her heel into the ground, she flexed her entire body, she stomped her foot down in front of her, she crouched down low, and grit her teeth in a deep rage.

"NON-RAPIET TE LANIENT!" The angry Warden ferociously struck the Gladiator's body with a full-fledged, stone shattering shoulder charge.

Jacques' cried out in utter, pure agony. The audience released a loud cheer as he fell onto the ground, groaning. His body was tingling, sparking, shaking with the impact and caliber of the blow.

"GAH—WHAT THE HELL—W-WHY AM I...LOSING?!" Jacques choked; the words came out his mouth with a strained tone.

Emora helped Airi stand up; she wiped blood from her face and picked up her staff.

Jacques slowly stood up; he watched Airi and Emora hold each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You two...Your public shows of affection at my tournament fill me with unmatched anger..."

Emora and Airi glared angrily at the Gladiator.

Jacques turned around, looking at his guards.

"RELEASE THE CATAPULTS! RELEASE THEM NOW!'

"Wait, what?!" Emora cried out.

"What are you doing?!" Airi squealed.

Jacques's guards nodded their heads. The audience could hear the large catapults be loaded up.

"I'm going to kill both of you...I'll do whatever it takes! I SWEAR IT!"

Jacques leaped forward with renowned strength. He thrust his trident into Emora's arm, and slashed to the left, striking Airi in her side.

He hit the Nobushi with the blunt end of his trident right in the gut. She doubled over as spit fired from her mouth.

Jacques turned to Emora and threw his buckler. It clanged into her head, knocking her head back, and completely disorienting her.

"YES! FIRE THEM NOW!"

Jacques raised his hands in the air. Loud horns rang through the air as three fiery balls of death launched through the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cyrus yelled out.

"GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" Apollo thundered.

"RUN! RUN!" Elea cried out.

The audience screamed in fear as the catapults curved and headed straight towards the ground.

Jacques laughed as he stood with his arms out.

One of the projectiles struck behind him. A large explosion erupted from behind him. He cackled as the heat from the explosion made his armor glow. He bathed in the epicness of the moment.

The projectile aimed to hit Emora plummeted towards the ground.

The Warden looked up, her life flashing before her eyes. Her golden eyes sparkled in the fire from the flaming sphere that would end her life.

"N-NO! I'm...I'M NOT DYING TODAY! NOT NOWW!"

Emora threw off her helmet; she leaped onto her feet and sprinted to the right. She spotted the third and last projectile head straight into the area the Airi was standing in.

"NO! AIRI!"

A loud explosion knocked the Warden off her feet. The impact made the ground shake. She fell onto her stomach, dirt, sand, and debris fell all over Emora. She coughed and wheezed as she looked behind her to see a large hole in the ground.

"Fuck...A-AIRI!"

The used all of her strength to sprint forward, her legs stomped against the ground, she strode forward as fast as her body could move.

"AIRI! MOVE!"

Emora charged into the paralyzed Nobushi. She wrapped her arms around her and used all the power in her calves and legs to launch herself forward.

"EMORA!" Airi cried out.

"GET DOWN!"

The two heroes fell on each other. The projectile landed a few feet away. The fire and heat from the explosion expanded. Hot air lifted both Airi and Emora into the air; fire charred and burned their clothes and armor.

Both of them rolled to a stop. With their bodies completely limp, they lay not too far away from one another, sprawled out onto the ground.

Jacques laughed maniacally. He stomped on the ground and pounded his chest. He yelled out in victory, the crowd around him roaring and bellowing in excitement.

"Emora...Can you hear me...?"

Her voice was faint. The Warden slowly opened her eyes. They stung with ash, her breathing was raspy, and her body ached all over.

Emora looked to her left, where she spotted Airi. Her face was dirty, her clothes torn, her hair messy, and the places on her body where her clothes were torn were red with burns.

The Nobushi reached out with her hand, her gloves were tattered and burned.

Emora moaned as she moved her arm. Her gauntlet was loose, and her shoulder pad was blown off.

She grasped Airi's hand tightly. The two stared at each other, as they slowly moved towards each other.

"Airi..." The Warden whispered as she grabbed onto Airi's arm.

"Emora..." The Nobushi whimpered as she held onto Emora's shoulder.

The two wearily stood up, they picked up their weapons, took deep breaths, and walked into the thick smoke.

Jacques spotted the two battle-torn and tattered heroes. They walked out through the smoke that the catapults created and stood in the center of the arena, the sun shining down on them.

"N-No...How?! How did you survive that!?"

Emora let go of Airi's hand. She clutched her sword and coughed a few times. Her armor was covered in a layer of soot and ash. Her hair was dirty, her face was too. Her chainmail was broken in some places, her shoulder pad was missing, and her brigandines on her legs and torso were burned and charred.

Airi's robes were dusty and burnt as well. Her hat was missing; her pants were shredded, showing a bit of her legs. Her right sleeve was burned off entirely, her arm burned red with the heat in the air.

"You won't kill us, Jacques. You're the only one that's dying today!" Emora yelled.

"HAH!"

Emora did something that no Warden has ever done in history. She threw her sword forward with all her strength. It spliced through the air with the speed of a spear. It struck Jacques right through the chest, making him lash out in pain.

The crowd erupted with noise.

Emora and Airi yelled out in synch as they charged forward. Emora grabbed the Gladiator by the neck and let Airi kick him in the ribs, completely shattering them. The Warden threw his body back, causing him to run into Airi's staff.

"GUUUHAAH!" She gut out as the Nobushi's blade went into his back, and out through his stomach. Airi ripped her staff back; she set two fingers up against the center of his back and relaxed her body.

"Shinu."

Within one second, Airi's entire body was moving in a single motion, boosting the strength of her arm, and giving her fist the ultimate power. Her fist collided with Jacques' back, his spine vibrated and nearly shattered as the Nobushi performed the fabled one-inch-punch.

Blood and spit streaked from Jacques' mouth in the form of long, messy streams.

He staggered forward, right into Emora's hilt. She dug it into the Gladiator's kneecap, making him fall onto one knee. She then swung her sword by the blade like a bludgeon. She brought it down on the side of his neck, savagely cracked it to the side, and used her combined momentum to swing to the left.

A huge metallic bang erupted from the blow. Jacques's body flew to the side, his head releasing endless amounts of blood.

Airi walked over, picked the Gladiator up by the collar, and wrist-thrusted him in the throat. She then struck him twice in the ribs, and finally in the kidney.

"AARGHAAUHH!" Jacques cried out. The audience roared and cheered.

Emora ran forward with a battle cry. She picked up the Gladiator and lifted him up into the air.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"KILLING YOU!"

Emora used all her strength to bring Jacques down onto her kneecap, shattering his spine, and cracking his back completely. The Gladiator went seemingly limp as the loud pop of his bones busting rang through the entire Colosseum.

The Warden threw Jacques up into the air, where Airi waited. She folded her hands together, tightly interlocked her fingers, and squeezed her palms together immensely. She slammed her arms down, delivering a horrible blow to the Gladiator's body.

With a loud thud, Pierre's body slammed onto the ground. He lay there, completely still, groaning weakly, his fingers twitching. Emora's sword slowly tipped over and fell out from his chest.

"Please...Please don't kill me..."

Emora and Airi stood side by side. Both looking down on Jacques.

"You're a fucking idiot. You know that?" Emora said sternly.

Airi looked at the Warden, her eyes sparkling.

She slowly grabbed Jacques' arm and lifted him up.

"A-Agh! N-No, stop it, please! I'm begging you...Please don't kill me!"

As Emora stood the Gladiator up straight, she did the worst thing that could possibly happen to a fighter of his kind.

Humiliate him. Defile his pride. Shower him in shame, instead of glory.

Emora ripped his chainmail skirt off, revealing Jacques' embarrassingly small manhood. The audience broke out laughing. The entire colosseum ridiculed and insulted the once admired Jacques.

"Tough luck! That little guy won't get you any women!" Cyrus laughed.

"Holy shit! I've seen pin-needles bigger than that thing!" Elea cackled, she doubled over, holding her stomach.

"Damn! I've seen Asians with bigger junks than you! What are you, queer?!" Apollo ridiculed, bringing out scoffs from Samurai males sitting around him.

Airi covered her mouth and giggled. Emora held a stern face. She grabbed Jacques' helmet, and threw it off of his head, revealing his bloody, broken face.

The audience stopped laughing, but the Gladiator stood in shame, his tiny twig still handing out.

Emora looked at Airi and motioned towards her sword.

The Nobushi nodded and brought Emora her longsword.

The audience watched closely as Emora turned Jacques around, making him face her.

She spit in his face. Making the crowd exclaim out with a loud:

"OOHHH!"

Jacques closed his eyes as Emora's saliva slowly streamed down his face.

"Jacques Pierre, the absolute disgrace of Ashfeld. You won't go down as a legend in history...You'll be known as the once proud and glorious Gladiator...That was humiliated and killed at his own fighting tournament."

The Gladiator said nothing in return. He opened his eyes and glared at Emora.

"Fuck you."

Emora thrust her sword clean through Jacques' stomach. Her blade dug in further and further until his body reached her hilt.

With blood leaking from his mouth, he hung his head over Emora's shoulder. His legs shaking.

The Warden exhaled. She whispered something in his ear as she pushed him back onto the ground:

"Burn in hell."

As Jacques' body sprawled out on the ground, the audience broke out cheering and clapping.

Both Heroes stood proudly, side by side. They looked around, admiring the mass of people cheering and chanting their names.

Jacques' guards came out onto the field and picked up his body. Emora and Airi watched them carry it away.

The two Heroes turned to face each other; they gazed into each other's eyes, the sun beaming down on them.

Emora passed her sleeve over her face a few times, cleaning her face. She chuckled nervously.

"Sorry...I don't look too good right now...Do I?" She smirked.

Airi shook her head. She cleaned her own face with her sleeves and smiled.

"Nonsense. You always look beautiful."

The Warden and Nobushi got closer; the audience watched as they two embraced each other in a long hug.

"Awwww!" The crowd went.

Airi pulled back, she passed her hands across Emora's body, and let them rest on her chest. The Warden's eyes glowed gold; she gently placed her hands on Airi's hips.

The same position that they had while up on the tower.

Airi's face flushed red. She swallowed as she pushed strands of hair out of her face.

"E-Emora...When I cried...When I was fighting you...What were you going to say...?"

Emora paused, she looked down, shaking.

"I...I had realized how I feel about you. And right now, I definitely know what my emotions are telling me."

Airi leaned closer.

"What're they telling you? Can you tell me this time...?" The Nobushi said softly.

The Warden inched her face closer to Airi's. Their eyes concentrated on each other, their breathing slow and steady, their grasp on each other felt natural and comforting.

"Yeah...I'll tell you."

Airi felt herself get tense up, she prepared for whatever Emora was going to say.

"Okay...Whenever you're read—"

Before Airi could finish, she found herself unable to breathe. Her body froze, and her eyes widened with shock. Her lips were feeling a soft, gentle sensation.

Emora closed her eyes as she held Airi's hips gently. Her lips pressed naturally against the Nobushi's. The two heroes caught in a kiss.

The crowd stood up from their seats and clapped. They whooped and cheered at the scene.

"AYYY!" Apollo cheered.

"Finally! It's about damn time!"Elea clapped.

"Hah! Looks like they finally tied the knot!" Cyrus chuckled.

Airi softly moved her lips against Emora's; she savored the arousing feeling, the gentle sensation of the Warden's kiss made her entire body tingle. Her heartbeat slowed, and her mind cleared for the first time in a very long time.

Emora brought Airi in closer. The two heroes wrapped in each other's arms, both begging for their kiss to never end. But it had to; Emora still had something to say.

She pulled away and giggled when she watched Airi still with her eyes closed, her mouth begging for more.

"Tsk...What're you doing?" Emora teased.

Airi's face flushed with a red blush as she squeaked back into reality. She bit her lip as she shyly looked away.

"N-Nothing! I was just...N...Nevermind!"

Airi looked up at Emora, smiling with teary eyes.

"Hey...What's wrong?" Emora said quietly as she gently wiped tears away from Airi's face.

The Nobushi released a few quiet sobs. But she was smiling.

"Emora...I...I can't even begin to say how happy I am right now..."

The Warden grinned. "I think I have an idea of how you feel."

Airi softly placed her hand on Emora's cheek and kissed her again, enjoying the satisfying feeling, and adoring the simple fact of being able to finally show how she felt.

Emora's eyes grew soft. Her gaze made Airi fall silent.

"Airi...?"

The Nobushi smiled. "Yes?"

"I..."

The Warden grit her teeth and pressed her forehead against Airi's. She exhaled and sucked in a sob.

"I love you..."

Airi jumped a bit, but she quickly recovered. She let Emora hug her, and she hugged her back. With the roar of the crowd in the background, she pressed her lips against the Warden's ear and responded.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Well, holy shit. If you made it to the end, please leave a review! Because you didn't just read all of that and decide to not tell me what you think! R-Right?**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this dictionary—I mean long chapter. This marks the end of the Knight Arc, and in the next chapter, a time-skip will occur, and the Viking Arc will begin!**

 **Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Viking Arc Prologue

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Viking Arc! This'll be interesting. But...I'm doing something a little different!**

 **I like to pace things out a bit. I know that breathing room can DEFINITELY help the rhythm and smoothness of a story. It also helps you guys, the readers get a taste of something calmer.**

 **I know from previous experience that continuous, on-going, seemingly endless amounts of combat can be overwhelming, and get bland if it's not spread out evenly.**

 **To remedy this, I've decided to pause the bloodshed, and make this sort of introduction to the Viking Arc chapter!**

 **Not only does it explain the basic premise and crappy story behind this Arc, but it also has a bit of humorous and laid-back side bluff between the characters. This will help calm things down a bit after the climactic ending to the Knight Arc's last chapter.**

 **It'll provide a bit of breathing room, and ease up the tension a bit before we continue the fighting next chapter. I will be doing these chapters at the beginning of every Arc. So that means that there will only be ONE more of this type of chapter: At the start of the Samurai Arc.**

 **So for now, enjoy this little chapter of bluff! But also get the main gist of this Arc's story. This'll also give you guys something to read during the week since it's hard to release during weekdays because of high school and all that crap. So yeah! Hope this helps relax you lads a bit.**

* * *

 **Two Years after the Fighting Tournament...**

After the events at the Colosseum, Jacques' seconds rewarded the Azure Legion with the rewards for winning the tournament. Tons of money and wealth, as well as tons of supplies and riches to assist in keeping the peace in Ashfeld.

Airi, being the generous and compassionate person she is, decided to give fair shares to all of the fighters that participated, so that they would not go home empty-handed.

Apollo, Cyrus, Elea, Emora, and Airi all came back with a warm welcome. News spread of the victory of the Azure Legion throughout Ashfeld, causing the Elio Legion's haste to increase. They despised the fact the Jacques had failed to take down two of their most elite fighters.

Eventually, news spread to Valkenheim. Viking warriors that participated in the tournament told of the event that happened at the Colosseum. Soon enough, the Vikings decided to start attacking Ashfeld, but mainly the Azure Legion, for bountiful amounts of loot and plunder.

The Elio Legion took advantage of this and decided to team up with the Warborn, the most notorious clan up in Valkenheim. Together, they not only began to siege the Azure Legion's bases but the bases of the mighty Iron Legion.

As expected, they also attacked the smaller Legions that were scattered throughout Ashfeld. The Warborn grew more powerful, and the Elio Legion was gaining strength and could stand more of a chance against the armies of the Azure Legion.

Eventually, warriors who wore the colors of the Azure Legion were dubbed and named 'Azures' by the Vikings. The name spread and was now commonly used.

A setback in this amount of time came in the horrible mistake on the side of the Warborn and Elio Legion when they attempted to attack the Blackstone Legion. They paid desperately.

Two years had passed, Emora was now 21, still making her way up the ranks of the leaderboard, and staying on tabs with her training. Airi, also 21, had returned to the Myre for a few months to revisit her friends and family.

The fortress that Cinder ran became one of the three strongholds of the Azure Legion. The walls had been expanded, more people were welcomed in, more fighters were trained, and more soldiers were put into action. The buildings grew taller, the wealth accumulated, the farms and barns became bigger, and the production of materials was huge.

Everything was fairly under control until one of the three strongholds had nearly been taken down by a siege of Vikings and Elio's. If it weren't for reinforcements from the Iron Legion, the Azures would have taken a huge hit.

* * *

 **Within the Conference Building...**

Cinder slammed his fist against the table. Other high-rank knights, including Emora, stood around the table along with him. They all were all looking at a map of previous attacks on their soil, along with sieges of villages that were populated by innocent people, and attacks on allied Legions, like the Iron Legion.

"Damn it! What the hell! Fort Sapphire took a huge hit two days ago. The Warborn attacked. They were wearing orange-colored robes." Cinder shook his head.

"These attacks are getting more and more frequent. We cannot stand idle and play defense forever. We must not only defend ourselves but also put an end to this alliance between the Warborn and the Elio Legion." The other Commander brought up.

She was of equal ranking as Cinder and was the other Commander who ran the Stronghold, along with the General. The Stronghold that Emora and the other's lived in was named Fort Diamond. The two other Strongholds were named Fort Sapphire and Fort Lapis.

"I agree with Cindra. We can't just sit here and take attacks from the Elio Legion. After the Fighting Tournament and the death of Jacques Pierre two years ago, the Azure and Iron Legion's fame rose to catch the attention of BlackStones!" A Conqueror at the table said.

"I'm telling you Cinder, we have to start fighting back. We've grown much stronger, and our armies are powerful. Our Heroes are well trained and skilled in combat. We can start taking steps to defeat the Warborn." Cindra said firmly.

Cinder began to nod his head.

"You're right sister. We'll just have to start sending out our armies to attack the bases that the Warborn has set up in Ashfeld. We should also start to pummel the Elio Legion's fortresses with our forces to try and put a stop to their rampages." Cinder nodded his head towards his sister.

"No."

Cinder and Cindra both turned to look at the General.

"The Vikings may seem like brutes to you. But they're potent, powerful warriors. They live to fight, and won't back down for anything." He said firmly. His voice was strong, his dark gray hair was slicked back, and his light gray eyes looked silver with his angry-looking expression.

"What do you mean father? Why not?" Cindra asked.

"I don't understand dad. Why shouldn't we attack?" Cinder asked.

The General, who was the father of both Cinder and Cindra, crossed his arms. He sighed as he looked at his fellow knights around the table.

"I've fought them. They may be savages, but they know how to utilize their raw power. They're dangerous, and their armies will fight until every single one of them is dead. Additionally, our armies may be strong and large...But the Elio Legion has similar technology and techniques as us."

Both Commanders' exchanged looks, knowing that their father was right.

"We've been fighting the Elio Legion for decades. They know our tactics, and they can assist the Warborn in their attacks. Brains together with Brawn. We won't last long in direct battle."

Fort Diamond was controlled by the Alphus family. The General was named Cinderus. His two children, Cinder and Cindra were his seconds, and trusted Commanders. Cinderus' wife, Cinderella tripped and fell on a stone staircase because she tried to wear glass slippers.

She snapped her neck on the way down. Not the Alphus Family's proudest moment.

"Fuck..." Cindra swore under her breath.

"You're right, father." Cinder nodded his head.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" A Peacekeeper at the table asked Cinderus.

"Yeah, you agreed with not wanting to sit idle and take attacks. Yet you don't want to send out our armies or Heroes." A Centurion at the table slammed his gauntlet at the table.

Cinderus nodded his head. "I said to not send out our armies. But I never said anything about our Heroes."

Everyone fell silent.

"Our plan will be different this time. I'm not completely sure if this is still the case, but the leader of the Warborn, Einar Magna, is a feared Viking King. He was the one who likely who made the decision to make an alliance with the Elio Legion."

"W-What do we do then?" Cindra asked. Her wavy black hair covered her forehead with a cute looking fringe. It ran down her back, and onto her breasts. She slowly got it out of her eyes with her hand,

Cinder crossed his arms. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, keeping it up and perked. His eyes the same color as those of his sister and father, bright silver.

"We send Heroes into Viking territory to bring down the Warborn from the inside. We cut off supply lines, set flame to their bases, destroy their food sources, and spy on them to get Intel on their battle plans. Heroes brave enough to volunteer should wear Elio Legion colors."

Everyone thought about the idea.

"It's not bad...Their major armies will be focused on attacking our forts, which we'll be defending heavily. The Elio Legion we can handle easily...So if we can weaken the Warborn from the inside, kill Einar Magna, and make it look like the Elio Legion did it, we can break their alliance and end the attacks on Ashfeld!" Cinder said with excitement.

Cindra leaned on the table and sighed, laughing quietly.

"Goddamn it dad...You always come up with the best ideas."

"Everything comes with age. You think too basic, too broad. Explore more complex ideas, consider consequences, and don't underestimate your enemy. Most importantly, take your chances, and trust in your Legion's capabilities." Cinderus said firmly.

Everyone at the table looked at him and bowed in respect.

"Then that's what we'll do. We can send in Heroes in groups of four, and assign them designated tasks to bring down the Warborn." Cinder smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Cindra agreed.

"Yeah, it works." The Conqueror nodded his head.

"Alright. It sounds legit to me." The Centurion crossed his arms and huffed.

"Perfect, where should we start?" The Peacekeeper brought up.

Cinder turned to Emora, who looked back at him. Soon enough, everyone turned to Emora and was staring at her hopefully.

"W-What...?" She muttered.

Cindra laughed.

"We made you part of the conference board so you can talk and make decisions with us. Not just sit there and look cute." Cindra teased, making everyone, even Cinderus chuckled a bit.

"W-Well...I'm not sure what you're all looking at me for..." Emora said shyly.

"We want you to be one of the Heroes who infiltrate Valkenheim. You can help gather other teams too, at least five groups of four besides your own. Adding up to 24 Heroes in total." Cinder grinned.

"Oh! Oh well...I can do that, sure. Do I get to assemble my own team?" Emora asked.

"Of course you do. I think I already know who's going to be one of your members." Cinder winked.

Emora felt her body surge with the heat of embarrassment. She blushed as Airi came into her mind.

"Hm, knew it." The Conqueror scoffed, once again making the table laugh.

"Well, off you go Emora. Remember, five teams of four, and your own team of four. So...Six whole teams. Got it?" Cinder asked.

Emora nodded her head. "I got it. I'll get it done."

As Emora exited the conference room, Cinder looked up at his father.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked.

"Our defense is strong. But the Heroes need to be efficient and wisely chosen. We can fend off the Warborn and Elio Legion armies for a while. But the attacks are getting frequent all over Ashfeld, and Fort Sapphire took a heavy hit two days ago. We can't defend hold them off forever. The fate of the Azure Legion rests in the hands of the Heroes infiltrating Valkenheim."

Cinder looked down, worry in his eyes.

"I hope I can trust Emora to draw out our best Heroes damn it..."

Cindra put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We can trust her Cinder. Emora is Fort Diamond's best Hero. She'll pick wisely, trust me."

Cinder nodded his head; he looked his sister in the eyes, nodding his head.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

Emora watched as a Raider feinted his wide heavy attack, causing his Armusha opponent to cross his swords in an X form. The Vikings brought his blunt axe down on the Samurai's shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Emora had her arms crossed. She nodded in approval.

"Alright. You got yourself a spot on one of the teams. Nice work Geraldr. Your ability to speak Icelandic and your knowledge of the Warborn will greatly help us."

The Raider bowed in respect. "The Warborn attacked my village when I was a mere child. I'm happy to have a place in the process of bringing them down."

Emora nodded her head. "And we're glad to have you."

The Raider walked out of the training room, when two more Heroes walked in, a Shinobi and a Lawbringer.

The two stood in front of each other and waited for Emora's call to begin.

Airi walked into the room and smiled.

She walked over to Emora and leaned on her shoulder.

"Begin!" Emora ignored Airi. She had to watch the Heroes closely in order to know who to choose.

The Warden and Nobushi watched the two battle it out. Airi looked up at Emora and kissed her on the cheek.

"You've been busy." She whispered.

Emora nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of the fight in front of her. "I need to make sure I select our absolute best Heroes. This is no joke Airi." She said sternly.

"Hm...Yeah, I know. How many teams do you have so far?" Airi asked.

"I have four. This last fight will decide the last member of the fifth team, and then I only have to assemble my own team to be done with this." Emora answered.

"Oh. What're you judging them off of?"

"A lot of things. Their battle skill, prior performances in action, how well they can fight under pressure, their physical ability, their dedication, their bravery, their complexity and variety in their combos, their mental stability, their ability to counter different moves, and how well they can help one another."

Airi's eyes widened, she was impressed. "Wow...You're taking this seriously."

"Of course I am. I have to. The fate of the Azure Legion rests in the hands of these warriors."

Airi nodded in understanding. She turned to the fight, which was still escalating.

The Shinobi was pummeling the Lawbringer with endless light attacks and slashes. She kicked him back, and into a wall. She brought her weapons down on him with a top-heavy, then uppercut him.

She then spun around, her sickles coming in for a side heavy.

The Lawbringer parried the attack; he bashed the Shinobi with his axe, hit her again with a heavy, and then stabbed her with the top of the pole. He drove her to the left, and into another wall. He delivered a side heavy, then thrust the Shinobi upwards.

"AHH!" The Shinobi cried out.

As the Lawbringer raised his axe, Emora yelled for the fight to stop. The Lawbringer stopped himself, and let the panting Shinobi stand up.

"You're a good counter-attacker. It'll come in handy. You got yourself a spot on the final team."

The Lawbringer nodded his head. He bowed lightly. "Thank you, Lord Ryon."

Emora still wasn't used to being called 'Lord'. Ever since being added to the Conference Room for high-ranking knights of Fort Diamond, her life had changed significantly.

As the discouraged Shinobi followed the Lawbringer out of the room, Emora grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, keep training. You almost had him there. You're a good fighter; just make sure to keep up your consistency in battle, especially at the end." Emora said firmly.

"T-Thank you Lord Ryon...I'll continue training diligently!" The Shinobi bowed and exited the room.

Emora finally un-tensed her body. She exhaled deeply, put her hand on her forehead, and pushed her hair to the side.

She walked over to a nearby bench and slumped down on it. She released a long sigh.

"Ugh...That was way too stressful..." She said to herself.

Airi walked over and sat down next to Emora. She looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong Emora? Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just good to take it easy again. I'm a member of the Conference Board of Fort Diamond. I'm on the roster of the top high-class Knights of the entire Azure Legion...It's a lot to take in."

Airi frowned, she grabbed Emora's gauntlet, removed it, and massaged her soft hand.

"Just relax. You're doing fine so far! I mean look at Cinder, he's a higher rank than you, yet he can still have fun! You don't have to be all tense and almighty." Airi said cheerfully.

"Yeah...Guess you're right."

The two Heroes leaned forward and kissed one another. Emora pulled away and rested her head on Airi's chest.

"So...What're you going to do now?" The Nobushi asked.

Emora closed her eyes. "Set up my own team."

"Oh. Are you going to ask the others? Cyrus, Apollo, and Elea?" Airi asked curiously.

Emora nodded her head. "I've put them in charge of other teams. They're team leaders."

Airi laughed. "They must feel so good about themselves. Especially Apollo."

Emora chuckled. "Yeah...I bet he does."

The two Heroes went quiet for a bit. Before Airi spoke up again.

"So. Who's going to be on your team?"

Emora looked up at Airi with a dumb look, making the Nobushi giggle.

"You of course, dumbass." The Warden smirked.

"Oh, I never would've guessed!" Airi teased.

The two girls began to kiss again. Within a few minutes, they were embraced in each other's arms, making out passionately.

"Sike!" A voice yelled out.

"AHHH!" Emora cried out.

"AAAH—WHAT THE?!" Airi squealed.

The two girls stumbled and fumbled everywhere; they panicked as they got off of each other and wiped their mouths clean of each other's saliva.

It was Cinder and the other team leaders. Cyrus was laughing, he was the one who kicked the door open and yelled out.

"Afternoon ladies! Sorry to interrupt your little session, but I have recent developments in our plan against the alliance between the Warborn and the Elio Legion." Cinder announced.

"Y-Yes! Of course Cinder! W-What are they...?" The flustered Warden stuttered.

Cyrus, Apollo, and Elea were trying not to laugh as they looked at Emora and Airi's flushed faces. The two other team leaders, a Kensei named Tatsuo, and a Valkyrie named Valeria had smug grins on their faces.

"Fort Lapis has their teams of Heroes ready. So does Fort Sapphire, who is recovering fairly quickly from the attack that they suffered." Cinder said firmly.

"Okay. How many teams do they have each?" Emora asked.

"Fort Lapis has four. Fort Sapphire only has two, due to them needing Heroes to help defend while they recover. We have the most with six teams, assuming you've assembled yours?"

"Not yet. But I'll get it done." Emora said, standing up from the bench.

"Alright." Cinder replied.

"Hey, Emora! Thanks for making us the leaders of our teams. It feels really fucking cool." Cyrus smiled.

"Hell yeah it does! My team will shred through anyone!" Elea jumped up and down in joy.

"Yeah, thanks Emora. Feels good to have people look up to me for guidance in battle!" Apollo raised his fist and laughed.

"We appreciate it, Lord Ryon." Tatsuo bowed politely.

"Yes, we all thank you, Lord Ryon," Valeria said with a nice smile.

"You all earned your positions. Good luck." Emora said firmly. She watched as everyone exited the room until she was left alone with Airi again.

"Whew...Well, that was embarrassing..." The Warden said nervously.

"Yeah...Sorry I shouldn't have started to flirt with you."

"Heh...It's okay Airi..."

The two girls closed their eyes to lock lips again, but someone barged through the door again.

"GOTEEM!"

Emora turned around angrily.

"GODDAMN IT CYRUS!"

"Oh shit! GO! GO! RUN! SHE'S COMIN!" Cyrus laughed hysterically; he pushed Elea's face back and barged past Apollo.

The angry Warden ran after her friends, leaving Airi behind, laughing.

"Oh...Emora..." The Nobushi sighed, biting her lip.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Emora opened her eyes slowly as she woke up. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet, and the Azure Legion was on the move.

"Airi...Come on we have to get ready..." Emora yawned quietly as she gently shook Airi's arm.

The Nobushi was sleeping like a log. No reaction came from her.

"Ugh. Damn it."

The Warden threw her legs over the side of the bed and sighed. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and squinted as she looked herself in the mirror. She lifted her arm up and smelled her armpit.

"Egh! I can smell that from over here!" Airi's familiar voice came from behind Emora, startling her.

"Shut up! You don't smell too great yourself." Emora grinned.

"Well, we a tub out back. I can boil up some water and we can bathe together." The Nobushi smirked mischievously. She stood up from the bed and stretched, her naked body was sleek and well-tuned.

"Well, go ahead and do that. I'll set up something to eat, while you get it filled up." Emora crossed her arms and smiled.

"Sounds good to me, you blonde bimbo." Airi winked as she flicked the Warden's naked breast with her finger as she walked past, and out the bedroom door.

"Ow! How would you like it if I did that to you?!" Emora cried angrily, holding her boob.

"I'd love it!" Airi yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, whatever. Go make me a sandwich, woman!" The Warden yelled back, giggling.

"Blow me!" The Nobushi laughed.

* * *

 **A half-hour later...**

Both fully armed, geared up, and dressed in their clothes and armor, Emora and Airi walked out of the house they shared and began to make their way to the courtyard.

The two girls spotted Cinder and Cindra. In front of them, the five teams Emora had assembled. Separate from the teams, two Heroes stood.

It was a Highlander and a Shinobi. The Shinobi was the same one that had lost her battle against the Lawbringer two days ago while trying out for the teams. She stood with her hands together, and at her belt.

The Highlander was a young, handsome man. He had luscious blonde hair, a thin beard, and blue eyes that sparkled with even the slightest amount of light. His face was well carved; he had a prominent jawline and a genuine smile.

These two were Airi and Emora's missing team members.

"L-Lord Ryon! S-She's here!" The Shinobi stuttered.

Cinder and Cindra turned around, their eyebrows raised as Emora and Airi stood side by side.

"You're late Ryon. I won't even try and guess what happened." Cinder shook his head.

Emora put her hands up in surrender. "Hey! Blame Airi! She was playing around too much and pushed me back into the tub when we were bathing, made me fuck up my shoulder." The Warden said honestly.

The Nobushi next to her was laughing uncontrollably. "You should've seen it! Water went everywhere!" She squealed.

Cindra shook her head and chuckled. She cleared her throat and got serious.

"Okay, but at least you're here. Join the other teams."

Emora led Airi, the Shinobi, and the Highlander into their group. She stood at the front and leaned on her longsword that was planted into the ground. In front of Cinder and Cindra stood 6 full teams of 4.

Totaling 24 Heroes. All of them clad in orange, red, and yellow colored robes and armor, the colors of the Elio Legion.

Four soldiers next to Cindra and Cinder were holding flags with the Fort Diamond symbol on it.

Their symbol was a large, bright blue diamond with a crack in it. The Diamond for Fort Diamond, but the crack represented the disaster that happened to the world hundreds of years ago, the same disaster that had brought the Knights, Samurai, and Vikings together in the first place.

"Okay. We're ready. We're all here before sunrise, and all of your horses are already set up. The Heroes of Fort Sapphire and Lapis have already deployed. From now on, our gates are closed, and our armies stand in full defense." Cindra explained.

"Indeed. You have all been assigned different routes into Valkenheim that you can take safely. The Iron Legion will be providing assistance on the way there, but as soon as you enter Viking territory, you're on your own." Cinder said sternly.

The teams of Heroes all nodded in understanding.

"Those routes all lead to the Viking King's massive fortress. His name is Einer Magna, remember that name. He's the leader of the mighty Warborn. Engrave it into those skulls of yours, he's the enemy." Cindra crossed her arms.

"You will all be taking separate routes and will be completing different objectives that have been marked on your maps. You've all been given black colored armor and clothes, to help you not only stay hidden during night-time missions but to attract as much heat to you as possible. It's cold up there." Cinder signaled at the Heroes.

"Yeah, it looks fucking awesome," Cyrus said out loud, banging his gauntlet against his own BlackIron armor. Everyone broke out in laughter.

"That idiot...I'm gonna miss seeing him during lunch." Emora smiled.

"I will too. He'll be fine. So will Elea and Apollo. I trust in them all." Airi said softly.

"Okay. Team one! Grab your horses, and get ready to depart.

One by one, the teams of Heroes disappeared. Their friends and families all up to say their goodbyes. They all waved goodbye to Emora, who nodded her head and smiled proudly.

"Alright...Your team is up Emora." Cinder sighed.

As the Warden was about to mount her horse, Rose and Daisy came running after her.

"Emora, wait!"

The two girls dove into Emora's arms, both kissing her on the cheek.

"Good luck Emora, we'll miss you..." Rose smiled sadly, tears in her eyes.

"Please come back Emora..." Daisy wept.

The Warden hugged her two friends. "I'll make it back, trust me. You two keep on studying with the tutor I left behind for you, okay?"

"Okay Emora, we will!" Rose said cheerfully.

"We won't disappoint you!" Daisy smiled.

Tears welled in the Warden's eyes. "I know you won't. Take care, both of you."

The two servants hugged Emora once more each, then backed up.

Cinder walked up to the Warden, smiling. But something about his face made Emora feel bad.

"Cinder..." She murmured.

"Hey. Be careful out there, okay? Never drop your guard, and don't get separated from your group, and don't—"

"Cinder relax! You worry too much. I'll be fine." Emora smiled.

The Commander shook his head. His silver eyes broke the Warden's, delicate heart.

"Oh...Cinder...Come here, you!"

The two embraced in a tight hug. Cinder patted Emora's back firmly and held back tears.

"Ahem...Take care of yourself. And come back alive." He said with a sad grin.

"I will. By the time I'm done with them, the Elio Legion will be in ruins, and the Warborn will return to their rightful place up in Valkenheim!" Emora said enthusiastically.

"Good." Cinder stepped back, Cindra walked up to Emora. Her smile was beautiful, her silver eyes matched with Emora's golden ones. The two pulled each other into a hug.

"I love you Emora, god...I feel like I'm releasing my little sister into war." She sniffled.

Emora nodded her head, smiling with teary eyes. "You basically are! Heh...I love you too Cindra. Take care of Cinder for me, will you? Make sure he stays in check." The Warden teased.

"Trust me I will. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him." Cindra giggled, looking back at her twin brother, who was rolling his eyes and laughing.

Emora mounted her horse. She looked back at her friends, and everyone she knew back at Fort Diamond waving goodbye.

"Good luck! Stay safe!" Cinder yelled.

"Go show them what you got!" Cindra cheered.

"Good luck!" Rose cried.

"I'll miss you!" Daisy waved.

Emora put her helmet on as her horse walked out of the gate. As she shut her visor over her face, she began to gallop away, hearing the yells and cheers of her friends slowly fade away.

Tears rolled down her face inside her helmet. But deep inside her soul, she grew determined to complete her mission. She set her eyes on the road ahead and took the lead in front of the rest of her team.

She gazed down at her map, double-checking her route.

 _"Okay...Valkenheim...Here we come."_

* * *

 **As said before, the fighting, action, and drama will return next chapter! So stay tuned! Hope this helped ya'll relax a bit, and maybe I managed to get a laugh out of some of you...?**

 **No? Okay...I figured...**

 **Till the next chapter, sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Enemy Raider

**I just recently learned the Japanese names are written backward for some reason. So Airi's name would be: 'Hakushi Airi'. Woooah...Yeah, I'm gonna start using her surname more, and not just her 'given name'.**

 **But ye! Off you go. I'll be waiting at the end.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 7: Enemy Raider**

Emora swiftly jumped off of her horse. She looked at her map and saw that she was where she needed to be. She looked around, her team tying their horses down in trees not too far away from the town they were about to enter.

"Are you sure this is the place we're supposed to be at?" Airi asked as she walked up to the Warden.

"Hm. I think so. We followed the right paths...And the Iron Legion outpost we went through a few miles back told us we were on track." Emora responded.

The Shinobi and Highlander stood in front of the two Heroes, waiting patiently.

"I guess this is it. What's our mission again?" Emora asked.

The Shinobi was busy tying her mask over her face. She struggled to tuck her long black hair into her mask. Airi was fidgeting with her horse's saddle, trying to unhitch one of her smoke bombs.

"Our mission is to kill a messenger that is somewhere in this town. His name is Gunnvor. He wears a solid steel helmet that he stole from Ashfeld, fitted to look like the helmet of a Viking. He wears brown bear animal pelts, he wears striped black pants, and he has green eyes." The Highlander responded after realizing that no one else was going to.

Emora raised her eyebrows, she was impressed. "Oh...Okay then. How do you know how he looks?"

The Highlander chuckled. "It's written on the back, connected to the corresponding number."

Emora flipped the map over. "Oh." She turned it back over, blushing in embarrassment beneath her helmet.

"We have to kill him before he delivers a message to an army that is out posted down south, near Ashfeld. The message contains information about routes that lead to the Azure Legion that we haven't covered up yet. We have to follow our colored line." The Highlander explained.

The Warden nodded in understanding as she traced her finger along the red colored line.

"We're red?" Emora asked.

"Correct." The Highlander nodded.

"Ah...I see. The army...You said it was down south. There's a blue and green line down there, are those other teams?"

"Indeed. The different colored lines are the routes that all the different teams will take. The reason there's a blue and green one there is because their mission is to take out the army when they're off guard after not receiving a solid attack plan from Gunnvor."

The Highlander walked next to Emora and looked over her shoulder. He was much taller than the Warden, who was already fairly tall.

"Four Heroes aren't enough to eliminate an entire army. So the green and blue teams are combining temporarily to get the job done, as indicated by the lines on the map. I believe that your friends Elea and Cyrus are the leaders of those two teams." The Highlander added.

Emora hummed. "I'm not sure. I didn't hear any of this! When did Cinder or Cindra explain this?" The Warden asked, lifting her visor up in frustration.

"They both explained it thoroughly in the ten minutes that you and Hakushi were absent from the meeting in the courtyard. You two were late...Remember? You missed the explanation." The Highlander smirked, his eyes darted around, observing Emora's face.

"U-Ugh...Yeah...I remember." Emora once again reddened. She laughed nervously, trying not to look bad in front of the Highlander.

"After this step, we follow our line—the red one...Up the map, and complete our objectives as we move. At the top of the map, the large fortress: The Warborn call it the Kingdom of Magna. Our final objective, where all the colored lines meet up, is to kill Einer Magna." The Highlander finished.

Emora noticed that all the colored lines met up at one fortress at the top of the map. According to the Highlander, their final objective was to infiltrate, weaken, and destroy the Kingdom of Magna. As well as assassinate Einer Magna, the leader of the Warborn.

"The plan is to make the Vikings believe that the Elio Legion did it. I'm starting to notice how much a genius Cinderus truly is..." Emora mumbled.

"Indeed he is. He's been the General of Fort Diamond for over 20 years." The Highlander agreed.

"T-Twenty years?! He was General since I was still a child! Just how old is Cinderus?!" The Warden asked, shaken by the fact.

The Highlander paused. "Uh...Fifty. He's a whole twenty-nine years older than you. I'm not sure when he took up the job...But Fort Diamond has changed a lot because of him and his children."

Cinder and Cindra came into Emora's thoughts, drowning her in emotions.

"God...I miss everyone already...And it's barely been a few hours..." Emora mumbled.

The Highlander smiled. "I miss my loved ones too. Longing something is common on these types of missions. We might not come back, and there's no way of knowing the outcome for sure. We just have to live it all out and see what happens at the end of the road. Everything is written in fate."

Emora's eyes were wide, her lips slightly wide in astonishment.

"Wow...You're good with words...Aren't you?" The Warden found herself blushing.

"Hm. I'm not like the Viking stereotype that the Knights and Samurai commonly believe us to be under. I hail from Scotland. Hence the uh...Accent." The Highlander chuckled and cleared his throat.

Emora giggled. "I love your accent! It makes your words really smooth, and it fits your deep voice perfectly! I find it super cute."

Airi's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. She narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she angled them closer together in suspicion. She slowly turned around, saying nothing, but listening to Emora and the Highlander.

"Heh. Why thank you. You yourself are also quite...Cute?" The Highlander tried the word he had never really said himself out loud.

The Warden laughed at the expression and unsureness of how the Highlander used the word. The Highlander too began to laugh at himself, along with Emora.

Airi's eyes sparked with anger.

 _"Just what is that guy up to...He's talking to Emora like it's nothing! She shouldn't be so lenient with strangers."_ Airi thought, her entire body temperature rising with her building jealousy.

"Oh...I like you. What's your name, oh mighty Highlander?" Emora giggled playfully.

The Highlander chuckled a few more times, passing his hand through his bright blonde hair. His dark blue eyes shined like purified, refined, and pure gemstone sapphires.

"My name is Alban. It is a pleasure to be working alongside you, Lord Ryon. It's also good to know you have a more casual side." The Highlander smiled.

Emora didn't respond for a few seconds.

 _"His genuine smile...His gem-stone colored eyes...His cute accent and powerful voice...His well-chiseled face that perfectly shows off his strong facial expressions. Holy shit...I'm mesmerized!"_

The Warden blinked back into reality with a short yelp.

"Yeah! I've always been really laid-back and casual. It's a big change trying to act high-rank and prestigious. I like being like this with friends and allies, not acting like I'm superior to them because of some promotion title." Emora said with a smile.

"Ah, I respect that. You're quite humble for being a member of the Conference Board." Alban said politely.

Emora rubbed the back of her neck and smirked. "Well, Cinder and Cindra can be relaxed too, but...They're completely different people when they're working. I don't know how they do it...Do you have any idea of hard I had to try to look all supreme? "

Alban laughed heartily, he grabbed Emora's shoulder, taking her by surprise.

"I'll tell you one thing. You looked _very_ stiff and uptight while watching the matches to construct the teams. Your voice was also very different. Deep and...Thundery. Now it's soft and delightful." The Highlander grinned.

Airi gasped. She slapped her hand over her mouth and turned back to face her horse, her eyes were bloated with incoming tears.

 _"He's flirting with her..."_

Emora felt her cheeks flare with warmth. "W-Well...Thank you for letting me know how stupid I looked! I appreciate it..." She groaned.

Alban took his hand off of her shoulder, leaving Emora feeling a bit insecure. She exhaled sharply, trying to stay normal-looking.

"Well...I guess it's my pleasure! Not to say you looked stupid at all, Lord Ryon." Alban smiled and bowed lightly.

Emora shook her head and laughed. "Please Alban, there's no need for any of that with me. Oh, and you can just call me Emora."

Airi grit her teeth. _"Giving out your first name so soon?! You barely met him...!"_ The Nobushi shifted impatiently, fake-looking at her map.

"Okay, Emora. We should start getting prepared shouldn't we?" The Highlander got serious.

Emora got stern as well. She put her head down at a level angle, her lips closed and straightened out, and her cheekbones relaxed to carve her face into an intimidating, but calmed look of authority.

"Yes, we should. Everyone ready up! We'll start making our way to the checkpoint in a few minutes."

As the Warden and Alban inspected their weapons and double checked their horses, Airi was steaming near a tree.

 _"Her name...Coming out of his mouth...Being said out loud by his voice..."_ The Nobushi shivered.

Her fingers anxiously tapped against her staff, her muscles tensed, and her heart beat became slightly faster with her incoming feelings of intimidation.

 _"That Highlander...Alban. He's too comfortable around Emora and I hate it. I won't let him try anything...No way!"_

Airi stuck her staff into the ground, making everyone turn to her.

"Is everyone ready?" She yelled out, taking everyone by surprise.

Emora's face turned to one of shock and worry.

"Y-Yeah we are...Just about. Why?"

Airi's eyes twinkled with a spark of white glare as she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Because we have a job to do."

The Shinobi, Alban, and Emora all stayed silent until Emora stepped forward.

"Yes, of course, Airi. Sorry to keep you waiting—"

"Yes! You'd better be!" Airi snapped, cutting Emora off.

The Warden's pupils grew large with the sudden drop her heart took down to her stomach. She blinked a few times, her lips parted to show her concern and surprise as to why Airi was acting so strangely towards her.

"O-Okay then, I'm sorry..."

Airi turned around, not responding to the Warden, but instead the entire group.

"Now let's move!"

The other three Heroes followed close behind the angsty Nobushi towards their destination, and target.

* * *

 **At the Viking's Village...**

The four Heroes were walking up to the front of the town, right through the entrance. They were wearing black and orange colored armor and robes, giving them the appearance of Elio Legion Heroes.

"Who goes there?" A Viking Guard yelled.

Hakushi looked up, her three allies behind her. She frowned beneath her mask.

"We just came back from the other village down south, near Ashfeld. The Azure Legion is setting up defenses against the army down there. We're here to rest up, and to tell Gunnvor to hurry it up with his message." The Nobushi said firmly.

The Guard nodded once as his other guards stepped aside.

"We welcome the Elio's in with open arms. The Warborn appreciates what the Heroes have done to grow our wealth. We thank you!" The Viking cheered.

"Of course," Airi responded. She walked through the guards and began to make her way to a backstreet.

The Nobushi stopped and turned to her team.

"Okay. We're in. Now we just have to try and find Gunnvor, and kill him before he can get on the move to Ashfeld." Airi said firmly.

Emora nodded her head. She pushed her visor up and took a deep breath, turning to Alban.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

The four heroes spread out, looking for a Raider that fit the description on the back of their maps. Steel helmet that mimics the look of a Viking King, only brown bear pelts, green eyes, and black, striped pants.

Emora walked through the muddy streets of the Viking village, watching how the people were going about their day normally. Occasionally she passed by a few drunks, and sometimes a few who were fist-fighting. She saw houses that were in both good and bad shape and a ton of supplies that were likely stolen.

She came along the docks and finally spotted her target.

"Shit. There he is." She whispered as she stopped in her tracks.

The description was spot-on. He wore only brown fur and his pants were jet-black with golden stripes. His boots were dark brown and his shoulder pads spiked with steel bumps.

He wore a steel helmet that looked like it belonged to a Knight. He had torn off the mouthpiece and left it exposed. The eye holes were gouged out and made bigger. Large bullhorns were added, golden rings hung off of them.

He was talking to a group of men, who were pointing at a boat. A boat he would likely take to avoid Azure Legion patrols that were looking for him.

He turned around, his large silver Dane axe planted on his back. The axe-head was huge, sharp, and deadly. The two spikes on the edge were curved up and would hurt like hell if they struck someone's side. The shaft had two long pieces of steel welded on, to help provide reinforcement.

He turned around, his emerald eyes reflected the sunlight, sending a green flash Emora's way, and confirming her target.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Emora tailed the Raider; she walked closely behind him, staying on guard.

As he was about to enter a large house, the Warden called out to him.

"Halt!"

The Raider suddenly came to a stop. He didn't turn around and instead hung his head.

"So. You're finally here, huh. I expected this would happen." He said, his voice was deep and rumbly.

Emora narrowed her eyelids, her hazel iris shined in the thin eyeholes of her helmet.

"What are you talking about? You're Gunnvor right?" She asked.

The Raider slowly turned around; his hands were fists at his side.

"Yeah, that's me. Why you asking, Elio?"

Emora paused. _"Elio's. That's what they must call people from the Elio Legion...Just like they call us Azures."_ She thought.

"I only have to ask you a question. You're the one delivering a message to a Warborn-led army that's stationed in a village down near Ashfeld, am I right?" The Warden continued.

"Indeed I am! Now it's funny you know that."

A stream of sweat streamed down the side of Emora's face. She inhaled and exhaled through her nose, trying to keep calm and collected.

"How come." She said firmly.

"Only a few people in _this_ village know that. The people who run the docks and the guards stationed at the front of the town. They all took blood oaths to the Warborn to never leak secrets. So...That must mean we have spies amongst us." The Raider put his hand to his beard; he stroked it, pretending to think.

Emora's teeth chattered a few times, her jaw twitched with the frustration of the blatant taunt. She clutched her sword tightly. Her legs tensed up, and she began to look aggressive.

The Raider chuckled. "I knew it. Azures. Of course...The brilliant Azure Legion never ceases to amaze me. So...What are we going to do now?"

Emora's eyes gleamed with tears of anxiety, but she blinked a few times and sucked in air.

"I don't know. You tell me."

The Raider paused. "Hm. I think I know what we could do."

With surprising speed, a huge amount of strength, and with a loud roar, he took a huge step forward, grabbed Emora by the wrist, tugged on her arm, bent his legs, and launched Emora over his head.

"AHH!" She cried as she landed behind him, inside the house.

Gunnvor took the axe off of his back strap; he held it tightly in his two hands.

"Now you die!"

He raised it in the air, making Emora's heart skip a beat. She rolled to the side and got onto her feet as she dodged the attack. She charged into a wall, used her momentum to bounce off, rush forward, and lunge her right arm in a huge punch.

Blood shot out from Gunnvor's mouth as his head tilted to the side harshly, Emora's metal fist in his face.

He recovered and shot back with his own punch. He slammed his fist into Emora's metal helmet, stunning her. He used his axe with one hand as he tried to cut her, but the Warden blocked it using her gauntlet.

She began to back up into the house as she blocked and traded attacks with Gunnvor.

"RAGH!"

The Raider swung his axe, trying to hit the Warden in the head. She ducked under the attack and gut-punched the Viking. She slashed her sword twice across his torso and then wound up a swift follow-up heavy, which she feinted. She tried to jab him with her pommel but failed when Gunnvor hit Emora in the cheek with his axe.

She stumbled back, her helmet dented, and her cheek a bit scratched. She watched as the Raider lifted his leg up and launched it forward towards her body.

"GUGH!" Emora grunted as she blocked the hit using her forearms, but the sheer force and stopping-power of the kick sent her stumbling backwards into a wall.

Gunnvor lunged forward and struck the Warden with a strong side heavy to her ribcage. Blood splattered onto the ground as the axe head harshly tore through her skin.

"FUCK!" Emora cried out, she gritted her teeth and sucked in the pain.

With extreme precision and efficiency, he swung his axe again, but instead jumped up into the air, moving his axe along with him, the two sharp spikes at the end of his shaft heading straight for Emora's forehead.

"NO!"

She placed her blade in the way, parrying the clever attack with ease. Gunnvor stumbled back, shocked. He lashed out in pain as Emora's longsword tore a deep slash down the center of his chest.

The Warden angled her blade with her pummel out to stun the Raider, but Gunnvor dodged the attack, knelt, and swung his arm in an arc at Emora's legs.

"AGH!" The Warden cried as she fell onto her back.

"DIE!" Gunnvor yelled loudly as he raised his axe in the air.

"OH FUCK! AAAHHH!"

Emora barely dodged the attack, she gasped as the axe head dug into the wooden floor right next to her head. She rolled on her side, grabbed the leg of a nearby table, ripped it off, and smacked it into Gunnvor's calf.

Wood and splinters went everywhere as the leg shattered on the Raider's steel calf. A sharp pain ran through his leg, reaching his thigh, and causing it to convulse for a few seconds.

"W-What the?!" He cried out, scared at what his body did to react to pain.

Emora got up onto one knee. Gunnvor angered, and slammed his fist down on the Warden.

"KCH!" She grunted as she blocked the attack using her gauntlet. She pushed the Raider back, stabbed him in the stomach with her sword, and kicked him back as she stood up.

"KCGHUUHH—AGH!" The Viking staggered back, blood leaking from his bottom lip.

"EAT DIRT!"

Emora grabbed a flower pot and lunged it forth. A loud crack and metallic bang rang through the house as the pot shattered on the Raider's steel helmet, and dirt went into his eyes.

"AAAAGGHHH!" He roared.

The Warden charged forward, letting out a battle cry. Her legs moved quickly, she set her arm out in front of her and ducked her head down low.

"FRAGOSUS FAXO HUMI!" Emora yelled in power. She rammed into Gunnvor, her forearm slammed into his heart, her entire body being driven by her strong legs forward into him.

"DUUUH—GUNGH!" The Raider flew back, and landed on a wooden table, completely shattering it. He growled as he stood back up, and swung his axe upwards.

Emora was still recovering from her massive charge attack; she was stumbling forward and received the attack head-on. Blood sprinkled from her wound and splat onto the roof, it dripped down, like a water leak on a house's ceiling.

She stumbled back, holding her wound. She watched as Gunnvor placed his axe on his back, grabbed a wooden chair, and launched it forward with all his strength.

"AAHHH!"

Emora's body quaked with rough force as the chair broke on impact, she moaned in pain and almost fell on her ass, but she placed her leg behind her and stayed standing.

"COME HERE!"

The Raider grabbed a small wooden stool. He walked up to the Warden, and with all his power, slammed it into the side of her head.

Wooden pieces of the stool went everywhere. Pain surged and tore through Emora's head as she cried out in despair.

Her head cocked to the right, her body following it, slowly collapsing, but it wouldn't fall, and would instead be ravaged. Gunnvor swung his axe, striking Emora in the arm and chest, and sending her body into the air.

She fell onto her back with a loud scream; she cut herself off when she cried out in pain as the Raider came down with a top heavy. Luckily, the axe head struck one of Emora's metal plates on her chest and didn't have full lethality.

But pain and blood still came; a reasonably large and deep gauge was dug by the axe head. She grabbed the axe and pushed on it, trying to get it off of her chest.

"AAAHH—GUH—ARGHAAAH! PLEASE—RAAHHH!"

Gunnvor laughed as he ripped his axe out of her chest, making Emora's chest come up off the ground a bit, before the Warden laid back limp, her chest releasing large amounts of blood.

Her breathing was shallow, but still there. Emora breathed heavily as she rolled over onto all fours.

"Ooh...You sound real sexy moaning in pain like that..."

As if lightning had rung through Emora's brain, she angered. Her eyes dilated, her pupil's small within her whites. She stopped breathing, her face reddened with rage as her teeth clashed against each other in her tightly shut jaw.

"Y-You...You won't touch me at all! Do you hear me you fucking bastard!"

Emora threw herself up using her right arm, and swung her leg out in a wide sweep, kicking Gunnvor right in the teeth. He staggered back, his hand over his bleeding mouth and shattered teeth.

"YUUAH!" The angry Knight yelled as she jumped up into the air, her kneecap making solid contact with the Raider's jaw. He grunted loudly as his head flew back. Emora landed on the ground and jabbed her fist into Gunnvor's stomach.

"BLUUGHAAGHH!" Blood splat out from his mouth like water from a geyser.

The Viking shouted and grunted with every punch and attack he endured from the Warden. She threw a killer left hook that nearly shattered his cheekbone. She then threw another right jab to the Raider's temple.

He stumbled backwards, his face lined with streams of blood. Emora reeled her right fist back, released a huge, perfectly centered punch that struck Gunnvor in the center of his face.

More blood splashed onto the wooden floor as Emora harshly elbowed Gunnvor in the gut; she stood up, using the force of her legs to propel her fist upwards in the form of a devastating uppercut that cracked the Raider's jaw loudly.

"GAAAHH! DEH—BUUAH!"

Gunnvor collided into a wall as he fell back. He struck the back of his head as he sat up against the wall.

Emora grabbed her sword, and slowly raised it to the Raider's neck.

"You're...You're done for..." She said through heavy pants.

Gunnvor began to laugh quietly.

"No...No I don't think so. Not yet."

Emora looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She ridiculed.

The Raider chuckled, he grabbed Emora's blade tightly with his bare hand. Blood seeped from his palm as he held onto the tip of the longsword.

The Warden shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, three Shamans broke into the house through windows. Emora staggered back, horrified at how the three women looked.

They were dirty, musty, grimy, and horribly filthy. They smelled horrible, and their teeth were somehow perfectly white as if someone else cleaned their teeth for them. They were dressed in thick leather and held small hatchets and makeshift knives.

They were all licking their lips, all moving towards Emora slowly with their silent sneak.

Gunnvor stood up. He brushed himself off and wiped a thin line of blood that was leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Well...The Shamans will deal with you. I'm sure you'll make a fine meal." Gunnvor laughed. He ran forward, rammed Emora into a wall, and dashed out through the door.

"AH!" The Warden cried as she hit the wall, she slid down, and crawled on all fours, looking up at the three Shamans.

"You...You look so delicious!" Said one of the Shamans.

"Take that yucky metal off...We want to taste your delectable skin and drink your scrumptious...Warm blood!" Said the second Shaman.

"Come on tin-head...We just want a snack! Your body looks so young and lean...Your meat and flesh must be perfectly fresh!"

Emora yelped and scrambled backwards on all fours. She brought her sword close to her using her foot and cried out in fear as one of the Shamans stomped on the ground.

 _"Oh god...They want to eat me! They can't! How could they?! Who does that?!"_ The terrified Warden said to herself.

"Stay back! You human-eaters! Go back to where you came from...From hell!"

The three Shamans exclaimed glances, they were all far beyond the point of common sense, driven wild by their primal instincts. They all slowly turned to the shaking Warden, who carefully stood back up.

She held her sword out in front of her, standing at her full height.

One of the Shamans was panting like a dog. The second glaring into Emora's eyes. The third was licking her lips and showing off her teeth.

"U-Uh..."

A Shaman stomped her foot on the ground, pretending to launch forward.

"AH!" Emora yelped.

The three Shamans laughed but suddenly stopped when their stomachs growled. They cocked their heads sharply at the Knight before them.

"...No...Please don't!" Emora begged.

"We're..."

"All..."

"Hungry!"

The three Shamans pounced forward in lousy, but incredible speed. They rammed into Emora, knocking her back.

All three were wildly slashing their hatchets and axes. Emora using her longsword to block their hits. She felt a pain in her ribcage, she felt a stab in her thigh, she felt a punch to her breast, and she felt a slash to her knee.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Emora parried the attack of one Shaman's attacks and kicked her back. A second grabbed her leg and opened her mouth to sink her teeth into the Warden's firm thigh, but she failed, and instead was fed a knuckle sandwich.

Emora traded repeated blows with the third Shaman; she kicked the savage down onto one knee and swung her sword at her head. With a crooked body and unnatural flexibility, the Shaman bent her body and dodged the attack.

"HOLY—"

All three Shamans slammed into Emora, sending her flying back, near the entrance of the door.

She staggered back into a battle stance, and as the three savages ran forward, she rolled out of the doorway at the very last second. She turned around to see all three of the Shamans rubbing their heads in pain from crashing into a wooden wall. It was raining outside and the Shamans all slowly crept forward at Emora once they had all recovered.

Emora felt her adrenaline pumping throughout her body. She felt the rush of battle, the high of being outnumbered, the draining feeling of her life in danger.

She had to act quickly. Her heart was racing, and her muscles felt ready to explode from being strained. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The Shamans all shrieked out like feral animals, their horrible, cracked screams shot terror and hype into Emora's body. Her heart skipped two beats, and her chest and muscles bulged with power. The Shamans finally all charged forward, their eyes wide with savagery.

"RUUUAH!"

Emora raised her sword into the air, her hazel eyes teary with fear, but at the same time a burning fury.

All the Shamans fell on their back, panting heavily. The Warden growled loudly as she stomped forward.

"You horrid beasts...You all still call yourselves human? I'm surprised you all still remember how to talk." Emora said, her voice filled with power.

One Shaman scoffed. "We just want something good to eat!"

The second Shaman laughed. "Yeah, we want YOU!"

The third Shaman cracked her neck repeatedly. "Let us feast upon your mouthwatering body!"

The Warden shook her head. "Hmph. I'd say it's time for some fucking revenge."

The three Shaman's eyes all shot wide open with surprise. "W-What?!" They all cried out as Emora rushed forward.

She stabbed one through the stomach, killing her instantly. She threw her body at another Shaman, sending her staggering back. The third Shaman leaped forward, both of her weapons raised.

Emora craned her neck to look at the Shaman. She let out a small grunt as she sent her foot plunging into her stomach with tremendous force and shattering power. Blood blasted out of the Shamans mouth, splattering all over the Warden's helmet. The savage flew backwards and rolled to a stop, her lifeless body destroyed by the lethal kick.

She watched as the last, and final Shaman rushed forward. She leaped into the air, her fist flailing.

 _CLANG!_

With a loud metallic crash, the Shaman's fist plunged into the Warden's head. She recoiled back, holding her bloody fist.

"OW! Ow! Ow...Ow! Ow!" She licked her blood from her fist as she stumbled back.

Emora's head was turned the other way. She cracked her neck as she slowly craned her head to face the Shaman. She said nothing as she dropped her sword, and threw an obliterating punch.

The Shaman's head blew up with blood, her neck snapped instantly, and her body flew back, hitting the ground completely limp.

Emora inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply. She turned around, picked up her sword, and huffed hurried words to herself.

"Hmph...Crazy cannibalistic bitches."

The Warden walked forward, watching as her teams Shinobi jumped from rooftop to rooftop, likely in pursuit of the Raider. She began to jog when she saw Hakushi and Alban rushing through the muddy streets.

"Damn it..."

Emora began to run, her legs splashing muddy water onto her pants and boots. She picked up the pace and pushed herself up to full speed.

She sprinted around the corner of two houses and spotted Gunnvor running down towards the wooden docks. Towards a boat.

"NO! FUCK!"

Emora sprinted forward; she leaned forward, pushing her speed up. Her legs were stomping against the ground, moving in front of each other rapidly with each high paced step.

"GET BACK HERE!" Airi cried, she slowed to a job as she panted heavily.

"Damn it! He's getting away!" Alban said in between long, slow breaths.

"Out of the way!"

The Shinobi jumped off from the roof of a house, rolled swiftly to recover, and lunged forward at a high speed. Her arms were out behind her, her legs swiftly tapping the wooden docks as she ran forward, gaining on Gunnvor.

"Why does she run like that...?" The Nobushi asked.

"Some Samurai are very strange." Alban bent down on his knees and began to catch his breath.

 _"Kch...You piece of shit..."_ Airi thought to herself.

Just then, both Heroes exclaimed out in surprise as Emora charged past both of them without saying a word, moving down the docks.

"E-Emora!" Hakushi cried.

"L-Lord Ryon!" Alban shouted.

Gunnvor turned around to face the Shinobi, who rolled forward and used her arms to launch herself into the air, both of her legs out to kick the Raider.

"Idiot!"

The Viking caught the Shinobi's feet and swung the light Samurai off the docks, and into the freezing ocean.

"NO!" Alban yelled.

"I'll get her!" Hakushi yelled as she dropped her staff, threw off her robes, and jumped into the water.

Emora charged forward, Gunnvor leaped into his boat and began to depart from the end of the docks. The small, long ship moved farther and farther away. The Warden kept sprinting forward.

"It's over! I've escaped!" Gunnvor laughed.

"No! No, you..."

Emora picked up her speed; she reached the end of the docks and leaped across the water. She soared through the air, her golden ponytail flailing from her helmet.

"HAVEN'T!" The Warden yelled as her hands grabbed onto the edge of the boat. Gunnvor panicked as he rushed forward to try and smash Emora's hands off of the side of the boat so she could fall into the water. The Warden was faster though.

"Ghuh!"

Emora pulled herself up and leaped over the side of the boat. She shot her leg out, kicking Gunnvor right in the chest. He flew back and cracked his back on a wooden seat inside the boat. He groaned as he looked up, Emora leaping onto him.

With a large heave, he pushed Emora off of himself, and into the side of the boat. He stood up and held his axe tightly.

"Shit!"

Emora bobbed and weaved through every attack that Gunnvor threw with his axe. She had left her longsword behind to run faster, and could only use her fists.

"YUAH!" The Warden punched the Raider straight on the center of his chest, then stepped back, and jabbed her knuckles into his neck. He staggered back, holding his neck in pain.

"Ggh...Come here!" Gunnvor roared.

The two grabbed each other by their necks and began to violently thrash and bash around. The boat rocked and tilted as they stumbled and crashed everywhere.

Gunnvor smashed Emora into the mast of the sail, cracking it. The Warden cried out in pain, her head spun and she couldn't tell where she was looking.

"Fuck!"

Emora, flustered with disorientation, began to flail her arms out in front of her. She bashed her knuckles into the Raider's cheek, cocking his head to the left.

Nearly falling off the boat, Gunnvor grabbed onto the side of the boat and threw himself back with more strength. He rammed into Emora full strength.

"GUUAAAHH!"

As her back hit the side of the boat's railing, her body crippled, and she fell forward. She moaned quietly, her head hung low as she sat back up against the side of the boat.

"HURAGH!"

Gunnvor slammed his kneecap into Emora's head. He repeated the motion and attacked her several more times. Blood leaked from the bottoms of Emora's helmet.

"LOOK AT ME!"

The Raider grabbed Emora by the collar and lifted her up. With a soft moan, the Warden looked up, her hazel eyes begging for mercy.

Gunnvor savagely uppercut Emora. With blood streaking out from her mouth and nose, she flopped back, and wearily held onto the boat's side.

"Now...I think it's time you go for a swim."

Emora clenched her teeth and opened her eyes in anger. She yelled out, blinded by rage.

She grabbed the Raider's neck, wrapped her arm around it, and then went overboard, and into the cold, frigid water.

Her body stung with the freezing sensation of the surrounding water. Her armor became heavy on her exhausted body, and she struggled to breathe with her helmet on.

The two Heroes struggled and thrashed within the water, grabbing and latching onto one another, trying to push themselves up.

Gunnvor thrust himself up and kicked off of Emora's breasts to swim upwards. The Warden reached out with her hand, her legs flailing in an attempt to swim up. She grabbed ahold of the Raider's boot, and she pulled herself up while pulling Gunnvor down.

Emora felt her lungs running out of air, and she began to panic. Her body was getting numb from the cold water, her metal armor felt like solid ice on her skin. Her chest hurt and her lungs begged for oxygen as she shut her mouth tightly, trying not to intake any water.

She grabbed ahold of Gunnvor, who was yelling violently underwater, his voice muffled and bubbly. Water flushed into his mouth and nose, air bubbles being released from both. Emora grabbed the Viking's neck and began to squeeze.

She used all her strength to put the Raider's body beneath her. She squeezed as hard as she could with her frozen fingers, she gritted her teeth tightly, a bit of water leaking into her mouth.

Finally, Gunnvor stopped thrashing and went limp. Small little bubbles of oxygen emerged from his mouth as he let go of the Warden, and began to fall back into the depths of the water.

Emora turned upwards; the surface of the water was visible, with rain droplets splashing down into the water. She strained her entire body to retain from opening her mouth. She began to shriek and squeal loudly as she felt her last bit of air run out.

Her mouth shot open with her survival instincts, in an attempt to suck in oxygen. Instead, water rushed into her mouth, down her throat, into her lungs. Water flushed into her nostrils, and she became constricted by all the water that was entering her body.

She yelled and cried out, flailing her limbs as she tried to swim up. Her hand was reaching out; fingers open up towards the surface. The Knight watched as her fingers went numb, and slowly began to curve back normally.

Her arm went limp, and Emora's eyes began to close. Her body was giving up; she would fall into the depths of the water and drown miserably.

But suddenly, someone grabbed Emora's arm. She felt the faint sensation of a powerful force embracing her body and wrestling with her helmet.

Emora's head slowly floated backwards as her helmet was taken off of her. She felt warm lips press up against hers, their mouth wide open, blowing air into her water-filled mouth

Someone was giving her air.

With a bit of oxygen in her lungs, Emora regained just enough strength to begin to sway her legs back and forth. She held on tightly to whoever was saving her, begging them to not let go.

As Emora's face came up above the surface, she sucked in a huge amount of air. Her eyes were closed, and her body was still weak. Barely conscious, she let her savior swim her to shore.

She rested on the shore of the docks, sucking in deep, desperate breaths of precious oxygen, and fresh air. She couldn't move, her entire body freezing cold.

She felt as someone turned her over and began to unstrap all of her armor and chainmail. She could hear faint screams of horror in the background.

Her chest was being pumped, giving her heartbeat more strength. Once again, someone blew a bit more air into her mouth.

A few minutes went by, and the Warden finally recovered enough strength to open her eyes. She saw Airi grabbing onto her face tightly, crying out her name.

"Emora! Oh my god, you're okay! You're alive!" The Nobushi cried. She hugged the Warden tightly.

Emora began to cough, and out came water. Airi retreated backwards and watched as the Knight sat up, coughing and gagging uncontrollably.

"CAH! KUAH! KG—ACH!"

Emora was on all fours, regurgitating water from her mouth and nose. She moaned and panted in exhaustion. She shivered from the cold water and air. She closed her eyes in exhaustion.

She lay on the ground, letting Airi comfort her.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

Resting almost fully naked, in a warm bed, with candles all around her bed, and with a ton of covers and fluffy pillows, the Warden woke up abruptly, panting.

She looked around, confused. She gasped when Airi threw herself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"EMORA! You're awake! Oh, I'm so happy you're finally awake Emora..." Airi cried.

The Warden shook her head and coughed a bit more.

"Wha...What the hell happened...?" She asked.

Airi frowned. "You and Gunnvor fell off the boat; you almost didn't make it back alive." Hakushi explained.

Emora nodded her head slowly, remembering the events. "I remember...I've never been more scared in my entire life. Drowning...It's horrible..." She mumbled.

"Of course it is! I started crying when I didn't see you surface, but when I did...I was so happy. I cried for you to wake up, to cough up all of that water! I thought...I thought you were going to die Emora!" Hakushi cried loudly, she hugged Emora once again, who this time wrapped her arms around the Nobushi in return.

"Hey...I'm okay now." The Knight grabbed Airi's face and softly pushed it back, smiling. She planted a short kiss on her lips to reassure the scared Nobushi.

"Wait...Airi...Someone...Someone saved me. Someone grabbed me from the water right as I was about to succumb...W-Who was it?"

Airi's dark eyes downcasted, she fidgeted with her fingers and angled her lips in unsureness.

"Well? Was it you?" Emora asked.

The Nobushi shook her head slowly. "I was getting Katsue out of the water when Gunnvor threw her in. The other one did it..." She said after a bit of a pause, her voice sounded guilty...As if she didn't want to tell Emora anything about her rescue.

"The other one? Who?" Emora pushed.

Airi sighed. She looked up at Emora and shook her head, she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even mutter a word, someone walked into the room to interrupt.

"I did it. I saved you from drowning."

Emora's eyes widened in shock. Airi gasped, and she quickly covered her face in hate. She scowled and swore under her breath.

The Warden stared at her savior, her face red, her hazel eyes glowing gold in the warm candlelight.

In the doorway, stood the mighty Highlander that had befriended Emora, Alban.

"Alban?! You saved me?" Emora stammered.

The Highlander nodded his head firmly. "I couldn't just let you die in the water. I swam out to save you."

Emora's removed hair from her face, smiling at the Highlander with gratitude.

"T-Thank you. Thank you so much, Alban...You saved my life. I'm forever in your debt." The Warden managed to put herself back together, and respond accordingly.

Alban smiled and nodded his head, he glanced at Airi, who had her fists clutched and her face set in a frown.

"Okay well, I'll leave you two alone."

Alban exited the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Emora tilted her head in confusion. "Airi? What's wrong?"

The Nobushi flinched and opened her eyes, they were shimmering.

"I-It's nothing...I'm just...I..."

Emora leaned in to listen to what Airi was going to say.

"I...Agh. You know what—Nevermind. Everything is fine. I'm just happy you're alive."

The two girls kissed once more, and Airi left the room to let Emora rest. She leaned up against the wall, her head back in stress.

"Ugh...That stupid...Highlander..."

Images of Alban locking lips with Emora to give her air ran through the Nobushi's memory, making her jealousy spark.

 _"Tsk...He did it to save her...But..S-Still! Dgh—Why am I being like this?!"_ She thought to herself.

Hakushi remembered what Emora had said.

 _"U-Um...T-Thank you. Thank you so much, Alban...You saved my life. I'm forever in your debt."_ The Warden's voice echoed in Airi's head.

The Nobushi clutched her fists and strained her entire body. She tensed up, her veins popping out of her arms and hands. The Samurai grew angry.

 _"He saved her life...He did it once already. He hasn't even known her for a whole week..."_

Hakushi slid down the wall and sat up against it. She tucked her legs up into her chest and dug her head down behind her arms and knees. She stayed there for a few minutes, completely silent, trying to destroy the maliciousness within her heart.

But she failed.

She looked up and glared at the wall in front of her, nearly burning through it with her laser-like stare. With a small grunt and through gritted teeth, she whispered to herself:

"No...I won't let him...I won't let him take her from me."

* * *

 **The end! Sorry that it took so long to release, but like I said...The weekdays are tough.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Enemy Warlord

**Okay. I have been far too busy lately. I'm sorry my updates are getting less and less frequent. I'm trying...Believe me. It's okay though! I'll hopefully, I'll be able to get some chapters out.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 8: Enemy Warlord**

Airi sat at a wooden table, her chair tucked in deeply, and she leaned forward on the letter she was reading. She sat in silence as she gathered all of its information.

 _Everything seems to be fine. Nice work on taking out Gunnvor by the way, if he had gotten here before we could set up a good attack, the army that was stationed in this town would've moved in on Ashfeld, and done some serious damage to the Legions. But we managed to take them all out, and completely deny the Warborn of their assault. We only lost one Hero; she got outnumbered by two Berserkers. We couldn't get there fast enough...But hey! We're fine now, and we'll keep moving up the map following our respective colored line. With enough luck and within a short matter of time, we'll all be together attacking Einar Magna and the rest of the Warborn! Good luck!_

 _-Cyrus_

Airi sighed and folded the letter in half. She dug her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Well...They're all okay. That's a relief..." Airi said to herself.

The Nobushi heard something to her left. She closed her eyes and exhaled, knowing who it was. She frowned with annoyance and turned to the man.

"Well? What is it?" Alban asked.

Hakushi briskly grabbed the letter and snapped it in the Highlander's direction, not making any eye contact with him.

"Take a look for yourself." She said hastily.

With a bit of hesitance, Alban took the letter from Airi, who quickly reeled her hand back, and folded her arms in frustration, her face blank with ignorance.

As the Highlander finished reading the letter, he sighed and smiled. "Well. Seems like everything worked out. I knew Cinderus was right about this plan."

Hakushi rolled her eyes. "Of course he is. He's been the General of Fort Diamond a while now, and I have been part of this Legion for quite some time as well. I would know that his plans are effective and are most of the time, successful." The Nobushi snapped.

Alban pulled back, his eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat and tried to continue.

"Well...Yes, I suppose so—"

"I'm surprised you would know. Not only are you not a Knight, but you're new to the Azure Legion as well." Airi followed up, her arms still folded, her eyes still fixed on the wall in front of her. She sat still, her chest rising up and down with her agitated breathing.

Alban opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes shifted downwards towards the letter. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes but...You are not a Knight either, Hakushi." He asked politely.

"I know I'm not a Knight. But I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't go around saying stuff about a Legion you haven't even been part of for a long time." Airi said firmly.

Alban shook his head and held the letter at his side. "Okay, Hakushi...Understood."

The Nobushi scoffed and reached out for the cup of water that was in front of her. She closed her eyes and gulped the entire thing down within seconds. When she finished, she gasped for air, slammed the cup down on the table, and wiped her mouth bluntly.

The Highlander stayed quiet until he decided to ask a question.

"You...You were once one of the Azure Legion's top Heroes...Right?"

Airi snapped her head to face Alban.

"I still am. Alongside Emora and some others. Why?"

The Highlander shook his head respectfully. "I was just asking. I knew I had heard something about that."

The two Heroes returned to being silent. For a few seconds, they stood idle, doing absolutely nothing. The air began to get heavy and stiff. It became hard to breathe, and the tension and awkwardness in the area was getting unbearable.

Alban sighed, he leaned forward on the table, looking at Airi.

"Okay. What do you have against me? I haven't done anything to you, yet you act like I'm the one who killed your entire family. Do you just hold grudges randomly? Because I recall doing nothing to offend or hurt you."

Airi's breathing became strained. Alban heard her throat make a small noise of suppression. She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily from her nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you go outside and bother someone else? Where is Katsue, I haven't seen her around the house for a while." The Nobushi said, her tone filled with desperation.

Alban took in air and replied. "She's outside on the porch, reading her map. She's going to lead the way to our next objective. She's busy, and she just came back from exploring the village. She's new to this territory, so I'm giving her some time alone." The Highlander explained.

Airi nodded her head. "Right. Well, she recovered much faster than Emora. Probably because I took her out of the water faster than you could take out Emora."

Alban frowned.

"Well...She has heavy BlackIron armor. She was drenched in water from head to toe, and she was half unconscious, so that made her quite heavy you know. I'm sorry I wasn't faster if that's what you want to hear."

Hakushi said nothing. She only looked at her nails with a blank expression. Alban glanced back at the letter he was holding and nodded to himself.

"Speaking of Emora, she hasn't seen this. I'm sure she'll be happy to see that her friend Cyrus is still alive."

As the Highlander was about to walk away and enter the room where the resting Warden was sleeping, Airi jumped to her feet and leaped in front of Alban, she harshly snatched the letter from his hands and glared angrily at the startled Warrior.

"I'll give it to her! Go do something else!" The Nobushi yelled.

Alban's eyes widened. He stepped back and put his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"O-Okay! You can take it to her if you want...It's fine. I'll just go...Talk to Katsue about our next course of action...I guess." The Highlander stammered as he slowly turned around. Hakushi watched as Alban opened the front door of the house, and closed it behind him.

The Samurai sighed, holding the slightly crumpled letter. She brushed hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"That was a bit too much..."

As she walked into Emora's room, she noticed that the Warden was sound asleep. She was quietly cooing in her sleep, releasing small noises of slumber. She was in the fetal position, her blankets tucked up in her arms.

"Crap. She's cold.."

The Nobushi walked to a box in the far corner of the room. She pulled out a large fur blanket that Katsue had found while searching the house. She carefully laid the blanket on top of Emora's body, stacking it on top of the thin cloth blanket she was already using.

As she softly finished enveloping the Warden in the thicker covers, she stepped back and observed.

Emora's face slowly shifted into a smile. Her face muscles relaxed and finally showed signs of true recovery. She moaned quietly as her body began to warm up underneath the covers.

Airi looked at Cyrus' letter. She smiled and quietly placed it on Emora's pillow, next to her head.

"Well...She'll see it once she wakes up."

The Nobushi exited the Warden's room. She gently closed the door and looked out towards the front window, where she could see Katsue and Alban looking at their maps, discussing vigorously.

 _"Well...They'll never come to a solid agreement by themselves. I'd better help."_ Airi thought to herself. And with that, she went out the front door to assist in setting up the plan to progress the attack on the Warborn.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Alban bit into his apple and chewed quietly as Airi and Katsue finally nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright. Our line leads to a large fortress that blocks our route into the upper mountain where Einar's final base is located at. What was it called? I forget..." Katsue asked.

"The Kingdom of Magna," Alban responded.

Katsue nodded her head. She had shiny black hair that she styled in a rigid ponytail on the top of her head when she wore her mask, but she let it down loose when not in battle.

Her bangs were spiky and long, covering her eyes, ears, and some of them rang down her neck. The rest of her hair went down her shoulders and back. She brushed some strands of hair from her face and rubbed her purple eyes.

"Well...It's a pretty big fort, we'll be meeting up with the Green team apparently." She continued.

Airi looked at her map and nodded. "Yep, we will be. Elea leads that team...So we'll be working alongside her. Emora will be happy to hear that."

"Happy to hear what?" Someone said from behind.

All three Heroes turned to look at the doorway, where Emora stood tall. She wore her full suit of armor, she had her helmet tucked under her arm and was holding her sword tightly in her other hand.

"Emora! You're awake!" Airi exclaimed cheerfully, she jumped up and hugged the Warden tightly.

"Yeah, I am. That was some of the best rest I've had in a really long time. I needed it...After falling into that cold water." Emora chuckled, glancing at Alban, who was smiling genuinely.

"I made sure to double check that you were warm enough. You were making little noises in your sleep, so I put that fur blanket over your first blanket to give you extra covers." Airi smiled.

The Warden grinned. "Well, thanks for doing that. I woke up feeling great. So, what were you all talking about?"

Katsue stood up and bowed in respect. She held up her map and began to explain.

"Our line goes up the map as shown my Lord. We will be meeting up with the Green Team, which according to Hakushi, is led by your friend and ally, Elea. With our two teams together, we will be attacking a major fort up North that blocks our entrance into the upper mountains of Einar's main headquarters...The Kingdom of Magna!" The young Shinobi said thoroughly.

She was trying not to stutter or stammer. She nearly fumbled over a few words of her explanation, which made her entire body surge with heat.

The Warden nodded her head firmly, but she wasn't serious, she looked at the fidgeting Shinobi with a cute smile.

"Well, that's great! I'm glad we already know where to head off to next. And perfect timing too...We have to get out of here, and pretty quickly too. We have to make it look like the Elio Legion is responsible for all this crap, so gear up, pack up, and get ready to saddle up, because we're leaving in ten minutes." Emora said firmly.

"Yes my Lord!" All three of Emora's teammates said loudly, even Airi, who was smirking. They all bowed and went off in their separate directions.

Emora crossed her arms and sighed. She put her head down and looked at her boots.

"Well...Fresh out of the warm bed and out into the cold...Back into battle."

The Knight uncrossed her arms and put on her helmet. She shut the visor over her face and blinked a few times to adjust to the world of a Warden. She held her longsword at her side and cracked her neck.

"Here we go."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Emora stopped her horse at the opening of a large snowy field. Her teammates behind her did the same and waited on what to do next.

"Okay, tie the horses up a little more back, farther into the trees, then we look for the Green Team, and find a way into this base." The Warden said quietly.

Airi, Alban, and Katsue nodded their heads simultaneously. They turned back and began to tie their horses to concealed trees.

Emora observed the large base; she took deep breaths as she looked at her own armor and clothes. Her black and orange Elio robes were dirty and scratched from fighting. This gave her the appearance of the intimidating and experienced fighter she was.

"Okay. We're done Emora..." Airi put her hand on the Warden's shoulder and nodded as she put on her mask.

"Alright...We have to try and find Elea's team. Spread out."

The four Heroes separated. The treaded along the trees and pathways, trying to find a sign of the Green Team. No one knew if they had even decided to attack at the same time, but the map had a recommended time of arrival, where the fortress would have its defenses down, due to a fresh shipment of Azure Legion plunder from Ashfeld.

Alban looked up at the sky, which was bright white with snow clouds. He looked at his own icy breath in the air in front of him as he walked.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he spun around with his knuckles out, trying to strike whatever touched him as an instinct of self-defense.

"WOAH!" The voice said as they ducked under the back-hand attack and stepped back.

"The hell was that for?" The Berserker laughed.

"I...I'm sorry! I thought you were an enemy. Y-You must be..."

The Berserker had three other Heroes behind her. She stood proudly, holding her two axes stylishly.

"Yep! It's me, Elea. What's your name, dumbass?" She asked with a chuckle, making her entire team snicker quietly.

Alban smiled, recognizing the casual and friendly bond that Elea had with her team.

"I'm Alban. I am a member of the Red Team. Lord Ryon and my other squad-mates are nearby. They are all looking for you." The Highlander replied.

Elea nodded her head and giggled. "Well of course they are! We're attackin' this place together, aren't we? As one big group, team, and family! Come on Alban! Lead the way."

The Highlander turned around and led Elea's team back to the rally point. There, Katsue and Airi stood idle.

The Nobushi turned around at the sound of multiple footsteps behind her.

"Oh! Elea!"

"Ayy Hakushi! My favorite Nobushi!"

The two friends hugged tightly, both laughing.

"It's so good to see you again, Elea." Airi smiled.

"I bet it is! It's good to see you're still holding up too, Airi." The Berserker grinned at the Samurai.

The other Heroes soon came together to enter the fortress. The two teams looked around, all looking for someone who was missing.

"Well...Where's Emora?" Elea asked.

Just then, the gate began to open of the Fortress. Startled, all seven Heroes stood in their fighting positions.

They all paused and dropped their guards when they saw Emora standing in the middle of a few dozen Vikings, holding her longsword behind her head.

"Hey there! Come on in." The Warden laughed.

The seven other Heroes stared back with blank expressions. They all exchanged looks before all beginning to enter the gates. The heavy steel doors closed behind them as they all stood inside the base.

Emora called the Vikings off to their jobs and turned to her fellow Heroes.

"Okay, we're in. It just so happens that I found some soldier taking a bathroom break in the outhouse. It was a bit awkward, but he was nice enough to escort me inside the base with literally no trouble. We'll be meeting with the Warlord of this place in a few minutes."

"Okay, got it! So...How exactly are we going to kill the Warlord and destroy this base on our own? That sounds kind of hard, even for all eight of us." Alban asked.

"Anythin' is possible Alban! You just gotta believe!" Elea laughed.

Emora shook her head, laughing. "I appreciate your trust in our team Elea, but I have a plan. This base is chuck-full of supplies from everywhere. It has a whole lot of everything, and tons of it is gunpowder or tar. All we have to do set up some of those barrels full of that stuff around the core components of the base and use torches to set all hell loose."

"Okay...I like the sound of that. What about afterward?" Elea asked.

"Once everyone is panicking, and the Warlord comes out to see what's happening himself, we kill him. We take down all these other soldiers and warriors and burn this entire damn place to the ground. Remember, a Hero is the equivalent of an entire army of regular soldiers."

The seven Heroes looked at Emora, all their eyes shining through their helmets, masks, and face-covers.

"We're the driving force of the Azure Legion...We are the Heroes that will save Ashfeld from the savagery of the Warborn. We're the group of people that are going to put the Warborn back into their place and kill the feared Einar Magna. We'll defeat and slaughter the Elio Legion once again, and teach 'em one final time to not fuck with us Azures!"

Emora raised her sword in the air and yelled, making everyone else emote out in excitement and encouragement. They all cheered and laughed.

"Alright! Let's meet this Warlord guy..." Airi giggled.

After a few minutes of waiting, three Vikings walked out from a large building that could only be the main house of the fortress. Where the feasts are held, where big meetings are executed, and where most of the plunder is stored.

The three Vikings, a Valkyrie on the left, a Raider on the right, and finally, a Warlord in the middle stood before the eight Heroes.

"Welcome, mercenaries of the Elio Legion. What brings you all the way so far up north in Valkenheim to our glorious Fortress?" The Warlord asked.

Emora stepped forward, standing proud and at her full height.

"We were all sent to check on the supply rate at which this base is gathering loot from Ashfeld. We need to double-check that at least 60 percent of these supplies are heading up to the Kingdom of Magna. It seems that your men and women here are quite happy and a bit too...Over-equipped."

The Warlord shifted. It was true, his base was holding on to too many supplies from Ashfeld, and was not sending up enough to Einar Magna. But in reality, Emora could care less about the Warborn's sloppy procedures, she just wanted to get herself and her team spread out through the fortress to plant the gunpowder and tar-filled barrels.

"Ahem...Yes, yes of course. That should be no problem."

Elea stepped forward, grinning. Emora's heart skipped a beat; she was scared that the Berserker might say something stupid to break their cover.

"The Elio Legion needs to make sure that Einar is content with the alliance we are providing. If it weren't for us, the Warborn would not even be able to even cross the borders of Ashfeld without having their armies crushed by the Iron and Azure Legions. You should all be grateful that we're here to check on your progress." She said firmly, without stuttering or messing up at all.

Emora and the other Heroes stood silently; all surprised at Elea's sudden show of intelligence and professionalism.

The Warlord nodded his head. "Yes. May I get your names?"

Emora and Elea froze. They didn't come up with fake names. Luckily, someone who was slick and quick to think was on their side.

"You shall address the Warden as Lord Silver. The Berserker is named Claudia Solo, and I am named Asmund Felman." Alban said swiftly and quickly.

The Warlord nodded again in understanding. "Very well then. My name is Caldurn Brynjar, and I am the Warlord of this entire fortress."

A bell rang in the heads of all eight Heroes, it rang:

 _Target Located._

Emora thrust her sword into the ground, she leaned forward on it and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright then. My allies and I shall begin to tour around your fortress and ask your soldiers to show us the reserves of supplies laid around every individual segment. In the end, we'll decide if any of your supplies shall be stripped from you, and delivered to Einar Magna through mandatory convoys."

"Understood. Please take your time."

And with that, Caldurn, the Valkyrie, and the Raider all turned around to return to the main house. Emora and Elea unstiffened and relaxed their shoulders and chests.

"Alright, everyone spread out, and act casual. Find as many barrels of gunpowder and tar as you can, and tell the soldiers that they have far too much of it. Take it yourself, and plant them in key points of the fort." Emora explained.

"Like what?" Airi asked.

"Large houses, barracks, farms, blacksmiths, barns, markets, trading posts, horse stables, weapon armories, and of course the Main House. Then of course anything made of wood and potentially loose or old stone." Emora responded.

"Alright, we got it. Everyone, grab a torch, then get ahold of some string, and strap it onto your utility belts. We're going demolition mode on this entire damn place!" Elea laughed.

Emora nodded her head and took a few deep breaths.

"We'll gather here once the wreckage and fires have started. We'll kill off any soldiers and warriors that try and fight us. But remember, our target is that Warlord, Caldurn." The Warden specified.

"Understood my Lord. Okay, let's get to work." Alban said sternly, making everyone take serious moods and attitudes, and spread out.

"Alban!" Emora shouted to the Highlander before he left.

"Yes, my Lord?" The Highlander responded.

The Warden leaned forward and nodded. "What did I say about calling me 'Lord' huh? Emora is fine." She giggled.

"My apologies...Emora. I'd rather just call you Lord in front of large groups. I'm not comfortable calling you by your first name in front of people just yet, as most of these Heroes look up to you. Actually...I'm quite sure all of them do."

The Knight thought about it.

"I guess you're right. But in private, or...Just when...We're not on duty...None of that fancy stuff, alright? We're friends, right...?" Emora asked.

The Highlander paused, sensing a bit of anxiety in the Warden's voice. But he exhaled and grinned. "Yes of course we are! I have saved your life after all."

Emora blushed beneath her helmet. She waved her hand out in front of her and looked away, making the Highlander laugh.

"Well...I already said I'm in your debt for that." The Warden said shyly.

"Nonsense. From one friend to another...You're welcome, and it was my pleasure." Alban's polite and charming attitude broke in as he smiled and bowed lightly. His blue eyes glimmered with a bright twinkle.

The Warden's heart sped up, and her body temperature rose. She shuddered lightly to try and shake off the heat.

"Thank you...Alban." She whispered.

The Highlander nodded his head, not breaking eye contact with the Warden. He could see past the darkness of her eye holes and could tell she was looking at him directly.

"Of course, Emora."

As the two Heroes turned to walk away from one another, two other Heroes were watching.

"That...Fucking idiot...There he goes again...Having moments with my Emora while I'm not there!" Airi mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Katsue asked while she carried two small barrels of tar.

"Huh? N-Nothing! It was nothing...Trust me." The Nobushi said, her tone flustered and panicked.

"Is it about Lord Ryon and Alban? I saw you glaring at them endlessly." The Shinobi asked innocently.

"Dgh—No shut up! I...I was just watching Emora...She's my girlfriend you know..." Airi blushed.

"I know. But I can tell you're jealous of Alban. That's why you act so rude and blunt towards him." Katsue said, her head tilted to the side.

Hakushi looked down; she began to breathe through her mouth as she shut her eyes.

"Is...Is it really that obvious...?" She asked, looking at the Shinobi, who only nodded in response.

Airi shook her head, feeling stupid and petty. "I don't know why I'm like this...I never thought myself as the jealous type...But now look at me. I just...I love Emora far too much...And I thought she felt the same way about me! But apparently not..."

Katsue placed the two barrels of tar down and put her hand on Airi's shoulder.

"Hey. Just because Emora sees him as a friend and a close confidant doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She feels comfortable with him, probably just like she does with her other close friends. Not only that, but he saved her from drowning in frozen water, just like you did to me. I feel like you're the best friend I've ever had because of that experience." The Shinobi comforted the distraught Nobushi.

"I guess so...After Emora saved my life...And after she did it two more times...And how I always found myself taking care of her, and healing her, and thinking about her...I never wanted to let her go." Airi said softly.

Katsue nodded her head. "Emora likes Alban as a good friend. It's nothing serious, like with you. She hasn't even had any emotional moments with him like she has had with you plenty of times."

"But...Who knows! It might happen. She already flirts and blushes when she's with him...What makes you think she won't fall in love with him, and completely forget about me!?" Airi cried.

Katsue looked into Airi's dark brown eyes. "She won't forget about you Hakushi, trust me. She may play around with him a bit...But that's because Alban is a charming, and genuine guy. He's good-looking, strong, well-driven, polite, and really caring. Any girl would fall for him. He's a really nice person."

Airi's shoulder drooped. Her eyes downcast as tears built up in her eyes.

"Emora is like this...She doesn't know how to read her own emotions well because she cares too much about everything. What if she realizes that she loves Alban...She'll be confused about her relationship with me and...And everything will fall apart..."

The Nobushi began to cry, Katsue slowly rubbed her back with her hand, comforting the conflicted Samurai.

"If Emora is like that...If she cares too much...Then she'll make the right choice. If she does have feelings for Alban, then so be it Airi...Because she won't forget about her feelings for you. She'll choose the right one, something tells me when I look at her and the type of person my Lord is...That she'll choose correctly, and follow her heart truthfully."

With the Shinobi's wise and comforting words, Hakushi stopped crying. She wiped her tears and sniffled a few times.

"I know she will...I just don't want to lose her. I...I'm more worried about me...Of...Of what I might do if he takes her from me."

Katsue had nothing to say about that. She sighed and did the best she could.

"Well...Try your best to compose yourself. Bring out that good and understanding side in yourself, and understand that Emora feels the way she feels for a reason unbeknownst to you. Control your anger, your malice, and your hatred. And instead, be compassionate, understanding, and accepting if things don't go your way."

The Nobushi nodded her head. She turned to the Shinobi and smiled.

"You're right. Thank you Katsue, I appreciate your help in all this..."

"No problem Hakushi. Now let's keep doing our job, come on!"

Airi watched the Shinobi picked up the two barrels of tar and ran off. But as she did, she felt a dark energy, and dark feeling, a...Dark intension envelop her once golden heart.

 _"I'm sorry Katsue. I'll try to suppress myself. But Emora, she's too important to me...Love can make people do crazy things sometimes, it can...control you."_

Unconsciously, the Nobushi's hands curled into strained fists.

 _"Love can be dangerous...Love can be deadly. Alban, if you take Emora from me...I'll do what I can to stop myself from hurting you...But if I can't..."_

Airi opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated in her eyeballs. They were small, tight, compact black circles; their dark brown iris was faint. They screamed out with insanity.

 _"If I can't...I'm sorry if you end up dead."_

* * *

 **An hour later...**

Emora anxiously walked under an overpass that overlooked the courtyard of the Viking Fortress. She looked up to see three of her fellow Heroes place their explosives in position. Each of them placed a bit of string inside a hole they made and got ready to light it.

The Warden walked up behind Katsue and put her hand on the Shinobi's shoulder.

"Hey. I need you and the other Shinobi's to get ready to light these things up. You're all fast enough to sprint out of the blast radius, and be able to light up most of the explosives. We'll do what we can from our positions."

"Understood my Lord, right away," Katsue responded.

Emora watched as the Samurai dashed away at a high speed. She exhaled and stood next to three large barrels of gunpowder outside of the fortress' Main House.

"Alright..."

She looked up at the sky, and it was starting to get dark. It was orange and laid out with small little gray clouds. A bit of pink lined the edges of her view, where the sun was setting.

 _"Soon enough, this place will be a torch in the night, signifying the Elio Legion's entrance into the vast territory of the Warborn,"_ Emora said to herself.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Katsue and two other Shinobi's signaled at the Warden that everything was in place. Emora would be the first to trigger her barrels, as soon as the other Heroes hear her explosion, and the base is on alert, the rest of the barrels will be lit.

"Alright...Here we go."

Emora held her torch tightly. She hovered it over the piece of string that went deep into the barrels components. One explosion would trigger the other two and cause major damage and fire spread to the Main House.

The Knight took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see the warming flame of her torch.

"Let there be fire."

The tip of the string lit up with fire, and as it began to consume the string, it went up and into the barrel.

Emora stood up and waved her arms at two other Heroes who were near her. She took off at full speed and waited for the boom.

A loud, ground-shaking explosion rang through the entire fortress. The sound of shattering wood and stone could be heard by the people and guards of the base. Soon after, more booms could be heard, until the sounds in the area imitated those of a full-scale battle between the Factions, with their deadly catapults, bombs, and fire flasks.

Katsue sprinted through the base, her arms out behind her, her body leaning forward. She cut through the air, her ponytail flapping like a flag as she ran. She crouched low, lit two barrels, and kept running. Above her, a fellow Shinobi leaped from a tall tower that exploded behind him, and into a haystack.

Katsue looked to her right and spotted another Shinobi jump off the ledge of a house, land on the ceiling of a market stand, and throw his torch into the booth. Seconds after: The house, market stand, and all of the nearby area went up in flames and with the magnificent crack of gunpowder.

Airi and two more Heroes sprinted across the courtyard; they paused as one of the Heroes passed the Nobushi an arrow.

"Perfect..."

Hakushi aimed her bow up at a stack of barrels that rested upon a tall stone tower. The tower was part of a large barrack building; it housed tons of supplies, including tar and oil.

She fired the arrow, which was on fire. An orange flash struck the barrel, and a thundering shockwave of heat blasted through the air. Stone and brick rained down from the collapsing tower. It fell below as the wooden support beams caught on fire.

The three Heroes watched as the building exploded with all of its supplies. The three Shinobi sprinted into the courtyard and stood across from Airi her two allies.

"Where's Lord Ryon?" One of the Heroes asked.

Airi looked around and counted six Heroes. She rolled her eyes and slouched over as she realized where she was.

"Everyone! Get ready! In front of the Main House!" Emora yelled as she sprinted into the courtyard, and behind her ran Alban holding a barrel whose string was on fire.

"Fuck.." Hakushi exhaled. "Of course she's with him..."

The Highlander turned around and shot-put the barrel behind him towards a small shack that had hay stacked up next to it. The barrel exploded as soon as it made contact with the shack's wall, effectively blowing it open, and lighting the stacks of hay on fire.

Hakushi furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "What a show-off..." She thought.

The Warden and the Highlander joined the group and stood in front of everyone else.

"What the hell do we do now?!" Katsue cried.

Emora felt as beads of sweat ran down the sides of her head behind her visor. She blinked a few times before answering. "We have to wait until this entire place is burned to the ground, and kill Caldurn! Hold this position, there'll be Vikings looking for us!"

The Heroes nodded their heads as they all stood in the middle of the courtyard in a large group. All of them facing outwards with their weapons out.

Battle cries could be heard as angry Vikings charged into the courtyard.

"Get them! They were the ones who did this!" One of them yelled.

"Shit! Here they come!" Airi yelled.

"Watch each other's backs! Cover each other's weaknesses! Protect one another's blind spots! Fight as one!" Alban yelled.

As the dozens of Vikings charged forward, the Heroes stood their ground, all of them prepared to strike.

"NOW!" Emora yelled.

The Heroes broke out with power, all of them attacking angry soldiers that were out for their blood.

Emora plunged her sword into the stomach of one warrior; she turned to her left and forced the man's body into him. The soldier scrambled as he shoved his allies dead body off of him. It was in vain, he cried out with pain as he felt a stinging sensation brush his neck. He fell to the floor, gargling on his own blood.

"Pathetic, idiotic, inferior, Viking...SCUM!"

The Warden turned to her right, where three soldiers ran up with their shields raised.

She ducked below the sword of one of them and launched herself forward into the stomach of another. She thrust her sword up into the gut of the soldier, killing him. She simultaneously ripped her sword out of the man's body and swung it behind her in an arc, beheading the second soldier.

She panicked as she parried the attack of the third, but in the corner of her eye, she spotted four more men charging at her.

"FUCK!"

She stomped her leg down on the Viking's knee, shattering it. He fell onto one knee with a horrible yell. The Warden harshly kneecapped the man on the side of his head, his entire skull cracked as he fell to the side, dead.

Emora turned to the four other men, all yelling. They lunged forward in different directions. Upwards, to her left, to the right, and right through the center.

"ALRIGHT!"

She strode forward, and shifted to her left, dodging the attack from the right. She placed her sword in the way of the attack from the left, blocking it. She then cocked the blade upwards, blocking the attack from above, and finally slammed her sword down on the blade of the attacker going for the center.

All of them men winced at the sound of all their hands shaking with the vibration of the powerful multi-deflect. The metallic bangs of the swords caused their ears to seemingly start bleeding.

"Face me!"

Emora spiked upwards, her sword cutting through the neck of one soldier. She whipped it to the right, cutting clean through another's arm, and knocking him to the ground.

She quickly placed her sword in front of her, blocking the attacks of two Vikings at once. She catapulted her foot into the ribcage of one of the men, destroying his ribcage, and sending him flying backward.

The Warden savagely pushed her sword into the final Viking's chest; she lifted him up into the air and slammed him into the ground.

She raised her sword in the air and yelled out, all of her fellow Heroes turned to her with a sense of ecstasy and excitement.

They all yelled out with eagerness, feeling willed with hype and encouragement. They tore through the endless waves of Viking soldiers that rushed them in the courtyard.

"On your left!" A Conqueror yelled to Katsue, who slew the surprise attacker.

"Watch out, behind you!" A Shinobi yelled to his friend, who was another Shinobi. The Samurai swiftly slew the Viking.

"Careful stupid-ass!" Elea laughed as she chopped the head of a soldier who was about to attack Airi.

"Whew...Thank you, Elea!" Hakushi waved. She turned around and stabbed an enemy through the heart; he fell back with a short grunt.

"Huh?"

The Nobushi spotted an enemy Berserker charging at Alban from behind, his axes poised to attack the Highlander from above.

" _Hm..._ " Airi narrowed her eyes. She watched as the Berserker got closed to Alban. She didn't yell out to warn him as everybody else would. She only watched, secretly hoping for the Highlander to die.

Just as the Berserker was about to leap into the air, Emora stepped behind Alban and thrust her sword his stomach. She held him there for a few seconds, saying something to him before pushing his lifeless body back.

"Thanks for having my back, Emora!" Alban chuckled.

"Anything to keep you alive, Alban!" Emora giggled.

Suddenly, the feeling of a wooden stake being driven through her heart raged through Airi's entire chest. She instinctively placed her hand on her beating, pulsating, almost throbbing torso. She breathed heavily as she glared at the ground with teary eyes.

 _"I...I just...I didn't warn him! I didn't! I didn't want to! How...How could I do that? What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ " Airi thought. She dropped her staff in disbelief. In disbelief of herself. In disbelief of how cold, vicious, malevolent, and spiteful she truly was.

She felt the world around her slowly ooze back into her mind. Her clear vision returned, and her hearing became clear. She heard a loud yell behind her, a battle-cry. A Viking.

"AH!"

"AIRI! Wake up!"

The frightened Nobushi fell onto her back and scrambled backward as she watched Emora fight an angry Raider, intent on killing her.

"E-Emora!"

"AIRI! For fuck's sake...GAH!"

Emora drove her fist deep into the Raider's face, sending his head back, flailing with blood. As he staggered back, the Warden stabbed him right through the ribcage. She yelled as she ripped it out to the right, spun around, and swung at his leg.

"RAAAAHHH—GUUAAAAAHH!"

The Raider's leg went flying as Emora's longsword cut it clean off. He fell onto his back, wailing in excruciating pain. He released an ear-splitting yell of death as the Knight brought the tip of her sword down on his chest, and dug it into the ground beneath him.

Airi breathed in and out rapidly. Desperately trying to breathe calmly. "Emora...I—"

"Be quiet! Come on Airi, get up! We don't have time for this!"

Emora grabbed the Nobushi's hand and helped her up. Hakushi grabbed her staff and shuddered the panic off.

"T-Thank you...I...I got distracted."

"No problem, just don't let it happen again! I wouldn't know what to do if you died out here Airi..." Emora said softly.

As if all the evil and hate in her heart was cut down, burned, and disintegrated, Hakushi felt her entire body get flushed by a purifying feeling. She smiled at the Warden, her cheeks burning up.

"I love you."

Emora paused and hesitated, surprised at the sudden show of affection, especially in the middle of battle.

"I...I love you too. Now come on! Get your head in the fight!"

Hakushi smiled behind her mask. " _She said she loves me. That Scottish bastard can't compete with me!_ "

As the body count out on the courtyard grew larger, and the battlefield grew bloodier, a loud horn caught the attention of the Heroes.

"HRUAH! Huh?" Alban killed a soldier and turned to look at the burning Main House, the horn coming from that direction.

It was the Valkyrie, with the Raider standing next to her.

"Shit..." Katsue said under her breath.

More Viking's emerged from the far end of the courtyard. A Berserker, a Highlander, a Shaman, and finally, Caldurn.

The Warlord punched the front door of the Main House wide open and completely shattered it. He stomped out, coughing.

"Cah! Coh! Cuh—Caah!" He wheezed.

He wiped his mouth and blinked a few times, getting soot and ash out of his eyes. He focused his vision on the eight Heroes who stood in front of him.

"You..."

Emora stood in front of her allies. What seemed like at least a hundred dead Vikings surrounded them, and were spread out throughout the entire courtyard. The walls and buildings of the entire Fortress were on fire, and mostly everything was destroyed or being destroyed.

"You all did this! You'll pay for attacking us like this!" Caldurn thundered. As he finished, the Valkyrie launched a spear forward, and the Berserker flung a tomahawk forward.

"GUH—"

"GAH—"

The spear struck one of the Shinobi's right through the chest. He wheezed and coughed as he held the spear in shock. The tomahawk dug into the Conqueror's forehead, breaking clean through her helmet and visor. Both Heroes collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

"Fuck! Kihiro! Betha!" Elea yelled as she stared at her two dead teammates.

Now only with six Heroes, Emora stood before the six different Vikings. They glared each other down, prepared to fight to the death.

Caldurn narrowed his eyes as she banged his sword against his shield.

"You're done for, Silver..."

Emora frowned behind her helmet as she got into position. "My real name is Lord Ryon. Not Silver."

The Warlord cracked his neck and snickered. "It doesn't matter. You're going to be dead anyway."

He released a loud battle-yell as he charged forward, his fellow Viking's at his sides.

Emora dug her heels into the ground as she prepared to counter. The Heroes around her charged forward at their opponents.

"RAAHH!" Caldurn yelled as he took off into the air, his sword raised.

"Clumsy move!"

Emora swiftly deflected the strike and countered with her own devastating counter-attack. She sliced the Warlord's shoulder, and then followed up with a swift shoulder charge. She twirled around as she slammed her sword into the Warlord's shield.

Caldurn grunted as he pushed Emora backward, he threw her back, then swooped forward and pricked the Warden in her stomach. He uppercut the Knight with his shield, stunning her, and then struck her with a powerful attack on her side.

The blade cut through her chainmail and steel plates, blood flew out from the cut as she staggered back.

"Don't get...Cocky!"

Emora retaliated with a sturdy blow to Caldurn's helmet using the tip of her blade. Sparks flew from the impact of the blow, and the Warlord released a cry of pain as he retreated.

"Fuck! You'll pay for that!"

Both Heroes charged forward, they clashed blades once, twice. Emora turned around and looked over her shoulder, her sword poised backward.

"What're you—GUUUH!"

Blood erupted from the Warlord's mouth as he felt a sharp, stabbing pain jab into his abdomen. He bashed the blade sideways using his shield, gouging his stomach along the way. Emora ran forward, she had her sword prepared to swing upwards, but instead, the Warden raised it to strike from above.

Caldurn's entire arm trembled as he blocked the powerful strike. He lifted his shield upwards, knocking Emora's sword along with it. He thrust his sword into her gut and ripped it upwards; cutting a clean, bloody line up her torso, and in between her breasts.

"AAHHH!" The Warden cried, she lost her focus as the pain tore through her body and wrecked her nerves.

"AHAHAAH!" Caldurn laughed as he pushed onwards.

He landed a strike across Emora's entire body, slashing her arm and body from right to left. He then got up close and glared into her hazel eyes.

"Ggh.." She moaned as she stumbled back, drained of her stamina.

The Warlord laughed, he crashed his head into Emora's, the two helmets banging against each other loudly. Pain shredded through Emora's entire head. As if her skull was being crushed by a blacksmith's hammer, she cried out in pain as she scrambled backward, barely keeping her footing.

"GUUAH—UUAAGHH!" Emora cried as she felt a sword get plunged into her chest. She then felt herself get cut across her breasts and simultaneously punched in the gut by a metal-edged shield.

She shrieked out in agony as she tried to stay standing, but her legs couldn't do it. She heavily fell onto her knees; her head hung low, her arms begging for leverage.

"HUUAH!" Caldurn yelled out.

"UAAHHH!" Emora cried out.

The Warden fell onto her back, her helmet visor dented from the powerful blow to her face. The Warlord towered over her, laughing.

Blood covered her face within her helmet. She looked up, panting heavily. She looked around at her fellow Heroes killing Caldurn's allies. As they finished, they all began to close in on the Warlord.

"This...This is your leader?! The all-powerful Lord Ryon? She's weak! She's pathetic!"

Emora's entire body quivered and vibrated as she tried to stand up. With her teeth grit, and muscles strained, she began to lean on her arms to stand up.

"You...Were all of you selected by this Warden? To go on this mission along with her?"

The Heroes remained silent, all of them slowly circling the Warlord.

"Is nobody going to answer me? Because if you were all chosen or picked by this 'Lord', then that means that you're all inferior fighters compared to her! You're all garbage!"

Airi shook her head slowly. Alban growled quietly as he held his Claymore tightly in his hands. Elea fiercely taunted and fake-lunged at the Warlord.

Caldurn turned to Emora, who was on all fours, trying to catch her breath. He firmly placed his foot on her side and glanced at the Heroes all shift. He laughed.

"Fuck you!"

He jarringly kicked the Warden, making her release a sorry cry of pain. She rolled onto her side, breathing deeply.

The Warden that once looked so strong and skilled before all of the Heroes was now on the ground, lying on her side, blood painted her armor, the armor itself torn and broken. Her blonde hair was dirty and gritty; it lay behind her, spread out like a discarded rag on the ground.

"A leader who loses to someone right in front of their own team! PITIFUL!"

"She's not pitiful." Alban snapped.

Emora's eyes opened in shock as she heard the Highlander speak.

"What? A leader like her...A leader who can't handle herself? A leader who needs the help of others to gain victory? That's sad. It's pathetic, it's embarrassing, and it's stupid!" Caldurn growled angrily.

"A leader is only as strong as their team! A leader is simply someone who helps a stronger unit fight together as one! They don't have to be invincible! They're the source of a team's power, and the source of the groups resolve and encouragement!" Katsue yelled.

Caldurn laughed and wheezed at the remark.

"A team...Is only as strong as their weakest member. Emora...Is not that member. And it doesn't matter _who_ that member is! The only thing that matters is that everyone lifts one another up, and helps each other all the way to the top. We'll test our limits, and fight until the end." Elea glared with spite.

"For Emora!" Airi yelled out.

All five Heroes charged at the single Warlord, their weapons raised in the air.

Emora watched in despair as Caldurn blocked and deflected attacks from all of his flanks. He spun around and twirled with his shield out. Metallic sparks and flashes were everywhere in the area.

" _Fuck...Come...ON! I'm...I..."_

Emora tried to lift herself up. She got up on all fours and panted her life away. She was drenched in sweat, and her entire body felt destroyed. Her head felt like a horse's hoof was stomping down on it constantly. She gritted her teeth in frustration and embarrassment.

" _FUCK! Why...Why I am I so damn weak? I have to get up...I...Dgh—RAGH!_ "

Emora forced her fist into the ground; it dug a small hole in the floor of the courtyard. She felt her arms tremble and quake as she tried to place them on her knees to stand up.

Her legs shook and pulsed with exhaustion. The Warden could feel her calf and thigh muscles throb with pain. Her veins and tendons strained with effort.

She held her sword in her shaking hands. She dug it into the ground to help her stand. She watched the fight in front of her, trying to regain as much of her stamina and energy as possible.

"Weak! Fragile! Frail! Useless! Absolutely incompetent sacks of shit!"

He maneuvered his sword and shield in moves that the Heroes couldn't fight against. Using defense as his best offense, he sensed when his opponents were tired and struck when their guards were down.

"Get off of me! All of you!" He yelled as he bashed his shield against the head of a Shinobi's head. He released a short-lived grunt as he thumped onto the ground, unconscious.

The Warlord turned and slashed the stomach of Katsue, who cried out in pain. He lunged forward and delivered a devastating head-butt to the wounded Shinobi, sending her stumbling back, and onto her back.

Elea, Alban, and Airi all stood before the Warlord, all of them prepared to strike.

"Now!" Elea ordered.

All three rushed forward with their attacks, but as soon as they did, they felt the pressure in the air grow tense.

"Agh!"

"Wah!"

"Gah!"

All three Heroes fell onto their backs as Caldurn harshly parried their attacks. He laughed and yelled out with power and strength.

"It's time for my _revenge!_ "

He charged forward and lifted off into the air.

"NOO!"

Emora watched as Elea was stabbed in the leg, thrown off her feet, and get ground-pounded by a shield. She watched as Airi was tripped, picked up, and thrown into Alban.

Both the Nobushi and the Highlander staggered backward, Alban tried to help Hakushi get back on her feet, but the Samurai pushed the Viking away.

"Get off of me!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm trying to help you!" Alban argued.

"Go bicker in HELL!"

Caldurn cracked his shield into Airi's jaw, making her squeal out with pain. He then slammed his shield into the Highlander's gut, crippling his body. He shoved his sword into Alban's stomach, and then threw him aside, letting the Highlander's body slide off of his blade, and fall to the ground.

"You should've NEVER tried to fight me!"

Caldurn slashed Airi across the body twice, both slices causing streaks of blood to fly through the air. He kicked the Nobushi back once he saw that she was half-dead. Her body staggered back before hitting the floor with a thud.

Emora's mouth was wide open behind her helmet, her pupil's small within her irises. Her entire body surged with high levels of adrenaline. She felt one of her eyes twitch repeatedly. Her teeth began to chatter as she tried to shut her mouth.

The Warlord turned to the Warden, who was slouched over, leaning on her sword.

"Hah. You're the more depressing excuse of a leader I've ever seen. You'll die knowing that your entire team of eight Elio Legion Heroes was slain by a single Warlord."

Caldurn rushed forward, his sword and shield at his sides. Emora got into position and tried to stop her jaw from shivering.

"You..."

Only mere meters away, the Warlord was yelling.

"You'll..."

He jumped up into the air, his mouth open with a deafening yell. His sword in the air prepared to cut the Warden in half.

"PAY!"

Emora lifted her sword with renowned power. The awestruck Warlord released a horrible cry as his attack was parried and completely denied. He staggered back, somehow out of breath.

"I'm weak, you say?!" The Warden asked as she charged into the Warlord's body, knocking the wind out of him, and ridding him off all his stamina.

"You're the one who's weak, you bastard!" Emora bellowed as she slashed the Warlord five whole times with her longsword. She reeled her sword upwards, and with all her momentum and drive, her sword sliced through the air and cut down onto Caldurn's body.

"GUUURAAAGH!" He cried out.

"Look at you! You're losing! I thought I was pathetic!" Emora thundered, her voice tore through the ears of her fallen Heroes, waking them from their states of weakness.

She thrust her sword in through the stomach of Caldurn; her blade came out of his back. The Warlord spat blood right into Emora's face. The red liquid splashed and splattered all over the Warden's visor, drenching it in crimson.

She ripped her sword back, grabbed Caldurn by the throat, lifted him up, and choke-slammed him into the ground. More blood blasted out from the Viking's mouth as he crashed into the ground. Emora forced the Warlord back onto his feet; she kneecapped him in the center of his stomach, Caldurn releasing a restrained grunt of pain from the blow. The Warden then delivered a devastating blow to Caldurn's cheekbone, obliterating it completely.

"AGHHH—FUCK!" He yelled and cried out in excruciating pain.

He raised his hand for mercy, his eyes shut tightly, tears flowing out from underneath his eyelids.

Emora angered, unsatisfied with the Viking's sudden show of weakness.

"What's wrong?! Are you scared?"

"Stop it! Mercy!" Caldurn cried.

Emora raised her blade and brought it down on the Warlord's shoulder. Blood shot out from his arm socket as his arm fell to the ground. As all the Heroes stood up, their jaws dropped at the sight they were all witnessing.

Caldurn held his arm socket in agony; he cried and wailed out for help, for mercy. His voice with far too much pain and desperation. Blood fell from his arm socket like a waterfall. It painted the ground below him red. He kept crying and shouting as Emora walked forward. As he was about to fall onto his knees, he suddenly fell silent.

"GHUA—G..Gh...Hgh...K-Kch..."

With her sword clean through the Warlord's chest and heart, he was silenced. His eyes were wide open, flashing with only mere seconds left of life. His mouth was gaping, blood dripping and dribbling from his bottom lip and onto the ground.

Emora walked forward, slowly. Caldurn still impaled at the end of the Warden's blade. His body slid down further and further down Emora's blade, he was getting closer and closer to the Knight who was his killer.

Finally, he leaned up against a wall made of straw and wood. His entire body was stiff and tense, his one arm that was left was grasping onto Emora's blade, his hand and fingers bloody. He slowly looked up at the Warden. He spotted her clear, hazel eyes glaring deep into his soul.

"I would praise you for your performance," Emora said firmly.

Caldurn tried to speak, but only a bit of blood squirted from his throat.

He began to gag and gurgle as Emora pressed her blade deeper and deeper into his chest. It pierced and dug into the straw wall behind him. She stopped when her visor was mere inches from Caldurn's face.

She blinked once, making the Warlord flinch.

"But you pissed me off. And for that..."

Emora's hilt pressed up against Caldurn's chest. The Warlord's eyes began to roll back into his head.

"You can burn in the depths of hell." She whispered in the Viking's ear.

She slid her blade from the Warlord's body, and let it fall limp against the wall.

She stepped back, breathing calmly.

"Emora..."

The Warden turned around to face her allies. Katsue, Airi, Elea, Alban, and the other Shinobi stood in front of her.

"Y-You're alive...You killed that—Gh! The uh...The Warlord..." Elea winced through her pain. She tried to laugh. But laughing probably hurt.

"Emora...We tried...We're so sorry..." Airi put her head down; she held her body tightly, wallowing in shame.

"Lord Ryon...We failed you..." Katsue and the Shinobi bowed down fully to the Warden, who only looked at them wearily.

"E-Emora...Are you okay...?" Alban asked.

Emora dropped her longsword, it made a clanging noise as it hit the ground. She slowly grabbed the sides of her head, grasped her helmet, and took it off.

Her face was bloody, one of her eyes shut. Her hazel eye was dull and downcast. Her face was blank, her hair flowing in the breeze.

"We did it. We just killed...Every Viking in this entire damn place."

The five Heroes shifted. They looked around, listening to the crackling of the fire, and peering at the destruction around them. The destruction that they had caused.

"Objective completed...Mission accomplished...I guess." Elea shrugged.

Emora nodded her head. She looked at Airi and Alban standing side by side. Her heart began to beat for one of them. She wanted to embrace with one of the two, but she suddenly felt unable to move. She inched forward. The Warden longed for the comfort of one of the two warriors after such a near-death fight. But she was hesitating.

Emora began to panic. Her heart rate increased with a sudden sense of panic.

"What's wrong Emora, are you alright?" Alban asked.

"Emora, we all need to rest, let's set up camp." Airi brought up.

Emora then paused. She recognized this feeling. She concentrated as much as she could, but she couldn't do it. She was unable to read herself. Her own emotions. Her own feelings.

 _"Just choose someone...What am I, stupid?"_

Emora lunged into the arms of one of the Heroes. She felt someone's arms envelop her; they rocked her and patted her on the back.

"There, there Emora. You're fine, alright? We'll getcha patched up and healing by tomorrow!"

It was Elea. The Warden smiled and pulled away, content with the result.

"Thank you, Elea...Let's head back to the outskirts..."

Airi stood cluelessly. Alban stood confused.

"What was that...?" The two said simultaneously.

They turned to each other, their eyes angry.

"What did you just say?!" They said again, at the same time.

"Stop copying me you dipshit!" The two Heroes yelled at each other, at the same time.

"FUCK!" They yelled together.

"Okay, stop it already! FUCK OFF!" The two leaned towards one another, their faces scrunched up in anger.

They paused, staring into each other's eyes.

Airi spoke first.

"I hate you."

Alban huffed and closed his eyes.

"The feeling is now mutual."

The Nobushi pursed her lips, trying not to yell.

"Stay away from Emora."

The Highlander opened his eyes and smirked.

"It's her choice, not yours."

Hakushi grit her teeth and fiercened her gaze.

"Do as I say...Or you'll regret it. She won't choose you."

Alban scoffed, he passed his hand through his hair.

"Only time will tell."

With that, he pushed the Nobushi away, leaving her alone with clutched fists and a furious soul.

"That...Fucking...Asshole..." She whispered through gnawed teeth.

* * *

 **That took WAY too long to release. I'm really...Really sorry. I've been busy and distracted lately, as stated at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **I also have tons of work to do, so that sucks. I'll try to at least release another chapter soon enough though. Once again...Sorry for the long wait.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Enemy Berserker

**Real quick, I just want to once again thank you all for the support on the story as of late. I'm glad some people like my putrid writing.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 9: Enemy Berserker**

The sound of galloping horses echoed through the frozen woods. It was a constant uphill ride, scaling the terrain heading towards the Kingdom of Magna. Of course, the voyage had its drawbacks. It grew colder, and the weather worsened. It snowed and hailed often, causing the Heroes to slow down on their trek.

The small bit of forest had many trails leading up to more rocky terrain, where large boulders and cliffs began to appear. Beyond that point, horses could no longer continue with their mounted riders and had to be escorted up the bumpy trails of the mountain by rope.

A fire crackled in a small opening in the forest, it created a small orange aura in the area, the snow bearing down all around, landing on trees nearby. Three tents were set up, four horses tied to trees nearby their own fires, covers and blankets draped over them to keep them warm.

More firewood was tossed into the fire as Katsue walked out of her tent, huddled up in a blanket, shivering.

"I...I hate this weather...It's always warm and humid in the Myre..."

Alban nodded, he crouched and tossed twigs and medium-sized sticks into the fire. His face was straight, his body language comfortable and collected. He took a deep breath as he stood up to his full height. He looked up at the white sky, looking at the large snow clouds, observing the snowflakes that fell all around him.

He turned to Katsue with a grin. "Hm...I haven't been in this weather in so long. I'm almost fazed by it after such a long time."

Katsue walked over to a small log and sat down on it, her back arched to lean in towards the warmth that radiated from the fire.

"Yeah well...The coldest thing we ever got in the Myre was when it rained. Or when it was breezy out. But...That never really happened at the same time..." The Shinobi said solemnly, her teeth chattering.

Alban stood with his arms crossed, a slight smile across his face. He felt taken back to once again be standing in the weather he had grown up with.

"The snow should stop soon, in a few hours hopefully. We can continue on the road towards the base of the mountain, where there is Gate Outpost that guards the entrance to Einar's grand fortress."

Katsue looked at her map, her hands shaking. "Uh...H-Here...We can't destroy the Outpost...S-So it's different than Caldurn's Base..."

"Hm?" Alban looked at Katsue with his eyebrow raised.

"It's circled in black ink. L-Look at the key...The circled locations shouldn't be destroyed. It has to be for a reason." Katsue shrugged.

Alban turned his map over to read the instructions on the back.

 _For the Red Team, on your third Checkpoint, you should have destroyed Caldurn Brynjar's Base and made sure that no Viking made it out alive to warn the Outpost Gate. This Outpost Gate is located at the base of the mountain you're already beginning to scale. It is run by one of Einar's close generals, a Valkyrie named Mildred Azouf. This Outpost is the last line of defense before you finally reach Einar's 'Kingdom'._

 _But unlike Caldurn's base, you must preserve this Gate. Your team will be assembling with the Blue and Yellow teams to take out this outpost. The Green, Pink, and Purple teams will be taking out another Outpost on the far side of the mountain. Once securing the base, take some time to rest, and send a messenger back to Fort Diamond. We'll be sending in a well-equipped army of men your way to assist you on your siege of the Warborn. Fort Sapphire and Fort Lapis will also be sending in their soldiers._

 _Keep that outpost intact, so the soldiers have somewhere to ready up and attack the Kingdom of Magna, as well as somewhere to retreat to if things go wrong. I trust you, Red Team. Good luck, and be careful._

 _4\. Your final checkpoint, the Fortress of the Warborn, and the home of Einar Magna._

Alban stopped reading; he nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. We need somewhere to receive our armies. We'll be able to attack Magna's Headquarters easily from such a close point. It's a solid plan. So our next move is that Gate Outpost."

Katsue nodded her head; she put out her hands near the fire and rubbed them together. She blew on them and shuddered with cold.

Alban chuckled to himself. He turned to look at his other two allies. Airi was huddled up within Emora's arms, resting her sleeping head on the Warden's shoulder. She cooed and snored quietly and cutely.

The Highlander sighed. _"Hm...Emora...You really do love her, don't you?"_

The Warden was gently passing her hand through the Nobushi's hair. She was looking into the fire, watching it burn and move vibrantly. She looked calm, and content. The two were sharing a blanket, Emora with her arm wrapped around the sleeping Hakushi.

She caught Alban looking at her. She jumped a bit, but she blinked and smiled warmly in his direction. Alban smiled back, looking her straight in the eyes. He decided to walk over to the two girls and crouch down next to Emora.

"So, she's asleep." He said quietly.

"Yep...This isn't the first time it has happened." Emora whispered.

The two looked down at the Nobushi, who honestly looked adorable when she was asleep. Her soft facial features looked relaxed, free of worry and stress. Her long eyelashes making her look beautiful in her unconscious state. Alban shifted, remembering his encounter with her a few days ago.

 _"I hate you."_

 _"The feeling is now mutual."_

His own response to what this innocent Samurai had said to him made him feel guilty and at fault.

 _"Damn it...Why'd I say that to her? I don't hate her."_

Alban looked up at Emora, who was looking at him with her captivating, mesmerizing gaze. Her warm, hazel eyes looked at him intently, an honest smile on her soft lips.

 _"Something about her...What is it?"_

The Highlander blinked and gave his Lord a charming grin, making the Warden's smile widen into her own perfect grin.

"E-Emora...I..."

The Warden's grin slowly disappeared. Her gaze was killing Alban. She looked at him with curiosity.

The Highlander paused, taking in more of Emora's appearance. He felt his own heartbeat accelerate, he detained from blushing, but he swallowed deeply, making Emora tilt her head in concern.

"Alban...Are you okay?"

The Highlander, for the first time, was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't want to. He was in love with his Lord and Commander, and it shocked him.

 _"No...She has Airi. I...I can't."_

Emora stopped rubbing Hakushi's head and waved her hand in front of Alban's face.

"Hey, you're scaring me...Are you hurt? Talk to me!" Emora struggled to stay quiet as she naturally raised her voice when she was worried or panicked. Airi shifted slightly in her sleep but remained in her dreams.

 _"She's...She's such a pure person. Her golden heart will be the end of both me and Airi. How the hell are you real? How can you care for so many people at once, care for all of them enough to risk your life for them, enough to kill for them? How can one human have that much compassion in them...And what are the limits of their benevolence, their warmth...Their love?"_

Alban shook his head and stood up to his full height, leaving Emora's hand suspended in mid-air, reaching up for the Highlander. She looked up at him, her eyes begging for the confirmation of his well-being.

"I...I'm fine, thank you for asking, Emora."

The Warden slowly pulled her hand back and put it to her beating heart. Still looking up at Alban, she nodded.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

Alban crossed his arms and exhaled in relief. He looked away from his Lord, trying to think of a way to escape her enchanting presence.

"I'll go get more firewood. Keep Airi warm while she sleeps."

As he began to walk away, he stopped to the sound of Emora's voice calling out for him. He turned around and looked at the Warden's now glowing irises. Her golden stare paralyzing him.

"But...You just came back from getting wood..."

Alban cleared his throat and looked at the fire.

"It's fine. I'll go just so I don't have to go out when it actually needs more wood." The Highlander lied.

Emora frowned, her eyebrows slanted in anxiousness. She sighed and looked down at Airi.

"Okay. Go ahead..."

As the Highlander disappeared into the snowy forest, Emora felt her fast-paced heartbeat on her hand. She gently tugged on Airi to hold her closer. She looked over at Katsue, who was shivering lightly, her hands out towards the fire.

" _Alban...The way he looked at me...It felt so familiar. Like how Airi used to."_

Emora paused to bite her lower lip.

 _"I'm confused. Now I can't think straight anymore."_

Emora's thoughts had leaked into her mouth, making her quietly mumble them out loud.

"What did you say...? You're confused...?" Airi's voice snapped into Emora's ears, making her squeak.

"Oh! A-Airi! You're awake! I'm sorry...Did I wake you up?" The Warden asked.

The Nobushi lifted herself off of Emora's shoulder and sat up straight. She stretched and yawned as she looked at the Knight.

"No, I woke up on my own. But...What was that you were saying. What're you confused about?"

Emora swallowed and made a face of unsureness. "N-Nothing...It was nothing, Airi. I was just...Thinking about stuff."

The Nobushi frowned in suspicion. "Okay...If you say so."

Emora's eyes darted away as she passed her hand through her hair, sweeping it to the right.

Airi frowned and looked at her own hands.

"Confused...Confused about what? She must be fighting herself over Alban...I recognize this feeling."

Airi looked away and turned to Katsue, her heart filled with jealousy. Without saying anything, she stood up and walked over to her with her map. She greeted the Shinobi with a polite smile and hug and began to discuss their next course of action, leaving Emora sitting alone, looking lonely and abandoned.

"Oh...Okay...I'll just assume you slept well...I'm feeling fine too...I love you...Whatever..." The Warden whispered to herself, her voice drowned with a dejected tone.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Alban looked at the sky, it was dark now, and the snow still fell. The absence of sunlight made the temperature plummet. He clutched his fists and put his head down as he shuddered a bit.

"It's getting cold out. We should wait till the morning to keep moving. Until then, we should put out the fire and rest up a bit more." Alban turned to Airi, who was sitting in front of the fire reading a book she had brought with her.

"Alright. We can do that." The Nobushi looked up at the Highlander with a short, but firm look, her deep brown eyes bore into Alban's skull.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Katsue yawned as she got up and threw her blanket inside her tent.

"G'night!" She said cheerfully.

"Goodnight, Katsue." Airi smiled.

"Sleep well," Alban reassured.

The Shinobi gave one last wave as she disappeared inside her tent, both Airi and Alban watched as the small lamp inside went dark. They turned to each other with grim looks on their faces.

"I guess I'd better go to sleep too." Hakushi scoffed.

"Everyone needs their rest. I'm done for today." Alban got up and stretched. He walked towards his tent and crouched down to enter it. He looked over his shoulder to see Emora sitting at the fire; her hands clamped together, fingers intertwined, and her head down.

"Goodnight, Emora."

The Warden flinched and looked up at the Highlander. With a warm smile on her face, she gave him a nod. Alban turned to Airi, who was sitting outside of her tent, looking straight at him.

"Uh—See you in the morning, Airi." He said after hesitating.

The Nobushi said nothing in return; she only looked away and crawled into her tent. Alban sighed before entering his own.

Emora closed her eyes and put her head down again. She quietly spoke to herself in prayer, the more she spoke, the tighter her grip on her own hands got.

Airi poked her head out of the tent after a few minutes and looked at the whispering Warden. "Emora...? Are you coming? You should rest, you know."

The Knight finished her prayer and looked up at the Nobushi, whose eyes were weak with exhaustion. She sighed and rubbed her left eye with her hand.

"Y-Yeah um...I will, in a bit. I'm gonna go for a walk alright? I need some fresh air and some time to think by myself. You can go ahead and get some rest, I'll join you later." Emora said with a soft tone, making the Nobushi worried.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk to me about something?" Hakushi asked.

"It's nothing, Airi. I just need some time alone. Get some sleep, okay?"

The Nobushi shifted uncomfortably, but she sighed and nodded her head.

"Don't take too long, okay?"

Emora nodded her head, she watched as Airi retreated into the tent they shared and stood up from her log. She slipped on her gauntlets and grabbed a few handfuls of snow. She threw it onto the fire and watched as it fizzled out of existence. She took her gauntlets off and placed them inside her tent, where most of her armor was in pieces, and folded up.

She was wearing a black silk shirt underneath a white long-sleeve wool shirt, dirty beige pants made of thick cloth and her brown leather boots. She untied her hair from its usual ponytail and let it run loose down her back and onto her breasts. Long strands of hair draped over her eyes and on the sides of her head, she brushed them aside and tucked behind her ears, giving her the appearance of a common villager. She fixed her fringe over her eyes and swept to the side so that it sat neatly above her eyes.

She picked up her longsword and felt its hefty weight and comfortable grip. She placed it over her shoulder, like a baseball bat, and began to walk into the cold, snowy forest.

She trod through snow that reached halfway to her shin and looked up at the pine trees that held snow on their branches. It was snowing lightly, there was little to no wind, and the sky was mostly clear except for the small snow clouds.

Emora walked out of the tree-line, she came upon a clearing that was near a gap on the side of the mountain. Down within the gap laid a valley of more forest, a forest that connected with the eastern forests of the Myre. She put her hand out and let snowflakes fall onto her warm palm.

She exhaled; she looked at her own icy breath in the air in front of her. She placed her sword in front of her and examined it. She touched its cold metal with her fingertips, causing them to tingle with frost.

 _"This sword...It has the blood of so many people on it. So many warriors. So many enemies..."_

Emora walked near the rocky ridge that led down a large cliff into the valley. There were large flat rocks glistening in the moonlight, giving the thoughtful Warden a place to sit down.

She sat with one leg spread out to the side, while the other was tucked up; giving a place for her to rest her arm on, her forearm dangling off kneecap. The other arm was holding her longsword on her lap.

A slight breeze blew on the Hero's blonde hair. Her eyes shined like crystals in the white light of the moon. She shuddered lightly, shaking off the cold feeling across her body.

Memories of the past ran through her head, the side effects of such tenacious experiences all rushing back to her.

 _"Mahron...His casual attitude in battle. He taunted and played with me...How can he be so light-hearted in a situation where he could end up dead? People like Elea and Cyrus...Always so calm and humorous, even in the eyes of death! How do they do it...?"_

Emora looked at the hilt of her sword, sturdy and well-made. The ends were sharp, it was V-shaped, and it could stop any blades from reaching her fingers that always held on so tightly to the handle.

 _"Rowen...What did I do to you to make you want to kill me so badly? It wasn't just because I was donning enemy colors. Conquerors are criminals...What went wrong...What did I remind you of?"_

The Warden's nose wrinkled as she frowned angrily, trying to concentrate on what she was truly trying to analyze.

 _"Mariah...Who knew you were related to Jacques. It would've been nice to know. But...I didn't get to ask, did I? After seeing you cut down Airi the way you did...I lost all sense of decency. I made you mutter my name...Your maker. I'm not your maker...Yet I'm the one who destroyed you."_

The senses of the Knight amplified as she closed her eyes. She could feel the cold of the wind on her face and hands. Her eyelashes swaying ever so slightly in the breeze.

 _"Ohmar...I'm so sorry. Your village is unprotected...I wonder how they're doing right now. They don't have you to protect them or teach them. What're they going to do? Are they all dead? Are they starving because you didn't bring those fish? Were they raided yet again by Samurai? Were they found by a small Legion...? Your armor so thick...Your reasons for fighting so upright and honest. I'm sorry."_

The Warden tightened her grip on her sword. She began to pierce through the delicate skin of her fingers as she wrapped them around the blade.

 _"Arun Steel. You filthy bastard. You'd be damned to see how Rose and Daisy are doing nowadays, you cynical prick. Jacques Pierre...You were alright...But you pissed me the fuck off. I know I killed your sister, and for that, I apologize...But you didn't have to make me and Airi fight...Especially if you knew how I felt about her."_

Emora opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at her hand, two small streams of blood running down her fingers and onto her palm. She looked at her own sublime blood, at how it shimmered in the night, at how red something could really be.

 _"Gunnvor. Your message would've likely gotten many small Legions of Ashfeld destroyed. I'm glad we stopped your disaster before it happened. But...I'm sorry for the way you had to go. Down in the water...The way it felt to be devoid of any air...To be unable to breathe...I'm sorry. No wonder we use the sword...It is much more efficient and quicker than having to be horrified of the thing we drink."_

Emora swallowed heavily, she touched her own throat as the saliva moved down it. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, enjoying the cold, fresh air that entered her body.

 _"C-Caldurn...You detestable asswipe! Your vision of a leader was corrupt and wrong. I may be weak sometimes...But I always manage to pull through when everyone else needs me. Unlike you of course...I didn't see you anywhere while we were burning and destroying your entire base. You waited until the end to finally help...Yet you ended up in the ground anyways."_

The Warden spat forward, her spit flew over the side of the ridge. She scoffed and shook her head. She narrowed her eyes in thought, remembering the moment she had earlier with Alban. The way he looked at her so intently and directly, without swaying or being distracted...It surprised her.

 _"He wanted to say something...Right? What was it...I wish I could go back and find out. He was looking at Airi so strangely...What's going on with them. I swear...Airi has been acting so differently lately...Is it because of him? It couldn't be. Why would it? The fuck is goin' on anymore."_

Emora opened her eyes and scowled at herself. She tried to clear her mind, but she couldn't shake the feeling of her now beating heart.

 _"I...I feel something different for both of them. Alban...Airi. The amount of comfort I feel with them is unexplainable. Alban...I've only known him for about a month, yet I feel like I can trust him like I can Apollo or Cinder. As if I've known him all my damn life! He saved me once already...He's so friendly and genuine. A guy with such a pure personality doesn't come by very often...I want to keep him close by...Forever."_

Emora's body warmed up. Her hands grew sweaty, and her neck hot. She annoyingly put her hands out in front of her, letting the cold air cool them off.

 _"Yet...Airi. I've been with her for so long. I know how she talks, how she acts, how she feels in every situation we're ever in together. But...This time it's different. I can't read her. She's feeling something different...Something I've never seen or encountered throughout our entire relationship. What is it? Fuck. She's changed since this mission against the Warborn...Maybe she doesn't like Vikings...Or she doesn't like the cold or something."_

The Warden put her head down; she let her eyes rest on a single spot down in the valley. She thought hard, trying to figure out what was happening around her.

 _"Since the mission with Gunnvor...When she was by my bedside, telling me how I got saved...She hesitated. How she left afterward for some reason...But I didn't hear her walk away. That moment we had back in Caldurn's base, she told me she loved me out of nowhere. It caught me off-guard, that's for sure. Why'd she do it? Right after I saved her from being frozen in battle. Why'd she freeze up? She was looking in my direction, so that might have something to do with it."_

"Fuck.." The blonde said quietly.

 _"She was facing me...I had killed a Berserker. Wait! Earlier today...When she woke up trying to find out what I was whispering to myself. I was thinking about...About..."_

"Alban!" Emora said out-loud.

"Who's Alban?" A voice said from behind the Warden.

Emora turned around, her sword still on the ground.

"Alban! Alban! I was thinking about Alban, about my feelings for him! How he looked at me! How I felt...So worried about him! T-That's why she's been acting so damn strange! Alban's the key to everything! Wait...Wait but...Why? Why is she acting the way she is because of him? Does she...Does she not like him? How could she not like him?! What did he do!? In Caldurn's base...She was frozen because I had just killed someone who tried to attack Alban from behind...She hesitated to tell me how I didn't drown because Alban was the one who saved me...She insisted on knowing what I was thinking about because...Because I was thinking about..."

Emora paused; she looked at the person in front of her.

"About Alban."

The person nodded his head as if they understood what was happening.

The realization hit the Warden hard. She opened her mouth, her eyes widened with shock.

"Right after I refused to tell her what I was mumbling about...She got up and walked away from me...Left me alone...Deserted me! She walked over to Katsue and didn't even bother to talk to me at all after Alban left! She left my room in Gunnvor's village because she must've been ashamed that she didn't save me, but Alban did! She...She didn't warn him of his attacker in Caldurn's base because...She wanted them to kill him...She wanted him to die! Her strange behavior...It all started since I've been on a team with him! She hates him! Why?! Why Airi!? What the fuck!"

"Hm. This Alban guy seems pretty important." The figure said.

Emora blinked back into reality. She looked at the man who stood in front of her.

Fairly tall stature, wooden mask around the eyes, long hair tied in messy braids and locks, a thick beard, muscly arms, long, powerful-looking legs. He wore a short-sleeve shirt, baggy cloth pants, brown leather boots, wool wristbands, spiked animal pelt shoulder pads, and a strong leather belt from which two twin axes hung from.

A fine example of a rogue Berserker stood in front of the off-guard Warden.

"AH! W-Who the fuck are you?" Emora shrieked, she took a few steps backward, completely startled.

The Berserker shrugged, he folded his arms and looked at Emora with a boring stare. "I'm just out trying to get a late-night snack."

"W-Woaah!"

Rocks chipped the edge of the ridge as Emora nearly walked over the edge. She bent down and picked up her sword, her breathing panicked.

"W-Well...Go away! I don't want to kill you!" Emora warned, her entire body shaking.

"Kill me?"

The Berserker paused; he took in Emora's appearance. Her casual looking clothes, lack of armor and helmet, and her loose hair waving in the wind.

"How come you have that sword? You don't look like much of a fighter." The Berserker asked.

Emora snorted and began to laugh, she sighed as she stopped to answer. "I may not look like much, but you'll be surprised at what I can do in battle. I'm not clumsy and blind when I fight, like you, Berserker."

"Is that a goddamn challenge?" The Viking unfolded his arms and prepped his axes in both of his hands, holding them both tightly.

The Warden got into a battle stance; she slowly began to walk forward, away from the rocks near the edge of the ridge.

"May I ask, are you part of the Warborn? Because you sure have the attitude of a Warborn Berserker."

The Viking laughed. "The Warborn? No, I'm not a part of their little brigade. I live on my own, living my own life. Have you never heard of me? I'm Alfar Magnus, one of the most notorious bounty hunters in all of Valkenheim."

Emora's eyes widened in surprise. "A bounty hunter? So, you're a rogue. You work on your own I assume."

The Berserker nodded his head and grinned. "I'm always on the move; I try not to stay in one place very often. Large Viking clans, like the Warborn for example, always try to hunt me down to do some of their dirty work for them. I don't like doing things for other people, despite how good I am at completing the things they ask for. Especially when it includes killing."

"Hence your job as a Bounty Hunter." The Warden said sternly, she began to circle the Berserker.

"I didn't want that title. But it just came upon me. People hire me for assassinations, espionage, incognito work, all that crap. Hell, I've even been asked to fight out on the main battlefields of Valkenheim, whenever two different clans decide to fight over some crops or something. I'll do whatever if they can find me of course. Not only that, but I appreciate getting rewarded for my help."

Emora frowned. "You're greedy."

Alfar released a small chuckle. "I wouldn't say that. I don't work for free. Let's just say I'm not very generous."

The two warriors stared each other down. Alfar began to shake his axes around, quivering his hands in excitement.

"Speaking of which...I've heard that the Elio Legion was spotted destroying a large fortress not too far from here. Aren't they supposed to be allies?"

Emora's heart nearly stopped. "Shit! Who the hell spread the word! Fucking hell...Einar must know we're coming now..."

"Yes, but I assume that they're not, at least not anymore."

The Berserker grinned. "Well...That's unfortunate. But...I still have that question I asked you earlier. How do you have that...Stunning sword?"

The Knight swallowed hard, she looked at Alfar, her face full of unease.

"I...I... I found it. Erm...I... I uh...I'm just...It's not really...I..."

The Berserker's eyes were slanted with boredom. He tilted his head at Emora.

"Really?" He scoffed.

The Warden paused; she cut herself off from her endless stuttering and looked at Alfar with a face of bleakness.

"So. I only know a few warriors that use longswords. Knights. Wardens. They are the only ones experienced enough to use one with precision and skill. And you said before that you're a good fighter...That you're more than you seem."

Emora shifted in her stance, her lips parted a bit to speak, but she ended up gritting her teeth together in frustration.

"And... Judging by your appearance...You look like a Knight. You have light colored skin, blonde hair, a small and smooth nose, thin eyebrows, and those light hazel eyes. You're definitely Caucasian."

Emora found herself blushing "H-How...I... Tch—Fine! I am a Knight. A knight from Ashfeld. A... A Warden." She exhaled, feeling defeated and flustered. "Jeez...You're really good at observing...I didn't think someone could be so...Speculative."

Alfar grinned. "Well. At least now I know I'm fighting someone worth my time."

"You don't want to fuck with me. Just go. It'll benefit both you and me."

"Where's the fun in that? Come on. It's been a while since I've actually broken a sweat while fighting."

"I'll spar with you, but I don't want to kill you."

"And you think you can kill me?"

"I know I could."

Alfar frowned. "We'll see about that, blondie."

Emora's eye twitched with a spark of intimidation. "You're taunting me now."

"You gonna do something about it?" Alfar crouched down low, getting ready to fight.

"Maybe I will!"

"Then do it!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two Heroes charged forward at each other at a high speed. Alfar leaped into the air, tucked his legs in, and shot them out with extreme force in the form of an obliterating dropkick. Emora dodged to the side, she readied her sword, ready to land an easy strike, but almost as soon as Alfar hit the ground, he recovered with a swift kick-up.

Alfar turned and raised his axe in the air, perfectly blocking the Warden's sword.

CLANG!

"Not bad!" Emora exclaimed as she retreated.

"There's more where that came from!" The Berserker laughed.

He front-flipped, held his two axes in one hand, and launched forward a knife from his belt.

"HUA!"

Emora moved her head out of the way just in time to dodge the flipping knife. It stuck into a tree not too far away. She turned to look at Alfar with surprise.

He charged forward, lifted up into the air, and raised one of his axes in the air.

"Hgh!"

Emora blocked the hit but failed to block a second that struck her in the side. Blood shot out and painted the white snow with beautiful spills of red.

The Warden, without the help of her impact absorbing armor, staggered back, holding her side in pain. She glared at the Berserker as he jumped into the air with a battle cry, this time, both of his axes lifted up into the air.

"Not this time!"

Emora swiftly parried the attack; she whipped her sword to the side, knocking Alfar off balance. She followed up two quick slashes across the Berserker's torso, and then lifted her sword up in the air, bringing it down with a huge amount of force.

Alfar grunted as he parried the attack, his axes crossed over each other. He cracked one forward, striking Emora in the ribcage. He then maneuvered to the right, faked his strike, and slashed her with an uppercut attack instead, gouging her entire side.

"GRHAAH!" Emora staggered back, she held her sword out to block incoming strikes, but the Berserker was far too fast and smooth with his feints.

He raised his axes in the air, feinted, and then delivered a swift cut to the Warden's stomach. He prepared an attack from the left, both of his axes ready to deliver a devastating blow. As he launched them forward, Emora moved to parry the attack.

"Got you!"

"WHAT THE—AHH!"

Emora cried out in pain as she felt an axe dig into her shoulder, and rip downwards into her collarbones. She recoiled back, trying to read Alfar's movements. The Berserker was laughing as he raised his axes to the right; he moved them forward, startling the Warden once again. She blinked, failed to react to the feint, and received a strike to her left flank.

With grit teeth and deep scratches on her sides and stomach, Emora stepped back, panting heavily. She lifted her sword in the air in response to an incoming overhead attack from Alfar. She managed to parry the attack, strike him with an uppercut, and then swing her sword to the side with massive momentum and speed.

The Berserker clumsily went to parry and gasped when Emora dashed beneath his axe and rammed into his side with a shoulder charge. He felt as two swift strikes hit his torso, and flinched when he spotted a sword moving towards his neck.

"You're far too slow!"

He dashed to the side, his legs moving rapidly. He twirled around and brought his axe around with him with at a breakneck speed. But his maneuver was to no avail, he lashed out in shock when he felt himself get pushed back by a hard parry.

"Dumbass!"

Emora launched her fist into Alfar's jaw, cracking his head back, and sending him staggering back. The Warden took a bold move and swung her sword widely, and with dedication. The Berserker recovered and ducked underneath the enemy blade. He dashed to the right to get up behind Emora but ended up underestimating the speed of the Knight's swing.

"GUUAH!"

Alfar flew back, blood flailing from his chest as Emora's blade made direct contact. The Warden had missed her initial swing, but continued to spin, and came back around with even more momentum and power in her strike. She risked getting interrupted mid-attack but succeeded in estimating the Berserker's dodge.

The Viking hit the ground on his back, he back-flipped to put some ground between himself and Emora. He stared her down, grinding his teeth together in anger.

"That all you got?" Emora taunted. She held her sword in the air vertically, going from her head down to the space in between her legs. She put her head down and laughed.

The Berserker spat on the ground and chuckled. He bumped his own chest with his axe twice and then slid it across his neck.

"Let's see what else we have here!"

"Come and get it!"

He dashed forward, right up in front of the Warden. She put her guard up to block an incoming attack but squeaked out in surprise when her chin was sacked twice by the blunt sides of Alfar's axes. She flinched and grit her teeth as her sword fell to her side and her guard was left open.

The Berserker jabbed his axe into Emora's chest, causing spit to fly out from her mouth. She staggered back, struggling to breathe. She doubled over in pain, blood flailing from her mouth as Alfar harshly thrust his axe into her stomach with a strong gut punch. Finally, she cried out in utter agony when the Berserker decked her in the face with a swift right cross with his axe. The ending result was a perfectly executed 1-2-3 combo.

"GUAAH!" The Warden fell onto one knee; she struggled to stand and watched in horror as Alfar continued his attack.

He jumped into the air, came down with one of his axes onto Emora's neck, feinted a heavy from the left, and then leaped into the air again, striking the Knight once again in the collar. He wound up both of his axes, using his legs to twist his body around fully, bringing them down with stupendous power.

Emora battle-cried as she side-stepped, and cracked her sword's blade into Alfar's stomach, creating a long-deep laceration. She ripped the blade out backwards as Alfar's blood spilled from the large cut, then raised it into the air, bringing it down on the center of his back, digging deep into his backside.

"FUUCCK! GAAEEH—KOOUGH!"

Using the grip her sword had on the Berserker's body, she pulled him close and then kicked him back using the help of her sword. Ripping flesh from the Alfar's back, and kicking him forward, blood gushed from his body as he fell onto his side. He rolled back onto his feet and swung his axes behind him in a swift spin.

Emora simultaneously lashed her sword out in a light attack, the weapons of the two Heroes clashed, creating metallic sparks from the impact. Emora spun around, her sword out in front of her. Alfar blocked the hit, but not swiftly, causing him to stumble from the blunt force of the hit. He attempted to strike Emora with a slash to her breast, but she parried the attack and smacked him in the cheek with her sharp hilt.

"OOAH!" Alfar's head cracked to the left, his cheek now dripping with streaks of blood that lined one side of his face. He felt his head rock to the right this time, Emora's powerful knuckles gnashing into the side of his head. The Berserker found himself unable to see properly after the punch, so he decided to take blind hits against the Warden.

He lashed his axes out to the left and found them to be blocked by Emora's longsword. The vibrations caused his hands to tingle. He swung them to the right, chaining his blows with effective blind-speed. The Warden blocked the heavy strike yet again, but with extreme dedication, and using his momentum to his advantage, he lifted off into the air, his left leg arched in a ninety-degree angle, his right thrusting his entire body off of the ground.

With his axes in perfect synch, he brought them sideways, the air splicing and howling with the sound of metal cutting towards Emora with raw strength. The axe heads slammed into Emora's chest, gouging and ripping through her clothes, and horribly slashing her right breast.

"DAAH—AAAAHHH!"

Emora's body surged with pain; her clothes dangled off of her body, the cold air seemed to intensify the severity of her wounds with a horrible stinging sensation. Alfar laughed as he spun around after his final swing, set his right leg behind him, and launched his left leg into Emora's stomach.

"KCHGHHL!" Streams of spit erupted from Emora's mouth as her body crippled. She staggered back, her legs feeling like nothing but brittle straw. She wobbled around in her stance, somehow managing to stand after the horrible beating she'd been receiving. She moved her longsword to her right hand, holding it by the blade right in front of her hilt.

"Hgh...I'm...I'm not done yet..." Emora moaned, she lifted her head up, panting like a dog. Her eyes sparkling with oncoming strength.

"Then show me you're not done yet! Stop me from killing you!"

Alfar leaped forward, both of his axes in the air. Emora stepped to the side and shot her fist forward with all of her strength. Combined with the momentum Alfar had with his jump, the speed and power of her own punch, the two opposite forces clashed against each other, and with the help of gravity, Emora's shattering gut punch tore through the Berserker's entire body, riddling it with vibrations and quakes of bodily failure.

"KCHGAAAAHCCKL!"

With his entire body paralyzed, he lost grip on his axes, letting them fall to the ground in front of him. His limp body was caught on Emora's fist, like a fish trapped on a hook. The Warden, with eyes full of fury, and a pumping heart, clocked Alfar's head using her pommel.

"DAOOUGH!"

Alfar staggered sideways, about to fall to the ground. Emora rushed forward and kept him standing by slashing up his entire body. She came back around and cut his shoulder open, causing blood to blast out like a broken water dam.

"FAAA—GURAAHH!" Alfar shrieked.

Emora mercilessly kneecapped the Berserker, causing blood to spill out of his mouth, and dye the snow in the area red. She got her arm up behind Alfar's head and slammed her elbow into the back of it. Alfar found his body in an uncomfortable position between the Wardens' knee, and her elbow.

"GHAH!"

Emora threw Alfar backwards, sending him stumbling away from her. She ran forward, grabbed the back of his neck, and then spun around with all her power, launching him towards a nearby tree. He crashed up against it, grunting in pain. The angry Knight didn't let up, she thrust her sword into Alfar's gut, causing blood to splatter out of his mouth and spew onto her face.

"Egh..." Emora winced, her face showing clear irritation of the Viking blood on her face.

She ripped the sword out to the side, gnashing through his ribcage, and exiting out through his waist. She half-sworded across his neck, slashing his throat open, causing blood to spray out, and provoking a horrible cry of torment from the Berserker.

"FUCK YOU!"

Emora cuffed the Berserker in the center of his neck and then forced her foot into the center of his stomach, sending him flying back into another tree. His body gave out completely, and collapsed against the tree, then finally fell onto his side.

Emora watched as Alfar held his throat tightly, blood leaking and squirting out in between his fingers. He gagged and gargled, coughed and wheezed. The Warden watched with pity.

"Ghch! Ggh—Aghh..."

Emora put her fist out and then slammed it against her own chest.

"You fought well, Alfar. I'm sorry."

The Berserker coughed out a good amount of blood. The red snow made Emora looked around. She realized how red everything was, how her clothes were ravaged and ripped. She annoyingly ripped her shirt off, leaving only the cut up undershirt left. Her arms were lined with bloody lacerations, her shoulder seeping with blood, lining her left arm with streams of blood. Her ribs and sides slashed and deeply gauged. The center of her chest stained with a huge dark red circle, her blood wetting the black silk even darker.

Emora looked at her bloody blade, her hands also stained with red. She got her hair out of her eyes and turned away from the Berserker. She exhaled and began to walk away into the forest.

"G-Ggh...Ack—Cuh! Cgh...Ageh...G-Gh.."

Alfar stood up, his entire neck red with fresh blood. He crawled over to his axes, held them both in his hands, and grit his teeth with frustration. He stood up, slouched over in a battle position. He began to stomp through the snow, racing towards the unsuspecting Warden.

"RAAAGGGH!

He leaped into the air, his voice full of anguish.

Emora turned around with a tragic gasp; she leaped back, her left arm ready to react.

"NO—"

With a destructive uppercut, Emora launched her fist into Alfar's gut, penetrating deep into his kidney. The Berserker gut out with a nasty combination of phlegm, blood, and spit. It splattered onto the snow with a noisy squirt. Emora reeled back, and elbowed the Alfar in the lower abdomen, causing him to double over, with his bodily liquids seeping from his parted lips.

"Really...?" Emora asked sadly.

"S-SHUT...UP—GUH!"

Emora slammed Alfar into the ground before he could finish. He rolled up to his feet and wiped his mouth from his own blood.

"If that's all you got to show me, then you're dead for sure!"

"This fight is over Alfar! Stop it!"

Both Heroes got into battle stances, Emora reluctantly holding her sword in guard.

Alfar dashed to the side twice, he twirled around, striking the Warden in the back with his axe.

"AHH!" Emora cried out. Alfar grunted with effort as he bashed in the Warden's kneecap with his other axe, making her leg fly back, and causing her to fall onto her face.

"DIE!"

With all his strength, Alfar brought his axe down on the Warden's back, blood shot out like geyser and another cry of pain escaped from the Knight's mouth. The Berserker ripped his axe out from Emora's back and raised it again to strike again.

"NO!"

Emora used her arms to push her body out from under the range of Alfar's axes. She grabbed ahold of his wrist and pulled back as hard as she possibly could.

"FUHHAAH!"

Alfar flew overhead and landed on his back, giving Emora time to stand up. The Berserker scrambled to his feet and leaped at the Warden with his axes out in front of him. The weapons of the two warriors sparked and flashed as soon as they made contact. Emora's legs nearly shattered with the force and momentum of Alfar's leap, but she managed to dig her feet into the snow and push back.

Alfar and Emora glared at each other through their weapons, their legs shaking with effort, their arms quivering and shivering with exhaustion. They both pulled back at the same time, and then went at each other for a second time.

Alfar whipped his axes towards the Warden's neck, only to get parried. Emora spun around and tried to sweep at the Berserker's legs but failed when he jumped over her blade as if it was a jump-rope. He landed and swung his axe to the right, Emora raised her sword across her chest, blocking the hit. The two Heroes attacked at the same time, Emora with a punch, Alfar with a swing of his axe.

Their arms intertwined and wrapped around each other, both failing their attacks.

"FUCK!"

"DRAGH!"

The two head-butted each other, crashing their heads together at full strength. They both staggered back, holding their skulls in pain.

Alfar let out a loud roar and then threw his axe forward. It struck Emora in the shoulder, causing her to release an ear-tearing scream of misery. The Berserker rushed forward with only one axe. Emora used her left arm to throw a punch that was easily dodged. She desperately swung her sword with her right arm in a wide arc. Alfar ducked below the blade, and used legs to propel his body forward, and give power to his arms. His axe smashed into Emora's core with a horrible, bloody crash.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH—KHAAAUH!"

Emora's heart ceased to beat for a split second, her entire body froze as she fell onto her knees. Alfar jumped up into the air and brought his fist down onto the Warden's head. Her neck cracked as her head dell drooped with unconsciousness.

Her vision blacked out, she unconsciously put her arms out beneath her, feeling that they were going to cave in on themselves if she did so. She fell on all fours and felt as Alfar's boot slammed into her ribcage, seemingly destroying it. She flew to the side, rolling and rolling on the cold snow until her limp body came to a stop.

Her stomach flooded with blood, her entire midriff showing, her black silk shirt ripped to shreds. She moaned on the ground, her eyes looking at Alfar, who was gasping for breath. Emora looked at her numb shoulder, a large axe dug into it.

"Ggh...Gngh! Haaangh! GRAAAAAHH!"

Emora tugged and tugged on the wooden handle, the flesh in her shoulder tearing and shredding under the axe head's blade. She finally ripped it out with a final pull, throwing it on the snow next to her.

She looked up at the sky, the snow falling onto her body.

Alfar stood up; he stepped on Emora's longsword.

"You've lost...Warden."

Emora rolled onto her side; she groaned and sucked in air through grit teeth. She slowly slid her leg underneath her, placed both arms on her kneecap, and pushed up as hard as she could. Her other leg came into place; her entire body seemed to shake as she stood up.

Alfar stood, still slouched over, holding his one axe. He grinned at the Warden.

"I never got your name...Yet I told you mine. That was quite clumsy of me..."

Emora spat on the ground, she exhaled and inhaled sharply and rapidly.

"Emora. E-Emora Ryon...Is my name." She managed to mutter, talking seemed to rupture her body with surges and waves of pain.

The Berserker looked at the Knight's torn and broken attire. Her entire top half covered in her own blood, her face bloody with both his and her blood. Her arms seemed flexed, showing off her strained and exhausted muscles. Her midriff was bloody, lining her waist with messy red streaks. Her pants were bloody and wet with snow, her boots dirty and muddy. Her blonde hair messy, wet, and bloody. It swayed and blew across her eyes, and gently flowed behind her back and across her breasts.

"I guess this is it. You're unarmed. I've won. It's a shame that I have to kill someone like you, Emora Ryon. I wonder what you were doing out here at this hour...What were you talking to yourself about? Whatever it was, it sounded very important to you." Alfar said firmly.

Emora released grunts of both desperation and intimidation. "It's not important to you...But I know one thing...For sure! I'm going back to those people and setting things straight. I'm not dying to you...I have to figure out what's happening with my life."

Alfar shrugged. "I'm sorry to tell you this but...You're not the one that decides that."

He suddenly rushed forward, his axe in his right hand. He stomped on the bloody snow, charging towards Emora.

The Warden narrowed her eyes and prepared herself. She got into a defensive position, waiting for the right moment.

 _"No...No...Not yet..."_

He was mere meters away; he picked up his pace, his legs creating a loud thumping noise with every step.

 _"No...A little closer."_

"IT'S OVER! DIE!"

 _"NOW!"_

Emora rushed forward, grabbed ahold of Alfar's entire bottom half before he could jump. She used his own force against him and used all the remaining strength in her arms to launch him over her own head.

"AUGH!"

Alfar crashed into the ground face first. He slid to a stop and scrambled to his feet in shock.

Emora ran forward, picked up her sword, and turned around fiercely.

"I can't die! I won't let you kill me!"

"This has gone on far enough! I'll be the one to be throwing your body off of this ridge!"

The two Heroes charged forward, their weapons at the ready.

Alfar was faster; he punched the Warden in the liver, stunning her entire body. He drove his axe into her calf, launching her leg forward. Emora fell onto her back with a painful grunt.

"HAAH!"

The Berserker smashed his axe into the Knight's chest; blood showered the area as the axe made direct impact.

"AUH—DGH! GAH!"

Emora reached upwards, resisting the pain of in her chest. He grabbed Alfar's scrunched up face, then shoved her fingers inside his eye sockets.

"AAAHHUUGHAAH!" He cried out.

He fell to the side, right next to Emora. The Warden quickly rolled over and got up on top of the Berserker. She began to pummel his face with full force.

Blood shot and fired out in all directions, Alfar's bloody face was glaring back at Emora with hatred. He grabbed his axe, and decked Emora in the neck with it.

"GHAACH—UHH!"

Emora staggered back, she grabbed her sword and scrambled backwards on all fours. Alfar stood up, holding his axe in his bloody hand.

"PHAGH! CUH! Dngh...Uah...Uh...Huh..." Emora spat out blood and panted desperately, not sure if her throat was gashed open, or only lined with a deep cut.

The two Heroes stared each other down.

"Emora! GIVE UP!"

"NO! I NEED TO GET BACK TO THEM!"

"WHO?! ALBAN! THAT WAS HIS NAME RIGHT?!"

Emora paused, her heart stung. Her lips trembled, her eyes grew teary. She didn't know how to answer the Berserker she suddenly wanted to hug.

"You...You remember too much..." Emora moaned.

"It's a bad habit," Alfar said with a dull tone.

"Why...Why are you out here alone...? You seem so...I don't know...What is it with Viking men that...Makes them enchanting...?"

Alfar growled. "Some of us are savages. But we all live by the rules. Viking's don't die in battle because of their fighting skill. When a Viking dies, it's because it was written by fate. Our deaths are destiny, so we fight until the end. I've been through a lot. That's why I live on my own."

Emora didn't respond, she held her sword tightly in her hand.

"You don't know if I have people I love too. Maybe I don't, but maybe I do. You'll never know if I've been in a situation like yours, where you have to get back to a group of people to set things straight. I'll tell you one thing right now."

Emora listened closely, staring into Alfar's clear, deep brown eyes.

"That group of people...If they're causing you trouble, if they're having trouble amongst themselves, if they're making you question your love for them, either of them, then the problem isn't them...It's you."

Emora's heart stopped. She gut out with despair and a lack of air. She fell onto her knees, her eyes on the verge of releasing endless tears.

"If you were out here...Thinking about your affairs, questioning yourself about the people you're surrounded by, then you're doing something wrong. You're not supposed to be questioning your own love for someone. If you love someone, you love them, period. And if something, anything, is wrong with that, then you abandon it before it gets any worse."

Emora began to sob; her crying was loud and desperate.

"That's what I did. The reason I live alone, why I'm always on the move...Is not just because I don't want people bothering me to go kill some random bastard...But because I felt that I had to abandon those that I loved. Because if I didn't, and I tried to keep going, even though I was unsure about how I felt about them...I'd knew I would only make things worse. I'd end up hurting them instead."

Emora looked up at Alfar, shaking her head. Her eyes were bloated, her cheeks red, her lips quivering.

"I can't...I can't abandon them! I can't bring myself to do it...I don't want to hurt them...I don't want to leave them...I want to love them!"

"Then you have to make up your mind about how you feel. Is that what you were doing out here? Out near this ridge?" Alfar asked.

Emora whimpered quietly. She nodded her head in guilt. "I...I was trying to figure out what was happening with them. One of them...My girlfriend...She's been acting so strange lately...And I just figured out it's because of another one of my friends...Alban. The one you heard me say out loud."

"Why is that?"

Emora shrugged. "I don't know...I put some pieces together...Of the past few days...I think it's because...She has something against Alban. I don't know what it is...But I want it to stop!"

Alfar shook his head. "How do you feel about Alban."

Emora paused. She felt herself stare at Alfar, with no absolute response forming in her head. She looked at the Berserker with a blank stare.

"I...I..."

Alfar narrowed his eyes.

Emora shook her head, tears rolling down her red face. "I don't know..."

"That's it right there. You don't know how to feel about either of them anymore, do you? You're questioning yourself. I'm telling you, drop it. Or you'll only end up hurting them! You'll only make things worse, don't you understand? You are the problem. You can't decide, or figure out your own damn feelings! You're basically a blank sheet of paper for them to scribble on! Make up your mind, and put an end to their fighting before it goes too far! Leave...Them be. Everything will only get worse if you continue the way you are right now."

Emora grew angry. "NO! I won't do that! I can fix it, I know I can! I just...I just need more time!"

"No! You have to leave them before it gets out of control! You'll wait too long and do something brash! I'm warning you!" Alfar yelled.

"NO! STOP IT! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE!" Emora thundered.

"RUN! PREVENT THE DISASTER BEFORE IT HAPPENS!" Alfar roared.

"I AM NOT A COWARD LIKE YOU! I CAN FIX MY OWN PROBLEMS, I KNOW I CAN!"

"C-Coward...?"

Emora paused, she watched as Alfar's body began to convulse with a bubbling fury. His head was down, his voice shaky.

"I'm...I'm no damn...Coward. I'm trying...To help you understand...What you're doing. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did!

Alfar looked up; his gaze was lasering through Emora's consciousness.

"I tried to fix things. But like I said before...Everything ended up...Worse than it already fucking was. I live alone...Isolated and on the run...To try and escape from those horrid memories."

Emora shook her head in regret; she reached out for Alfar, her hand shaking. "I-I'm so sorry...Please, I didn't...I didn't mean to—"

"It's far too late now. I'm trying to help you, Emora Ryon. Don't follow in my steps. The pain I felt from those experiences, they stay with you forever. I don't want someone like you to go through that pain."

Emora closed her mouth; she looked at the Berserker with a look of sorrow.

"I won't let anything happen...I can repair everything. I can set things straight. Please..."

Alfar shook his head.

"I won't let you. I won't let you feel what I felt, I won't let you hurt those you love, I won't let you get past me, JUST TO MAKE THE WORLD A SHITTIER PLACE FOR MORE PEOPLE!"

Alfar charged forward, Emora shook her head, her hands flailing in front of her.

"AFLAR NO! NO PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP!"

The Berserker, with blind rage, and everlasting passion, rushed forward, his axe ready to strike down Emora.

The Warden's heart was about to beat out of her heart, it felt like it was ready to self-destruct, simply explode right inside her chest and end her rightly.

She shook her head. "ALFAR! I CAN HANDLE MY OWN AFFAIRS! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN!"

Emora charged forward, her sword ready to cut the Berserker down.

"RAAAAHHH!"

"GRAAHHHH!"

At the exact same time, the two Heroes crashed into each other, their weapons dug into one another's bodies. Alfar's axe dug deep into Emora's chest, blood quickly gushed out of the large wound, drenching her shirt in blood. Emora's sword sliced into Alfar's shoulder, and slashed right into his torso, the deep gauge released endless amounts of blood that stained his clothes with red.

Both Heroes stood staring at each other, their eyes wide with pain far too great to express in the form of any scream or cry.

Emora pushed down on her sword, her vision blurry with her tears. Her blade slowly cut and ripped through Alfar's shirt and flesh. The Warden cut into the Berserker's chest, causing more blood to spill out.

Alfar's body was shaking, he dragged his axe downwards, harshly tearing through Emora's chest, and gouging down her entire torso in a diagonal line, all the way down to her ribcage. Blood dripped from her body, the snow below the two Heroes was a beautiful crimson.

Both Warriors pushed their weapons down across one another's bodies. The tip of Emora's blade reached Alfar's ribcage, where it began to stab into his body. Alfar's axe head tore through Emora's stomach and waist and finally reached her hip.

"RAAH—GUARGHAH!"

"RUAAH—UAAAHCKA!"

Emora lashed her sword, twisted it out of Alfar's body, and cut into his leg.

Alfar ripped his axe downwards, colliding with Emora's hip, slashing through her entire thigh, and finally cracked into her kneecap.

Both Heroes' dropped their weapons, letting them fall to the ground next to them. They simultaneously fell onto their knees, kneeling next to each other, facing the opposite direction.

Emora staring into the forest. Alfar staring off into the valley.

The Warden felt a warm, tingling sensation in her thigh as blood began to drench her pants. She looked down to see that they were now torn open, revealing her entire left leg. Alfar's head was low, his breathing was shallow. His leg was also bleeding, his rough pants now also soaked with blood.

"I promise...I'll show you..." Emora whispered.

"I can't stop you anymore...Do what you want..." Alfar whispered back.

Emora grit her teeth, her body shook with every sob she took.

"Alfar...It was an honor fighting with you...Thank you for trying to help me...But...I can't bring myself to abandon those I love..."

Alfar's breathing was slowing.

"It's fine. If you really think you can fix everything...And return your life to the way it was...Then go for it. But don't...D-Don't...Remember me if things go wrong. Because I warned you...The pain you'll feel..."

Alfar turned, he placed his hand on Emora's shoulder. The Warden looked back at the Berserker; his mask was off, his eyes looking at her with nothing obscuring his vision.

"The pain you'll feel will be unbearable. I couldn't recover from it...So I left. But maybe...Maybe you can withstand it...And keep moving forward."

Emora's crying was quiet but powerful. Alfar's eyes shimmered with tears. He nodded his head slowly. Emora nodded back, her lips trembling with heartache.

She felt as the strength in Alfar's grasp weakened. The Berserker let go of Emora's shoulder and slowly fell forward into the snow with a weak thud.

 _"Thank you...Alfar..."_

Emora looked up at the sky, the stars overhead made her cry even harder.

 _"If things end up worse...I won't give up. Alfar...I won't feel the pain you felt. Watch over me...Help me make the right choice..."_

* * *

 **A short amount of time later...**

Emora weakly stumbled past the trees. She used their trunks to help her stand; her entire body was shivering with cold. Her fingers were numb, and her body felt as if thorns were poking it from all around with every step she took.

She reached her campsite and looked at the small fire that was lit. She fell onto her knees, drained of all her remaining strength. The weight of her sword was unbearable; she dropped it at her side and fell on top of it.

As the Warden slowly lost consciousness, she could hear faint screams of panic and shock.

"Emora! What the hell happened to you?!"

 _"OH MY GOD! Emora! Emora wake up! Wake up!"_

 _"Get her in the tent! Light the fire more! She's going to freeze to death!"_

 _"Get all of your covers! Use all the fur ones, come on HURRY! Emora...Emora hang in there..."_

Emora opened her eyes, a faint image of Alban and Airi both looking at her flashed through her vision. Their faces full of concern and worry. In the background, Katsue was ravaging through the three tents, holding multiple large fur blankets.

The Warden clutched her fists, her teeth chattering, her eyes foggy, lacking their clearness and shimmering appearance.

 _"Airi...Alban. I need to talk to both of you."_

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter; see you all in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Enemy Valkyrie

**Long chapter. I recommend you read it in parts.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 10: Enemy Valkyrie**

Airi and Alban sat silently around the campfire, they were next to each other, both dead silent. Their heads were down, and they were both fidgeting with something nearby, whether it was their own hands, a stick, or even a piece of their food, they couldn't sit still.

Katsue stood in next to them, not too far away. The Shinobi's expression was serious, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were fixed on the fire.

"You guys really fucked up this time." Said the Shinobi, shaking her head.

Alban and Airi slowly nodded their heads, both feeling too guilty or humiliated to speak. Katsue let her arms fall to her sides; she dropped her intimidating look and became a bit softer.

"She yelled at both of you as soon as she woke up. She didn't want help from any of you guys. I had to help her do everything. She said she couldn't stand to look at you guys, especially you Airi." Katsue brought up.

The Nobushi twitched. "Katsue...Shut up...I don't want to talk about it."

"Our Lord is angry with us...We're in deep trouble because of your jealousy Hakushi," Alban said quietly.

Airi angered. "I wouldn't be jealous if you had just stayed away from Emora! Who told you to go around flirting with her, NO ONE! This is all your damn fault, you and your quote on quote charm! My ass! Now just shut the fuck up and wait...I don't want Emora angry with me anymore...It's been killing me."

Alban closed his eyes and stayed quiet, he breathed deeply. His back rising and falling with each breath.

Katsue sighed and turned to look at the Warden, who was standing next to the horse of a messenger, she was reading a note, and conversing with the messenger. Katsue couldn't make out what they were talking about, but from their voices, it looked like Emora was responding to the message she had received.

"What do you guys think the message is?" Katsue asked.

"It's probably from one of the other teams...Someone from the Blue or Yellow teams asking if we're ready to attack the Outpost Gate. We're clearly not ready to move yet." Alban answered.

"It's probably from the Blue team...Cyrus is on that team. She must be telling the messenger what to send back to his team. He's writing something down as she speaks." Airi cut in.

Katsue looked up and realized that Airi wasn't lying. The messenger was writing on a piece of paper as Emora spoke to him. He was nodding his head, and asking questions.

"You're right Airi. Well...When she's done with that, she's either going to lecture the fuck out of you guys, or just straight up kill ya'll." Katsue shrugged.

Alban and Airi both shuddered.

"Don't say that!" Airi cried.

"That would be rash. Emora isn't rash." Alban grunted.

"How the fuck would you know? What, you think you're that close to her?" Airi snapped.

Alban turned to look at the Nobushi. "I never said that I'm just saying that I know Emora wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't what, Alban."

Both Airi and Alban fell silent. They stiffened their bodies and looked up at Emora, who stood in front of them with a stern expression on her face. Katsue stood up straight and crossed her arms, facing Emora directly.

"Read it. The Blue and Yellow team have met up, so Cyrus and Apollo wrote that letter together."

Emora passed the note to Alban, who respectfully took it from the Warden's bandaged hands.

Airi and Katsue leaned over Alban's shoulders to read along with him.

* * *

 _To the people of the Red Team, mainly Emora:_

 _Yo, it's me Cyrus, and I got Apollo here with me as this messenger is writing what we say. Yeah, it's great! Shut the fuck up Apollo, we both agreed that I would be talking. Right, right, my bad._

 _We both managed to gather both of our teams in one spot. After our most recent missions, we saw on our maps that our lines were really close by, and were leading to the same place, so I took my team to go find Apollo's team, and it turns out that Apollo had thought of the same thing. So our teams are combined now. We have seven Heroes here since my team lost someone on one of our missions._

 _We're prepared to attack the Gate Outpost and totally psyched to kick Mildred Azouf's ass! Put an exclamation point at the end of that. So yeah, we're just letting you know that we're ready. As soon as this messenger comes back to us with your response, we'll start heading out, and you guys should do the same._

 _We'll all meet up at the Gate Outpost, take it out, and await our armies to attack Einar! Exclamation point at the end of that too. So yeah, start readying up Emora. Send Airi our greetings too. We'll be seeing ya'll soon! Good luck._

 _We good? Did you get all of that? Alright, you can stop writing now. We're good._

 _-Cyrus and Apollo, the Leaders of the Blue and Yellow teams._

* * *

Airi rolled her eyes as she stopped reading, she could almost hear Cyrus' voice as she read the message. Alban and Katsue were both chuckling lightly. They all looked up at Emora, awaiting her words.

"That Cyrus...He always manages to make me laugh. Anyways, Apollo and he have met up, and combined their teams. They're ready to attack the Gate Outpost and are waiting on us. So we have to start getting ready to move."

"Respectfully my Lord...I don't think you're ready to fight just yet." Alban brought up.

Emora glanced at her own body. Bandages riddled her chest and shoulders. Her arms had bands and pieces of silk tied around her cuts. Her leg had a large piece of cloth strapped on it, mainly her thigh. Her pants were dirty and a bit ripped. The shirt she wore was short-sleeved, and was a bit too small for her, due to it belonging to Katsue.

The Warden was clearly cold but hid it to maintain her intimidation.

"I've already sent the messenger on his way with my response," Emora said firmly.

"What did you tell him?" Airi asked.

"We're attacking tomorrow, at midday."

"What?!" Katsue exclaimed.

"Emora, we can't!" Airi cried.

"My Lord, please reconsider!" Alban shouted.

Emora shook her head. "I have the rest of today, overnight, and all of tomorrow morning to recover. I feel a bit sore right now, but that's it. Plus, I'll have my armor with me this time. I'll be ready to fight; none of you have any reason to worry about me."

"How can you just say that!? I worry about you even when you don't fight! Emora, you need more time to rest!" Airi begged.

"Relax, Hakushi."

The Nobushi retorted. The sound of Emora calling her by her surname instead of her first name startled her and made her feel dejected.

"E-Emora...?" She asked her voice with a hint of offense.

The Warden didn't answer, Katsue and Alban stayed quiet, also noticing the way Emora addressed Airi.

"Alban. Can you please get our horses ready for travel?"

The Highlander stood up and nodded his head. "Yes my Lord."

Emora turned to the Shinobi. "Katsue, start organizing our tents and covers. Help Alban set them up onto the horses. We'll only be using these tents for one more night, so there's no need to be comfortable."

The Samurai nodded her head and smiled. "Right away my Lord!"

Emora sighed and turned to Airi, who looked small sitting alone on the log. She had her legs tucked up into her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She looked up at the Warden with a strange look in her eyes.

"Airi..."

"You called me by my surname...You've...You've never done that...Never." The Nobushi muttered.

The Warden felt something prick her heart.

"I...I know. I don't know why I said it...I guess it felt more appropriate. I'm sorry."

Airi shook her head, her eyes down-casted, resting on the fire behind Emora.

"What do you want me to do...?"

The Warden shook her head; she reached out and extended her hand to the Nobushi.

"I just want to talk to you. In private. One-on-One. It's important."

Airi looked at Emora's hand; it had a bandage wrapped around the knuckles and palm. She carefully took ahold of it, being careful not to tug on it too much. She stood up at her full height, only slightly shorter than the Warden. She looked up at her, gazed right into her hazel eyes.

Airi's familiar stare made the Warden freeze. She blinked back into reality and got serious.

"Come on. Back here."

Emora led Airi into the forest. They concealed themselves not too far away from the campsite, within the trees. When they finally chose a spot, they stood and looked at each other for a few seconds before beginning to talk.

"Airi...I'm sure you know what this is about," Emora said sternly.

The Nobushi shifted uncomfortably. She was leaning up against a tree, still holding onto Emora's hands.

"Y-Yeah...I know."

"Then tell me Airi...What's wrong...? Why have you been acting so strangely? You know the answer I'm expecting from you. I want to know what the problem is." Emora said softly.

Hakushi put her head down. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to look up at the Warden.

"I...Ugh...You know what it is Emora. It's...It's that Highlander. It's Alban...That's why I've been acting so strange, are you happy now?"

Emora shook her head, not liking the Nobushi's attitude. "Airi, I'm not happy. I'm confused that's what I am. I don't understand...What do you have against him?"

Airi was acting like a small child, she couldn't maintain eye contact, and shifted around a lot as if wanting to escape the situation.

"I'm...I just...I don't like him..."

"Why? What did he do to you? He's done...Nothing! I don't get why you're acting this way. I thought I knew everything about you! I thought I could read you completely, like a book. But now...I...I can't read you at all. It's like I've turned over a new chapter...And it's written in fucking Egyptian or something!" Emora lashed out.

Airi looked up at the Warden, her heart beating. Emora realized her attitude, her tone, and her stance. She took a deep breath and softened her facial expression.

"I'm sorry...But I'm just trying to figure this all out. Tell me what's wrong with Alban. What did he do?"

Airi leaned her head back against the tree; she looked to her left, once again avoiding eye contact with Emora.

"He didn't do anything...No—I mean he did...I just...It's...I'm..."

"Just tell me, Airi."

The Nobushi flinched. She finally looked up Emora, her eyes starting to get teary.

"Emora...I'm jealous."

The Warden blinked a few times, she arched her head with surprise. With an expression showing genuine shock, she let go of Airi's hands and took a few steps back.

"Y-You're...Jealous? W-Why?! Why are you jealous of Alban?"

Airi got up close to Emora. She grabbed her hands again and looked into her eyes.

"Because, Emora! He...The way he talks to you...The way he can make you blush...And laugh...And make you look so...Happy...It makes me feel small! I feel like I can't do that anymore! I feel like I can't make you happy...I feel like I'm not the one you love anymore. I feel like...Like you're falling for him."

The Warden couldn't bring herself to speak. She stared at Airi, right into her dark brown eyes. She could see her own speechless face within their irises, her clear pupils acting like small mirrors.

"A-Airi...That's why you've been so...Distant? Because you're jealous? Airi you have to understand...Alban has gotten really close to me lately. The connection I have with him, the feeling I get when I'm around him...I can't explain it. But you don't have to be jealous! You're the one I'm dating aren't I?"

Hakushi shook her head, she let go of Emora's hands, leaving them dangling, begging for something to hold onto.

"I'm the one you're dating...But I'm not the one you truly love. I'm jealous because I can see the similarities you share with him. You look...You look happy around him. You look the same way you looked when you were with me a few months ago...Before we were sent on this mission."

Emora was taken aback. Her heartbeat accelerated, she wondered if Airi was right. She couldn't see herself, but she knew that when she was with Alban, she couldn't think of anything else. To her, it was normal. But in the eyes of someone else, like Airi, it looked like a connection deeper than friendship.

"Airi...I...I'm sorry I...I didn't realize that I—"

The Nobushi interrupted her. She looked up at the Warden with an expression of sorrow.

"When you're with him...Talking to him...You forget I even exist. You don't even turn in my direction until your interaction with him is over. Emora...He saved you from drowning in that frozen lake! He saved your life! When I realized that...When I realized that I've yet to repay you for all those times you saved my neck, I shattered. I've only saved you once...When you were going to fall off of that cliff...That day on Citadel...That's all I've ever done for you!"

Airi began to cry, she fell back against the tree, her face dug into her hands.

Emora shook her head; she gently grabbed Airi's hands, pulling them away from her crying face. The Nobushi's eyes were shut tight, refusing to look at the Warden.

"Airi...Alban saved me because he felt it was the right thing to do. Life...Life isn't something you can compare to something else. Just because Alban saved me...And you saved me... doesn't mean anything. You don't need to repay me for those times I protected or shielded you from something. And you have done something for me. You've done so much for me."

Airi shook her head. "No, I haven't! I haven't done jack shit! You're saying all of this crap just to make me feel better...I know how you are Emora, you're like this! Fuck! Why...Why are you such a good person?! You do know that being so pure has its flaws right?!"

Emora tilted her head in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Airi grew restless. "Good people...They always get the short end of the stick. They make excuses when someone doesn't give them a proper reason. They accept apologies they never receive; they put their own priorities aside to help other people! That can be harmful, Emora! Good people are sensitive...They're weak! Emora, you're weak, you're sensitive and you know it!"

Emora's chest surged with pain. She exhaled, trying to breathe. She inhaled sharply through her nose as she recovered. She looked at Airi with eyes full of sadness.

"You do too much for us...For those you love, Emora. You give too much...You trust too much...You help too much...You love too much. When we get hurt, you get hurt more! And you know it's fucking true! I'm the one who's jealous, I'm the one who's angry, but look who's the one who's crying! Who's the one who's truly suffering from their own emotions?!"

Emora staggered back, she held her hand to her heart qnd felt its rapid, out of control pace. She realized she was crying, crying and sobbing desperately. She was weeping harder than Airi was; she leaned against the tree, trying to compose herself, trying to get ahold of her reality.

Airi grabbed Emora by the neck; she turned her over and made her look at her. Her dark brown eyes filled with intent.

"People with a golden heart like you shouldn't be around people like us. You shouldn't be around ME! Having a good heart only brings devastation. You only expect to see good in people, and when you see bad, you fix it or at least try to. And when you do, you get nothing in return. Eventually, your good heart will turn cold. And you'll be just like everyone else."

Emora looked at Airi, her eyes full of terror, her breathing rapid and uneven.

"Airi...I do all I can...To keep those I love safe...And happy! Including you! I want you to be happy! I want Alban to be happy! I don't want you two to hate each other...I don't want you being jealous of him anymore!"

"That can't happen! You put others before yourself, and one day, you'll go too far! You'll end up dying! Emora...My jealousy...Is my problem. You can't change that...Do you even know how Alban feels about you?"

Emora stopped crying, she looked at Airi with a blank expression.

The Nobushi let out a small chuckle.

"You see? You're blushing."

"Huh!?"

Emora touched her own face and neck, they were hot.

"A-Airi! Listen...I don't know how he feels about me...But I do know that he cares for me. It makes me...It makes me feel good to know that he cares about me. I know you care for me...But I don't know if he has any actual romantic feelings for me! And you don't either!"

Airi rolled her eyes and laughed. "I know more than you think. The way he is around you, he's different. It's like he's a whole other person Emora, but you're just too pure to see that. Because in your eyes, it's just how everyone and everything should be...A world with no flaws."

Emora's heart shattered.

"I know...The world has flaws...But I don't want my world to have flaws! I know it will but please...All I ask...Airi...Don't take my relationship with Alban the wrong way."

Airi sucked in a sob; she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them with renowned dedication.

"Then tell me, Emora. How do you feel about Alban."

The Warden's body stiffened. The same feeling that came over her with Alfar, came over her with Airi. It was identical. No differences. The same feeling of speechlessness, unsureness, doubt, and unease. She was questioning her love, questioning her own feelings.

The exact same thing she'd done with Airi. The exact same thing Alfar told her to not do.

"I...I feel...H-He's my...I...We're only—It's nothing...I only...Airi...DGH—FUCK!"

Emora's yell made Airi lunge back. She took a few steps back and was confirmed of her suspicions.

"I told you. You don't know. You don't know you feel about Alban...And you don't know how you feel about me anymore."

Emora's heart boosted with resolve.

"AIRI!"

The Nobushi jumped a little. She looked at the Warden with a shocked expression.

"What."

Emora took a few deep breaths. She looked up at Airi, drying her tears from her face.

"I love you. And it doesn't matter how I feel about Alban. I'll find out. And I'll tell you."

Airi stared at the Knight with an unsure expression. She sighed and shook her head.

"I know where this is going. Emora, you'll have to choose. But for now, I can tell that your heart is up for grabs. And I'll tell you this right now..."

Airi lowered her voice, her gaze turned into a death-stare. Her eyes turned vicious.

"I'm going for it."

The Nobushi grabbed Emora by the collar of her shirt, pulled her forward, and forcefully kissed the Warden on the lips. The kiss didn't feel natural, it didn't feel good. It felt harsh, cold...Unforgiving.

Airi pulled back and threw Emora back into the tree. She left the Knight completely paralyzed, leaning back against the tree with her gaze fixed right in front of her. Hakushi walked out of sight, and back towards the campsite.

Emora's lips trembled with fear. She had never thought, never suspected, never envisioned for a single second that the person she knew as Airi could be so grueling. The Nobushi's stare lingered in her mind; it sent waves of terror through her entire body. The abrupt, blunt kiss caused the Warden to touch her own lips with her fingertips.

She slid down the tree, completely limp. Her jaw quivered, her eyes wide open, darting around, looking at whatever was in front of them.

"My heart is up for grabs? I don't want it to be! That's...That's fucking—"

Emora could no longer handle it; she mentally broke down in the forest, crying against the tree. She was shivering, alone, and emotionally tormented.

In a state of complete desolation, the blonde-haired woman curled up and laid in the forest with nothing and no one to help her out of her horrid state.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Airi was double checking her horse, and fastening its saddle. Alban was doing the same.

Emora crawled out of Katsue's tent. She decided to sleep with the Shinobi, as she felt uncomfortable sleeping with Alban, and was far too nervous around Airi to share a tent with her.

She sighed as she glanced at the Nobushi, who only closed her eyes and turned away.

 _"I miss her...Damn it...I need to talk to her."_

Emora stood at her full height and began to help Katsue fold up her tent.

"How're you feeling my Lord? Did...Did I put on your armor correctly? Is it fastened on tight enough?" The Shinobi asked.

"Yeah, you did a great job. Thanks for helping me put it on Katsue." Emora smiled.

"Yeah, no problem!"

As Emora and Katsue walked to their horses to prepare themselves, Airi was brushing her horse's mane, while Alban was looking up at the sky.

"We have a few hours to get over the Outpost Gate. So we should make it there along with the Blue and Yellow teams." Alban looked at Airi.

The Nobushi stopped messing with her horse and turned to lean on it. "Well, that's good. At least we know we're right on schedule."

Alban nodded his head. He watched as Katsue fastened her horse's saddle and Emora finished putting out the fire. The morning sun was bright over the blue sky. There was a light breeze with no snow. The weather was pleasant and made the Heroes feel a bit less dreary.

Emora tied her hair in a long ponytail, she double checked her armor and strapped her sword onto her horse's side.

Alban couldn't help but notice the absence of interaction between Emora and Airi. Clearly concerned, he turned to Hakushi.

"What happened between you and Emora? Is everything alright?" He asked.

The Nobushi had her arms crossed. She put her head down and grinned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just told her...Basically everything."

Alban frowned. "So...About your attitude towards me? Your...Jealousy?"

Airi opened her eyes with a dull expression. "Jeez. Is it really that obvious?" She scoffed, her tone was sarcastic.

Alban shrugged. "It's the only reason why you'd have something against me. I've seen how you glare at me whenever I talk with her. It's not exactly friendly."

Airi laughed. "Of course it isn't."

"That...Wasn't my point. You don't even know what I feel for her. Why would you be jealous?"

Airi fixed her eyes on Alban. She looked at him with a sinister smile.

"I know love when I see it. You act differently around her. You try to stop yourself by calling her by her name. But you just...Love the way it sounds when you say it. How it feels on your tongue. How it thunders with your voice. It's all you think about...Emora...Emora...Emora."

The Highlander narrowed his eyes, he grew intimidated.

"You're tormenting me. Stop. You don't know how I feel."

Airi shrugged again, this time fully, with her hands up in the air. "Yeah, alright. Then go ahead and tell me. If you even have the fucking guts to do so."

A small grunt escaped from Alban's throat. He abstained from continuing and took a deep breath. His gaze on Airi was one of anger. The Nobushi looked back, her powerful eyes countering his own.

"I love her."

Airi spat on the ground. "Figures."

The two Heroes stood by their horses, glaring at each other. Alban with his fists at his sides, standing in an aggressive position. Airi with her arms crossed, casually leaning against her horse.

"What're we going to do...?" Alban asked.

"It's her choice, isn't it? Her decision. She told me that she loves me, but she still needs to figure out how she feels about you. When she does, she'll make her choice. You'd better hurry and make your move." Airi responded.

The Highlander shifted. He looked at the ground, his fists clutched tightly.

"I have to talk to her."

Airi huffed, catching the attention of the Highlander.

"The only way I'm letting her leave me...Is if she tells me that she loves you. If she shows...That she doesn't want me anymore, and that she's chosen you...Then I'll be content. And then I'll leave her be. Otherwise...Stay the fuck away from her."

Alban grimaced. "Tsk..."

Airi's eyebrows rose with interest.

"Fine. The same goes for me." He responded.

"Alright then. It's settled. It's only a matter of time." Airi smirked.

The Highlander didn't show any expression back. He only watched as Emora walked up to the two Heroes with Katsue standing next to her.

"Are you guys ready to get moving?"

"Yes, Emora," Alban said firmly, looking at Airi.

"Yep, we're ready Emora," Airi said, her eyes fixed on Alban, who stared right back at her.

"O-Okay...Then..."

Emora switched her gaze between Alban and Airi before putting her helmet on.

"Then let's get moving." She finished, before slamming her visor shut over her face.

* * *

 **At the Outpost Gate...**

Emora dove forward and rolled into a rock. She looked at the fire all around her and the incoming catapult projectiles heading towards her cover.

"Well fuck."

She got up and leaped behind a nearby tree. She ducked low and put her arm over her head as the explosion went off in front of her. Dirt and rock hit her body as she stood up.

"Everyone alright?!"

Emora looked over at a large boulder that was in the forest. Behind it, Cyrus and Airi stood together, taking cover.

"We're sittin' pretty!" Cyrus gave Emora a thumbs-up as he yelled back. Arrows struck the boulder a few inches away from his finger; he pulled them back with a high-pitched yelp.

Emora crouched behind her tree. She looked around, spotting the Heroes spread out across the large rocky road of the Outpost Gate. The Gate was a fairly small base that had archers mounted upon its walls, and also contained a large wooden gate that was heavily guarded by Vikings.

The Outpost was long, not wide. Its front side covered a large area of the forest and blocked the main pathway up into the mountain where the Kingdom of Einar was located. Emora shook her head and sighed. She flinched when arrows struck the ground next to her, only a few feet away.

"Jesus...Mildred must be pretty serious about not letting us in. They didn't fall for our Elio Legion disguises. Hm...That means they've taken the bait. I got a feeling that the alliance between the Warborn and the Elio Legion won't be up for much longer, especially not after this." The Warden said to herself.

The Heroes had come upon the Outpost normally, with their horses tied up in the forest not too far away. Emora had found Cyrus and Apollo, along with the other members of the Blue and Yellow team. As they tried to enter the base peacefully, and angry Mildred Azouf appeared atop the wall of the base.

* * *

 **A few minutes back...**

"YOU! You're the ones that destroyed the base of Caldurn Brynjar! A group of Elio Legion warriors! So there are more of you than I thought."

Emora raised her hands up in surrender. "We did no such thing! We're trying to get to Einar Magna to discuss the condition of the alliance between the Warborn and the Elio Legion!"

The Valkyrie laughed loudly. "Well I'll tell you one thing, the alliance is over! After we kill you, we'll destroy the Elio Legion, and attack Ashfeld ourselves! We don't need your help, goddamn bucket-heads! Now fuck off!"

Mildred signaled behind her, horns began to blow, signaling the incoming catapults.

Emora looked over her shoulder at Apollo.

"We've been compromised."

The Centurion nodded his head at a fast pace. "Yeah, no shit."

Emora sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better run."

Apollo scoffed. "Yeah...No shit."

* * *

 **Presently...**

Emora huffed, peered past her tree's trunk, and glared at the Outpost's large gate, and strong stone walls.

"How the hell can we get in...?"

Emora scanned the battlefield and spotted a Peacekeeper from Apollo's team that was ducking behind a group of bushes, alongside Alban.

The Warden narrowed her eyes.

"Alban!"

The Highlander looked around, trying to trace the Knight's voice over the sound of explosions, yelling, and hails of arrows.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Emora stood up and put her hands at either side of her mouth, trying to strengthen the sound of her voice, her helmet making it difficult.

"Get the attention of that Peacekeeper! We need her!"

Alban nodded his head as he put his hand on the Peacekeeper's shoulder. Emora ducked as an arrow whizzed over her head.

"Crap..."

Alban's voice caught the Warden's ears.

"She's on her way!"

Emora watched as the Peacekeeper jumped over the bushes she was hiding behind and sprinted towards her. She ducked below arrows and used trees to conceal her future movements. As she drew closer, an all too familiar buzz rang into Emora's ears.

"SHIT! COME ON!"

The Peacekeeper let out a loud cry as a fireball hurdled towards her. Emora grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her forward. Like an adult would a child, the Warden pushed her to the ground and used her body to shield the assassin.

A loud explosion went off a few meters away as nearby trees caught on fire and tempted to collapse on the two Heroes.

The Peacekeeper had her eyes shut behind her visor. She panted heavily as she looked up at Emora's visor, which was covered in black soot.

"Thank you...Lord Ryon..."

Emora grunted as she got up off of the Peacekeeper, and helped her onto her feet.

"Watch it!"

The Warden tugged on the Peacekeeper, pulling her back behind the tree. Two arrows stuck the trunk directly after.

The petite woman shook her head. "Oh my goodness...I'm not made for this type of combat...I can't be out here!"

Emora held the Peacekeeper tightly. "Hey, you're going to be fine. I know Peacekeepers aren't exactly supposed to be on the frontlines, but you'll be okay as long as you listen to what I say."

The Peacekeeper nodded her head firmly; Emora could hear that she was whimpering quietly.

"Okay, what's your name?" The Warden asked.

"Carolyn...Carolyn Browne." The woman panted.

"Alright...I need you to find us a way into that base. Everyone Viking inside is probably focused on keeping us out, so they'll be distracted. I can help you get it, but not out. You'll need to find us a back-door, or create some kind of diversion that will give us a chance to break in."

The Peacekeeper shook her head. "L-Lord Ryon...I don't want to, I'm scared Lord Ryon, please! Spare me...Spare me!"

Emora was about to speak until she heard crackling behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a tree that was entirely engulfed in flames, slowly tipping over.

"Come on! Get the fuck out of the way!"

The Warden grabbed Carolyn's arm and pushed her to the side. The Peacekeeper staggered sideways. Emora dug her heel into the ground as she leaped forward and rammed into the assassin. Both Heroes fell to the ground as the burning tree fell to the ground, right in the spot where they previously were.

"That's the third time now...I think I got a new record of saving someone in a day. Now come on!"

Emora grabbed onto the Peacekeeper's hand and pulled her forward. They two managed to get to the side of the Outpost, where they spotted a window that the assassin could enter through. It was far too high up for Carolyn to climb up, but with some help, it was possible.

"See that window?"

The Warden pointed up at the wall of the Outpost.

"Y-Yeah...Why?" Carolyn asked, her voice shaky.

"That's your way in."

Emora found a deep crack in the wall where she began to wedge her sword in. It was about two feet above the Warden's head, but on her tippy toes, she managed to get her sword stuck into the fracture.

"W-What are you doing?!" Carolyn asked.

"Getting you something to stand on."

Emora's longsword was on its side, on the wide side of the blade, not the sharp side. She looked behind her and spotted Katsue.

"KATSUE!"

The Shinobi was upon a tree, scoping out the walls of the Outpost. She turned to look at the Warden, her guard on alert.

"CAN YOU COME OVER HERE!?"

"ON IT MY LORD!"

The Shinobi leaped out of the tree, rolled onto the ground, and took off at a full sprint across the battlefield. The yelling of the men up on the wall became louder as arrows were flung towards the Samurai.

Katsue dodged and weaved through the projectiles as she slid to a stop behind the two Knights.

"Perfect. You think we can use those Kusarigama? They have chains on them, right?"

"Yeah, why?" The Shinobi rattled the long chains of her sickles. They were wrapped around her forearm for easy storage.

"They can reach out pretty far, correct?"

Katsue tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, they can. But I don't use it at long ranges very much. The farther I fling them, the more inaccurate they get. So I only fling them forward a few feet."

"Well, there's a first time for everything! You think you can fling them up onto that windowsill?"

Katsue peered up the stone wall of the Outpost and spotted the window. She studied the range that she had to throw her Kusarigama's at, and how she would be able to get them that far into the air.

"Well...I can try. What are you going to do?" The Shinobi asked.

"I'm going to get this Peacekeeper up this wall. We have no ladder, so we have to improvise. She's going to get up and stand on my longsword, I'll be under it, so she doesn't bend it or anything." The Warden paused to caress her sword, the Peacekeeper and Shinobi rolled their eyes.

"She'll use the chain of your Kusarigama's to pull herself up the wall. As long as you can get it secured onto the windowsill, and pull back hard enough, Carolyn should be able to get up onto the window."

"But...She'll need some footholds. The grip won't last long enough for her to reach the windowsill in time. I can get my Kusarigama stuck in there, but it won't be good enough. They'll fall out and retract back to me, and Carolyn will have a long way down..."

The Peacekeeper shuddered at the thought.

"Fine. We'll get her footholds. With that, she can step on them and boost herself up the chain faster, and ease the tension on your Kusarigama's. She'll be able to grab onto the windowsill and pull herself up the rest of the way." Emora said with a proud pose.

Katsue thought about it. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine. But how the hell are we supposed to give her footholds?"

"Easy."

Emora turned out to the battlefield.

"AIRI!"

The Nobushi poked her head out from Cyrus' rock. Her mask glared at the Warden.

"We need you over here!"

Hakushi nodded her head. She told something to Cyrus as she ran out.

"Got you Airi!"

Cyrus grabbed a pouch from his belt and launched it up at the wall. A loud, obnoxious flash went off, stunning and blinding the archers up on the wall, giving Airi enough time to get over to her allies.

"What is it Emora?" She asked.

"Got those throwing knives still? The ones I have you?" Emora scanned the Nobushi's body for them.

"Yeah, of course I do. Why?" Airi responded as she opened up her robes, revealing five throwing knives.

"Launch them up on this wall, as hard as you can. Try to aim for cracks. Spread them out evenly, we need to give this Peacekeeper some footholds to get up onto that windowsill."

Airi's eyes widened behind her mask.

"You're quite creative, Emora. I can do that."

"Great. Go for it."

Airi got her knives in her hands. She aimed one for a few seconds before whipping it forward, striking the wall with a small cloud of dust. It stuck into a crack, the handle sticking out.

"Oh...I can step on the handles." Carolyn looked at Emora.

"Precisely." The Warden nodded her head.

Airi threw up two more knives, all of them spread out, leading up to the window sill like a game of connect the dots.

"Alright Katsue, you're up."

"Whew...Okay."

The Shinobi crouched down low; she began to swing her Kusarigama in a circle around her forearm, the chains making a low rattling sound.

"Hey, what are they doing?! SHOOT THEM DOWN! GET TO THAT WINDOW!"

A loud voice caught the attention of all the Heroes. They peered up to see Mildred Azouf glaring at them through her helmet.

"FUCK! HURRY!"

Katsue nodded her head, with a loud grunt; she launched her Kusarigama up into the air. A loud clinking sound went off as the Sickle caught onto the windowsill, getting stuck into the wood. The Shinobi tugged on the chain, making sure it was secure enough.

"What's going on?"

Apollo walked up behind Emora, clearly confused.

"We're sending Carolyn into the base. She's going to distract these Vikings enough to give us some time to barge in."

"That's...That's kind of insane! For ONE Peacekeeper?" Apollo asked.

"I can do it, Apollo," Carolyn said firmly, her voice gentle.

Emora, Airi, and Katsue all retorted. The sound of the Peacekeeper's voice sounded intimate and calm. The Peacekeeper they saw was quiet and scared of big battles, but now, she appeared more confident.

"Carolyn? You alright?" Emora asked.

"Yeah...I want to do this." The Peacekeeper looked up at the Warden.

"Carolyn...Be careful." Apollo said softly.

This time, the three Heroes really retorted.

"Damn Apollo! I've never heard you like this!" Airi yelled.

"Yeah, you're not your usual loud, annoying self!" Emora laughed.

The Centurion shook his head, laughing.

"Carolyn is my girlfriend. I grew close to her on our missions. I plan to marry her when we get back."

All the Heroes stood silent.

"Oh..." Emora said quietly.

"I see...That's great, Apollo." Airi smiled.

"Wow. I'm happy for both of you." Katsue bowed.

"Yeah...But...Now's not the time for this. Come on Carolyn, I'll help you up." Apollo said sternly.

The Peacekeeper nodded. She watched as Apollo knelt down and put his hands together. Emora got up underneath her sword, holding it up for the Peacekeeper to stand upon. Carolyn put her foot in Apollo's cupped hands. The Centurion grunted as he boosted Carolyn upwards, the Peacekeeper quickly stepped onto Emora's shoulder pads.

"Come on, onto the sword, not me." Emora joked.

"Sorry.."

Carolyn balanced on Emora's longsword, her hand on the wall to help her stand upright. She looked down at Katsue, who had her hand up in the air, the chain of her Kusarigama leading up the wall.

"Be quick about it Carolyn!"

The Vikings grew loud inside the Outpost. The Peacekeeper hesitantly gripped onto the chain of the Kusarigama, scared that it would lose its grip on the windowsill.

"Huh? Oh my god, it works!" She exclaimed.

"Of course it does! Now hurry!" Katsue laughed.

Carolyn lifted her leg up, and carefully planted it on the handle of Airi's throwing knife. She yelped when she stepped off of Emora's longsword and planted her foot up on the wall. She pulled herself up with the chain and quickly leaped onto another one of Airi's knives.

"AH!"

The knife nearly lost its grip as Carolyn stepped on it, but as adrenaline pumped through her body, she sped up.

She pulled herself up the chain again, scaled up the wall with a few strides, and finally reached Airi's final knife. With a final push off of her left leg and a final pull on Katsue's chain, she jumped upwards and lunged her arm onto the wooden windowsill.

She held on tightly and pulled herself up using her hands. Katsue pulled back her Kusarigama; it fell to the ground with a light metallic clink. She wrapped the chain back around her forearm and looked up at the window.

"I'm up!" Carolyn exclaimed with happiness.

"Now hurry! Try to find everyone some way in! Be careful!" Apollo urged.

The Peacekeeper nodded her head; she disappeared into the window and closed it behind her.

"She's going to need to fight a few Vikings...Mildred knows she's coming. She should be able to cause some panic, and distract the archers with something." Emora said firmly.

"I hope so...I don't want Apollo's fiancé to die..." Airi murmured.

"She won't. I trust her on this." Apollo exhaled.

* * *

 **Inside the base...**

Carolyn sprinted out of the room she had entered in and burst out through the door. She ran down a flight of stairs and peered around the Outpost.

She spotted the archers that were shooting her allies below, but double thought attacking them.

"That Valkyrie must be up there..."

The Peacekeeper changed her mind and took cover behind a cart of hay.

"Find that Peacekeeper! She's probably already in here you bunch of slow idiots!"

Carolyn could hear the voice of the angry Valkyrie. She shuddered and peered around the Outpost. She finally spotted what could get her allies inside the base.

"A catapult...I just need to adjust the angle, and I could blow that gate open from the inside."

Carolyn nodded her head and began to make her way past Viking guards towards the catapult. She killed two on the way, silently.

She got up into a building that was built into the rocks of the mountain. She swept the structure of all its inhabitants and peered out of a balcony. She looked below and spotted her objective. The catapult crew was three Vikings.

She waited until the projectile of tar was alight and ready to fire. As soon as it was, she jumped down onto the crew.

"HRAH!"

She thrust her two blades into the necks of two Vikings, startling the third.

"AH! PEACEKEEPE—"

Carolyn thrust her knife into the man's stomach, causing him to regurgitate blood. He fell forward, completely limp.

Carolyn quickly grabbed onto the catapults levers and adjusted them accordingly. She cranked the angle down and tightened the ropes to make the projectile fire straight ahead with massive tension and speed.

"Alright...I'll also make this thing useless, and fire it the cool way."

She snapped the rope using her knife, causing the catapult to fire fiercely. The flaming barrel of tar beamed through the air, making a whistling noise as it cut through the wind.

Mildred turned around and let out a horrible scream. She sprinted down the steps of the wall and jumped off while she was still a solid ten feet above the ground.

* * *

 **Outside the base...**

A loud explosion blew the gates of the Outpost open, a flaming hole in the front of the walls made all of the Heroes jump.

"SHE DID! LET'S GO!" Cyrus cheered.

All the Heroes rushed forward, Emora taking the lead with her quick pace.

"SHIT!"

Emora skid to a stop, everyone behind her stopping abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Airi asked.

"The bottom of the gate, it didn't open completely."

The explosion knocked the gate open and blew a hole through the top of it. But the bottom of the gate was still closed, a small crack in the center taunted at the Heroes. They all growled at the denial of their entry.

Suddenly, loud stomping was heard behind the backs of all the warriors. The final warrior, a Shugoki from Cyrus' team was sprinting forward.

"Oh yeah! Human battering ram! LET'S GET IT BIG GUY!" Cyrus cheered.

The Shugoki let out a roar as he barged into the gate, blasting it open just enough for humans to be able to fit through.

"HOORAH! MY BOI!" Cyrus laughed as he sprinted in after his ally.

Everyone else followed and spread out through the outpost, attacking every frantic Viking they saw.

Emora thrust her sword into the stomach of a Viking, turned to her left, and slashed another's throat open. She swung her sword widely, sending the head of a Viking warrior flying off of his body. She flipped her sword around and struck another soldier in the head using her hilt.

She held her sword the opposite way, using it as a make-shift bludgeon. She swung it upwards, digging it into the stomach of a doubled-over soldier. She lashed sideways and smashed the soldier into the ground. She then turned to her right and cracked her hilt into a man's kneecap.

"GIYAAAH!" The man cried out as he fell onto one knee.

Emora grunted as she flipped her sword over and swung it horizontally. She beheaded the man swiftly, silencing his cries of agony.

She turned to see two Viking's rushing her. She raised her sword, blocking both of their attacks. She whipped her blade at a man's leg, cutting it clean off. She then dug her sword into the other's side, penetrating deeply.

"Tgh!" Emora grunted with effort as she slashed upwards, cutting the man's torso open. Blood fluttered out of his body's deep crevice as he fell to the ground. The Warden turned back to the other man, who was crying on the ground for the loss of his leg. She yelled loudly as she thrust her sword into his stomach, quieting him.

The Knight's natural instinct kicked in as she sensed a more threatening danger nearby. She lashed her sword out; attempting to stab whatever was in front of her.

The Warden staggered backward as her sword was deflected.

"H-Huh?!"

Emora staggered back to see a Valkyrie holding her shield out in front of her. She was laughing. It was Mildred.

"Mildred!" Emora yelled angrily. "What're you...W-What the—"

The Valkyrie had her spear on her back. In her other arm, she was holding a disarmed, injured, and crying Carolyn. The Peacekeeper clawed and jabbed at the Valkyrie's arms and body, but Mildred's grip was too strong.

Apollo killed a final Viking as turned to Emora. His heart dropped as soon as he saw the scene.

"Carolyn! NO!"

The Centurion charged forward but stopped when Emora put her arm out behind her.

"Woah, woah! Psycho-bitch! You can't just take my boy's fiancé like that! The hell are you doing!" Cyrus yelled angrily.

"Let her go, Mildred!" Airi shouted.

The Valkyrie laughed maniacally. "If anyone moves, she dies!"

The Heroes were still at Azouf's mercy.

A daring Kensei from Apollo's team came up behind the Valkyrie, attempting to strike Mildred with his long-range Odachi.

"HRAH!"

Mildred choked the Peacekeeper and dropped her onto the ground. Carolyn fell to her knees, and then onto the floor completely. She begged for oxygen, her wheezing and gulping shattered Apollo's heart.

Everyone watched as the Valkyrie deflected the Kensei's attack, and thrust her spear into his chest. The Samurai burst out with blood, a loud grunt escaped from his lips.

Mildred swept the Kensei off his feet and made him fall onto his back. She finally planted her spear in into his chest, killing him swiftly.

"NO! SORA!" Apollo yelled for his fallen ally.

"Fuck..." Emora whispered through grit teeth.

Mildred knelt down, picked Carolyn up by the neck, and got her back into the hostage position. This time, the Valkyrie's spearhead was to the Peacekeeper's neck.

"You will all leave this Outpost Gate! We were ordered by Einar Magna himself to not allow ANY entry. Especially not to Elio Legion scum like you! Leave. If anyone tries ANYTHING funny...This Peacekeeper's being escorted to hell by her own demons."

"KCH—RAAHH!" Apollo lunged forward, but Emora held him back.

"Calm down Apollo, we'll get her..."

Suddenly, the Shugoki lunged forward, charging forward with surprising speed. He rammed into Mildred, making her drop a constricted Carolyn.

"GET HER!" Airi cried.

Alban rushed forward reaching for the Peacekeeper.

"Stay back!"

Mildred leaped to her feet. With precision and raw power, she jumped forward, stopped herself using her right foot, dug her heel into the ground, and used all her leg power to charge into the Shugoki with her shield.

With a full-body move, the large Samurai staggered back, his legs a blur as he fell onto his back.

"GRAAH!"

The Valkyrie yelled out with effort as she launched her spear forward, hitting Alban in the chest.

"GUH!" The Highlander gutted with pain.

Airi gasped out of impulse.

 _"N-No way! Alban!"_

The Nobushi instinctively reached out for the Highlander, with a short yelp, she stopped.

Mildred charged at Alban. She jumped into the air, grabbed her spear, and kicked the Highlander back with tremendous force. The Valkyrie staggered backward as she grabbed ahold of Carolyn, who was desperately trying to get out of her grip.

Emora's heart stopped as Alban hit the ground with a thud. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her pupils dilated into a constricted state as she trembled in shock.

Airi stood next to the paralyzed Warden, her lips trembling in fear.

"YOU'VE ALL PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF!"

The Valkyrie grabbed one of Carolyn's knives and launched it into the Shugoki's throat. The warrior gurgled his own blood as he staggered back towards a wall, slammed into it, and fell limp to the floor.

"NO! DAMN IT...NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Cyrus yelled out, frustration and rage in his voice.

Mildred turned to the Heroes, she held Carolyn tightly. Behind her mask, the warriors could see the Valkyrie's furious eyes.

"Two of your allies dead for this one girl? YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC! And you..."

Mildred glared at Carolyn, who quietly whimpered. Her throat was being pressured too much, she couldn't talk, but her small sounds still escaped into the open air. Tears trickled down her face behind her mask as she stood in the Valkyrie's grasp.

"You're the reason this all happened...My precious Outpost...The final line of protection to my King...Einar. You've put his Kingdom in danger! ALL OF YOU HAVE! AND FOR THAT..."

Mildred raised Carolyn into the air. The Peacekeeper's feet dangled off the ground, her gags and restrained cries made all the Heroes shudder.

"DON'T!" Apollo cried.

"NOO!" Airi yelled.

"MILDRED!" Emora thundered.

The Valkyrie laughed loudly.

"YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

With a swift movement and jerk of her arm, Carolyn suddenly fell silent. A loud crack sent a stake of pain through the hearts of all the Heroes.

"N...No..."

Mildred pushed Carolyn's limp body forward. Her mask fell off as she hit the ground. Beautiful brown hair spilled from her hood, and a woman with green eyes and a well-chiseled face lay on the ground, her eyes devoid of any life, her expression showing no trace of emotion.

"N...NOOO!" Apollo roared. He dropped his gladius and roared out in sorrow. The emotion in his voice shook Cyrus, Airi, and Emora, who knew him so well for being relaxed and casual. His voice tore through their ears, making them grit their teeth and want to cover their ears.

Through the Centurion's scream, Mildred was laughing.

Emora's body began to tremble. Behind her helmet, her eyes grew watery with blind rage. She watched as Apollo fell to his knees, crying loudly, his voice drowned with despair and desolation. Airi rushed over to Alban along with the Orochi from Cyrus' team to help him out get out of danger.

Cyrus, Katsue, and the Apollo's allied Lawbringer were dragging him out of combat. Emora's head shook with insanity. She watched her close friend lash out in anger and weakness. His voice miserable, his cries filled with intense grief.

The enraged Warden became filled with emotions of violence and maliciousness. Her eyes twitched, her veins throbbed all over her body. Her heart was beating rapidly, pumping adrenaline all over the Knight's body.

"You're the only one who stands before me! All your allies dealing with an injury or a broken heart. How sad...After I'm done with you, I'll kill them all." Mildred chuckled.

The Valkyrie's voice alone pushed Emora's limits. Her temper grew slimmer as she clutched her sword tightly in her hand.

"You hurt Alban...You kill Carolyn...You shatter Apollo's future...And you kill three of my fellow Heroes..."

Mildred nodded her head. "And I'll do much more than that once you're out of my way."

The Warden released a short burst of anger, her voice vicious, and her stance aggressive.

Airi turned to look at the Warden.

"Emora! Alban's going to bleed out! HURRY!"

Emora looked directly at the Valkyrie, who stood in a battle stance.

She looked to her right to see Cyrus, Katsue, and the Lawbringer try to compose Apollo.

"Apollo, get up man! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry dude..." Cyrus said, his tone filled with pity and sympathy.

"GET OFF ME! FUCK!" Apollo lashed out at his best friend. The golden Warden backed off, feeling let down, but not defeated.

"You're tearing us apart. You think you can get away with that?" Emora asked the Valkyrie.

"I'm doing a great job. Aren't I?" Mildred laughed.

Emora arched her head down; she stared at the ground as she cracked her neck. The Valkyrie's spine tingled as the sounds of the Warden's bones rang through her ears.

She slowly looked up at the intimidated Valkyrie.

"YOU'RE DOING A GREAT FUCKING JOB!"

Emora charged forward, no guard, just a straight dash towards the Valkyrie.

"You're asking to die!"

Mildred leaped forward, her spear in the air. With shocking speed, Emora counter-strike the move. The Valkyrie's spear snapped to the side, and Emora managed to create a deep cut down Azouf's chest.

"AHHH!" Mildred cried out in pain.

Emora pushed on. With all the anger and power in her body, she forced her sword to the right, gnashing into the Valkyrie's side. Blood sprayed out of the open wound as Mildred yelled out with pain. The Warden was merciless. She kicked the Valkyrie's knee cap, causing her to fall onto one knee. She crashed her kneecap into Mildred's face.

"GUUAH!"

The Valkyrie fell onto her back, her nose bleeding behind her mask. She looked up to see Emora with her sword raised. She rolled to the side and tripped the Warden. She thrust her spear down onto the Knight's back.

"GAH!"

Emora rolled on her side, causing the spear to lose its grip on her, and rip through her flesh harshly. She ignored the pain and charged forward. She jumped up into the air, her shoulder smashed into Mildred's jaw, cocking her head back with full force. Emora slammed down on the Valkyrie's shield using her sword.

"OOW! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Feeling the raw power of Emora's strikes, the Valkyrie retreated. Her arm felt as if it was about to shatter under the vibration her shield created when Emora's sword collided with it.

She looked up to see the Warden's sword above her. She lashed out in pain as the blade sliced through her right breast, cutting it clean open.

"WAAAAAAGHH! GUUAAH—UUUAAAHHH!"

Airi, Cyrus, Katsue, the Lawbringer, and the Orochi paused. They looked up, their attention caught by the Valkyrie's cries of agony.

"Holy shit..." Cyrus whispered.

Apollo stopped crying...He looked up, panting heavily. He watched as Emora threw Mildred into a wall and punched her with her steel gauntlet, causing the Valkyrie's mask to shatter in two.

"Emora..." Apollo muttered.

Alban groaned in pain as the Orochi and Airi held him down.

"W-What's going on?! Is that Emora?!"

Airi slowly shook her head. Without saying anything, she held Alban sit up. She smiled and put pressure on his stab wound.

"A-Airi...?" Alban asked. But the Nobushi didn't answer.

The Highlander watched as Emora roared and yelled. The Warden kneecapped the Viking in her stomach; blood shot out of Mildred's mouth and splattered all over the floor in a nasty spill.

"Emora..."

Alban watched as the Warden smashed her fist into the back of Mildred's head, sending her staggering forward. She then dug her gauntlet into the Valkyrie's ribcage, crippling her body. Emora ripped her blade across Mildred's back, a line of blood shot into the sky and rained down in all its glory.

"These are your true colors."

"YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Emora grabbed the Valkyrie by her hair and pulled her on her knees. She forced her to stand and attack her.

"PUNCH ME! STAB ME! LET'S GO!"

"GUURAAHH!"

Mildred lashed out in anger as she swung her spear at Emora's head. The Warden ducked and thrust her sword into her attacker's stomach.

"TOO..."

Emora pulled her sword back and kicked Mildred back, forcing blood from her stomach and mouth.

"SLOW!"

She rushed forward, her sword raised. Mildred managed to block Emora's strike, and return with a punch using her shield. It crashed into the Warden's helmet, creating a loud metallic bang.

The Warden took ONE step back and laughed.

"You actually hit me! NICE WORK!"

She came back with her own punch, which broke Mildred's nose, and drowned her entire face with blood. She staggered back, awaiting the next attack. Emora raised her sword in the air; she brought it down with all her strength, only to get it parried.

Mildred lunged forward with her spear, but it merely clanked off of Emora's metal chest and continued forward. The Warden laughed as she whipped her sword forward. The Valkyrie managed to sidestep, and dodge the hit. She crouched low and thrust her spear forward, attempting to hit Emora's ribs.

"HIRAAAH!"

The Warden turned around quickly and crashed her foot deep into Mildred's stomach, sending her flying backward. The Viking rolled back and recovered. She leaped forward, striking with her spear from above. Emora blocked the hit and struck the Valkyrie with her hilt, stunning her.

She dug her blade into her side, and then feinted an upper-slash, causing Mildred to attempt a parry. Emora caught the Valkyrie's spear and threw it back. Her arms flung into the air, giving the Warden a perfect chance to land a good blow to her throat.

"GLUURGH! GUAAH!"

Mildred staggered back, unable to breathe, and choking on her own spit and blood. Emora ripped through the Valkyrie's body with a gut-wrenching punch. Mildred collapsed to the ground, her body covered in wounds.

"Stop it! Stop it please!"

Emora grabbed Mildred's arm and pulled her up. The Valkyrie stood with her legs trembling. The Warden thrashed her body with powerful, sharp jabs and blows. A ground shattering punch to her face left her right cheekbone completely obliterated.

"AAHUGH! DAUHH—KAAHAGH! FUUAH...OOORAAH! GAANGHH—TAAAAHH!"

Mildred's cries lingered in the ears of Emora's allied Heroes. They watched as the Warden endlessly pummeled the half-dead Valkyrie.

With a deep slash up her entire body, the Valkyrie's clothes became soaked in blood. Her entire torso was a large splotch of red that covered everything.

"GET AWAY...FROM ME!"

Mildred threw a punch towards Emora, but the Warden caught her fist and snapped her wrist effortlessly.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT!"

Emora put her hand over the Valkyrie's mouth, muffling her horrible yelling. She reeled her fist back and gut-punched her once, twice, three times.

With every punch, blood squirted out from Mildred's mouth and was suppressed by Emora's hand. Blood seeped and leaked from the Warden's gauntlet as she kept punching.

"MPH! HMPH! MMM! MMHPH! GNH! MGH! HNGH! GMPH! GHNPH!"

Emora crouched and picked up her sword. She slowly penetrated into the Valkyrie's stomach, causing blood to flood and rush out from behind her hand that still covered Mildred's mouth. The Viking's wide eyes spilled endless tears. Her muffled gargling and gagging made the Warden shiver.

As soon as Emora pulled her hand away, Mildred released a long spill of blood from her mouth, disgustingly splattering all over the floor under her.

The Warden ripped her sword out and gave Mildred one last punch. With a powerful uppercut, the Valkyrie flew back into a wall, and slowly slid down it.

"Gah...Y-You...You'll die anyway. Einar's men will kill you all...She'll kill you...All..."

Emora thrust Mildred's own spear into her shoulder, pinning her to the wall like a piece of paper on a bulletin board. She moaned in pain and looked up at Emora as she raised her foot.

With a swift kick, the Valkyrie's jaw shattered. Emora reeled back.

"You disgust me. I hope your trip to hell is a nice one, you sack of shit."

As Emora prepared to deliver the final blow, a voice caught her attention.

"Emora! WAIT!"

The Warden stopped. She turned around to see Apollo walking towards her, helmetless.

"A-Apollo..."

The Warden shrunk. Her voice grew soft as she was pulled back into reality. She fell out of her blind rage as she looked at Mildred's broken body. The Centurion put his hand on Emora's shoulder.

"I want this kill. For Carolyn."

Emora nodded her head. "Alright..."

Apollo crouched and flicked the Valkyrie's broken nose. He said nothing to her, and instead, only spit into her eye. He ripped the spear out from her shoulder and got up behind her.

"I'll kill you the same way you killed Carolyn..."

He stood the Valkyrie up, wrapped his arm around her neck, and began to tighten his grip.

All the Heroes stood closely around the scene, watching as Apollo whispered into Mildred's ear. The Valkyrie herself only gurgling and choking out indecipherable noises.

Alban was standing with the help of Katsue. He and Airi were side by side.

"Thank you. For saving me." The Highlander whispered.

Airi exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Don't mention it."

Apollo was seconds away from ending Mildred; he looked up at Emora and grinned.

"Kick her in the stomach a few times for me, eh? Hard! To make that blood of hers come out. I'll make her drown in it."

Emora huffed as she called back her anger. With every kick she launched, she grunted furiously. Blood erupted from Mildred's mouth. The Valkyrie slowly closed her eyes, gargling on her blood.

"This is for Carolyn...You weak, pathetic, useless, futile waste of breath."

With a quick jerk, Apollo snapped the Valkyrie's neck. All the Heroes stepped away as he threw her body forward.

Everyone's attention turned to Emora, who was silent and was panting heavily.

"You okay, Emora?" Cyrus asked.

"Breathe my Lord...We're fine." Alban said firmly.

"It's okay Emora. Everything is over now." Apollo said, his voice gentle.

Emora's exhaling was shaky. She gasped when Apollo hugged her.

"Thank you...For...Being so supportive. It was almost like your fiancé was the one killed...Not mine. You probably beat her harder than I ever could've."

"It's who she is. She feels what we feel. She felt Apollo's anger. She felt Alban's pain. She felt all our despair. Whatever we get hit by, she absorbs and gets hit by harder. We love you for that Emora." Katsue smiled.

The Warden stayed silent. She said nothing as Airi slowly took off her helmet.

Everyone looked at the blonde-haired Knight. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, her lips were quivering, her expression terrorized.

"Emora. It's over now." Cyrus said calmly.

With a short yelp, Emora fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out. Her allies immediately came to the rescue, assisting their leader... Their lord... Their friend.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"Eh. It's a big hole, but the gate still works, and this place is still mostly intact! It'll work." A Commander said cheerfully.

"Good. You men can do whatever you want. We'll be taking a small break before attacking Einar. We also need to wait on the Green, Pink, and Purple teams to take out their Outpost in order to attack." Alban explained.

"Understood. We'll make ourselves at home"

The Commander bowed and walked away from the Highlander, who sighed as he walked over to a table, where Emora, Apollo, and Cyrus were sitting.

"Where are Katsue and Airi?" The Highlander asked.

Emora rubbed her eyes. "Katsue is helping the soldiers settle into buildings along with the Lawbringer and Orochi. And Airi...I don't know where she is."

Alban nodded his head.

Cyrus shook his head. "Wow. I lost my entire team. I only have Mayako..."

Apollo groaned. "That Orochi helped save Alban along with Airi. She's a good teammate. Be glad she isn't dead."

"Yeah...You're right. Hey, you lost everyone too, huh?"

Apollo paused, his face turned solemn. "Yeah...I did."

Emora's eyes lit up with sympathy. She grabbed Apollo's hand and clutched it.

"I'm sorry Apollo..."

Cyrus put his hand on the Centurion's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. She was perfect for you. I'm sorry she had to go the way she did...Right in front of you."

Apollo's jaw quaked, but he sucked in a deep breath and stopped himself from releasing any tears.

"I loved her...She wanted to marry me so badly. So enthusiastic about the future. Now it's all gone..."

Emora released a quiet breath of sorrow. Apollo watched as her eyes grew teary.

"Emora. Don't cry. It happened to me, not you, alright? You don't need to cry for me, you don't need to cry over me. Please just...Try to think about something else." The Centurion smiled.

The Warden pressed her hand against her eyes. She breathed in and out through her mouth, trying to slow her heartbeat.

"Apollo...She died right in front of you...You loved her! She was your future! And...And I WAS THE ONE WHO SENT HER IN! IT WAS MY IDEA! SHE GOT CAPTURED BECAUSE OF ME! It's all MY fault! She's dead because of ME!"

Emora's voice cracked as she finished her sentence. She began to cry loudly, catching the attention of nearby soldiers.

"Emora stop! This isn't your fault!" Cyrus yelled.

"Calm down Emora! Her death isn't on any of us! We all tried to save her, but it was a situation that went south too quickly for us to handle! Don't blame yourself for this!" Apollo shouted.

"Emora! Emora, come on, you're coming with me!"

Alban grabbed Emora's hand and pulled her along. The Warden sobbed along the entire way, wailing and gasping for breath.

The Highlander stopped once they were behind a small armory. He let go of Emora and let her release all of her emotion.

"Emora...Calm down..."

The Warden's head was down. Her cheeks and nose were red; her eyes looked tired of crying.

"Emora...I don't get it. You're so...Strange." Alban said gently.

Not too far away, Airi stepped out of the armory, trying to find a new small knife to keep in case of tight situations. She heard sniffling and panting being produced by a familiar voice.

"What the hell..?"

Airi looked around and followed the sound. She gasped when she spotted Alban and Emora behind the armory. The Warden leaning against the wall, the Highlander standing in front of her.

 _"Shit...This is NOT happening...No way!"_

The Nobushi stayed quiet and observed around the corner quietly.

"Emora. Do you realize how much of a crybaby you are?" Alban joked.

The Warden let out a small giggle as she wiped her eyes of tears. "I guess so. Tsk...I don't know why I do it so much..."

Alban frowned. "Yes, you do. And if you don't, then I do."

Emora looked up at the Highlander, confused about his sudden shift in attitude. She looked at him with an all too honest gaze.

"You're a pure person, Emora. Someone with a heart of gold that only comes into someone's life if they're blessed by the gods themselves. Everyone, including me, is blessed with your presence, Emora. We're lucky...To have you in our lives."

The Warden blushed. "You're being all poetic. I'm not anything special."

"Yes, you are. Emora don't you realize? You cry for other people. You get angry for other people. You KILL for other people. You did it earlier today."

Emora looked away from the Highlander, her face reddened at the truth.

"When we watched Carolyn die...When you saw me get impaled by that spear...You froze up. Your emotions paralyzed you, preparing your body for the surge of anger that was to come. When Apollo fell to his knees, crying helplessly, you could feel his rage, his sadness, his suffering."

Emora looked up at Alban, her hazel eyes glowing golden.

"When he couldn't kill that Valkyrie, you did it for him. When he didn't want to cry over Carolyn, you did it for him. When we were watching you beat Mildred into a pulp...We felt safe. We felt protected. We felt like we had someone there to help us through everything. Do you want to know why we felt so good, so relieved after everything?"

Emora shook her head.

"Because of you. We all knew it was over, we all felt fine, we all felt normal. All of that trauma, all of that action, all of that sorrow...Was taken away, absorbed, and destroyed by you. Seeing you mercilessly and angrily attack Mildred made us feel like we didn't have to. You were feeling what we felt. You did what we couldn't and didn't want to do. You faced, what all of us failed to stand up to."

Emora's head began to hurt. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Emora...You care for your loved ones so much, that you transform over them. You're so gentle and loving, yet, at that moment, you were ferocious and dangerous. How do you do that? How do you just...Feel everything? Tell me how you felt while you were killing Mildred."

Emora paused; she stopped to think and responded with a quiet voice.

"I felt...Furious. I was blinded by the rage that I felt. Seeing you get hurt...Seeing Carolyn and all those other Heroes get killed...Seeing Apollo collapse the way he did...It made me surge with fury. I was crying and yelling while I attacked her...I don't know why."

Alban smiled. "Because we would've been crying and yelling if we didn't see you doing it for us. You shield us Emora. You're sympathetic. Apollo was out of control, we couldn't calm him down. But as soon as he saw you killing his fiancé's murderer, he stopped immediately, and watched."

Emora's expression was shocked. Her lips were parted, and her eyes darted around, trying to grasp the concept.

"Emora...You're so special. You're special to all of us. You're special to Apollo, you're special to Cyrus, you're special to Katsue, you're special to Airi...You're special to me."

Emora jumped a bit. She looked up at the Highlander, her eyes looking deep into his beautiful blue irises.

"Alban...I talked with Airi this morning..."

"What did she say?"

"I...I can't understand it. She's jealous of you...She's jealous of the way you talk to me...The way you can make me blush and flustered like I am right now. I'm scared."

"Why? Why are you scared?" Alban asked, his voice silky.

Emora shifted, her body growing hot. "I...I'm scared because I can't explain it to her! I can't explain...I can't explain..."

Alban looked at Emora with a confused expression. "Can't explain what?"

Emora took a deep breath. She looked up Alban, her gaze firm and mesmerizing.

"I can't explain how I feel about you."

The Highlander froze. His heartbeat accelerated.

"E-Emora..."

"Alban...There's something about you...It feels so...Right! You're such a kind person...And you're polite, respectful...Admirable. Airi hates you yet...You still treat her normally. How can you just do that...?"

Alban shrugged. "I don't hate her. If she's jealous, then...She should just talk to you about it, not show it off the way she does. Airi's jealous because she can read you, Emora. She recognizes your attitude."

Emora nodded her head. "She knows I'm confused. She knows that I'm going through the same thing I did with her, only instead...With you. She told me that she can see how I act around you...How I'm similar to you. How my actions replicate the confusion I had with her a long time ago."

Alban sighed. "If it's being replicated...What does that mean? How do you feel about me?"

Airi held her breath. She kept looking on quietly.

Emora was red, but her face was calm. "A-Alban...I see you as...So much more than just a friend. I trust you with my life. I'm not saying I don't trust my other friends with my life...But you're different. You're...Unique in a way I can't explain. The way your charm works with your genuine personality stuns other girls but...It makes me feel embarrassed and small."

Alban breathed evenly. He closed his eyes, knowing what Emora's decision was.

"My feelings for Airi...They've grown stronger than ever. I feel horrible. I feel like I haven't been paying any attention to her. Like I've been neglecting her in our relationship. I've...I've cried in my sleep because of it! I love her...I love her but I don't show it anymore, and I don't know why..."

Airi's heart froze. She felt her emotion bubble up inside her. She remembered those sleepless nights where she couldn't stop thinking why Emora wasn't talking to her. Tears slowly went down the Nobushi's face as the effects of the past month all rushed back to her.

"Alban, you're special to me...And I love you...But in a way that's different than the way that I love Airi. But...She's my everything. And it crushes my heart knowing that I've been ignoring her. She's jealous of you because of the things you do around me...But she doesn't need to be. I've been neglecting her...Only because someone like you is special to me. You're amazing Alban, and I love you for it."

The Highlander's heart surged with power. Despite the Warden's love not being romantic, but instead friendly, the words that were coming out of Emora's mouth meant so much to him. His doubt was destroyed, and he knew he loved Emora. He accepted his loss against Airi but knew that he still had his own place in Emora's heart.

But he still wanted to do something. He wanted to confess to her so he wouldn't have to live with the burden of making the Warden wonder about how he felt for her. He wanted to make his best, and final move. He wanted to make it memorable, and special.

"Emora. Your words invigorate me, and I'll forever hold you close to me, my Lord. But...I've been wanting to tell you something. I'm not sure if you're wondering or not, but I'm going to tell you this knowing that I might lose your friendship."

Emora grew worried. "What is it?"

"I want to tell you I feel. How I truly feel about you, my Lord."

Emora grew timid. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes grew dilated.

 _"Shit...Alban don't do it!"_ Airi thought to herself.

"I want to tell you, just so I don't have to hide it. Maybe telling you and letting you know will ease my conscious...and help me forget. But for now...I'd like to do this."

"D-Do what...?"

Alban leaned in, causing Emora to gasp.

"Alban what're you—Mmph!"

The Warden froze as the Highlander gently kissed her. She felt her body tingle, her cheeks flush, and her breath run low. She breathed in through her nose, her eyes wide with shock.

Alban's gentle, caring movements caused Emora's body to naturally activate. His smooth, soft lips caressing and locking with Emora's more delicate, tender lips.

Airi watched in horror as the girl she loved was kissed by the man she hated.

 _"N-No...NO! Alban...How...How dare you! You said you'd back off...You said you'd leave her alone once she had made her decision! You weren't supposed to do this! Why would you?! WHY!?"_

Airi's eye twitched with everlasting fury. All the jealousy, all the hate, all the maliciousness, and malevolence that the Nobushi had built up over the past month finally broke free, and the Samurai's natural instincts won over her common sense.

She turned around and headed straight towards her temporary living quarters, her mind set on her ultimate objective.

Emora breathed deeply as her lips were moved and shifted by Alban's. She closed her eyes and waited for the Highlander to finish. She didn't kiss back. She only wanted to let her friend release all of his bottled up emotions for her, as the Warden knew how it felt to hold in one's love for someone.

Alban pulled back after a few seconds. His eyes were still closed, and his lips were still parted. Emora panted lightly, her soft breaths intertwining with Alban's. The two opened their eyes at the same time, they met perfectly.

"Emora...I'm sorry..."

The Highlander broke into tears. He hugged his friend tightly, not wanting to let go. Emora exhaled and hugged him back, softly rubbing his back and shushing him to calm down.

"It's okay Alban...It's okay. I know you felt...I understand what it's like." She said softly.

The Highlander shook his head. "I shouldn't have done that...How could you let me? How dare you let me kiss you like that...Even after your decision! It's not right Emora!"

The Warden smiled softly.

"You wanted to show me how you felt. With that kiss, you definitely showed me first-hand what you feel for me. If I had pushed you away, I wouldn't have fully understood what you were trying to communicate."

Alban sniffed a few times, beginning to laugh quietly.

"Emora...I love you."

The Warden put her hand on the Highlander's heart. She felt his rapid-heartbeat and remembered the comfort and passion in his kiss.

"It's about time you told me."

* * *

 **If you made it to the end...Please review to let me now. I'll PM you, praising you like the god you are for reading all of this mushy bullcrap. I figured Emora was having too many close calls with her fights, so I wanted to give her one where she dominates.**

 **Thanks for reading, till the next one. Adios.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Enemy Highlander

**Encounter Number 11: Enemy Highlander**

* * *

Emora and Alban walked side by side on the way back to the Outpost's courtyard. As they looked around, Azure's in their BlackIron armor was all they could see. It was strange to see so many of them dressed in orange and red robes.

"We can really take on the appearance of Elio's, can't we?" Alban chuckled.

"We sure can. I'm sure the real Elio Legion is onto us though. We have to hurry and make our final push towards Einar before their armies are up our ass. I don't even want to imagine that fight. We won't be able to tell the difference between our allies and a real Elio." Emora brought up with a frown.

Alban nodded his head. "Hm. You're right. What's our plan after we destroy Einar's Kingdom?"

Emora smiled as she spotted Apollo, Cyrus, and Katsue all conversing at a new table, near one of the Outpost's barrack buildings.

"Well...The Warborn's allies will be shaken. With Einar dead, the majority of Valkenheim will go berserk. The Vikings will start attacking each other, and it'll be a huge survival game for them. Every goddamn man for himself. We won't have to worry about the Vikings for a while. Without the Warborn, the lands of Ashfeld and the Myre won't be raided nearly as much. We'll all be safe."

Alban huffed. "You didn't answer my question, Emora." He said with a light laugh.

The Warden brushed hair out of her face as she giggled. "Sorry. It's nice to think about the Vikings being put in their place. But...We should try to make our way out of their lands as quickly as possible after the attack. We can get out through the outskirts, in the sliver of land between the two Outpost Gates."

"Ah, taking a route that isn't major will be rough, considering that there's no clear path. But it's definitely better than fighting through waves of Elio's. Good idea." Alban replied, smiling along with the Knight's plan.

Cyrus turned around with a wide grin on his face. Apollo and Katsue were drinking two large cups of rum, both laughing.

"Emora! Hey, you okay? You looked miserable when you started bawling earlier." The Warden said playfully.

"I'm fine you doofus. Alban helped me out." The Warden said as she smiled up at the Highlander.

"Hey good move Alban, getting Emora out of here before things got worse. Dude, you should've seen how many people were looking at us! They were like: 'Why is that Warden crying? Are they going to fight? There's so much fucking yelling, it's annoying!' So thanks for your quick thinking bud!"

Everyone broke out laughing at the witty remark. Alban exhaled with a genuine smile on his face.

"It was no problem. As soon as I looked around, I knew we were making a scene. So I guess I made the right move?"

Emora rolled her eyes as everyone agreed.

"Whatever! You guys are so stupid..."

Emora and Alban pulled up two chairs and sat down at the table with their own drinks. Cyrus cracked more jokes, and after a while, Emora finally decided to speak up about the recent events.

"Hey, Apollo...So how are you feeling? We never really got a clear explanation of your...Situation." She said with a worried tone.

Cyrus put down his drink with a smirk. "Damn it Emora. Breaking the chill mood again?"

Katsue and Alban let out small laughs as Emora turned to look at the golden Warden with a dull expression.

"Na, I'm just playing. For real though, how're ya holdin' up homie?" Cyrus asked as he put his hand on the Centurion's shoulder.

Apollo sighed; he looked at all of his friends with an expression of sorrow.

"I mean...I feel fine. I'm just thinking, you know? How my life would've changed...My potential future with her. Thinkin' about it now...It fills me with anger. I mean I'm obviously upset...Seeing your fiancé die isn't exactly my idea of happiness."

Katsue patted the Centurion on his shoulder, and gently shook him. "Hey, you're a strong guy. You can make it through this, I know you can."

"For sure, the Shinobi's right! You're tougher than nails my boy, with enough time, it'll all be in your past as one of the sadder moments in your memory vault, but hey, there's more fish in the sea Apollo, you'll find another girl, with your fine ass." Cyrus joked.

Apollo laughed for the first time in a while, Cyrus laughing with him. Emora's heart tingled with warmth as she watched the two friends share a happy moment.

"Fuck...You're damn right, Cyrus. But still, I'm still a bit shaken up." The Centurion said after catching his breath.

"Of course you are Apollo. It's not easy seeing someone you love die right in front of you." Emora said softly.

"Yeah...But damn it, man! I already said it, but I'm fucking angry. How could I just sit there and cry about it! I felt like kicking that Valkyrie's ass, I wanted to beat the shit out of her personally...But I couldn't. Even though I wanted too, I just...I—I fucking couldn't! And I'm tryin' to find out why." The Centurion leaned forward on the table, his gaze fixed on the wooden surface.

Katsue and Cyrus frowned, knowing that this wasn't their department of support. The two Heroes, along with Alban, turned to Emora, their stares telling her that it was her turn to help.

"Apollo, I just told you...You loved her, right?" The Warden asked.

"Course I did." The Centurion replied.

"She was important to you. You loved her to the point where you wanted to take her hand in marriage! You were dedicated enough to your feelings that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. But having those feelings shattered right in front of you...The feelings that you felt so strongly...Destroyed with a simple snap of the neck, it's going to hurt. A lot."

Apollo looked up at Emora, his eyes tearing up with sadness.

"That's why you felt that feeling of despair and uselessness. You strived for her love, you achieved it, and then...It was all taken away from you. It's like...It's like working really hard for something. You get...You get this shiny new sword or something. It's made just the way you wanted, it fits you perfectly, it's your perfect blade, and you paid for it yourself. But then, it's stolen by your own brother, who is then killed in battle with it, and that blade you worked so hard for, is gone forever. Not only that, but your brother is dead too."

Cyrus winced. "Ooh. That's tough."

Katsue and Alban nodded in agreement.

Apollo sighed and dug his face his hands.

"That's basically how I feel..."

Emora shook her head. "Tenfold. Even though you were enraged and furious...Your heart had been broken, ripped in half, tore apart, and stomped on. The state of grief you were in was greater than your state of anger, and it incapacitated you."

The Centurion groaned behind his hands. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Heh...That's why you did it for me. Thanks. I got my revenge in the end, with your help of course." Apollo smiled.

The Warden warmly smiled back, her eyes glowing in the golden light of the sunset.

"Well, we got a few rooms in this barrack building all to ourselves! Don't ya'll think that's nice?" Cyrus grinned.

The Heroes nodded at the golden Warden.

"Wait, you guys only have two people in your team, each. Your teams are basically two duets. Don't you think you should do something about that?" Emora asked.

Cyrus and Apollo exchanged looks, and then looked back at the Warden with wide smirks.

"Yeah, we fused our teams together. So now it's me, Apollo, Mayako, and Apollo's Lawbringer. A perfect team of four!" Cyrus said with a clutched fist.

"The Lawbringer's name is Xaltar by the way. I need to get to know that Orochi too." Apollo brought up.

"Mayako's super nice, she's chill as hell too, I'm sure you two will get along fine." Cyrus playfully punched the Centurion in the shoulder.

"What's the name?" Katsue asked.

Cyrus snapped and pointed at the Shinobi, making her jump.

"Glad you asked, my young Shinobi! Since our two teams were Blue and Yellow, we put them together, like paint!" The golden Warden laughed.

"But...That makes green. There's already a Green team. Elea's team." Alban brought up.

This time, it was Apollo that snapped.

"Cyrus and I countered that problem too! We saw that there was already a green team...So we broadened our ideas. What else is green? Grass, leaves, trees, cabbage, mold." Apollo counted the items off on his fingers as he spoke.

"Ew," Katsue remarked.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! But you know what's green, beautiful, and super pretty?" Cyrus asked.

Alban, Emora, and Katsue sat silent, not knowing the answer.

"Emerald." Cyrus finished.

"Team Emerald! How bout dah!" Apollo clapped.

Alban and Katsue shook their heads, smiling. Emora clapped along with Apollo, a wide smile on her face.

"Great...Great thinking you two." She giggled.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Cyrus bowed.

Some more time went by, and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon. The sky was orange, yellow, and pink. The other half was a bit purple, signifying the oncoming night.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. I'm hella tired." Cyrus yawned.

"Wow, the energetic Cyrus, tired? I never thought I'd hear the day." Katsue laughed.

The golden Warden rolled his eyes. "Shut your trap, KAT! You're probably feelin' decked too." He returned with a grin.

The Shinobi shrugged, smiling. "I never said I wasn't!"

Apollo gave Emora and Alban a small wave as he followed Cyrus and Katsue into the barrack building to pick a room to stay in.

The Warden and Highlander turned to each other, both smiling at each other.

"You gonna head to sleep too?" Alban asked.

"Yeah, probably. I could use some rest after all that happened today." Emora sighed, rubbing her eye.

The Highlander frowned. "Hey, I hope things aren't awkward between us after what happened. I just...I needed to tell you how I felt, or else it was going to stay on my mind forever."

Emora dove into Alban's arms without warning, startling the unprepared Highlander.

"It's fine. I'm glad you told me because now I don't have to worry about trying to find out myself."

"But...The kiss—"

Emora put her finger over Alban's lips, shutting the man right up. The Warden winked and began to giggle afterward.

"It'll be a secret between best friends. Got it?" She grinned.

For the first time, the Highlander blushed. He tried to hide it by looking away, but Emora's laughter kept drawing him back in, he looked at her with a flustered look. "Uh...A-Alright...Got it." The Highlander sighed.

Emora clutched her fists and shuddered in excitement. "Ah! I'm so happy I made you blush! I never thought I'd see the day where you'd flush with embarrassment." She exclaimed cheerfully, her stomach twirling with butterflies, her giddy attitude making her seem like a child.

"Pfft, alright whatever. Go to sleep, blondie." Alban laughed.

"Hey! You're blonde too!" Emora pouted.

"I don't count; I'm taller than 5 feet." The Highlander grinned.

The Warden gasped with offense. "I'm insulted! I'm only like...Three inches shorter than you."

"Yeah, alright. Just go already!" Alban swatted the Knight away playfully, causing her to flail her arms in return.

"Okay fine! But wait, where are you going? Aren't you gonna get a room too?" Emora asked.

"Yeah, I'll check in later. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. There's a small little place near the edge of the outpost where some woman sells fresh pies."

"Really? I didn't think they would let her stick around in an Outpost Gate." The Warden commented.

Alban shrugged. "I guess she was nice enough to give the soldiers something warm to eat up here in these mountains, so they let her do her own thing. Anyway, I wanna try one, so I'll be back in a little while."

Emora's stomach growled while she listened to the Highlander, she timidly fidgeted with her hands as she looked at Alban, her eyes twinkling.

"Is it...Is it too much to ask if...Y-You could get me one...?"

Alban shook his pouch of coins; he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the currency inside.

"P-Please...?" Emora murmured.

The Highlander rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure."

"Thank you! Oh...I haven't had a good pie in far too long..." The Warden said with a tone of relief in her voice.

"Well, I trust this woman will deliver. Be back in a bit." Alban nodded.

Emora nodded back as she entered the barrack building. The Highlander scratched his head as he began to walk through the Outpost. He fell silent in his own thoughts as he walked.

 _"Even after what I did...She still sees me normally...As if it never happened. Wow...She really does have a pure heart."_

* * *

 **Half an hour later...**

"Thank you. They smell delicious." Alban complimented the woman who sold the pies in her small little shop.

"I can almost guarantee you that they taste even better!" The woman replied cheerfully.

"I'm sure they do. Have a good night, Madame." The Highlander said respectfully.

"You too kind sir!"

Alban smiled as he walked away from the stand, holding the two pies in his hands. One for him, the other for Emora. Their warmth made the Highlander's body grow fuzzy with a soothing heat. His sword was heavy on his back, his blue eyes shining in the soft moonlight.

"Hm...I can get to the barracks faster if I take the backstreets. I can enter through the backdoor and make it up to my room without bothering the gatekeepers as well. I'll worry about finding Emora's room later." The Highlander said to himself.

As he began to walk, the air around him began to feel heavy. He felt a presence nearby, his natural senses activating to a strange feeling.

"Hm..."

Alban paused to observe his surroundings. The low sound of Knights moving around supplies in the night, their voices yelling at one another. The ominous sound of the night's buzz, the blow of the wind, the distant howl of a wolf talking to the moon somewhere far away...

He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. The ground was covered by a light layer of snow. The buildings tall and made of strong wood. The walls made of stone, well made but getting old with cracks and fractures.

He kept quiet as he walked on, the feeling of his company staying with him.

 _"What the hell...I can feel something! What is it...?!"_

The Highlander's breathing slowed; he tried to amplify his hearing as he trod on. He constantly turned around to look behind him; he stayed alert, ready to react quickly if anything were to happen.

 _"It's like I'm being watched...What the fuck..."_

Alban turned around a corner to the left, near his destination. He then turned another corner to the right and could see the building his allies had chosen about three houses away.

As if his eyes were drawn to it, something immediately caught the eye of the on-edge Highlander. Something was shining in the dark, something shiny and polished. It was silver and reflecting the white light of the moon. It was a blade.

Alban immediately dropped the two pies on the ground as he tore his sword from its strap on his back. He swung it around and got on guard.

"Show yourself!"

At first, there was no response. But right about as Alban was about to yell out again, his stalker began to laugh.

"Huh...?"

The laugh sounded familiar. The Highlander couldn't place his finger on it clearly, but it sounded familiar. He stared at the silver shine in the darkness and finally noticed that it was quite close to the ground. He saw the tip of a dark brown boot right next to the blade.

"I recommend you stand up. Fighting so close to the ground seems very blunt." Alban said out loud to the shadow.

The shadow went silent. It took one step closer, revealing two dark brown boots, and fitted light gray pants. The Highlander spotted two orange tassels hanging from the center of the figure, signifying the ties of orange-colored robes being used as a belt.

"Who...Are you. Why are you following me!?"

The figure said nothing, but instead, walked all the way out. In the moonlight stood a Nobushi. Her black brigandine lined with a colorful orange and yellow design. Her undershirt light gray with an orange design on it, her orange belt tied tightly around her hips.

Her collar was popped, her shoulder pads black with orange. Her hat was ornamented with a serpent; it was also black and orange. Her mask completely black, with two orange stripes cutting vertically across the two thin eye holes.

The Highlander stood in shock. The Nobushi was holding her staff, the end of it with the blade, angled towards the ground behind her. She was standing in a pose that Nobushi's take before battle.

"I'm not following you. Rather...I wanted to catch you alone to have a little bit of a...Confrontation with you. Alban."

The Highlander's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in surprise. "A...A-Airi?! Is that...Is that you?!"

The Nobushi scoffed and nodded her head. She twirled her staff around, causing silver moonlight to trace it, and make it look like a large shining disk while it spun.

"W-What...Why do you want to confront me? Is there...Is there something wrong?"

Hakushi tilted her head to think. "Kind of. It's about something you did. A promise you broke."

Alban looked at Airi with a confused look. "A...Promise?"

The Samurai nodded her head. "Less of a promise...More of something that you agreed to, but ended up discarding in the end. It was about a sensitive topic. Something that matters to me very...Much."

The Highlander took a few steps back. "Enlighten me...Airi."

The Nobushi held her staff in both of her hands now.

"Emora. About what you said you'd do once she had made her decision."

"Her decision...A-About..."

"Her feelings. About which one of us she truly loved. She made her decision...Yet you kept going...And took your love for her to a level I wasn't expecting." Airi said quietly.

The Highlander's heart stopped. "W-What're you talking about...?"

"Alban!"

The Highlander jumped, startled by the Nobushi's suddenly horrifying voice.

"I...Saw...Everything."

Alban felt his heart scrunch up with pain. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes in frustration. "Tch...Damn it. Airi...I...I was only making my final stand..."

The Nobushi shook her head in disappointment. "I heard what she said. What she said about you. It warmed my heart to know that Emora is such a lenient and loving person. She sees you as a very special friend, someone to keep close. We're both lucky to have her."

Alban nodded his head. "I know we are. But...If you heard what she said...Then you would know about her final decision. She chose you...You've won! She loves you Airi...She misses you! She realized that she had been forgetting about you in the relationship, and she feels horrible about it."

Airi laughed, taking the Highlander by surprise. "She regrets it now. I heard a bit of that too. I began to cry as I realized...How much I longed for her affection. But now I realize that this all happened because of you."

"M-Me...?" Alban stammered.

Hakushi nodded. "The only reason she forgot about me...Ignored me...Neglected me...Disregarded me...Is because you were in the way. Your charm, your genuine personality, your good looks, your compassionate attitude...It was something she liked to see in a guy. She loved being around you, being in your company, that she no longer wanted to be in...In mine."

The Nobushi's voice cracked near the end of her sentence. The Highlander's voice went strong, with a tone of pure honesty and truth.

"Airi...I'm sorry. I...I fell in love with her. But...I only wanted to be close to her. Whether it was as teammates, as friends, or as lovers...I didn't care, as long as I got to be part of her life. What she told me earlier today...It touched me. I realize that I have a place in that huge golden heart of hers, and I'm happy with that. You have a place too Airi, but you're missing from it...And it's hurting her."

"Gnh!"

The Nobushi suppressed a tragic sounding sob. She picked at her mask and shook her head, taking deep breaths. She stared at Alban, the Highlander himself unable to see the Samurai's eyes through her mask.

"If that's the case...Then why hasn't she talked to me yet?! Do you have any idea how distant she and I have become!? I hate it...I hate everything about it! You ruined my relationship with her...You made her confused...You made her question her affection for both me and you! And not only that...But you fucking..."

Airi winced, she quietly growled, holding back what seemed to be an angry yell.

"You just went ahead and...And kissed her! Knowing that she only sees you as a loving friend! You fucking rat...You even said you'd back off after you clearly heard her decision. She said she loved me...Yet you still carried on."

Alban shook his head. He looked at Hakushi with a concentrated gaze. "You told me to make my move. So I did. I know I did it after she made her decision...But I was happy knowing that she loves me in some shape or form. I've accepted the fact that she chose you over me, and that's fine...Because I can see why."

Airi stayed silent, having nothing to say in return. The Highlander continued.

"I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wanted to confess my true feelings for her. I couldn't bottle them up anymore. If I did, it would start to affect me both mentally and physically. Knowing that she still wouldn't have known how I felt, but I knew how she felt, it wasn't fair. It isn't fair that she tells me her feelings, but I don't tell her mine."

The Nobushi grasped her staff tighter. Her arm was beginning to tremble with tension.

"So I decided to show her how I felt. I confessed and I kissed her, I told her that I loved her. I did everything that my heart desired...And now I'm satisfied."

Airi let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny about that?" Alban asked.

The Nobushi paused and looked up at the dark sky. "That's sweet. Now she knows that you love her. And you know that she loves you as a close friend. You're happy with that? Knowing that she doesn't want an intimate relationship with you?" The Samurai asked.

The Highlander nodded his head. "Yes. My conscious is free now. I have my own place in her heart. I may not have an intimate relationship with her...But I certainly have an intimate friendship with her. Just like she does with her other friends. That's good enough for me."

Airi shook her head; she suddenly lashed out in a loud outrage of frustration.

"Damn it...You make me fucking sick! After all you and I have been through...Just to get to her! You're satisfied being her friend! Now I'm stuck here...All alone! She won't even talk to me, god knows why, and I can't show my face to her without thinking she's going to slap me for hating you! It's a paradox you fucking moron!"

Alban took a few steps back, he began to panic.

"Airi! Calm down...I can help you repair your relationship with her."

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP! God...You even share some of her similarities! You and I were just fighting over her a few hours ago, and now you want to help me!? You're so...Fucking confusing! The fact you barge into our lives, ruin my love with her, kiss her, confess to her, then go around acting like everything is normal pisses me the fuck off! Buying her pies and shit...Playing and toying with her, DAMN IT! You've left me alone in a hole that I can't get out of!"

The Nobushi got into a battle stance. Alban hesitantly turned defensive, ready to try and suppress the angry Samurai's anger.

"I've never hated you so much as I do right now...I hate you...I hate Emora...I hate myself for hating you and Emora! DGH—YOU SEE?! I don't even know what to feel right now, and it's all your damn fault!" Airi sobbed loudly.

"Airi! I can help you! Let me help you!" Alban shouted.

"NO! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!" Hakushi finally cried out and charged forward at a rapid pace, her staff behind her, ready to lash out with a powerful slash attack.

"Damn it! Airi!" Alban bellowed.

"RAAAHHH!"

The Nobushi started off the fight with an upper-slash attack. Her silver blade shimmered in the moonlight. Alban flinched at the sparks that emerged from his blade as he blocked the attack with his sword.

"Airi...Stop it! I'm not here to fight you!" He shouted.

"I am! You ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to fix it!"

"SHUT UP!"

The Samurai continued to attack. She threw four rapid slash attacks that were all blocked by the Highlander. She backed up and held her staff behind her. She rose up on one foot, balancing perfectly. She closed her eyes behind her mask, took a deep breath, and put two fingers to her forehead.

"Finally...Airi please—"

With nearly invisible speed, she got into a battle stance and lifted her leg up into the air. She delivered a stunningly fast kick to Alban's head.

"Guh!" The Highlander staggered back, his head aching.

Taking advantage of the Highlander's stunned state; Airi stooped low to the ground and stabbed him with her staff. She rose up and struck him again in the shoulder, and then in the ribcage. The Highlander's clothes grew bloody as he began to bleed.

"TGH—Airi stop! I...I don't want to hurt you!"

"I've been waiting for this so long...I won't let you run! I won't let you win!"

Hakushi twirled around, and slashed her staff out, cutting Alban's entire side with a deep gash. She lifted her staff into the air with precision and speed, ready to come down on her enemy.

"STOP!"

The Highlander raised his sword to parry the attack but lashed out in pain when Airi faked the move and gnashed his waist with her staff. He staggered back, his lacerations stinging all over his body. His heartbeat rose as he realized his situation.

"Hakushi...I didn't want to do this. But I can't just...I can't just let you kill me."

The Highlander got into a battle stance; he took a deep breath as he prepared to fight the Nobushi for real.

"Bring it on, Highlander," Hakushi growled.

"Very well then, Nobushi," Alban said firmly.

The two charged forward. With huge momentum, Alban flung his sword over his shoulder and then raised it into the air right in above the Nobushi. He made it look as if he was going to attack, making Airi stop in her tracks. The Highlander was suddenly whipping his sword to Hakushi's left.

"Admirable move!"

Airi ducked under the attack and slashed Alban in the gut, causing a small amount of blood to splash out onto the ground.

"GAH—Tch..."

The Nobushi rose into the air, a powerful kick plummeted into the Highlander's chest, rendering him stamina drained, and devoid of air. His chest felt empty as Airi's boots slammed into his torso.

"GLLAH!" He gutted out, spit flailing from his mouth.

"RAAH!" Airi roared as she landed and brought her staff down with accuracy. She made contact, watching as blood shot out from Alban's shoulder.

"DAGH—FUCK!" The Highlander winced in pain.

The Nobushi pushed forward, her staff switching flanks as she maneuvered to strike from the right. The Highlander foolishly attempted to parry but fell right into a brutal trap. He felt his arms loosen as his blade was parried by Airi.

"Die! You piece of shit!"

Hakushi yelled as she cut the Highlander's chest and face. Alban staggered back, blood falling from his cheek. He gasped out with despair as the Nobushi round-house kicked him straight in the side of his body, causing his stance to shatter. He crashed into a wall, his abdomen and ribs throbbing with pain. Airi plunged her blade deep into the center of Alban's abdomen; she then harshly sliced it forward and struck the Highlander in the jaw with the end of her staff.

"DUUAH!" He grunted as his head flung to the side.

Before he knew it, Airi had her hand behind his head; she was facing away from him. He yelled out in fear as Hakushi threw the Highlander over her shoulder, and slammed him down in front of herself. Alban grunted loudly as he fell on his back, the cold ground sending shivers through his body.

"Let's see you bleed!"

Airi swiftly spliced across Alban's collar bone, cutting deep into it, and opening a large horizontal wound there. Blood fired out of the wound and sprayed into the air. The Highlander cried out in agony, he roared out with rage as he angrily tried to stand up. He got up on one knee; he used his sword to help himself stand up.

"Ggh...HIRAAAUUAAHH!"

Alban turned and swung his sword with all of his strength behind him. His blade struck the wall as Airi ducked underneath it. Metallic sparks flew everywhere as his sword scraped against the stone wall. The impact caused the Highlander's arm to shudder, he groaned in annoyance as he was left open for attack.

"HGAH!" Airi shouted as she jabbed Alban in the gut, she dug her fist deeper, causing the Highlander to regurgitate saliva all over the Nobushi, who put her head down and protected her mask.

"Disgusting, foul, messy!" She taunted.

Alban doubled over, groaning in pain. His entire stomach churned and cramped in repercussion of the blow.

Airi laughed as she struck the Highlander with a swift strike from his waist across to his ribs. She came back around with more force and sliced his arm with her blade. Alban nearly dropped his sword from the discomfort he felt in his arm, he yelled out with effort as he raised his sword in defense of whatever attack came next.

Hakushi huffed, expressing her struggle as she turned her staff over. Without expecting such a move, Alban was struck in the throat with the end of Airi's staff. He gagged and choked for breath as he held his throat. The Nobushi cracked her staff into the ribs of the Highlander, roughly penetrating into one of the gaps. Pain swept through the Warrior's body as he yelled out with pain.

"Let's see that jawline of yours once my fist has crushed it!"

The Nobushi savagely crashed her fist into Alban's jaw. A loud crack went off, and the Highlander was sent off balance. His body disabled for a few seconds as he fell against a wall, his head ringing, his vision blurred. The back of his head was knocking with rushes of severe pain as his entire skull shuddered with the force of the attack.

Airi rushed forward, she slid down on one knee as she sliced Alban's thigh with her staff, causing him to cry out jabbing torture. She swiftly came back in the opposite direction; her blade making contact with Alban's other leg, this time severing his kneecap.

"AAUUUH!" The Highlander cried out, but with little time to spare. The next thing he knew, he was staggering backward, once again stamina broken as Airi thrust her foot into his stomach in the form of a sturdy kick.

"AAHH! Gahh—Airi stop! Tah...Uh—Ngh...!"

Alban watched as Airi jumped up into the air, her staff raised. He closed his eyes and raised his sword. But the Nobushi faked the strike. The Highlander exclaimed out in horror as his own blood burst out of his body right in front of him. It spewed onto Hakushi's clothes as she gnashed through Alban's side with a devastating slash attack.

The Nobushi was nimble with her footwork as she spun around and shot her leg out using the momentum from her turning. In the form of a gouging back-kick, Airi kicked the Highlander back once more. The heavily wounded Warrior gut out with blood. Streaks of it waved from his mouth as he fell back, dropping his sword.

"I can't believe this. I thought I would struggle against you. You're pathetic. If only you knew you would've received this horrible beating before all of this. Maybe you wouldn't have interfered with Emora's life!"

Alban sat up, his hand behind him for support. He slowly stood back up as Airi got back into battle position.

"She chose me to be on her team...It would've happened anyway. Airi...Please stop doing this...You're angry...You're blinded with so many emotions, don't deny it. You want to let it all out, don't you? Airi...Don't kill me...You know what will happen if you do..."

The Nobushi retorted. Her breathing turned soft for a brief moment.

"What's going to happen? You'll finally be gone? And my life will return to the way it was?" Airi said angrily.

The Highlander shook his head. "No. Emora will be enraged. She'll never forgive you, Airi. She'll see you as a monster...And I KNOW you're not a monster! If you kill me...The amount of grief she'll be in will grab her, strangle her, and drown her. She'll be broken...She won't be able to feel anything. Not happiness, not sadness, not love. Only...Desolation...and sorrow."

The Nobushi growled softly. She shook her head in frustration. "No, she won't! Shut the hell up!"

"She will! You'll lose all your other friends as well. They'll all think you're insane. That you're a crazed psychopath! You aren't that at all, Airi. You're gentle...You're caring...You're a loving person. If you do this...You'll lose all of that. You'll be exiled from Fort Diamond and the Azure Legion for killing an allied Hero. You'll be a rogue. Nothing but a dark shadow in everyone's memories." Alban said, his voice low and truthful.

The Nobushi shook her head slowly. She held back heavy sobs as she tried to breathe.

"Stop it...Stop it! Just...STOP!"

As she rushed forward, Alban had recovered enough stamina to stand. He stood ready, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Stay back Airi! Think about this!"

"GRAAHH!" The Nobushi howled as she leaped forward, her arms holding her staff to deliver a heavy strike from the left.

"NO!"

"GUUUAAGGHHLGHAA! KKCEEH—AULGH...KAH..."

With one obliteratingly powerful punch to the gut, Airi dropped her staff and succumbed to the Highlander's superior strength and raw power. Her spit splashed out onto the floor and dripped from her bottom lip as she quietly croaked with pain.

Alban shut his eyes as he clenched his fist even tighter, and then forced his fist deeper into Hakushi's body with a sudden spike of speed. The Samurai's body was hit by a shockwave of force that ruptured her insides and sent waves of excruciating pain rushing through her. Her body jerked violently as she flew back. She did a backflip once she hit the ground and finally rested on her stomach when she sprawled out on the ground.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Alban said remorsefully.

Airi spat out a large amount of saliva. She gasped for breath and held her gut with one of her hands as she fought for the air to enter her lungs. Her panting was loud, deep, heavy, and sharp. Her shallow and labored breathing pained Alban's hearing.

She lifted her mask and wiped her mouth of her own spit. She briefly cleaned the inside of her mask before quickly putting it back over her face. The Highlander watched as Airi slowly stood back up, still holding her stomach, which was throbbing with a tight, raw pain.

"You're apologizing for...One single punch? It's gonna—Tgh! Ah..."

The Nobushi's legs lost their structure as she nearly fell back to the floor. She placed her hand out in front of her, crouching, trying desperately to gain her strength back. She couldn't seem to recover as she stood up for a few seconds before slouching against the wall.

"W-What...The...Fuck?! How...How did one hit...Deal that much damage to me?! Ggh—Kah!"

The Nobushi fell to her knees; she began to cough uncontrollably, unable to breathe. She held her throat as she fell onto all fours, leaning against the wall.

"Get that thing off of your face Airi! Breathe! Breathe!"

Alban rushed over to the Samurai and tore off her mask. Her face was red, her neck strained, her veins and tendons disgustingly visible underneath her skin. Her face was red, and her eyes watery with fear.

"Airi...Breathe. I hit you right in your center. It's meant to incapacitate you, not kill you. I know it's hard to breathe, but you just need to stay calm."

The Nobushi angrily pushed the Highlander away, talking through strained breaths. "I...My lungs...! Cgh—Cah! Blgh...Kruagh! Auh...Ah...Ha...Wuah..."

Airi felt as air finally began to circulate through her body, and hit her lungs in huge bursts. She sucked in air through her gaping mouth. She shut her eyes tightly as she caught began to recover. Her head hurt from the lack of oxygen, but the Nobushi managed to continue breathing.

"You...Bastard. How the fuck do you like it!"

Airi rushed to her feet as her body recovered and regained all core functions. She landed a clean strike on Alban's side, hitting his ribs, and making contact with his liver directly in his abdomen. Blood gushed out from the Highlander's mouth as he released a cry of agony. A stabbing, sharp, and horrible severe pain ruptured his body as he doubled over, his body crippled and unable to defend.

"UAH!"

Hakushi launched her fist upwards, upper-cutting Alban hard enough to make him lift off of the ground, and fall onto his back. The Highlander coughed up blood and rolled over onto his stomach. He groaned in agonizing pain as the intense pain lingered in his core.

Airi exhaled as she picked up her staff, still feeling discomfort in her stomach.

"I'm gonna enjoy slitting your throat open."

Unlike Airi, the Highlander was more trained and hardened. His body was harder and stronger than Hakushi's smaller, softer form. He could tank hard hits, and recover faster than her, rendering him able to withstand more amounts of force. He let out a yell of determination as he spiked upwards to his full height.

"What the—GGAAH!"

Alban picked Airi up by the throat; the Nobushi dropped her staff, her legs and feet flailing above the ground. She clawed and slapped the Highlander's hand with her own smaller ones, desperately trying to break free. She managed to kick him in the teeth, causing him to grunt out with annoyance.

"Agh! Phew!"

The Highlander spat out a bit of blood before throwing the Nobushi back using all of his strength. Airi hit the ground hard as she struck her back on the ground. She bounced up and back flipped, sliding to a stop with her hand out in front of her, the other behind her.

Alban turned and grabbed his sword, ready to fight back against the bloodthirsty Nobushi.

As Airi sprinted forward, she swooped down and picked up her staff. Alban prepared for any slash, cut, pounce, or kick that was to come. But this time, something really caught him off guard.

"HUAH!"

He watched in astonishment as the Nobushi leaped towards the wall. Using her right foot, she latched onto the wall with a small jump. With her left foot, she propelled herself up the wall, covering multiple feet in distance. Briefly stepping onto the wall with her right foot for support, she launched towards the stunned Highlander, her left leg whipping outwards with nothing but the ultimate power.

After completing a short wall run, Airi's boot shattered into Alban's temple. The Highlander's head flew back, blood exploding from one side of his face. He cried out, his head rocking.

Nearly unconscious, he fell against a wall, striking his head again. He held his face with desperation as he fell to the floor.

"How do you like that maneuver! Hah!"

Alban shook his head slowly as he stood up and blindly stumbled around for his sword. Airi rushed forward not giving him any time.

"Don't you even think about it!"

With a swift kidney punch, a cut to the back of his leg, and a kick in his back, the Highlander was sent hurdling forward, face first into the ground. He caught himself with his arms, softening the landing. He rolled onto his feet, squinting at the Nobushi.

She rushed forward, ready to use her staff to attack him.

Alban managed to dodge the initial strike that Airi threw but failed the second as he felt his legs get swept by the staff's steel shaft. He fell on his side, but quickly recovered by landing on his kneecap, which hurt him a bit, but helped him stand up within the next second.

As Hakushi attacked, the Highlander grabbed the staff's shaft, forcing a surprised gasp from Airi. Alban violently tugged on the staff and swung the Nobushi around with it. He made her crash into a wall, which evoked a loud cry from the Samurai.

He then pulled her back in front of himself, repositioned his hand on the staff, and pushed it forward. He struck Airi on the side of the neck with the butt-end of the staff, causing her to gag out with saliva, and let go of the staff. Alban swiftly slashed across Hakushi's stomach, then came back around to sweep off of her feet.

"AUUGH!" Airi cried as she fell onto her back, her arms out in front of her, covering her torso.

Blood erupted from her body as Alban slammed the Nobushi's staff into her body. The blade pierced through her soft skin and dug into the center of her waist.

The Highlander angrily threw the staff behind him, and reached for Airi, grabbing her tightly by the arm. He abruptly helped her stand, bringing the Nobushi on an eye-to-eye level.

Blood dripped and poured onto the ground from Airi's wound, she quietly moaned as she let herself get controlled by Alban. The Highlander grabbed the Samurai's chin and lifted it up, making Hakushi look at him.

"Airi! Fucking stop this! Please!"

The Nobushi grit her teeth with fury as she began to thrash around, trying to break free of Alban's grip. "LET GO OF ME! ALBAN! LET GOO!"

"I'M NOT LETTING GO UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!" The Highlander yelled.

"Because! Don't you get it?! I'm...I'm fucking pissed! You ruined everything! You fucked up my entire goddamn life, god I feel like I'm falling apart! My entire life is falling apart! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Airi cried.

The Highlander breathed deeply he held on to Hakushi as she squirmed and weakly slapped him. "Airi...I'm sorry. I'm trying to tell you that I'll help...But you won't listen!"

The Samurai whipped her head up and glared at the Highlander, her eyes full of tears. "That's part of it too, dumbass! I don't fucking believe you...After how unfair I've been to you...After how I've treated you with nothing but cruelty and unforgiving hatred...You still—You still want to help me! Why?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO TAKE THE ONE YOU LOVE!?"

Alban paused; he realized that tears were starting to emerge in his eyes. He grunted as he fought his urge to cry.

"Emora...Airi, she loves you. You're the one she loves, not me. I'm keeping my promise. I'm backing down...And not just because I said I would, but because I'm satisfied with my affairs. Yes, I kissed her...But that one kiss was all I needed to patch up the gaping hole I had in my heart."

Airi's strength increased, she clutched her fists as she twisted and turned in Alban's grasp. Her arms felt numb from the Highlander's iron grip on them.

"W-What do you mean...?" Hakushi asked.

"Emora loves me. It may not be romantic or intimate...But it's still a type of love. Hearing those words come out of her mouth, in her voice, from her lips...It meant the whole damn world to me. But her happiness also matters to me. I know that you, Airi, are the only thing that can make her happy again. And I'll do whatever it takes to repair the broken love you two have...Because it may be broken, but it can still be repaired."

Airi's eye twitched. Tears streamed down her face, her teeth were ground together, her face red with blush.

"Y-You...You want her to be happy..." She whispered.

"I want you to be happy too, Airi. I've made it my mission. As one of her closest friends, she trusts me. I want to show her that I care for her." The Highlander nodded.

"You piece of shit! You already care for her! You saved her life! She doesn't need you!"

"BUT SHE NEEDS YOU!"

The volume of Alban's yell caused the Nobushi's ears to muffle. She tilted her head back, eyes wide, mouth agape.

Airi had a clear shot. She rammed her head forward, slamming into Alban's. The head-butt caused the Highlander to yell out in raw pain. He staggered back, letting go of the Nobushi.

"You made her feel horrible! She feels bad for ignoring me, yet I feel terrible for hating you! Everything is so damn confusing! She ignored me because of you...Yet...You're trying to help me, but I don't want you to! What the...Fuck is wrong with me!? Alban! HELP ME!"

The Nobushi began to cry loudly as she yelled the Highlander's name. She begged to be relieved of her problems. Finally realizing her recent actions, her own feelings, her own foolishness, selfishness, and ignorance, her heart became engulfed by feelings of pure destruction.

The Samurai threw an endless rush of fast-paced punches, striking Alban with almost every single one. With each hit, a bit of his blood flew out into the open air in the form of a small, red fluttering trail.

Airi decked the Highlander into a wall, evoking a loud cry of pain. He gut out with blood as the Nobushi's fist jabbed into his ribcage. He doubled over, vomiting spit and blood. The Nobushi jumped up into the air and delivered an air-splicing chop to the back of the Highlander's head.

Alban knocked out for a brief moment, but his resolve kept him conscious. His face scraped against the wall, scratching the side of his face from his cheek to his eye.

"RAAAHGHH!" Airi yelled as she lifted her fist.

"NO!"

Alban roared as he heavily struck the Nobushi with a backhand blow. Airi retorted and quickly turned back to the Highlander with a bit of blood glistening from the corner of her mouth.

"HGH!" The Highlander grunted as he thrust his wrist into Airi's throat, hitting her firmly. The Nobushi staggered back against the other wall, choking on her blood. She spat and coughed up blood as she recovered, taking in huge, draining breaths.

"Airi, calm down! Just let me help you! I already told you what would happen if you kill me! Just stop this bullshit!"

"Bullshit?! I'm trapped from all sides because of you! Emora knows I'm jealous of you, but at the same time, she hates herself for leaving me alone! I can't bear to show my face in front of her! She knows I hate you...But she doesn't know that you're trying to help me! If she learns that I'm denying your help...Even when I desperately need it...She'll realize how much of...Huge disgrace I am!"

"Airi, that's not true!"

"IT IS TRUE! ALBAN...I DON'T EVEN FEEL LIKE I DESERVE THIS! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP! I DON'T DESERVE EMORA! I DON'T DESERVE TO FUCKING LIVE ANYMORE! ALBAN! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL YOU...THEN KILL ME!"

Airi rushed forward, her speed was incredible. Alban yelled out with anger as he charged himself. The two collided forearms, pain surging through their bones as they clashed with each other. They glared through their shaking arms, their muscles fighting to gain the upper hand.

The two simultaneously backed off, reeled their arms back, and lunged forward with their fists out, striking each other in the face.

"GAAH!" Alban yelled out as Airi's fist cracked into his jaw.

"AAHH!" Airi cried as Alban's fist smashed into her cheek.

Hakushi recovered first, forcing herself through the pain, and moving to counterattack. She twirled to the right and lifted her leg up into the air. Her boot came down on Alban's leg, making him fall onto his knees. The Samurai charged up an upper-cut, but she couldn't manage to do it in time.

"GUUAAAHH—TCHH!"

Alban managed to hurl his fist into Airi's gut. The Nobushi sucked it up, her entire body tensed up to absorb the impact. She endured through the stun and grabbed ahold of the Highlander's arm.

"W-What the fuck!?" Alban exclaimed.

"Not...T-This time!"

Airi whipped her arm forward, her elbow connecting with Alban's nose. The Highlander retreated, his nose bleeding.

Airi leaped forward and brought her knuckles down on Alban's ear. She then kneecapped him as he fell over, knocking his head back into the air. She grabbed ahold of it and slammed it into the wall.

"Alban...I don't know what to do..." She whispered into his ear.

"Let...Me...Help..."

The Nobushi pulled his head back, grabbed his collar, and then smashed him back into the wall. The Highlander's body jerked and then went limp as he slouched back, his head hanging low.

"Alban...I'm sorry..."

The Highlander spat out a bit of saliva. His blue eyes were bloated as he looked up at the Nobushi.

"I'm sorry too..."

The Nobushi slowly began to shake her head.

"I...I want to accept your help...I want to be with Emora again...I want her to be happy...I want you to be happy..." Airi said quietly.

"I...I already am...Happy, Airi. You...You need help. I can bring you and Emora back together. Your life will return to normal...And you'll be your gentle, caring self again." Alban murmured, his voice shaky from the pain he felt all over his body.

The Samurai didn't respond.

"Airi...Let me go. We can explain everything to her...Emora will return to you. She loves you, Airi...She needs you."

The Samurai still didn't respond.

"A-Airi...?"

With a sudden sinister glare, the Nobushi lunged forward. She forcefully pressed her lips onto Alban's, draining him from all of his stamina and energy.

"MMH!"

Alban's eyes dilated to the point where his pupils were small blue dots in the center of his all-white eyeball. His breathing turned sharp, and his heartbeat accelerated to the point of no return.

Airi sloppily kissed the paralyzed Highlander, holding his chin tightly. She gasped for air as she pulled back, her dark brown eyes reflecting Alban's dazed expression.

"That was for the kiss you stole from Emora. You took her lips from me...But now they're mine again."

Alban's entire body was shaking.

"A...A-Airi..."

The Nobushi gently placed the tips of her index and middle fingers right on the Highlander's heart. She angled her two fingers upwards a bit, her legs slanted forward a little, her other arm arched at her side.

She relaxed her body and tensed her striking arm. She evened out her breathing. She looked Alban right in the eyes.

"Alban. I'm sorry for all of this. I'm a horrible human being. And I don't think I can ever fix what I've done. I've lost Emora. I've lost you. I've lost my other friends. I've lost everything."

The Highlander's lips were trembling, his body still shaking from the kiss Airi had given him.

"A-Airi...You don't have to do this. You have her heart...You have her love...You've taken back her lips...You still have the chance to make things right..."

Hakushi dug her fingers deeper into Alban's heart. She let out a small chuckle as she shook her head one last time.

"Heh...No. Not in my eyes."

She took a deep breath in through her nose and closed her eyes. The Nobushi could feel Alban's rapid heartbeat on her fingertips.

"Airi! Don't do it!" He cried.

The Samurai opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She exhaled as she thrust her fist forward, her entire body moving in one motion, lending the ultimate power to her arm. She grunted with effort as her knuckles sent a shockwave of pain and bleakness through Alban's body. His figure retorted, jerked back, and slumped back against the wall.

Alban's breathing ceased, his lungs choked for oxygen, his body tried to move, his heart tried to keep pumping blood as it came to a sudden and abrupt stop from the Nobushi's full-power one-inch-punch.

The Highlander slid down the wall, his mouth wide, and his eyes watery with the fear of death. His face was red, and his veins on his neck and face were pulsing.

His eyes went dull as his head hung low. His body went limp, and his raspy breathing silenced.

Airi stood in the dark backstreet, tears streaming down her face. Her heart feeling empty. Her soul devoured by her own lack of morality.

Something caught her attention. The sound of a quiet cry, like something, or someone, was struggling to stay silent. The sound of a whisper...Or a gasp. Maybe a whimper...Or a sob. Someone was holding back a yell of desperation...A roar of deep hurt.

Hakushi slowly turned to the left. Her eyes widened, her heart stopped, and her throat tightened as she saw who was watching. Her lips quivered ever so slightly as she looked at the figure, which had both of their hands over their mouth. Their eyes filled with pure horror.

Airi's tongue moved inside her mouth to speak, her throat was tight; her voice didn't want to come out. With a pathetic pant, she finally released the one word...Or rather...Name...She had grown to dread.

"Emora?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Enemy Shaman

**Let's get a move on with the final chapter of the Viking Arc!**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 12: Enemy Shaman**

Airi stood in the ally, her body completely still. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping she could just disappear and escape the situation. But she couldn't, and she had to face what was to come.

She watched as tears fell from Emora's eyes. Her hands clamped over her mouth tightly, muffling her crying. She was wearing nothing but some flimsy silk pants, leather shoes, and a white cloth shirt. Her hair was loose, flying freely in the light wind.

"E-Emora...I—"

"Airi..." The Warden spoke.

Airi fell silent. The sound of the Knight's voice saying her name so painfully stabbed the Nobushi's heart with deep guilt.

Emora slowly took her hands off of her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted, trembling with horror.

"W-What...Did you do..."

Hakushi stayed completely silent. She said nothing as she took a few deep breaths, and looked down at her feet.

"What...Have you done, Airi!?" Emora yelled, raising her voice.

Airi shook her head, feeling too ashamed to speak. Her heart was beating out of control.

"What...The..."

Emora sucked air in through her teeth.

"WHAT THE...FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

The Warden charged forward, grabbed Airi by the collar, and brought her face close to her own. Their noses were mere inches apart. The Nobushi stared at Emora, her expression full of fear and regret. The Knight's eyes were teary with rage, her hazel eyes reflecting a deep, unrelenting fury.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, AIRI!? WHY WOULD YOU...Why...Why would YOU KILL ALBAN?!"

With an amount of strength that seemed almost inhumane, Emora pushed Airi back and smashed her into a wall. The Nobushi's body deactivated entirely, succumbing to the superior force.

"AAH!" Airi cried out, a bit of spit getting on Emora's face.

The Warden was seconds away from venting her anger out on Hakushi physically. The huge amounts of emotion drowned Emora's common sense, and every single one of them was different. She didn't know whether to feel horrified, scared, miserable, angry, vengeful, unforgiving, depressed, or completely empty.

"Why Airi...Why would...I...I don't get it...What pushed you so far?! What did he do to you, damn it! WHAT DID HE DO?! WHAT WERE THE LIMITS OF YOUR PASSIVENESS?! IS THIS WHAT YOUR JEALOUSY CAUSED YOU TO DO?! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! YOU'RE SICK, YOU'RE INSANE, YOU'RE BROKEN, YOU'RE...YOU WERE DRIVEN WILD BY YOUR FEELINGS! LEARN...TO CONTROL THEM, YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!"

The Warden yelled harsh words of hurt into Airi's face. The Nobushi stared into Emora's eyes throughout all of it. She wouldn't break eye contact. She wanted to absorb every word that the Warden threw at her. With every syllable that came out of Emora's mouth, Airi's heart broke a little more.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHY COULDN'T YOU TALK TO ME?! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE FUCKING RATIONAL, HUH? TELL ME! SAY SOMETHING! SAY ANYTHING! WHAT, DID ALBAN RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS TOO?! WAS HE REALLY THAT BAD?! WAS HE!? IS THAT WHY YOU...WHY YOU KILLED HIM!?"

Airi's eye began to twitch. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Emora with eyes full of pain.

"AIRI! SAY SOMETHING!"

The Nobushi's lips slowly opened. She let out a desperate sob as she leaned closer to Emora.

"Emora...Why...Why don't...W-WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND SAY SOMETHING!"

The Warden snapped out of her anger, confused about the sudden outburst of power from the Nobushi.

"What the hell do you mean?" Emora asked.

"I saw everything, Emora. EVERYTHING!"

The Knight's face turned red. She shook her head rapidly and began to spew out flustered words and sounds. Her composure seemed to break completely as Airi grabbed ahold of her arm.

"I saw him confess to you! I saw it! Behind the armory, I fucking saw it! I saw him get you against that wall, I saw him calm you down, I saw him make you blush, I saw him KISS YOU! I saw everything Emora...And you didn't tell me ANY OF IT!"

Emora took a few steps back. She was crying quietly, trying to hold back loud sobs that were begging to come out.

"He even told me himself about it. You know what he said?! He said he's happy. He said that he's fine with you not loving him. He said he's fine with the place he's earned in your heart. Don't you see you dipshit?! Everyone in your life is lucky as all ever to be part of it, yet you don't take it seriously! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

"AIRI, STOP! I-I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry for not telling you anything...I'm sorry for not talking to you...I'm sorry for not being able to show my face in front of you for all this time!"

Airi clutched her fists; she took a few steps forward, her face scrunched up with anger. "Alban even went as far as wanting to help me. He wanted to help me earn you back...He wanted to help us! He wanted to help us be together again!"

Emora wiped tears from her face as she began to yell back, louder than Airi. "Earn me back...? Airi what fuck are you talking about!? You never lost me! I love you! I love you, maybe a little too much! I was just...I was ashamed of myself. I was drowning in my own sorrow...My own self-hatred...I couldn't face you Airi...I didn't want to..."

"Tsk. Alban told me that too. He said you were ashamed and miserable because of the way you treated me. He said you felt guilty and at fault. The way you completely ignored me...Neglected me...Forgot me...Abandoned me!"

"And for that, I'm sorry Airi! It's true...I did do all of that...But I want to fix everything! I want to be with you again!" Emora cried out.

"SHUT UP! You forgot about me all because of Alban! He's the one who got in the way, he's the one who made me jealous, he's the one who pushed my limits by kissing you, he's the one who took you away from me and tore my entire life apart! That's why I killed him! That's why I can never forgive myself for doing something so stupid and selfish! I'm full of myself and I only care about myself and what I want! I was blinded by my own greed, and driven insane by my jealousy and malice! I'm a horrible person, and I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE ANYTHING!"

"Airi that's not—" Emora began, but Airi was far beyond a point of self-control.

"I DON'T DESERVE THE COMFORT OF ANYONE! I don't deserve any of you! Not Elea, not Katsue, not Apollo, not Cyrus, not Cinder, not Cindra, not Alban, not fucking ANYONE! I don't deserve to be part of this legion, I don't deserve to be alive, I don't deserve...I don't deserve...You...I don't deserve YOU Emora! I don't...I'm not worthy of your love...I'm not worthy to be a part of your life anymore..."

Airi let out a loud sob. She dug her face in her hands and cried passionately. She quickly dashed away, running out of the backstreets and into the main road.

"Huh!? AIRI STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! AIRI!"

Emora took off at a full sprint. She turned the corner and spotted the Nobushi running through the narrow gap between the buildings they were behind. She exhaled as she quickened her footspeed and pace. She got up behind the Samurai and leaped forward, tackling her to the ground.

"Airi, stop running! Stop! Talk to me, please! I need to talk to you...I want to apologize!"

"You already apologized! I just can't forgive myself! I'm a horrible person Emora...Just let me go!"

Airi rolled onto her back, causing Emora to fling to the side. She rolled to a stop and managed to grab ahold of the Nobushi's hand before she could run off.

"Listen, Airi. You've made mistakes...Maybe some too big to forgive. But...I...I can't help it...I still love you Airi! All this time...We've grown distant. Every goddamn day was torture for me without you! The only thing that made it better was Alban's company. That's why I'm so fond of him! Today was awesome...I was with everyone! Cyrus, Apollo, Katsue, and Alban. But...I felt like something was missing."

Emora paused; she looked Airi in the eyes, tears trickling down the faces of both girls.

"You...Were missing. Airi, I love you."

The Nobushi couldn't speak. She slowly closed her quivering lips. She swallowed her saliva and tried to speak. Her eyes were shining with her tears. The different feelings surging through her were overwhelming. Airi shook her head, unable to return the words Emora so desperately needed to hear.

"Emora...I...I don't deserve you. I don't want to be with you...I can't. After all I've done...How can you still love a demon? You're twisted, Emora. Don't you see? I killed Alban. I've killed one of your best friends. He sought for your love. He loved you, Emora. We both...Competed for you. But he stopped...Just to make me happy. He wanted to make you happy too. He put his own feelings aside...Just for us. And now he's dead. That's something I can't forgive myself for. That's something YOU can't forgive me for."

Emora couldn't respond. She slowly stood up and fell into Airi's arms. She sobbed desperately into the Nobushi's neck. The Warden nuzzled her face deep into Hakushi's body, fighting to stay warm and close to her.

"Emora. Please let me go." Airi said firmly, holding back more tears.

"N-No! I don't want too! Please, Airi...Stay with me! I can't...I love you, please stay!" Emora cried.

"I won't let you forgive me. We've reached a point of no return. We can't fix things anymore. I've ruined everything. Emora. Let. Me. Go." The Nobushi repeated.

"NO! I WON'T! Don't leave me...Please don't..." The Warden sobbed.

Airi's eye twitched.

"You're going to regret this. Let me go Emora. Please."

The blonde Knight's patience snapped. She looked up at Airi, holding her tightly in her arms.

"I SAID NO!" She thundered.

Airi flinched. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"Airi...I just want to—"

Emora suddenly stopped herself. She felt a sharp pain erupt in her stomach. The feeling paralyzed her and left her breathless. She felt a warm feeling slowly spread through the overall area of the pain. It was almost soothing. The soft feeling of the warm sensation oozing out of her body and staining her clothes, the sound of it dripping it onto the floor slowly, drop by drop.

"Agh...Ggh...Aha..."

Emora's dilated eyes glared at Airi with a deep hurt. The Nobushi's face was straight, completely empty. The longer the Warden looked at her, the more the Samurai began to cry. Tears escaped her eyes and made their way down her face.

"...A...Ai..ri..."

Emora looked down to see Airi's hand deep within her stomach. She was holding onto the knife she had bought at the armory. She was holding it tightly inside the Warden's body. Her hand was covered in Emora's warm, beautiful red blood.

"I told you that you'd regret it. Emora..."

"Auh...Oh..."

The Warden felt as a bit of blood escaped from her mouth as Airi pulled the knife back. The Nobushi stood with her hands at her sides, one of them holding the small blade that was covered with Emora's blood.

The Knight clamped her hand over the wound. She felt as her hand became soaked with fresh blood. Emora coughed a single time. Blood shot out of her mouth and splat onto the floor in front of Airi.

"A...Airi..."

Emora stumbled back, trying to stay standing. She failed quickly after trying. The Warden slouched against the wall and fell onto her back. She reached out for Airi, her hand weak.

"D-Don't...G-Go..."

Emora's vision was blurry. She watched as Airi put the knife away, and wiped tears from her eyes. She turned around to run, but before she did, she looked over her shoulder one last time.

"I'm sorry. Don't come looking for me. I'll miss you, Emora."

With those final words, Airi disappeared from the Warden's blurred vision. Emora cried out her name desperately, her voice broken by her intense sobbing and crying. She tried to speak loudly, but she was losing blood rapidly. Her words were slurred and unintelligible. She could feel as her own consciousness began to fade away.

"Airi...I-I need to get up...I need to! Someone...Anyone...Please help me..."

Just as she was about to close her eyes and fall into an eternal sleep, she felt someone grab her. Their grip was gentle but firm. Their voice was familiar.

"Emora...What the hell happened to you!? Gah...Get up Emora, you have to try and stand up...I'm hurt too you know..."

The Warden's strength returned as her heart began to race. She recognized the voice clearly and immediately began the struggle to stand up.

"Agh! Dugh...A-Airi...She...She..."

Emora felt as the source of the voice helped her stand. She looked up into its eyes, the familiar color made her smile. She slowly began to laugh with joy.

"H-How...I thought you were dead...You lived! H-How did you...Live?! Alban! I'm so happy!"

The Highlander was holding his heart, his expression full of pain. His breathing was raspy, and his face was full of bloody scratches. He was smiling at the Warden, painfully, but it was still a smile.

"I'm a little harder to kill than that. AH FUCK! It still hurts though...I'm pretty sure my heart stopped...Luckily it was able to start back up again."

"Thank the Lord it did! Alban...I-I thought you were dead! I thought she had killed you! I thought Airi...I thought she fucking killed you!" Emora cried. She desperately wanted to hug the Highlander, but her wound was bleeding, and she had to do everything she could to stay conscious.

"She didn't...I'm fine now. It'll take me a little while to recover from that technique she used...God...It nearly ended my life. What was it?"

Emora shook her head. "The one-inch punch. It's a finishing move that the Samurai use. It's meant to kill. She knows how to do it perfectly...Maybe she...Maybe..."

The Warden's eyes widened as she came to the realization. Alban smiled as he nodded his head.

"She held back. She spared me. Airi isn't a bad person. She was just blinded by all the emotions she was feeling. But now it looks like she's reached a point of no return. Was she the one who did this to you...?"

Emora slowly nodded her head. "Yeah...But...She was crying when she did it. She warned me...She said that I was going to regret it. I didn't want to let to go of her...She did this so she could escape me! Alban, she's gone! NO! AIRI!"

The Warden turned around to chase after the Nobushi, who was likely long gone. She staggered forward, wincing in pain with every step she took. Alban grabbed ahold of Emora's hand; he weakly pulled her back, shaking his head.

"Emora...You can't go after her, you're hurt. Airi did this to try and save us. If we had made her stay...She wouldn't be the same. In the mental state that she was in...She likely would've killed both of us if we forced her to stay among us."

Emora shook her head, crying. "No...That can't be! W-Where would she go?! Where is she!? I need her, Alban! I need to go after her!"

Alban paused. He looked Emora in the eyes, his determination rising.

"Emora...When Airi and I fought...I told her that I had a mission. My mission was to reunite both of you. I want to make up for what I did...For ruining your precious relationship. I want both of you to be happy. I want everyone to be happy. I'll do whatever it takes Emora. We'll find her. Trust me."

The Warden nodded her head, her eyes filled with hope. Suddenly, she felt the violent urge to cough. When she did, she doubled over, throwing up streams of blood that painted the floor with crimson.

"Emora! Come on, we need to get you medical attention! Let's go!" Alban yelled.

The Warden's body felt weak. She moaned quietly as she fell into Alban's arms. Her hearing nullified and her vision went blurry. She felt herself losing consciousness as Alban picked her up, his voice faint.

 _"Stay with me, Emora! You'll be fine. We'll find Airi...We'll get her back. I promise."_

* * *

 **The next day...**

Emora opened her eyes abruptly. Her first instincts were to sit up and look around, but as soon as she tried to, she felt the stabbing pain in her stomach. She exhaled as she relaxed her body on the bed she was lying on.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there...?"

As soon as she spoke, the noise in the surrounding area increased. The sound of excited murmurs and wooden chairs being shuffled around filled the room.

"Emora! You're awake!" Apollo cheered.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, you're alive!" Katsue said happily.

"Holy shit! Emora, my girl! How're ya feeling?!" Cyrus asked.

The Warden couldn't help but smile at the fact that most of her close friends were around her, and comforting her. She sighed as Apollo carefully helped her sit up.

"I'm fine...Thanks for looking after me...All of you."

The three Heroes nodded their heads.

"Hey, what the hell happened? We all almost had heart attacks when Alban walked into our rooms looking like absolute shit, telling us that you were bleeding out in the lobby. We all rushed out in the middle of the damn night to alert the medics." Apollo said, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah Emora, can you explain what happened? Because we're all really worried. Alban said he would explain once he got some rest, but we want to hear it from you. Can you tell us? Who did this to you? Why does Alban have a huge purple bruise on his heart? Why is he all scratched and gouged? He was bleeding badly too you know!" Katsue exclaimed.

"These two got a point Emora. It would be pretty great if we all knew what happened. You mind telling us?" Cyrus asked.

The Warden nodded her head. The three Heroes backed away from her, letting Emora throw her blankets off of herself, and hang her legs off of the side of the bed.

"Well...To be short...It was Airi...Who did this to me." She said, her voice dull and bland.

The three Heroes all showed off shocked expressions. Cyrus with his mouth wide open, Katsue with her hand over her mouth, and Apollo looking angry and confused.

"A-Airi?! No way. Airi Hakushi?! The Nobushi!?" Cyrus squealed.

Emora nodded her head.

"Oh hell nah..." The golden Warden shook his head and sighed.

"I don't get it! Why the hell would she do that? W-What would make her...Fucking stab you!?" Apollo yelled.

Katsue was shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this...Airi wouldn't do this...No way...W-Was she the one who hurt Alban too?! I recognize the size and look of that bruise on his heart. It's tender, and it hurts him when we touch it. It's a one-inch punch. She did that?"

Emora nodded her head again.

Cyrus, Katsue, and Apollo all groaned, showing expressions of deep disbelief.

"B-But relax! It's...It's not for the reason you may be thinking." Emora stammered.

"I can't even begin to comprehend why she would stick a knife into you! She loves you doesn't she?" Apollo asked.

The Warden's heart went dark. Her eyes down-casted, not knowing what to say. She shrugged and sighed, her entire soul feeling empty and unsure of everything.

"I...I don't know anymore..."

Everyone went silent.

"What do you mean you don't know? Emora, what have you been hidin' from us?" Cyrus asked. Emora looked up at the golden Warden, her eyes showing her sorrow. She felt scared, not used to seeing the laid-back Cyrus act so serious.

"Guys...I...I'll tell you everything. It's...It's a bit hard to explain...But...I can try."

Emora felt the tears coming, but she sucked everything in, trying to stay composed.

"In short...The day we left Fort Diamond on this dangerous and mighty mission...Something happened that changed our relationship completely."

"And that was?" Apollo asked.

Emora paused. She was fidgeting nervously, her heart racing with anxiety.

"It was...Alban. H-He...He's...Ugh...I don't...How the fuck do I explain this? Listen, guys...Ever since we were on this mission in Valkenheim, Airi and I have grown so distant. Airi...She got jealous of Alban."

"The fuck?! Why?" Katsue squealed, her voice angry and confused.

"Because of everything he was doing! The way I was so fond of him, she was jealous of that. She thought I was going to fall in love with him, and forget about her. She thought I wasn't going to love her anymore..."

"I'll beat the shit out of that guy!" Apollo turned around, Cyrus and Katsue panicked and quickly grabbed onto the Centurion.

"No! Apollo, stop! It's not his fault! It's my fault Apollo! Don't hurt him!"

The Centurion calmed down as he sensed the deep sadness and despair in Emora's shaky voice. He could tell the Warden was on the verge of crying.

"A-Alright. Sorry."

Cyrus patted Apollo on the back and grinned. "Don't get too rowdy now." He joked.

Emora sighed and dug her face in her hands.

"This is all my fault. The thing is, I did end up ignoring her. I began to forget about her...I began to pay less attention to our relationship. I was too distracted with trying to get to know Alban better...So that only made everything worse."

"For that, I apologize dearly."

Everyone in the room turned to the voice in the doorway. The Highlander stood there, he was topless, and he had a bandage covering his heart.

"Woah! You're supposed to be in bed Alban! What are you doing here!?" Katsue shouted.

"I'm sorry, Katsue. But I want to share my take on this too."

Apollo crossed his arms and frowned. "Fire away."

Alban cleared his throat and glanced at Emora, who was gazed at him with her hazel eyes. The Highlander immediately noticed how miserable the Warden looked. He quickly became frustrated with himself, hating himself for getting in the way of everything.

"Please...Don't think that Airi is a bad person. She isn't, in any way. I want to take fault in this as well."

"But—" Emora began, but the Highlander quickly cut her off.

"Stop it, Emora. I'm afraid you can't change my take on this. I should've stayed away from you. I knew you were with Airi, yet I still tried to get close to you. I should've respected you two more, and I'm selfish for not realizing it sooner. Emora I...I too was blinded by my feelings. Just like Airi."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Wait what."

"Your feelings? The hell are you on about!?" Apollo yelled angrily.

"Apollo, I have feelings for Emora."

The Centurion's face reddened with rage.

"WHHAAAT?!"

He lunged forward, his fist out to strike the weak Highlander.

His strike was stopped by a stronger force. The room went silent as Apollo released a short gasp. He turned to Emora, who was holding onto his wrist tightly. Her eyes filled with a fury deeper than what he felt.

Alban was shaking as the Centurion's fist was mere inches away from his jaw. Emora was standing; the wound in her stomach was like a minor scratch to her resolve.

"Don't hurt him Apollo. He already told me. And I've given him my response."

"W-What...?" Apollo muttered, his voice full of confusion.

"I love him too. As one of the closest friends, I'll ever have. I love all of you, and that's not ever going to change." Emora said firmly.

Apollo's strength disappeared as he backed off. The entire room of Heroes couldn't help but feel a warm fuzziness in their hearts from the Warden's words.

"But...Alban's right. Airi was blinded by her strong emotions...And...She was pushed to her limits when Alban kissed me."

"H-He kissed you?" Katsue asked, her eyes wide.

Emora nodded her head. "As part of his confession. And I'm fine with it. As long as it left you content, Alban."

The Highlander's face went red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was all I ever wanted to do for a while. My conscious is free now. My mind is set on reuniting you and Airi."

Apollo sighed. "Damn. You want to help them get back together, even after you confessed your love to Emora? I mean...She basically friend-zoned you...Yet you still want to help?"

The Highlander laughed. "Heh...I'm happy with my place in Emora's heart. I'm sure we all are. I want to make sure she's happy. She wants Airi, not me, and that's perfectly fine with me. As long as they're happy, I'm happy."

Emora's eyes grew teary with purity. She hugged the Highlander tightly, digging her face into his chest.

"Thank you, Alban..." She sobbed quietly.

Cyrus, Apollo, and Katsue all exchanged grins and came to an agreement.

"Emora. We all want to help you too. Alban's right. We're happy being a part of your life. Hell, to us it's a goddamn blessing. We want you to be happy. And if being with Airi is what it'll take, then we'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." Apollo clutched his fist.

"Right on! We'll go through hell and back for you Emora! Whatever it is you need us to do, we'll fucking do it. We're honored to be your allies and friends, you do so much for us, and it seems like we barely do anything in return! Well, now it's time to make up for all the shit your heart of gold has done for us!" Cyrus crossed his arms and smirked.

"I'm with you guys too. Emora, I look up to you as the ultimate master...You're my full-on role model! Everyone loves you, you're respected in the Azure Legion, you're a great fighter, you're a beautiful person, you're favored by the Generals, you're amazing! I want to do everything I can to continue being by your side!" Katsue smiled cheerfully.

"We're all here to help you, Emora. I've forgiven Airi for everything because I myself know what she went through. Bottling up emotions that you feel so strongly isn't healthy at all. I tried to bottle up my love for you...But I knew I couldn't. So I decided to go for it and confess. The same thing with Airi. She tried her best to bottle up and suppress her jealousy and hatred...Until she finally couldn't hold it back any longer...And attacked me. We're more similar than I thought...And I now realize how much she loved you."

Emora was in tears, all of her friends looking at her with dedicated smiles on their faces.

"She loved me...And I abandoned her. By the time I finally wanted to apologize...You were on the ground, on the verge of death. She spared you, Alban...Even with all that maliciousness...She didn't want to kill you...But...She would've if I had made her stay. She warned me...She told me to let go...But I didn't...And now this happened."

The Warden placed her hand on her stomach; the bloody bandages stained her fingertips.

"I told you she wasn't a bad person. She finally came to her senses and did what she thought was right. She decided to run away from us in order to keep us safe from herself. She didn't want us to get hurt. She wanted us to forget about her. She wanted us to move on without her." Alban explained.

Emora shook her head, sobbing more intensely. "No! No, I can't do that! I don't want to move on!"

Cyrus put his hand on the Warden's shoulder. "You won't have to. Not with our help."

Alban nodded his head in agreement. "Airi still loves you. But she hates herself now."

Emora let out a desperate sob as she rubbed her eyes. "She does! She said she lost me! She said she lost all of us! She said she isn't worthy of us! That she doesn't deserve us!"

"Bullshit!" Cyrus yelled.

"Fuck no!" Apollo shouted.

"Never!" Katsue bellowed.

"She's wrong about herself. She feels guilty about everything that she's done. That's another reason why she left. But she's wrong. If she needs anyone, it's us. Airi needs you, Emora." Alban said firmly.

"And I need her..." The Warden replied.

"Then that's what we're doin'!" Cyrus confirmed.

"We're in Emora. What do you want us to do?"

The Warden stopped to think. The attack on Einar's fortress was coming up, and the Azure Legion needed to act quickly before it was too late. The last thing they needed was to get cornered in Viking territory. Emora turned to look at Cyrus, Katsue, Alban, and Apollo with a stern look, a familiar look:

The look of a true Warden.

"You four. Tomorrow at noon, you'll attack Einar's fortress without me, along with Mayako and Xaltar. Make sure to complete all of the objectives. Meet up with Elea, and then take the outskirts back to Ashfeld, in the paths between the two Outpost Gates. Do you guys understand?"

The four Heroes stood in front of the Warden in shock.

"E-Emora! No way! We can't let you go after her alone!" Katsue cried.

"Katsue's right, Emora. There's no way I'm letting you go after her alone." Alban said sternly.

"What do we do after we take down the Warborn? If we even can without you by our side!" Apollo asked.

"That's what I was about to tell you all. I'm not going far. I'm going to return to Fort Diamond. It's the only place where she could've gone. I'm going to ask every goddamn person there is they've seen or heard anything about her. I'm following her trail, and I'm going to find her."

The four Heroes exchanged glances.

"Well...That doesn't sound bad. So...We'll rally up with you at Fort Diamond?" Katsue asked.

"Correct. After you've all completed the attack of course. The Warborn will be torn apart, and with their leader dead, they'll eventually all be wiped out. The Elio Legion will have a bad reputation with the Vikings so we won't have to worry about them for a while." Emora answered.

Alban put his hand on the Warden's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?"

Emora nodded her head. "You guys will be fine. Airi...She was my responsibility. And I'm the one who wants her back...I'm the one who loves her. I don't want to forget her...I don't want to move on from her...I don't think I ever can, and I never will! I'm going to find her! I'm going to get her back! I'll do whatever it takes; I put my life on it!"

"HOORAH! We all got your back Emora! We'll be right on your tail as soon as we destroy Einar and the rest of the Warborn." Apollo cheered.

"You got this shit Emora. If anyone can handle themselves, it's you. We'll help you find your girl, even if it kills us!" Cyrus laughed.

Alban chuckled and nodded his head.

"When you find out where she went, we'll be with you the entire way. We won't leave your side, we promise it." The Highlander said with a genuine smile that filled the Emora's heart with vigor and determination.

"Alright. Make sure Elea hears about this. We'll need all the help we can get." The Warden turned to the three other Heroes.

"We got it. When do you plan on leaving?" Apollo asked.

Emora touched her wound. She narrowed her eyes as she winced a little, feeling the ache in her body.

"I'll get my bandages changed, eat somethin', get packed up and saddles with a horse, then leave when the sun sets. I'll ride in the dark, so I don't get spotted by Elio Legion patrols that are probably making their way up the mountain."

"Sounds like a plan. Be careful Emora." Alban said, his voice full of worry.

The Warden smiled. "I will. You be careful too. All of you, take care of yourselves."

Cyrus scoffed.

"Relaaaax! We all got this. On god baby, Einar is about to get his shit pushed in. We all got this, easily. We'll get ahold of Elea and make our way back to Fort Diamond as soon as it's over." The golden Warden boasted.

Emora laughed but quickly stopped because it made her stomach hurt.

"Oh shit! My bad.." Cyrus jumped.

"Heh...I'm fine. But...We should all start getting ready. Let the soldiers know that they're attacking tomorrow. It'll be the fight of their lives."

"Copy that." Alban nodded.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

The orange-pink sky showered a golden light over all the Heroes as Emora walked out of the armory, fully armored, her helmet on her head, her visor open, revealing her serious expression. Her eyes reflected the warm light of the sky, giving them their bright golden flare.

"Ready, my Lord?" Alban asked as he stood next to Emora's horse.

The Warden let out a small giggle. "You haven't called me that in a long time." She smiled.

"I know, but it feels appropriate right now." The Highlander replied with a smile.

The Warden mounted her horse. She looked back at Alban, her other friends standing alongside him.

"See you in a bit Emora!" Cyrus waved.

"Wish us luck!" Katsue laughed.

"Be safe out there, okay?" Apollo saluted.

Emora nodded her head as waved goodbye.

"I know you can all take down the Warborn. Work together, as a team! Fight like your life depends on it because it does! See you all soon!"

With those words, she turned away from her waving friends, closed her visor over her face, and gave her horse a small kick as she galloped off down the mountain's rocky path, back on the road to Fort Diamond.

The sky was still orange as Emora went down a small slope. She rode on, avoiding major paths, and instead took the outskirts. She reached the forest by the time the night had come. The stars had come out and a full moon was out. The sound of wolves howling made the Warden's spine tingle.

"The last thing I need is for one of those to attack me." She said to herself.

Through the entire ride, all she could think about was Airi. The way she completely forgot about the one she loved. She wondered the way she was feeling right now, and where she was in the world. Was she okay? Was she happy? Was she even alive? The Warden's head raced with thoughts of the Nobushi. Both with beautiful memories in the past and arousing moments in the bedroom.

She sighed.

 _"I miss her so much...God damn it Airi, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. If only I had given you more attention...If only I had actually shown my love for you...If only I wasn't such a coward! I should've talked to you...But I didn't want to! I felt like I couldn't! But I could've...I'm just too much of a failure."_

Emora galloped through the forest, the trees were covered in a light layer of snow. A cold breeze made the Warden shiver a bit. She then remembered the forest where she fought Alfar, the Berserker. She remembered his words, and what he had said. Her heart came to a stop as she realized that what he had said and warned her about was true.

 _"Shit! Alfar was right! I don't believe it...He warned me about this!"_

Emora began to panic. The thought of not being able to get Airi back entered her mind, and she grew anxious and scared. Loneliness crept its way into her head, and a future state of depression lay ahead if she were to fail her objective.

 _"The pain he said I would feel...I-I'm feeling it right now! My heart...My soul...I'm suffering without her! But—I didn't do anything to try and fix everything! I didn't do fucking anything!"_

The Warden's thoughts turned into words she said out loud. Her eyes welled up with tears as she began to hyperventilate.

"I failed him! I told him I wouldn't feel the pain he had felt...But I am! I'm worse than he was! I'm a horrible fucking person! I didn't do anything to help Airi...I didn't try to fix anything! I let everything spiral into the mess that it is now! Airi is gone! She's left me! Deserted, alone, depressed, and vulnerable...I'm nothing without her..."

Emora began to sob loudly, her horse coming to a stop in the middle of the path. Her sobs were loud and boisterous in the silence of the night. She lost vision inside her helmet and soon threw it off of her head in anger. It clanged loudly on the dirt path, not too far away from her horse.

"Maybe I should've listened...Maybe I should've just left. M-Maybe I should leave right now! I'll let Airi do what she wants...She doesn't love me...How could she after the way I've been to her. Alfar was right. Everything is worse than it was before..."

The Warden's shoulders drooped in defeat. Her own doubt took her over as she looked up at the night sky. The tears on her face slowly began to dry in the wind, leaving her cheeks moist and wet.

"Where do I go now...?"

Suddenly, the Warden grew alert. She heard the ruffling of leaves and branches nearby. She looked over in the direction she heard it from, to only see nothing.

"What the hell...?"

Emora looked around more, unable to see anything. Just then, she heard more rustling and immediately turned to investigate. She grew impatient and anxious.

"Who's there!?"

The Warden panicked, she was about to reach for her longsword on her back when she heard heavy, fast-paced foot-steps charging towards her.

"Huh—WHAT THE—AHH!"

A strange hunter of some sorts, a woman from what it sounded like, had charged head-on into Emora's horse. The steed neighed loudly as it toppled over, knocking the Warden to the ground. The savage quickly stood up jumped over the horse at Emora.

As the Warden's ride quickly stood back up, it galloped down the path, disappearing the farther into the forest it went.

"SHIT! NO!" Emora cried.

"HAHAAH!" The savage cackled as she landed on top of the Knight, clawing and gnashing at her. She was laughing with her tongue out, flailing spit and bad breath everywhere. Emora desperately wrestled against the savage, neither of them being able to gain the upper-hand. The wild savage had surprising strength, but Emora was also wounded, making her less effective in battle.

"I could smell your tasty blood and salty tears from miles away! Your crying was awfully loud! You woke me up just in time for my midnight snack!"

"Wait what!?" Emora cried.

She watched as the Savage leaned in, her mouth wide open, revealing her disgusting pair of broken teeth. She was heading right into Emora's neck, ready to sink her teeth into her delicious flesh.

"AHH! STOP!"

Emora grabbed the woman by the throat; she took a good look at her and realized that it was a truly wild Shaman, far beyond the point of normal recognition. She had been in the wild for many years and became adapted to hunt, kill, and eat anything that moves.

"GAH! LET GO!"

The Shaman pushed Emora's arm away and continued to push towards her neck. The Warden whimpered and squealed in fear as she tried to pull her head back away from the Viking's jaws. The Knight stuck her hand into the Shaman's face, trying to poke her eyes and claw her face.

"GRAH! STOP FIGHTING!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

The Shaman grabbed Emora's arm with both of her horribly dirty hands. She began to laugh as she began to tug on the Warden's gauntlet.

"W-What the—STOP! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

The Shaman ripped Emora's gauntlet off of her hand and threw it over her shoulder. She stared at the Warden's soft palm and smooth fingers like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I love your hands...They look so juicy! RAAH!"

"OH HELL NO!"

The Warden quickly curled her hand into a vicious fist as the Shaman was about to bite down on her fingers. She reeled back and launched her knuckles right into the savage's teeth.

"AUH!" The Shaman fell back, her mouth bloody.

Emora scrambled to her feet, she reached behind her, grabbed the handle of her longsword, and ripped it out of its back-strap. Her ponytail flowed in the wind; her heavy breathing caught the attention of the Shaman as she stood back up.

"I don't like it when my snack fights back..." She growled.

"Yeah? I don't like it when someone tries to eat my hand! You want a taste of my fingers? The only one you're getting is this one!" Emora yelled as she stuck up her middle finger.

"Oh really? I'll eat more than just your hands! You look absolutely...SCRUMPTIOUS! My mouth is watering just looking at you...Oh, you look like a whole snack! I'll eat everything...Your hands...Your face...Your arms, legs, feet, neck, nose, thighs, even those plump tits you got! COME HERE!"

"TGH—OH GOD!"

The Shaman grabbed a sharp and crude looking tomahawk and dagger from her belt. She charged forward, the way she ran in and of itself, scared the Warden, but she stood in guard. Remembering why she was out in the forest in the first place.

"Sorry...But I already have someone who I want to eat me if you know what I MEAN!"

Emora charged forward. The Shaman leaped into the air, her tomahawk out to the right. It came at her with a tremendous amount of force and speed. Emora quickly placed her longsword in the way of the weapon, parrying the attack. Suddenly, she felt as the Shaman plunged her knife into her ribs.

"AAAHH!" Emora cried, staggering back. She swore under her breath as she held the fresh wound. She watched as the savage Viking slowly lifted the knife to her mouth and licked the blood off of it.

"Your blood is...Delectable! My stomach is growling for you...I could drink your blood for years on end!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but I need that blood for something that doesn't include using it as a beverage for savages like you!"

Emora rushed forward, her sword raised. The Shaman leaped forward, attempting the same technique. This time it was different. Emora dodged the Shaman's tomahawk and parried her knife. She cut her across the thigh with her sword and then brought it back around to strike her across the chest.

The Shaman staggered back, two large cuts on her body. She angered and snarled like a wild dog. She got down on all fours and leaped forward, somehow jumping forward multiple meters.

Emora yelped as she dashed to the side, dodging the fearsome charge attack. She grabbed ahold of the Shaman's arm and twisted it down using her elbow, causing the savage to cry out in pain. Emora then snapped the Shaman with an armored backhand, and finally two quick slashes across her torso using her longsword.

"GAAH! DGH—STOP HURTING ME! I'LL DEVOUR YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

The Shaman ran forward, this time coming from the left. She dug her tomahawk into Emora's side, then ripped it outwards. She thrust her knife into Emora's chest and simultaneously brought her tomahawk down on the Warden's shoulder. She repeatedly interchanged attacks using both of her weapons, every single time coming from a different direction.

Emora cried out with every blow she endured. She staggered back, getting continuously pummeled by rapid-fire attacks. The Shaman dug her tomahawk into the Warden's thigh and went in to stab her using the knife. Emora quickly caught the savage's wrist, stopping the knife. She whipped her fist across the Shaman's face, causing blood to flail out from her mouth. The savage staggered backward, holding her mouth.

"GHAH!"

Emora launched the knife forward, striking the Shaman in the shoulder. She harshly gnawed the tomahawk out from her thigh and ran forward with it in one of her hands, while the other one was sliding her longsword across the floor.

The Warden plunged the tomahawk into the Shaman's ribcage. Blood splattered onto the path. Emora followed up with a huge upper-slash attack. Three large streams of blood flew into the air and showered down behind the Shaman as she lunged backward.

"AHHH!" She cried out. She grit her teeth and ran forward with her fists. "COME HERE!"

Emora threw her sword aside.

"We're doing this like this then?! FINE!"

The two launched their fists forward at each other. They collided, hurting the knuckles of the Shaman, due to the Emora's fist being armored. The savage retorted, rubbing her hand in pain. Emora rushed forward, one of her hands unprotected.

She began to pummel the Shaman with all sorts of punches and jabs. She decked her once across the face, and then came back around with a right hook that broke her nose instantly. Emora uppercut the savage, causing her head to cock back. With all her strength, the Warden sent her fist deep into the Shaman's gut, striking her liver.

"AAUUHGHGHH!"

The savage came forward, her hands over her stomach. Emora jumped up into the air, she clocked the Shaman on the back of the head, bringing her to her knees. She then grabbed ahold of her skull, toyed with it, then slammed it full force onto her kneecap.

With her entire face bloody, the Shaman fell onto her back.

"NO! I'M NOT DONE YET!"

The Shaman backflipped, she wiped her face of blood and raised her fists. The two pranced around, their fists flying, legs kicking, bodies dodging and sidestepping.

Emora's footwork was swift and accurate, while the Shaman was faster and surprisingly unpredictable. The Shaman reached forward, her fist colliding with Emora's forearm as the Warden blocked it. She returned with a strong punch to the savage's cheek. The Shaman staggered back a bit, not yet deterred.

She threw a huge right hook that Emora ducked under. The Warden returned with a swift 1-2-3-4 hit combo. All four hits landed firmly on the Shaman's gut, right cheek, left cheek, and then jaw in that order. Emora twirled around and performed a powerful back-kick to the Shaman's chest.

"BLLAAUH!"

The savage staggered back. She held her chest as she fell onto one knee, coughing up blood.

"Dgh—You...You won't escape my hunger!"

The Shaman reached for the knife and rushed forward. Emora stood perfectly prepared to counter. She swiftly knocked the savage's arm aside using her left arm and quickly grabbed onto her hand using her right arm. Emora disarmed the Shaman and turned the knife onto her. She thrust the knife into her shoulder, forcing a loud shriek of pain.

Emora then elbowed the Shaman in the nose, stunning her. The Warden followed up with a powerful kidney punch that caused blood to spill out of the savage's mouth and splash onto the floor. She kept pushing forward with a flurry of punches that all connected perfectly.

"HIRAH!" Emora yelled out as her foot made contact with the side of the Shaman's head. The savage staggered to the side, giving time for Emora to set up a follow-up kick, which catapulted her leg deep into her stomach.

"AAAHGH!" The Shaman gut out as she flew backward and landed on her back. She tried to recover by rolling over, but she only managed to get onto all fours. As she looked up on her knees, Emora was charging forward, yelling angrily.

"DIE!"

The Shaman's jaw cracked loudly as Emora kneecapped her using the momentum from her charge. She fell onto her back, unable to recover at all. She felt as the Warden picked her up by the throat, and choke-slammed her down onto the dirt path.

Spit and blood burst from the Shaman's mouth as she was smashed into the ground. She desperately slashed her nails across Emora's delicate cheek, leaving three small cuts. The Warden flinched and put her hand over her face in pain. The Shaman scrambled out of Emora's grip and got behind her. She wrapped her arm around her neck, in an attempt to strangle the Warden.

"AUAUH! GAH—GCK—KAAUH...!" Emora choked. She gasped and wheezed for air as she slapped her hands everywhere, trying to find the Shaman's arms. When she found a good grip, she bent over and pulled forward with all of her strength.

"PHAH!"

The savage landed right in front of Emora after being thrown off of her back and right in front of her. Emora quickly tried to choke the Shaman from behind as she had just tried to do to her, but the savage fought back ferociously, clawing and scratching at the Warden's armored arms. She managed to break free by elbowing Emora a few times in the ribs.

The two wrestled while standing, both trying to gain control of each other's throats. The Shaman leaned forward, her horrid breath entering Emora's nose. She felt the savage's sticky tongue lick her cheek of dried tears and blood.

"MAH! So tasty!" The Shaman harshly jabbed Emora in the throat,

"GAAUHHH—UHH—UAAHGH!"

Emora staggered back, unable to move.

The Shaman laughed insanely as she jumped on top of the Warden, her mouth wide open to bite her.

"AHHH!"

Emora put her forearm in the way, the arm which was missing her gauntlet. The Shaman's teeth dug into the Warden's chainmail and began to make contact with her soft flesh.

Blood oozed out of the bite wound the harder the Shaman bit down. She began to laugh happily as Emora's blood entered her mouth. She savored the taste of it on her tongue as she giggled rapidly.

"AHH! GET...OFF!"

Emora cracked her fist into the Shaman's face, knocking her back. She quickly recovered and leaped back onto the Warden, this time with more control. She leaned in and sealed her lips onto Emora's exposed neck.

"NOO—AAUUH!"

The Shaman was milliseconds away from sinking her teeth into the Warden's throat. But it was too late. She barely managed to tongue it as Emora quickly grabbed the Shaman's skull with full strength.

"FUCK OFF! YOU BEAST!"

Emora rushed forward towards a tree and smashed the Shaman's head into it. Blood went everywhere as the savage's head flew back, covered in blood. The Warden repeatedly banged the Shaman's head against the tree's hard, rough bark. With every collision, more blood splattered out.

Emora threw the Shaman onto the ground; she glared at her, holding her own neck.

"I'm not letting you fucking eat me, you sack of shit! I'm not the midnight snack you were looking for! You should've chosen something else to eat, like something that isn't another human being!"

The Shaman panted heavily as she sprawled out on the ground.

"But...How can I resist when delicious...Scrumptious people like you exist out there?! Your blood is divine...Your flesh is firm and lean, your skin soft and delicate...Perfect to chew on! Let me get a taste of that arm again!"

Before the Shaman could even stand, Emora had slammed her head down into the ground with her boot.

"The only thing you're getting a taste of is my boot. Go to hell, you disgusting savage."

Emora put more pressure underneath her boot. She felt as the Shaman's laughing turned into terrified shrieks of pain. She screeched and howled in agony as her skull slowly cracked and fractured.

Like stepping on a large, crunchy bug, Emora crushed her boot down. A loud crack went off, along with a disgusting squashing sound. The Shaman's skull had turned into a huge red puddle of blood underneath the Warden's boot. Bloody, pink pieces of the Shaman's flattened brain stuck onto the bottom of Emora's foot.

"Ugh. Now I've made a huge mess." Emora said to herself, panting between every word.

The Warden could see bits and pieces of the Shaman's skull and brain. Blood was everywhere, painting the dirt all around the area with a deep crimson. Her boot was covered in blood, and her armor was pierced and torn in some places.

"Agh...Well...That was interesting."

Emora picked up her gauntlet and looked at her hand, which was now dirty and bruised. She secured the armored glove and clutched her fist. She looked over at her helmet and frowned.

As she picked it up and looked at it, she became self-conscious.

"I still have a mission to complete...Alfar...Things may look bad now...But I'll keep my promise. I'll show you that I can fix everything. I just need more time..."

The Warden picked up her sword, strapped it into the back-strap, and then swung it onto her back. She began to walk down the path with her helmet under her arm. She found her horse grazing after a few minutes of walking.

"Oh. What a pleasant surprise."

Emora pet the horse, politely greeting it. The Knight took a small break to drink water, eat a few pieces of bread, and bandage up her wounds, especially the bite injury on her forearm.

She mounted her horse and looked up at the sky.

Emora's eyes were narrowed. Her expression one of determination and strong willpower.

"Airi...I'll come to find you. I want to make things right. Please just give me another chance, it's all I need."

The Warden paused. She kicked her horse as she began to gallop forward at a fast speed.

"I'm coming, Hakushi!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

It was raining heavily, but the Samurai still stood on the trail, five of them. All of them donned gold and black colored robes and armor. Two of them were elite Kensei, the guards of the Supreme Emperor. The other two, who stood on either next to the one in the center, were a Shinobi, and an Armusha, both of them the personal assassins of the Supreme Emperor.

The Shinobi was named Miyazaki Kiyoshi. He was the deadliest, quickest, quietest, and by far the best Shinobi in the Myre. The Armusha was named Matsuda Zhao, he was the most efficient, skilled, and experienced Armusha the Samurai had ever seen arise, he was a Ronin for many years, before finally being recruited by the Supreme Emperor of the Urutora Clan.

The Last Samurai in the middle was the Supreme Emperor himself. He was in his middle-ages and was getting a bit too old to fight. But he was still respected as the Supreme Emperor of the best clan in the entirety of the Dawn Empire.

The Urutora Clan was at the top of the food chain in the Myre. They ruled over every other clan and were in charge of much of the Myre's economy and population. They had the most powerful armies, the best weaponry, and the most advanced battle techniques.

The Emperor took a step forward. He bowed lightly at the single Samurai that stood in front of him.

"I see you've finally decided to return. It is good to see that you're doing...Fairly well." He spoke out, his voice deep and powerful.

The Nobushi bowed lightly in respect. "Good to see you're doing good as well, Atsuto."

The Emperor exhaled, he looked at the Nobushi with curiosity.

"Now tell me, Airi. After all this time, what's making you finally come back to the Ututora Clan?"

The Nobushi looked down at the ground, her face emotionless. "I've come to my senses. I want to go through with what you proposed to me."

The Emperor's eyebrows rose. "Oh. I see. Well then...That's good, my dear Airi. You're making the right choice. I'm happy you finally realized what awaits you in the future."

Airi nodded her head. "Yes." She responded.

The Emperor walked forward, he placed his hand on the Nobushi's shoulder. He was smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Airi."

The Nobushi closed her eyes and bowed.

"Thank you..."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the Emperor.

"Father."

* * *

 **END OF VIKING ARC! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the Arc as a whole; it'll really help me see how crappy my writing is. Onto the next and final Arc!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Samurai Arc Prologue

**(Thanks for 2K views already)**

 **Welcome to the Samurai Arc! This is the prologue, to introduce the story of this Arc. Thanks for all the support up until this point, and I hope ya'll stick around to see the ending of this story!**

 **There's only really one part you need to read in order to get the gist of this arc, so once you read it, click off.**

* * *

 **A Few Hours after Airi's Departure...**

Emora's horse was at full speed. Its hooves dug into the muddy trail, the galloping sound was fast-paced and consistent. The Warden was leaning forward, her ponytail flying in the wind as she rode through corn fields and past small villages. The rain was heavy, it poured down on Emora and her horse. Droplets of water seeped into her eyeholes and dripped off, causing her to flinch frequently during the bumpy ride.

The Warden's armor was soaked, her bandages wet, her chainmail and brigandines heavy with water. The horse's mane was slick, his saddle drenched. The dark gray sky would light up with a beautiful blue flash that cut through the sky every so often, followed by the roaring sound of thunder that followed the bright lightning.

The wind was cold, and the wind was heavy, causing the rain to fall sideways. The current weather in Ashfeld was not one to travel in, but to the Warden, it was nothing but a small disturbance. She rode past a small outpost that donned banners the colors of her home Legion.

As her horse came down the last stretch, she reached a fork in the road and turned right. Her horse slipped a bit when it turned, but managed to stomp past the mud and continue galloping.

Emora looked up to see the grand fortress she called home. She could hear distant yelling atop the walls as she approached, her horse beginning to slow down. Archers aimed their bows at her once she stopped in front of the gate. A familiar face peered over the wall with an angry expression.

"What do you want, Elio? How did you get past our guard outpost?" Cinder yelled down.

The Warden sat up on her horse, she placed her hands on her thighs and tilted her head up, to try and avoid raindrops that would enter her eyeholes and disturb her vision.

"Your guards aren't very bright!" She yelled up.

Cinder immediately recognized the voice. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak. He stopped himself and quickly looked behind him. The Warden could hear his strong voice yelling down at the Gatekeepers.

"OPEN THE GATE! OPEN IT!"

She chuckled quietly as the sound of loud chains entered her ears. The large gate slowly opened up to full size, allowing free entry into the courtyard of the Fortress. Her horse slowly walked forward to meet Cinder and Cindra, both of them with eager expressions.

"No way! You made it back!" Cinder looked up at the Warden, his voice full of happiness.

"I expected nothing less from someone like you. Welcome back!" Cindra smiled.

The Knight jumped off of her horse and landed in front of the siblings with a thud. She placed her hands on either side of her head and removed her helmet, revealing Emora's smiling face.

"Your gate is getting rusted. Better hurry up and fix that." She joked.

Cinder scoffed and wrapped his arms around Emora, laughing profoundly.

"You're back...You're fucking back, holy shit." He said with a huge grin.

Cindra pushed her brother aside and fell into Emora's arms. The Commander laughed as she pulled on Emora's ponytail.

"My god! Your hair is soaked! Come on, let's get inside. Close up the gate!"

As the three Heroes jogged through the heavy rain, the sound of the large gate being opened caught the attention of the people in the Fortress. They looked out of their homes to wave and cheer for Emora, who they knew was coming back from Valkenheim.

Emora could hear two sets of rapid footsteps gaining on her. She turned around to see Rose and Daisy splashing across the courtyard, running at her full speed. They were squealing and waving their arms, huge smiles on their faces.

"EMORA!" The two said simultaneously.

They dove into Emora's arms, hugging her closely. The Warden held them both tightly, she giggled as they each kissed her cheeks, Daisy on the right, and Rose on the left.

"You two are going to get wet, come inside with Cinder and Cindra," Emora said with a smirk.

The two girls nodded, eagerly following the Warden inside the Conference Building. Once all of them were inside, Emora placed her helmet on the large wooden table in the lobby. It was dripping wet, covered with beads of water. She untied her hair and let it loose, shaking it up in an attempt to dry it.

"Emora...You have no idea how happy we are to have you back!" Rose said happily.

"Yeah! We missed you..." Daisy smiled with relief.

"Well, I'm back." Emora winked. She turned to Cinder with a grin. "Told you I'd make it back."

The Commander rolled his eyes and smiled. "I was getting a bit worried. Once I got the message saying that you guys managed to take out the Outpost Gate, Cindra and I couldn't stop thinking about you guys. We thought for sure that Einar and the rest of the Warborn were going to slaughter you all. But apparently...We thought wrong." Cinder crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it got pretty tense. If it wasn't for our dad always telling us: 'ReLax, mY cHilDrEn, eMOra ChOse ThoSe HeRoES heRSeLf. ThEy'rE tHe bEsT oF tHe BeSt, tHE tOp WArRioRs of THe aZUre lEGiOn. ThEy'lL aCComPliSh thEIr miSsiON, aND reTuRn hoMe. No NeED to WorRy.' We probably would've gone after you ourselves. But hey! You made it back just fine." Cindra put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Emora shook her head and sighed. "Well...I did. The thing is...I didn't even fight at Einar's fortress. That's why I'm back a little early."

Cinder and Cindra exchanged glances, both of them leaned forward, confused.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you...Where is everyone else?" Cinder asked.

"D-Don't tell me..." Cindra shook her head in disbelief.

Emora nodded her head, Rose and Daisy detecting the Warden's sadness. They began to rub her back to calm her.

"They're up there...Probably as we speak. I came back here for a different reason." She said firmly.

"Emora! How could you just leave the rest of your teammates up there! They need you! You're their leader!" Cinder yelled.

"Wait, Cinder! Don't you remember what happened yesterday? She's probably back because of that. I would do it too." Cindra said, placed her hand on her brother's arm, trying to calm him down.

Cinder's bright silver eyes were shining with passion. "Oh...I remember. But still...E-Emora...How could you?! How do you know they'll all even make it back?"

Emora took off her gauntlets and rubbed her hands together.

"Take off your armor Emora, those brigandines are soaking wet, you'll catch a cold." Cindra brought up.

"Alright," Emora said quietly. Rose and Daisy helped her unstrap her shoulder pads and chest pieces as the Warden looked Cinder right in the eyes.

"Emora. Answer my question."

"I trust them, Cinder. They're determined to defeat the Warborn, and I know they can do it without me. Cinderus even said it himself...I chose them because they're the best of the best. Just because I'm their leader, doesn't mean they can't handle themselves." The Knight said firmly.

Cinder groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I know but...Emora...They need you—"

"They don't need me. We've lost some Heroes along the way...But the ones that made it Einar's fortress are the ones that will return. They put their trust in me...It's about time I put my trust into them. I believe in their capabilities, and I have full confidence that they'll make it out alive. The ruins of the Warborn will be burning behind them as they escape Valkenheim." Emora said proudly.

Rose and Daisy clapped as they took off loose pieces of the Warden's armor.

"Raise your arms, honey!" Rose said cheerfully.

"My bad," Emora answered. She raised her arms in the air as the two girls removed her final brigandine padding. The Warden was stripped down to a short-sleeve cloth shirt that was still fairly damp, her soaking wet pants, and her drenched boots.

Cinder put his hand on the table and sighed. "Alright...I trust you too, Emora. Hopefully, they all come back alive. Emora...You could get in trouble for this. It's treason."

"It isn't treason when she has a good reason, Cinder. If our father finds out, we can explain on her behalf." Cindra said sternly. She turned to Emora, her face serious. "I think I know why you're here. Yesterday...Something happened, and I assume you came to try and...I guess...Get your bearings?" The Commander asked.

Emora shook her head slowly. "Yeah...Basically. I came here to check if...If she came here at all. Apparently, she did. But...From the sound of your voices and the looks on your faces...She isn't anymore...Right?"

Cinder and Cindra looked at the Warden solemnly. They both shook their heads, confirming Emora's worst fears.

The table shook as Emora slammed her fist down on it, startling Rose and Daisy. She put her head down, her breathing heavy.

"D-Damn it! NO!"

"Emora...Calm down. It'll be okay. I-I don't get it...What happened? Why...Why did she come back here?"

The Warden looked up. "I don't know! W-What did she say to you?! Did any of you speak to her!?"

"Yes, we both did." Cindra nodded. "Even our father spoke to her."

Emora spiked up, she walked around the table, grabbed Cindra's hands, and pulled her close. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"What...Did she say...?"

Cindra's eyes were dilated with worry. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she glanced at Emora's lips, her warm breath on her face. It was a little too close for comfort.

"S-Sorry! I...I just...Cindra...Please tell me what she said." Emora stuttered as she backed away from the Commander.

Cindra huffed and composed herself. "Well...She...She said that..."

Cinder, Rose, and Daisy stood behind Emora, all of them looking dull and dispirited.

"She said that she's leaving the Azure Legion. She's returning to the Myre to...'Complete her duties'. She said she's not coming back...And that she's staying in the Myre..."

Emora shook her head slowly. She felt the suspense and tension suddenly become unbearable.

"Forever." Cindra finished.

Emora's body began to tingle, her eyes grew teary, her heart about to beat out of her chest. She grit her teeth together and glared at the ground. Her arms trembled as she clutched her fists tightly. Her face grew red, her entire body was veiny.

"Emora!" Cinder yelled.

The Warden's palms began to bleed, her nails digging into them from how hard her hands were clenched. Her face was the color of an apple; her breathing was short and rapid. She was quietly grunting, holding back her anger.

She slowly walked forward, past Cindra.

"Ggh...A-Airi..."

She placed her tense hand on the closed window sill. Hating its existence. She began to hyperventilate. After a few desperate breaths, she sucked in the air and opened her mouth wide.

"NOOOOO!"

The Warden punched through the wooden covers of the window, shattering them like nothing. She turned around and began to vent her intense anger on everything in front of her.

She smashed vases, threw chairs, and punched holes in walls. She flipped the table over and kicked it in half. She ripped nearby paintings apart, she stomped holes in the floor, she used her sword to sweep papers everywhere and rip up furniture and cloth. She knocked over a model set of Lawbringer armor. It shattered onto the floor loudly in pieces.

Rose and Daisy stood shaking behind Cinder and Cindra.

Emora turned to them, breathing through grit teeth. Her face was red, her eyes releasing endless tears. She let out a powerful yell as she charged forward.

"EMORA, STOP!" Cinder yelled.

"NOO! EMORAA!" Cindra cried.

Right as Emora was about to attack, reality hit her like a truck. She skid to a stop and dropped her sword, glaring at the siblings with eyes full of pain. She glanced at Rose and Daisy, who were on the verge of tears.

"I-I...I..."

Emora couldn't speak. She felt her as her body was seemingly completely drained of its life force. She collapsed onto all fours, crying loudly.

Cindra and Cinder quickly came to help. They held onto the broken Warden, soothing and comforting her.

Rose and Daisy slowly knelt down in front of Emora, their faces full of fear.

Emora looked up at them, her eyes filled with a grief that could kill.

"I'm...So...Sorry..."

The Warden dug her face in her hands as she slouched over on the ground. Rose and Daisy joined the two siblings as Emora cried in the destroyed Conference room, her heart filled with the grief Alfar had warned her about. The pain Emora said she would never feel...The pain she was now fighting against.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

Emora sat in the lobby of the Conference Building. Rose and Daisy were upstairs; helping to clean and tidy up the room the Warden had destroyed.

The Knight sat on a long sofa-like bench. Its cushions were soft and fluffy. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

 _"Fuck...I failed you, Alfar...I failed fucking everyone...What does it matter anymore? She's gone...She's gone forever. I can't do anything...I'm nothing without her...I'm useless...I'm garbage..."_

Cinder and Cindra came down the stairs, both looking at Emora sadly.

"How're you holding up?" Cinder asked.

Emora opened her eyes and looked up at the Commander.

"I've never felt more alone..." She whispered.

The sibling's sighed, exchanging looks of sorrow. Cinder nodded his head at his sister, who nodded back. She took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"E-Emora...I know you feel horrible right now...You feel hopeless, dejected, and abandoned."

The Warden dug her face in her hands and let out a small sob.

"Now I know how she felt...Goddamn it...I'm a fucking failure! I failed her! I failed Alfar! I failed to maintain a love that I felt so strongly! How the...FUCK DOES SOMEONE EVEN DO THAT?!" Emora lashed out with self-hatred.

Cindra shook her head.

"Emora. We were going to give this to you before...But...You already know what happened."

The Warden exhaled, her voice miserable. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. But...Back to what I was saying. We were going to give you this before...But now seems like a better time to let you see it." Cindra said softly. She reached out to the Warden, a neatly folded piece of paper in between her fingers.

It was a note.

"Airi told us to give it to you when you came back. She asked us not to look at it, so we didn't. No one has unfolded this paper since Airi gave it to us yesterday. It's for you, Emora. Take it." Cindra nodded.

Emora slowly took the note from Cindra's hand. She held it tightly in both hands, her heart beating. She glanced up at Cinder and Cindra, who were both standing in polite silence.

"O-Okay..."

Emora gulped as she began to unfold the letter. She opened it up fully and immediately recognized the Nobushi's beautiful, elegant handwriting.

* * *

 _Emora,_

 _If you're reading this, it means that you've returned from Valkenheim alive, and have destroyed the Warborn and their leader. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to fight until the end...But the amount of shame I felt was far too great...And I feel like being around any of you would only make me dangerous. I've returned to Fort Diamond and was given a little bit of time to write this for you._

 _Emora, listen...I'm sorry...For everything. I don't want to ramble about it again...But you know what I felt...You know what I did. I won't ever forgive myself for those dreadful events...And you probably won't either. I fully understand...And have made a very important choice that I feel you should know about._

 _Many years ago, I abandoned my old clan and my family. They had proposed an idea for me...The daughter of Emperor Atsuto, the leader of the Urutora Clan. The Urutora Clan was and still is the strongest clan in all of the Myre. Hakushi Atsuto, my father, wanted to join forces with the second strongest clan, the Seinaru Clan. My mother and father both wanted to go through with this, and so did the Emperor and Empress of the Seinaru Clan._

 _I'm sorry I never told you any of this, as I thought I would never fully return to the Myre. But as of late...I don't have a place in Ashfeld. My family has decided to wait for my return in order to complete the joining of the two clans. Finally, after many years, I've decided to accept the proposal._

 _The son of the Emperor and Empress of the Seinaru Clan, Daigo Kaneko, is the one who is going to inherit the Clan once his mother and father step down. In order to join my Clan with his...I am to marry him. In due time...The Urutora and Seinaru Clans will be combined to create the Saikyō Clan, the ultimate power._

 _I will be the Empress of this newly fused clan. And Daigo will be my eternal husband, as well as the Emperor of Saikyō Clan. I'm telling you this because I want you to move on, as I already am. Emora, please...Tell me how Alban is faring. Is he alive? Please...You must tell me! I didn't hit him at my full strength...I couldn't. I wanted him to live, so maybe you could move on as well...And be with him. He deserves you more than I do._

 _Thank you for everything Emora. The time I spent with you were the most beautiful years of my entire life, and I promise to never forget about them. I'll never forget about any of my old friends, I'll never forget about all the things we went through together, I'll never forget about you, Emora. The time has come for us to break away from each other, and go our separate ways._

 _Maybe one day, our paths will cross again. Until that day, I wish you luck with your life. Just know, Emora, that I will always...Always hold you close to me. I'll always know that you were the only person I've ever truly loved. You'll always be with me in my heart, I swear on it. I hope you feel the same way...And if you don't, then...At least I'm not there to hear your beautiful voice say it out loud._

 _Until the day we meet again. I love you, Emora._

 _-Hakushi Airi_

* * *

Emora's lips were quivering. Her eyes were wide open. She felt her heart shatter and dissolve into nothingness.

"N-No...No...I-It can't be..."

"W-What's wrong Emora?" Cinder took a step forward.

"What did she say?" Cindra asked.

Emora slowly stood up and gave the siblings the note. Their faces turned into expressions of shock and denial as they read. When they finished, they put the note down and looked at the Warden.

"Emora..."

"E-Emora..."

The Knight tried to walk forward, but her heart was beating too fast. Blood rushed to her head as thoughts of Airi surged through her mind. She stumbled as she walked forward, losing her footing.

"Airi..."

"EMORA!" Cinder and Cindra yelled as they lunged forward.

The Warden hit the ground with a thud, completely unconscious. She fainted on the spot, blood leaking out from her nose.

Alfar's words seemed to faintly return to Emora's head. His voice was weak and quiet. But the Warden could hear what he was saying. His encouragement was all she needed. She remembered the Berserker's final words to her.

 _"The pain you'll feel will be unbearable. I couldn't recover from it...So I left. But maybe...Maybe you can withstand it...And keep moving forward."_

With that single memory, accompanied by memories and thoughts of Airi, the words of Alban, the support of her friends, and her own willpower and determination...A small flame began to burn within Emora's heart. The flame grew larger as the Warden's resolve increased. Finally, Emora spoke to her own conscious, which was currently unconscious. She knew what to do. She knew what to fight for.

 _"Alfar...I'll keep moving forward. I can withstand the pain. I'll find her. I'll get her back. I still love her, I always will. I know I can fix everything. I know I still have a chance."_

 _"Airi. I'll never give up on you."_

* * *

 **The next day...**

Emora looked in the mirror and blinked. She sighed and ruffled up her wet hair with a towel to dry it. After a long and hot bath, she armored up in her Warden's attire, tied her hair up, and finally grabbed her sword and slid it onto her back.

Before she left, she looked over her shoulder to look at the room she used to share with Airi. Instead of sighing or feeling discouraged, the Warden narrowed her eyes with intimidation.

"This isn't over yet."

Within half an hour, Emora was standing outside of the Conference Building. She leaned against the entrance with her arms crossed. She watched as the people of Fort Diamond went along their daily commute, going to and fro, place to place. She could hear the banging of the blacksmith's hammer, the yelling of the merchants, the bustle of the nearby market, and the animals in nearby barn houses.

After a few minutes, the door opened, catching Emora's attention. Cinder and Cindra were talking as the two walked out.

"I know, but what're we gonna do—Oh shit!"

The two siblings jumped when they caught sight of the Warden. They calmed down and looked at Emora with concerned gazes.

"Emora, how're you feeling?" Cinder asked.

The Warden shrugged. "I'm alright. I've decided what I want to do. But...I want to wait for the rest of the Heroes to return from Valkenheim first."

Cinder nodded his head. "Alright. I...I didn't expect you to be up and at it so early in the morning."

"Neither did I. After all that happened yesterday...With your tantrum...A-And the note, I thought you'd want to sleep in after passing out the way you did." Cindra agreed.

Emora shook her head. "No...I wanted to be up just in case the others came back. I want to be there to receive them. Not only that...But I want to get this plan into motion as quickly as possible."

"Your plan...When are you going to head out on...Whatever it is you're planning?" Cinder asked.

The Warden put her head back against the wall and sighed. "A few days...Maybe two after the rest of the teams come back. I want them to rest before we head out."

Cinder and Cindra exchanged looks.

"Emora...Our father won't be happy with some of his best Heroes heading out on a mission that isn't the business of the Azure Legion. Could you tell us what it is?"

The Knight shook her head slowly. "I'll explain it to everyone, including you two. Cinderus will understand...And if he doesn't...It doesn't matter. I know for a fact that I'll go through with this...Even without his permission." She said firmly.

Cinder and Cindra both sighed.

"Well...Alright. Have you eaten anything, Emora?" Cindra asked.

"No," Emora answered.

"Well, I can get Rose and Daisy to whip up something delicious for you! Come on inside."

The Warden entered the building with the two Commanders. Cinder brushed his hair up and leaned forward on the table.

"Well...We were on our way to check on the towers, but it looks like they aren't back yet."

Emora nodded, she watched as Rose and Daisy shuffled around the kitchen, cooking at a high speed and efficiency. She turned to the two Commanders, who were both reading letters and messages from other Legions and Fortresses.

"Can I ask you guys something?" She asked.

The siblings looked up from their work. "Sure thing." They said simultaneously.

"How long has it been since any of you have been in battle? You do know how to fight...Correct?"

The two Commanders seemed surprised at the question. They cleared their throats and stopped to think.

"Jeez...I haven't been in an actual fight for a really long time." Cinder mumbled.

"Same here...It's been a while. Why do you ask, Emora?" Cindra asked.

The Warden thanked Rose and Daisy for the eggs, sausage, and biscuits she was served. She began to eat while she spoke to the Commanders.

"I need you guys to train a bit. Get yourselves conditioned and fit to fight. Peak fitness is what we're looking for...But getting used to the weight of a sword could help." Emora explained as she drank from her cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.

The two siblings were taken aback. "W-Why?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, Emora...What's going on?" Cindra asked, worry in her voice.

The Warden swallowed a huge bite of eggs and choked down a biscuit. "Ahem! Kgh—I'll tell you all later...But it's important, trust me—Ouh!"

"Slow down Emora. You'll choke." Cindra frowned.

"S-Sorry...But yes, it'll be helpful, trust me. When the others get back from the mountains, and once they're rested up a bit, we can train with them too. I need you guys to at least be able to tap into your martial art skills a bit." Emora said with a red face.

The Warden coughed a bit, swallowing her food. After a few seconds of silence, she let out a small burp that made Cinder and Cindra snicker. The two siblings exchanged glances but ended up agreeing.

"Alright. That's fine."

Emora flushed her mouth with water once they were outside. Rose and Daisy sat on benches that surrounded the large training yard.

"Good luck!" Daisy cheered.

"Have fun!" Rose whooped.

Cindra and Cinder had both changed into weighted training gear. Heavy leather laced and weighted with plates of steel. They were on their chest pieces, shoulders, wrists, hands, ankles, kneecaps, and shins. They moved around a bit, feeling the weight.

"Wow. I feel heavy as hell." Cindra said with irritation.

Emora nodded her head. "Just take a bit to warm up. Stretch, do some push-ups, and get ready to spar."

The two siblings shrugged. After warming up and getting a good sweat from the weighted gear, Emora told them to begin sparing. The two siblings were rusty, but still showed signs of knowing how to fight properly. With the weighted clothing, the movements were slower but needed more strength to perform. Emora watched as the two fought, hand to hand, one-on-one.

Cindra grabbed ahold of Cinder's arm and threw him to the ground. The downed Commander rolled onto his feet and charged back at his sister. He threw and missed a single punch, then packed up to block a hit he was anticipating. He whipped his arm forward, attempting to hit Cindra in the temple. She blocked the hit with her forearm, colliding with his.

"Ooh!" Emora grinned.

"You want some, Emora?" Cinder teased.

"Ha! You two wouldn't stand a chance." The Warden taunted.

"Don't let your guard down, brother!" Cindra laughed as she clocked Cinder on the side of the head with her fist. The Commander fell to the ground, groaning.

"Damn, did I hit you too hard little brother?" Cindra laughed. Emora was in the background with her arms crossed, smiling.

Cinder slowly got back onto his feet, he rubbed the side of his head cracked his jaw. "Tsk! As if!"

The Commander took a battle stance, as did Cindra. The two charged forward at each other. They both flailed and whipped their arms out at each other, blocking, dodging, deflecting, sidestepping, dashing, and parrying one another.

Cinder's knuckle collided with Cindra's, the brother took advantage and struck his sister in the shoulder, causing her to flinch and drop her guard.

"Ooh!"

Cinder lifted his leg in a round-house kick that struck Cindra directly. She gut out with saliva as she fell onto her side.

"Cgh...A kick?! Where the hell did that come from!?" She exclaimed.

"We have other weapons besides our fists, sister." Cinder chuckled.

"Of course..." She responded as she got onto her back.

Cindra performed a kick-up, shocking her brother. She jumped up into the air, her right leg soaring through the sky with stunning speed. She jump-kicked her brother in the stomach, causing him to stagger back, holding his gut.

"Aw—Fuck! Cuah!" The Commander coughed up a bit of spit, he wiped his mouth as he slowly recovered. "Goddamn...Take it easy."

Emora stepped up, her arms still folded. She was grinning, her hazel eyes shining.

"Emora...You want to try us now?" Cinder turned to the Warden, smiling.

"We're kind of warmed up. I think we can take her." Cindra said boastfully.

Emora shrugged, a smug grin on her face. "Alright...Fine! Try and hit me."

Both Commanders rushed forward. Cindra came first with a right hook that fell right into Emora's palm. The Warden caught her fist and threw it away.

Cinder rushed forward, attempting to tackle the Warden. Emora shoved Cindra into her brother, causing them to crash into each other and stumble everywhere.

"Gha! Come here!"

Cinder lunged upwards, his fist heading towards Emora's jaw. She moved her head aside, easily dodging it. She punished the failed attempt by sweeping the Commander off of his legs and sending him to the ground. As Emora turned around, a fist was hurdling towards her.

She swiftly stepped aside from Cindra's attack. She grabbed her arm and tugged back with immense strength.

"AAH—OUH!"

Cindra fell fast-first into the dirt, both siblings on the ground, down for the count. With grunts of exhaustion and subtle but irritating pain, they stood back up, grinning at each other.

"COMBINED ATTACK!" They yelled out at once.

They sprinted forward in perfect synch, their fists ready to strike down the Warden. Emora closed her eyes, her face with a wide, open-teeth smile. She extended her arms outwards, in both directions of the siblings.

"What the—"

"Huh?!"

With shocked gasps, both Commanders' found their fists tightly caught in Emora's gauntlets.

Rose and Daisy stood up gasping, both of them watching closely.

With stupendous strength and extreme precision, Emora pulled both of them inwards. Cindra and Cinder collided, their heads banging together. Both of them cried out in pain as they fell to their knees.

"It's all over!"

Emora crouched down and looked at the two Commanders. She chuckled as she placed her forearms on their throats, and spiked them back. Cindra and Cinder both fell back, panting for breath.

"Not bad! I panicked a bit when you both rushed. Let's keep going—"

Suddenly, the noise in the Fortress rose in the courtyard. The voices of the wall guards could be heard yelling, and the sound of the large gate being opened rang through the entire base.

"They're back!" Cinder cheered as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"Emora, let's go!" Cindra urged, fanning herself with her hand.

"They're back! They're back!" Rose and Daisy took off, out of the training yard and towards the courtyard, Cinder and Cindra both ripping off their armor and running after them.

"Yes! Finally...It's time!"

Emora took off with a powerful sprint towards the courtyard, her footsteps fast and rapid.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Emora's heart became filled with happiness as she immediately recognized the faces of the warriors that were walking through the door. Almost all of the people in Fort Diamond were out in the courtyard, cheering and howling for the return of the Heroes.

Emora smiled as she jogged behind Cindra and Cinder, who trying to get over to their father, who was waiting at the end of the courtyard, holding small golden medals.

The Heroes reached Cinderus and his guards. Cindra and Cinder stood on either side of their father.

Alban was leading the pack, Katsue walking next to him. Cyrus, Elea, and Apollo were all laughing with and high-fiving the villagers and workers of the Fortress.

Once they reached Cinderus, they were all asked to bow down. They fell onto one-knee, kneeling down in respect to their General.

"I'm very, very proud of you. All...Of you. Because of your efforts and sacrifices, we were able to stop the vicious attacks of the Elio Legion that were occurring all over Ashfeld, as well as put an end to the savage, feared, and destructive forces of the Warborn. We avenged every single one of the people that died in the attack on Fort Sapphire and all the victims of the Elio Legion-Warborn Alliance. Our enemy and rival Legion was once again put in their place, and are now enemies of Valkenheim. The Azure Legion will continue to prosper because of your efforts, brave and valiant warriors, and for that, we thank you!" Cinderus announced.

The people of Fort Diamond all cheered and clapped. The Heroes were humble, and only politely bowed and waved back. Excluding Elea, Cyrus, and Apollo, who all whooped and bellowed their own names in chants. The crowd reflected the chants, and the names of the three Heroes were loud in Fortress.

Alban shook his head and laughed. Katsue rolled her eyes, she had her arms crossed, trying not to laugh at the stupid-looking dance that Cyrus was doing.

"Xaltar Timuis, step forward," Cinderus said aloud once the crowd was silenced. The Lawbringer stepped forward and bowed once he was handed a golden medallion.

"Mayako Raju, step forward." Cinderus continued as the Orochi from Cyrus' team stepped forward, and was awarded her medallion.

The General continued, Cinder and Cyrus smiling and silently greeting every single one of the Heroes as they came up.

"Cyrus Isola."

"Elea Dormor."

"Apollo Stone."

"Alban Saldivar."

Cinderus held the final medal. He looked up and frowned.

"Emora Ryon...Come forward."

The Warden stepped out from the crowd, an embarrassed and shameful look on her face. All of the Heroes behind her were looking at her with small smiles, but a hint of worry could be seen on their faces.

"Emora..." Cinderus said slowly.

The Warden's heart picked up its pace. She swallowed deeply and slowly opened her mouth.

"Y-Yes...?"

The General glared at Emora, his deep silver eyes boring into her soul with harsh, unrelenting disappointment.

"Why should I give you this medallion, Emora? Don't think I haven't become aware of your...Early return to base. I was quite confused as to why some of the furniture in my Conference room was missing."

Murmurs of confusion could be heard from the crowd and the group of Heroes. Emora shut her eyes tightly and looked at the floor. Her face reddened with self-hate.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord! I take full responsibility...I apologize dearly...Please, sir...Forgive me for my foolish, idiotic actions...I beg of you..."

Cinderus shook his head. "That's not what I'm disappointed by, Emora. I'm disappointed at the fact that you abandoned your fellow Heroes, and let them attack the Kingdom of Magna on their own, without their leader. We're honestly lucky that most of them returned alive. Those who died should've been avenged to the fullest. You needed to be there, you lost your sense of respect and honor...And left the rest of these brave men and women to do the job for you."

The General's words struck the Emora's delicate heart with unforgiving power. Tears began well up behind her closed eyelids, slowly beginning to seep out from underneath.

"You don't deserve this medal. You returned here to search for another member who had decided to abandon the Azure Legion. You didn't have to chase after them the way you did. Your reasoning for treason isn't even a worthy one. Emora, I expected more from someone like you. From now on, you're no longer part of the Fort Diamond's Conference Board."

Emora opened her eyes with a small gasp; her eyes released the tears that were waiting to come out. They trickled down her red cheeks as she looked up at Cinderus with quivering lips.

"I...I..."

The Warden put her head down and nodded slowly, her hands at her sides.

"I understand...S-Sir..." She finished.

"WAIT!"

A voice came from behind the Warden. Emora turned around a surprised look on her crying face.

"I'm telling you politely sir...Ryon does deserve this medal." Alban said firmly.

More of the Warden's fellow Heroes stepped up alongside him.

"I agree with him. Lord Ryon deserves this medal more than all of us, sir. She's our leader, and she's the one who led us through everything in order to even reach the Kingdom of Magna in the first place." Katsue said sternly.

"I do too. Her leadership helped her own team and my team get past obstacles we couldn't handle ourselves. She's the reason we were able to defeat Einar's forces and bring down the Warborn." Elea said as she clutched her fist.

"Absolutely. Sir, Emora was there when all of us couldn't do anything to fight. Whether we were injured, scared, terrified, or simply...unable to move and defend ourselves...She was there to protect us. She was there to do the job we could've done ourselves. She helped us, she defended us, and she was the one to complete the key aspects of every mission." Apollo nodded his head, his gaze resting directly on Cinderus.

"It's true! She was always the Hero to finish the job. Every single time, she was the last one standing on her entire team. We all watched her take out the objective all by herself, without our help. All of our dumbasses just sat there and watched her, feeling useless. We don't deserve these things sir, but Emora? She does. She's our leader, she was our inspiration."

The rest of the Heroes stepped forward, knowing that the Warden's qualities and pure heart were things to admire. Xaltar and Mayako stood side by side with their arms crossed on either side of Alban, along with the other Heroes.

"So...Your actions out on the battlefield make up for your treason?" Cinderus asked.

Emora stayed silent as her friends stood forward.

"They do, sir. Back near the start of our mission, on our mission to take out Gunnvor...He almost escaped us. I had failed to capture him...And so had Hakushi and Katsue. He was about to make his getaway on a boat, and we almost didn't make it if it wasn't for Emora. She leaped onto his boat and took the fight into the frozen lake! She nearly drowned, sir. If it wasn't for her, Gunnvor would've escaped, delivered his plan, and the Warborn would've ravaged Ashfeld." Alban brought up.

Cinderus looked at Emora, his eyes wide with shock.

"Not only that General! When we attacked Caldurn...The Warlord, she saved us ALL! We were unable to fight him...All of us, all of our attacks, all of our forces combined, and we couldn't beat him. We were all too injured to fight, and I'll let you guess who saved all of our asses, sir. We watched as Emora single-handedly defeated Caldurn, and won the entire battle for us." Elea said respectfully.

"Even on the Outpost Gate, Emora stood out, General. Sir...I'll admit...We were weak during the fight against Mildred Azouf. Everyone was occupied taking care of each other, Alban was injured, and I was...Completely out of it for a reason I would like to keep private. We were all hopeless, weak, angry, scared, and desperate for help. We felt useless, and miserable during that fight. But as if we weren't the ones in need, Emora was the one crying at the end of it."

"What do you mean?" Cinderus asked.

"She felt what we felt. I'm telling you sir; she deserves every ounce of credit for this mission. All of us simply accompanied her and supported her when she needed it. We lent her our emotions, and it fueled her with a fury we've never seen from her, EVER. Her strength was the strength that got us through that Outpost, and allowed out armies to enter Valkenheim to assist us in taking down Einar." Cyrus grinned.

"We were determined, brave, courageous, and strong enough to take down the Warborn because of her, General. All throughout that fight, we were thinking of her and making it back home alive. Her words echoed in our heads, her words of encouragement and care. And sir...I would like to respectfully say...That the cause for Emora returning her early is very...Very important to her." Alban protested.

"Hakushi is very important to Emora, father. That's why she returned early. She wanted to prevent her from leaving." Cinder said sternly.

"Their bond is very strong, and Emora didn't want to lose it. She desperately tried to prevent Hakushi from abandoning her team, and she definitely would've stopped her from leaving the Azure Legion as well." Cindra said calmly.

Cinderus was staring at Emora, the medal in his palm.

"Emora Ryon. Is all of this true? Did you really, honestly lead your team to the ultimate victory? Were you the leader that they deserved?" He asked.

Emora had her head down. She was sobbing quietly, it was almost completely silent. She wiped her tears from her eyes and looked up at Cinderus.

"I...I don't know. I did the best I could...Everything I did...I did it for their well-being. I tried my best to be the best leader...I don't even see myself as a leader! It's their choice to decide whether I was good enough for them..." Emora cried.

Cinderus' stern face slowly turned into a smile.

"That's what I was looking for. If you had been arrogant and prideful and responded to my question by completely stating that you were the reason these Heroes achieved their goal, I would've thrown his medallion away, and kicked you off of the Conference Board. But as I expected, you were humble and pure with your answer. I'm starting to see more of this 'golden heart' that you possess, Ryon."

The crowd cheered as Cinderus handed the medallion to the Warden, who slowly took it from him, and fell onto all fours, crying heavily.

Her friends crowded her, comforting and helping her calm down.

"Did we take it too far, Emora?" Cyrus laughed.

"We're sorry!" Katsue giggled.

Emora shook her head, wiping tears from her red face. "You guys are too much...I don't deserve all of this praise...You could've been fine without me...I'm no one to look up too!"

"Don't say that, Emora. Don't believe that for a single second. We're all honored to be so close to you. The entirety of Fort Diamond is happy to have you among them. You're a blessing, Emora. You're our blessing."

The Warden couldn't speak. The put her head down and sobbed loudly, Cinderus and his two children watching with smiles on their faces.

"She's really something...Ain't she?" Cindra laughed.

"I always knew she was special." Cinder said smiled.

"She's a peculiar one. From what I've seen of our dangerous and war-torn world...There aren't many people like her. There are limits to a human's purity. But apparently...There are exceptions in the universe's rule for mortals. Those with good hearts are the ones that suffer the most in a world like this. It's not safe."

Cinder and Cindra frowned, knowing their father was right once again.

"But...She has people who help her. She's strong with them. They all love her and support her. She can make it through this world." Cinder closed his eyes and smirked.

"Indeed. I doubt her way of thinking will ever change. Her perspective of the world is different than ours, and her effect on people is...Confusing. She changes them...She brings out their softer side. The true nature of humanity and the beauty of her morals is what makes her such a magical person. Emora is truly one to cherish. Who knows what one would have to do in order to make her say she doesn't care." Cinderus said with arms crossed.

Cindra and Cinder exchanged worried looks. They turned back to Emora, who was finally standing, her eyes bloated; the look on her face was soft and gentle.

"Damn. How could Airi leave someone like her...?" Cinder whispered.

"We don't know if she wanted to. Maybe she's suffering because of it." Cindra whispered back.

The Commander nodded his head. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

The people Fort Diamond enjoyed a packed festival in celebration of the Warborn's defeat, all of the people socializing, eating, drinking, and dancing. Cinderus sat at a table with Cinder and Cindra, discussing future plans for the Fortress.

Emora, Cyrus, Apollo, Elea, Katsue, and Alban all sat a large table, sharing drinks and laughing at stupid jokes.

"I'm being serious though, it was great. I went out there wearing only my underwear, and I jumped into the snow. It was hella cold! I felt like my balls were about to fall off." Cyrus shook his head.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Apollo laughed.

"Pfft, tell me something I don't know!" The golden Warden replied.

"Quick maths," Apollo smirked.

"Hey, fuck you pal. I can count to fifteen alright? I just...Need more freakin' fingers." Cyrus scoffed. The entire table burst out laughing, Elea almost spitting out her drink as she would usually do.

Emora took a sip from her cup of rum and looked out to the rest of the plaza, where she spotted two townsfolk standing underneath a market stand, kissing discretely in its shadows. Both of them were women, one with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, the other with loose black hair.

The Warden became jealous. She didn't even know who the girls were, but she felt anger boiling up from deep inside her. Thoughts of Airi flooded her mind and left her paralyzed. She snapped out of it when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't think you were the type of person to stare at other people kissin', Emora." Elea teased.

"Pretty damn hot." Cyrus snickered as he looked at the two women go at it.

"Cyrus! You're such a dumbass!" Katsue slapped the Golden Warden, who only laughed and winked.

"I'm just playing, calm down. Emora, you alright?" Cyrus asked.

The Warden sighed. "I'm fine. I just...It reminded me of Airi. But...It also reminded me of what I want to do. Guys...She isn't here at Fort Diamond...Obviously. She...She's gone."

"Do you know where she could be?" Alban concerned.

"Yes...I do. I fainted when I found out. Just...Read it..." Emora muttered as she gave Alban the note Airi had written. His face turned from calm to shocked as he read.

"Well? What did it say?" Elea asked.

"She left...She left the Azure Legion. She's...She's returning to the Myre to marry the son of another clan in order to unite her clan with his. She's staying there forever...She wants to move on..." Alban said quietly.

"Holy shit...It's true..." Apollo shook his head in disbelief as he passed the letter to Katsue.

Emora was nodding her head, on the verge of tears.

"But...She still loves you, Emora. It makes no sense...She wants to move on...She's going to marry someone she doesn't truly want...Just to please the two most powerful clans of the Myre? She should be able to do what she wants!" Katsue shouted.

"It was her choice...Her decision. She wants to go through with it...Even though she doesn't even know the guy she's marrying. She just wants to move on...Or at least try to. But...But I know for a fact that I can't move on! I won't let her go! I can't...I wouldn't be able to be truly happy without her! Guys...I...I want to..."

The Warden's friends looked at her in anticipation of her next words.

"I want to go after her...I want to tell her everything! I want to make things right, I want to tell her I'm sorry, I want to tell her that I want her, that I need her! I want to let her know that we've all forgiven her, that I've forgiven her! She's wrong about herself...She's confused! I want to tell her...Once more, that I love her! And if she doesn't love me...If she rejects me...Then I just want one more...Single kiss...To remember her by..." Emora cried out. She was standing up, and she hadn't even realized it.

"Emora, she does love you. She just wants to try and move on. She wants you to move on as well, but as you've shown us, you can't. Emora...We'll help you." Alban said firmly.

"For sure. We'll go into the Myre and find her so you can tell her how you feel. We know how important she is to you...So we'll come with you." Elea said warmly.

"A rescue mission almost...I'm in. We all want to help you be happy, Emora! Airi is the love of your life, and I know for a fact you won't rest until you get some leverage with her. Trust me, after what you're gonna say to her, she'll be falling all over you!" Cyrus said with enthusiasm and hype.

"But...What about the clans...And her parents? What's gonna happen with that?" Katsue asked. "They're going to be angry at us for trespassing and attacking their clans just to get to their future Empress. Airi is basically royalty now. And they don't know she's in love with you either."

Emora clutched her fist with power. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll fight my way through their forces if I have to! I have to get to her...I just want to hold her one more goddamn time! I'm not expecting her to want to come back with me...I just...I just want her to know how strongly I feel about her."

The Heroes all nodded. "We understand, Emora. What's our plan?" Apollo said firmly.

Emora took a deep breath and signaled for everyone to stand. She walked over to Cinder's table and leaned forward on it.

"Cinder. I'm here to tell you that plan I was talking about." The Warden said sternly.

Cinder and Cindra nodded their heads. "Our father would like to hear as well."

Cinderus sat silently, his hands together with patience. "When you're ready, Ryon."

Emora bowed in respect. "I...I want to go after Airi. Into the Myre, and into the territory of the Urutora and Seinaru Clans. I need to get to her...It means the whole world to me."

Cinderus' eyes widened.

"No! Those two clans are the most powerful clans in the entirety of the Myre! It'll start a war between them and the Azure Legion, and we don't want that! We don't need another war!" The General shouted.

"We don't need to let them know it's the Azure Legion, sir! My allies and I want to do this for our own cause...We'll wear colorless robes...All black, signaling that we're rogues! We'll be completely separate from the Azure Legion, and keep everything in Ashfeld completely safe. Cinderus, please...I need to do this...I need to!"

The General was shaking his head. "I don't get it...Why? Just tell me, why?"

Emora paused; her eyes darted around, looking at Cinderus' questioning face.

"B-Because...Hakushi...A-Airi Hakushi..." The Warden began.

"What about her?!" Cinderus yelled.

Emora flinched, but she took a deep breath and made eye contact with Cinderus.

"I love her."

The General went silent. He looked at his two children, who were nodding.

"You're doing this...For love?"

Emora nodded. "It's for my own sake. If I don't do it...I'll live in misery for the rest of my life. A person can do crazy things for love...This is one of them. It's a suicide mission...But I'm willing to do it."

"So am I." Apollo huffed.

"Same here." Cyrus crossed his arms.

"As am I." Alban nodded.

"I am too," Elea grunted.

"Make it five." Katsue frowned.

"All of you...?" Cinderus asked.

"I'm willing to do it too, father. Emora is very important to all of us, and I've been friends with her for a very long time. She's a beautiful person, who doesn't know much about love. But now that she has someone she truly loves and wants to have one last chance with...I'm going to help her with it." Cinder said sternly.

"I'm want to go too. I know how Emora feels...About what a person can go through for the person they care about. A connection like that is deep and down to its core...Unbreakable. A bond will always be there...And is rarely lost. But now...It's about to be lost, and I'm not letting that happen to someone like Emora." Cindra looked at her father with a serious expression.

The General was looking at all of the Heroes in shock.

"I...All of you...Just to go save one person...Who might not even want to come back to us?"

"I merely want to see her again...But she's about to become an empress...They won't let me come in peace...I know it. They're Samurai...They're serious about this type of thing. But...I don't care. I need to see her again. I want to try. I want to try and get her back...At least try to..." Emora urged.

The General shook his head.

"All of you fine Heroes...And my two children...Going on this independent mission into the Myre? For a cause so...Strange and...Hard to understand?"

Emora leaned forward.

"If only you knew what I'm feeling. Sir...General Cinderus...I need her. She means everything to me. I want...Nothing...More..." Emora said slowly.

Cinderus closed his eyes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"This is your choice. All of your choices. It is not my, nor the Azure Legion's fault...If something happens to any of you out there. My children...Are you sure you want to do this?" The General asked his offspring.

"I'm sure, father." Cinder nodded.

"Thank you, father. I'm sure as well." Cindra smiled.

"Very well. You must notify me when you all take your leave. Take your time in preparation."

Emora stood up tall and bowed. "Thank so much sir! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Just be warned, young ones."

The Heroes nodded, paying close attention.

"The Samurai are relentless. Their battle techniques are like none other. Faster, cleaner, more agile fighters. They'll be dangerous enemies." Cinderus warned.

Emora nodded her head. "It'll be taken into account. Thank you again, sir."

And with that, the Heroes went off to begin their resting, and in preparation for the rescue mission. They all began to train, getting conditioned for the terrain and enemies in the Myre. Any wounds they had were treated and almost fully healed. Their robes were dyed fully black, and their armor shined silver.

Within three days, the group of Heroes was ready to depart towards the Myre.

"You're leaving again?!" Rose cried.

"You just got back!" Daisy wailed.

"I know...I know. But...It's important. Really...Really important." Emora said softly.

The two girls hugged Emora tightly; they reached up and repeatedly kissed the Warden's neck and cheeks.

"We'll miss you..." Rose said quietly.

"Be careful...Okay?!" Daisy yelled.

Emora nodded. "I will. Don't worry. Take care you two."

The Warden walked out of Arun Steel's old house, which now fully belonged to Rose and Daisy. She walked out onto the courtyard, where her other allies were waiting.

"You ready for this, Cinder, Cindra?" Emora asked.

"We both are. That training really helped us get back into shape, and into the fighting groove. The question is...Are you ready, Emora?" Cinder answered, his sister placing her longsword onto her back.

The Warden sighed and nodded her head. "I sure hope so."

The Heroes all mounted their horses and looked back at Cinderus and his guards, who were setting them loose. A small crowd of people had gathered, confused as to why their Heroes were leaving again.

"Good luck on your mission, Heroes. Take extreme caution, and do your best to return back home." Cinderus said loudly.

"We will, thank you, sir!" Emora nodded.

"Very well. Until we meet again!"

With that final farewell, the Heroes all took off on their horses. Emora could hear as the gate closed behind her, and her horse picked up speed. She led the way onto the trail that led into the Myre.

"Alright. I'm coming, Airi...Please...Please be okay."

* * *

 **In the Myre...**

Hakushi sat across from Daigo Kaneko, her future husband. He was a handsome, young fellow. His black hair was shiny and smooth to the touch. His deep brown eyes were always clear, his well-toned face and perfectly chiseled jawline and nose made him quite attractive. His voice was silky and gentle, but deep and powerful when it needed to be. But even with these stunning physical qualities, Hakushi knew nothing of his personality, and of the type of person he was.

The two drank tea in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

"You are so beautiful, my dear Airi. I'm happy to be taking your hand in marriage. Tell me, what took you so long to return to your family? What was there in Ashfeld that kept you from returning to the beauty of the Myre?" Daigo asked.

The Nobushi sighed. "It was nice over there. The people were nice...The views were nice...Everything was just...Really calm and simple. There wasn't much to worry about...And I wasn't on missions, I...I had someone to be with. I enjoyed them a lot...I miss them."

Daigo nodded his head. "Ah, I see. Your way of speech has changed. It is much...Smoother, and quicker. A trait of the Knights, I suppose?"

Airi nodded her head.

"I understand. Oh, and I'm dearly sorry about the person you so dearly miss. I'm sure they're doing fine now, wherever they are. You mustn't worry, for once our two clans are united by our marriage; you can visit!" Daigo said with a smile.

"I...I don't want to. I'm trying to move on from them..." Hakushi murmured.

Kaneko raised his eyebrow. "Why? Did they treat you badly? Do you not like them?"

Airi began to get tense.

"N-No! I love—I MEAN! Fuck! No I-it's not that! I'm...I'm..." The Nobushi was stuttering profoundly, her flustered movements nearly made her spill her tea.

"Are you okay, my love?" Daigo asked.

Airi's heart sparked with rage, but she managed to control herself.

"Y-YES! I'M FINE! DAIGO...I NEED TO GO! I'M SORRY!"

With those panicked words, she abruptly stood up and sprinted towards her quarters, leaving Daigo sitting alone, confused and silent.

Airi ran to her room and slid open the door. She nearly pulled it out, not yet used to the different structures of her people back in the Myre. She took out all of the jewelry that littered her hair and cleaned off the paint on her face. She removed earrings, rings, necklaces, and bracelets. She untied her hair fully and let it run loose. She panted as she leaned up close to her mirror, staring deeply at her reflection.

"He called me his love...No...I can't do this!"

The Nobushi put her head down; she shut her eyes tightly, trying not to think of anything.

"This is so hard...Too hard! I can't...I don't want too! I have too...It's my destiny...My job as the daughter of Atsuto Hakushi! I am the Empress of the soon-to-be SaikyōClan! I am...I am!"

Airi looked herself in the mirror and realized she was crying. She let out a pitiful sob as she shook her head and leaned against the mirror.

"No, I'm not! I'm not! I'm Airi...Plain, old Airi..."

The Nobushi took one more look at herself in the mirror.

"Daigo won't help me when I'm like this...He won't think I'm beautiful without all of this...Stupid jewelry and makeup...Only one person thinks I'm beautiful without all of this shit! Only one person would help me when I cry...Only one person truly loves me..."

Airi slowly fell to her knees. She put her head down as she fell onto all fours, crying.

"Emora...Where...Are you now...?"

* * *

 **Fuck me, man, it takes hours to come up with this dramatic crap. Hey, I still like writing it though! I mean what can I say...I'm cheesy.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Enemy Kensei

**Alright, so this is the beginning of the end! It's the first of the final six chapters that are left in this story.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 13: Enemy Kensei**

Emora's horse sped in front of the other steeds as she turned left onto another trail. The Warden could hear the gallops of her allies' horses behind her own. The Myre was humid and fairly windy. There were many trees, and the ground was always moist and muddy. The structures of the Samurai were strange and unique, the rooftops and walls looked drastically different than the 'normal' way the Knights and Viking's built them.

The trees cast constant darkness over the Myre, but in some clearings, the sun shined bright. The shadows in the deep woods could easily conceal a Samurai fighter that the group of Heroes wouldn't be expecting. Despite it being around midday, the lighting in the Myre seemed dim and almost ominous.

Emora's horse came to a stop as she had commanded. The rest of the Heroes stopped as well, awaiting orders or further instruction. The Warden looked at a new map of the Myre that the Orochi known as Mayako had made for the group.

"Mayako did a fantastic job with this map. Do your maps all look the same?" Emora asked. All the Heroes nodded in response.

"She spent all afternoon working on them yesterday. She knows the Myre like the back of her hand. She knows of almost every clan in the Dawn Empire, and the many villages, cities, and fortresses within their territory." Cinder explained.

"Hm. Mine has a bit of mustard on it. How rude." Cyrus huffed.

Cinder chuckled and turned to the golden Warden. "She must've gotten hungry while making them. What can you do?" He shrugged.

Cyrus nodded his head. "Nothing...And that pisses me off. I'll get her back one day..."

Katsue was looking around in complete silence. The other Heroes watched as her horse slowly trotted forward, carrying the wandering Shinobi.

"I missed my home. It feels good to be back again." Katsue said out loud, her voice smooth.

Elea tilted her head to the side. "Why'd you ever leave? This place seems pretty calm. Albeit...A bit creepy."

Katsue shook her head. "Ever since the Cataclysm hundreds of years ago...The Samurai have never really been the same. That disaster tore our entire world apart and is the reason why all of our peoples are together in the first place. You guys really think the Knights, Vikings, and Samurai were always naturally together? Hell no...It was different back then."

"Hm. The entire world changed. It brought our nations together, but at the same time it tore us all apart." Emora muttered.

"Our ancestors struggled to survive for many years. Our father told us of it, how his grandparents and their grandparents all had to fight to survive. Everyone was a wanderer back then...Every man for himself. Small civilizations began to start, and conflict arose. We should be grateful that we grew up and live life in an actual society today. Back then...It was pure mayhem." Cindra sighed.

Katsue nodded in agreement. "Everyone was lost. But we found our way. Yet...The Samurai still struggle amongst themselves. Ever since our first Emperor died...Everything's been absolute chaos. There are way too many small clans and rebellions, small villages that are unprotected, and blood-thirsty assassins that kill for no worthy or honorable reason."

The Heroes all looked at Katsue, listening to her passionate words. It was the first time hearing the Shinobi act serious about something.

"We fight and die for our ancestors, we live by the rules of old...But it's hard sometimes. We need to move on and focus on establishing order among ourselves. Emperor Hakushi...Airi's father...He's a good man, but sometimes he's too...Passive. Crime, anarchy, and disorder riddle the Myre. His wife isn't any better. They're both caring, honest people...But the Myre needs leaders who can make things happen."

Emora put her head down and exhaled. "I guess that's where Airi gets her caring, gentle nature from. I...I don't believe that she never told me any of this. You would think that telling your girlfriend that you're basically royalty among the Samurai is pretty important...But apparently not." She said with irritation.

"I would think she would tell you too. Many of the Samurai Heroes in the fortress recognized her surname. I myself was quite surprised to see her among the Knights. But I can see why...The Myre still isn't in the best of shape." Katsue said with a dull tone.

It was true. As the Heroes looked around, the mood and appearance of the Myre kept on getting more depressing. The almost never-ending swamp that was the territory of the Dawn Empire was murky and wet. A layer of fog covered the levels above the marsh, restricting vision heavily. One could not even see beyond the tree lines without having to squint or get closer.

The Samurai had built their cities and major civilizations upon the mountains and hills, far away from the lower swamps of the Myre. Villages and towns that remained in the marsh were overgrown and were always in despair and in a constant struggle to survive. The reasoning for Airi becoming a Nobushi was to try and help those people who weren't as fortunate to live up in the major cities.

"Well shit. You're damn right, Kat. This place ain't doing too hot." Apollo huffed.

"Yeah...But from here on out, we should be careful. Mayako's map says that there are some small clans nearby in these areas. Who knows...They could be rival clans, and the last thing we need is to get caught up in a turf war. The Urutora Clan palaces are farther up in the mountains so our horses will have to stay down here in the swamps." Katsue announced.

"Alright. Let's keep moving then." Emora nodded. She gave her horse a small kick, and she took off down the muddy path. Her horse stomped on puddles, which splashed dirty rain-water everywhere. The Heroes rode through the Myre, deeper and deeper into Samurai territory. The Urutora Clan's palaces and castles were large and beautiful, being so high up in the mountains, the view of the Myre from up above was stunning, and the air was fresh and cool. Their cities were large and wealthy, their economy thriving. Clans like the Urutora and Seinaru Clans were usually the ones to be interacting with the Knights and Vikings.

But the deeper they went, the higher the danger. Guard outposts of the Urutora Clan had to be avoided; the Heroes had to waste time finding another way around. This would prove difficult, as the swamps weren't exactly pleasant walking grounds. By the time they reached the major palace, the Hakushi Province, it was nightfall.

The Hakushi Province was the largest of the cities and palaces in the entire Myre. As the name suggests, it was founded by the Hakushi generation, and built from the ground up as one of the first major civilizations since the cataclysm. Being the main stronghold of the Urutora Clan, this is the palace where Airi would likely be staying at. It was large, wide, and highly populated territory. The Heroes would have to get to the core estate of Atsuto Hakushi's luxurious home.

It would prove difficult, but not impossible.

* * *

 **Nightfall...**

Eight horses were tied up in a secluded part of the forest. Eight Heroes stood before a large wooden gate, a Japanese symbol embedded on the front of it. Behind the gate, a long, wide staircase could be seen that led up to what looked like to be a massive collection of buildings and houses. On their way there, the Heroes had seen many large cities and villages. They had learned that the colors of the Urutora Legion were black and gold, while the colors of the Seinaru Clan were white and gold. The two clans seemed to be a perfect match for each other and would be able to fuse smoothly.

"You know...Something's botherin' me. The Myre is in such a bad condition because of the emperor, right?" Cyrus asked.

Katsue shrugged. "I've already said that the Emperor is a good man. Both of the Hakushi's are gentle people, but they are too neutral. They have made attempts to stop the rampant civil wars in the Myre, but...Some Samurai are just...Far past a point of return. They've been blinded by their lives growing up, and how the Myre has treated them and their families for all these years. They're unhappy with the progression of the Samurai...How we've been in a mostly dormant state, and haven't been able to advance in any major way at all. Their morals are bleak, and the rebel clans only seek to provide for themselves. Nowadays, it seems we can't stop beheading one another." The Shinobi explained.

Cyrus nodded, he sniffed the humid air around him, the fog in the forest still obscuring a bit of everyone's vision.

"It makes sense that this fusion is happening. The Urutora Clan is powerful, despite being extremely docile. Meanwhile, the Seinaru Clan is a bit brisker and attentive of the Myre's issues. It'll benefit the Dawn Empire if these two large powers unite into one. Combining the Urutora Clan's strength and wealth with the Seinaru Clan's dedication and pride, the Samurai will, at last, have a major power to follow. The path they'll pave will likely lead to the enlightenment of the Japanese." Cinder brought up.

Emora let out a small whimper.

"Then...M-Maybe we aren't doing the right thing...What gives me the right to stop the unity of those two clans? If we go through with this...We'll leave the Samurai in a state of desolation and need. Is my love for Airi really worth more than the well-being of an entire nation?" She asked her allies, the instincts of a Warden kicking into play.

Cindra opened her visor and walked over to Emora. She looked the Warden in the eyes, a serious expression on her face.

"Emora, we're doing this for you. Let me ask you something. How did you feel when Airi first left?"

The Warden put her head down and shuddered. "You know that feeling of pain in your chest and stomach when something really hurts?"

Cindra nodded.

"That's how I felt. Let me tell you...It hurt like hell." Emora mumbled solemnly.

Cindra turned to look at the rest of the Heroes. They all stood in silence, their masks and helmets hiding what their facial expressions looked like. Only Elea's face could be seen, but she only looked tired after traveling through such gloomy territory.

The Commander turned back to Emora. "We can find another way. I know for a fact that you won't be the same without her. Plus...We don't even know for sure if Airi will want to return with us. She might not accept your love."

A sudden jab of pain ripped through the Warden's chest as her heart tanked a massive blow to its morale.

"Don't say that!" Emora cried.

"It's true, Emora. But...If she does, then I know you two will be able to work something out in order to fuse the two clans together. The Hakushi's will understand their own daughter. If she trusts you, then they will too." Cindra said with a softer tone.

Emora sighed in relief; she nodded her head as she looked at the wooden gate.

"How will we get past?" The Warden asked.

Her allies stood next to and behind her as they observed the gate.

"Hm. The gate will have guards. Plus...We don't want the entire Hakushi Province hunting us down if they find out we're inside. We just want to get to Atsuto's home as soon as we can, hopefully undetected." Katsue brought up.

"Home? Tsk...The guy probably has an entire freakin' plot of land with a big-ass manor all to himself and his wife!" Apollo scoffed.

Emora grunted. "That must be where Airi is staying. And since that Daigo Kaneko guy is the groom...He must be there too."

"Not just him, Emora. The ceremony will likely take place quite soon. Daigo's parents, the Emperor, and Empress of the Seinaru Clan will likely be there as well, along with some of their royal guard. They'll have elite imperials providing security during the wedding, from both clans." Katsue shook her head.

The Warden exhaled, feeling discouraged. "Then...What do we do?"

The Shinobi stopped to think, everyone turning to look at her.

"There must be another way in. This is a pretty big city, so there as to be another way to get in other than the central gate. Let's try around the side, on the left, where the fog is thick. We can sneak in, and find our way to Atsuto's manor." Katsue turned to Apollo and smirked.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's try it." Alban nodded.

The Heroes walked past their horses, which were all feeding on a large bag of grain. They treaded on foot, stepping over large roots, fallen trees, and broken pieces of wooden arcs that somehow broke, likely during one of the Myre's famous thunderstorms.

Katsue led the pack, stepping quickly and quietly. She stopped and raised a fist in the air, signaling the Heroes to stop. She closed her eyes and amplified her hearing. She managed to hear Japanese guards conversing not too far away, likely near a side entrance used by villagers to escape the bustle of the city.

The Shinobi turned to her allies and signaled at the vague looking entrance.

"You guys need to distract them. If I can get behind them, I can get us a quiet way in." She whispered.

Cyrus stood up with his fist clenched.

"I got this!"

Apollo quickly stood up and put his hand over the golden Warden's helmet. "Shut up, dickhead!"

"Why'd ya put your hand over my helmet? My mouth is behind my visor." Cyrus laughed, looking at Apollo mockingly.

"Man, shut up! I'm kind of on edge right now." The Centurion backed off and crossed his arms.

Cyrus grabbed Elea's arm as he walked forward.

"Come on, let's go distract em."

"Bet." Elea giggled.

The Berserker and Warden walked forward. As they did so, Katsue sprinted off in silence, towards the staircase the guards were defending.

"I hope this works." Alban sighed.

"It will. I trust in those three." Cindra chuckled.

Elea and Cyrus casually walked hand in hand in front of the small entrance. Now that they were closer, it was revealed that there were six Samurai guards defending the miniature gate.

"Yamero!" A guard yelled as he spotted the two Heroes. The five other guards turned defensive as they held their katanas in their sheaths.

Cyrus and Elea turned to the guard in disarray. "The hell did he say?" The golden Warden turned to the Berserker, who only shrugged.

"Anatahadare!" The Guard shouted as he took a few steps forward, holding his katana tightly.

"English, dumbass!" Cyrus yelled. Elea snorted as she tried to suppress her laughter.

The Guard shook his head as he cleared his throat. "Who are you people?! You do not look like you belong here, you are both foreign! What are your motives for being in the Myre, in Urutora territory?" He asked, his accent thick.

"Oh, that's easy. My girlfriend and I were just trying to find a romantic place for our getaway, you know? We're also really into nature, so we decided that fucking in the forest would be more interesting." The golden Warden said casually.

Elea burst out laughing, slapping her hands over her mouth shortly after.

The Guard narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Leave this area, immediately! You cannot enter the Hakushi Province, for there are important events taking place within the city. Our establishment is not taking visitors or new Heroes at this time, so please, excuse yourselves from the premise!" The Guard ordered.

Cyrus put his hands up in surrender.

"Come on man, we're just passing through."

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Elea smiled.

Two other guards loaded arrows into longbows and raised them, their strings pulled back, ready to fire.

"I've warned you once, I'm not going to warn you again! Leave, now!" The Guard raised his voice even higher.

Cyrus and Elea exchanged glances.

"Sorry bud, but we can't leave just yet. We're on a mission." Elea grinned.

"A mission that involves Airi Hakushi! The daughter of your beloved Emperor." Cyrus crossed his arms and laughed.

The Guards froze. The front guard unsheathed his katana in anger.

"NANDATO?!"

The two guards behind him released their arrows, they whizzed through the air with a piercing sound.

Cyrus took a single step to the side, easily dodging the arrow. Elea fell to a crouching position, the second arrow flying over her head. They both looked up at the guard, their heads tilted.

"That wasn't very nice."

"N-Nanda—GUAH!"

Elea and Cyrus watched as a kunai struck the guard in the neck, blood shooting out like a busted water hose. They looked up to see Katsue crouching on an overhang above the guards. She jumped down and landed on another guard, sticking her sickles into his neck. She quickly stood up to face three guards who were charging at her, katanas raised.

She flipped forward and crouched, dodging an attack from a guard. She stuck her sickle his arm, then got up against his side and sliced his throat open. She watched blood showered the entire area, the Shinobi huffed as she threw him forward.

She kneecapped the second guard in the jaw, causing him to fall back in a stunned state. The Shinobi, with a swift, fast pace, cut the guard's throat twice, then decked him to the side.

She strode forward and launched her kusarigama, hitting the third guard in the heart. She pulled back, the guard stumbling towards her. The Shinobi ran forward and leaped into the air, stepping on the guard's shoulder, then jumping forward, using him as a boost. The guard fell forward, dead. Katsue landed on one leg, then rolled forward. She crouched and threw her sickle forward, hitting the fourth and final guard in the thigh, who was running to ring a bell to alarm nearby guard units.

Just as the guard was about to pull the string to ring the bell, he flung backward, Katsue pulling on him. She brought the guard up to her height, holding him by the neck. The Samurai begged for mercy, asking why the Shinobi was attacking her own people in Japanese. She answered the guard in a quiet whisper.

"Korera wa watashi no hitobitodesu."

She cut the man's throat open, blood gushing out and splattering onto the floor. His body fell forward, the Samurai's quiet gargles caused Katsue to shudder.

Cyrus and Elea walked up to the Shinobi and patted her on the back.

"Nice work Kat. Hey...I know it's probably hard killing your own people. You admired the Urutora Clan. We're sorry. We probably could've killed them ourselves." Cyrus apologized.

"Yeah. But...At least your distraction worked." Elea said in a low tone.

Katsue shook her head. "It's fine. I'm doing this to help someone I admire more than the Urutora Clan."

The Shinobi and the other two Heroes turned to look at Emora, who was walking up the steps to the entrance along with Cinder, Cindra, Alban, and Apollo.

"We're all doing this for her. If anyone's worth it, it's her and Airi." Elea smiled.

"Right on," Cyrus smirked.

Alban told everyone to stand aside as he kicked the door open. The eight Heroes rushed in, expecting more guards.

"Huh. Okay then." Apollo shrugged as he put his gladius down.

The Heroes walked forward, they were surprised to see dozens of people in front of them, going through their daily commute. People were at market stands buying and trading items. Farmers wheelbarrowing hay and food from place to place, messengers sprinting through the streets, women out with their children, who were always running about, playing in the dirt roads. There were paper lamps hanging from the corners of rooftops, the rooftops themselves strangely curved and arched. The windows much more advanced, some walls made of paper. There were many porches and balcony's, beautiful gardens and displays of flowers.

"This entire city is bustling with people. We'll get noticed for sure. We stand out way too much." Alban brought up.

"You're right. We have to be as quick as we can. Take a look around, and try to find the manor where Airi could be staying at." Emora said rapidly.

"Um...I think I found it." Apollo was looking at the far end of the city, a large white and red building that looked like a small palace stood above the other buildings in the Province. It had a tall tower behind it, and pink cherry blossoms were visible in its yards.

People were beginning to take notice of the outsiders. They began to mumble and murmur amongst themselves in Japanese, their faces showing fear and suspicion.

"Jeez...The Japanese aren't too big on newcomers, are they? What're they saying, Katsue?" Cinder asked.

The Shinobi shifted uncomfortably. "I can barely hear them. But I did hear one of the children shout for their mother once they spotted us."

"I wonder why'd they be looking at us." Alban rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

Elea picked up a ball she found at her feet. "Because we stand out like sore thumbs."

The Berserker turned to a small child, who was clutching the skirt of her mother. Both of them looking at the group of Heroes in fear.

Elea crouched onto one knee, holding out the ball to the small child, who was a little girl.

"This yours?" She asked.

The little girl shifted, feeling startled by Elea's strange voice that wasn't high pitched like most Japanese women. The language sounded strange to the girl, making her dig her face in her mother's skirt.

Katsue crouched next to Elea and pointed at the ball. The little girl looked at the Shinobi curiously.

"Anata no bōrudesu ka?" Katsue asked in a soft, high voice.

The little girl nodded. Katsue signaled for her to come to retrieve the ball, a genuine smile on her face. The child inched forward, looking Elea in the eyes as she held the ball out. She grabbed onto the ball slowly, keeping eye contact with the observing Berserker.

"There you go, kid." Elea winked.

The little girl yelped as she ran back to her mother, holding her ball.

Elea and Katsue laughed as they stood up, hands on their hips.

"Sheesh. Not big on foreigners, that's for sure." Apollo shook his head.

"I guess not." Katsue shrugged. She looked around along with Emora and Alban, realizing that they were gaining more attention.

"We should split up and make it to that manor. We'll meet up near the edge of the garden wall. It'll be easier to get there if we don't travel as a group. We'll get noticed less." Alban suggested.

"Alright. Let's go then, we got no time to lose." Cyrus urged.

"Be careful everyone," Emora said softly as all the Heroes dispersed, going in separate directions. The Warden exhaled underneath her helmet, jogging through the streets and in between houses.

"Holy shit, this is nerve-wracking..."

* * *

 **In the manor...**

Within a living room sat the royal families of the Urutora and Seinaru clans. The furniture was fresh and comfortable, sturdy and clean. The walls and windows painted with designs and pictures. Paintings on the walls depicting beautiful landscapes and past Emperors and Empresses.

"Are you sure? Should we not give them more time to know one another more?" Emperor Atsuto asked.

The Emperor of the Seinaru Clan shook his head. "They were meant to be together! They knew each other before the initial proposal, everything will be fine. As soon as the joining of our clans takes place, the Myre will be changed forever. We can do great things together, and our legacies will live on through our proud and almighty children!"

Daigo and Airi sat together on a sofa made for two people, they were holding hands, both silent. Daigo held onto the Nobushi's hand tightly, a small smile on his face. Airi, on the other hand, did not have her fingers wrapped around her fiance's hand, she merely let it rest within his own. Her expression was depressed and downcast.

Airi's mother was sitting next to Atsuto, she looked at her daughter with a small frown.

"Are you okay, Airi? You don't look well." She asked.

"I'm fine, mother. Just a bit...Nervous...About the ceremony and all." Hakushi answered.

"There is nothing to worry about, I will be next to you through the entire thing. Once it's all over, the clans will be united, and the Dawn Empire will prosper under our leadership. The future holds great things for us, Airi." Daigo smiled warmly.

The man was not only Airi's future husband, but he was also a proud warrior. Since a young age, he was taught many types of advanced martial arts, and the honors of being a Samurai. Being trained under his father, who was a former battle Commander, he grew to be a prestigious and reputable Orochi.

Airi shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes...Of course."

The Nobushi's stomach was churning. She felt her face become red with desperation and angst. Her heart was aching, the simple act of being near Kaneko made her entire body tingle with tension. He was an honest, genuine young man who only wanted the best for his home and his people. Airi did not hate him, but at the same time, his priorities controlled him. The Orochi would likely disagree with anything that opposed the union of the Urutora and Seinaru clans.

Suddenly, guards could be heard yelling and running outside the closed doors of the living room. Stumbling and scrambling could be heard, panicked and surprised shouts rang out as the peace and quiet of the Manor was ruined. A guard broke into the room, a shocked look in his eyes.

"Excuse me! I am desperately sorry for interrupting you all, but there seems to be some type of disturbance outside of the civil grounds, near the gardens. We are sending guards to stop the situation, but we thought you all should know."

Atusto tilted his head in disbelief, his wife doing the same. The Emperor and Empress of the Seinaru Clan sat in their chairs, completely silent, their expressions off-guard. Daigo was half standing up, his face concerned. Airi's lips were parted in curiosity, she stood up and left Daigo on the chair.

"May I go check what it is?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Emperor Atsuto answered he stood up from his chair in dominance.

The Nobushi's stance cowered as she felt herself shrink. Her father may be a noble, gentle, and fair man, but he was also powerful and intimidating, as he was respected throughout the entire Myre.

"I can go check for you, darling. Emperor Atsuto, would you like to come as well? I assume it would be important for you to know about the people attacking your estate." Daigo announced as he put his hand on Airi's shoulder, she shifted a bit but stayed silent.

"Yes, guards! Escort us to where this is happening. I would like to meet these daring infiltrators." Atsuto said firmly.

The Guard bowed in response. "Right away, Emperor. Please, follow me."

The Guard led Daigo and Atsuto through the halls and large rooms of the Hakushi Manor. They reached a large doorway that led outside. The 'backyard' of the Manor was a large display of greenery and trees, with ancient Samurai structures that were still standing among the grass and moss, their red and yellow paint faded and chipped. Out back, a large outlook tower was located, a long spiral staircase leading up to the top, where all of the Hakushi Province could be seen. Past the tower was the back exit, and private escape for the inhabitants of the Emperor's Manor that led out into the open Myre, in case of an attack.

It would not be used today.

* * *

 **Outside the Manor...**

The guard, Daigo, and Emperor Atsuto walked out onto a bridge that overlooked a small section of the royal gardens, which were extraordinarily large, and surrounded the entirety of the Manor, excluding the main entrance. They spotted the Emperor's two private guards and assassins, Zhao the Aramusha, and Kiyoshi the Shinobi, the two most elite and feared fighters of the Myre.

"Zhao! Kiyoshi! What's going on down there?!" Atsuto yelled out to them.

Both of them turned around, their arms crossed, their faces covered by their masks. Their black and gold robes shined in the sun, their weapons glistened at their sides. Neither of them responded as both were men of little words. Instead, a guard that was nearby answered for them.

"Emperor! T-There seems to be infiltrators in the Royale Gardens! We have set the entire Manor on lockdown with elite Kensei guards, there's no way they're getting in!" The man yelled.

The Emperor looked at Daigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are they, soldier?" Daigo asked.

The Guard shook his head.

"We are not sure, Lord Kaneko! But they are not all Samurai bandits, like usual! They seem to be...Well...Most of them seem to be Knights, my Lord! But there are also some of our own in the group, as well as the savages from the North Mountains, Vikings, my Lord! All dressed in black, we cannot identify them!" The Guard responded.

Daigo rubbed his chin. Suddenly, a Knight bearing black-iron armor and a long sword sprinted around the corner, her boots splashing on the fairly muddy ground. She passed underneath a small shrine and sprinted forward as two Samurai guards pursued her.

"What the—" Daigo exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Emperor Atsuto said in surprise.

Zhao and Kiyoshi put their arms on their sides, both of them alert for an attack. The Guard sprinted forward with his katana out. Everyone watched as the Knight disposed of the three guards as if they were nothing put peasants. She panted heavily as she looked ahead, her vision darting between all the different Samurai.

"Oh, shit..."

Just then, two more Knights, both also bearing black-iron armor and wielding longswords dashed around the corner, panting heavily.

"Emora! We've been had! We should get out of here as quickly as possible!" One of the Knights yelled.

"Come on! We'll get overrun! Emora, let's go!" The other Knight yelled. This one was a woman.

The front Knight turned to them and raised her hand in the air.

"Go back the other way! The others need your help! I'll run back if I find another way in!" She yelled.

The two other Knights shook their heads. "You need to get out of here too!"

The front Knight once again yelled at her two allies. "We're already in here, we're doing this! If you want to leave, then go ahead! I came here for my own reason; you didn't have to come with me! If you don't want to help, then just leave! I'm going to find her on my own if I have to!"

"E-Emora..." The male Knight stammered.

"Cinder, she's right."

The female Knight turned to the front Knight, her voice gentle. "Okay, Emora. We'll go help the others. But I doubt there is another entrance besides the front door. If you find one though...You have to run back and tell us, okay? Please...Be careful."

The front Knight nodded. "I will, thank you, Cindra. And Cinder, I didn't mean to offend you. But...I have to do this. Tell the others that if they find a way in, to TAKE IT! We can meet up inside the Manor. Chances are she'll end up coming to us if these Samurai are going to evacuate."

"Alright. These gardens are huge though, almost like a miniature Myre, so watch out for traps and ambushes. But for now..."

The male Knight looked up at the Samurai that were watching the situation.

"Take care of the ones in front of you." He finished. With short waves, the two Knights turned around and sprinted around the corner of the Manor, back towards the front. They jumped over fallen trees and roots as they disappeared.

The blonde-haired Knight now stood alone, her ponytail resting on her shoulder. She looked up at the Samurai who were looking down on her.

"Nice to meet you all..." She said nervously.

Daigo and Atsuto huffed.

"And just who are you, Knight?" The Emperor asked.

The Knight straightened her figure and stuck her sword into the ground.

"My name is Emora Ryon. That's all you really have to know."

Daigo tilted his head.

"Why are you here? Along with your little...Brigade of warriors?" He asked.

Emora took a deep breath. "Why should I tell you? I know for a fact the Samurai is against what I'm doing, considering that something really important is happening soon."

Daigo and Atsuto exchanged glances. Kaneko turned back to Emora, a serious look in his eyes.

"Just how do you know of these important events? What is it you've heard?" The Orochi asked.

"I know that the Urutora and Seinaru Clans are being united quite soon. By the marriage of Airi Hakushi and Daigo Kaneko. My cause for being here is to talk to one of the two, and tell them something I should've told them a long time ago."

Daigo's eyes widened with shock. Atsuto shook his head in disbelief.

"How do you know this?" He asked. Daigo put his hand on the Emperor's shoulder, his grip strong. He looked at Emora with an intimidating gaze.

"I am Daigo Kaneko. And this is the Emperor of the Urutora Clan himself, Atsuto Hakushi. Airi Hakushi's very own father." The Orochi said firmly.

Emora froze up. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped behind her visor. She felt her throat tighten as her guard fell, and she took a few steps back. The Warden closed her eyes tightly, trying to overcome the massive headache that had suddenly come over her.

"D-Daigo..."

The Orochi shifted.

"Let me ask you once more, Knight. Why are you here, and how did you get this information?" He asked loudly.

Emora clutched her fist and longsword. She looked up at Daigo, her breathing deep and slow.

"I'm here to claim Airi Hakushi's heart. And ask for her hand in marriage." The Warden said firmly.

Daigo and Atsuto yelled out in surprise. Even Zhao and Kiyoshi exchanged short looks as they turned to Emora with confused stares.

"NANDA—What the hell did you just say?!" Daigo shouted.

"You? A Knight? Marry my daughter?! NEVER! Not after what you have done! I do not even know who you are, rogue!" Atsuto yelled.

Emora fell onto her knees; she took off her helmet and held it on her lap. She looked up, tears in her eyes, her jaw shaking.

"Please Emperor Atusto...I beg of you! Airi has told me of how kind and generous you can be...She was the one who told me all of this herself! She trusts me, Emperor...I...I used to be her lover! But...Something went wrong...And I made her do this. Emperor Atsuto, you have to understand...I'm NOTHING without your daughter! I've fallen in love with her...And I won't leave until I get some type of closure with her! Please your highness...I beg of you...Let me speak to her! At least let me hold and kiss her one last, final time!" The Warden pleaded.

Daigo was twitching with fury, Zhao and Kiyoshi dead silent, both of them emanating an aura of pure death. The Emperor himself was wide-eyed and stunned.

"I...I have never heard of any of this. My daughter has never even spoken your name...Ever. Has she spoken of this Knight to you, Daigo?" Atsuto asked.

The Orochi slowly shook his head. "But it doesn't matter! Airi and I are getting married later today, at sundown! The shrine will be lit and our blood will be eternally bonded together under the spirits of our mighty ancestors! Our clans will fuse and the Dawn Empire will rise up from the ashes and claim its spot as the strongest power in this world! The gods themselves will favor us, and the Myre will flourish as it once did, brighter than ever! And I won't let someone like you, a Knight, ruin that future for us, Samurai, over some stupid, broken love!" Daigo yelled.

At that moment, Emora's sadness turned to rage. Her hatred for Daigo sparked, her entire soul became drowned in dark energy that consumed the Warden's, golden heart. Her body tensed up with strength as she felt something charge up in her chest. Her eyes dilated as she stood up and opened her mouth, her throat strained and throbbed as she released a furious yell from deep within her gut.

Atusto and Daigo stepped back after hearing such a noise. Zhao and Kiyoshi closed their eyes and shook their heads, trying to shake the ringing in their ears.

"My love for Airi may be broken...But what I'm trying to do here today is take my last chance to try and fix it! Don't you dare call something like that stupid! Not when it's that important to me!" Emora yelled.

"I stand by what I said! I won't let you ruin this opportunity for the entire Samurai people!"

Emora shook her head desperately. She turned to Emperor Atsuto, who was silent and idle.

"Please your highness...I'm only trying to fix things with her! All I want to do is talk...And if she doesn't accept me...If she denies my love...Then I'll leave in peace. She can marry Daigo and live her life without me. Hell, I don't think I'll even want to live anymore if that happens. You can kill me if she rejects my confession..." The Warden said solemnly.

The Emperor's soft, nurturing side came into play. He suddenly felt sad for Emora, realizing how much his daughter truly meant to someone who wasn't family. He had always pitied the fact that he would have to force the marriage of his daughter with Daigo, not giving her the opportunity to choose her own love. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"All you want to do is that?" He asked.

Daigo turned to the Emperor, shocked. "You cannot seriously be considering this, your highness! No!"

"Silence, Kaneko. Knight, answer my question." Atsuto said firmly.

Emora nodded her head.

"I just...I just want to tell her how much I love her...How much I need her. That's all...I want her to love me, but if she won't...Then...That's that I guess..." The Warden murmured.

Atsuto narrowed his eyes.

"And if my daughter accepts your love...What will happen then? Will the fusion of the Urutora and Seinaru Clans be forever canceled?" The Emperor asked.

Emora shook her head rapidly. "No! No! I came into this with that in mind, your highness! We can work something out to fuse the clans another way, I know we can! There has to be another way to do it besides marriage, right?"

The Emperor nodded his head. Just then, two voices called out to him, catching his attention.

"Atsuto? Is everything alright?" His wife called out to him.

"Father? What's going on?" Airi asked, standing next to her mother.

Guarding the two women was Daigo's trusted childhood friend, who had become a royal guard, sworn to protect the ones in power. He was a Kensei of the highest prestige, almost as skilled as Zhao and Kiyoshi themselves.

The two walked out onto the bridge, their voices were worried and concerned. Airi turned to look below at who her father was speaking to. As soon as their eyes met, Airi and Emora both froze immediately.

Daigo's eye was twitching as he watched the situation unfold. His friend was standing next to him, along with the guard that had escorted him in the first place. Atsuto and his wife both watched as Airi's eyes were fixed on Emora.

Both of the girls struggled to compose any words as they stared at one another.

"W-Who is she?" Airi's mother asked.

Atsuto smiled. "Our daughter's true love."

Airi walked forward and leaned over the railing of the bridge, her hand dangling off the edge. Emora slowly walked forward and got up underneath the bridge, she lifted her hand up into the air and left it suspended.

The Nobushi quietly moaned as she stretched down, her heart beating too quickly for common sense.

"I...I can't reach you..." She sobbed quietly.

Emora exhaled a long, desperate breath. "That's fine..."

For a few seconds, the Heroes stared at each other, taking in each other's beautiful faces and longing stares. Finally, they blinked into reality, both of them crying tears of joy.

"Emora! Emora you came! I don't believe it...You came for me!"

"I would never leave you, never! Airi, please...Please talk to me again!"

Daigo was shaking with rage.

"No...No! I won't let this happen!"

Atsuto turned to Daigo, his expression confused.

"What're you talking about?"

The Orochi grit his teeth in anger.

"The only true way of fusing two clans together is through spiritual marriage! Through the joining and union of two royal bloodlines! The Hakushi's and The Kaneko's need to come together in order to combine our two clans! And if Airi won't marry me...If she won't go through with the marriage...Then that can't happen!"

Atsuto turned to his wife, who was shaking her head. Tears of happiness in her eyes, having seen her daughter be so happy gave her enormous joy.

He shook his head. "We've decided to let Airi make her own decision. We can find another way."

Daigo shook his head. "No...NO! You stupid Knight...YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Airi turned around in fear; Emora's gaze fell onto Daigo, who was flooded in rage.

"GIVE ME THAT!"

The Orochi snatched his guard's katana, making everyone, even Zhao and Kiyoshi exclaim out in surprise.

"The Dawn Empire needs to earn its rightful place in the world! The Myre was supposed to prosper under the leadership of the Saikyō Clan! But if it can't...Then so be it! Forget the Urutora Clan, and forget the Hakushi's! The Myre shall rise up with the power of the Seinaru Clan, and the Seinaru Clan alone!"

"What?!" Atsuto gasped.

"DAIGO, NO!" Airi cried.

In the blink of an eye, Daigo stuck his sword through Atsuto's stomach. The Emperor gutted out with blood, his face mortified. His body fell forward, completely limp. With another swift strike, Daigo stuck his katana through the heart of Airi's mother. She let out a short yelp before falling over the railing and down onto the ground below.

Zhao and Kiyoshi looked up, their eyes wide. Airi was on her knees, crying loudly and uncontrollably.

"MOTHER! FATHER! NOO!" The Nobushi cried.

Daigo turned to his friend, who was standing quietly behind him.

"Raiko, please take care of that Knight. She's nothing but an idiot thinking she could get in the way of my plan." He said firmly.

The Kensei nodded his head. He jumped over the railing of the bridge and rolled as soon as he hit the ground. He stood before Emora, his sword over his shoulder.

"As for you two." Daigo turned to Zhao and Kiyoshi.

"If you work for me, you shall be repaid with riches far greater than those Atsuto could've ever given you." He grinned.

With no words in response, the two assassins paused and looked at one another. They looked up at Daigo, hesitant. But after a few seconds, they slowly bowed in respect.

"Good. You can come with me then, as my new private guards. And...As for you..."

Daigo grabbed Airi by the arm tightly, making her cry out in pain.

Emora's entire body pulsed with fury. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Daigo laughed as Airi stood in his grasp, crying miserably.

"I need an Empress. And she's going to be it. Isn't that right, Airi?"

He grabbed the Nobushi's chin, and forcefully pulled her close. Airi's eyes widened as she felt Daigo sloppily kiss her. She whimpered and moaned furiously, squirming and flailing to try and get loose, but the Orochi's grasp was far too strong.

Emora watched in horror, her eyes burning with rage. Her face grew red, her eyelids twitched, her veins throbbed with anger. Tears of detest trickled down her face. She watched as Daigo sucked back on Airi's bottom lip and pulled back, a large grin on his face.

"I'll tell you one thing, Knight. She's definitely a good kisser."

Emora burst.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOU APART, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME HERE! COME HERE, YOU FUCKING PRICK! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL REDUCE YOU TO DUST!"

She charged forward, only to get pushed back by the Kensei.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! DAIGOOOO!"

The Orochi held Airi in his grasp; he was talking with some of his guards. The Nobushi was panting heavily, looking at Emora with dull eyes. Daigo's kiss had drained her of all her dignity. She shook her head slowly, her lips quivering with terror. She reached out for the Warden and mouthed one single word that caused the Knight's heart to turn from black with rage, to golden with vengeance.

 _"Help."_

The Warden gasped. She watched as Daigo laughed and turned to look at her once more.

"It was a good attempt, but I'm afraid it's no use. I've made my decision, and it's final. I will be the savior of the Samurai people. Raiko, kill her."

"NO! EMORA! EMORAA!" Airi cried as she was taken away by Daigo. Zhao and Kiyoshi got up on the bridge and walked after him.

"AIRI! I'LL COME FIND YOU!" Emora cried.

She turned to the Kensei in front of her, her eyes narrowed.

"I was ordered to kill you. By the new Ruler of the Dawn Empire, Daigo Kaneko." Raiko said firmly as he got into a battle stance.

Emora huffed. "You're in my way. I have someone I love that needs my help, and I won't let you stop me. Not only that but what Daigo is doing is wrong. I'll make sure he doesn't succeed. I'll stop him, and bring justice to the Hakushi family, and the Urutora Clan."

The Kensei shook his head. "We'll see about that."

Emora got into a battle stance.

"That we will."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Where the hell is Emora?" Alban yelled as he cut down three Samurai guards.

Elea dropkicked a guard into the ground, killing him instantly. She performed a backward kick-up, twirled around, and struck another in the neck. She then used her left axe to send a third guard onto his back. She came down with her right axe onto the guard's stomach, his death-cry was loud and painful.

The Berserker stood up and laughed.

"I'm not sure! But wherever she is, she's missin' out!"

The Berserker grabbed a tomahawk from her belt and launched at a Samurai, hitting him right between the eyes.

Alban shook his head; he stood in a circle with his other allies in the center of a large garden. The ground was wet with rain-water, the trees and bushes around them gave the Samurai many ambush points, but the circle of Heroes was too tightly guarded.

Cinder and Cindra stood back to back, covering each other and killing one another's targets. Cyrus and Apollo covered the outer rim, massacring the amateur level guards. Elea ran around, killing everything in her path, while Alban stood stationary, killing only those who came his way and around his allies. Katsue was using her ranged kusarigama to strategically pull her enemies away from her friends, and into her deadly grasp.

A loud voice came from a balcony that could be seen through the trees. On it stood Daigo, Zhao, and Kiyoshi. The new Emperor looked angry; he raised his hand in the air to signal his assassins to go forth.

"Kill them all. I know you can do it."

The two warriors exchanged glances and gave Daigo a single nod each. They got up on the railing and dived off, performing a swift somersault in the air, and landing with their fists planted into the ground. They rolled forward, brushing off the landing, and stood up, their weapons unsheathed.

"These guys look serious..." Cinder panted.

"Gh!" Cindra pushed a dead guard off of her sword and turned towards the two fighters. "Whew...Huh? Who're they?"

Apollo huffed and cracked his neck; he walked forward, standing in the middle of his other allies. "There's seven of us and only two of them. We can take em, come on."

Zhao and Kiyoshi stretched and cracked their joints. Zhao twirled his two blades around, while Kiyoshi spun both of his kusarigama's together, using the chains as a jump rope.

"The hell is this, a circus?" Elea laughed.

Suddenly, both of the assassins rushed forward at a blinding speed. They dove into battle, their eyes set on their opponents.

"GO!" Alban yelled.

Zhao dashed to the side, dug his foot into the ground, arched his leg, and then launched forward with tremendous force. He clashed blades with Cinder, whose arms vibrated with the force of the impact.

"What the?!" He exclaimed. The Commander retreated, but not fast enough. Zhao brought his sword down on his chest, cutting down his torso, and causing Cinder to lash out in pain. The Aramusha back-kicked him bluntly, sending him flying back.

"CINDER!" A voice yelled out.

Zhao turned to look at Cindra, who was charging forward at full speed. She paused and lowered her stance, rushing forward in a shoulder charge. The Aramusha swiftly side-stepped the attack, launched his kneecap into the Commander's gut, then spun around and crashed his heel into the side of her head, knocking her to the ground with horrifying speed. He rushed forward towards Alban, who was standing in guard.

"SHIT!"

The Highlander managed to block two of the Aramusha's attacks before falling victim to a flying knee-cap that hit him in the jaw. His head flew up into the air as he staggered back, gritting his teeth in pain. He watched as Zhao landed, and flung his leg up into the air. With a powerful up-kick, Alban flew up into the air and fell onto his back, almost completely blacked out.

During all of this, Kiyoshi was dealing with four opponents. He dodged, ducked, and weaved through all of their attacks with precision and agility. He flew up into the air and launched his foot right into Cyrus' throat.

"CAUH!" The golden Warden croaked, he staggered back, trying to breathe through his mouth.

The Shinobi turned and threw his fist up, upper-cutting Elea, and sending her hurtling back into a tree. He turned to Apollo, who threw his own fist forward, and after missing, he slashed his sword out three times. By kicking the Centurion's kneecap, Kiyoshi was able to force Apollo onto one knee. He finishing spinning and launched his right leg towards the fighter's head. Surprisingly, the Centurion was able to barely block the attack with his forearm.

"Hm." Kiyoshi hummed.

"HA! GOT YOU!" Apollo remarked, but the victory was short-lived. Almost right after, Kiyoshi pulled his leg back and instead kicked upwards with his left leg. Apollo grunted out in pain, he fell onto his back, groaning. The Shinobi faced his own kind as Katsue stood before him.

Zhao rallied back to back with Kiyoshi, both of them not even breathing heavily after fighting. They watched as all the Heroes slowly stood back up.

"What the hell...Agh! Their attacks fuckin' hurt..." Cyrus groaned.

Elea cracked her neck back into place as she stood up. "How...H-How are they so fast? They hit hard and firm...We've taken too much damage already..."

Cinder and Cindra helped each other up; they looked at the Samurai Heroes in terror.

"Their fighting styles...The martial arts they use...It's way more advanced than the fighting we're used to seeing. We're simply far too slow to compete..." Cinder panted.

"Fuck...They can perfectly analyze our guards and find the exact opening where they can deal the most amount of damage in the shortest amount of time...It's amazing." Cindra moaned, holding her side.

Zhao and Kiyoshi turned to Katsue, who was the only one they hadn't fought.

"Zehi." Zhao said quietly.

"Watashitachi to tatakau." Kiyoshi finished his allies' sentence for him.

Katsue got into a battle stance; she whipped her ponytail back and forth and winked.

"Daijōbu."

"Katsue, no! Their attacks are too fast! Their kicks are almost impossible to see!" Alban shouted.

Katsue laughed.

"Did you forget? I'm a Samurai too. I know their martial arts. Plus...If they throw kicks...Just throw them back."

She rushed forward, Kiyoshi and Zhao did the same. Everyone watched as the three Samurai traded and blocked hits. Slowly, Katsue began to lose ground as she began to get pushed back by the fast-paced, repeated attacks of the two assassins. But the more she blocked, the more she parried, the sharper her senses got, and the sharper her battle instincts became. She began to get a rough pattern, and when it was finally time, she retaliated.

"HAH!" She yelled out.

"Nani?" Zhao yelped.

Katsue used her kusarigama to cut the Aramusha's arm, causing him to drop one of his swords. Kiyoshi attacked with his own but was only deflected and pushed back. Katsue swiftly kicked Zhao in the stomach, knocking him back. She turned to Kiyoshi and dashed to the left.

"K-Kuso!" He exclaimed as he recognized the technique Katsue was using. He managed to get back into stance to see the move get executed in clear vision.

In the blink of an eye, Katsue disappeared from sight in a small cloud of smoke. Zhao gasped as he jumped back, completely on guard.

"WHAT?!" Elea yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"HOW?!" Alban shouted.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Cindra cried.

"THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Cinder bellowed.

"THE HELL'S GOING ON!?" Apollo howled.

Kiyoshi grit his teeth in anger as he turned around, but by the time he spun, it was too late. As if out of thin air, Katsue appeared in mid-air, her foot propelling forward. With a loud crack, she landed a devastating kick to the enemy Shinobi's head.

"GAH!"

Kiyoshi flew to the side and rolled into a tree. Zhao rushed forward to avenge the brutal hit. He let out a scream of panic as Katsue leaped to the right and disappeared in smoke again. She appeared behind him and kicked him in the back.

"HAH!"

Keeping up her speed, Katsue ran forward and twirled around, throwing her kusarigama forward. It latched onto Zhao's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain. The Shinobi pulled back, causing the Aramusha to stumble forward. Just as he thought Katsue was about to grab him, she disappeared once more and appeared behind him. She jumped into the air and landed a hard-impact jump-kick to the center of Zhao's back, sending him flying into the tree, and onto the ground next to Kiyoshi.

Katsue back flipped twice to put some ground between the fighters. She exhaled deeply and brushed herself off, a stern look in her eyes.

"Hayasugiru?" She asked.

Zhao and Kiyoshi both slowly stood up, finally showing signs of exhaustion. They took deep breaths to calm their panting and brushed themselves off once fully recovered. They both looked at Katsu with firm gazes, their eyes reflecting their feelings of excitement.

"Inshō-teki." Zhao said firmly.

"Saigo ni. Yoi aite." Kiyoshi chuckled.

The two warriors got into battle stances as they took their last deep breaths, both now fully recovered and breathing normally.

Katsue got into a battle stance as well, along with her other allies.

"What're they saying...Katsue?" Alban asked.

The Shinobi smiled underneath her mask.

"Ask them yourself."

Alban looked up at the two assassins.

"What're you saying to our ally?" Alban asked, his voice deep and powerful.

Zhao and Kiyoshi turned to the Highlander, both with their heads tilted.

"She is an impressive fighter. One of the best we have seen in a long time." Zhao responded.

"She made us break a sweat, which is impressive. Finally, we have found someone worthy of a good fight." Kiyoshi huffed.

Katsue giggled.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Of course. Now, show us what else you can do." Zhao huffed.

"Yes, let us see how you can do when we're both serious." Kiyoshi followed up.

"Oh? Alright then. I guess I might as well get serious too." Katsue teased.

The two assassins chuckled.

"Let us begin."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Emora flew back into a wall. She collided with it, releasing a loud cry of pain. She opened her eyes to see a sword heading straight towards her.

"HAH!"

She dodged the attack and plunged her fist into the Kensei's stomach, causing him to gut out in agony, and stagger back, doubled over.

"RAAH!"

Emora upper-cut the Kensei using her sword. A fine line of blood flailed into the sky after the attack. She pushed forward and spun around with her sword out in front of her. Her blade dug into the Samurai's side, gashing a deep cut on his body. The Warden ripped her sword out and raised it to strike again, but this time, Raiko was ready.

"HUAH!"

The Kensei parried the attack and struck Emora with the long pommel of his Odachi. She fumbled back, stunned and disoriented. She felt as her chest was stabbed twice by the tip of her opponent's sword, and then slashed across. She opened her eyes, regaining her bearings, and readying her blade. She watched Raiko's blade hurdled towards her.

"TCH!"

Emora parried the attack and punched the Kensei square in the face. The Warden struck Raiko with her hilt, flipped her sword over, and struck him again on his side.

"AAHHUUGH!"

Raiko kicked the blade upwards, leaving Emora guard-broken. He back-kicked the Warden back, blood flying out of her mouth from the force.

"GAUH!" Emora cried. She watched as Raiko charged forward, his Odachi scraping against the ground.

"FUCK!"

She reached out, attempting to grab the Samurai by the neck. She missed as he side-stepped to the left, passing his long blade through the entirety of Emora's lower waist. Blood spilled out and onto the ground, coloring the muddy water with a dark red tint. She cried out in pain as Raiko thrust his blade into her shoulder, pulled it upwards, and prepared to bring it down on her neck.

"NOO!"

Emora raised her sword to parry, leaving her open. Raiko faked the attack and took a massive advantage. He struck the Warden's side with a clean, deep slash, and then kicked her with massive strength.

"AUUGH!"

Emora flew to the side, blood pouring from her wounds. She rolled to a stop, and got up on all fours, clutching her sword. She stabbed it into the ground and got up one knee, struggling to stand.

"Ggh...Tah...Raiko...You don't have to do this..." She panted.

"I've been ordered to kill you. That is what I plan on doing."

Emora shook her head; she got up on her feet, panting heavily.

"What Daigo is doing is wrong! Don't you see...? He killed the Emperor and Empress of the Urutora Clan! When people find out...They'll be at a loss! This isn't right and you know it..." The Warden argued.

The Kensei shook his head.

"The Seinaru Clan is all the Myre needs to prosper. I stand for my people, and I will not let you ruin Daigo's vision for the Dawn Empire's future."

Emora had recovered her stamina and was ready to attack.

"You're blind, Raiko. Sword Saint? More like a Sword Demon."

"NANI!?" Raiko roared.

The two charged forward at each other, their swords raised. The two clanged their swords together and swept past one another. Emora turned around faster and managed to cut the Kensei's thigh with a deep cut. Raiko grunted out in pain, nearly falling onto one knee. Emora took quick advantage and slashed up the Kensei's body, and grabbed her sword by the blade with her armored gauntlet. She struck Raiko with the pommel of her sword, knocking his head down. She then half-sworded her blade into the Kensei's chest and lifted him up.

"HRAH!"

Emora kicked the Kensei back with all her strength. He gut out in pain as blood flew out from his mask. He spat and coughed as he fell onto his back. He performed a kick-up, taking Emora by surprise.

He rushed forward and began to throw attacks, Emora blocking them. She dug her heel into the ground, and faked a shoulder charge, causing the Kensei to dash. She quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and swung him into a wall. She dug her sword into the Samurai's back, her teeth grit in effort.

"AAAHHHH!"

Raiko struck the Warden with his backhand, and then followed up with a brutal, harsh, unforgiving sucker punch. Emora spat out blood and wiped her nose clean. She moaned in exhaustion as lifted her sword to block an incoming attack. Sparks flew everywhere as the two warriors traded blows and clashed blades.

Raiko snuck in a small cut underneath Emora's soft under-arm, causing her to yelp out in pain. He turned his blade around and slashed her thigh, nearly bringing the Warden to her knees. He brought his sword down to the ground and lashed it up into the air.

Emora felt as the blade ran up her body and cut her right cheek. Blood seeped from her face as she closed her right eye in pain. She watched as Raiko turned around and impaled the Warden through the stomach, the Kensei facing the opposite direction, his sword backward.

Blood leaked out of Emora's cheek and gushed and squirted from her mouth. She dropped her longsword as she slid forward on Raiko's blade. She grabbed onto it tightly using her gauntlets, trying to stop herself.

"GNHGH! HNNGHHAHH!" Emora whimpered.

"A-Ah...Auuhh...Gck—Cauhaa...Tnh—Uahh! F-Fuck...Tch...Ngh...Gahaa...RAAHHH!"

Emora pulled back on the blade, taking the Kensei by surprise. He pulled the opposite direction, causing the Warden to fall forward, face first onto the ground.

She lay on her stomach, panting rapidly, gasping for air.

"You've failed, Knight. You cannot defeat me. Your fighting may be precise and blunt, but it's too brash and straight forward. My moves are more complex. While yours are too linear and readable."

Emora's arms trembled under her weight. She slowly lifted her body up off of the ground and looked up at the Kensei.

"I'm basic...That's what you're saying?"

The Kensei nodded.

"I'll end it quickly."

Emora felt the cold metal of his Odachi touch the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as she envisioned herself headless, a colossal pool of blood flushing from her neck.

The Warden exhaled as she rolled to the left and scrambled to her feet.

"NO! I won't lose!"

Emora rushed forward, Raiko roared out in annoyance as he did the same. He whipped his blade forward and gasped out in utter shock as Emora blocked it using the thick forearm armor on her gauntlet.

"THAT ARMOR!" Raiko shouted out.

"Far better than yours!" Emora yelled as she clawed the Kensei's blade to the side, and clocked him right on the side of the head. She reeled her fist back and plunged it into the Samurai's soft underbelly. Internal bleeding caused the Raiko's body to freeze and become numb. Blood shot out of his mask once again and sprayed onto his own face. He looked up at Emora, his eyes dilated in agonizing pain.

"N-Nan...Da...To...?"

Emora smiled as she palm-striked the Kensei on the center of his face. Blood splatted out as he launched backward into a wall.

"GCKAAHH!" He cried out.

Emora yelled out in strength as she rushed forward and swooped up her sword. She stabbed the Kensei in the stomach and pushed forward on it with all her strength. The amount of blood exiting Raiko's mouth knocked his mask off and left him gasping and sucking for breath. He yelled out in pain as he used the last of his strength to try and push Emora off of him.

"Get...OFF!"

The Kensei began to punch to Warden in the gut multiple times. With every hit, Emora released a desperate moan of pain. She grit her teeth to try and suppress her screams and absorb the hits, but the Samurai's blows kept getting sharper.

"Uh! UAH! Tch—UH! Tgh—AGH! GUH! UUAH! CRLAH! UHAHAAH!"

Emora staggered back, moaning in pain. She shook her head, trying to brush off the numb feeling in her stomach. Raiko rushed forward, he jumped into the air in a dropkick.

"AAH!"

Emora put her arms in a cross in front of her, she felt as Raiko's body weight pushed back on her, his feet colliding with her guard. The Warden slid back, her boots leaving tracks in the mud as she put her arms down. She looked at them and realized that they were shaking, her hands unable to remain still. She clutched them and looked up at the Kensei.

"The amount of force in that kick was amazing...My arms are numb because of it."

The Samurai got up onto his feet, he spat blood out onto the ground and continued to pant desperately. He glared at Emora, who was only panting through her mouth moderately.

"Your stamina is impressive...How do you keep it up for this long...?"

The Warden straightened and rubbed her arms. "I've fought longer battles than the one I've fought with you. The problem with the Samurai is that they are trained to eliminate their opponents quickly and efficiently. The problem comes when they can't do that. The second they encounter an enemy who can keep up with their high-energy fighting style, they crumble in the long run."

Raiko felt insulted and intimidated. "Tgh...That's not true..."

Emora shrugged. "You're denying the truth, and you know it. The high-intensity martial arts that the Samurai utilize may be fast and powerful, but the trade-off is the amount of stamina and energy it costs to keep up. The amount of substantial physical strain becomes overwhelming, and you begin to tire halfway through the battle. That's why Samurai warriors are so relentless. They need to take out their enemy quickly before it's too late. You tried doing the same. I'm heavily wounded, but you couldn't land an effective finishing move due to my guard and experience fighting your kind. And now...Near the end-stage...You're weak and groggy. My endurance is far greater than yours. You've lost."

The angry Samurai grit his teeth in anger, he sucked in air through his teeth, his muscles pulsing with exhaustion. "I'll show you...WHO THE WEAK ONE REALLY IS!"

Raiko threw his fist forward, only for it to get knocked aside by Emora. He launched his kneecap upwards, but the Warden placed her palms in the way to block it. She pushed his knee down and lifted her own.

The kneecaps of the two warriors cracked together as they used the same maneuver. They yelled out in pain as they staggered back, jumping up and down, holding their legs.

"OW! FUCK!" Emora lashed out.

"GHH! Kuso...KARA-GA!"

"Huh?!"

Emora watched as the Kensei's leg flew in an arc towards her head, a powerful roundhouse kick heading towards her in a crippling blow. She reacted quickly and countered with her own kick. Her leg matched the angle of Raiko's as their shins clashed together simultaneously.

"AH!"

"UH!"

They reeled back and thrust their fists forward. Their knuckles smashed into each other at full force, but unfortunately for Raiko, his hand wasn't armored with spiked metal. He took a few steps back, his fist bleeding.

"Blasted steel...FUCK!"

"RAAH!" Emora rushed forward, not letting up her attack.

Raiko persevered through the pain of his hand and charged forward, heading straight towards the Warden. Their opposite forearms made contact; pain rang out in the arms of both fighters as they pressed them together tightly, their faces pursed in effort behind their arms, staring at each other with eyes full of intent.

Emora and Raiko both pushed forward, at an amazingly fast pace, they traded blows and dodged each other's punches. Bursts of pain and discomfort struck sharply in many places around the body, vision would be knocked out for a split second as a punch connected with the face.

"TSK—TAH!"

Due to the Kensei's pain in his fist, higher exhaustion, and lower overall morale, Emora gained the upper hand with a powerful right hook. She gut-punched the Kensei, causing his body to fold, and finally, with amazing speed, Emora turned and back-kicked the Kensei in the chest, knocking the wind right out of his lungs, and rendered him stamina-broken. Raiko fell back into a wall; he slid down it, desperately trying to intake oxygen.

He looked up at the Warden with teary eyes.

"...No...This can't be..."

Emora panted as she stood in front of him. The Kensei put his head down.

"Despite your heavier weapon...Heavier armor...And overall smaller build...You're stronger...And faster...You're a Knight with the speed of a Samurai...Who would've thought..."

Emora huffed. "Just because I can kick faster than most Knights doesn't mean I can perfectly fight Samurai. There is still a lot I don't know of your fighting techniques. But sparring with Samurai back at my home Legion and practicing with Airi Hakushi herself helped me get a small glimpse of what it was like to fight one. I even managed to incorporate some of the Samurai's techniques and maneuvers into my own fighting style. And remember...I dragged out the fight. You lost your stamina as we continued. I gain the edge later in the encounter." The Warden explained.

"Yes...The speed and precision of our techniques...Combined with the natural superior strength and power of your kind...It creates the perfect warrior. Your armor is stronger...Your morale and reason to fight...Greater...And more honorable than mine. I'm a fool...You were destined to win this fight. W-Warden...?" Raiko asked.

"What is it?" Emora answered.

Raiko chuckled. "Shine!"

The Kensei launched a Kunai forward at Emora's kneecap. It merely bounced off of her steel kneepad with a light clink noise. The Samurai used the rest of his strength to launch forward and tackle the Warden.

He raised his fist and landed one firm punch for Emora's temple before the Warden gained control, and rolled the Kensei onto his back.

"Raiko! Stop!" Emora panted.

The Kensei shook his head. "NO! Tsk...I'll fight until the very end! That is how a true Samurai should die!"

"Hmh...No...Raiko, stop!" Emora yelled.

"RAAAHH!" The Kensei lunged forward, trying to strangle the Warden. Emora barely needed to try to repel the attack from the weak Samurai.

"Stop it! STOP!"

The Warden managed to get the Samurai into a headlock. He thrashed and twisted in her grasp, trying to get loose.

"FOR THE SEINARU CLAN!"

Raiko reached for his utility belt as he grabbed his last remaining Kunai. He stabbed it into Emora's leg with a vicious scream.

"AHHH!"

The Warden had had enough, she took a deep breath as she prepared to deliver her finisher. With a swift motion, Emora grabbed ahold of the Samurai's head and jerked it sideways, snapping his neck. The Warden took a single deep breath before standing and picking up her sword.

"Agh...Fuck..."

She gripped onto Raiko's Kunai and ripped it out of her leg. She let out a short yelp while doing so. She threw the small blade onto the ground, and looked around, trying to get her bearings. She decided to keep going around the Manor and continue searching for another entrance. She stumbled forward, slowly regaining her strength and energy.

 _"Airi...I'll find you. I'll stop Daigo. I'll find a way to help the Myre."_

* * *

 **In the central plaza of the Hakushi Province...**

Daigo stood atop a large stage, his royal guard and parents standing next to him. The majority of the people living in the Hakushi Province standing in the crowd, awaiting his speech. He spoke in Japanese, his tone that of fake sadness.

"People...Of the Hakushi Province. I bring to you, sad news. Emperor Atsuto and his wife, Empress Airina, have both been anonymously murdered. The Urutora Clan is left with absolutely no leaders."

The crowd burst out in shock. Many people began to cry and sob. Some began to yell and shout. Everyone showed clear sadness and sorrow for the sudden situation.

"Airi Hakushi, the daughter of the Emperor and Empress, will not marry me on behalf of the Urutora Clan...But instead, will become the new Empress of the Seinaru Clan."

The crowd seemed confused. They began to yell out and scream in rebellion. Almost right after, the royal guard began to suppress them.

"The Seinaru Clan will lead the Myre to a new age of prosperity and wealth! Instead of fusing with the Urutora Clan, we are making them a part of US! The Seinaru Clan will take all the armies, supplies, and riches that the Urutora Clan once had, and make it our own, in order to give us the resources needed to begin the Myre's enlightenment!"

The people of the province were in complete denial. It was obvious that the people were not happy, but they could do nothing against what the Seinaru Clan was now. By taking everything that the Urutora Clan once had, the Seinaru Clan was the ultimate power. The entire Myre would be ruled by Daigo's iron fist, and Airi would be forced to serve as his Empress.

"I've already sent out my messengers to notify other major clans, who will notify other smaller ones. Within a small amount of time, the entire Myre will become aware...That change...Is coming."

Standing next to Daigo was Airi, looking depressed and useless. People were yelling out her name in the crowd, begging for her to say something, but she couldn't. She saw no way to fix the problem that had been created.

The only solution she saw was to kill Daigo. She could not do it herself, for she would be under far too much surveillance. But someone could, and she knew exactly who could pull the Myre out of its sticky situation with Daigo and Seinaru Clan.

Her lover and knight in shining armor, Emora.

* * *

 **Sorry for the Kensei fight not being too long. But...I hate Kensei's almost as much as I hate Shamans... So... I didn't want to write about them too much, oops. I loved writing that Shinobi scene.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you guys thought of this half-ass chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Enemy Shugoki

**Fired up and ready to go.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 14: Enemy Shugoki**

Daigo walked among 8 total Kensei guards through the streets of the Hakushi Province. The citizens cowered in fear, not even daring to look in his direction. Women and children were crying, all the men swearing under their breath, their fists clenched with the feeling of rebellion.

The new Emperor of the Myre had a constant, never-ending smile on his face. The feeling of having everything and everyone in the Dawn Empire under his command and rule pumped him with a sense of ultimate superiority and authority. The looks of civilians when they see him gave Kaneko even more pride and ego.

The sound of swords clashing came to his ears. He sighed and picked up his pace, his guards following him. He came upon a street brawl between Urutora Guards and his own, some brave civilians helping the Urutora Guards.

He watched with a smile on his face as his guards slaughtered and forced the Urutora Guard's to surrender. Three civilians rushed at the Seinaru Guards, each armed with rough looking katana blades. They were all easy disposed of, except for one woman, who managed to block a few of the Guard's strikes. Finally, the Guard kicked the woman to the ground and raised his blade to deliver the final blow.

"Stop!" Daigo put his hand out.

The Guard paused and sheathed his sword. Daigo signaled his guards to stay back as he walked forward. He knelt down and observed the woman, who was on the ground holding her stomach in utter pain. He gently shushed the woman, trying to calm her down.

"Now, now. The pain will be over soon."

The woman looked at Daigo, a fiery look in her eyes. She grit her teeth as she pulled her arm back and threw a sturdy punch.

The guards around the area gasped. Civilians who were watching also released yelps and short shouts of shock.

Daigo had his eyes closed. The woman's teeth were grit with anger, her eyes wide in fear. Their arms were quivering with tension, the woman's fist caught within Daigo's fast, intense grip.

The Emperor opened his eyes and let out a small chuckle. He had caught the woman's punch mere inches away from his face. He slowly put her hand down and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me, my dear. Why do you rebel? Why are you fighting the force that will liberate you from your pain?" Daigo asked quietly.

The woman shook her head slowly, her jaw shut with anger. "Y-You'll never be my Emperor...Not like this! We all know you and your dogs were the ones who killed Atsuto and Airina Hakushi! You probably never intended to combine with the Urutora Clan...You just wanted our riches, our land, our resources! The Seinaru Clan is nothing but a bunch of backstabbers! You didn't fuse with us...You absorbed and destroyed us."

Daigo's eye twitched a single time. His breathing grew rapid.

"The people of the Urutora Clan won't go down so easily, and neither will Airi Hakushi! She'll never be your Empress! Not even if you force her to! We'll take the Seinaru Clan down if it's the last thing we all do...We'll die for our clan...Our people...Our legacy!"

The Woman got up onto her knees and threw another punch that was faster than the last one. It crashed into Daigo's jaw, causing him to grunt out in pain. His head cocked to the side as he stumbled back.

The woman threw a second punch that was blocked by Daigo. The Guards watched as she relentlessly attacked the Orochi with her ineffective attacks, and mediocre martial arts skills, every single one of her blows being blocked and dodged. Finally, Kaneko had had enough.

He blocked one of the woman's attacks with his forearm and then used his elbow to knock her arm aside. He quickly sent his fist deep into the woman's chest, knocking all the air in her lungs out of her body. She let out a loud, sudden gasp; saliva spilled from her mouth as she staggered back, holding her chest.

Daigo rubbed his jaw where the woman had managed to hit him. He winced as he passed his tongue around his mouth. His guards watched as he spat onto the ground, a small amount of blood mixed in with his saliva. The Emperor turned to look at the panting woman, his gaze one of ruthlessness.

"Kill her."

Within the next second, the woman had a sword sticking out of her stomach. Behind her, a guard had impaled her perfectly. She gagged as blood seeped from the corners of her mouth and dribbled down her throat. Daigo watched as the guard pushed her forward. She caught herself and looked up at the Emperor with horrid looking eyes. She crawled towards him on all fours, everyone around her with expressions of terror.

"D-Daai...Go..." She gurgled.

A bit of blood splashed onto the ground as the woman put her head down. She fell onto her side, her body curled up and limp, her pool of blood growing larger and larger by the second.

Daigo found himself unable to stop looking at the woman's body. He shook his head and shot back into reality.

"Clean all of this up. For those smart enough to surrender..."

Daigo turned to two Urutora Guards, who were on their knees; their black and gold armor was loose and bloody.

"Feed them, and heal them up. Remodel their armor and robes to white, instead of black. They're now guards of the Seinaru Clan."

Daigo turned around and walked back towards the main streets. As he walked, he could hear his guards behind him. He took a long look around as he walked; all he saw were his guards escorting battered looking Urutora Guards and civilians towards the prison areas, or towards medical centers. He shook his head and sighed.

"These people...They'll trust me once I marry Airi. The ceremony will happen at sundown...And the reign of the Seinaru Clan over the Myre will begin."

Daigo laughed as he walked back to the Hakushi Manor, his guards already settling in nicely. He walked up the stairs and stood outside the door of a master bedroom. He gently knocked on the door, his voice soft as he spoke.

"Are you feeling any better, my dear? You have to start getting ready for the ceremony later today."

There was no response. The Emperor called out again.

"Are you still in there? Honey?"

Daigo waited a few seconds. After no response, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He grew impatient and angry. He slammed his fist into the door and grit his teeth in irritation.

"AIRI! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU!" The Nobushi's voice rang out behind the door.

"Little piece of...Tsk!"

Daigo took a few steps back and prepared his shoulder. He rubbed it a few times and took a deep breath. He set his foot down and rushed forward with all of his strength, charging into the door and busting it open. He barged into the room panting.

"Airi!" He shouted.

He paused once he saw the Nobushi on the floor, up against her bed. She was completely naked, her hair wet, a towel on the floor nearby. She had her face pressed against the mattress; she covered her head with her blankets and was holding onto a pillow tightly with both arms. The Emperor could hear the girl's desperate sobbing.

He sighed and eyed the ground.

"Airi...You haven't even gotten dressed?"

The Nobushi lifted her head up and turned to Daigo, her eyes bloated from crying, her cheeks and nose shiny, wet, and red. Her lips were pink from sucking on them too much.

"Of course not...I don't want to go through with this! I don't want to marry you! I hate you! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Airi yelled.

Daigo closed his eyes and shuddered. "I had to do what was necessary. There is no other way to properly unite two clans without spiritual marriage. Your parents were going to let you go with that Knight! If I let that happen...The fusion would never truly be complete. It would have simply been another common alliance, not a fusion!" The Orochi yelled.

The Nobushi got up onto her feet. Her lean, sleek body still had drops of water trickling down its figure. She glared at Daigo, her eyes narrow, eyebrows slanted in anger.

"That Knight...Is my lover! She's the one I want to truly be with! I...I made the mistake of coming back here trying to accept a proposal I never wanted to go through with it the first place! This is all my fault! None of this would've ever happened! My parents wouldn't be dead...You wouldn't be the Supreme Emperor of the Myre...The Urutora Clan would still be standing...And my friends wouldn't be in grave danger trying to save me! Their lives are on the line because of ME!" Airi cried out, her voice breaking as she began to sob.

Daigo clutched his fists and leaned forward.

"This is their fault, not yours! You were only doing what you were destined to do! You were meant to be here...You were the key to unite the two clans! You felt that calling and were drawn by it! Airi, you're the daughter of Atsuto and Airina Hakushi. You're royalty! You have the authority and opportunity to rule over the Myre with an iron fist! Together, you and I can help bring the Myre out of its desolate state and into its true divine form! Don't you understand? This was fate...But it was done wrong by those infiltrators that you call your friends. This is their fault for trying to stop the inevitable. It's their fault for coming here for you! It's THEIR fault for ruining everything!" He yelled.

Airi's pupils dilated with rage.

"NO, IT'S NOT! I was miserable here! I thought you were a decent man...But it's clear that your beliefs in fate and thirst for power blind your judgment! I wasn't truly happy! I loved my parents...And you were the one who killed them! You just couldn't let your quote on quote destiny go, could you?! And you're fucking wrong about be being drawn here...I came here because I thought it was the only way I could stay alive. I did something horrible...Back on a mission in Valkenheim. I couldn't take the guilt I felt, so I decided that leaving was the best choice! I tried to move on...But it's very clear that I just can't! I can't be happy without my friends, and I can't be happy without Emora!" She yelled back, tears spilling from her eyes.

Daigo took a few steps back, trying to deny what he was hearing.

"Emora...Emora!? That damned Knight!? Ha...AHAHAH! You really think she can make it past Raiko?! She's probably dead as we speak! Your friends will all be slaughtered, Airi! It's futile, you've lost! You're going to become my Empress and we'll rule over the Dawn Empire together! How could be in love with a Knight? With another woman? Just the thought is ridiculous!" The Orochi cackled.

The Nobushi rushed forward, she savagely grabbed onto Daigo's neck and charged him into a wall. She looked up and pressed her forehead against his, staring right past his eyes and into his soul.

"I LOVE HER!"

Just then, a guard walked into the room and grabbed Airi's arm, pulling her off of Daigo. She scrambled back, freeing herself of the guard's grasp.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, her voice broke during the cry, she fell back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. She slumped up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. She was completely motionless, the exception being when a sob made its way into her throat, that her body jerked lightly, her voice low and weak.

Daigo signaled his guard to leave the room. As he turned to the door, he looked over his shoulder at Airi one final time.

"Hurry up and put something on, you naked slut. I would start working on how you're going to deal with what I have planned. A little hint...Refresh your fighting spirit, and start stretching. You're going to give me quite the show later today."

With those words, Daigo exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Airi looked up, her throat tight, her lips quivering with anxiety instead of sadness.

"F-Fighting spirit? Stretching? What's that supposed to mean?"

The Nobushi stood up and looked at her delicate, smooth hands. She curled them up into fists as she strained her arms.

"A good show? Maybe it's something about the ceremony. Or...Or..."

Airi became paranoid, her heart raced as she began to panic. She began to hyperventilate, she fell against her bed and put her hand on her chest, trying to breathe normally.

"Emora...Emora...Emora help me...Emora please! Emora! EMORA!"

The girl wasted the last of her breath on those screams of distress. Her heart seemed to stop as she felt her vision become blurry, and the back of her head began to hurt. Her breathing slowed as she slowly closed her eyes, and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Outside of the Manor...**

Daigo looked off into the gardens on the small bridge where the murders of Atusto and Airina Hakushi took place. His eye began to automatically twitch as he spotted Raiko's dead body in the dirt, and no sign of the Knight known as Emora.

"How pathetic. He failed. I knew I should've never trusted him with her. Such a simple task and he messes it up."

He went back inside and looked out of all the balconies and bridges possible. He finally spotted the Knight sprinting through the trees out of a small window on the side of the Manor.

"Hm...The south garden. Very well."

He turned went down a flight of stairs and met with two Kensei Guards.

"You two...Call upon Yuko. I need him for a certain job. Those infiltrators are causing quite a bit of commotion around the Manor, and the people of the Urutora Clan are getting rowdy. I plan to use the infiltrators as examples...And show them to the citizens of what will happen if they dare oppose me."

The two guards exchanged looks.

"As you wish, Emperor."

The two guards bowed and turned away from Daigo. He watched as they disappeared through the large halls of the manor.

Kaneko chuckled to himself.

"Let's see how you can handle the Demon Oni...Emora."

* * *

 **Outside...**

Emora leaped over a large rope that was attached to a small bag. Her foot wiggled the rope as she jumped. The Warden looked behind her as a large purple cloud of poison emerged from the ground. She huffed as she continued to sprint forward, watching her path in front of her.

 _"Goddamn poison traps...Those bags are stuffed with mushrooms that could kill a goddamn elephant. If I breathe even a little of that gas in...I'll die within seconds."_

She looked all over the ground, hesitating when she saw a large round leaf that could possibly be a bag of mushrooms. She looked near trees for ropes or ties, and always sped up when running past large roots or puddles of water, where poison traps could be hidden.

The sound of grunts and swords clashing caught her ears, and she sped up. As she spotted her familiar figures fighting two enemies, her pace quickened, but so did her adrenaline.

"Guys! I'm here! Guys!"

Alban quickly turned to face the Warden, who was waving as she ran. His eyes widened as he put his hand out.

"EMORA! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?!"

The Warden looked down to see a poison trap right beneath in front of her, the rope surrounding it being pulled down on by her boot. Her heart nearly stopped as she awaited the explosion of toxins to enter her lungs.

Suddenly, she felt as something wrapped itself around her arm, and pulled her forward. Her vision went blurry as she watched Alban back away with his hand over his mouth and nose, his face full of concern. Emora felt herself get tackled by someone. She fell onto the ground as a large cloud of purple smoke surrounded her.

She opened her mouth to scream out in fear, but she quickly felt what seemed to be a hand cover her mouth and nose. She shut her eyes tightly, praying to get out alive. She wanted so desperately to open her eyes, but the fear of what the poison could do to them overcame her desire. She panted beneath her savior's gloved hand, waiting for some sign to move.

Grunts, yells, and shouts could be heard. The sound of blades clashing and blows landing was all the Warden could hear. Her eyes were shut tightly, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Finally, a familiar voice came into her ear.

"Quickly! Take a deep breath and run!"

Emora did as told. She gasped up some air and scrambled to her feet. She sprinted forward with her eyes closed, feeling like a scared child. She opened up her eyes and gasped for precious oxygen. She fell onto her knees when she saw Katsue walking out of the purple smoke, her mask over her face tightly.

"Tnh...Cah! Cauh!" She coughed.

"KATSUE!" The Warden yelled out.

The Shinobi fell forward into Emora's arms.

"Katsue! What did you do?! What did you do!?" Emora cried, she tore away the Shinobi's mask, revealing her pale looking face.

Katsue smiled as she looked up at the Warden. "I saved you...With my grappling hook. I couldn't let you die...M-My Lord..."

"NO! KATSUE NO! PLEASE NO! KATSUE!" Emora cried out. Alban staggered over to the two Heroes, he fell onto his knees as he looked at the Shinobi.

"She breathed in some poison...Her mask wasn't enough. Emora...She...She's going to die."

The Warden felt as a jab of pain tore through her heart.

"NO! I WON'T LET HER! Katsue...Please...Hold on! I'll save you...I promise you I will!"

Emora looked at Alban, her eyes twinkling.

"The Samurai have to have a way to remedy this poison...Some type of antidote! Who makes a poison without an antidote?! There has to be...There has to be!"

Alban thought about it.

"These mushrooms are natural...Meaning that the Samurai have been dealing with them for a while. Dealing with them for long enough to use them as weapons. So...Yes, they must have some way to deal with it in case of an accident." The Highlander reassured.

Katsue held onto Emora's hand.

"D-Don't...Do anything...Please. E-Emora...Airi needs you...Alive...Not dead."

The Warden shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Katsue. Don't worry, okay?"

Suddenly, a loud horn went off from the direction of the Manor. Rapid footsteps could be heard gaining on the Warden.

Emora and Alban turned around to see Zhao and Kiyoshi rushing at them, the rest of the Heroes chasing after them.

"Shit!"

Both of them got into guard, but it was for nothing. Zhao and Kiyoshi dashed past Emora and Alban, and straight into the trees. The Heroes watched as the two walked up to one of the Manor's side entrances, and waited.

"You guys found an entrance?" Emora asked.

Cinder nodded.

"Yeah, we did. But a ton of guards came out of nowhere to stop us from getting in. Some guy sent out those two, the Aramusha and Shinobi. They're astounding fighters named Zhao and Kiyoshi...Able to take on all of us at once. But...We don't know why they retreated." He explained.

"It must have something to do with that horn that just went off." Alban brought up.

Emora felt Katsue tug on her leg. She gasped and crouched to attend the Shinobi.

"What is it, Katsue?!" She cried.

"Emora...G-G...Guardian...Oni...The horn...Of the Guardian...Oni..."

The Warden tilted her head in confusion. "Guardian Oni? What the hell...?"

"Whatever it is, it sounds bad. We should start moving, and start moving fast." Apollo urged.

Emora turned to see Zhao and Kiyoshi enter the small door. She grew impatient and found herself unable to stop turning to Katsue, whose breathing was slow and raspy. The instinct of a Warden came into her head, and the safety of those she cared about ruled over all of her thoughts. Her duty to protect the innocent and help those in need rocked her mind as she turned to look at her allies.

"Guys...I need to tell you all something."

"What is it?" Cindra asked, the other Heroes listening closely.

Emora shuddered remembering the moment, but she swallowed her grief and cleared her throat.

"Airi's parents...Atsuto and Airina Hakushi...They're dead. Killed by Daigo Kaneko...Airi's fiancé. I...I don't know what he's going to do...But my guess is...That he plans to take over the Urutora Clan and rule over the Myre as a single power. His Seinaru Clan." Emora explained.

"W-What?!" All the Heroes exclaimed.

"No fucking way...He killed her parents?!" Alban yelled.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with that guy!?" Elea roared.

Katsue's whimpering caught everyone's attention. Emora turned to her, the Shinobi was crying.

"Katsue...I'm so sorry...He killed the Urutora Clan's rulers..."

The Shinobi grit her teeth and lay back on the grass. Her breathing was still slow, but she appeared to be holding up against the poison.

"That's good...Her mask definitely helped her." Alban smiled. Emora nodded her head, also smiling.

"But...I still have to get her that antidote. Poison doesn't get better over time, it gets worse. Guys...We're not here just for Airi anymore...We're here for the entire Myre. Please...I want you all to do something."

The Heroes stayed silent, listening to Emora.

"Daigo isn't a good man, at least not anymore. If he thinks we're just going to let his clan rule over the Urutora Clan and the rest of the Dawn Empire, then he's wrong. I'm almost positive that the people of the Hakushi Province aren't happy about this. I want all of you...To go out there and try to get the attention of the citizens. Tell them to rebel against the Seinaru Clan, to work together with guards and Heroes of the Urutora Clan to overthrow Daigo."

The Heroes all looked at each other, not bothering to fight back, as they all knew they would lose to Emora's determination.

"But...Katsue is the only one who speaks Japanese. They won't be able to understand us." Cyrus shook his head.

Just as Emora was about to speak, the Shinobi let out a small grunt. Everyone watched as she slowly stood up, coughing and rubbing her eyes. Emora moved to help, but Katsue put her hand out, wanting to stand up on her own.

"I'll...I'll talk. A-Anything to prevent Daigo from...F-From ruling over the Myre..." Katsue uttered out, holding her stomach.

Cinder and Cindra grabbed onto the Shinobi's arms, letting her hold onto them.

"Alright, Emora. But...Why all of us?"

Emora put her head down.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt. It's dangerous in here...And I'd rather stay in here alone than to have all of you at risk of dying. Plus...The people will need more than one person to convince them to rebel. They need to see that they have a group of leaders...Foreign Heroes that are willing to help them get their land and clan back. They'll be inspired and up to the test. It might also help them get over their fear of foreigners...Since the Samurai are so isolated from the rest of the world."

"You're right, Emora. Then let's waste no time, come on. Cindra, Cinder, help Katsue." Apollo said firmly. The two Commanders nodded as they began to lead the Shinobi out of the Manor. The group of Heroes turned back to Emora one final time.

"What'll you do, Emora?"

The Warden clutched her sword.

"I'm going to find an antidote for Katsue...And continue my objective to get Airi out of here."

The Heroes nodded their heads.

"Good luck, and be careful," Alban said firmly.

Emora watched as her friends walked off towards a gate in the Manor's wall. She sighed and looked at her sword, prepared to face the next challenge. She began to jog off in the direction of the door Zhao and Kiyoshi entered through. She stood in front of the door and was discouraged to find out it was locked.

"Damn it..."

Suddenly, the doors blasted open, striking Emora head-on, sending her flying back. She landed on her back, hard. The Warden's sword fell to her side as she groaned in pain. She opened her eyes to look at what was in front of her.

Her eyes widened at the horrifying sight.

"W-What...The..."

A large, huge, gargantuan-sized man stood in front of Emora, his face covered by a white demon mask. The mask had a constant grin on its face; it had horns and a big, white, bushy mustache. Large tusks protruded from the mask's open mouth, which was already full of sharp teeth. The man's armor was strictly wooden, but it seemed flexible, the plates placed in order to keep the warrior's body from seeping everywhere.

He had the structure of a sumo-wrestler, tall and...Plump. His arms were muscular and exposed with little armor other than his shoulders. His pants were huge and baggy, his entire outfit tied together by huge golden ropes at the man's waist.

His weapon was horrifying. A huge, wooden club of some sorts, littered in sharp spikes. The weapon itself was almost as tall as the warrior himself. The end of it had a huge, blunt piece of steel to give the weapon its hefty weight. He had it over his shoulder, like a baseball bat.

Emora slowly got back up onto her feet. She picked up her sword and took a few steps back.

"Holy shit..."

The man laughed.

"So you're the termite they sent me to kill. Hm. I'll squash you and go back to my brides."

"Brides? A guy like you has...Brides?" Emora asked.

The man was clearly insulted. "I already don't like you, Knight. Let's make this quick."

Emora shrugged. She passed her fingers through her side-swept bangs and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. She tightened the band on her ponytail and let it rest on her back. The Warden took a deep breath and got into position, her heart racing.

"I've fought opponents bigger than me before...But not like this. Alright...Let's get this show on the road."

"Hm. I hope you know you are doing. I am a man of unbelievable, unmatched strength. My power is absolute, our blows capable of crushing bones and shattering entire bodies. I am a Shugoki named Yuko. I'm a guardian of the Myre, and crusher of those who dare endanger it." The man said sternly.

Emora huffed. "Endanger? Heh...You're just as blind as Raiko. Daigo is the one endangering it, not me. Yet you follow his lead, and serve under his command."

"The Seinaru Clan will lead the Myre into prosperity," Yuko replied.

"From what's it looking like...And from how Daigo seems to be acting since his new promotion to the Emperor of the Dawn Empire...I'm sure the people disagree. Your ancestors would be disappointed."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yuko yelled, getting his Kanabo in position to swing. "I'll make you regret saying that!"

Emora grinned at the large Hero.

"Whatever you say, fat-ass."

* * *

 **Plaza of the Hakushi Province...**

A few dozen civilians stood in front of the stage that Daigo spoke on earlier that day. Only instead of the Emperor and his guards being atop it, a group of rogue Heroes stood instead, all of them trying to get the attention of more people.

The Japanese citizens were skeptical and nervous about stopping to listen, but the recent changes worried them, so many began to gather up and hear what these foreigners had to say to them. Finally, after many minutes of gathering, a large crowd stood in front of the stage.

Cinder and Cindra stepped forward, Katsue in between them, using their shoulders to help herself stand. Apollo, Elea, Cyrus, and Alban stood in silence, awaiting the words of the wounded Shinobi.

"Well...W-What do I say?" Katsue groaned, she coughed a bit afterward, bringing out quiet murmurs from the crowd.

Cindra pressed her lips against the Shinobi's ear. "Just tell them that we need their help. Try asking them how they feel about Daigo Kaneko being their new emperor. How they feel about their original rulers being killed. How they feel about the Urutora Clan being gone...Ask them that, and then we try to convince them to aid us."

The Shinobi nodded her head. She cleared her throat and slapped her hand over her aching chest. She slowly let go of Cinder and Cindra's shoulders and stepped forward, her stance weak and brittle. Her legs felt numb as she stood, the trembling feeling in her calves deteriorated her morale.

"Urutora-zoku no hitobito..." Katsue began. The crowd shifted, listening closely. The Heroes listened as they watched the Shinobi raise her hands in the air and stand as proudly as she could. She began to speak her native tongue loudly and clearly, briefly pausing to cough or clear her throat. Citizens began to mumble and converse amongst themselves the more the Shinobi spoke. Her tone was serious and urgent, giving the civilians a sense of panic and action. Some began to yell out from the crowd, mostly men. They held swords and common Samurai helmets up in the air, signifying that they were former Urutora Guards that had gone into hiding shortly after the assassination of Atsuto and Airina Hakushi.

Katsue yelled back, her tone was one of understanding and sympathy. She went back and forth with the guards, her voice slowly cracking as she lost strength.

"Katsue, what are they saying...?" Cinder asked softly.

The Shinobi turned around. "They're saying that they're scared, that they stand no chance. Even with our help, they say we can't defeat the Seinaru Clan alone!" She wheezed, her eyes turning pale.

"Shit...Katsue you're not looking too hot." Cyrus brought up.

Alban put his hand on the Shinobi's shoulder. "Tell them that they're not alone. They have Urutora Guards on their sides, and they have us. And not just us, but they have the support of Airi Hakushi herself. Tell them we know her personally, and know for a fact that she doesn't support Daigo's actions."

Katsue nodded her head. She turned to the crowd and translated Alban's words. The civilians fell silent as the Shinobi began to cry desperately, begging for their help. The Urutora Guards began to chant out the surname of the Urutora Clan's founders, Hakushi. More and more people joined in, and eventually, the yells and shouts could be heard throughout the whole Province. Katsue nodded her head, her friends comforting her.

Suddenly, she gagged, throwing up a large amount of saliva. She became dehydrated and nauseous. The Shinobi fell to the floor, some members from the crowd ran up on stage to assist her.

"Katsue! Katsue speak to us!" Alban shouted.

The Shinobi was blinking in and out of the conscious world, she felt as a man grabbed placed his hand on her forehead, his expression serious.

"Kanojo wa dokusatsu sa reta." The man said as he looked up at the Heroes.

"Katsue...W-What did he say?" Cinder asked.

The Shinobi coughed, saliva flying everywhere. "He...H-He...He knows I'm...Poisoned..."

Cindra grabbed the man's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed surprised, staring at the Commander and her bright silver eyes.

"Please, sir! You have to help her!" She cried.

The man couldn't understand her; he shook his head sadly. He turned back to Katsue, who grabbed onto his collar. She lifted her head up to his ear, and held back a gag.

"Yūgure-ji ni kōgeki suru...Onegaishimasu..."

The man hesitated but nodded his head. Katsue smiled at the man and pointed at the sky.

"Orenji-iro no toki." She exhaled, releasing heavy coughs. The man nodded again, his face stern. He gasped as he looked behind all the heroes. He patted Katsue's shoulder before leaving. The Heroes watched as the man disappeared into the crowd.

"Katsue...What did you tell him?" Alban asked.

The Shinobi tried to speak, but her throat was strained and purple. "T-They...They..."

The Heroes leaned in, trying to understand.

"Attack...S-Sun..."

"What?" Cyrus asked.

Katsue couldn't do it. She took in a big breath and swallowed her own cough. For a split second, life returned to her eyes as she opened her eyes wide.

"Just trust me."

With those words, the Shinobi lost consciousness. Suddenly, loud stomping could be heard from behind the Heroes. Immediately, the people scrambled everywhere in different directions, away from the Seinaru Guards.

"Yamero! Soko ni taizai!" A guard yelled.

"Shit...We can't fight with Katsue like this!" Elea panicked.

Cindra put her hands up as she watched bows get aimed at her and her allies. "Everyone...Just let it happen...We stand no chance."

The Heroes all put their hands up, Katsue lying flat on the ground, completely still. The Guards surrounded and seized them, trying their hands behind their backs with rope, and ridding them all of their weapons.

All of them stood together, unable to fight back at all. Out from behind a wall of guards holding bows, came Daigo with his hands behind his back, Zhao and Kiyoshi at his sides.

"Well, well, well...Look what have here." The Orochi smiled sinisterly. "Tell me, rogue Heroes. What were you all trying to do with my people? They can't understand you, you know. Only our warriors are taught English...But all of them always forget, since your kind isn't exactly fond of entering the Myre."

Alban shook his head. "Yeah, we know. A stupid move on our part. We tried stopping you, but apparently, our plans simply aren't good enough."

"Yeah, it didn't work. Boo-hoo...We'll be going now if you don't mind." Cyrus shrugged.

"A jokester! Ah, that's great. I'm glad to see that the Knights have some sense of humor." Daigo walked up to Cyrus, grinning.

"You bet your ass we do, needle dick." The golden Warden said with a hateful smirk.

Daigo's cheek twitched with suppressed anger. He chuckled a single time and turned around. He suddenly turned back with his fist cutting through the air. He sucker punched Cyrus right on the side of the head, his face scrunched up with rage.

"Cyrus!" Apollo yelled.

"Piece of shit." The Emperor scoffed.

The golden Warden shook his head and grinned. "That all you got...?"

Daigo turned around full of rage. He picked Cyrus up by the throat and launched a knife into his stomach.

"NOOO!" Apollo yelled out.

"CYRUS!" Elea cried.

"FUCK! NOT HIM!" Cinder roared.

"Cyrus...Damn it...!" Alban croaked, his voice quiet with anger.

The golden Warden's body was shaking; Daigo pulled back the knife and let Cyrus fall to his knees.

"Ggh...Ah...Couh. Hah...Ha..."

Daigo placed his small knife back into its tiny sheath. He turned to his guards and cocked his head.

"Follow me, and take them with us. I already know exactly what I'm going to use them for. Hm...Everything is going perfectly."

As the guard's followed behind Daigo, Apollo and Elea found themselves crying quietly. Alban's teeth chattered with his quivering jaw, his heart skewered by maliciousness. Cinder and Cindra had their heads down; both knowing what was to come. Cyrus was being dragged along by a Kensei, his wound bleeding endlessly. The unconscious Katsue was being carried.

As the Emperor entered the Manor, he turned to his guards.

"Take them into the storage compartment. Place bags over their heads and patch up that golden-armored one. If you want you can hit him them all a few times. They deserve it for trying their luck against the Seinaru Clan."

The Guards laughed as they began to take the group of Heroes away.

"But! Keep them alive. Alright?"

The Guards nodded. Daigo watched as they took their prisoners down a corridor and down some dark steps behind a trapdoor. The door closed behind the guards, and the Orochi could only imagine what type of beatings would occur without his presence.

Zhao and Kiyoshi stood in front of their Emperor, both with their arms crossed.

"I ask, sir. Why not kill them right away? What is the point of holding them prisoner?" Zhao asked.

Daigo grinned. "I'm afraid my bride is being quite troublesome. But I have a plan to make her end her stubborn ways, and force her to make a choice."

"A choice? What type of choice?" Kiyoshi asked.

Daigo cracked his knuckles and sighed. He looked up at Airi's room and smiled.

"To either marry me and pledge allegiance to the Seinaru Clan...Or let her friends die."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Oh shit!"

Emora jumped back as the Yuko's Kanabo struck the ground right in front of her. She could feel the vibration caused by the missed attack beneath her feet.

The Shugoki pulled back his weapon and grunted. "This isn't much a fight if you keep dodging, yellow-haired woman. How are you ever going to strike me if you are always too far away?"

The Warden took a few steps back as she shook her head. "Stop calling me that. What, you've never seen a girl with blonde hair before?"

"Our women always have black hair and the darkest brown eyes. You look very strange to me, Knight." Yuko replied.

"You look pretty damn weird too, fatso. My name is Emora by the way, a pleasure to meet you."

The Shugoki grunted again. "Stop messing around. I was told to kill you, and that's what I plan to do."

"Tsk, if you can even catch me." Emora shrugged.

"You think that's a problem for me?!" Yuko laughed. He strode forward, and suddenly took a huge step forward. He rushed forth towards the Warden with an unbelievable amount of speed, his steps large and quick paced, shaking the ground as he charged.

"W-What the—WOAH!"

Emora leaped out of the way as fast as she could, she placed her arms out in front of her and rolled onto her shoulder. She quickly stood up and turned to face the Shugoki with a shocked expression. At that moment, she could feel the wind of the Oni charging past her.

"So you can run...Oh my god."

"Indeed I can. Shugoki's are always underestimated of their mobility. But when you have the strength of a demon and an unbreakable will...Anything is possible."

Yuko huffed and charged forward again, this time he was too fast to dodge. As Emora moved to get out of the way, the Shugoki's shoulder crashed into her body at full force. The force of the impact sent a massive shockwave through the Warden's body, rattling her harshly.

"GAHH!"

Emora flipped over and smashed into the ground. She coughed up some saliva as she struggled to regain her breath. She looked at the ground and saw a large shadow being cast over her.

"FUCK!" She yelled as she rolled to the side, barely dodging Yuko's ground pound attack. The Warden picked up her sword and scrambled to her feet. She watched as the Shugoki let out a loud roar as he swung his Kanabo at her head. Emora managed to duck underneath the attack, but she gasped out in terror as she realized how quickly Yuko was able to recover, even after missing.

"RAHH!" The Shugoki yelled as he lifted his Kanabo up from the ground, launching it upwards towards Emora's side. The Warden let out a small shriek as she placed her sword in the way of her body. Her hands shook at the feeling of the club smacking into her blade. The force Yuko's strike broke through Emora's guard and sent her flying back, metallic sparks flying through the air from the clash.

"Ah! Guh!"

Emora landed on her back but quickly did a backflip to recover. She whipped her hair out of the way as she faced the Shugoki.

"Oh my god...What the hell are you!?"

"Nothing but a man doing his job."

Yuko stepped forward and raised his club high into the air. He attempted to bring it down on Emora's head, but the Warden dodged the attack and stepped out of the way.

"Come on!"

Emora attempted to ground the Shugoki in a still position; she slammed her sword down on his Kanabo, trying to stop it from uppercutting her. But his strength was far too great. He lifted his weapon up and cuffed Emora in the nose.

"AHH!"

Blood shot out from the Warden's face. Emora dropped her guard and slapped her hand over her nose, making sure it wasn't broken. Her eyes released tears of disorientation as she tried to regain her senses. That left her open for attack. Yuko reeled his Kanabo back and delivered his first clean attack.

The massive weapon smashed into Emora's stomach. The Warden felt as she felt the most severe, shattering pain she had felt in her entire life. Her body crippled as it folded over the club, she released an agonizing cry of pain as blood spilled from her mouth like a waterfall.

"GGAAAUUUHHAAHH!"

Emora flew back, her body twisting and flipping in the air. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, she rolled multiple times, her body banging and thrashing against roots and branches. She came to an abrupt stop when she collided with a small boulder. The Warden cried in pain, not cries of pain, but actual tears of agony as if she were a child who had just hurt their knee from a fall. She rested atop the small boulder as if it were her bed.

Her sobs were loud and annoying to Yuko's ears. He slowly walked forward, rolling his eyes.

"One hit and you're already incapacitated. Is this what they sent me to kill? Is this really all you have for me?" The Shugoki asked.

Emora grit her teeth and sucked in air through her bloody teeth. She spat out three times, each time she threw up blood. Her body was tingling with pain; shockwaves of shudders overcame her muscles from the massive force she withstood.

She choked on her own blood and sobs. She looked up at the Shugoki, who was only mere feet away.

Thoughts of her quest came into the Warden's thoughts. She couldn't let herself get defeated so easily. The Myre was in danger of tyranny, and the love of her life was about to be ripped away from her forever. He friends could be in danger, and the Azure Legion would suffer huge Hero losses. Fort Diamond would lose their best Heroes, Cinderus would lose his children, Rose and Daisy would lose their protector.

The Warden shook her head wildly. She reeled her fist back and slammed it into the ground with frustration.

Yuko tilted his head in shock. He stopped walking as he looked at the shattered rock beneath Emora's body, her fist clean through it.

"Hm." He grunted.

He watched as Emora slowly stood up, her legs trembling, her body shaking. Blood was trickling down from the corner of her mouth and down her neck, her eyes shined gold with determination.

"Impressive. You stand before me after a move that would've killed anybody else. Your vigor is excellent, Knight."

Emora panted deeply, her body slowly recovering from the heavy blow.

"With every fight...I grow stronger. There have been many fights where I was sure I would die...Where I've been horribly, terrifyingly close to death. Yet here I stand...Breathing...Talking...Fighting. I've always forced myself to win over my enemies, forced myself to never give up until I know the fight is over."

Yuko grunted. "Your sense of honor pleases me. I trust you can deliver more for me then, yes?" He asked.

Emora nodded her head and wiped blood from her mouth. "I've done this before, time to do it again. I'll push my body past its physical limits, I'll push my mind past its mental limits...And I'll push my heart beyond its emotional limits. There ain't anybody who can get in the way of my mission. I'll save Airi...I'll save the Urutora Clan...I'll save the Myre!"

The Warden rushed forward with her sword raised. Yuko chuckled as he put his guard up.

"Very well then, Knight! Let us fight honorably, to the death!"

The two rushed at each other. Yuko charged forward in another Oni Charge. Emora jumped to the side and rolled back onto her feet.

"RAAH!"

"GAAH!"

The two swung their weapons at one another. They clashed with extreme force, Yuko smiling at the tingling sensation he felt in his hands. They reeled back and went in again, and again. Both Heroes countering one another time and time again. Yuko powered up a heavy attack, he let it rip with tremendous force, Emora preparing to dodge.

The Warden's ponytail flailed in the wind of the attack as she ducked beneath it. She shot her sword upwards and slashed Yuko across the chest with her blade, cutting right through his wooden plates, and causing him to lash out in pain.

The Shugoki brought his weapon back around and aimed it at Emora's side. The Warden slid her blade over and countered the attack. Her arms felt as if they were about to shatter as she fought back with grit teeth against Yuko's superior strength.

"NO! UAH!"

Yuko whipped his Kanabo upwards, causing Emora's arms to launch upwards, leaving her stomach open, her sword suspended in the air in her hands.

"RIGHT THERE!"

Yuko swung his Kanabo straight at the opening he saw. But Emora quickly reacted as she firmly placed her blade in the way. Her boots dug into the ground as she bluntly blocked the attack. The two Heroes glared at each other as they found themselves caught in a struggle of strength.

"GHH! GHNAHHH!" Yuko yelled.

"GAHH! HRAAAHHH!" Emora roared.

"You're no match!"

Yuko cracked his Kanabo backward with massive force and sudden power. Emora's boots left two fine trails as she slid back, her jaw shut with effort.

"Hmph! That all you got!?" Emora shouted as she charged forward.

"Come and get me, Knight!"

Emora raised her sword up in the air and aimed at Yuko's shoulder. She brought it down with all her strength, only to get parried. Her arms went numb as she felt her grip loosen on her sword. Yuko left her open once again, he reeled back, preparing a huge arc attack.

"GGHAH!"

Emora gasped as she ducked underneath the attack and countered with a swift strike to Yuko's meaty thighs. Blood stained his pants as he cried out in pain. The Warden didn't let up as she followed the flow of her sword and straightened its blade. She plunged it into the Shugoki's body, its sharp edge cutting straight into his abdomen.

"AHHH!"

Blood spewed out from the large stab wound as Emora shoved her sword deeper inside her opponent's body.

"KUSOO!"

"GAUUULGHHH!""

Emora felt her ribcage shatter into a million different pieces as Yuko swung his Kanabo into her side. The Warden's resolve was greater than Yuko's strength, and she held onto her sword tightly. The Shugoki caused more damage to himself as Emora's sword gouged its way across his body, following its user. Emora flew to the side, her sword clenched in her gauntlet.

"AHH! Gah...Nnh...Ah..."

Emora held her side as she sucked in the pain and breathed heavily. She stood back up to see Yuko passing his hand across the long, deep slash in his chest, wincing in pain.

"Tch...A definite strike. Impressive..." He muttered.

"Tgh...Hngh...Kch—your blow hurt quite a bit too...Agh! Ghngh...Hah..." Emora panted and seethed as she rubbed her side.

The two slowly got back into position, both breathing more heavily now.

"Let us continue...Emora." Yuko grunted.

"Of course...We never stopped, Yuko." Emora exhaled.

"Right on. HUAH!"

The Shugoki charged forward with another Oni Charge, Emora clutched her sword as she dodged to the side and placed her leg out in front of her. She felt Yuko's shin collide with her ankle as the giant fighter tripped with a loud shout.

"UAH!"

Emora brought her sword down on the Shugoki's back; blood shot out and sprayed onto the Warden. Yuko's body turned stiff as he yelled out in agony. He got up onto one knee, and using all of his strength, he whipped his Kanabo to his side using only one arm. Emora, not expecting the move, felt as solid steel hit her right in the jaw. She flew back and landed on her side. She stumbled back onto her feet as she wiped her mouth and spat out a large blob of blood.

"Egh..." She grimaced, feeling her teeth with her tongue, making sure they were all where they were supposed to be, and not missing or broken. She spat out more blood and swallowed hard, watching as the angry Shugoki stood back up.

"You'll pay for that...Stubborn Knight!"

He charged forward, winding up his Kanabo as he ran. Emora readied her hands, arms, legs, sword, and mind as she braced for impact. She watched as Yuko reeled back and swung his Kanabo full strength at her. The Warden squealed out in fear as she held out her sword by the handle and the blade, in a diagonal guard across her body.

The two weapons clashed together, vibrations and shockwaves flowing through the bodies of both Heroes. Emora felt her arms nearly shatter from the impact, her boots dug into the ground as she was pushed back a few inches, her shoulder nearly collapsing from the force of the attack. She grit her teeth and yelled out with effort as she pushed Yuko's Kanabo back and prepared to counter.

"HIYAARGH!"

Emora sliced her sword down Yuko's body, once again cutting through his wooden armor perfectly. The cut went from the Shugoki's chest down to his hip. Blood oozed out from behind his armor and covered the Hero in red. The Warden continued her assault as the Samurai was left roaring out with excruciating pain.

She half-sworded her blade into Yuko's chest and angled it upwards, driving it down on his body with all her strength. She inhaled sharply and exhaled when she gnashed the sword downwards, ripping a deep, disgusting, and gory laceration in the Shugoki's torso. Emora watched as the Shugoki fell to one knee, he was crying out, suffering from physical anguish.

She couldn't stop the combo as she smashed her hilt into Yuko's forehead right after the downwards gnash. She watched as the mask fell to the ground, revealing Yuko's bruised, tormented face and expression. Emora blinked back into the battle and delivered a final move. She lashed her blade out front of her, upwards into the air. She watched as her sword slashed a brutal cut in Yuko's stomach, and kept going upwards, the tip of her sword reaching the Shugoki's cheek, scraping the skin off of his face, and releasing two drops of blood that dribbled down the side of his head.

Emora gripped back onto her sword and went in again, hoping that she could end the fight with one final slash. But she gasped out in alarm as Yuko blocked the strike with his Kanabo. She looked up and realized that the Shugoki was drenched in sweat, panting heavily, and crying tears of pain. He had met his match and was now pushing against his own limits, just as Emora said she would do.

"Don't get too cocky! Your luck has run OUT!"

Yuko whipped his Kanabo back, striking Emora in the cheek. The Warden stumbled back, rubbing her face free of blood.

"Rgh—"

She suddenly felt as the air in her lungs was sucked out of her body in one split second. Spit and blood launched from her mouth and splashed onto the floor in large quantities as her body folded and crippled. Her eyes felt as if they were bulging out of her skull, her arms and legs numb, her chest ripped apart by a piercing pain, her stomach pouring with blood, organs, intestines, and other gruesome things that the human body held within it.

In one single moment, Emora was sent spiraling into a stage of agonizing, searing, raging pain. The stabbing feeling in her gut felt unnatural like it couldn't be produced by a human no matter what they did. The intense rack of emotions passing through Emora's head flushed her mind, almost causing her to blackout in the middle of her situation, but the Warden held onto reality, not daring to knock out. She prepared herself for the worst: For more unbearable, piercing, torturous amounts of pain.

The Warden dropped her sword and gut out with nothing but blood. No sound came from her mouth, as she had no air to produce any noise at all. Only a short yelp emerged at the point of impact, but nothing came after. Yuko grunted out with effort as he delivered the greatest, most powerful gut punch Emora has and will ever encounter. The violent, brutal amount of power that went into the attack devastated and destroyed Emora's body, leaving her stunned and on the verge of death. Yuko let out a ferocious, savage, fierce cry of war as he thrust his large fist deeper into Emora's body, causing her to spill more blood from her mouth, and let out a small, quiet cry of despair.

The Shugoki pulled his fist out and grabbed onto his Kanabo. He reeled back and prepared his arms. Emora fell forward, crying, sobbing, coughing, gagging, retching, moaning.

"This fight is over, Knight."

Emora's neck shuddered as she looked up, her mouth wide open, her eyes filled to the brim with tears that were spilling down her face.

"Shine!"

With a huge swoop, Emora flew up into the air, blood streaking from her mouth. She flew back nearly ten whole feet and continued to flip and thrash when she struck the ground. She slumped against a tree, completely motionless, her breathing slow and heavy.

Yuko gasped in air as he recovered from the huge blow. He slowly walked forward, waiting to see if Emora was going to get back up.

He found himself at a loss for words as he saw with his own eyes a drive and will stronger than his own.

"N-Nanda...? D-Dō yatte...?!" He cried out to himself.

Emora pressed her trembling hand against the tree trunk. She looked at the mark her own body left in the bark after colliding with it and huffed. She breathed slowly, in and out through her mouth. Her arms quivered as one grabbed onto the tree, the other down on the ground, pushing the rest of her body up. The Warden let out grunts and moans of effort and strain as she slowly arched her legs, preparing them to stand. She brought one leg up, and placed her arm on it, she pressed down, lifting her body further up into the air. She used the tree for support as she pulled her last leg up from its slumped position.

The Warden looked at her feet wearily sitting below her body, her legs shaking with tension, her arms numb and pulsing with exhaustion. Her breathing slowly began to even out as she let go of the tree and stood on her own, her stance exhausted and drained. Her eyes were shining, perseverance reflecting within her gold-hazel irises, sheer strength and resolve within her deep pupils.

"I...I ain't done .N-Not...Just...Y-Yet..."

Yuko winced in pain as he looked at his own torso, he was bleeding endlessly, his blood seemingly unable to clot and stop flowing. He was still panting heavily, his body exhausted, his arms aching of holding and swinging around his Kanabo, which was finally beginning to feel heavy.

"No...I already said this is over...It is! You don't get to change that!" Yuko yelled.

"You don't either! This isn't over until one of us is dead! And from what it's looking like...I'm still breathing, my hearts still beating!" Emora yelled back.

"NOT FOR LONG!"

Yuko rushed forward, his arms positioned in a swinging position. Emora let out a moan of desperation as she tried to move her legs. She grabbed onto the tree with both hands and prepared herself.

"RUUAHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Emora used all of her energy to jump to the side right as Yuko's weapons struck the tree she was just resting on. The Warden rolled onto her shoulder and struggled to stop herself, having to put her arms out in front of her in order to stand back up. She turned around and saw that Yuko had struck the tree so hard, that his Kanabo left a huge crack in the tree's trunk. He growled in frustration and rushed forward again.

"STOP DODGING AND HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE ANT!"

Yuko raised his club and brought it down with an insane amount of strength. Emora exhaled as she moved to the side and cried out with exhaustion as she lifted her kneecap into the Shugoki's stomach.

"GHAH!" He gut out as the Warden knee-capped him straight in the stomach.

"HUUUAHH!"

Emora poured the rest of her energy into a back-kick that struck Yuko on the side of the head. He stumbled backward, his head aching, his body bleeding, his arms and legs exhausted of carrying so much weight.

"Ah...Ah...Ha...Gh—Kuh!"

Yuko spat out a bit of saliva, it was mixed in with phlegm. He scowled at his own action as he wiped his mouth with embarrassment. He looked at Emora with a furious gaze. The Warden was crouching, her hands on her knees, panting.

"Knight...I have my orders...I need to kill you! I won't stop until your dead, do you hear me?!" The Shugoki yelled.

Emora slowly nodded her head. "Loud...And clear..."

"Tsk...KCH—COME ON!"

The Shugoki charged forth, his pace uneven, his steps heavy and groggy. He swung his club once and missed, Emora dodged to the side, her arms out in front of her for defense. He then swung it upwards, Emora ducking underneath the attack, grunting out with exhaustion to straighten back up. One final time, Yuko raised his Kanabo and smashed it into the ground. Emora dashed to the side, her legs on the verge of giving in. She stood a couple of feet away from the Shugoki, her stamina completely drained.

"HAH!"

With a last ditch effort, Yuko snapped his club sideways, low the ground. The tip of Kanabo struck Emora's kneecap, dealing the very little amount of damage that was needed to bring the Warden onto one knee.

"GUH!" Emora moaned as she collapsed, she placed her hand out in front of her to stop herself from collapsing completely. She quickly tried to recover, but she was far too exhausted. She felt as Yuko grabbed ahold of her head tightly, his grip strong and relentless.

"Ahh...AH! AHHH! W-WHAT...WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? AHHH!"

Yuko held onto Emora's hair, lifting her up by her bangs. The Warden wailed out in pain as she felt her body lift up off the ground. She felt herself get tossed up momentarily as the Shugoki repositioned his hand firmly on Emora's skull. He pressed on tightly, the Warden feeling as her skull slowly began to fracture, shatter, and crack.

"Ahhh...Ah—AH! GRAAHHH! AHUAHHH! AHHAHHH! AHHHHH! HIAAAHHHH!"

The Warden's cries could be heard echoing through the trees of the Manor's Garden. Some citizens who lived near the Myre could hear her cries, the people within the Hakushi Manor themselves could hear the faint echoes of her yell.

"It's time! OWARI-DA!"

Yuko lifted Emora up as high as he could, holding her by her skull. With a loud roar, he slammed the Warden down into the ground, digging her head into the dirt. Emora felt the back of her head surge with a rocking pain. It felt as if her brain rattled inside her skull, bounced around endlessly, knocking away bits of her destroyed head. The Warden's vision blacked out, and she was unable to see. She felt the pain in her head as she breathed slowly.

She could see the light return to her world behind her closed eyelids. Yuko let go of Emora's head and stood up straight, panting uncontrollably.

"You fought well...Emora."

The Shugoki turned around and began to slowly sag back to the Manor, to report the completion of his mission.

Behind him, Emora was clinging to life. Her consciousness decided whether to go to the side of life, where everything seemed painful and miserable or to the side of death, where everything was dark and calm.

Emora shut her eyes tightly, trying to hang onto something. She tried making noises, she tried waking up, she tried everything.

 _"Wake up! WAKE UP! Damn it, listen to me! WAKE UP! FUCK!"_

The Warden's body in the real world was convulsing. Blood and spit squirted of her mouth as her chest jerked up and down. Her fingers twitched, her face winced and moved in undecipherable expressions. Her throat released awkward noises, random sounds that did not sound human. Her body was trying to stay alive, but her conscious was elsewhere, still deciding on Emora's fate.

 _"Please...Please...Please wake up! I have to...I'm begging you! I...I have to get up! I'm trying...I'm trying! It's so dark...I can't see! Where...Where...H-How do I wake up!? I...I don't know what to do...I'm tired...I'm drained...I'm debilitated. I just want to go to sleep...How do I leave? I can't...I can't just yet! I don't get it!? WHY CAN'T I SEE?! WHY CAN'T I MOVE! JUST WAKE UP! GET BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD! SHE DEPENDS ON IT! EVERYONE DOES! I NEED TO GET UP! JUST DO IT! DO IT!"_

Emora's throat wheezed and throbbed. Her unconscious body released a sharp cry, an emotion not linked up to it. The Warden perked up, panting, out of breath, her head knocking with pain, her body throbbing with strain, her mind wandering with thoughts, her heart pumping blood everywhere, trying to do its job. Her brain picked up information on her surroundings, trying to make sense of the world it was just absent from.

Emora looked at her hands, her eyes widened as she began to pat herself down. She touched her face and held her own head. She rubbed her arms and patted her thighs. She reached for her legs and shuffled her feet. She clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, slowly gaining awareness. Her hearing was stuffy, and unclear; her vision blurry and shaky.

She slowly stood back up, her exhaustion returned to her as she took a deep breath, her body well beyond its limits. She looked ahead and squinted. She managed to see a large figure in her line of sight. It seemed to be getting closer and closer at a considerable speed. Her hearing slowly returned as Emora recognized the sound, and put two and two together. She gasped out in terror as she realized her situation.

"NO! YUKO—AHH!"

"DIIIEEEEE!"

Yuko picked up Emora and ran ahead full speed, full strength, full power. He charged endlessly, the Warden feeling the acceleration of the Shugoki's charge. Saliva blasted out of her mouth as her back slammed into a tree. The Shugoki charged Emora into a tree with all of his strength. Emora shut one eye, the other twitching with shock. Her mouth was wide open, exhaling her lost air. The wind was knocked out of Emora's body as she leaned back, her body feeling even more shattered.

"JUST GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T WIN THIS!"

Yuko picked Emora up and placed her on his shoulder. He put his Kanabo over behind his back and over his shoulders. He roared out with effort and power as he pressed down on his club, Emora caught in between.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Emora heard a loud crack erupt from her body. She felt her back become folded, then get laid back out abruptly. Yuko laughed as he threw Emora over his shoulder, just shattering her spine. He let her tumble down to the ground, and sprawl out hopelessly.

"If that didn't kill you...This...Will!"

Emora clutched her fists, and grit her teeth. Veins popped out from her forehead and throat as she tensed her body up. She wiggled her toes within her boots, making sure that she still had motion in her legs. Yuko had failed to break her spine, and the Warden had a chance.

"UAAHH!"

"NOO!"

Emora rolled over and used her leg to launch forward. She rolled forward and slid to a stop. She turned around, fists clutched.

"I won't let you kill me! Not now, not later, not EVER!" She yelled.

The Warden's voice thundered through the Manor, reaching the ears of many people.

Daigo looked up from his map of the Myre in shock, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What in hell was that?"

Zhao and Kiyoshi paused; they opened up the trapdoor and looked around. They glanced at each other and tilted their heads.

"What was that?"

Elea and Alban winced in pain. Blood dripped from their mouths and sides of their heads. Cinder and Cindra sat next to each other, their shirts torn and faces bruised. Cyrus lay against a wall, his head down, his wound bandaged, but his morale broken. Katsue was on the floor, curled up, sweating, still unconscious. Apollo grit his teeth and looked up. He turned to his other allies, who also looked up and turned to the trap door.

"Did you guys hear that?" Apollo asked.

"Sure did...What was it?" Elea responded.

Alban grunted. He exhaled as he thought of the only person it really could be.

"No, No..."

Airi was in her room, fixing her hair. She sighed as she looked herself in the mirror.

"I don't want to go through with this...I..."

She suddenly spiked up from her seat, hearing the cry. She looked around, her eyes full of concern and alarm.

"W-What the?! Uh...Huh?! What was that?!"

Yuko stood before Emora, his face pursed with anger. He dropped his Kanabo and clenched his fists.

"How?! How is it possible!? I don't get it...I don't get it!"

Emora panted as she stopped yelling. She swallowed her saliva and continued panting, her stance weary, but able. Her legs were bent, her back slouched forward. Her arms at her sides, limp.

The Shugoki pressed his hand against his face; he shook his head, cringing.

"It's impossible...It's not human! It's not possible! You shouldn't be able to stand! You have no stamina left! How are you still standing before me!?" Yuko yelled.

Emora slowly began to grin.

"I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm not doing this so you don't complete your mission. I'm doing this...I'm still standing because the amount of determination and passion I have within me fuels my heart, body, and soul to keep on moving forward. I have people who need me...I have people who trust in me, who believe in me, who look up to me! I care about those people...I love those people."

Emora paused, and spit out a small amount of saliva.

"I fight for them. I fight to protect them, to live with them, to be amongst them. I barely do anything for myself. The entire reason I'm here is for the daughter of Atsuto and Airina Hakushi, who's the only person I've ever truly loved, romantically speaking. She's the girl of my dreams...And no one can replace her. I can't live without her by my side...Without that warm feeling next to me. I'm here to save her...I'm here to tell her that I want and need her! I'm not here because I want to cause trouble! I'm here because I'm on a mission that I don't plan to fail!"

Yuko opened his mouth wide and released a roar of fury. He charged forward, picked Emora up by the throat, and pinned her to a tree.

"Nonsense! That has nothing to do with one's physical ability! How...How can you still stand and fight, even after being beaten down so many times, Emora?!" The Shugoki yelled.

Emora grabbed onto Yuko's hand firmly, her voice tight and suppressed. She began to laugh quietly, gagging occasionally, struggling to breathe.

"You're wrong. It has a lot to do with it. You don't care for your brides; you just want to get back to them so they can fan you more and feed you more grapes. I'm not here...Just because of Airi anymore. My cause is much bigger now. Daigo Kaneko has killed the Hakushi's and tore the Urutora Clan down entirely. I'm...I'm not letting that happen! Daigo will be nothing but a tyrant over the Myre; he's unworthy of being the Supreme Emperor of the Dawn Empire! I'll avenge the Hakushi's, I'll restore the Urutora Clan, I'll destroy Daigo, I'll destroy the Seinaru Clan, I'll save the Myre, and I'll give let Dawn Empire choose their own rulers, people who are actually capable of being the Supreme Emperor and Empress of the Samurai People!"

Yuko shuddered and looked up at the Warden, who had her mouth open and eyes narrowed, trying to breathe in his tight grasp.

"You really mean that?" The Shugoki asked.

Emora whimpered quietly, her breathing was tight and struggled. "O-Of course I do...I mean everything I say...Why would I lie about that...?"

Yuko huffed and shook his head. "That's the problem with people that mean everything they say. They think everyone else means everything too. You're pure-hearted, Knight...But in this world...Having a heart of gold can get you killed."

The Warden's eyes widened. She shook her head, tears escaping her eyes and dribbling down her cheeks.

"I don't care! I want to do what's right, even if it'll get me killed! I value the lives of others over my own...That's just who I am! And if you don't like that...Then go to hell!" Emora thrashed and flailed.

Yuko had had enough. He didn't want to hear any more of Emora's words. He tightened his grip on the Warden's throat. Emora gagged and choked. Her eyes darted around, looking for some way to escape. Her eyes landed on her final hope.

She spotted, to her far right, a tree whose root was large and rough. The root dug into the ground and intertwined with another large tree's root. Knowing that people, more importantly, infiltrators, would have to jump over this inconvenience, a small bag was placed right before the roots, rope tied tightly to the trees as a tripwire. Inside the small bag: Deadly mushrooms with a toxin strong enough to kill within seconds if one breathes in too much.

 _"That's it! Tgh...Time to end this!"_

Emora lifted her leg up, and with the last ounce, ultimately final drop of stamina and energy she had in her, she released a powerful kick into Yuko's stomach.

The Shugoki let out a grunt of pain as he let go of the Warden's neck, and doubled over in pain.

Emora slid down the tree and fell onto her side. She gasped for air, breathing desperately and rapidly. She scrambled on all fours towards the large roots she spotted. She could hear Yuko already stomping after her.

"Ngh! Gah! N-No! Come on...Come on!"

The Shugoki was mere feet away. "COME BACK HERE!"

Emora grit her teeth and prepared her arms.

"Come...ON!"

She launched herself forward and rolled on her side until she stopped. Her body jabbed into the large roots as she landed right on the other side of the tripwire.

Yuko lost patience and ran forward, yelling out with fatigue. "Damn it! Just come here! NOW!"

As he rushed forward, his ankle triggered the tripwire. As the Shugoki stepped over the large roots and raised his foot to stomp down on Emora, a large cloud of poison erupted into the air from the bag.

Emora shut her eyes and slapped both of her hands over her nose and mouth. She began to cry as she tried to scramble away on her elbows, away from the poison.

"Hah! HAH! Tgh—Ahh! Ah...H-Hah...Oh..."

The Warden turned around to see Yuko stumbling around, holding his throat. Foam spilled from his mouth, his eyes turned bloodshot red, his throat and face purple with a lack of air. His entire body was covered in his now obvious black veins. He reached out to Emora, gagging, stumbling forward.

"Ggh...Kgh...Tgha...Auh...Ouh..."

Emora shuffled back on all fours, covering her mouth, her eyes wide with terror.

"K-Kni...Ght...Tah..."

The Warden watched as Yuko collapsed onto the ground, completely motionless. Emora slowly got back onto her feet and stumbled over to a tree. She coughed a few times before painfully throwing up. A disgusting looking mixture of blood and regular vomit.

"Oh...Ah...Ugh.."

The Warden walked forward and around Yuko's body, still covering her nose and mouth. She bent down and picked up her sword. She straightened her back, cracked her neck, and stretched her arms and legs. She breathed deeply, trying to recover her stamina. She turned back to the Shugoki, sighing.

"Never had I ever felt so numb. I'll be sure to remember this pain...And let it activate, and harden me."

Emora put her sword on her back and walked forward a few steps. She came across a thick bunch of trees; a small bush full of blackberries lay in front of her. The shadows overhead made the Warden feel even more tired. Her drained body longed for rest, her heart begged for positivity and happiness.

The Warden put her hand on her heart and exhaled. She looked up at the sky through the thick leaves of the trees and saw the bright glow of the sun up in the center of the sky. It was midday, a few hours away from sundown, where Airi and Daigo were due for the joining ceremony.

Emora let out a small moan as she gave in entirely. She fell forward into the bush, its weak branches shattering under her weight. She lay in the fresh leaves and cool shade knocked unconscious by her extortionate exhaustion.

* * *

 **And...That's it. Holy crap, that was a hell of a fight scene.**

 **I figured that since the Kensei fight was so short, that I make up for it by making the Shugoki fight a bit longer. When I say 'a bit longer' I really mean really long. Hope this made up for it, and I hope you liked the fight scene! As well as the other interesting developments that took place.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Enemy Orochi

**The story should be ending sometime next month if school allows me to keep up the progress. Thanks again, and I hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 15: Enemy Orochi**

The sun was nearing the horizon as the bright blue sky began to glow with small blotches of orange. The fluffy white clouds now pale smears of gray that were vaguely spread out through the air. Not yet fully orange and pink, the sky seemed to anger the impatient and tensed up Orochi, who was glaring at it like a worst enemy.

"It's almost time, finally. I can already see myself sitting upon the Supreme Emperor's throne, alongside my beautiful Hakushi. Ah...The level of authority I'll have will be the absolute highest...No one can stand in my way! The Samurai will finally gain their rightful place at the top of the food chain, not the bottom! The Dawn Empire will reign supreme again...Just like we once did in the east."

Kaneko turned and sighed. He walked through the chambers and halls of the Manor, his guards and maids keeping it tidy and well protected. As he went out to the front door and opened it up, he breathed in the warm air. He chuckled to himself as he looked down the long stone pathway that led to his doorway, on the sidelines, blocky bushes acting as a sort of wall, separating the pathway from the large gardens of the Manor.

Daigo could see the lights of distant lamps in the city, his people likely getting ready for supper and prayer, to honor the day that their new Emperor and Empress will be crowned. The Seinaru Clan's victory seemingly confirmed and the erasure and takeover of the Urutora Clan...Seemingly completed.

But in reality, the people were stirring among their homes and markets. The blacksmiths hard at work, the people sweating and crying while under the teachings of martial arts masters and instructors. Weapons were being traded, shields being polished, bows being re-adjusted and re-calibrated, arrows being sharped, and armor being tightened. Rebels of the Urutora Clan wore black and gold robes proudly, doing their best to avoid Seinaru Clan patrols that now strictly monitored the city.

The people Hakushi Province were restless, refusing to honor the crowning of Daigo Kaneko. Elsewhere, in other cities and towns of the Urutora Clan, the civilians were preparing to defend their homes from oncoming armies of Seinaru warriors, coming to announce the takeover of their territory, and the new Emperorship of Daigo. But the words of the rogue Heroes had inspired them to take rebellious action. The Samurai had always seen the Knights as honorable but blunt people. But now, their views were different. It seemed that some did truly want justice and order.

Tyranny was the last thing the people of the Myre needed, as the difference between the rich and the poor would become even greater, the lower peoples of the Dawn Empire would suffer, rogue clans would become more aggressive, turf wars would continue and become more large scale, the Daimyo's would go dormant, as they would now have no power, authority, or word about the Seinaru Clan's rule. The rich would also suffer, as they would be taxed more. The economy would take a blow as well, as prices would skyrocket in an attempt to increase the Clan's wealth.

The man who Katsue had spoken to up in the stage, before the capture of all the Heroes, was now finishing the distribution of the Shinobi's message. The people were almost done plotting, their plan of attack nearly completed. Some were looking at the sun, their hearts pumping, their nerves haywire.

"Oshietekudasai." The man told an Urutora Guard, who shook the man's shoulder and nodded. He turned to a group of his fellow guards, along with martial artists and other warriors.

"It is almost time. We must not let the ceremony take place. We will follow the Shinobi's orders. I trust in her and her allies, we all should as well." The guard spoke; he was holding a rectangular shield, the Urutora Clan symbol painted on it.

"They are our only hope. Messengers are already out telling the other groups. The Urutora Guards and martial artists will be our leading forces. Their students our tutors and captains." Another man spoke.

"I'm scared. Many will die in this attempt. What if it doesn't work? What if we lose and Daigo punishes us with something unimaginable?" A woman said aloud.

"Not to worry. We won't stop fighting until the fight is fully lost. I'm prepared to lose my life if necessary. We all know that Daigo is not fit to be the Myre's Supreme Emperor. The Hakushi's are the natural-born leaders of the Dawn Empire after the loss of our original royal family in the Cataclysm, not the Kaneko family. I won't let Daigo stain the legends of the Samurai with his foolishness and stupidity." The guard responded.

"Then neither will we."

"Indeed, we'll fight with you."

"The people of the Hakushi Province should be done preparing. We're set to meet up at the plaza at sundown. We'll gather in front of the Manor's gate and execute the plan." The guard explained.

"Very well. It is decided. My students shall be distributed among the other civilians. We must fight together in order to stand a chance. But what of the Heroes? Have they not been captured?" A Martial Artist asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes, but if the gods are in our favor, they will find a way to assist us. Not only that, but Airi Hakushi is likely on our side. She herself is a Hero. We will have her support."

The people murmured nervously.

"Our decision is final. Now, we wait."

* * *

 **Inside the Manor...**

Airi paced back and forth within her room, her eyes filled to the brink with tears of stress. She fanned herself with her hands and restrained from crying. She kept looking back at her mirror to look at herself, every time she did so, she scowled at herself, hating the makeup and ceremonial paint she had on her face. Her white and red dress covered her from head to toe. Her hair was tied up in loops and puffs, golden ornaments decorating her head. Large obnoxious earrings hung from her ears, necklaces, and bracelets would rattle and tinker when she moved.

The Nobushi no longer felt like a fighter, like a martial artist, like a warrior, like a Hero. She felt like a pathetic damsel in distress, waiting for her savior to come and rescue her from her tower that was being defended by a fierce dragon. The tower being her marriage, and the dragon being Daigo and his henchmen. She stuck half of her body out of the window, looking and listening closely, trying to catch any sign of her friends, but she could sense nothing.

 _"Where could they be? A-Are they dead...?! No...No they can't be! No! I refuse to believe that!"_

Hakushi grew panicked. Her heartbeat became quick and rapid. She felt her chest become tight and heavy, struggling to go up and down with her shaky breathing. She could already hear the bustling of people outside of her door, loyal followers of the Seinaru Clan, along with citizens from Daigo's home village who wanted to witness the crowning of their brand new emperor.

Airi grabbed her head and shook it, shutting her eyes tightly, wishing everything and everyone would just go away into nothingness; the action of a small child. She only wanted to go home, back to Ashfeld, back to the Azure Legion, back to Fort Diamond, in her own little home that she shared with the love of her life. The girl shuddered as she sat down on her bed and hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold. She missed the warmth of Emora's tender body resting next to her own in the same bed, underneath the covers, their faces mere inches apart. She missed hugging and cuddling with her, kissing and making passionate love with her. She longed bathing, dressing, eating, laughing, talking, and overall just being with the Warden.

More thoughts came into Airi's head as she remembered memories of her other friends. She remembered sitting at the tavern for hours on end, eating and drinking, cracking jokes and laughing until six packs emerged. These memories only made Hakushi feel even worse, as she remembered what she had done. She had no idea what the others thought of her, or if they even considered her a friend anymore. She feared that they were only here because Emora had forced them to come.

The possibility of the worst rejection of her life emerged, as the other Heroes could deny The Nobushi of their friendship, and leave her devastated in a time where she needed them desperately. But she, of course, held onto a sliver of hope. She narrowed her eyes as she exhaled sharply. Airi got up from her bed and stood in front of her mirror.

"Please...Please...I'm so sorry for what I did...I'm sorry...This was all my fault...I'm sorry. Can you all somehow find it in your hearts to forgive me? I need you all...I'm begging you...I'm begging for your forgiveness...Please!" Airi pleaded, reciting and practicing her apology to herself. Her shoulder drooped as she shook her head.

"The hell am I doing. How do I even know I'm going to get out of here? They're...They're probably already dead anyway. A heartfelt apology is better than a scripted one anyway! I'm so stupid! Why can't I do anything right?!"

Just then, the Nobushi heard the door to her room open. She gasped as she turned to look at who had entered. It was one of Daigo's guards; he was dressed in ceremonial armor, not necessarily made for combat, but more for special occasions. He nodded his head and signaled for the soon-to-be empress to exit her room.

"W-What?! Already...?" Airi cried.

The guard nodded his head firmly, he motioned towards the exit once again, but Airi refused to move. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her dress as she looked at her feet; the soft comfortable sandals she wore were likely made earlier today just for the wedding. Her finger and toenails were painted with golden paint, the metallic shine of the paint polished the refined look, leaving the Nobushi thoroughly impressed for a little while. She hadn't realized that her people had such high-tier aesthetic taste, but at the same time, it was expected of royalty to have these types of accessories and cosmetics.

A voice came from behind the guard, which after a few seconds made him step aside. There stood Daigo, wearing his own ceremonial robes. He was smiling, his hair slicked to the side, his brown eyes looking at Airi intentionally. His smile was eager and excited.

"Airi, it's time. Look outside your window and up at the sky. It's beautiful."

The Nobushi's eyes widened as she looked outside. Instead of looking down below her, at the ground, she looked up at the sky and saw that it was a warm mixture of orange and pink, the clouds little dark smudges in the sky. The sun was setting on the horizon, only half of it visible.

"No..." She murmured to herself.

Daigo cleared his throat behind Airi, causing her to turn around, her eyes full of worry and anxiety.

"Come now, we're supposed to appear in the main chambers in a few minutes. The public ceremony will be short, as...The manor is currently still on lockdown because of a particular intruder that is still rummaging around." The Orochi said firmly.

 _"Emora..."_ Airi thought.

"The priest will swear us together by oath, and we will be publicly wed. The people will love it! Then, right as the sun is about to fully set, we have to go out to the shrine behind the Manor and be paired spiritually. A priest will recite a prayer as we are cleansed of all our sins, and have our first bath together. Finally, we will each cut our palms, and join hands as we recite one final prayer to the priest, in honor of our ancestors and the legacy of the Kaneko family. The Urutora Clan and the Hakushi's will...Sadly be forgotten. But a new age will rise for the Myre under our rule, Airi. Everything will be fine, trust me." Daigo explained.

"Now come on, we have to go." He smiled.

Airi's eyes were wide with fear. Her jaw trembled as she shook her head, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, unable to speak.

"I...I don't...Daigo...I..."

The Orochi walked forward and grabbed Airi by the hand.

"We have to go. Please, Airi...Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Daigo said politely. He gently pulled the Nobushi along, he smiled and waved as they walked down the steps into the main hall, the people standing up from their seats and clapping.

"Try to look a little happier," Daigo whispered.

Airi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Emora...I'm sorry."

The Nobushi opened her eyes, and her face completely changed. Her brown eyes lit up the room, everyone she looked at turned red with excitement. Airi's beauty was unmatched, her beautiful smile, her wonderful clothes, her spotless figure, her cute laugh, her innocent giggles when someone from the crowd winked or yelled out her name, everything was perfect about her. Daigo held her hand tightly, he himself feeling a bit nervous.

Daigo's parents stood on either side of the priest, facing each other. Once Airi and Daigo stood next to each other, in front of the priest, they looked at the Emperor and Empress.

"Daigo. This was not how it was supposed to be." Daigo's father said firmly.

"But we have decided that there is no other proper day for this to happen. We leave the Seinaru Clan under your command. Once you become the Supreme Emperor of the Dawn Empire...It is your responsibility, along with Airi's." Daigo's mother followed up.

"I understand mother, father. I will not fail my people. I promise...The loss of the Atsuto and Airina will forever be mourned. But today is the day that everything changes for the Samurai." Daigo nodded, his two parents giving small smiles and nodding back.

 _"What?! T-They don't know he killed my parents!? How could they not know!? That's impossible!"_ Airi internally yelled. She shifted uncomfortably, a wave of heat surging through her body. Daigo turned to the Nobushi, noticing that her hand had suddenly become moist with sweat.

"Are you ready?" Daigo asked.

Airi didn't bother to respond. She only exhaled and looked at the priest, her heart beating out of control, nearly pumping itself out of her chest.

Daigo frowned, but quickly shifted into a small smile.

 _"So...She didn't fight back. I guess the public execution wasn't necessary._ " The Orochi thought as he eagerly turned to the priest, just as the public ceremony officially began.

* * *

 **In the gardens...**

Emora woke up with a loud gasp. Her body bolted upright as she looked around, panting profusely. She was sweating, her eyes wet, and her cheeks moist. She rubbed them as she moaned quietly, holding her head. As she stood up, the Warden realized she had been crying while she slept.

She stood up from the now flattened bush and stumbled back into the open. She carefully stepped over roots and past large trees. As she reached the door of the Manor, she sighed. The Warden did multiple arm circles, stretching her shoulders. She reached for her toes and cracked her back when straightening back up. She twisted her body left to right repeatedly, groaning in discomfort from Yuko's spine crack maneuver. The Warden then cracked her neck and knuckles, wincing at the faint pain she felt.

"Whew..."

Emora tried the door, not surprised to see it was locked. She looked around to see no one around. She then realized that the gardens had gotten much prettier, the trees looking more vibrant, the greenery lighter, the atmosphere more calm and warm. The air was humid, the rocks glistening with moisture, the puddles of rainwater on the ground reflecting...Orange light?

"Huh?!"

The Warden looked up into the sky, her heart shattering when she saw its orange and pink colors. She never thought she would ever dread a sunset, but today, she truly did. Emora pulled back and pushed the Manor's door, unable to open it in any way at all. She began to panic; her eyes grew teary, her breathing short, her whimpers and soft noises growing restless and worrisome.

"No! No! NO! Goddamnit, I need to open this thing!"

Emora began to pound on the door; she punched it repeatedly, somehow hoping to break it open. She took a step back, and kicked it with all of her strength, only managing to wobble it. She swore underneath her breath as she took a step back and flexed the left side of her body. She dug her heel into the ground as she charged forward, ramming into the door.

"Gah!"

The Warden staggered back, her arm stinging, the recoil of the failed attempt caused her to stagger back, panting in pain.

"No...I can't open it! W-Where is everyone?!"

Emora ran back and jogged around in the area. She whipped her head around everywhere, her breathing grew more and more rapid. She let out small whimpers and cries of desperation every so often.

"Alban!? Cyrus?! Elea!? Apollo?! Cindra?! Cinder!? ANYONE?! Someone...ANYONE! Please, help me!" Emora cried out, her yells echoing through the gardens and off walls of the manor. She let out a desperate exhale as she stumbled around, her legs suddenly losing power due to an overwhelming amount of emotion.

Emora choked on a sob, she fell onto all fours, bawling her eyes out. She dug her face in her hands and slouched over, her head on the ground, her legs folded beneath the rest of her body. She curled up on the ground like a small child, trying to cry her problems away. The Warden had failed her mission, it was sundown, and as she sat outside in the Manor's large gardens, deserted, alone, and abandoned, Airi was getting married to Daigo.

She slammed her fist into the ground with frustration, her tantrum loud and boisterous. She slammed both of her fists into the ground this time, repeatedly, interchanging them with every strike. Dents developed in the dirt as she angrily continued to pound the floor.

She slowly sat up, struggling to breathe in between her sobs and cries. She sucked in air, wiping away tears and snot from her eyes and nose respectively. The Warden looked at her hands, her dirty and now worn gauntlets, beneath them, her sore, numb hands. She removed one of her gloves and looked at her naked hand, slowly tracing the lines of her palm. Emora slowly zoned out as she began to nibble on one of her nails, her eyes locked on one spot in the ground.

The Warden slowly stopped crying; she bit and picked at her index finger, her nail and teeth clacking against each other in repeated clicks. Emora felt like a baby holding its first ever toy, completely mesmerized and distracted. Once she had stopped crying, she began to zone back into reality, her body recovered, her mind calm, and her heart strengthened and rejuvenated. With a small gasp, the Warden blinked and realized that her eyes were fixed on Yuko's Kanabo.

Emora scrambled to her feet and rushed forward with excitement. She tried to ignore the Shugoki's motionless body, and instead focused on the huge, spiked wooden club that he considered his weapon. The Warden gripped its handle and pulled back on it, dragging it across the ground. The heavy weapon left a crease in the dirt in the form of a trail. The Warden stood in front of the door, her eyes burning with determination.

She bent down and heaved, moaning and struggling with the Kanabo's insane weight. As she slowly picked it up and held it in her hands, she was looking at the closed door of the manor, the Kanabo's steel front tip facing straight towards it.

"Hnh...Okay...I got this..."

Emora took a few steps back and prepared herself. She bent her legs and arched her body. She leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"RAH!"

As the Warden charged forward and rammed into the door using the Kanabo, she let out a battle cry. The huge wooden club cracked into the door, Emora using it as a battering ram. Her hands tingled with the vibrations of the strike, especially her unarmored one, which she had forgotten to cover back up with her gauntlet. The blonde-haired Knight grit her teeth with effort as she backed up again, and prepared for another charge. After a second hit, the door was beginning to break open.

"Ha...Hah...Uh...Huah..."

Emora swallowed her saliva as she stepped back once again, preparing for a third hit. She huffed and recovered her stamina, closing her mouth and narrowing her eyes. She grunted out with effort as she rushed forward once again, delivering yet another blow to the door.

The Warden exhaled and whipped her head back, whipping strands of hair out of her face. She shook her head as she looked up at the sky.

"Thanks, Yuko...I'm sorry our fight had to end the way it did...But I hope you know...You're helping me bring true justice to the people of the Myre. Airi...I'm coming. I ain't givin' up just yet."

* * *

 **Inside the Manor...**

Daigo and Airi were facing the priest, reciting and responding to prayers and oaths. The entire chamber sat in silence, listening closely. The atmosphere was tense and energized, as the audience awaited the final oath of the pair and the official joining of the newlywed Emperor and Empress.

Just then, repeated loud bangs could be heard outside of a door not too far away from the main chamber. Guards in the room exchanged glances as they dashed out of the room and closed the large door behind them. The banging grew louder and louder until the people began to turn around in their seats, looking at the main chamber's door in confusion.

Daigo could hear the banging and quickly glanced at the door with a confused scowl. Airi's heart skipped a beat when she caught hold of the noise, her eyes widened a bit, and her lips parted with excitement.

The priest had finished his prayer and told Airi and Daigo to face each other. The two turned and stared each other in the eye. They were holding hands tightly, Daigo's grip firm, while Airi's grip was fierce. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her fiancé with an intimidating stare. She opened her mouth a bit and mouthed a few words.

 _"She's coming."_

Daigo's eyes widened. The sound of swords clashing entered his ears. Loud grunts and shouts went off in Japanese, the people of the audience stood up from their seats in fear, turning to the door with expressions of worry.

The Orochi shook his head rapidly; he turned to the priest with a fake smile.

"Please, finish the oaths. Hurry."

The priest nodded and read from his scrolls with a slightly faster pace. Daigo closed his eyes as he prepared for the final kiss. Airi began to shiver; the hair on her arms and neck stood up, goosebumps emerged onto her soft skin as she looked at Daigo's well-chiseled face...A face she hated so dearly.

The Nobushi breathing turned shaky as she slowly closed her eyes, the priest finishing his oaths.

"Daigo, are you prepared to take Airi Hakushi as your beloved wedded wife, eternal bride, and dearest Empress?" The priest asked.

"Hai, mochiron," Daigo said firmly, taking a single step forward.

"Airi, are you prepared to take Daigo Kaneko as your beloved wedded husband, eternal groom, and Supreme Emperor?" The priest turned to Airi.

The girl opened her eyes and glanced at the door. She opened her mouth slowly, closed it, and then opened it again. She let out a shaky exhale and nodded. She hesitated as she took a step forward, her body up against Daigo's.

"Hai...M-Mochiron." She muttered.

The priest raised the sacred script of the Seinaru Clan, a scroll with golden edges. Candles were lit all around the chamber, causing the people looked around, dazzled. The sounds of swords and shouting had settled, and the people began to sit back down.

Airi's heart shattered. The only confirmation she needed was for the guards to return to the chamber, signifying that they had killed her knight in shining armor. She immediately felt like crying, she looked down at her hands that were joined with Daigo's, her legs shaking with terror.

"No...No..."

The priest nodded as the candles were all lit, and the people had all sat back down.

"In honor of our ancestors, in honor of the Seinaru Clan, and in honor of the Samurai...I now present to you all, the new Supreme Emperor and Empress of the Dawn Empire!"

The people all stood and clapped, Airi and Daigo still both standing with their eyes closed. The priest stepped back and bowed.

"Emperor Kaneko, you may kiss your Empress."

Daigo opened his eyes, they were shining with pride. He slowly leaned forward, the people clapping and cheering. Airi couldn't bear to look at him. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to open them at all. She only parted her lips ever so slightly, so Daigo could gently seal them with his own. The Nobushi could feel the Orochi's warm breath on her lips; she could hear her own heartbeat, her own misery.

Daigo gently grabbed onto Airi's waist and paused. He opened his eyes and frowned when Airi wouldn't open her eyes.

"Hakushi."

Airi flinched. She slowly opened her eyes, as soon as she did, multiple tears spilled from them. They streamed down her face, her quiet sobs were silent among the clapping and shouting of the crowd, who were all hugging and raising their hands in the air. She looked at him with her sad eyes, her lips quivering slightly.

"It's all over now. We'll be together for the rest of the joining, just you and me. Our first bath will be a wonderful one, you'll see." The Orochi smiled.

And with that, he leaned forward. Airi shut her eyes and let out a small whimper.

 _"Emora...Why...? Why didn't you save me..."_

The Nobushi's body slumped as she felt Daigo place his hand on her cheek.

"STOP!"

Just as Daigo was about to kiss Airi, the doors of the chamber launched open, catching everyone's attention, and causing them to look in the doorway's direction. Daigo and Airi both jumped as they turned to look at who stood in the way.

There, in the middle of the pathway between the rows of people, standing on the red rug, standing in the doorway, standing tall and proud, was Airi's knight in shining armor, the Myre's savior, the Dawn Empire's only true hope.

Airi let out a cry that she had been holding in for far too long.

"EMORA!" She cried out, letting go of Daigo's hands and backing away from him. The sound of her name rolling off her tongue filled the Nobushi with a cluster of loving emotions.

Daigo quickly grabbed onto Airi's wrists, making her release a scared gasp.

The people screamed and cried out with shock when Emora entered, now they only stared at her with petrified expressions of utter dismay. The Knight stood in the doorway, panting, her hair a mess, her armor was loose and battered, and her bloody sword in her left hand. She slowly lifted it up and pointed it towards Daigo.

"You..."

Daigo ground his teeth with fury, he only stared at the Warden with enraged looking eyes.

"Let her go..." Emora said in a low voice. The room was silent enough for Daigo to hear her loud and clear.

He did as told. Daigo took a few steps back, shaking his head. His eyes were filled with horror, his hands curled up into tight fists. His eyes and mouth were now wide open. The only thing that came out of the Orochi's mouth was air, as he was unable to talk at all.

Emora slowly began to walk forward, her sword scraping against the red rug. The audience watched in silence as she walked past them, observing the Warden's appearance.

Daigo snapped into reality.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

From the doors at the sides of the chamber, guards dressed in white and gold armor began to pour out in two neat lines. They were all elite Kensei guards, just like Raiko. Some members from the crowd, like generals or commanders, stepped out from their seats and unsheathed their katanas, which they had brought with them for tradition. Like ants, they all lined up in front and behind Emora, their weapons were drawn towards her.

"NO! EMORA—!"

Airi's cry was cut off by Zhao as he grabbed ahold of the Nobushi, and clasped his gloved hand over her mouth. Kiyoshi stood in front of the Aramusha, facing Emora with stern looking eyes. They both turned to Daigo, who looked back at them with a merciless look.

"Zhao, take her out to the shrine. Kiyoshi, grab all of them. Every single one of them. Lead them outside to the shrine as well...In front of the tower. I won't stand for any more of this. I'll show Airi that her friends stand no chance against me. All of them, along with that Warden, have caused me enough trouble already. I'll personally see to it that they're all killed. After she's dead...I'll bring Airi her dead body myself." The Orochi said sternly.

Zhao and Kiyoshi both nodded. The Aramusha dragged Airi out back, while Kiyoshi went out through one of the main chamber's side doors, towards the trapdoor where he and Zhao had stored the other Heroes.

Emora watched everything. She could hear Airi's muffled cries, her sobbing, and moaning. The Warden could already feel her anger bubbling up from inside. Her blood boiled as she closed her eyes and took multiple deep breaths. She slowly got into position and opened her glistening golden eyes.

The people backed away from their seats and began to crowd up at the sides of the large chamber. Children hid behind pillars, women grouped together, quietly crying, while the men stood in front, watching closely, mumbling amongst themselves.

Emora counted ten Kensei's and four Samurai Generals behind her. She looked around and breathed calmly, her eyes observing every single one of her opponents. She analyzed their battle stances, whether they were low or high, tall or short, small or big, buff or slim, left or right handed, and whether or not they were on the right or left side of her sword.

Her eyes met with Daigo's. He stood behind his Kensei guards, his hands behind his back.

"Emora-san. What a pleasure it is to see you again. You have absolutely no idea how I feel to be standing before you right now."

Emora's cheek twitched. "Yeah. But I think I have an idea."

Daigo huffed. "Hm...Maybe you do. Well...I'm just going to go ahead and tell you, Warden."

The Orochi sighed and cracked his neck.

"I despise you...With every single fiber of my being."

Emora's stern mouth slowly curled up into a small smile. Her eyebrows slanted slightly, her golden eyes looking at Daigo with intimidation.

"Oh, that's funny. Because I feel exactly the same way about you, Emperor."

The people on the sidelines gasped. The Kensei guards and Generals shifted in their stances. Daigo closed his eyes and exhaled. He flicked up an eyebrow and turned back to the Warden, holding back his anger.

"Guards..."

Emora lifted one hand off of her sword's handle and swept her bangs to the side. She closed her eyes as she passed her finger down on the curved, smooth bridge of her perfectly chiseled nose. The Warden grinned at the Orochi, which only made him angrier.

He let out a loud growl as she pointed his finger forward at Emora.

"Do me a favor and KILL HER!"

The ten Kensei' and four Generals rushed forward, all of them at the same time. Emora got into a battle position and stood in the center of all the warriors as they ran towards her. Daigo laughed maniacally, knowing that Emora was dead for sure. The people on the sidelines gasped as the rapid footsteps of the fighters erupted through the chamber.

 _"Four on my left...Two in front of me...Four on my right...Four behind me...These two are the closest, but the ones behind me are faster. At the same time...They're off-guard and unarmored. The ones in front of me will attack one at a time...Maybe twice. They don't want to get tangled. Okay...I got this."_

The Warden put her left leg out and turned around at a breakneck speed. She whipped her sword out and sliced the throat of one of the generals, causing a woman to cry out from the sidelines. Emora immediately recognized that he was likely her husband.

She sensed an attack coming from behind her as she looked behind her shoulder. She stepped forward and kicked another one of the generals back while simultaneously dodging a strike from one of the Kensei's. Two more Kensei's lashed out at Emora, but she placed her sword in the way to block the strikes. A general ran up behind the Warden and sliced at her thigh, her thick brigandines absorbing most of the hit but still caused Emora to turn with attention.

"Huah!"

She thrust her sword forward, clinking past a katana blade, and into a general's chest. The other two generals backed up, while three Kensei's moved forward. Emora turned and swung her sword out at their heads with one hand. Her sword beheaded two of them instantly while hitting the third in the skull. Emora grabbed onto her blade and gouged her sword out from the Kensei's helmet. She punched him to the ground and snapped her head to the right.

"Shine!"

"Shine, my ass!"

Emora parried a strike from a Kensei and then turned to face the two Generals. She rushed forward and picked one of them up using her sword. She threw his body forward quickly scraping her sword across the ground. She watched as the legs of the final general flew off, and he fell to the ground, screaming and shrieking in pain, the floor growing with huge pools of blood.

The Warden turned away as quickly as possible, cringing from the horrid sight. She watched as seven Kensei's stood before her. Three of them rushed forward, their swords all at different angles. She blocked the top blade, and then rotated her sword to the right, deflecting the other. She felt as the third Odachi from the left hit her in the side.

"AH!"

Emora stumbled over her own feet, blood leaking from a small cut in her armor. She jumped back, holding her own body with one hand. Two Kensei's rushed forward and she saw a clean opening.

She slid in between both of them and kicked one in the back of the head, sending him flying forward. She turned and stabbed her sword clean through the other's body, then turned around to see two more lashing out with their blades, the Warden using the Kensei's body as a meat shield. Their swords stuck into the body of their dead ally, causing them to gasp out in alarm.

Emora grunted out with effort as she gnashed her blade through the Kensei's spine and cut the stomach of another. She ducked under two blades and plunged her fist into the stomach of a third. She brought her sword down on the Kensei's neck, cutting it clean off. She raised her arm into the air and caught the blade of a Kensei with her forearm. Metallic sparks flew everywhere as a loud clang echoed through the entire chamber.

"N-Nani?!"

Emora laughed as she stabbed the Kensei through the stomach, then quickly poked a second in the eye with her hilt, and then stuck her sword deep into his neck, cutting clean through, blood shooting out like a geyser.

Daigo watched in horror as Emora swiftly finished off all of his Kensei's. He began to yell out, his voice cracking. He called for more guards, more fighters, more Heroes. Unprepared guards scrambled into the room, their armor also loose and untied.

Emora turned to face every single one that came; she was calm and steady, her blade swift, quick, and effective. She stayed collected, not panicked or overly aggressive, but she used the necessary amount of force to end every single opponent swiftly.

"HIYAH!"

"UAH!"

"KUZO!"

"ARAI!"

Emora plunged her sword through one's stomach; she then sliced through another's throat. She slid underneath a katana to half-sword a third through the heart. She cut a fourth's head off, and then used her momentum to stride forward and dig her sword deep into a fifth's ribcage. She gnashed her sword upwards and kicked the guard back.

"KILL HER! KILL HER!" Daigo yelled.

Four guards surrounded Emora. The Warden rushed forward and charged into one of them with a shoulder charge, then punched them in the jaw, causing their head to snap back, and their neck to break from the force. She turned around and parried the katana of another guard, slashed them once, then came back around and cut them into the ground.

With a fierce battle cry, she turned her sword over and swung it like a hammer. With a loud clang, the Samurai flew back with a cracked skull. She then fell down onto one knee and whipped her sword at the final guard's leg. Her hilt smashed into his kneecap, bringing him to the ground with a painful cry. Emora huffed as kicked the guard's neck, and watched as his body rolled to a slow stop.

Emora turned around and exhaled, she faced Daigo, breathing in and out through her mouth slowly.

"Is that all you have for me? What a waste. I expected better from you." She said boldly.

Daigo's eyes widened with offense. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Emora walked forward and stood a few feet away from the Orochi, her sword over her shoulder.

"You can send your entire army after me...I'll still stand and fight. Come on, throw me everything you have."

Daigo looked around and saw that the people on the sidelines were crying and watching with terror. Their faces were full of confusion and disarray. They were murmuring amongst themselves, talking about how their new Emperor was being taunted and ridiculed by a single Knight-warrior, his forces seemed incompetent and weak.

Daigo began to hyperventilate as he looked around, his eyes getting teary with worry.

"Damn it! Someone...Anyone, kill her!"

Two Orochi's emerged from either side of the hall, their gold and white armor shining brightly. Emora turned to look at both of them and actually seemed impressed.

"Hm. Alright then..."

The turned to face the two Orochi's who were circling around her. She hesitated as they both backed up, completely synchronized. They stood crouched down with their swords at their belts, and then they suddenly bolted forward with blinding speed.

Emora leaped forward and rolled onto her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around to see the two Samurai clash swords and recoil back. She ran forward and traded blows with the two fighters, until she dodged the katana of one, and then pulled a Kensei-like move. She pointed her sword behind her and held it backward. She impaled the Orochi that stood behind her, and then jerked her sword forward. She watched as the Orochi's body fell limp next to her.

The other Orochi growled as he charged forward, Emora in guard. Everyone watched as the two clashed blades repeatedly. They both raised her blades and brought them down at the same time. The two forces became one as sparks emerged from the point of impact. The two Heroes held their swords in the air in a struggle of pure strength, their arms shaking, their hands trembling, and their fingers numb.

Emora opened her mouth and began to grunt heavily, while the Orochi began to wheeze and strain. The two arched their legs and pushed forward until Emora's hilt caught hold of the Orochi's katana. The Warden cocked her sword upwards, breaking the Samurai's guard. She went in to attack and slashed her opponent twice. She crouched to shoulder charge, causing the Orochi to stand back and slash his sword out in defense. Emora had faked the charge and dashed to the side.

"You're done for!"

She cut her sword into his stomach, and then lashed it up into the air. Blood flailed into the sky as the fighter fell to the ground. He slowly rolled onto all fours, and then shuffled to his feet, his legs shaking. The man was panting heavily, while Emora was only starting to get winded.

Daigo had seen enough.

"That's it! Can no one kill her?! NO ONE?!"

The Emperor looked around angrily, a savage look in his eyes.

"EVERYONE LEAVE! NOW! LEAVE!" He yelled.

The people quickly began to shuffle out of the chamber, images, and visions of what they had seen still flashing through their minds. As the doors closed behind the last civilian, Daigo, the Orochi, and Emora stood facing each other.

Kaneko slowly walked up behind the Orochi and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Gomen'nasai...GAH—"

In a split second, Daigo had snapped the Orochi's neck. As he fell to the ground, the Emperor picked up his katana.

Daigo and Emora stood face to face, looks of hate in their eyes. The Orochi's eyes glowed with a deep brown; the Warden's eyes twinkled with a beautiful gold.

"This is the very last time you will ever stand before me, Emora-san," Daigo said sternly.

"Yeah, it is. This should be the last time you'll ever be seeing me... Considering you won't be alive for much longer." Emora replied.

Daigo restrained from yelling out, but Emora smirked. She could easily tell that the Orochi was severely intimidated, and visibly furious.

"Don't get cocky, Knight! I am the best Orochi in the Seinaru Clan! You stand no chance against a warrior like me!" The Emperor yelled.

He threw off his robes, revealing the clothes that he had underneath. A white cloth shirt was short-sleeved, showing off his lean, muscular arms. Broad looking beige pants that were cuffed at the ankles and tucked into his thick leather boots. He reached into his pockets and slipped on brown leather bracers that covered his forearms.

Daigo was grinning as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He cracked his neck and stomped on the ground with both feet.

"Ooh...This'll be fun."

Emora loosened her shoulders and shook her legs around in circles. She broke into a smile as she stabbed her sword into the ground, and did a trunk twist, cracking her back.

"Hm, you're excited too?"

"Oh yes...Indeed I am, Emora. I'm very excited to finally feel your precious blood wet my hands. You're worth to me so much more dead than alive." The Emperor replied.

"I'm sure I am. Thing is, you're not worth anything at all to me. I could care less what happens to you in this fight." Emora grunted.

"Tsk! You think I care? You're not beating me, that's for sure." Daigo snapped.

Emora shrugged. "I'm all warmed up and battle-hardened. I doubt that you've been working out and training all this time. And if you have...Then show me what you got."

Daigo held the katana at his side. He curled his other hand into a fist and arched his arm out in front of him, his legs spread. Emora held her longsword tightly, her stance low, her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"I've already had enough of you. It's time to end this, once and for all!" Daigo yelled.

"It sure is! Now shut up and fight!" Emora roared.

The two charged forward and clashed blades. Both of their blades collided with perfect synch.

"Kch!"

"Kah!"

They both took a few steps back, shocked from the recoil. They both looked at their shaking hands with smiles on their faces.

"My hand is tingling...You're crazy." Emora murmured.

"Hm...You're not half bad either..." Daigo said sternly.

The two charged forward once again and clashed blades. Daigo grunted out with effort as he slid his blade past Emora's shoulder and raised it to attack, using only one hand. He whipped it to his right, hoping to strike the Warden in the arm.

"Not so fast."

Emora redirected her sword to block the hit. She leaned back and pushed against Daigo's katana. She broke free and forced the tip of her sword forward at the Orochi's head. Daigo huffed as he ducked below the attack, and prepared for another. He fell onto one knee, feeling the wind in his air as he grinned, Emora's shining blade passing mere inches over his head.

"HAH!"

Daigo had a clear opening to strike Emora in the lower stomach. He went for the attack but exclaimed out with confusion as the Warden lifted her leg up and blocked the strike using her steel shin guards. His katana dented the metal armor, and slid forward, dealing almost no damage.

"Fuck!"

Daigo stood up straight and watched as Emora's sword cut through the air above him and drove towards him. He dashed to the right, avoiding the strike with a chuckle. He dug his heel into the ground and arched his leg. He blasted off the ground and leaped towards Emora with his sword out in front of him.

"GRAH!"

Emora's arm burst out with pain as she blocked his sword using her forearm. Daigo gritted his teeth as he stared at his katana, watching as it slowly cut into Emora's steel gauntlet. Emora's other hand caught his attention. The Warden shot her hand forward, which was holding her sword upright. Her hilt almost connected with Daigo's face if it weren't for the Orochi quickly moving to block it.

The two Heroes pressed against one another, Emora's hilt caught on Daigo's arm.

The Orochi's other hand was free, holding his katana. He thrust it forward, grunting as he did so. Emora yelped out with panic as she used her other arm to catch Daigo's wrist, the tip of his katana mere centimeters away from her own stomach. She had control of his guard and took advantage as soon as the chance came.

Emora yelled out with effort as she threw Daigo's arms open, breaking through his guard. She lifted her leg up and delivered a clean kick to his stomach.

"KAH!"

The Orochi staggered back, coughing. He spat up a wad of saliva as he recovered.

"The first hit of our fight...And it's yours." He muttered.

Emora huffed. "All that work, just for one hit."

Daigo laughed.

"We've just started; we're both on guard and full on stamina. You'll see...One of us will start getting sloppy. We'll just have to wait and see who it is."

Emora nodded, she exhaled as she ran forward and swung her sword at Daigo's neck. The Orochi deflected the attack and turned around, attempting to stab the Warden discretely. Emora slid out of the way and threw a sturdy kick in Daigo's direction.

He laughed as he dodged the attack, and took advantage of Emora's opening. With her leg just recovering from a kick, the Warden didn't have time to pull her guard up all the way. She lashed out with pain as Daigo slashed down her back with his katana.

"GRRAAAUH!"

Emora shifted to the left, feeling immense pain in her backside. She reacted quickly and retaliated before Daigo could follow up with a second attack. She smashed her foot into the Orochi's jaw, forcing his mouth shut, and bringing out a loud grunt of pain.

"AHH!"

Daigo staggered back, nearly falling onto the floor. He held his head in pain, and rubbed his jaw, feeling around his mouth with his tongue.

"Phew!"

The Orochi spat out a tooth.

"Oh...Put that under your pillow...You might get a bit of money." Emora smiled, panting steadily.

"Shut up!"

Emora reached behind her and felt the cut that Daigo had landed on her. His katana was sharp. It had cut clean through her brigandines and chainmail and pierced her skin. Her eyes widened with a bit of fear.

"Is that all you can do? Come on!" Daigo laughed. "Use that sword of yours, not your feet!"

"Using a longsword takes a lot of skill. Your weapon is light and small, while mine is heavy and large. I need to wait for a good opening to land a good cut. Trust me though...My sword hits harder than yours ever could."

Emora charged forward, Daigo skipping back on his tippy toes, feeling more and more agile. The Warden put her sword over her shoulder and prepared to shoulder charge. Daigo predicted the move and stepped back, watching as Emora stumbled forward, trying to recover from the missed charge. He rushed forward, his sword in the air, prepared to come down on Emora.

"HAH!"

The Warden jumped back, Daigo missing his dedicated attack. He looked up, realizing he was wide open.

"NO—RGNHAHA!"

Emora's sword dug into Daigo's shoulder and ripped across his chest. Fresh blood spilled onto the floor as the Orochi cried out with pain, grunting and groaning. His short was torn; he angrily ripped half of it off, revealing his now scarred chest and ribs.

"HIYAH!"

Emora snapped her leg straight into the side of Daigo's kneecap, knocking him clean over. He stumbled over his own feet and looked up, Emora's sword cutting straight towards him. He yelled out with terror as he placed his katana in front of him, using only one arm for support. A loud clang went off as Daigo flew to the side from the impact, his arm numb from the vibrations.

He used his right arm, which was free, to lift himself off of the ground and side-flip back onto his feet. He reached to his belt and flung a Kunai forward towards Emora.

"HA!"

Emora flinched as yellow sparks emerged from her sword. She heard the Kunai fall to the ground as she accidentally and luckily deflected it.

"Nani?!" Daigo exclaimed.

"Hah...Oh god...!" Emora panted.

"RAHAHH!"

Daigo rushed forward and threw a second Kunai that struck Emora in the shoulder, causing her to instinctively reach for it using her hand. The Orochi threw a third Kunai that dug deep into the Warden's thigh. Emora released a horrid shriek of pain as she slouched over in pain.

Kaneko lifted up into the air and drop-kicked Emora right on the cheek, his boots flinging into her face full-force.

"AHH!"

Emora flew back and smashed into the ground on her side. Her sword banged onto the ground as it fell next to her motionless body, her hair spilling everywhere, a bit of blood sprinkling onto the ground.

Daigo back-flipped and recovered. He huffed, panting heavily.

"Aw...Knocked out already?"

Emora moaned quietly as she pulled herself up to all fours. Her face throbbed with pain as she got back onto her feet. She squealed out with horror as Daigo rushed forward, his sword a silver blur in Emora's watery vision.

Delivering a harsh cut to her chest, Daigo manically lacerated Emora's body with his katana. He cut her twice, up and down the torso, and then punched her in the stomach, stunning her. He ripped a deep cut from her shoulder down to her breast, and then spun around, slicing her gut with his thin blade. Blood sprayed onto his clothes as Emora staggered back, eyes shut tightly, mouth open releasing blood-curdling cries of utter agony.

The Emperor didn't let up just yet. He jumped up into the air and brought his sword down on Emora's shoulder, digging into her steel shoulder pad. He ripped it clean off and watched as it clanged onto the ground. He cut up her thigh, and dug the blade into Emora's upper right arm, threatening to cut it clean off.

Emora opened her eyes, drowning with rage.

"NOO! GAH! YRAH!"

Emora thrust her palm into Daigo's chest, knocking the wind clean out of his lungs. His eyes were wide with surprise as he watched Emora retaliate with more force than he could ever imagine.

The Warden thrust her arm forward, Daigo managing to block it with both of his forearms. Emora threw a second punch, the Orochi ducking to the side, knocking her fist aside with his elbow. Unfortunately, he wasn't so luck7 with the rest of her strikes. The more Emora punched, the faster and sharper her blows grew.

With every jab, punch, cuff, deck, clobber, and blow Emora threw; a ferocious grunt came along with it. She plunged her fist into Daigo's gut, then struck him straight in the chest. Daigo's tongue flailed out of his mouth, spit flailing from his gaping pie-hole. His body jerked and thrashed violently as it took the brunt of every single one of Emora's punches.

It was all a blur to Daigo. A fast, unblockable flurry of devastatingly powerful attacks. He felt his body get ravaged by an overwhelming amount of damage. He kept his eyes open through the entire thing, looking at Emora's raging face as he was beaten out of his combo.

"Don't think you've won this! Don't...Ever...Think...You'll...WIN!"

A palm-thrust to the chest, a kneecap to the stomach, left and right hook to the jaw, a powerful punch to the gut, a roundhouse kick to the head for set-up, and finishing with a rock-shattering spinning back-kick to the face.

Daigo flew back and hit the ground on his back, dropping his katana and sprawling out onto the ground.

"Tgh...W-What..."

The Orochi's eyes twitched as he struggled to open them. He slowly moved his arms across the ground, trying to find leverage and strength to turn himself over.

"H-How...How..."

Daigo rolled onto his stomach, feeling an aching pain all over his flustered body.

"...Could I not...See any of that...?"

The Orochi got up one knee, leaning forward, his fist dug into the ground, his other hand placed on his kneecap. He looked up, only one eye open, the other shut due to extensive damage to his temple and orbital.

Emora stood before him, her bangs and side-bangs were messy, and her ponytail was loose and spiky. She was panting in and out through her mouth, her face coated by beads of sweat that streamed down her face. Daigo watched as she unstrapped her heavy brigandines and tore off her chainmail. She unbuckled her utility belt and dropped her lower-body brigandines and battle-skirt.

She stood before him, looking almost identical. A dirty short-sleeve white cloth shirt with now torn and bloody beige pants that were cuffed and tucked into brown boots that reached halfway up the knee. Emora looked on the ground and picked up one of her gauntlets since she had forgotten the other outside of the manor. She slid it back on, one hand armored in steel, the other bare.

"I'm much faster now. I can easily keep up with you."

Daigo shook his head and rubbed his eye, flickering it open. "We'll see about that. I'm the better fighter in hand to hand combat. My martial arts are superior and faster!"

"I hit harder and consume less stamina. You'd better trace your hits accurately, and not waste your energy on useless blows that'll only leave you out of breath and with numb shoulders." Emora grinned.

"Tch—Don't challenge your luck! I know I'm the better fighter!" Daigo yelled.

"I know I'm the better Hero!" Emora yelled back.

The two rushed forward, both yelling. Emora thrust her fist forward, Daigo blocking it with his arm as he took a few steps back from the force of the hit. He flung his leg up and attempted to kneecap the Warden, only to get blocked quite easily. Emora lashed back, her elbow clashing with Daigo's palm as her attack failed to land.

"GAH!"

"TAH—TSK!"

The two pressed forward and collided with each other, their forearms painfully smashing together. They both glared at each other, their teeth grit, their faces pursed with rage.

The two went back and forth, one gaining the edge over the other any sort of small slip up. Daigo's chops and strikes were fast and quick; they flowed smoothly and followed up perfectly. Emora back-stepped as fast as she could, keeping her arms out in front of her and moving them to where she thought the next strike would land.

"There!"

"What?!"

Emora kicked Daigo right on the ear, managing to knock off his rhythm. She plunged and thrust her arms out and pulled them back quickly, not yet dedicating to full-force punches. She threw rapid jabs and followed up with hooks or uppercuts that forced the Orochi to hide behind his hands and arms.

"Hgh! Rah—Uah! Kch! Pgh! Cauh!"

"Rnh! Kgh! Uah—Klngh! Cgh! Hah!"

Daigo threw a strong punch that connected with Emora's cheek. Her head flung to the side, blood spewing from her mouth. The Warden recovered after spitting out a large amount of blood from her mouth and returning to the fight with a powerful kick to Daigo's stomach. The two bobbed and weaved through each other's punching, caught in a scary cycle of blows and counters.

They blocked one another's punches, then launched their fists forward at the same time. They both cried out in pain as their arms crunched up a bit after their knuckles collided with an insane amount of force. Daigo's hand began to bleed as he jumped back, while Emora's sore shoulder pulsed with pain as she skipped backward.

"You're not giving up already are you?!" Daigo panted desperately.

"Of course not! I...No!" Emora said between weary breaths.

Daigo rushed forward and moved his head out of the way of Emora's punch. He grabbed her wrist and flung it up into the air while blocking her other fist. He yelled out with power as he pummeled her stomach with six rapid punches. Emora gut out with spit and blood as she crouched down, trying to protect her body. Daigo twirled around and joined his hands together, interlinking his fingers tightly. Using his momentum, he smashed his elbow down upon Emora, whose forearms were crossed over her head, bluntly blocking the hit, but not the knocking pain.

"NAH!"

Emora broke her arms out and lunged out, head-butting Daigo head-on. The Orochi staggered back and growled, he threw a dedicated kick at Emora, hoping to smash through her guard. The Warden held steady, blocking his shin with her arm. She reeled her fist back and shot it upwards, uppercutting Daigo up into the air.

"GRAAH—UAAAHHH!"

Daigo attempted to use Emora's attack against her, and come down with the help of his fall. He put his hands together and pounded down on Emora in the form of a ground pound. The Orochi failed as Emora deflected the attack, and pushed both of his arms down using only one of her own, leaving Daigo's sides wide open.

"TAKE THIS!"

Emora spun around and back-kicked Daigo on the side of the head. She turned back around to face him, right as he began to stumble backward. She placed her left leg down on the ground and shot her right leg forward.

Blood gushed out of Daigo's mouth as Emora's foot destroyed his ribcage, and made contact with his spleen. The Orochi's body deactivated as he fell back, coughing and wheezing. His eyes were teary, his breathing raspy, and his movements sluggish and weak. He tried to catch himself using his leg, but only doubled over and squatted on the ground, his heels flat, his body bent over, and his arms wrapped around his own body. He was shaking with pain, coughing up blood.

"A-Ah...Auh...Kch—Auh..."

The Orochi grunted out loudly, clearly in deep pain as he forced his legs to straighten. He stood up and spat out three times, each time his spit came out with more blood.

"Emora...I never thought you were this much of a fighter...No wonder my men couldn't kill you. The Seinaru Clan's very own Heroes...Are no match for you. But...I refuse to lose! I...I refuse!"

Daigo sprinted forward and leaped off of one of his legs. He propelled his arm forward at Emora. The Warden caught his fist and held onto it tightly. The Orochi desperately raised his other fist but didn't even get to attack. Emora clocked him right in the jaw, more blood flying out from his mouth. She let go of his fist and spun around, making Daigo believe that she was going for another back-kick, forcing him to put his guard up.

"Not this time!"

"W-Wait what?!"

Emora faked her back-kick and instead threw a powered up round-house kick, using the momentum she had gathered from her spin. Daigo gasped out with surprise as he was barely able to adjust his forearms to block the Warden's leg. He ground his teeth as he looked at Emora, steadily raising his leg. Daigo rammed his foot into Emora's shoulder, unfortunately not being able to cause any real damage.

"NO!"

"Got you there!"

Emora landed a clean kick straight to Daigo's face. The Orochi gasped and cried. He staggered back, covering his bloodied face with his hands.

"No...No! D-Damn it!"

The Emperor stumbled back against a pillar in the chamber. He looked at it with anger and ended up punching it. He began to sob quietly as his hand uncurled and fell limp to his side.

"Just give up. You have to understand, Daigo...You're not the rightful Emperor of the Dawn Empire. The Urutora Clan must be present in order to have balance in the Myre. Just because you have their land and wealth doesn't mean you can help the Samurai prosper. Alone...You are not a good leader. If you hadn't killed Airi's parents...If you hadn't destroyed the Urutora Clan...None of this would've happened."

"Shut up! What do you know, Knight?!"

"I know that this could've been avoided, damn it! I only wanted to talk with Airi, Daigo...I love her, I can't help it! But I even said it myself...If she wanted to stay here...And marry you, then I would've left peacefully...And of course...Try to make up for my crimes against the Hakushi Province. But no...You just HAD to go through with your plan. Now look at us...In the end, no fusion ended up happening...But instead...A tyrannous takeover of the Myre." Emora replied.

Daigo's breathing was shaky. He wiped tears off of his face and blinked.

"It's too late to go back now."

Emora nodded and rubbed her fist. "Yes, it is."

She jumped forward, Daigo pushing himself off of the pillar and into a battle stance. Emora leaped into the air and air-kicked the Orochi right in the face. Daigo's head rocked with pain as he recoiled back, and drove his fist forth towards Emora, who returned with her own punch. Their fists clashed into each other and bounced back, their controllers pulling them back. Emora tried to elbow the Orochi in the chest but wasn't surprised to see a sturdy block. Daigo stopped her attack with a shaky hand, he held onto her arm with all of his might.

They pushed off of each other and rushed back, trading and landing light attacks on each other. They clashed and collided repeatedly, both dealing significant damage. Emora faked one of her strikes and managed to knock Daigo back with a shoulder charge. The Orochi sucked it all up and punched Emora in the cheekbone, then back-kicked her on the jaw.

The Warden took a few steps back, cracking her neck. Daigo cocked his shoulder back, his fist curled up tightly. They got up close to one another and prepared to attack. Kaneko jabbed his arm forward, his fist missing its target, letting Emora deliver a powerful kick to his stomach.

"GAUHAAGHLGHAH!"

Daigo flew back and caught himself. His boots caught onto the ground and screeched against the floor as he slid to a stop. A grin came over his face as he crouched low and jumped to the left. He came to a sudden stop, the changed direction, and leaped to the right. He leaped forward and made a sharp turn towards Emora, his fist charged up.

"HAVE A TASTE!"

The angry Orochi decked Emora right on the nose, bringing out a loud, sharp cry of pain from the Warden. He then dug his fist into her stomach, feeling as her warm blood splattered onto his chest from her mouth. Emora doubled over, completely stunned. Daigo used all of his strength to uppercut Emora with a final left strike.

She flew up into the air and crashed onto her back. She sat up and moaned in pain, wiping her nose clean of blood.

"Not broken...I'd kill you for sure if you messed up my pretty little nose."

Daigo stepped back and got into a final stance. Emora performed a backward kick-up, launching herself up to a standing position using her arms. She flew forward, her leg colliding with Daigo's arm. The two exchanged rapid blows and sharp hits.

Emora and Daigo both charged up heavy punches. They threw them at the same time, striking each other simultaneously. Their fists dug into each other's faces, blood leaking out from the corners of their mouths.

They pulled their fists back; their eyes shut tightly, both wincing from the numbing pain.

Emora ran forward half blind. She delivered her final blows, using all of her strength to ensure the ending of the fight. She released a roar of determination as she delivered an obliterating punch to Daigo's throat.

"KLUUUUAAAHHGGHH!"

Spit and blood blasted into Emora's face, causing her to yelp out with disgust. She shut her jaw and pressed her teeth together as she lifted up her leg. With a final cry of power, she catapulted her leg forward, her foot annihilating through Daigo's entire body.

"GLRAAAUUUGHHHH—AUUUUAAGHHHH!"

The Orochi's body launched backward, Emora standing up on one foot, her other leg suspended in midair. Her breathing was slow and steady.

Daigo's legs shook and trembled as he tried to continue standing. Spit oozed from his bottom lip, his eyes wide, his pupils small. He slowly crippled as he fell into a flat-heeled squat, his head down, his breathing raspy, and his arms wrapped around his own body.

He groaned weakly as he fell onto his side and began to crawl back, Emora walking towards him, her fists clutched. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back with all of her strength.

"KLAUUUGH!"

Daigo felt as he was yanked off of his feet, his breathing narrow and tight.

Emora let out a savage roar as she threw Daigo into the air, his body horizontal in front of her, suspended in the air for a split second. She raised her arms and curled her fists up, holding them tightly. Using every ounce of strength in her arms, she brought them down in synch upon Daigo's torn body, smashing him into the ground.

The floor of the chamber cracked under the force of Daigo's body striking the ground. He lay there, wheezing, his eyes closed, blood seeping out from his mouth.

Emora fell onto her knees, her lungs begging for oxygen. She sucked in air through her mouth, her panting deep and loud.

Daigo slowly reached for his belt. He grabbed ahold of a Kunai and slowly began to get up. He lunged forward, attempting to slit Emora's throat. The Warden grabbed his wrist and punched him in the nose with a brutal amount of force.

"AH!"

The Orochi fell back, the Kunai falling to the ground.

Emora began to laugh as she picked it up and held it in her hands.

"Damn. Such a small and light little thing...Yet so deadly. What is wrong with you Samurai...?"

She bent down over Daigo, who flailed his arms out in defense. Emora held the Emperor down, holding him by the throat.

"I already said this...But...This could have been avoided, Daigo! I only want the best for the Myre! I only want to spare Airi this horrid experience! You were probably a decent man...But you were driven corrupt by the idea of absolute power. Well, let me tell you one thing. Absolute power can still be defeated by infinite resolve."

The emperor squirmed and wiggled. He grunted and growled angrily, his attempts to escape were weak and flimsy.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THIS IS MY DESTINY! THE SEINARU CLAN WAS MEANT FOR GREATNESS!" Daigo roared.

"IT WAS MEANT TO BE ONE PIECE OF THE PUZZLE! THE OTHER PIECE BEING THE URUTORA CLAN...THE HAKUSHI FAMILY! BUT YOU RUINED IT ALL! YOU RUINED THE DAWN EMPIRE'S ONLY HOPE! YOU DIDN'T SAVE THEM! YOU'VE DOOMED THE SAMURAI, DAIGO! IT'S OVER!" The Warden cried back.

Emora raised the Kunai and roared out with anger; Daigo opened his mouth wide and roared back, both yelling at each other.

"HRAAAAAAH!"

"NOO!"

Emora suddenly felt as a something grabbed ahold of her arm, stopping her from killing Daigo.

"What the?! Huh?!"

The Warden turned to look at the white and golden Shinobi that had stopped her.

It was Kiyoshi.

He yanked back on his kusarigama, knocking Emora off of Daigo and onto her back. Kaneko scrambled to his feet, Kiyoshi rushing to help him stand.

"Ggh...K-Kiyoshi...Is everything okay back at the shrine? Are they all there?"

The Shinobi nodded. "Yes, Emperor Kaneko. Airi Hakushi is there along with all the others, my brother is there guarding them. The priest is waiting for you, my Emperor."

Daigo nodded slowly. He turned to Emora, who slowly got back onto her feet. She panted slowly as she looked at the two Samurai.

"Shinobi...I had your Emperor on the ropes. I've...I've seen you before. I recognize those eyes. You were one Emperor Atsuto's mercenaries...Along with that Aramusha, Zhao. Why...Why did you switch sides so easily? How can you just do that?!"

The Shinobi hummed. "You said it yourself, Knight. My brother and I are mercenaries. We will serve under anyone who is willing to consistently pay an appropriate price."

"B-But...You grew up an Urutora Clan member...Didn't you?! Within the Hakushi Province...R-Right?! A-And...Zhao is your...Brother?" Emora asked, her head tilted.

"Hm. Yes, I was. We were both born and raised within one of the lower villages of the Urutora Clan. Zhao is not my direct blood brother...But his mother was killed when he was young, and his father was a worthless failure who left him to die. My family took him in as a newborn."

Emora twitched a bit, remember her own independent life. She had never thought much of it, but she knew almost nothing of her original parents. She placed her hand on her own beating heart, wondering how she possessed a golden heart, despite having such a vague past.

"Zhao is a dark man. He was always silent and independent, no matter how hard my family tried to comfort him. We grew up together...And he would protect me. He is the older one, the stronger one, the more hardened one. But at the same time, he is the quieter one. We accept each other as brothers now, for our bond is unbreakable." Kiyoshi said firmly.

Emora slowly nodded her head, her heart beating.

"Wow...I...I sure wish I knew something about my past. For as long as I can remember...I've always lived on my own. M-My parents had me in the midst of a Legion war. They were both killed in battle. I had to live with my aunt and uncle...Who usually liked to get drunk and beat the crap out of each other. M-My friends say I have a pure heart...I don't believe them of course."

Kiyoshi let out a small chuckle. "Humility. One of the many complex qualities of a golden heart."

Emora frowned, letting out a small sigh.

Daigo spat out a bit of bloody saliva and scowled.

"Kiyoshi...Seize her."

The Shinobi looked at Daigo. He was hesitating. He suddenly rushed forward towards Emora.

"Kiyoshi, wait!"

Emora put her guard up, but in the blink of an eye, Kiyoshi was gone. In a split second, Emora's hands were tied behind her back with the chains of a kusarigama.

"W-What?! H-How did you—"

Daigo laughed.

"Ah, the stunning S-Vanish technique of the Shinobi. Amazing, isn't it? Now...Kiyoshi, follow me out to the shrine. Bring her with us. She has done nothing but further agitate me. I'll make her die in a way that to her, is the worst, most painful way to perish." He smirked.

"Worst? Most painful? Tsk...Nothing is worse than dying by your hand!" Emora snapped.

As Daigo began to limp to the shrine, he paused and began to chuckle. He slowly turned around, his eyes full of evil.

"Are you sure? Think, Emora-san. What are your worst fears?"

Emora paused. She thought of her current situation, and the only things that came to her mind were Daigo, the Myre, her friends, and...Airi.

The Warden gasped out loud, her heartbeat accelerating.

"N-No! Where are they?! I haven't seen my friends! Cyrus, Apollo, Alban, Elea! Cinder and Cindra! N-NO! I forgot about Katsue! WHERE IS KATSUE!? WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Daigo laughed deeply.

"Oh, they're fine. But they won't be for much longer. And neither will you. This entire time...I've had this all under control. Even you'll be dead by the end of this."

Emora's head began to hurt, her throat tightened, and her chest began to throb with her heartbeat's pulse.

"What about Airi?! Is she still okay?!"

Daigo closed his eyes.

"Of course she is. But I'm preparing her for something amazing. Something that will bring me so much satisfaction. After everything you and your friends have done...This is what your punishment is."

Daigo opened his eyes.

"You'll all die at the hand of the final member of the Hakushi family."

* * *

 **This is a long chapter, so once again, if you made it to the end tell me what you think! Thanks, and bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Enemy Nobushi

**Encounter Number 16: Enemy Nobushi**

Emora heart nearly stopped when she heard Daigo's words. She let out a short cry of distress as her body slumped back, Kiyoshi struggling to hold the Warden up.

"N-NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE HER FIGHT US! SHE WON'T LET YOU TELL HER WHAT TO DO!" She cried out at the Emperor.

Daigo didn't bother to respond and only gave Emora a slight grin as he turned around and began to walk towards one of the backdoors of the Manor.

"Huh!? G-Get back here! Daigo! DAIGO!" Emora yelled as she tried to lunge forward at the Orochi, but was yanked back by her holder. Kiyoshi grunted as he shoved Emora towards the backdoor, holding her hands tightly behind her back with his chains.

"Keep moving."

The Shinobi's deep voice sent a strong shiver down the Warden's spine. She let out a small gasp as she hushed herself up, pressing her lips together tightly. She slowly opened her mouth as she neared the backdoor.

"Kiyoshi...Please don't do this. I-I'm begging you...Please!" Emora whimpered as she walked through the backdoor and out onto the rear garden. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Kiyoshi's narrowed eyes, both of them looking straight forward, not showing any sign of looking at her.

"Just keep moving, Warden," Kiyoshi said sternly.

Emora shook her head and dropped her eyes. She stared at her feet as she walked on a dirty stone path, sometimes on the wet grass. She stumbled over as she came upon a few steps that the Shinobi pushed her down. The Warden stopped herself from falling forward with a few clumsy staggers. She steadied herself out as she looked up and observed her surroundings. Her steps were heavy, her body feeling worn and sore.

"What is this place?" She asked.

Emora was standing in the open, on a circular stone platform that was embedded into the ground. A small path was behind it with a small flight of stairs that she had just nearly tripped over. In front of her, the path continued and split in three different ways. To the left lay the tall watch tower, a small glow radiating from the top of it. To the right lay a beautifully decorated building, Emora could only guess that was the shrine. Right in front of her, a little farther down the path, was a large water fountain. The pure water shined with the sun's orange light and gently splashed down onto the fountains lower bank.

Daigo stood in the center of the circle, Kiyoshi, and Emora at the far end, near the Manor. The Warden gasped when she spotted seven strangers behind the Emperor, all on their knees and with bags over their heads. They were being guarded by Zhao, who was standing with his arms crossed, his two swords crossed on his back.

Emora thrashed in her chain binds, causing Kiyoshi to struggle a bit trying to hold the Knight down.

"Daigo! Those people behind you! Who are they?! Are those my friends?! Tell me you bastard! TELL ME!" She yelled.

Daigo only grinned as he scratched his cheekbone. The people behind him shifted, they began to move their heads around and listen closer. Zhao turned to them, his mask covering his mouth, the shadow of his hat casting a dark shadow over his black eyes.

Emora slammed her jaw shut and began to tremble, her face getting red, her muscles bulging as she strained her entire body with rage. Her thin white shirt was torn and dirty, her pants stained with blood and cut open at certain places, pieces of cloth dangling from her legs. Her fists were clenched together tightly, one of them protected by a metallic gauntlet, the other bare and bruised, but both tied behind her back by Kiyoshi's Kusarigama chain.

The Shinobi planted his feet on the ground as he sensed the Warden grow tense and unstable. Daigo glared at Emora, his gaze direct and hateful.

"Well, this is it, Emora-san. I hope you know that you're not going to be getting out of this place alive, not at all. Neither will any of your friends, unfortunately. I've already said this, but they're all going to be dead by the end of this...And so will you." Kaneko said calmly, his left fist clenched with pride.

Emora's eyes grew bright as she opened them up wide.

"NO! JUST LET THEM GO! YOU WANTED ME RIGHT?! THEY CAME WITH ME BECAUSE I TOLD THEM TO! IT WASN'T THEIR CHOICE, JUST LET THEM LEAVE, AND TAKE ME INSTEAD!" The Warden roared, spit flailing from her mouth.

The people kneeling caught ahold of the voice and began to shout and yell out, their voices muffled behind the bags.

"Emora!?"

"Emora, you're alive!"

"She's lying! She's lying to you!"

The voices were clearly those of her friends. Emora fell silent and listened to their cries, all of them protesting what she had just said.

"She's lying! We came on our own accounts! She didn't force us to!"

"We wanted to come! What you're doing isn't right! And we're here to stop you!"

"All of us wanted to help! We're going to free Airi from you! We owe it to Emora!"

Zhao was looking at Daigo for direction, wondering if he should do something to silence the masked Heroes.

The Emperor let out a small laugh and turned back to the Warden, his hand pointed at the Heroes.

"Hm...That doesn't sound right. They came on their own; they wanted to come with you. You didn't force them at all, by the looks of it. Tsk...Now you're lying to me, Emora? Come on now."

The Warden flinched with hurt. "Tch—I don't care if I'm lying! I'm not lying when I say I'm going to fucking murder you!"

Daigo's eyes widened as he leaned back, his hand on his heart.

"Oh, murder me? Wow...That's the most malicious thing I've ever heard you say, Emora. Honestly...I'm impressed you could even muster up the amount of hate in that golden heart of yours to even whisper that." Daigo smiled.

Emora paused and looked at the Emperor. She opened her mouth to speak, her eyes filled with pain.

"N-No! Who...Who told you anything about me?!" She cried, her voice filled with shame.

Daigo's face scrunched up with disgust. He put his hand over his mouth and gagged into it, shaking his head with disbelief.

"Ugh...That pure side of you makes me want to vomit. What the hell is wrong with you? After all you've been through, after the fight you and I just had, you take back what you said about me?" He asked.

Emora's eyes darted around, her breathing short and quick. She swallowed as she nodded her head, her eyes fixed on the Emperor.

Daigo scoffed. He looked around at Zhao and Kiyoshi, slowly starting to laugh. "What the fuck? Who in hell does that?! Goddamn! You're far too naïve, Emora. Your guileless nature can be quite troublesome sometimes, you know that? I envy your purity, trust me, I do. But at the same time..."

Daigo spat on the ground.

"It infuriates me."

Emora stayed silent, her heart racing. Kiyoshi held onto his Kusarigama chains tightly, making sure that the Warden's hands couldn't move at all. He was looking at the blonde Knight, pondering her persona. She was fully concentrated on Daigo, no longer looking at him with anger or hate, but with hope and innocence. The Shinobi exhaled quietly underneath his mask, wondering just who he was holding hostage.

"Please...I'm begging you Daigo, just let them go...You can do anything you want to me, but please...Just don't hurt them!" Emora pleaded.

Daigo shrugged and turned to the prisoners. "I'm not going to be hurting them at all! Hell, I haven't even done as little as touch them, Emora-san. The one who's going to be hurting them is coming in a little bit."

Emora froze up for a few seconds, a cold wave of shivers running through her entire body. "Airi isn't going to do what you tell her to! She won't kill them! I swear Daigo...If you force her to...I'll...I'll..."

"What? You'll kill me? Murder me? Fucking murder me?" Daigo mocked.

"N-No...I...Daigo just don't...Don't...I'm begging you! Please! Please don't! Kill me! Just kill me! I'm the one you hate, not them!" Emora cried.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Daigo bellowed.

"DAIGO, JUST SPARE THEM FOR MY LIFE! I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU!"

"Kneel before me then! I know a Knight's pride is too big to do that! A Warden's pride and reputation is the most important thing to them! A mighty warrior like you has to have some honor! And if you don't, you're nothing but a pitiful vigilante!" Daigo yelled, he pointed at Kiyoshi, who hesitated before unwrapping his chains from Emora's wrists and pushing her forward.

The Warden stumbled forward, stopping a few feet before Daigo. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. Her heart hurt with all the pressure. She was not a Warden of excessive pride, but she was a Warden that wanted to uphold her duties and protect those who needed her help. She inched forward, getting closer and closer to Daigo.

The Emperor uneasily started to take steps back, Zhao and Kiyoshi watching closely. The atmosphere was tense and tight, the air heavy and filled with suspense.

Emora stood in front of Daigo, her gaze honest and sincere. She grabbed onto her gauntlet, causing Daigo to jump back, his arms up in defense.

"N-No!" Emora cried, her bare hand out in front of her, reaching out for Daigo. The Emperor's body shook with disbelief as he watched the Warden throw her gauntlet aside, walk forward, grab his hands, and fall onto her knees, her head down, her eyes closed, her fingers wrapped around his palms.

Kiyoshi and Zhao's eyes widened.

Seeing a warrior's pride taken away so easily was a devastating sight. A proud Warden, a strong warrior, a powerful fighter, a loving friend, a caring soul, a golden heart, all fused together into one pure body. The two Samurai watched with shocked stances, their breathing turning uneven at the sight.

Daigo himself was twitching with horror. He felt Emora's soft hands on his own, his entire body tingling with shock. He looked down at the Warden, his mouth arched open, his eyes wide, his arms and legs shaking.

"W-What...The...?" He stammered.

Emora was in tears; she pulled Daigo's hands closer and pressed her forehead against them.

"Daigo...P-Please...Please have mercy..." She implored.

The Emperor slowly started to shake his head.

"Whatever you plan to do...J-Just do it to me..." Emora choked, struggling to stop herself from crying. The Heroes behind Daigo could hear the Warden's begging through the dead silence of the area. They twisted their bodies and moved their legs with effort.

"Emora is that you?!"

"What's happening!? Are you okay?"

"Emora, talk to us!"

The blonde Knight stayed silent. She slowly looked up at Daigo and met his terrified gaze.

"Daigo...I surrender...I'm at your mercy...You've won...You've overpowered me..."

The Emperor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You have everything I love...Everything I care about. You've taken it all...It's all under your control. You have my world in the palm of your hands. I'm bowing down to you...I'm kneeling before you! I don't care about my pride...My honor...I just want to save them...My friends...The Myre...Airi...Please..." Emora sobbed quietly.

Daigo shook his head. He pulled his hands back and staggered away from the Warden. Emora gasped as she lost balance and fell onto all fours. She looked up at Kaneko, still not standing up.

"Do you not care about your own life? Is it worthless to you?! Why put others in front of yourself!?" The Emperor yelled.

"I love them, that's why! I want them to be able to live their lives fully! To fulfill all their hopes and dreams...To be able to have a family and live out their lives until the very last day that they can! If you can guarantee me that...Then my own life is the last thing I care about." Emora replied in between fits of short sobs.

Daigo curled his fists up and clutched them tightly. The turned to Zhao and pointed at the shrine.

"Go check on the priest and bathers! Bring her over here. I'm not gonna hear any more of this stupid shit! I didn't go through all of this trouble just to let them go because I'm a nice person. You all tried to jeopardize the future of the Myre; I won't let that go unforgiven!" The Orochi yelled.

Emora got up onto her knees and yelled. "We're trying to save the Myre! Daigo, you're not fit to be the Emperor! Hell, to your parents even know what truly happened to Airi's parents?! Do the people know!? _Are you already lying to them?!_ "

"SHUT UP!" Daigo yelled back.

A few seconds later, Zhao came down the steps of the Shrine dragging someone along. Emora's heart stopped when she spotted the Nobushi skidding and sliding across the circular platform, coming from the right side of the circle.

"A-Airi!" She cried out instinctively.

Hakushi stopped struggling as her strength seemed to multiply. She forced Zhao to a complete stop as she looked around desperately before her eyes landed on the Warden. She immediately began to cry with joy.

"Oh...G-God! Emora! What happened to you?!"

The Warden couldn't respond. Before she could, Zhao pushed Airi forward, allowing Daigo to forcefully grab her by the arm and pull her in front of himself. She was wearing a red and white ceremonial duelist uniform, the type that would be used for a classic Trial-By-Combat.

"Emora-san. If you want to beg anyone for mercy...It's her, not me."

Emora's throat tightened around her thin airflow. Her chest became devoid of all air as the Warden coughed out, struggling to breathe.

"N-No! NO! You can't make her! You can't!"

Daigo laughed maniacally.

"You're going to give me quite the show! Oh...Oh, this will be something to remember!"

"Huh?! W-What's going on!? What's happening?!" Airi cried.

Daigo walked over near the Heroes and observed the stack of weapons that lay near them. He smiled as he picked up a small, crude looking dagger that likely belonged to Elea. He observed it and nodded. He walked back over next to Airi and handed it to her.

"Zhao, bring them all forward. Kiyoshi, help your brother."

Zhao and Kiyoshi both nodded silently. They kicked and pulled the Heroes forward, roughly lining them up a few feet behind Daigo and Airi, and in front of Emora.

Hakushi turned around to look at the seven Heroes, she was still unaware of who they were. Emora watched in horror as Zhao and Kiyoshi began to take the bags off of their heads.

One by one, each Hero gasped for breath as they opened their eyes wide and whipped their heads around, trying to regain their bearings.

"Emora! Airi!" Alban yelled.

"You two are okay! Thank the lord!" Cindra exhaled.

"Hey, we're fine okay? Just focus on the fight!" Apollo said sternly.

"Don't worry about us, we've never felt better!" Elea grinned.

Emora and Airi broke into tears as they looked at the faces of their friends. All of them were bruised and bloody, cuts and gashes all over their faces. One of Apollo's eyes was sealed shut; Cyrus' lip was busted and bleeding. Alban had streaks of blood lining the right side of his face, while Cinder's ears and cheeks were bleeding with deep cuts. Elea's forehead and jaw were purple with bruises, Cindra's elegant smile and beautiful face battered and bloody.

Finally, the worst sight of them all was Katsue. The Shinobi was as pale as a piece of paper, her eyes had lost their vibrant purple color, and they looked faded and dull. Her breathing was slow and raspy. She knelt down, more hunched over than any of the other Heroes. Her long black hair draped over the sides of her head and covered her face entirely. Her long eyelashes and dry lips could barely be seen behind her hair, her foggy eyes were only half open, and her lips parted ever so slightly, lines of thin air flowing in and out of her mouth. She wasn't tied up at all, for she was too weak to even stand on her own.

"K-Katsue!" Emora cried.

"What happened to her?!" Airi yelled out.

Daigo laughed as he crossed his arms.

"Ah yes, the poor Shinobi. We recognized what had happened to her as soon as we saw her. She must've breathed in some of the poison gas...What a shame. She should've just stayed within that purple cloud because she's suffering as she is. Well...We can fix that by putting her out of her misery."

Airi and Emora both turned to Daigo, their eyes filled with shock.

"It's a shame too. I have the antidote right here." Daigo frowned as he raised up a small glass bottle with a tiny wooden cork stuck in its opening. "I was going to fix her up; just so she could watch some of her other friends die, and potentially watch the fight. But I guess I just forgot. How about this? I'll be nice, and make her go first."

Daigo grabbed ahold of Airi and got up behind her. He seized her wrists and forced her hand to Katsue's throat.

"Hold her head up!"

Airi was shaking. She was completely paralyzed as she held the knife in her numb hands.

"Zhao, give me one of those swords!"

The Aramusha did as told. Daigo waved the sword around before lightly jabbing it into Airi's spine. The Nobushi cried out with a small whimper as she felt the tip of the sword press against her back.

"Put your knife to her throat, and lift her head up."

Airi slowly did as told, her eyes fixed on Katsue. As soon as she lifted up the Shinobi's head, they met eyes, causing Airi to cry out in horror.

"KATSUE! I'M SO SORRY!"

"D-Damn it! Daigo, stop this!" Emora yelled, more and more of her anger beginning to seep out.

"This can be very easy or very hard, girls."

Daigo dug Zhao's sword a little deeper into Airi's back as he spoke.

"You two are going to fight, to the death. Your friends are going to watch you fight, and if any of you refuse...I'll force Airi to kill one of these fine Heroes, one by one until they're all dead. As I said, it's very simple. The more you resist, the more of your friends will die. If they all die...Then I'll force you to fight to the death anyway, knowing that you've just wasted seven human lives to your own foolishness." Daigo explained, his voice deep and sinister.

Emora and Airi stared at one another, both of their minds drowning in visions and memories of that fateful day at Jacques' Martial Arts Tournament. Both girls were crying, their sobs desperate and passionate.

"No...No! Please, Daigo...You can't make me fight her!" Emora cried out, Airi shaking her head, her eyes shut tightly, tears seeping out from underneath her eyelids.

"As I figured! Airi and all of your friends have told me that you two simply cannot be forced to harm one another. That's why this is the perfect plan! If you two don't fight, your friends will all die!"

"W-What if we do fight!? Will they live?! Will you let them all live!?" Emora cried out, her voice cracking.

Daigo closed one of his eyes and smirked.

"Of course not. Emora-san, I know you can't bring yourself to harm Airi. She'll be the one to kill you, I know it."

The Warden shivered as her heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it once nothing came out. She was completely cornered, Daigo staring at her knowingly.

"Once you're dead...Airi likely won't be able to move. But...She will get to watch all of her friends get slaughtered anyway."

Emora's pupils grew small as they dilated with her sudden surge of emotion.

"What? You thought I'd let them live? Of course not! I already promised you this, Emora. Neither you...Or your allies...Will be getting out of this Province alive." Daigo said sternly.

The Warden fell forward onto all fours, panting like a dog. She was shaking her head, mumbling under her breath.

"So, you two either refuse to fight, Airi kills all of your friends, then she kills you, and she's left broken and scarred for the rest of her life...OR...You two DO fight, she kills you, I personally kill all of your friends, and she's left broken and scarred for the rest of her life." Daigo smiled cheerfully.

"I...Would...Rather...Die..." Airi whispered.

Emora looked up, her eyes full of fury. She got up onto one knee, and then pulled herself up to her full height.

"Daigo...Y-You monster..."

The Emperor laughed proudly. "My first night as Supreme Emperor is turning out to be a splendid one! Ha! This is great!"

Emora and Airi both stood in silence as Daigo cackled loudly. Kiyoshi and Zhao watched side by side, both dead silent. Elea, Alban, Cyrus, Apollo, Cinder, and Cindra all remained silent, all of them scared for their lives, but overflowing with confidence.

Airi suddenly turned around and knocked Daigo's arm away from her back, her knife mere inches away from his throat.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!"

She lunged forward, stabbing at Daigo's throat savagely. The Orochi grunted as he jumped back, dodging the fast slashes. He quickly grabbed onto Airi's wrist right as she was about to cut his neck open. His grip was so intense that the Nobushi dropped the knife, screaming out in pain.

"AIRI!" Emora yelled, taking a step forward. Zhao and Kiyoshi watched closely, keeping their eyes on the Warden.

"You stupid bitch," Daigo growled, glaring at Airi. He raised his hand into the air, his eyes filled with anger.

"NO! DAIGO STOP! DON'T HURT HER!"

Airi closed her eyes, tears streaming down her red face.

"DON'T HURT HER!"

Daigo swung his hand forward, his palm open.

"DON'T...HURT HER!"

A loud slap echoed through the area as Daigo struck Airi in the face. The Nobushi's head snapped to the side, a bit of spit flying from her mouth. She stumbled sideways and fell to the floor, crying with stinging pain.

Emora's cheek began to twitch wildly. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, her heart frozen, and her body tense and paralyzed. She stared at Airi and glared up at Daigo, her vision growing blurry from tears of pure rage.

"Y-You..."

Zhao and Kiyoshi put their arms at their sides.

"H-How...Dare...You..."

Daigo held Zhao's sword tightly, taking a few steps back.

"How dare you...H-Hurt..."

Emora shut her eyes tightly; she sucked in air through her gritted teeth, her head shaking from the tension of her slammed jaw. She grabbed onto her bangs with her trembling hands and began to pull on them, her face growing red, her veins clearly visible on her face and neck.

"You've done it now." Cyrus sighed.

"Have fun boys." Cindra winked.

"You're all fucked." Apollo chuckled.

Zhao and Kiyoshi got into battle stances, Daigo stood in front of Emora, Zhao's sword out in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT AIRI!?" Emora thundered, her voice could be heard throughout the entire Province and beyond its walls, echoing through the forests of the Myre.

The Warden rushed forward, her footsteps heavy and rapid.

In a split second and in a cloud of smoke, Kiyoshi appeared right in front Emora, his kusarigama ready to gut the Warden's stomach open.

"HAH!" Kiyoshi yelled out.

The Shinobi gasped out with surprise as his strike was effortlessly blocked by Emora. He stared at his arm, caught within the blonde Knight's powerful grasp. He watched as she raised her fist, and brought it down upon his temple.

"GAUHH!"

Kiyoshi crashed into the ground and slid to a stop. Blood gushed out from his temple as the Shinobi lay on the ground motionless.

Zhao yelled out as he rushed forward, zipping to the left, and then rushing forward with a blinding amount of speed. He lashed out with his sword, heading straight for Emora's underbelly.

"Huh?!"

Zhao felt himself launch forward, missing his strike completely. He tried to stop himself but found himself unable to do so. He looked to his right to see Emora straightening out after dodging his attack with almost no effort.

"KUUAHHH!"

With a powerful kick to the side of the head, Zhao flew to the side and smashed into the ground. He rolled to a stop and lay on the ground, absolutely limp.

Emora turned to Daigo, her golden hair flowing in the wind, her golden eyes shimmering as they stared at him, tearing through his composure and stabbing into his soul. She ran forward, stomping with every step.

"DAIGO!"

"AHHH!"

With his eyes closed, he thrust Zhao's sword outwards. He suddenly felt as Emora fell silent, her scream and movement completely ceasing.

"NO!"

"NOO!"

"Emora!"

"OH FUCK!"

"NO!"

"Emora, NO!"

Airi's head surged with pain as she gasped out every ounce of air in her lungs.

"EMORA!"

The Nobushi's cry fell short as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell to the side, landing right into Katsue's weak arms.

"Airi..." The weak Shinobi uttered.

Hakushi's eyelids flickered as she regained consciousness. She looked up at the Shinobi, her expression pained and dreadful.

"K-Katsue..." Airi moaned quietly, her head aching. She winced with discomfort as she tried to recover from the drain of fainting.

The Shinobi slowly smiled.

"Just trust me...Okay?"

Airi looked at her friend with confusion. "Wha...?"

"Just trust me...Do what he wants you to do. Stall...For time. Just...A little...L-Longer..."

"Huh? What're you talking about Katsue?!" Airi cried as she sat up, trying to keep Katsue conscious.

"J-Just...Trust...Me..." The Shinobi managed to whisper as she spat up a bit of blood.

Airi looked up, her eyes wide. She gently placed Katsue down on the ground and got up onto her feet, tears streaming down her face.

"Emora!"

The Warden grit her teeth as she staggered back, a large red stain on her abdomen. She coughed and gargled on her own blood as she pressed both of her hands on her stomach, trying to cover up her fresh stab wound.

Daigo chuckled as he drew his sword back, the tip of it dripping with Emora's blood. He watched as Airi rushed forward and held onto Emora tightly.

"Emora! Oh my god, Emora! You'll be okay...Y-You'll be okay, please just hang on, Emora! Please!" Airi cried, she wrapped her arms around the Warden and kissed her cheeks.

A small smile came over the Warden's face as she closed her eyes, letting Airi smother her with care. She panted lightly, trying to forget about the jabbing pain in her stomach.

Zhao and Kiyoshi both slowly began to get back up on their feet. They growled and groaned as they stood back up, holding their heads in pain. They shook their heads and focused on Emora, their eyes filled with intent. Daigo raised his hand, signaling for both of them to stay put.

"Emora...Rip your shirt...You have to stop that bleeding!" Airi suggested, her voice filled with panic.

The Warden slowly nodded. Hakushi watched as Emora ripped off the entire bottom half of her shirt, revealing her midriff, which was lined with fresh blood. She wrapped the rag around her body tightly, making sure to suppress the stab wound. Emora breathed in and out of her mouth, feeling the tension in her stomach area.

"Airi...You're okay..."

Emora rushed into Airi's arms, the two girls hugged tightly, digging their faces in each other's necks.

The other Heroes smiled, Zhao and Kiyoshi watching in silence. Alban's expression turned to one of alertness as Daigo began to angrily pace forward.

"Emora! Airi! Look out!" The Highlander yelled out.

The two separated and turned to Daigo, both releasing short shrieks. His katana barely missed the two Heroes as he fiercely swung it forward.

"Tgh!" Kaneko grunted out as he stumbled forward, he looked towards Emora as she raised her fist, ready to deck him in the face. He dodged the strike and seized the Warden's forearm, pulling back with all of his strength. He sensed Airi coming in, and delivered a quick kick to her stomach before she could even attack.

"AH!" Airi squealed as she stumbled backward, holding her stomach. She panted as she looked at Daigo, who was holding Emora by the neck, Zhao's sword to her throat.

"You two...Fight for me...Now!" He said in a raspy voice.

"NO! Never!" Airi cried.

Emora grunted meekly, holding onto Daigo's arm with both of her hands. She looked at Airi with teary eyes. She struggled to swallow her own spit as she began to speak.

"Don't do it Airi...J-Just let me die. You know I can't fight you...Do your best to get the others out of here..." Emora croaked.

Airi shook her head wildly, tears falling from her eyes like rain. She choked on sobs and sniffled loudly as she tried to speak, her throat tight and constricted.

"No...No, I won't fight you!" She sobbed, completely forgetting what Katsue had told her. The only thing the Nobushi wanted was to feel loved by Emora again. The overwhelming amount of emotions that ran through her blinded her sanity. Seeing the love of her life again, torn, bloody, and battle-scarred, it broke her heart. She just wanted to help her, but she couldn't. She felt scared of losing her, of being left alone in a cold, unforgiving world with no true friends, with no people she could trust. The lives of her friends and lover were all in danger, and it was all too much—far too much.

"Airi! Just fight her! You have to!" Elea yelled.

"Come on! Airi, please!" Cyrus hollered.

"Please Airi...Please just fight!" Cindra sobbed.

Airi couldn't move. Her eyes darted from place to place, Daigo's furious face, Emora's debilitated and weak expression, her friends' yelling, Zhao and Kiyoshi standing in guard. The shrine, the watchtower, the water fountain, peacefully spilling water into its banks...

The Nobushi couldn't do it. She failed to pull through.

"Ggh—Ah...I can't...I don't want to..."

She fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. Her tears spilled onto the stone, leaving tiny little puddles that seeped into the cracks and created little rivers.

Daigo closed his eyes and shook his head, easing the blade of the knife closer to Emora's throat.

The Warden looked to her friends, Alban and Katsue both staring at her.

"Emora. You're the only one who can save us." The Highlander muttered.

Her gaze turned to Katsue, her eyes nearly white with lifelessness. Her mouth was barely open, her body barely moving. Like a reanimated corpse, her eyes slowly shifted to look at Emora, her faded purple irises flashing brightly in the coming moonlight.

"Do it..."

Emora let out a small gasp, she realized that all of her friends had stopped yelling, and were now eyeing her, making signals towards the sky. They were nodding.

The Warden thought of Katsue, and how Daigo had her antidote. She thought of the lives of her friends, how she could potentially save them if she just trusted them. She thought of the people of the Myre, how their lives are going to change for the worse if she let Daigo rule. She thought of Airi, how her life would be destroyed if she had to spend the rest of her days living with Kaneko, knowing that she was the reason all of her friends were dead.

A Knight of the Azure Legion couldn't let that happen.

"I'll fight her! I'll do it, Daigo! I'll do it!" Emora said firmly.

Airi's eyes widened. Her face was petrified as she looked up at Emora, her jaw shaking uncontrollably. Her entire body quivering with disbelief.

Daigo's eyes widened. "Oh? You've changed your mind, Emora-san?"

The Warden slowly nodded her head.

"I might as well just get it over with..."

"Alright then. Go on!"

Daigo shoved Emora forward, the Warden skipping on her feet before stopping herself. She stood in front of Airi, her eyes shining.

"Airi...Fight me."

The Nobushi shook her head.

"NO! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?! I CAN'T FIGHT YOU! YOU KNOW I WON'T! I WON'T, EMORA!" Airi yelled angrily.

Emora curled her fists up and lowered her stance. She arched her legs and put her guard up, one of her arms covering her stomach, the other right below her chin. She looked at Airi intently, tears welling in them as she tried to calm her shaky breathing.

"No weapons...This is perfect! You'll have to beat each other to a pulp in order to kill! I'll enjoy every second of this!" Daigo laughed.

Airi slowly stood back up, her legs crumbling beneath her weight. She stared at Emora, her face full of hurt, her eyes with a look of pain so strong; Emora could barely stand to look at her.

"Emora..." She moaned. "I love you..."

The Warden's heart skipped a beat. She swallowed heavily, closing her eyes. She took a short deep breath, exhaling strongly through her nose. She looked up at Airi, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I love you too."

Emora shuffled forward, her guard steady. Airi panicked as she skipped back, still crying. The two circled one another, the other Heroes watching in terror.

"No fucking way...Jesus Christ!" Cinder muttered under his breath.

"I don't believe this...Goddamn it!" Apollo growled.

"They just need to hang on...Come on..." Alban prayed.

Cindra had her head down, unable to speak at all. Her sobs were quiet but powerful.

Elea was quietly grunting as she shifted in her kneeling stance. Her eyes were filled with concentration, her movements subtle and sharp. Her breathing was calm and collected, she slowly began to grin as she looked up, turning to Cyrus.

"What're you smiling about? This is serious, Elea!" The golden Warden urged.

"I know. But down in that cellar...Katsue managed to whisper something to me while I sat next to her. We have a plan." The Berserker winked.

Cyrus' eyes widened. He looked over at Katsue, whose eyes were fixed on the sky. The golden Warden looked up at the sky, his eyes landing on the still setting sun.

"Okay...Talk, Elea."

Daigo clapped and cheered as he watched the show before him. He playfully called Zhao and Kiyoshi over, leaning on their shoulders as they watched in silence.

"Ah! Emora, no!" Airi waved her hands out in front of her, hesitating with every single move she took.

"Just fight with me, damn it!" Emora yelled.

The Warden's footwork was precise and quick. She lined her legs up with her punches, giving them extra force. Airi cried out and shrieked every time she blocked a strike.

Emora threw three blows, all of which were dodged by the Nobushi. She began to speed up and pick up her pace. Airi's arms began to sting as she continued to block her face and body.

"Ah! Emora, just stop! AH! GH!"

"We have to do this! I won't let anyone else die!" The Warden cried.

Emora's fist collided with Airi's forearm; the raw power in the hit broke her guard and allowed her to follow up with a second attack. Airi moved her head to the side, squealing as she did so. Instinctively, she took advantage, cracking her fist out at Emora's head.

"OH!" Daigo whooped.

Emora stumbled back, the side of her head aching with pain. She put her hand on her ear, moaning quietly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Emora I'm sorry! Please, please Emora...Forgive me—Please! I'm so...So sorry...!" Airi cried, her hands shaking as she dropped her guard.

"You're wide open!"

Emora rushed forward, slid forward on one foot, and then launched her other leg outwards. Airi cried out with effort as she crossed her arms in front of her torso, barely blocking the Warden's kick. The Nobushi slid back on the stone platform, her boots powdered up from beneath.

Her arms felt numb as she looked at her own trembling hands in horror.

"I hit you...I hit you, Emora..." She sobbed.

Airi barely had any time at all to react. She threw her arm out, countering one of Emora's hits. She turned to block another, then another, and another. Her eyes were fixed on Emora's knuckles, her fists moving with towards her body in rhythm.

"HAH!"

The Nobushi let Emora's fist sink into her palm, she quickly jabbed her in the heart with her wrist, knocking the wind clean out of Emora's lungs. Airi thrust her fist out, punching Emora square in the face.

"AHH!"

"OAH!"

The Warden stumbled back, her head flung backward. She lowered her stance as she shut her teary eyes tightly, covering her nose and mouth with both of her hands.

"Oh no...Emora!"

Airi rushed forward, trying to help the Warden.

"NO! Fuck..." Emora cried, holding her hand out. Airi came to a sharp stop, her heart racing.

The Warden was completely disoriented. Her eyes were filled with tears as she blinked rapidly, trying to recover from her stunned state. She slowly took her hands off of her face, when she did so, Airi let out a short gasp as she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"N-NO!" The Nobushi cried aloud.

"Heh...Now that's what I'm talkin' about..." Emora mumbled quietly, wiping a bit of blood from her nose.

"You drew blood...I made you draw blood! Emora, I can't do this! I can't! STOP!" Airi waved her hands out in front of her.

Emora shook her head. "Of course you can. Airi..."

The Warden took a few steps forward, Airi standing with her arms at her sides, sobbing with her eyes shut tight. She grew serious as she looked at the Samurai, crying and weeping like a small child. She remembered Jacques' Martial Arts Tournament, she remembered exactly what had happened. She didn't want to fight Airi; she couldn't bring herself to fight her. But now, it was the complete opposite. She needed to fight Airi, only this time; it was the Nobushi that didn't want to fight back.

Emora stood right in front of Airi, her voice soft as she spoke.

"This is going to hurt..."

"Wha—AHH!"

Blood splattered onto the ground as Airi released a strained cry of utter pain. Her mouth dripped with blood as her body folded over Emora's fist, which was dug into the Nobushi's gut.

Emora gently put her other hand on Airi's back; she leaned forward a bit and whispered into her ear.

"Just fight me...Katsue needs that antidote... You need to try to convince Daigo. I can't let them die...Just kill me...It's what he wants the most." Emora sobbed.

Airi swallowed her own blood and shut her jaw tightly, trying to suppress the massive amount of pain she felt. She clutched her fist tightly, looking at Emora in the eyes.

"Emora?"

"W-What...?"

"This is going to hurt."

"What're you—GUUUAH!"

Emora's eyes nearly flew out of her skull as she flopped forward, her body collapsing entirely. She felt Airi's fist sharply dig into her stomach, the Nobushi pressing forward, causing Emora to double over even farther.

"Katsue told me to trust her...To stall for time...But I can't bear hurting you!" Airi whispered back.

Emora fell forward onto the floor, holding her stomach in pain. She curled up and moaned quietly, unable to stand up at all.

"Very nice, Hakushi. Now that she's down...Go ahead and kill her."

Airi hesitated, her heartbeat once again accelerating.

 _"Get up, Emora...Get up..."_

The Warden placed her arm out in front of her; she coughed a few times, trying to recover her strength.

 _"Get up...Come on...Get up!"_

Emora got up on one knee; she fell back down, onto all fours, crying softly.

 _"GET UP!"_

Finally, Emora managed to get a grip on her knee and push herself up back up. She wobbled around a bit before staring at Airi.

"That was one hell of a punch...Just keep that up...We'll be fine." The Warden moaned, holding her stomach.

Airi shook her head. "I'm sorry...Emora..."

Emora scoffed. "Just keep going!"

The Warden rushed forward, throwing and pulling back her fists at a rapid pace. She threw sharp, quick jabs with both of her hands, occasionally swinging a full-fledged hook attack when comfortable. Airi grunted and yelped with every strike, she kept her arms out in front of her face, harshly blocking the blows.

Both Heroes had tears of fear and sadness dribbling down their faces as they fought. They looked at each other in the eye, not breaking eye-contact. Daigo crossed his arms and smirked, cheering whenever one of the girls struck each other.

"Ggh!"

Airi staggered back as she blocked a strong punch with her right arm. She watched as Emora jumped up into the air, her fist raised.

"Dodge it!"

Emora's fist cracked into the ground as Airi ducked out of the way. She cried out with heartfelt pain as she flung her foot upwards, kicking the Warden right in the stomach.

"GAHH!"

Blood spewed out of Emora's mouth as her body jerked back. She coughed a few times before she got back into position, looking at the Nobushi with a light smile.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we spared..."

Airi let out a small sob as she shook her head.

"That bastard is enjoying this! It's bullshit!" The Nobushi cried, glancing towards Daigo.

Emora exhaled and looked at Hakushi with glimmering eyes. "I don't like it either...But I swear to you Airi...I'll make sure everything is fixed to the way it's supposed to be."

"You promise...?" Airi whispered back.

"I promise." Emora nodded.

"Hey! You either fight or you die!" Daigo yelled, he angrily stormed over to the other Heroes and put a knife to Alban's throat.

"NO!" Emora cried.

Airi's heart froze as she saw the Highlander's blue eyes become filled with an unmatched fear. He grit his teeth with resistance, trying to stay composed against the Emperor.

 _"A-Alban..."_

The Nobushi put her arm out in front of her, reaching for Daigo.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" She cried.

Emora paused. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at the Nobushi with a surprised expression. She saw the pain in Airi's eyes, the deep regret, the feeling of guilt so powerful; it could shatter a person like the faint-hearted Samurai.

Alban's eyes rested upon Airi, streaks of sweat trickling down the sides of his head. He broke into a small smile, looking at the Nobushi with genuine forgiveness.

Airi's heart shattered. She let out a desperate cry as she fell onto her knees, crying loudly.

"Daigo! Let him go! LET ALBAN GO! NOW!"

Emora rushed forward and picked up Airi from behind. She held her tightly, squeezing her arms together around the Samurai's sleek body.

"Just fight, Airi! He'll be okay!" The Warden yelled.

Daigo looked down at the Highlander, who met his angry gaze with his own. They glared at each other for a few seconds, a small tension building between them. Eventually, Kaneko looked away, turning his attention back to the fight. Alban growled as he put his head down, looking at his fellow Heroes.

"Fuck...I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life before this." The Highlander chuckled.

"Yeah, me neither. I certainly didn't expect everything to end like this..." Cinder sighed.

"Just relax. If what Katsue told us is true...Then we still have a chance." Elea said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at the white Shinobi. Her hair was messily spilled everywhere, she was sprawled out on the ground, a bit of dried blood next to her mouth. Her eyes were closed, dried tears lined her cheeks. Her chest and back went up and down, in synch with her shallow breaths.

"She's totally out of it..." Apollo grumbled.

"We have to trust her," Cyrus said sternly.

Cindra had stopped crying but still had her head down. She looked up to see Emora and Airi trading punches and exchanging stares of misery. She sniffled a few times, her silver eyes darting around at the sky.

"Are you okay now?" Cinder asked gently.

"I-I'm fine...I just...I don't know if I can take this for much longer..." Cindra whimpered.

"Just try and calm down. We need to be ready. Elea...Are you done?" Cinder asked.

The Berserker winked, indirectly answering the Commander's question.

"Okay...Now we just let them drag on. It must be hard on them." Cinder shook his head, frowning angrily.

The other Heroes all nodded in agreement, their expressions solemn as they watched.

"AH! Gh—UGH!"

Airi did her best to pull her punches, but she could tell that Emora's hits had no real force. She pressed on, her blows quick and chained. She grunted rhythmically, looking the Warden in the eyes as she fought.

"Emora...I won't let him live...I swear it!"

The Nobushi steadily grew angrier; she unconsciously began to hold back less and less, until finally, she broke loose a full power roundhouse kick.

"Woah!"

Airi's leg cracked into Emora's forearm, the Warden stumbled a bit to the left, staring at Airi with shocked eyes.

"EMORA! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!"

The Nobushi threw a barrage of powerful melee attacks that Emora half-blocked, half-tanked. The Warden skipped back, her heart racing.

"Airi! Calm down!"

"Yes! Her inner maliciousness is showing again! THIS IS THE SIDE OF AIRI THAT I WANTED TO SEE AGAIN!" Daigo laughed loudly.

"Oh no..." Alban murmured to himself, recognizing that vile spark in Airi's eyes. He remembered the looks she gave him during their fight, the sound of her voice, the way her pain reflected with every action she displayed. He realized that the Nobushi had been through so much.

She may be delicate and fragile, but she's strong. Being able to bottle up her emotions so effectively, so perfectly, so wickedly well that she seems happy and innocent on the outside takes an insane amount of self-control. The only reason he was alive was that she managed to suppress her raging storm of emotions. If she hadn't been able to do so, Airi would've killed him with her one-inch-punch.

Suddenly, Alban didn't blame Airi at all for what she did. He couldn't bring himself to blame Airi for occasionally venting her emotions out during her fights. The only effective way she could do so was through combat. She can't just bottle her emotions up forever, it would drive her crazy. The Highlander watched attentively as Airi began to anger more and more, Emora failing to detect the fiery flames of fury in her eyes.

"HAH! GRAH! I'LL...KILL...HIM!"

Airi drove her fist deep into Emora's stomach.

"GLUURAAAGGH!"

She then brought her knuckles down on her head with a powerful down-cut.

"AAUH!"

Afterward, she plunged her fist upwards, smashing her fist into the Warden's jaw with an uppercut, causing her head to snap back.

"KAAHH!"

Finally, Airi twirled around, seemingly coming in for a back-kick. Instead, she used her spin as a way to power up, and boost her momentum for the real attack. With a final kick to the head and a loud yell of rage, Airi had finished the fight.

"UH—"

Blood flew through the air as Emora flew back several feet, smashing into the stairs of the platform. She lay on the floor, blood leaking from her mouth, her body numb and limp.

"Oh...My goodness." Daigo exclaimed, his eyes wide with astonishment.

Zhao and Kiyoshi lifted her heads up, getting a better look at Emora's body. They glanced at Hakushi with grunts that showed respect.

"No...Airi!" Alban yelled out.

"What did you do?!" Cyrus roared.

"Emora!?" Cinder yelled.

Airi snapped out of her rage-state. She looked around, panting furiously.

"W-What happened?! What...I..."

She spotted Emora lying on the floor in front of her, not moving at all, a small pool of blood near her head.

"E-Emora!? EMORA!? Oh my god—EMORA!?"

Airi rushed over to the Warden, crying passionately. She turned her over, blood was leaking from the sides of her mouth, seeping out of her nose, and dripping down the sides of her head. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted.

She wasn't breathing.

"Oh my god..."

Airi's entire body began to tremble ferociously. Her hands quaked, her eyes and cheeks twitched, her heart stopped, her breathing ceased. She slowly looked up at the sky, her mouth gradually opening.

"You've done it, Airi. You've killed her. You killed the love of your life."

Daigo stood behind the Nobushi, hands in his pockets, topless, fresh cuts and blood still glistening on his face and chest. But through all of that, he was still smiling.

All the other Heroes were in tears. Their eyes were wide, their faces wet, their mouths wide with terror.

Airi fell onto all fours; she pressed her forehead on the ground, her pupils were nothing but tiny black specks in her irises. She grabbed onto the sides of her head and pulled on her hair, slowly releasing small grunts of pain.

"Tgh...Gah...W-What..."

She got up onto her knees, still pulling on her hair, her teeth clasped together tightly, her veins throbbing out of her face and neck. Endless amounts of tears poured from her eyes, but she was barely sobbing.

"What have I...D-Done..."

"You did the right thing. Good work, Airi. Now...To finish the job."

Daigo placed his hand on Airi's shoulder. As soon as he did, the Nobushi bolted up onto her feet and grabbed the Emperor by the throat, her eyes burning.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Airi threw Daigo back, the Emperor landed on his back, grunting loudly on impact. He slowly sat up, staring at the Nobushi in shock.

"What the fuck?"

Hakushi's eyes darted around, almost like a savage animal. She turned back to Emora, her teeth chattering. She slowly began to moan, her moan turned into a shaky shout until finally, she let out a blood-curdling cry of pain.

"EMOORAAA!"

The Heroes closed their eyes and looked away, Daigo, Kiyoshi, and Zhao covered their ears with their hands, also looking away from Airi. Flocks of birds flew off into the skies from their perches in nearby trees, bushes rustled with the sound of fleeing animals.

Airi fell onto her knees, sprawling all over Emora's body, digging her face into her chest.

Daigo dusted himself off as he stood back up.

"Well...It's done. Airi, come. You must now kill your friends, as I that was part of the plan."

Alban slowly gritted his teeth, his jaw quivering. He slowly looked to Katsue.

"K-K...Katsue..."

The Shinobi was silently crying.

"A...A..."

Alban leaned in, his throat tight.

"Al...M...Mos..."

"What? Katsue...P-Please..."

The Shinobi's eyes flashed purple for a split second, life returned to her face as she rolled over, sweating profoundly.

"They're coming...Almost."

"Huh?!" Alban retorted.

The Highlander watched as Daigo grabbed Katsue by the neck and dragged her across the platform. He dropped her body behind Airi, grinning.

"She'll be the first, Airi. Whenever you're ready."

The Nobushi couldn't hear him. Her crying was far too loud. She caressed Emora's face, her tears falling onto the Warden's face.

"Emora...Please...Please come back..."

"Airi, come! The sooner we're done, the sooner we can bathe!" Daigo yelled.

"Please...You can't leave me here...You can't..."

"Airi! Hurry! This doesn't have to be that difficult!"

"Emora...I'm begging you...Please! Don't abandon me again!"

"AIRI!"

"EMORA! I NEED YOU! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Tgh—THAT'S IT!"

Daigo's patience shattered as he stormed forward, heading straight for Airi.

"Emora!"

Daigo was mere feet away.

"Emora!"

He reached out for the Nobushi.

"EMORA!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from the manor. It caught the attention of everyone as they all looked up, turning with wide eyes to the large house.

Yelling and shouting could be heard everywhere, a loud united battle cry rang out through the entire Province, like the sound of an army charging into battle. The noise thundered into the ears of the Heroes, giving them their last glimpse of hope.

"YEAH!"

Elea ripped out of her rope binds; she stood up tall, her muscles flexed with tension. She had been picking and gradually cutting through the ropes with the use of pure friction and rubbing. Her wrists were swollen red and bleeding a bit, but at least she was free.

"GO, ELEA! GO!"

"NANI?!" Zhao and Kiyoshi yelled out in unison. They both launched Kunai's at the Berserker, but she dodged both of them, sprinting back to get her axes.

Once she had grabbed ahold of them, she threw them at Cyrus and Apollo, cutting perfectly between their tied hands, barely missing their wrists.

"YES!"

"NICE AIM!"

Both Heroes stood up, putting their guards up as Zhao and Kiyoshi rushed forward.

"Put em up, Zhao!" Cyrus grinned.

"Let's do this, Kiyoshi!" Apollo smirked.

"Otsugi-Gowesemai-Das!" Zhao yelled.

"Finaru...Kusarigama-dan!" Kiyoshi shouted.

Zhao sprinted forward, Kiyoshi grabbing onto him with his Kusarigama. The two both launched forward at a blinding speed. Kiyoshi landed in front of Zhao as they sprinted forward, they split, then hopped near each other. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on either side of Cyrus and Apollo, their legs up in powerful dropkicks.

 _"KGH!"_

 _"NGH!"_

Cyrus and Apollo stood back to back, their arms crossed in front of their bodies, blocking the combined attack perfectly. They bashed the Samurai's legs aside, then catapulted their own into their chests.

"GAH!"

"UAH!"

Zhao flew back and backflipped onto his knees, panting lightly.

Kiyoshi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, he reappeared a few feet away from Cyrus, on the ground, coughing.

"Nice one." Cyrus winked.

"Yeah, I know." Apollo grinned.

Daigo staggered back as he watched a bright light emerging from the Hakushi Manor. He let out a few quiet stutters as he realized that...It was on fire.

"NO! NO! KIYOSHI! ZHAO!"

The Emperor turned around in horror, watching as his two best fighters rushed to him, fleeing their fights with the Heroes.

Cinder, Alban, and Cindra were both standing once again, their weapons in their hands. Elea twirled her axes around, grinning wildly. Apollo swung around his gladius, Cyrus with his golden longsword over his shoulder.

Daigo, Kiyoshi, and Zhao all stood together, facing the 6 Heroes. Just then, they all turned to the rear doors of the Manor, watching as dozens upon dozens of Seinaru Guards flooded out from the burning manor. They sprinted towards the shine, yelling and shouting. Something was off though. It didn't seem like they were charging, or attacking, but instead...Running. Running from something...Or someone...Or...Lots of someones.

The guards regrouped with Daigo, all shouting and panicking in Japanese. Just then, their pursuers scattered out into the garden. Katsue's eyes brightened with happiness.

The civilians of the Hakushi Province stood together in opposition of their rulers. They all held katanas and shields, and all wore light armor padding.

Alban slammed into Daigo, grabbing something from his belt, and pushing him forward.

"What the—What did you—"

The Highlander rushed back, Cindra and Cinder standing in front of him in defense.

"Katsue...Drink this...Just stay calm, okay?"

Alban gently held the small bottle up to the Shinobi's lips. He slowly poured its liquid into her mouth, Katsue drinking it with her eyes shut tight. The bottle emptied, Alban put it down and helped the Shinobi sit up.

"Breathe..."

Katsue's chest went up and down with her breaths. She panted heavily, her eyes closed with concertation. She rested her hand on her heart, astonished she was still breathing.

Alban watched as the Shinobi's eyes flushed with life. Their vibrant purple color flooded back, their sparkling appearance shined back with a powerful flash. Katsue clutched her fists as she took a deep breath. She looked up at Alban, a small grin on her face.

"I told you."

The Highlander smiled.

"Yeah, you did."

Daigo's breathing was uneven and panicked. He and his men were stuck in between six, now seven Heroes, and dozens of angry civilians, more still to come who did not make it through the still burning Manor just yet.

"D-Damn it...My men...Fight! Fight them off! Do not surrender! Fight until your last breath!"

The Seinaru guards raised their blades and put their shields up, they yelled out with power as they turned to the Heroes and civilians. The people all charged forward, releasing their own battle cry.

Daigo turned to Zhao, his eyes full of fear and cowardice.

"Zhao! Take me to the shrine! I'm not dying to these mere civilians! And I'm definitely not dying to these fools!"

The Aramusha looked at the Emperor in silence. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded his head.

Daigo turned to Kiyoshi, his expression stern and intimidating.

"Kiyoshi. Do whatever it takes to kill Airi and her friends. But especially Airi. She has defiled my honor and pride...And completely humiliated and betrayed me! I don't even want to see her after this. Whatever it takes...Just get it done. I trust you." The Emperor said firmly.

Kiyoshi nodded his head slowly, he watched as Daigo ran in front of Zhao, looking back at the Heroes with an expression of pure hatred.

"You've all ruined everything! EVERYTHING!"

The Heroes watched as Daigo and Zhao fled to the shrine, closing the door, and sealing it. They all shrugged and turned to Katsue, who was stretching and cracking her bones.

"How are you feeling, Kat?" Cyrus asked.

"Right as rain, Cy...Right as rain." The Shinobi replied, coughing a few times.

She turned to Alban, who was kneeling next to Airi. Her heartbeat picked up as she hurried over, kneeling next to the two Heroes.

"Oh god...W-What happened?! How...How is she...?"

Tears emerged from Katsue's eyes; they spilled down her face as the Shinobi stared at Emora's lifeless body.

Alban had his head down, his teeth grit, his tears dripping off of his face and onto the ground.

Katsue shook her head; she looked around, her face red with dejection. Suddenly, she looked up, her eyes bright.

"No...We can bring her back! We have to hurry...How long has it been since she stopped breathing?" Katsue asked.

"A few minutes...About...Two maybe? All of this happened so fast...I don't believe it. H-How do you feel—" Alban said, his voice shaky.

"I'm okay, now hurry! Take her on top of the watchtower! Come on!"

"W-What?! What for?!" Alban yelled.

Katsue grabbed onto Alban's face, she looked deep into his eyes, her face serious.

"Just trust me."

Alban froze. He shut his mouth as he nodded his head.

He carefully picked up the limp Warden, Katsue watching painfully. She knelt down next to Airi and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Airi...Come with us. There still might be a chance."

The Nobushi shook her head. She held a knife in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"K-Katsue...I...I...Was the one who...K-Killed...Her..."

Katsue's heart skipped a beat. She turned to Alban, her eyes wide. The Highlander only closed his eyes and nodded. But he looked at the Shinobi with a look of reassurance.

"W-Was it because you were angry?" Katsue asked.

Airi looked up at the Shinobi, her eyes shining. "Y-Yes..."

The Shinobi smiled.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We need to focus on bringing her back."

"What're you going to do?" Airi asked.

Katsue pointed up at the watchtower.

"My grandmother always used to tell me that any sickness can be cured with enough moonlight and some divine water. We don't have divine water...Priests usually have it."

"The shrine!" Airi squealed.

Katsue grinned.

"We rest her body in the moonlight, and we pour that water into her mouth. Then...We pray to the gods that they give her life back to her mortal body."

"I don't get it. What's pouring some water into her body going to do?" Alban asked.

Katsue looked up at the Highlander, frowning.

"We help her drink it. We give her air, we pump her heart, and we try to wake her up. I'll get the divine water, you two take her up to the tower, okay?" Katsue asked.

"Okay," Alban said firmly.

The Highlander and Nobushi both made their way towards the tower, while Katsue sprinted towards the Shrine. She held the glass bottle that her antidote used to be in, in her hands. She closed her eyes and prayed as she ran.

"Emora...You can't leave us at a time like this. We need you."

* * *

 **Inside the Shrine...**

Daigo and Zhao both leaned up against the walls of the shrine, panting. The priest and the bathers both looked at the two fighters in confusion.

"What is happening out there, my lord?" The Priest asked.

"You don't want to know. Zhao, do you know another way back to the manor? We have to get out of the Province...The back exit gate is sealed...I had it torn down myself in fear that Hakushi would use it to escape. I'm such a fool!"

The Aramusha nodded his head; he opened another door to the shrine and looked out back. He turned back to Daigo and signaled outside.

"There's another way around?" He asked.

Zhao nodded.

"Then take me. I have to get out of here."

Zhao nodded a single time before starting out the door. Daigo followed, but before he did, he turned to the priest.

"The marriage is off. Everything is in flames."

With those words, Daigo shut the door behind him, abandoning his entire throne.

The Priest and bathers all exchanged confused glances. They all began to clean up until someone barged through the door.

"HAH!"

Everyone in the room let out shrieks of fear as Katsue burst into the shrine room. She pointed at the Priest, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Divine water, now! Someone is in need, and they need something to drink. Something that can get them blessed by the gods themselves." The Shinobi yelled.

The Priest nodded his head in fear. He pointed a small tub in the room, candles surrounded the rub, a sacred painting was held above the tub, displaying two dragons flying in the heavens, two Japanese gods, Susano and Amaterasu, fighting over the fate of Japan.

Katsue dipped the small bottle into the tub, waited for it to fill, and then closed it up with its small cork. She dashed out of the door and towards the watchtower, leaving the Priest confused and scared.

Atop the tower, Emora laid on a wooden table. Airi was still crying softly, Alban with his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Where is she..."

"I'm here!"

Katsue looked up at the moon, her tears welling in her eyes, glimmered in its dim light. Airi and Alban looked up at her, shaking their heads.

"This isn't possible...Katsue...She's dead." Alban said bluntly.

Airi flinched. She held both of her hands close to her heart and walked up to Emora.

Katsue touched Emora's face with her fingertips. She opened her mouth and emptied the bottle. She turned to Alban with a serious face.

"Start pumping her heart. I'll give her air. We have to try and bring her back the good old fashioned way."

"What's the moonlight for?" Alban asked.

Katsue let out a sob as she looked up at the Highlander, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"For good luck."

Airi watched as Alban began to press down on Emora's heart with both of his hands. Katsue pinched the tip of Emora's nose and separated her lips. She sealed her mouth with her own and then blew air down her throat. Airi leaned forward, trying to detect some sign of life from the Warden.

"Keep trying!"

Alban grunted as he folded his fingers around his palm, getting a tighter grip on his pumps. Emora's body jerked as Alban pressed down on her heart forcefully. Katsue blew air into her mouth desperately, trying to supply the Warden's lungs with oxygen, and potentially get enough momentum to get her heart beating again.

Airi grabbed onto Emora's hand, she rubbed her fingertips against her smooth palm, she stroked her soft fingers and flinched at her cold fingertips.

"She's cold...She's getting cold..." Airi sobbed quietly.

"She's getting pale too. We need to hurry!" Alban urged, he grit his teeth and sped up his pace. "Come on! Come on! Emora...You have to pull through...Please..."

Katsue took in a large amount of air as she opened up Emora's mouth again and blew it all out; making sure her lips fully sealed any openings. She put her fingers in the crevice of the Warden's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Come on...Fuck!"

The Shinobi poured a bit more water into the Warden's mouth. It disappeared down her throat, Emora making no movement at all.

Airi began to sob more loudly. She looked up at the night sky, the moon shining down on the four Heroes. It shined down on Emora's pale skin, her beautiful golden hair, her flawless face, her fit body. Her shirt was torn, rags tied around her stomach. Her pants bloody and dirty, her boots worn and battle-scarred.

Airi pushed Katsue aside and began to blow air into the Warden's mouth herself. She shoved Alban out of the way as well, rapidly pumping her chest.

"EMORA! COME BACK! PLEASE, COME BACK!"

Alban and Katsue lost hope. Tears filled their eyes as they backed away, looking out the windows of the watchtower.

"Airi...She's gone..."

"I'm sorry..."

"NO! I'M NOT GIVING UP! NOT YET!"

Airi panted desperately, trying to gather air to provide to the unconscious Warden. It was hopeless. Katsue and Alban couldn't bear to watch. They started down the stairs to the watchtower, thinking that it would be best for Airi to grieve alone.

The Nobushi's cries could be heard down below, in the battlefield. Alban and Katsue joined the fight with blurry vision and destroyed morals. Cinder and Cindra looked up at the watchtower, their hearts hurting. Cyrus, Apollo, Elea all shook their heads and held back tears. They felt their chests begin to hurt, their throats tightened with heavy pain.

Airi planted her hand on Emora's chest. She pressed her forehead against the Warden's crying quietly.

"Emora...I'm so sorry..."

The Warden didn't respond. The silence was deafening to Hakushi.

"This is all my fault...Everything...Is my fault."

Airi angered. She threw her fist at the wall, shattering straight through it. She turned back to Emora, rage destroying her heart.

"DAMN IT! FUCK! EMORA, WAKE UP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The blonde Knight stayed still.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY! I WANT YOU TO LIVE! I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR DEATH! I WON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She lay flat on the table, lifeless.

"EMORA! ANSWER ME!"

No response.

"EMORA!"

Nothing.

"EMORA?!"

It was no use.

"EMORA!"

Airi let out all of her emotions with a powerful yell. She brought her fist down on Emora's chest, striking her heart.

With that one blow, the hydration from the water, the air from Katsue and Airi, and a critical jumpstart pump, Emora's heart started back up and rejuvenated her core functions.

Water erupted from Emora's mouth as she awakened. Airi let out a cry of shock as she fell back against the watch tower's wall, completely unable to move as she walked.

The Warden's entire body felt numb. Her heart was beating irregularly. Her brain was telling her to breathe and only breathe. Emora rolled off the table and fell to the floor. She panted loudly and deeply, her breaths gaping and gargantuan.

"AHHH! AAAUH! GAAHH!"

Emora coughed up more water, her eyes were wide, and they hurt like hell within her skull. She had a massive headache, her chest hurt, and her throat felt constricted and small. The Warden couldn't talk; she could only breathe as she began to observe her surroundings.

Airi looked up at the moon, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Thank you...Thank you so much..."

The Nobushi rushed forward, pushed the table out of the way, jumped onto the Warden, and buried her crying face into her neck.

"Emora! You're alive! You're alive! I'm so happy! I thought I had lost you! Oh my god...Please, Emora...Never let me go! Promise me...PROMISE...ME!"

The Warden couldn't process what was happening. The three to four minutes that Emora spent without oxygen had taken its toll. Her brain was still trying to readapt to the world around it, her memory was faint, her body only knowing how to move.

She leaned back, looking around aimlessly.

"Emora?"

Airi held onto the Warden's face. She looked into her eyes, her face streamed with fresh tears.

"Are you okay? D-Do you know what's happening?"

Emora's eyes darted around. She closed them tightly and held her head in pain.

"AHH! Gah...Uh—KAH! Tgha..."

The Warden rolled around, Airi scrambling to calm her.

"Emora! Emora it's me...Airi. I'm here...You're okay...Just listen to my voice."

Emora slowed down. She looked at Airi, closely observing every detail of her face, trying to recognize any of it. She felt her heartbeat slow down, become calm and smooth. Her breathing evened out, and her headache eased. The Warden's brain sparked into action, giving Emora back her emotions...And her memory.

"A...Ai...Airi?"

"YES! Y-YES EMORA! IT'S ME!" The Nobushi's heart became filled with everlasting happiness. She thanked the gods up above for giving Emora another chance at her mission, for restoring her life. The world had to continue moving forward with order and justice. If the only person strong enough to fulfill these needs was Emora, so be it, let her go on and fight down on earth once again...

And be the blessing that she is.

Airi dove into Emora's arms, crying with tears of joy. The Warden held onto Airi tightly, savoring the feeling of holding her only true love once again.

"Airi...You're here...You're here with me..." Emora said slowly.

"Yes...Yes, I'm here. Emora...I...I killed you...I..." Airi sobbed.

"What're talking about...? I'm right here...I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes but...Emora you don't understand! You had stopped breathing! I almost had a heart attack! During our fight...I...I started to get angry again. I was angry because of Daigo and all that he's done! I...I accidentally let it out on you, Emora! How was I so stupid?! How was I dumb enough to not realize I was fighting against you!?"

Airi dug her face in her hands, refusing to look at the Warden. Emora smiled and pulled the Nobushi's hands away, forcing her to look up.

"It's okay, Airi. You...You're kind of known for being driven by your emotions." Emora smiled.

Airi rolled her eyes playfully. "You're one to talk..."

Emora let out a small chuckle before she sighed and leaned her head back on the wall of the tower. She looked up at the moon and bright stars, a small grin on her face.

"Wow. My own girlfriend killed me." She laughed.

"D-Don't say that! I...I don't want to joke about that...Emora I'm sorry...Please...Please forgive—" Airi started, her hand on Emora's cheek.

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about. All that matters right now...Is the present. We're both here...And you're alive. Airi...I wanted to ask you something." Emora said firmly.

"W-What is it?" Airi asked.

The blonde Knight grabbed onto both of the Samurai's hands. The two Heroes looked deep into each other's eyes, longing to embrace again. Emora swallowed, she stared at Airi with quivering lips.

"A-Airi...I..."

The Nobushi looked at Emora intently, a slight smile on her beautiful face. Her clear brown eyes were so encapsulating, the Warden had to blink in order to continue speaking.

"I...I...I've made a decision..." Emora blushed.

"What is it?" Airi replied, her voice soft.

"A-Airi...I...I love you...And...I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...S-So...I'm basically asking you..."

The Nobushi's eyes widened. Her heartbeat boomed loudly within her chest, her breathing became excited and fast-paced.

"Heh...I...I want to marry you, Airi. W-Will...Will you? Will you...M-Marry me? Airi Hakushi?" Emora stuttered, unable to maintain stable eye contact through all the pressure. But she didn't need to look at her in order to get her answer. The Warden felt as Airi grabbed onto her head and shoved her tongue down her throat.

"Mmh! Mph...Mmm..."

Emora gently slid her hands down Airi's sides, past her waist, and onto her hips. She pushed her legs up and felt the firmness of her thighs, the curvature of her entire midriff. The Warden even took it a step further and grabbed onto her ass while she tongued the Nobushi back.

Their breathing was loud and intense, their lips and tongues working in unison to create passionate, deep kisses that chained together for a long make out. They felt and touched each other up, both in places where they should, and shouldn't touch.

Airi pulled back on Emora's tongue, she planted a long kiss on her lips before leaning back, fixing her hair, and then sliding her hand up Emora's shirt, clutching onto her breast. The Warden moaned quietly, looking at her partner in the eyes.

"A-Airi...We can't do this up here..."

"And why not...? Do you have any idea..." Airi paused to kiss the Warden. "...How much I missed you...?"

"I missed you too...But from what it sounds like...There's a fight going on downstairs...We need to help, Airi..." Emora said gently.

Airi's eyes dropped. She exhaled as she pulled her shirt down and tightened the belt of her pants.

"I was getting...You know...A little wet too." The Nobushi shrugged, clearly annoyed.

"H-Hey wait!"

Emora grabbed onto Airi's hand before she stood up. The Warden smiled, her golden eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I promise we'll have time later. Because...I'm a bit wet too." Emora winked.

Airi's face brightened. She bit her lip and pouted.

"Promise?"

Emora narrowed her eyes.

"I'll give you the best sex you've ever had, trust me."

"You'd better, Ryon!" Airi snapped back.

The two girls giggled, kissed a few more times, they started on their way down the steps. But as they cleared the first flight, they spotted a light heading towards them.

"What the...Who is that?" Airi asked.

"I'm not sure..." Emora answered.

The two Heroes stopped to listen. They could hear silent footsteps inching up the steps, the light giving them away. After a few more seconds, the stranger revealed himself.

"K-Kiyoshi?!" Emora gasped. Airi yelped as she spotted the Shinobi holding a torch, standing right in front of them, on the fourth floor of the tower, which had five floors in total, the fifth being the open sky-view.

"W-What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you're here to—"

"I've been ordered to kill you, no matter what. I've watched you two fight, and two on one...I can't win. So...I've decided on how I'm going to kill you both."

Airi and Emora exchanged glances. They jumped down the steps and onto the wooden floor, pushing tables and chairs out of the way to clear a fighting area.

"And how is that?" Airi asked.

Kiyoshi looked to his torch. He huffed as he threw it down the steps, the entire tower being made of wood. Smoke soon emerged, and the tower began to burn from the bottom...Upwards.

Emora and Airi both stared at Kiyoshi, a look of terror in their wide eyes.

The Shinobi swung around both of his kusarigama's. He got into a battle stance, his eyes narrowed in dedication.

"Neither of you will live to see tomorrow."

* * *

 **I did my research. Humans can survive up to 5 minutes without oxygen before they start to suffer brain damage. Pretty cool.**

 **Another thing, all that writing and reading while Emora was unconscious...Yeah, in real time, that's all four-five minutes for the characters. Remember, they're talking at a fast and panicked pace. The fighting is also fast and rapid, not slow, obviously. Everyone is also running around pretty quickly. It's only really because I'm far too detailed sometimes that it seems like a long time.**

 **Anyways, bye.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Enemy Shinobi

**Encounter Number 17: Enemy Shinobi**

Emora stood with her fists at her sides. Her eyes narrowed, lips slightly parted. She could feel the wind coming down the steps from the top level of the tower. Kiyoshi's robes flapped lightly in the draft. The tower had many windows on each floor, all of them being opened by Airi.

"Damn it! Kiyoshi, why?! I don't get it...Why do you follow Daigo's orders damn it!?" Airi cried.

Kiyoshi grunted before responding. "That doesn't matter anymore. We're all going to die either way."

Emora stepped forward, her face serious. "Kiyoshi...Your brother. From the very little you told me about him...I can tell you care about him deeply. Your childhood best friend that your family decided to take in. You're the younger one, am I right?"

Kiyoshi's dark eyes were set on Emora, his glare stern and full of intent. "Yes."

"You must look up to him, then. You are both honorable in battle. You're both great martial artists, amazing fighters. What made you two like that?" Emora asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Kiyoshi replied.

Emora frowned, her hazel eyes cutting right through the Shinobi's guard.

"I...I just want to know why you're doing this. You're not doing this because Daigo told you to, and I know it."

Kiyoshi clutched his kusarigama tightly. His jaw was stiff behind his mask. She was irresistible; the Shinobi knew her intentions were honest. He hated that.

"My brother and I lived in ruins, in the dumps in the lower levels of the Myre. Bandits, thieves, outlaws, all types of criminals and rebels surrounded our villages and homes. My brother and I had to fight to survive. I am the man I am today because of Zhao." Kiyoshi exhaled.

"Then you have someone who cares for you. Why would you give your life to kill us, when you could be causing your brother so much pain?" Emora asked.

"That's not the case. I'm doing this, not because of Daigo, but for him. Zhao sees himself as my protector, my defender, even when he knows I can handle myself. I don't want him to see me like that anymore. He himself likely doesn't want to further protect me, and I want to show him he doesn't need to."

"He's doing it because he cares for you, Kiyoshi." Airi brought up.

The Shinobi shook his head.

"Zhao told me that he was going to take Emperor Daigo to a safe place before coming back to fight. He had said that if I killed you two, then it would save him the struggle, but at the same time take away his fun. But there's a problem with that."

"What problem?" Emora asked.

"He isn't here to fight in the battle. He isn't here to fight with the Citizens, he isn't here to fight with the Seinaru guards, he isn't here to fight with Airi, he's here to fight with..."

Kiyoshi breathed in and exhaled quietly.

"To fight you, Emora."

"W-What?! W-Why me?! What did I do!?" The Warden stammered.

"He sees you as a warrior worthy of a climactic battle. The problem is, I know he can't beat you. I'm here because he would see that I'm my own warrior, a worthy Samurai! All I've got to do is bring the both of you down." Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"B-But you're planning to kill yourself in the process?!" Emora cried out.

"I know I can't win with one-on-one combat. Especially not with both of you fighting me. But I personally see no issue. Zhao will be spared from fighting you, and he'll also be spared of the burden that binds him down from his true potential." Kiyoshi closed his eyes and raised his Kusarigama beneath his chin.

"Burden? What burden?" Emora asked, her expression confused.

"What do you mean? Are you that dense? I'm talking about myself. All my life, I've always been overshadowed by my brother. His potential was amazing; he was the stronger one, the faster one, the smarter one. But I've always been holding him back. His need to protect me was barring him. I've tried to make him let go, but he won't move, not as long as I'm left behind."

Kiyoshi opened his eyes, Emora gasped when she saw they were teary.

"But...I won't ever be good enough. I'm too slow. He wants to wait for me, while I don't want him to. But if I'm not there, he'll be unchained, free to release his full power out into the Myre."

Emora angered.

"What're you talking about?! Kiyoshi, he does all of that because he cares about you! He's your older brother; you two have known each other since you were young! You're not a burden! You're not a liability!" The Warden yelled.

"You don't understand! He's always been better! He's always been the superior! With school, with work, with fighting! My own parents favored him, over their own son! He's a silent soul, but his stares are enough to bring you to tears! I won't let him be held back by my pathetic self. I'm going to take you two down so he won't have to die trying, knowing that I wasn't good enough to stop you two!" Kiyoshi yelled back.

"We won't kill you! And...None of that matters! Don't you think that Zhao knows that! Him protecting you, defending you, waiting for you, keeping you by his side, that's his own choice! He doesn't have to worry about us because we won't kill you! I..."

Emora's voice cracked. She paused, swallowed her spit, and kept going.

"I don't want to fight Zhao...And I don't want to fight you either!"

"None of that matters anymore, all of us are going to die in this burning tower," Kiyoshi grunted.

"We can still leave!" Emora yelled.

Airi suddenly began to cough. She hunched over, her arm over her mouth, her eyes shut tightly. Emora held the Nobushi gently, trying to calm her fit of rapid coughs.

"Even Hakushi will die here. She wasn't even part of our problem to begin with." Kiyoshi said quietly.

"No way! If anyone's getting out of here, it's going to be her!" Emora yelled.

Airi shook her head and coughed. "N-No! I...I'm not leaving you...Here..."

Emora looked up at Kiyoshi, her look desperate.

"Please, Kiyoshi! You have to let us go! At least let Airi leave, I don't want her to die!"

"You're going to let yourself die? Why won't you save yourself, Knight?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Because you said it yourself. Apparently, if I live...I'll kill your brother." Emora replied with a frown.

"If you don't, he'll kill you. It's an endless cycle that will never stop." Kiyoshi coughed lightly.

"Then I'm taking this hit for Airi! She's getting out of here alive, I swear on it!" Emora shouted.

"Be quiet, Warden! Damn it...I've seen what you're capable of! Don't you understand?! Not all of us are like you, Ryon. You, a proud Knight, fell to your knees, in tears, and bowed before a tyrant Emperor! You nearly kissed his hands! What is wrong with you?! Have you no honor left in you!? Why won't you fight for your own life? Why do you value the lives of others besides your own? Not...Not everyone has that willpower! That determination!" Kiyoshi yelled angrily.

Emora grit her teeth with frustration.

"You say that when you're trying to take a hit for your brother! You're contradicting yourself, Kiyoshi!"

The Shinobi fell silent, not knowing what to say. He coughed twice, shook his head, and huffed. He stared at Emora, his dark eyes serious.

"You're right, I am. But this is all for him. Without me there, he'll finally be unleashed. He won't have to hold back anymore. His true potential can be released, and he can rise up as the great man he is, without me by his side, slowing him down. I don't want him to care about me anymore, for, in my eyes, it's a burden to him."

Kiyoshi lowered his stance.

"You both will die, and my sacrifice will live on through Zhao's success."

The Shinobi exhaled sharply.

"I'm doing this for his and my own sake."

Kiyoshi rushed forward, heading straight for Airi with blinding speed. The Nobushi was crouching, her eyes closed, her constant coughing weakening her.

"RAH!"

As he raised his Kusarigama to strike, Emora stepped in front of Airi and caught his wrist. She shot them back and stood in front of Airi in defense.

"Don't you see? You said yourself that Zhao was a dark man, a silent soul. He owes it to himself to keep you safe." Emora said sternly.

"He has no reason to do that," Kiyoshi answered back.

"He does! He's grateful for you! If it weren't for you and your family, he wouldn't even be alive!" Emora shouted.

"And how can you be so sure?!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Hell, because I would be grateful too!"

"Not everyone is like you! You don't know him as I do!"

"That may be true, but I know he loves you!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"I DO!"

"HOW!?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I FELL IN LOVE WITH AIRI!"

The entire room fell silent. Airi stopped coughing, her breathing tight and short. She looked up, her eyes wide. Kiyoshi stepped back, his guard down. Emora was panting, her throat stinging.

"What?" Airi wheezed.

"What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked.

Emora closed her eyes and coughed a single time. She looked at the tower windows and saw that gray puffs of smoke were leaking out.

"Kiyoshi...I felt the same way your brother did...A long time ago."

"What do you mean, Emora?" Airi stood up, her face full of curiosity.

Emora looked at the two Samurai, her hazel eyes clear and perfect.

"Kiyoshi, your brother...He may be protecting you unconsciously. It's...A bit complicated to explain, but I know how he feels. He feels that he needs to keep you safe because he owes it to himself to do so. I did the same. Before I knew I was in love with Airi...Before I had sorted out my complicated feelings...Hell, before I even figured out I was into other girls...I felt like I...Like I needed to keep this Nobushi safe."

Emora looked to Airi, a small smile on her face.

"Zhao is your older brother; it's his instinct to feel the way he does. Your family took him in when he was young, and he saw that you were younger, in need of a guardian when your parents weren't there. He took the responsibility upon himself to be your guardian because he was grateful because he was in your debt."

"I would never...Let him be in my debt." Kiyoshi said, rage creeping in his voice.

"I would never let Airi be in my debt. In my first ever mission with her, she along with two other Heroes saved me from this Warden who was about to kill me. If it weren't for her and those other two...I would've died. I...I wasn't fast enough, and I let the two other Heroes die. I felt like I owed it to myself and to the fallen to save this last Hero. I killed the Warden, and even though I didn't say it out loud, I felt like I needed to keep this Nobushi safe." Emora said honestly. Airi was looking at the Warden; her eyes welled up with tears, her beautiful smile tearing through the Warden's heart.

"Throughout the mission, and on the way back...Airi repaid me for what I did. She kept me healthy, she kept me clean, she kept me fit and ready to fight. When I couldn't heal my own wounds, wash my own clothes, she was there to do it for me. That was why, whenever she said that she wasn't doing enough to repay me for saving her life, my heart ached."

"It was true. I...I would spend my nights crying because I was ashamed that Emora had saved my life countless times...But I was doing nothing in return." Airi paused, and look at the blonde Knight with a smile. "But apparently I was."

Kiyoshi looked behind him; the room was getting dimmer and dimmer, the smell of smoke becoming much more apparent and sharp.

"Kiyoshi, you have to understand...Zhao protecting you, being your guardian? That was his own choice that he made on his own behalf. Just like I did with Airi. A personal choice...That he may not want to say out loud to you. I did the same...I never told Airi that I was defending her, but when I was ready to tell her how I felt...I did it. Zhao you said is a dark man. What do you mean by that?" Emora asked, her voice soft.

Kiyoshi shifted. "He was always with gangs at school, and he would always get into fights with older kids, even though he knew he would lose. He would lock himself in our room, not letting me in. I could hear him crying, beating himself up over his loss. He would eat toxic mushrooms for fun; he would come home with cuts all over his body, his hair long and ruffled up. He would go off to train in places I still haven't seen, and he joined many dojos in where a spiritual initiation was required. Eventually, he began to grow more and more silent, and so did I. Now, we both barely speak."

Emora nodded in understanding. She smirked a bit, looking at Kiyoshi with those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"You're talking a lot now though, aren't you?" She smiled.

Kiyoshi grunted. "You have an effect on your opponents. It's strange."

"She really does." Airi stepped in. "With everyone she fights, she somehow ends up connecting with them on a somewhat personal level. Whether it's begging for mercy, or in a deep rage, her effect on the people she fights makes the battle so much greater."

All of a sudden, all three Heroes began to cough uncontrollably. Their wheezes and croaks were deep and loud.

"Holy...Shit! Kiyoshi...We have to get out of here!" Emora looked out of the window, trying to breathe in outside air. But the smoke was already ventilating out when she tried to breathe in, she shot back, coughing loudly.

"Emora!" Airi cried. She pulled the Warden back, patting her on the back.

"K-Kiyoshi...You understand now, right? You're not a burden to your brother. You're not barring him or holding him back from his true potential. He wants to...Wait for you. He wants you to grow and progress alongside him. Both of you can reach your heights together...As brothers. We don't have to fight." Emora said weakly.

The Shinobi was staring at the ground. He reached up and began to unwrap his mask. He tore off his face cloth and pulled off the headbands. He exhaled deeply when he took them all off.

Emora and Airi both stared at the Samurai ninja. His hair was sharp and spiky, long, thick bangs hung over his light brown eyes. His jaw was sharp, his nose straight and even. He stared at the two Heroes, his expression dull and concentrated.

"Hakushi, you are correct."

Kiyoshi curled his fists.

"Emora does have an effect on her opponents. I feel connected with her now. I feel a bond that can only be felt in the dawn of a new battle. This fight is personal to me, a fight that is very important to my brother's vision of me, and my honor as a Samurai."

Emora and Airi covered their mouths with their arms, their stares full of fear and intensity.

"Emora, I do understand Zhao's intentions. Thanks to you, I now know for sure that I must help him. Maybe without his own personal problems, without feeling that he owes something to me or himself, without that feeling that he needs to repay me that lifelong debt that he thinks he owes me, he can perhaps start speaking again, like he once did."

The young Shinobi got into a battle stance, his kusarigama set up in his hands to attack.

"Emora, Airi, I'm glad to be having my last ever fight with opponents so unique and special. My brother would enjoy this very much. Unfortunately, he isn't so talkative, nor is he as open as I am. Maybe that is another one of his weaknesses. Zhao is a man with no faults in his unbreakable will. Being a rogue Aramusha, the literal definition of a fallen Samurai has carved him into a warrior that no longer spares his opponents from his blades. Emora..."

The Warden flinched.

"I don't know what to do. If I let you go, he'll kill you both...And he'll never forgive me for letting not one...But two opponents live. But if I kill you both...But I still die...How will I ever know that Zhao is satisfied? What will restore his original light? What will bring...Matsuda Zhao...Back to normal...?"

Emora's heart began to melt. She watched as the Shinobi began to cry quietly. He grunted and seethed, trying to stifle his sobs. He restrained himself, choked back his cries with broken gasps.

"K-Kiyoshi...I...I want to help...You..."

The Shinobi put his hand out. He shut his eyes tightly, his eyelashes wet with tears. Emora watched as a single tear made its way down his cheek, and dripped off of his jaw.

"Look at you..." He grunted, his eyes red and bloated.

Emora let out a shaky exhale, Airi was holding her hand tightly within her own, her face full of concern. The Warden's jaw trembled lightly, her eyes releasing tears as storm clouds would rain.

"Tsk...Crying for an enemy...In all my years of fighting...Never would I have thought I'd see something like this or someone like you."

"This is who she is. I...I've seen her like this before. Emora...Why do you get caught up with everyone's issues...? Don't make their problems yours, because then it hurts you too! When will you learn...Not everyone can be helped."

"Hakushi speaks the truth. You shouldn't be trying to take heat for another person. It'll only shield them from what's to come."

Emora swallowed a sob. "I've done this before, and I won't ever stop! Even if I don't know them...Even if they want to kill me...I want to help. I'll feel what they feel...So maybe I can try to fix their problems when they can't do it themselves."

"Just like you did to all of us...Back in Valkenheim," Airi whispered, her voice shaky.

"Mildred Azouf...Seeing all of you like that...My empathy reached new heights. I fuel myself with the ultimate power, from deep inside. My motivation is what keeps me going...And my motivation can change very quickly. Right now...My motivation is to get you both out of here alive..."

Emora stepped forward, mere feet away from Kiyoshi, who put his guard up.

"And that's what I'm planning to do."

"Not while I have my own motivation!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Don't be like this!" Airi cried out.

"Damn it, Emora! You have no limits, do you? Can you be killed?! We're about to find out...Because your resolve can only take you so far! Your own girlfriend said it herself...Not everyone can be helped. In this case..."

The Shinobi disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Airi gasped, even jumped a little.

"Emora! The S-Vanish technique! I...I can't see him!"

"What the—AH!" Emora cried.

Kiyoshi appeared behind the Warden, his Kusarigama to the Warden's neck.

"You can't save everyone."

Emora felt her chest tighten.

"IT'S TIME I PROVE YOU WRONG, THEN!"

Emora knocked Kiyoshi's blade away from her neck, grabbed onto his wrists, and launched him over her back. The Shinobi flew forward, caught himself with his right arm, and flipped back onto his feet.

"This ends now!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"You don't decide that!"

"DAMN IT, KIYOSHI!"

"RAAHH!"

"GAHHH!"

Kiyoshi rushed forward, he slid down onto the floor, tripping Emora, and bringing her to the floor.

"Huah! Gh—Tuh!"

Emora fell onto her shoulder, used her legs to shift her weight, and roll to the left. She turned around to see Kiyoshi and Airi trading blows.

"Ha! Wah!"

"Guh! Gch!"

The two Samurai's moves were all a blur, Kiyoshi suddenly disappeared into thin air. He reappeared a split second later, his leg in the air.

Airi ducked underneath the kick and jumped back. Kiyoshi landed on one foot, launched backward, and flipped to Emora. He reached back and whipped his fist out in a thrust, Emora doing the same.

"KAHH!" Both of them gut out. Their fists dug into each other's hearts, jabbing their entire bodies into a few seconds of trauma, and rendering their stamina temporarily drained.

Airi rushed forward, she leaped into the air, her fist raised. Kiyoshi turned around, grabbed the Nobushi's arm, and launched it forward. Airi ran head-on into Emora, both of them colliding into a wall.

With a puff of smoke, a sudden blast of wind, and a swift grunt, Kiyoshi kicked Airi on the side of the head, sending her flying to the right, and then kicked Emora in the stomach, down the stairs.

The Warden felt as her entire body was pummeled and ruffed up by every single sharp wooden step. She tumbled and crashed down the staircase, her body feeling completely broken and destroyed. She finally came to a stop, slamming her forehead onto the ground. She saw as her vision became flooded with red, her blood lining her face.

As if every single bone in the Warden's body was completely shattered, Emora lay on the ground, completely still. Tears mixed in with her blood as she struggled to move. The Warden's entire body was shaking, she shifted slowly, afraid to move her neck.

"Gah...Tgh...Kah...Oh...God...AHH!"

Emora looked at her shoulder and saw that it was clearly not where it was supposed to be. The Warden tried to stay calm, but she could hear Airi and Kiyoshi grunting and coughing up above her. Her legs and knees ached as she got up onto them, trying to lift herself up to her full height.

"C-Come on...Come on!"

The Warden gritted her teeth as hard as she could, her jaw painfully crushing her teeth, her ears ringing from the tension. She used her one good arm to help her grab onto the railing. She staggered back against a wall, holding her shoulder.

"This...Is going to hurt..."

Airi ducked and dodged blows that seemed like lightning. Kiyoshi grunted rhythmically with every blow he took, Airi responding with her own grunts as she blocked. The Shinobi attempted to slash endlessly at Airi's throat and chest, but the Nobushi kept knocking at his forearms, preventing any solid hits. Airi yelled out as she plunged her kneecap into the Shinobi's side, smashed her fist into his jaw with an uppercut, and then clocked him clean in the face with a right punch.

"GAAHH!"

Kiyoshi jumped back and slid back on the floor. The two fighters stared at each other, both panting heavily when suddenly, a loud, sharp cry could be heard from down below.

"Emora!?" Airi cried out.

"Your guard's down!" Kiyoshi yelled as he rushed forward.

The Nobushi's blood boiled as she turned back to the Shinobi. She watched as he disappeared from sight with a swift puff of smoke. She gasped as she shot her arms out in front of her, blocking his kick.

"You're mine!" Kiyoshi yelled.

Rotating his legs in the air, he threw another roundhouse kick, and after being blocked, he came back around for a risky back-kick. Airi's block only half worked as she managed to tank through the Shinobi's boot in her temple.

"AH!" Kiyoshi cried out.

"GUHAHH!"

Airi launched his leg aside, plunged her fist deep into his stomach, jumped up, and brought her forearm down on his neck, slamming him into the floor and onto all fours. The Nobushi crouched down, grabbed the Shinobi by the top half of his body, and used all of her strength to launch him towards the stairs.

"AHHHH—EEAAHH!"

The wooden railing instantly shattered as Kiyoshi crashed through it, and slid down the steps. Airi leaped forward, jumping over wooden fragments of the staircase, and stomped down the steps. She hopped over the railing, hoping to jump down on top of the Shinobi with an air attack from above.

"Oh! AHH!"

Kiyoshi dove out of the way and back-flipped back into an upright position. He skipped forward, placed his left-hand flat on the floor, and launched the rest of his body forward in a driven heel-kick, striking Airi right in the torso, and sending her hurtling back into a small wooden drawer which was quickly destroyed with the force the impact.

The Nobushi moaned in pain as she slowly pulled herself up to her feet. Her back stung with waves of pain, her arms sore with exhaustion. She pushed her own hair out of her face as she looked around, panting steadily.

Emora held her shoulder, quietly grunting with surges of discomfort. She began to rotate it, slowly, and then faster. She stretched it forward, moaning with pain. The Warden frowned as she shook her arm, turning to Kiyoshi, her expression listless.

The three Heroes looked at the ceiling, trying to somewhat shield their eyes. Smoke entered their lungs, and they all began to cough. They all turned to a corner of the room and managed to see the fire begin to crawl up the walls. It sparked and flared brightly, filling the room with unbearable heat. All three fighters felt as beads of sweat began to form on their foreheads and necks.

"Kiyoshi...We're..." Three coughs. "We're all going to...To..." Another cough. "We're going to die!"

Emora staggered forward, coughing loudly. Airi reached for the Warden but stopped when Kiyoshi put out his hand.

"This is how we all die. In the flames, all of us will be—" The Shinobi chocked on a restrained cough. "All of us will be forgotten. This fight has reached its peak. The only thing we can do now is to wait until we are all burned by the unforgiving fire of death."

Emora shook her head, her face pursed with fatigue. "Gah...No! This fire ain't shit! Airi, follow me!"

The Warden grabbed onto the Nobushi, rushing for the staircase down to the second floor. Suddenly, both girls yelped out with sharp pain. They felt as they were yanked back by Kiyoshi's kusarigama's, their sharp blades dug into their shoulders.

"Neither of you shall leave!"

The Shinobi decked both Heroes on the back of their heads. Airi and Emora smacked into the ground, groaning and quietly cursing with frustration.

"Tsk...Kiyoshi, stop being so stubborn, damn it!"

Emora swept her feet towards Kiyoshi's legs. The Shinobi fell to the floor, catching himself with his arms. He thrust his legs out, attempting to perform a low-kick. The Warden felt as Kiyoshi's attack flew over her shoulder. She reached out, grabbed onto the Shinobi, and threw him towards the center of the room.

"Kch! Why you—Huh?!"

Kiyoshi put up his guard as he watched Airi and Emora charge at him, their fists out in perfect synch. A difficult, fast-paced pattern of punches battered the Shinobi's body. His arms quickly became barraged by huge amounts of pain as he struggled to block the blows. He found openings in the pattern and began to try and sneak his blades of legs into the fight, but everything was moving too fast.

"You both...You both can't..."

A fist cracked into Kiyoshi's cheek.

"Ghah!"

Another stabbed into his ribcage.

"Tugh!"

A third blow jabbed into his chest.

The Shinobi staggered back, his kusarigama tangled on his arms. He shot one of them out to his side and began to swing it. He set his eyes on Airi and yelled out when he charged forward. He jumped up into the air and kicked the Nobushi right underneath her chin.

"NNGNGH!"

Airi felt her jaw slam shut, her teeth nearly shattered completely. Her head snapped back with a rocking pain, her mouth feeling absolutely obliterated.

Kiyoshi, still in the air, swung his chain throughout his attack, simultaneously managing to attack while charging up his ranged attack. He set his feet on the ground, shot his arm forward, and sent his kusarigama cutting through the air. It wrapped around Emora's neck, catching the Warden by surprise.

"Come here!"

The Shinobi pulled Emora towards him with all his strength, using her momentum and his own raw strength and brutality, he elbowed Emora on her cheekbone, destroying the side of her cheek, blood flailing out into the air. He then savagely gut his knee into the Warden's stomach.

"GLUAAGAAH!"

Blood splattered onto the ground as Emora's mouth shot out with a red spray. She hunched over the Shinobi's leg, her eyes wide, her face red, her neck strained, her mouth wide open with horrible pain.

Finally, Kiyoshi used his other Kusarigama to slice up Emora's stomach, piercing her bandages, and cutting her even further. He grunted as he harshly slashed his blade at Emora's head, knocking her to the ground.

The Warden collapsed with a loud thud and a desperate cry of agony. Her right cheek bled with a fresh cut, her left cheek bled heavily with a nasty looking bruise. Blood seeped from the corner of her mouth; her eyes were dull, only half open on the ground. Her stomach leaked with blood that spilled out onto the floor in a slowly growing pool.

Airi groaned as she held her head, standing behind the Shinobi. She let out a gasp once she saw that Emora was on the ground, Kiyoshi bending down to slice her neck clean open, and decapitate the Warden.

"NO!"

"Hm? AH—"

A wooden pike found itself lodged into Kiyoshi's back. The Shinobi let out a short cry before angrily ripping it out. He turned around, only to feel his head get spiked the other direction, a hard fist up against the side of his face. He staggered over the Warden's body, almost losing his footing. It didn't matter, however. The Shinobi flew back into a wall as Airi landed a clean roundhouse kick on his side.

Airi hurriedly rolled Emora over, her breathing panicked and uneven. She ripped off her entire sleeve, revealing her sleek and robust arm. She quickly tied the cloth together and tightly knotted it around Emora's waist and stomach. The Warden groaned as she spat out a wad of blood, she looked up at Airi, her eyes watery and reflective.

"Get up, Emora!"

"I'm...Trying!"

Kiyoshi stumbled forward, slowly picking up his speed. Emora dropped her guard as she realized that the fire had spread far too much, and was already reaching the ceiling, and beginning to burn the area around them. The entire area grew black with heavy smoke, all the Heroes unable to see, or fight, or breath, or talk.

Emora waved her arms around, smashing through the windows of the third floor, trying to vent some of the air. She squinted towards the stairs, recognizing the railing that was still intact but fuming with smoke.

The Warden reached for Airi and took off down the stairs, Kiyoshi not far behind. They all let out screams of fear when they were met with a fiery, deadly inferno. The fire was everywhere, the ceiling above them crumbling and collapsing.

They felt as the ground began to shake and sink in on itself, the staircase down to the base floor completely blocked by fire and burning wood. Kiyoshi released both of kusarigama, reaching for the two Heroes.

"GH!"

Emora dodged the chain but felt as Airi was being tugged away from her grasp.

"NO! AIRI!"

The Nobushi stumbled towards the Shinobi. Kiyoshi grabbed onto Airi and held her by the neck, his blade to her throat. He coughed into the back of her neck, one of his eyes closed, the other one-half open. Airi's dirty face was dusted by ash and soot, both of her eyes shut tightly. Kiyoshi's gritty looking face wasn't fazed at all. He coughed repeatedly, his hair draping over his eyes, his breaths slow and deep.

"I can't give him any satisfaction. This will finish it all; my brother will rise on without me, and live his life to the fullest, with absolutely no worries, no debts, and no distractions!"

"You're...You're none of those! Fuck, you're his brother! His best friend, probably his only friend! What will he do without you!?" Emora cried.

"He'll move on, and sooner or later, he'll be gone, completely unstoppable, pursuing whatever it is he wants to do with his life. I'll help him break through the door that blocks his path, and he'll emerge stronger than he ever was before!"

Kiyoshi let out a wheezing laugh. He tightened his grip on Airi's throat, causing her to whimper and gag quietly.

"I'm very sorry Emora, but the time has come for me end you and your beloved Hakushi. But in this situation...It shouldn't really come as a surprise."

He paused to cough into his shoulder.

"Our fates are sealed, death cannot be stopped!"

Emora stared at Airi, looking at her null face, her slow, gasping breaths, going in and out of her mouth. The Warden's throat was stinging, her chest felt empty, her head ached with a sharp pain that stabbed her behind her eyes.

"You really think so? Death is something we'll all see one day, but that doesn't mean that it can't be delayed. Kiyoshi...Let her go."

The Shinobi shifted uncomfortably. He wrapped his chain around Airi's neck and began to slowly tighten his grip. He glared at Emora, watching as her rage grew. She wiped blood from her mouth and chin; she passed her arm across her forehead, wiping off heavy amounts of sweat. She coughed onto the floor, rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly, wooden beams and floorboard began to rain down on the Heroes from above. They stabbed through the floor and sped up the crumbling process. Kiyoshi looked at his feet, his chain still wrapped around Airi's delicate neck.

Emora took her chance; she sprinted forward, dodging a fiery piece of lumber from above her as she sprinted forward blindly.

"AHHH!"

The Warden picked both of the Samurai up and slammed them into a wall. Kiyoshi's body was obliterated from the impact; his legs gave out under his weight with a loud cry. Airi moaned as she fell forward into Emora's arms, her breathing dense.

"Airi!" Emora could breathe anymore. "We...I'm..."

"D-Don't...Leave me..."

The Warden's eyes became filled with tears, she wiped them off, hating the stinging sensation. She swallowed her tiny amounts of spit, realizing how dry her mouth was, and how much she wanted water.

"Airi...I'm...I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving..."

"H-How..."

Airi pointed up at the air, at the black smoke that filled the room.

"How will we survive...?"

Emora exhaled and glared at Kiyoshi.

"I'll see what I can do."

Kiyoshi growled under his breath as he slumped off of the wall and stomped forward. He yelled out in shock as he jumped out of the way of a burning bookshelf. He picked one of the books up, his gloved hand protecting him. He launched it Emora with a grunt.

"AHHH!"

The Warden flailed her arms out, knocking the book away in midair. She rubbed her arm, feeling how tender her skin was, how red it was.

"KIYOSHI! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TIME!" Emora roared.

"Do I really need to repeat myself? We're dying here! THIS IS WHERE OUR GRAVES WILL BE!" The Shinobi yelled as he ran forward. Emora, in defense of Airi, jumped forward, covering her body from the embers of nearby burning wood.

The two Heroes punched each other in the face at the exact same time. They both retorted and then retaliated with their own attacks. Kiyoshi launched his fist out in a punch, his kusarigama in hand, ready to slice at Emora's head. But she was too fast to block. She knocked the Shinobi's arm away and then seized his throat. She lifted him up into the air, and with a powerful yell, choke slammed him into the floor.

"GAAHHH!"

Spit flailed out of Kiyoshi's mouth as he cracked into the ground. He clawed at the top of Emora's smooth hand, panicking at her strong grip.

He kicked his leg out, striking the Warden in the thigh. He then thrust his arm forward, taking the Warden by surprise once he struck her in the jaw.

"SHINE!"

Kiyoshi struck the side of Emora's neck with his hand. He watched as her eyes went blank, and she collapsed to the floor, saliva streaking out of her mouth.

Airi got up onto her feet, crying and coughing to no end. She fell to her knees, looking up at Kiyoshi.

"We're dead...Just kill me! I don't want to burn! I don't...I don't!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened.

"Hakushi, I'm happy you've accepted your fate. It seems that Knights are just to blunt, don't you agree?"

The Nobushi held back a sob.

"Y-Yes..."

Kiyoshi raised his kusarigama, but as he did, Airi lunged forward, tackling the Shinobi's legs, and bringing him to the ground. The back of his head struck the wooden floor, stunning the ninja for a few seconds. Airi scrambled over his body, unwrapping his kusarigama from only one of his arms, and not managing to rid him of his other one.

"Nanda—Kch, get off of me!"

Kiyoshi punched Airi in her left breast, bringing forth a loud, hurtful cry from the Nobushi. She fell onto the floor, her hands clutching her chest.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes as he got up onto one knee; he looked up to see Emora beginning to wake up, her entire body shaking.

"No! Stay..."

The Shinobi pounded his chest, trying to clear room to breathe. But he couldn't seem to do so.

"DAMN IT! CURSE YOU BOTH!" He thundered, his voice cracking and breaking.

Emora rose to her full height, her blonde hair still messily tied in its ponytail, her long bangs draping over her face and on the sides of her head, covering up her ears.

"Kiyoshi—This could've been avoided. This didn't have to fucking happe—"

A loud crack spiked through the ears of all the Heroes. Their eyes widened at the piercing sound, their jaws dropped, and their hearts all stopped.

"SHIT!"

"AIRI!"

"YAAHH!"

The floor below them collapsed entirely as pieces of wood slammed into the floor and all around them. The ground gave in and the Heroes felt as they became weightless, their bodies being struck by waves of searing heat.

After falling straight through a burning floor and a metal chandelier, the bodies of the three Heroes slammed onto the ground, all three of them lying motionless as the tower began to crumble on top of them. Outside, screams and yells could be heard, some Japanese, some in broken English, and some just simple gibberish that couldn't be properly heard.

Emora opened her eyes; a wooden chair fell right in front of her face. It was on fire, so it shattered on impact, the embers burned her head and smoked her hair. The ground was covered in a layer of ash and soot. All around her, the ceiling was collapsing, the fire was raging, and two figures lay also motionless.

Her heart jump-started as she recognized one of the figures. She gripped onto the floor with both of her hands, performing the hardest push-up she had ever done. She grunted and quivered, trying to lift up her own body.

 _"The heaviest weight someone can lift...Is their own...Body!"_

The Warden grit her teeth and held her breath. She began to yell as she lifted herself up off of the ground. She slowly slid her leg underneath herself and pushed up with all of her strength. She panted heavily as she staggered back, feeling as fire brushed up against her back.

"AHHH!"

She stumbled forward, patting her back, her eyes wide with fear. Emora looked ahead, squinting through thick smoke. She leaped over burning beams of wood until she reached Airi, who was on the ground face down, not moving at all.

"Airi! Airi! Please be alive...Please...Airi?!"

The Nobushi didn't respond, she only lay on the ground, her eyes shut, her body limp.

Behind her, Emora could hear Kiyoshi grunting as he stood up. She turned around, rage in her eyes.

"Kiyoshi...The exit..."

The Warden and Shinobi looked to the wide entrance of the tower, only to see that it was locked by a chain. Emora looked back to Kiyoshi, her face filled with anger.

"You sealed it. Didn't you?"

Kiyoshi face grew into a grin as he looked at the Warden.

"Yes. I told you. This time, you cannot avoid your demise."

Emora turned back to Airi, her fists clutched.

"No matter what you say, no matter what the odds...The only one who decides that...Is me."

The Warden turned around and picked up Airi. She held her gently in her arms, slowly nudging her, and softly shaking her.

"Airi...Airi wake up..."

The Nobushi's head was leaned back. Emora placed her hand on the back of Airi's neck and helped her sit upright. The Samurai moaned as she sprung back to life, her eyes barely open, her lips parted to allow air to sift through.

"Emora...?"

"Airi, get on your feet. We're getting out of here, now!"

Emora tugged on the Nobushi's arm, helping her to stand. The two girls stood before Kiyoshi, who was standing alone, pieces of fiery wood falling all around him, embers hovering in the air, surrounding his body.

"You can't escape." He shouted over the sound of crackling flames.

"Watch us!" Emora yelled.

She let go of Airi, giving her a single nod before turning to the sealed door. One by one, Emora found places where wooden beams weren't engulfed in flames and grabbed ahold of them. Her body mere inches away from the fire that was reaching out for her, wanting to burn her skin, and end her life.

The fire was relentless and angry. It lashed out at Emora when she got near, trying to remove the wooden beams on which it lived on. The Warden didn't let up. With grit teeth, narrowed eyes, and a good amount of rage, she lifted countless beams, all caught on fire and launched them out of the way. Airi and Kiyoshi watched in silence, their hearts pounding, their throats on fire, their mouths dry, their breathing shallow and sedate, and their stances sluggish and fatigued.

"HNGHH! GHAAHH!"

The Warden threw aside another beam that was caught on fire. She blew on her hands and rubbed them together, sweating and panting profoundly. Emora cracked her back and snapped her neck. She clutched and unclutched her fists, flexing and straining her arm muscles. Her dirty midriffs were exposed, her thin waist, her lean stomach, her strong, sore arms were all covered in a layer of sweat.

She walked forward and set her eyes on the largest support beam she had ever seen. She looked up and let out a short yelp, watching as pieces of the third floor came crashing down, fiery embers flailing everywhere. She leaped back, watching as they exploded in front of her. With a short huff, she stomped forward and kicked the rubble aside, setting her eyes on the final obstacle that blocked the exit door.

She carefully placed her hands beneath the support, trying to avoid burning her arms. Her fingers stung as she curled them around the dry wood. The fire that was quickly spreading on the surface of the beam reached for her hands as it continued to blaze.

The fire reflected in the Warden's eyes. Their golden color shined with bright torches as she let out a huge yell. Her throat felt as if it was being ripped apart as she forced her body to push. Her hands stung and tingled, her arms ached, her back became stiff, and her legs turned to steel.

"COME ON! GNHHGH! HAAAGGHHH!"

With every ounce of strength in her drained body, she lifted the final beam, using her left shoulder to push it to the right. She launched the beam into the inferno, embers, and sparks flying out at her, burning her skin a bit, the Warden merely flinching in response.

"Ha...Hah...Hah...Huah...Ugh..." She panted heavily; sweat dripping from the tip of her nose and her eyelashes. More sweat fell from her jawline and soaked her neck.

Emora looked to the door and stood before the sealed exit. She gripped the lock on the chains and began to pull back on it. She yelled out with rage as she placed her foot on the door and pulled back, using her leg for support.

"RAAAAHHHH!"

"Emora! What're you doing?!" Airi cried.

"You can't break through solid steel chains! It's over, Warden. Just give up!"

"You think I care?! I'm...I'm getting us out of here! I put it on everything! I swear it! I WON'T LET YOU DIE—GAAAHHHH!"

Emora's blood began to drip off from the chains as she pulled back on them with her blistered, tired hands, which were now bleeding. She continued to yell, her throat feeling as if the fire itself was burning within her body. She huffed and gasped for air, the muscles in her arms bulging with strain.

Kiyoshi gripped his only kusarigama. He watched as Emora continued to pull back on the chain, the door itself catching flame. He watched silently, his mouth open with astonishment.

"Kchh—Krrgh...HAH! CAH—TCH...UAAHHH! JUST...FUCKING OPEN!"

"Emora, move!"

The Warden looked up and saw as a large board of wood hurdled towards her from above. It was caught on fire, it glared at Emora with the intent of killing her, digging straight into her body, not only killing her but charring her afterward.

"AHHHH!"

Emora dug her feet into the ground as she lunged backward, still holding the chain tightly in her hands. Mere inches away from her hands, the sharp board fell in front of the Warden, striking the chain with a horrible cracking sound.

"Wah—Huh?!"

Emora staggered back, holding onto the door's lock. She stared at the broken chain, watching as the wooden board was sticking out of the burned floor.

At the perfect time, she had moved out of the way to avoid being cut in half by the burning board. At the same time, she pulled back on the door's chain, causing the board to strike it, and cut it clean in half.

"Nandato?!" Kiyoshi cried out.

Emora grit her teeth as she threw the lock aside and stood in front of the exit. With a powerful kick, the two doors flew off and disintegrated, already being frail from the fire damage. Black smoke flooded out through the opening out into the open air, brushing past Emora's body as it escaped the tower.

She stood proud, the black smoke rushing past her body, the hotness of the air around her, combined with the cold of the normal air, Emora's body felt half hot, half freezing.

She turned around, extended her arm, and reached out for Airi. The Nobushi ran forward, grabbed ahold of the Warden's tender, sweaty, bloodied hand, and pulled herself towards her.

"Emora...H-How...How did you do that?!"

The Warden shrugged. "I'm scared."

Airi kissed the blonde Knight, tears falling from both of their eyes. Their lips locked and unlocked, their tongues brushing back and forth every time their mouths sealed.

"This isn't over! You think I'm going to let you leave!?"

Kiyoshi rolled forward, dodging huge support beams. A fiery explosion went off behind him as he walked forward, his one last kusarigama extended, dragging along the ground, slowly.

"I won't let you leave. Not you...Ryon..."

Emora pulled away from Airi and pushed her behind herself. She clenched her teeth together; she sucked air in through her dry nostrils, her chiseled nose dripping with sweat.

Kiyoshi spun his chain. He put his hand out and closed one eye.

"You die along with me!"

"AIRI, GO!"

"NOO!"

Emora cocked Airi back with her forearm, striking her in the chest, right below her neck, strategically knocking the rest of her body backward, while draining her lungs of all air for a few seconds, rendering her stamina shattered. The Nobushi staggered back, her hands flailing for the Warden. She collapsed onto the floor sucking in air.

Emora felt her arm become entranced by a hot metal chain, it seared her skin, causing her to release a blood-curdling cry. Dust and hot air engulfed the Warden and the Shinobi. The tower began to come down entirely, debris and pieces of the structure began to rain down all around the gardens, striking soldiers and civilians.

Cinder and Cyrus rushed to Airi, their swords on their backs.

"Airi!"

"Are you okay!?"

The Nobushi choked on heavy sobs, she gasped for air, tugging on the two Wardens.

"Emora! Emora is still in there! Help her!"

"Emora?!" Cinder yelled.

"Fuck! No!" Cyrus shouted.

Elea, Katsue, and Cindra rushed over, their eyes wide. They spread out to avoid getting hit by falling pieces of the tower. The grass soon caught fire, and the fight was broken up. Seinaru Guards retreated towards the garden gates, fleeing the Manor entirely. The civilians raised their blades in victory, watching as the tower continued to come down.

Alban and Apollo came last, panting, drenched in sweat and covered with cuts and light slashes.

"What's happening?!"

Airi was on her knees, her tears wetting the grass below her.

"HELP HER!"

Alban looked to the tower; he spotted the blonde Knight, standing on the other side of a wall of fire, looking the other direction.

"Emora!"

He ran forward, dodging everything that came from above him. He stopped when a large piece of the tower wall landed in front of him, creating another wall of fire in front of the entrance. His blue eyes became welled with tears as he watched Emora cry out with power.

"EMORA! EMORAA! GET OUT OF THERE!"

The Warden held onto Kiyoshi's chain, she pulled back with everything she had. Her boots slid against the floor, the Shinobi's doing the same.

"GAAHHHH! NOOO! YOU'RE STAYING HERE! WITH MEEE!"

"TCCHH—DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN LIVE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE! JUST...COME...WITH...ME!"

Emora raised her head in the air, her eyes shut, and her mouth gaping into the air, her jaws widening more and more as her yell grew louder.

Kiyoshi shook his head as he was losing this life and death game of tug of war. He reached for his belt and launched five Kunai at the Warden. Every single one struck her, two in her left thigh, one in her right thigh, and two hit right above her breasts, hitting her center-chest line.

Blood shot out from every wound, and the Warden lost some of her grip.

Kiyoshi pulled back, yelling loudly and endlessly. His face was red, his eyes filled with rage. Emora was yelling too, her throat strained and veiny. Her arm muscles were bulging, her hands lined with her arteries, her entire body flexed with everlasting perseverance.

"YOU...REALLY DON'T...KNOW...WHEN..."

Kiyoshi sucked in one last breath. He set his boots flat on the ground.

"TO GIVE UP!"

The Shinobi pulled back, using the rest of his power. Emora staggered forward, a piece of the ceiling nearly cracking her skull open. The Warden's torn short was covered in her blood, her dirty pants black and torn, and her boots worn and scuffed. Her hair was flowing with the outside wind, dirty and gritty.

Kiyoshi glared at Emora, his eyes wide, not being able to breathe at all.

She held on to him, to his chain, using everything she had to try and save him. The Shinobi couldn't believe it. How could someone like this exist?

Emora, through all her fatigue, her exhaustion, her wounds, her discomfort, her physical and emotional agony, and her shattered wishes for peace, she still held on, trying to save someone who swore to kill her. Using her own broken and battle-destroyed body, the only body she'll ever have, the only body she's ever had, she pulled, with almost no force at all. Tears streamed her face, those mesmerizing, captivating, enchanting golden eyes staring at the Shinobi, begging for his life, begging for him to give up, and come with her.

 _"Ryon...Ryon Emora...A Warden whose love is far too great for this dark, pitiful world. Just where did you get this golden heart? With a vague past, a seemingly normal life, and far too many difficult decisions to make, how in hell did you become like this?"_

"Warden!" Kiyoshi yelled out.

Emora flinched. She looked up, her expression was miserable and horrid. "Kiyoshi! Come with me, please!"

"You're far too forgiving, Warden. That can be dangerous in battle, you know. But at the same time, you're the type of person to never give up when they have a cause, or something driving them. You'll do whatever it takes to meet your objective, am I right? No matter what gets in your way?" The Shinobi asked.

"Y-Yes! Of course! Especially if it means a lot to me! And right now...Your life means a lot to me! Please just let go! Let me save you!"

Kiyoshi's will was finally broken. The guilt he felt in his heart was far too great. An enemy, someone who he swore he would kill, trying her hardest, giving it her all, risking her own life, to try and save him, give him another chance.

The Shinobi didn't want to live. He thought he didn't deserve to live. Being spared by an enemy, seeing a Knight who he barely knew commit such an act of inhuman kindness and generosity, was something unusual and scary to the concealed Samurai.

"You're a complicated human being, Ryon. I somewhat admire that. You care too much. Your compassion and purity influence other people in a way that penetrates through whatever defense they had and reaches straight to their heart. I know this because I have been touched by your humanity."

The Warden didn't respond. She only looked at Kiyoshi with her teary eyes which were still releasing passionate tears.

"I've realized something. Some people don't deserve you. Some people don't deserve to be given another chance...Another chance to be spared."

 _"W-What are you saying..."_

The Warden's desperate voice drowned out of Kiyoshi's ears as he closed his eyes and prayed for his brother to forgive him. He thought in his head about how much he truly cared for him. How much he meant to him. How much his protection was really worth to him.

Turns out, it was worth everything.

Kiyoshi opened his eyes, looked at Emora, a slight smile on his face.

"Emora..."

The Warden was now yelling, continuing her effort to save the Shinobi's life. She was on the floor, her legs kicking and scrambling against the ground. Her arms were stretched out; gripping the chain tightly, her screams and cries of effort were worthless without any strength behind them. For the first time, the Warden couldn't win. She couldn't do anything to fight. She was on her side, her body shuffling backward on the floor.

The Kiyoshi was standing still, holding his own chain. He was putting in minimal effort, watching as Emora tugged and pulled, all to no avail. The Shinobi looked at his forearm, saw where his chains were tied around.

He let out a small chuckle as he began to unwrap the chain from his arm. He could feel the tension of the chain from Emora pulling on it. He pulled back until he was ready. The Shinobi's heart was beating; he was just now realizing how scared he was to die.

"Emora!"

The blonde Warden gasped. She opened her eyes, gasping for air. Her exuberant eyes shimmered with a glitter of hope. Her face became drowned with dread as the Shinobi shook his head, smiling.

"I will always cherish what you've shown to me, Warden. This was a great fight...One that...I now feel proud to be losing. To you, I give my honor...My respect...My complete condolences. Please...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive everything I've done...And everything I've said. Perhaps I was a fool to believe I was doing my brother justice by going through with this...And maybe you knew...But you just did not tell me, in order to protect me from myself."

Emora was stunned. She opened her mouth to speak, a burst of air shot out, and she was left breathless. She moaned and got up on one knee, trying to cough and breathe at the same time.

"K-Kiy...Kiyosh..."

"Do not fret, Warden. It has been an honor to fight with you. I wish you nothing but happiness and pleasure in the future. Take care of yourself; take care of your friends, and take care of Hakushi. But I doubt I need to tell you that, right?"

"KIYOSHI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! COME WITH ME!"

Both Heroes were holding onto either end of the chain.

Kiyoshi winked at the Warden, his white teeth showing in a wide grin.

"Arigatō, Emora-San."

The Shinobi let go of the chain, causing Emora to fly back with her own momentum.

"NOOOO!"

The Warden scrambled to her feet. She watched with teary eyes as Kiyoshi fell back into the fire, and instantly became engulfed in its flames. His screams were drowned out by the ringing in Emora's ears. She tried to run forward, holding onto some non-existent hope that he could be alive. But something grabbed onto her, stopping her completely.

Emora staggered back, feeling as she phased through a wave of heat, her body became surrounded by a surge of unbearable discomfort. She suddenly became relieved of her pain by the feeling of cold air against her skin. She felt herself be released, and unconsciously, she fell to her knees and collapsed onto the cold grass.

"Emora!" Airi cried.

"Holy shit...Emora, are you okay?!"

"Guys, we have to move, come on!"

"MOVE!"

Emora shook her head, refusing to be dragged along. She resisted against all the attempts of her friends, her silent crying confusing them all. She could hear Airi's loud cries, yelling out her name, calling out for her.

The Warden stood up, still clutching something in her hand. She watched as the tower collapsed in on itself. A huge cloud of smoke emerged from the base level, towers of smoke rising up into the air. The cloud of dust expanded and expanded, rushing out towards the Warden.

Emora closed her eyes and put her head down, her tears streaking down her cheeks.

Airi watched as Emora was eaten by the cloud of dust, completely devoured. The Nobushi looked on with wide eyes, her body paralyzed.

"Oh my god...Where is she?" She asked.

Cindra squinted towards the location where the tower used to stand. She shielded her eyes from the dust and waved away any light smoke.

"She...She's in there somewhere..."

Alban and Katsue stood side by side, Cyrus, Apollo, and Elea all sitting on the ground, catching their breaths.

"She...She was almost crushed..." Alban whispered.

Katsue huffed.

"What was she doing?"

Alban looked at the cloud of dust, which was now clearing.

"Trying to save the Shinobi that held us captive in that cellar."

Katsue crossed arms and smiled.

"She must've seen the good in him. I don't doubt she got to him."

The Highlander looked at the young Shinobi, smirking.

"I don't doubt it either."

"EMORA!" Airi cried out.

The Heroes watched as the dust cleared, and the air became clean again. The moon shined down on the Warden, who stood in the midst of the tower ruins, her head up, her hands at her side, her hair blowing in the wind. Airi rushed forward and gently grabbed onto Emora's arm from behind.

"Emora...Are you okay?"

The Warden didn't respond. She only stared at the pile of rubble that used to the watchtower. The fire was still shining in the knight, the Urutora civilians cheering all around it. Emora's face was solemn and dull.

"Emora...Talk to me...Why didn't you follow me out? Why...Why did you push me out of the tower?! You made me leave you, Emora!"

The Warden relaxed her shoulders. She blinked a single time, maintaining her silence.

Soon after, her other allies were around her, observing the battle damage, and asking far too many questions.

"What were you doing, Emora?

"You could've died!"

"Why would you run into a fire?!"

"What was happening?"

"How did the tower come down!?"

"We thought you were dead!"

Emora was clutching something. She looked at her left hand and uncurled her fingers from whatever they were grasping. The Warden's eyes twitched once they set sight on Kiyoshi's kusarigama chain.

"Kiyoshi..."

The Warden grit her teeth, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Emora, what's wrong? Talk to me..." Airi said softly, rubbing her other hand.

"That chain...Does it belong to that Shinobi?" Alban asked.

Emora nodded her head. She turned to look at all of her friends, scanned their faces, thanked the gods above that they were all alive. She walked to Katsue and fell into her arms.

"E-Emora...W-What happened? Are you okay...?"

The Warden cried into the young Shinobi's neck. She sobbed quietly, the others watching with small smiles.

"Katsue...You're alive...You fought the poison..."

The Shinobi's purple eyes sparkled with pride. "Yeah...Worst hours of my life...But I made it. It's all thanks to you, Emora. Thank you..."

"No, thank all of you. I could've never done this alone. It's because of all of you that I'm alive right now. Who would've convinced the civilians to rebel if it wasn't you guys? Who would've helped the civilians if it wasn't you all? Who would've stalled Daigo's henchmen if it wasn't you guys? Tell me that much!"

Emora had to stop and breathe. She began to cry loudly, doubled over, her hair draping over her wet face.

"Who...Who would've taken those beatings for me...If it wasn't you guys?! You...You all look horrible! I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...Please...I'm sorry!" Emora pleaded. The other Heroes all shook their heads, laughing and comforting the Warden, tears of their own in their eyes.

"We were prepared for this, Emora!" Cinder laughed.

"You thought we could come in here and come out unscathed?" Elea asked, giggling.

"Yeah, we knew we would all have to take hits. Did you expect us to not get hurt in enemy territory?" Apollo chuckled.

"No...I...You all...You didn't have to come. You all came with me out of the kindness of your hearts...I would've died here...I would've been killed so easily! I was going to come here alone...But you guys didn't let me...You all came for me...And I can't thank you all enough..." Emora sobbed.

Alban put his hand on the Warden's shoulder. "Of course we did, Emora. We owe it to you. You've made our lives wonderful. Your simple presence is enough to make up all happy. We can all agree on that much."

The Highlander looked to Airi with a smile.

"Your life was miserable...Even though you still put us in front of yourself. Airi was the only thing that could make you happy again...So even if there was a chance we could all die...We wanted to repay you, and make you happy again."

Emora shook her head in confusion.

"What did I do...? I didn't do anything! I swear to god...I'm nothing but a burden to you all!"

"Tsk, now you're sounding like Kiyoshi." Airi crossed her arms.

Emora fell silent as she looked back at late Shinobi's chain. Her lips quivered as small whimpers escaped her constricted throat.

"K-Kiyoshi...I...I..."

The Warden fell to her knees, Airi and Elea trying to hold her up.

"I failed you...Zhao...I'm so sorry...I...Failed to save him...Why?!"

Emora grew angry. Her face flushed with rage, her eyes filled with fury.

"Why wasn't I strong enough?! WHY?! FUCK! I...This...Stupid body! I can't do anything! I'm weak! I'm fucking weak! I couldn't...I tried, but I still couldn't..." Emora wept.

"Don't say that shit, Emora! You did...You tried to save him. It's not your fault!"

"IT IS! I could've convinced him! I could've!"

"But you didn't, and that's fine! Was it his choice, Emora? Was it!?"

"No—" The Warden cut herself off. She let out small stutters of opposition, but no solid words escaped her mouth.

"Don't you see? He had made up his mind, and you couldn't do anything to change that! Yes, you tried to convince him...But you have to respect the fact that he did what he did because he chose to. You also have to take a moment...To respect yourself. Take a moment, Emora. Calm down...Stop being so hard on yourself...Please..." Airi pleaded, on the verge of tears herself.

Emora fell onto all fours. Her tears dribbled down her face and fell from her jawline and nose. Her teeth hurt from being gritted together so much, her head ached, her entire body convulsed with terror. She paused when she felt a hand on her back.

"You've been through a lot, Emora. You're always willing to put aside your own priorities in order to help others, even if it's something stupid. Too much sympathy can be dangerous in a treacherous world like this, but you somehow manage to get away with it." Elea patted the Warden on the back, a genuine smile on her face.

"We all love you, and we're grateful for you. Your golden heart is something that can't be replaced, can't be replicated, and can't be taken away. No matter what type of evil or corrupt force of nature comes your way...You touch them with your pure soul...And you change them. You always see the good in people, and somehow always manage to eliminate all the bad. You're a blessing, the absolute love of my life, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Airi kissed the Warden on the cheek, her cheeks flushed with a bright red blush.

"Kiyoshi said the same thing. I change people...Affect those I fight in a way they themselves can't explain." Emora mumbled.

Airi smiled. "He must've also recognized the fact that you're special."

Emora couldn't help but laugh, but her heart still ached. She looked at all of her closest friends, her own two commanders, her lover, and her five best friends.

"Whatever amount of trouble you've ever caused us if any, it doesn't even compare to the good you've brought to us," Katsue reassured.

"Hell, but you sure do give us a lot of scares. Try to work on that, alright?" Cyrus joked.

Emora's tears disappeared as she broke out laughing, holding her stomach in a bittersweet feeling.

Cindra scoffed and shook her head. "Tsk, you say we're messed up and beat? Look at you...You're..."

"Yeah...I know." Emora wiped sweat off of her forehead. She let Airi hold onto her as she looked up at the moon.

"Thank you. Thank you all, so much. For everything."

"No, thank you, Emora. You're a brave warrior, an honest Hero, a skilled fighter, and a wonderful person. Take pride in that." Cinder crossed his arms.

Emora slowly nodded her head, pondering her own heart.

"Heh..."

The Warden looked at all of her friends with a small smile.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

The civilians of the Urutora Clan were surrounding the Heroes, all looking at them for direction. The Hakushi Manor was still on fire but was burning much slower than the tower. Daigo was still alive, and Seinaru Guards still lingered in the area, ready to fight for what was left.

"Tell them to finish tearing down the Manor and to hunt and imprison any Seinaru Guards that are left," Emora told Katsue.

"Imprison? Not kill them?" The Shinobi asked.

"We don't need more blood to be spilled. They can be converted and drafted back into the Urutora Clan once it's brought back." The Warden replied.

"Okay, I'm on it." Katsue nodded.

Airi was holding onto Emora's hand, civilians clapping and shooting winks and glances at the two Heroes. Emora's blush was far too noticeable, while Airi only smiled and waved back to the people.

"Emora, they're looking at us!" The Nobushi giggled.

"Yeah, I noticed. Just pipe down." Emora huffed.

"Aw, what's wrong? You shy?" Airi teased.

"Shy? Pfft, nah. Just...Tired."

"Being tired doesn't make you blush."

"I think I have the Black Plague."

"Don't joke about that!" Airi snapped.

"S-Sorry..." Emora whispered.

Alban and Cindra walked up to the two girls, their faces serious.

"What do we do now, Emora?"

The Warden looked at her arm, where Kiyoshi's chain was wrapped around. She felt a strong sense of remorse and regret when she set her eyes on the chain, but it was his own choice, she had tried to save him, she really did.

 _"You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved..."_ Emora thought.

"I have to look for someone...Zhao. Kiyoshi's brother. And...Daigo too. This fight isn't over." She said sternly.

"Right. We'll come with you." Alban clutched his fist.

"No, you guys should spread out and help the civilians round up the remaining Seinaru guards. Make sure to keep them safe, and make sure that this manor is burned to the ground, so that the Urutora Clan can rebuild it from scratch, in honor of Atsuto and Airina Hakushi." Emora countered.

Alban looked at the Warden for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright. We can do that." The Highlander said with a grin.

"Thank you, Alban."

Emora watched as Cindra and the Highlander both walked away, heading towards the other Heroes and a couple of English-speaking Urutora warriors.

Airi tightened her grip on Emora's hand, catching her attention.

"What is it?" The Warden asked.

"There's no way I'm letting you go off by yourself," Airi said, her eyes narrowed, expression fierce and ruthless.

"A-Airi...I have to, I—"

"No! I'm not letting you!"

The Warden frowned. She looked Airi in her deep brown eyes, not breaking eye contact. The Nobushi stared right back, her gaze filled with love and care. Emora felt her body become enveloped by a soothing, comfortable warmth as her heart grew a thousand sizes.

"Airi...I can't let you come with me. I don't want you getting hurt...You have to understand that..."

"You don't have your sword or armor; I don't want to hear it!" Airi yelled into Emora's face, her voice desperate and emotional.

"B-But..."

"Shut up! I won't hear anything else from you! Emora, I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore! I...I don't want to leave you...And I don't want you to leave me!" Airi cried.

Nearby civilians began to look in the direction of the two Heroes. Emora shushed the Nobushi repeatedly, feeling embarrassed.

"S-Shut up! God...You're so loud..." The Warden said quietly.

"I don't care! Emora, I love you!" Airi yelled out loud, not taking her eyes off of the blonde Knight.

Cyrus and Apollo turned to look at the girls with smug grins on their faces. Nearby civilians and martial artists looked at them with confused expressions, they mumbled and gossiped amongst themselves, some of the women even giggling behind their hands.

Emora slapped her hand over her own face; she cringed internally, not daring to look at the people watching.

"Jesus. I hate you sometimes..."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding! Ugh, why are you so uptight right now?" The Warden asked.

Airi grabbed Emora by the collar and pulled her close. Their noses and foreheads touched, and their eyes met directly. The Nobushi's face was stern and intimidating, while Emora was surprised and a bit shook.

"I don't know what I'll do if you end up dying. If you're going to go into that burning Manor looking for both Zhao and Daigo...You're going to have some fucking support, do you understand me?" Airi whispered, her voice angry and slightly unsettling.

Emora was shaking, her eyes wide, and her teeth chattering ever so slightly. "Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Good."

Airi abruptly pulled Emora in and stuck her tongue down her throat. She loudly kissed her, and then pushed her back. The Nobushi turned around to fetch her staff from a civilian she had asked to sharpen it.

The Warden stumbled back, her mouth agape, and her pupils dilated with shock. She stood there, paralyzed. Only when Cyrus walked over and slapped his hand onto her shoulder did Emora snap out of it.

"She's a frisky one, ain't she, Emora?" Cyrus laughed.

"Y-Yeah...She is..." Emora nodded slowly.

"Welp. That was hilarious to watch. You should see your face right now. Totally...Speechless."

Emora stared off into empty space.

"Uh huh..."

Cyrus chuckled, shaking the Warden's shoulder.

"Well, come on! We'll head to the Manor's back entrance, and then go from there."

"O-Okay...Let's go."

The Heroes all grouped up in front of the Manor, smoke rising up into the air from its rooftops. The civilians of the Hakushi Province gathered around, asking questions to the Heroes, mostly Katsue. Many of them separated into groups and began to light torches in order to spread the fire in the manor, as the current fire wasn't large enough to burn the entire structure down.

"Alright, I'm going with this group. We can try to take any prisoners we find to the front of the manor. I say we don't start lighting stuff on fire until we're sure that we've found all of these Seinaru bastards." Elea crossed her arms and grinned at her group of people, her axes on her belt.

"I can go with you, Elea," Cindra said with a smile.

"NEK!"

Cyrus walked up behind Apollo and slapped him on the back of the neck. The Centurion let out a loud shriek as soon as the loud clap erupted into his ears.

"Ow! Fuck you, dude!"

"HA! Alright, sorry. Come on, you and I can take this group of people. We'll go around and bind the prisoners we find using the rope the civilians brought with them." The Golden Warden grinned.

"Alright. It sounds like a plan." Apollo huffed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alban stood next to Emora, his gaze set on the Manor.

"Why are you searching for Zhao? And...What do you plan to do to Daigo?" He asked.

The Warden stayed silent as she looked down at her boots. She sighed and turned to the Highlander with unsure eyes. "I...I want to tell Zhao about what happened to his brother. I also...Want to ask him how he felt about Kiyoshi, how he felt about the brotherly bond they had. Daigo...I...I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him."

Alban frowned. "You're not going to kill him?"

Emora shuddered. "That's what I felt like doing before. But now...I...I want to try and change him."

"What?!" Alban exclaimed, his voice mighty.

The Warden shrunk before the Highlander's unnerving aura. His face was filled with disgust, surprise, and question. He stared at Emora with a twitching right eye.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Alban shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Emora...He's done so much to us...He's done so much wrong..."

"Yes, I know...But...I get the feeling that he was a good man before all of this! Before I came along. M-Maybe he was only trying to do what was right? I know it wasn't his intention to get the Hakushi Manor burned down...What he did was a manifestation of his desire to fuse the factions together. He was just blinded by his objectives."

Alban was speechless.

"Alban...Please don't look at me like that..." Emora whispered, her voice soft and shaky.

"Tsk...What're you trying to connect?"

"If I hadn't come along, ruining everything, then the two clans would've fused, and everything would've been fine...Besides the fact that Airi would've been miserable. But...When he saw that the fusion wasn't going to happen...He got angry. There's a small chance that he isn't a corrupt tyrant...Maybe he's just not experienced enough. He's never ruled anything; he's always been a prince beneath his father who probably no longer wants to help him." Emora explained, looking at Alban with an honest gaze.

"He doesn't know how to rule, it's true. But what he did was his own attempt at trying to help the Myre. He wants to help his people, he wants to help the Dawn Empire...He just doesn't know how to. He tried salvaging the original plan by absorbing the Urutora Clan instead of fusing with them since the marriage wasn't going to happen. He grew angry...And in his blind rage, slaughtered Airina and Atsuto Hakushi. Yes, it's true he's done a lot of bad things...And is definitely controlled by his motivations and emotions...But in a way, so am I!"

"What?! What does that mean?!" Alban asked, his voice rising.

"I'm saying...I...I..."

"Say it, Emora!"

"I'm just...Daigo...He..."

"SAY IT!"

Emora stood right before Alban, mere inches from his face.

"MAYBE DAIGO AND I AREN'T SO DIFFERENT!"

Alban fell speechless. He found himself out of breath as he staggered back, holding his chest.

"W-What the hell are you talking about...?"

Emora swallowed her desire to cry as she opened her mouth to speak. "He did all of this...Because he wanted to help the Myre. It's true; the Dawn Empire needed a stronger leader. But because the fusion was canceled, and that was the only true way to save the Myre, Daigo saw it as his chance to play his part in the Samurai's enlightenment. In his anger about the fusion cancelation, he killed Airi's parents, knowing they wouldn't change their mind about the ceremony. He absorbed the Urutora Clan into the Seinaru Clan, trying to make his clan the leader of the Myre, in order to try and help it!"

"What does that have to do with you being in any way, remotely similar to him!?"

"I'm getting there! He sent his men after us because he saw us as threats to his plan. He knew we were here for Airi, but he still needed an Empress to rule properly. And yes...I know he fell in love with her...But who could blame him! He was supposed to marry her, and...She...She's beautiful!"

"Then how do you explain him beating us up, and him almost killing you in your fight!?"

Emora exhaled, her heartbeat going insane. "He was angry, what else? I interrupted his marriage ceremony. He had you all beaten because he saw us as pests. He wanted to kill me so badly because I recognized that I was the stupid-ass behind all of this, AND because I wanted to take his wife for myself!"

"Okay, AND?!"

Emora clutched her fists and threw them at her sides. "Don't you see, Alban?! Just like me, he's driven by his objectives and motives! He did everything he did because he wanted to help the Myre! He wanted to help his home! He wanted to help the Samurai! The only problem is that he just...Did it a little wrong. That's exactly like me! I did something fucking stupid too!"

"What is it?!" Alban asked.

"This entire...FUCKING THING! My motivation was Airi, my objective was to try and get her back because my own PATHETIC, LONELY ASS COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER LOVE! I...I needed her! By body lusted for her, called for her! My heart ached at the thought of not having her in my life! She's the reason I wanted to do all of this! If you all hadn't come with me, and basically save my fucking life, I would've come here ALL ALONE, and end up fucking DYING!" Emora yelled, her voice thundering through the entire back garden.

Alban stared at the Warden, unable to say anything in return.

Emora panted profoundly, trying to catch her breath. "And not only that...But we're both driven by our emotions. He gets controlled by his anger, just like I do! He had you guys beaten because he hated the fact you were all trying to get his people to rebel! His massive hatred for me comes from everything I've done to him! Invading his new home with a group of rogue Heroes, killing his childhood best friend, trying to take his wife, ruining his marriage...EVERYTHING! He fought me out of his frustration and rage, that's what I'm trying to say!"

Alban was no longer in an aggressive, shocked stance. He looked at Emora blankly.

"And fucking hell, do I even have to say anything about myself? Half the things I do, the usual reason why I kill my opponents...Is because of my anger, or because of something my opponent did to someone I care about. After seeing him forcefully kiss Airi the way he did...My hatred for him was born, and I was done trying to negotiate. But now...Now that I realize our eerie similarities...I understand him. I wonder..."

Emora looked at Alban with glistening eyes.

"Do you think he's suffering right now?"

Alban blinked a single time, before huffing.

"I don't know."

The Warden walked forward and grabbed the Highlander by the arm.

"I'm sorry."

"You scared me. The thought of you being even remotely similar to that son of a bitch...It makes my blood boil."

"I know that...And I thank you for it. But Alban...It's true, and you know it. We both hold those similarities." Emora said gently.

"In your own ways...Yes, I know." Alban nodded.

"Are...You two okay?"

Emora and Alban both turned to Katsue, who was armored up and ready to separate.

"Yeah...Just had an...Interesting talk with Emora." The Highlander said with a faint smile.

"Okay. Well...It sounded quite...Explosive. Are you two good?" The Shinobi asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. Alban, you should go with Katsue as her partner." Emora smiled.

"Okay, I will. Come, Katsue, we can take a group of people and start tearing this place to the ground." Alban grunted as he clutched his fist and smirked.

"Right after taking a few prisoners, of course." Katsue winked.

"I haven't forgotten. That doesn't mean I'll like it. Let's get going."

Emora watched as the two Heroes walked towards a large group of armed civilians. Alban paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the Warden.

"I hope you find Zhao. He deserves to know what happened. Just be careful." He nodded.

"Thank you, Alban. I will." Emora waved as the Highlander turned and ran to catch up with Katsue.

Airi came rushing back, her hair flying in the wind as she ran. She held her staff tightly in her hands, the silver blade shining in the moonlight.

"Okay, are you ready, Emora?" The Nobushi asked.

"Y-Yeah...I guess."

As the two Heroes began to walk into the back entrance of the Manor, Emora stopped, turning to one of her Commanders.

"Hey, Cinder!"

The Commander spun around his head in the air. "Yeah, what is it, Emora?"

"Do you have a group?" Emora yelled.

"I was going to go with my sister and Elea, as a team of three! Why?" Cinder yelled back.

"Come with us, I need you for something!"

Cinder nodded and waved goodbye to his sister and Elea. He jogged across the stone platform and up a short flight of entrance stairs. He stood in front of Emora, his black visor covering his face.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Listen, Cinder. I'm sure you already know that I have my own personal thing going on. I have to find Zhao and Daigo, even if it means going through this burning Manor. But...I can't bring Airi with me. I simply can't." Emora whispered.

"But...She insists on coming with you! I saw what she did to you earlier." Cinder shrugged.

"Yes...I—I know. But I have to do this alone. Come here..."

The Warden leaned forward and whispered something into the Commander's ear. Behind his helmet, Cinder's silver eyes were wide with shock.

"Are you sure, Emora? She'll be furious."

"It's the only way. It hurts me knowing that I have to...Well, yeah, you know. But I just want her to be safe. This is something I want to do. She's the one we're trying to save; we're not trying to get her killed."

The Commander nodded his head slowly, sighing steadily. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Emora let Cinder enter first, she followed soon after.

"Airi! Where are you?" Cinder yelled out.

"I'm over here!" The Nobushi's voice rang out.

He walked up next to the Nobushi, his sword at his belt. The two stood side by side, looking around at the main hall, where the marriage ceremony took place.

"It already smells of smoke." Cinder exhaled.

"Yeah. I didn't know Emora was bringing you along." Airi teased.

"Yeah well...Here I am."

"Speaking of which...Where is she?"

The Nobushi turned around to see the blonde Warden behind her, rubbing her hand.

"Decided to bring more backup? That's good. You can't do everything alone, you know." Airi smiled.

"Yep...I can't." Emora laughed nervously.

Airi turned back around, Cinder right next to her, standing by.

Emora took a silent deep breath as she prepared herself. She rubbed her hand and closed her eyes.

 _"Airi...I'm so sorry. But this is for your own safety. I love you."_

The Nobushi scowled with disgust. "God...I can't believe I almost kissed Daigo in front of—"

Emora made her move.

"AH—"

Airi's voice was abruptly cut off as all the air in her body was immediately sucked out of her. Her eyes went blank as saliva seeped out of her mouth; a quiet yelp escaped her lips as she fell forward, right into Cinder's arms.

"Holy crap...She's out cold..." He murmured, his voice stirring with anxiousness.

Emora nodded her head. "She taught me that move herself. A swift strike to the back of a person's neck, and they're rendered completely unconscious in an instant, fully knocked out. That was my first time doing it on a person...But by the looks of it...I did it right." She sighed, clutching her fist after performing the swift knock-out chop.

"Well...This is it then..." Cinder said solemnly. He placed his sword on his back and carefully carried Airi in his arms.

"Take her somewhere safe, Cinder. When she wakes up, tell her not to come looking for me, because by that time, the others will be burning the Manor down, and it'll be too dangerous for her to come after me." Emora explained.

"I understand. But...What if she insists?"

"Then go after her. Do whatever it takes to stop her from getting hurt. Please Cinder, I trust you." Emora said firmly.

"You don't have to worry, Emora. But...I am concerned..."

"About what?" Emora asked.

"About you."

Emora smiled. She slowly embraced her friend, digging her face into his chainmail covered neck.

"You worry too much, Cinder." The Warden giggled.

"I have to. Emora, please be careful. Get out alive...Just do that much for me, okay? Do it for my sake, for the other's sake, for Airi's sake. Don't...Die..."

Emora's eyes sparkled with pure honesty.

"I'll try. Now get out of here."

The Warden watched as Cinder nodded. He turned around and started for the door.

"Wait! Uh...One last thing."

The Commander watched as Emora walked over and kissed Airi on her still lips. He let out a small chuckle, smiling warmly at the blonde Knight.

"I love you, Airi. Sleep tight."

Emora sighed, looking at Cinder with a grateful gaze. "Okay, you can go now..."

Cinder nodded. He turned towards the exit, Airi in his arms. Right before the opening of the door, he turned around, his visor covering his teary, silver eyes.

"Good luck, Emora."

The Warden nodded in response, her expression serious. With that, Cinder exited the Manor and left Emora alone.

The Warden looked at herself, frowned with frustration. No armor, no steel plates, no weapons. Just some dirty pants and boots, half of a ripped, bloody shirt, and bandages on her arms, stomach, and bruised fists.

"Zhao...Daigo..."

Emora looked at her scruffy, gritty hands. She had dried blood on her palms, her fingers and nails dirty, her knuckles red with abuse.

"I'll find you both. I won't let what happened to Kiyoshi happen to you. Zhao...I don't know if I can give you the fight you wanted...And Daigo...I hope you can come to your senses...And accept my most sincere apologies for everything I've done to ruin you..."

A single tear trickled down Emora's face, made its way past her cheek, and then dripped onto the floor from her chin.

"Because I'm not coming to kill you. I'm coming to save you.""

* * *

 **Fuck me. Long chapter, right? Anyways, this is the second to last one!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Enemy Aramusha

**The potential final chapter of the story! The Epilogue will be a bit interesting, in the sense that I have a cool way to end the story that absolutely no one is expecting! But...It blurs the possibility of a sequel.**

 **22,480+ WORDS! PLEASE...** **I'M BEGGING YA'LL...** **READ IT IN PARTS.** **YOU'LL TIRE YOURSELVES OUT.**

* * *

 **Encounter Number 20: Enemy Aramusha**

Her boots thudded on the burnt red carpets of the alight manor. They crushed and cracked over pieces of charred wood, kicked past destroyed chairs and tables, snapped pieces of support beams, and trampled over the weapons of fallen warriors.

Her golden eyes darted around constantly, making sure to observe every single detail of whatever stood before her. The air was dry and hot, the light seemingly dim, despite there being fire everywhere. A layer of smoke gave everything a light shade of black, and a foggy look to it.

With a slight sting in her eyes, and a slow breathing pattern, the Warden walked forward, her hands clutched her sides, taking calm, steady paces through the halls of the Manor. Her nose tingled whenever she breathed in too sharply near a concentrated area of smoke. She would close her eyes and swat away embers whenever she got too close to a fire.

Observing the destruction, listening to the crackling of the fire, and breathing in its toxic fumes, she shook her head, maintaining her silence. Her heart was pumping blood through her body at a rapid pace, its rhythm quick and short. Thoughts of what she had just done rushed through her mind.

Her fight with Airi has gotten so out of control. She held back as much as she could, not daring to let a dedicated blow land. The pain she felt in her heart, once again having to face the love of her life in a fight. But the hardest part wasn't the fight, it was the fact that she had failed to realize how much pain she was in at the time.

The look in the Nobushi's eyes was fierce and desperate, her soul crying out for the Warden's help. With every single one of her stabbing punches, with every forceful kick, Airi displayed a feeling of need towards the blonde Knight that she had simply failed to pick up. The Samurai's hatred for Daigo blinded her with rage, and even when she began to yell violently and hit harder than ever before, the Warden didn't put her guard up, and paid the ultimate price.

" _Shit..."_

Emora stopped walking and shut her eyes tightly. Her heart rate was on the rise. She felt a deep feeling of guilt and sympathy for the Nobushi. Everything Daigo had done to her, everything he had done in his blind, foolish attempt to save the Myre affected Airi in some shape or form. She had failed to realize that she was miserable during the fight. Coming to a near death experience, letting the Nobushi believe that she had killed the only true love she had ever had, must've shattered her heart, and left behind the imprint of a horrid feeling that may never cease.

" _She thought she had killed me. I...I didn't help her! I didn't put a stop to her suffering! I could've helped her...I could've! The way she must've felt...The way she felt afterwards...After seeing me lifeless right in front of her...How could I even think of trying to feel the same way! And now I do this to her?! What the fuck is wrong with me!?"_

Emora felt her throat constrict. She took deep breaths as she slowly shook her head at herself. The Nobushi's words echoed through her head.

" _Emora, I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore! I...I don't want to leave you...And I don't want you to leave me!"_

" _I don't know what I'll do if you end up dying. If you're going to go into that burning Manor looking for both Zhao and Daigo...You're going to have some fucking support, do you understand me?"_

The Warden let out a burst of wet air from her mouth. She felt her heart sting as she remembered how serious Airi was about coming along with her, and how Emora lied to her, telling the Nobushi that she could help. She remembered the things she told her.

 _"S-Shut up! God...You're so loud..."_

She also remembered what Airi said back to her.

 _"I don't care! Emora, I love you!"_

The Knight's heart skipped a beat. She clenched her teeth together as she held back a sob she felt creeping up her throat, threatening to jerk her body in a soft cry.

"Why...Why did I do that to her?! H-How...How is she gonna feel when she wakes up? What will she do?! No...What have I done!? Fuck...No...Airi..."

Emora slapped her mouth over her mouth as she began to cry. She took a few steps back, panicking at her surroundings. The fire, the crackling, the embers, the smoke, the dim light, the destroyed rooms and dirty halls, it all made the Warden cry harder.

"Airi! Oh my gosh, Airi! No! How could I leave her?!"

The Warden planted her leg in front of her and boosted forward. She began to sprint forward, completely forgetting about finding Daigo and Zhao. She scrambled through the halls, looking for an exit. She entered dining rooms and living quarters, all of them with a layer of smoke at their ceilings. She could hear the occasional sound of swords clashing through the walls, but she was still unable to track a way out.

She entered a large chamber with two staircases on either side of it. She gripped onto a staircase's railings and used it to pull herself up. She skipped steps as she climbed up, her heart beating, tears flailing from her eyes, falling to the ground as she fell.

"Cinder?! Airi!? Anyone, where...Uh. AHH!"

The Warden looked up as she heard a large cracking sound above her. Burning shingles crashed down, colliding into support beams, causing dust and embers to explode out, raining down in a toxic rain. She yelped as she ran out of the way, dodging the fiery shingles, and watching as they crashed into the ground and exploded in a huge flare.

The blonde Knight's breathing was uncontrollable. She turned around, holding her heart with her hand. She turned right and found a fancy looking door. She took a step back and charged through it with a shoulder bash. She staggered forward, looking around frantically.

"Oh my god...Oh...I can't...I can't breathe...I..."

Emora fell onto all fours, clutching her breast. She sucked in air through her mouth, trying to compose herself. After a few seconds of hyperventilating, she managed to stand up and breathe normally. She looked around, observing the unique looking room. The walls were designed with paintings of flowers and plants, vases of now dead flowers sat atop pink dressers. A mirror rested right above a table where a variety of make-up could be seen scattered everywhere.

A neat, tended bed sat in the corner of the room, the covers were white, and the pillows made of red silk. The large wardrobe next to the bed was made of dark oak, and was shut with a small red ribbon holding the two opening handles together. There were expensive, luxurious rugs on the floor, all of them now dirtied and blackened by ash. There was a single window on the far end of the room that looked out into the gardens, a view of the moon and sun could be seen at any time, excluding midday.

Emora caught the rest of her breath slowly, but surely. She began to slowly look around the room in more detail, recognizing a strange feeling in the atmosphere of the room. She found a small dresser next to the bed that was in the room. Atop it, a small candle, a plume, and a bunch of scattered papers.

The Warden gasped as soon as she turned over one of the papers, immediately recognizing the beautiful, elegant handwriting. She looked up at the rest of the room, recognizing that pleasant, light aroma of sweetness that inhabited the room.

She was standing in Airi's room.

Emora looked at the pieces of paper that sat on the dresser. She looked at a small book that was next to the papers, along with the small plume and ink reserve near the top of the dresser. She slowly opened up one of the drawers to see what was inside. The Warden felt her eyes widen as even more papers were revealed inside.

"What is all of this?" Emora said to herself as she browsed through the wrinkly papers, all of them had Airi's writing on them. She frowned to herself as she held one of them up and began to read it.

 _I don't know how I feel to be back home again. It's strange. Should I be happy? Should I be sad? Why do I feel like I don't belong here? Everything is moving so quickly, and my life is changing even faster. My parents are happy to see me. Old friends are crying from joy, and my other loved ones now seem like completely different people. It's barely been a day and I'm already starting to doubt if I made the right choice. I'm starting to wonder if she misses me. Probably not, what the hell am I thinking? All of this is just another false dream._

Emora's eyebrows rose as she finished up the letter. It wasn't written to anyone, nor was it signed. Airi had written these to herself, and were meant to never been seen by anyone. She wrote these out of pure boredom or need, or some other personal reason unbeknownst to the Warden. She threw the paper away and began to read another.

 _He's handsome, he's charming, he's funny, he's casual, he's sophisticated, and his motivations are honest and personal. I envy his determination, and I'm ashamed of my own lack of it. I don't have the determination to face the reality of what I've done. I respect her decisions though, if she doesn't love me anymore, then I'll let her go. Hell, I don't know what she's thinking right now. But I do know what I'm thinking, and that in and of itself...Is killing me._

"These things are so vague. What is she talking about...? D-Daigo...Her lack of determination? And...Is she talking about me?! I...What the hell are these?"

Emora was shaking her head as she began to read through other slips of paper. Her facial expressions were that of disgust, surprise, shock, pity, and confusion.

 _Why am I writing these? Maybe doing this is the only way I can maintain this stupid act I'm performing. Maybe it's the only way to keep the last little bit of sanity that I have left in me. My chest feels tight, my breathing feels short and empty, as if I'm only doing it halfway, as if I can no longer breathe normally. My god...What's wrong with me? I feel like screeching, everything is going wrong. Those I thought were allies, those I thought I could find comfort in back here...Are all either gone or completely different. I miss my real friends. They likely don't even remember me._

Emora crumpled that one up.

 _Where am I from? I'm going down, and there's nothing I can do about it. I have far too many secrets, and sometimes I wish I didn't. I wanted to tell her about all of this, but I sincerely feel like I wasn't meant to be born into this high-class family. I love the life of a Hero. I love the life of a Nobushi. I want to go back...But it's far too late, isn't it? Yeah, it is. I've adopted their way of speaking, their form of casual communication, and everything about their adorably comfortable lifestyles. I want it all back. But if I try to return, I'll be met with nothing but fire and brimstone._

"My ass! Does she have any idea how much it hurt to not have her by my side?! I can't...What the fuck!?"

 _My thoughts are cloudy, and all I can think about is her. I want her to talk to me; I want her to smile at me. Those beautiful eyes, those perfect lips, that luscious hair. I want it all back. I want her hold me, I want a place where I can feel safe and warm. Her soft kisses on my neck and lips, her silky voice whispering in my ear, telling me that she loves me. Throw the covers off of the bed, push the pillows onto the floor, leaving only her perfect body resting on mine. The feeling I am so longing for...That enticing, arousing feeling. The way she would please me, the way she would make me yell out with ecstasy and love. Whether it be with her smooth hands, or with her wet tongue...I just want her to be here._

Emora's face flushed with a deep red. She bit her lip and shook her head, clutching her fists, trying to calm her beating heart.

 _This feeling of endless lust. I don't know how to react. I don't know if I want it to end, because I want it so badly. The thunder outside doesn't scare me, the rain is nothing but a way to distract me from my misery, or make it worse. Where is she? Where is everyone else? What about the man I almost killed? Is he alive? Is he okay? I pray for him to be alright. So maybe...Maybe someone else can be lucky to feel her love. To have someone like that girl love you...Is such a blessing. I was blessed...But I fucked it all up. I don't want to..._

Emora frowned as she realized that the writing was getting messy and corrupt. The paper was wrinkled and slightly torn at the point of stopping, signifying that the plume must've ripped through the paper while writing due to holding it down too tightly.

"She must've been angry...Or crying. She stopped writing halfway through this one...What happened?"

The blonde Warden exhaled as she dropped the paper onto the floor. She turned around and looked at the room again, her eyes growing teary. A furious storm of emotions rushed through her body and attacked her heart. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate. She grabbed onto the wall and shut her eyes tightly. She began to whisper to herself, mumbling incoherent sounds and growling quietly.

"Gha...Oh gosh...Airi...I want...I..."

She looked to the door and saw that smoke was leaking into the room. She slammed her fist into the wall in anger.

"You felt like this? You were that fucking miserable? You were in that much pain?! Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me, damn it! I...I lust for you too...I want nothing else but you. God...What the hell is this feeling?!"

The Warden was shaking. She looked at her own hands, scared of herself and her heart. The amount of sexual lust and desire that was suddenly assaulting her body was frightening and unhealthy. Emora wanted Airi in her arms, she wanted nothing else, and so suddenly too. Her initial objective was destroyed by an unbearable amount of guilt and hatred.

"How could I?! How could I be so fucking blind!? She wanted to stay by my side...But I didn't want her to?! And now that I'm here, in this burning hellfire...I start to see that!? What the fuck is wrong with me, knocking her out, separating myself from me, when she so needed my help...How the fuck will she feel. How..."

Emora slumped against a wall and slid down to a sitting position. She pulled her legs up to her chest and dug her head behind her arms, curling up into a ball. She sobbed heavily, trying to release everything she was feeling in the best way she knew how. The Warden felt like she could cry forever, but eventually it would stop. Anger and rage built up in her heart, bringing out an action in response to a need.

"DAMN IT!"

The Warden boosted up and slammed her foot onto the ground, cracking into the wooden floor. She let out a huge roar that seemed to shake the room, but in reality it was only her head trembling and twitching from the caliber of the yell. She grabbed onto a nearby dresser and threw it against a wall, watching as everything inside fell out onto the floor. She grabbed books and began to launch them everywhere. She kicked a chair into pieces and snapped a small table in half. She broke through the doors of a dresser and began to tear and rip the clothes inside into shreds.

After finishing her rampage, and once her tantrum was finished, Emora felt drained of all of her energy. She fell back onto a wall, and slumped down into a sitting position. She panted heavily, staring off into nothingness.

"Holy shit..."

The Warden looked around the room, observing her own path of destruction. She slowly began to chuckle, shaking her head in astonishment.

"The things that love can do to a person...Heh."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Cinder sat on a small wooden bench on the side of the manor. He leaned back on the wall behind him, not paying much attention to Airi who lay in front of him. He held his sword tightly in his hands, looking at the dried blood on the blade.

He turned it upside down and dug the blade into the ground. He put his hands on the hilt and leaned forward, sighing. The Commander looked around to see that no one was nearby. He could hear the distant sounds of people yelling, and the sound of the manor burning to the ground.

"How will the Urutora Clan ever recover from this? Will they be brought back? And what will happen to the Seinaru Clan?"

Cinder shook his head, worrying more about what was to come. He glanced at Airi, who was still out cold, completely knocked out. She lay on the cold stone ground, her hands at her sides, her hair sprawled out everywhere. Her eyes were shut calmly, her mouth closed, a thin streak of saliva lined the corner of her lips from where she took her last conscious breath.

"She better make Daigo pay...I swear. But...She...Why does she want to find them? And that Zhao guy...The Aramusha...What does he have to do with any of this? What is she up to...?"

The Commander passed his hand through his black hair, slicking it back and keeping it perked up and in shape. He clutched his hands, feeling the sensation of hard steel turning his fists into painful weapons of death. He peered over to his helmet, the black paint making him frown.

"We're doing all of this for her." He chuckled to himself as he looked over to Airi. "What the hell...Why did you do what you did, Airi? You're such an innocent, sensitive person. I can't believe that you had the compatibility to harm one of your allies and friends, and so gravely too..."

Cinder huffed, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the moon.

"How and why."

Just then, the sound of Airi's moaning entered the Commander's ears and spiked him to life. He got up and knelt down next to the Nobushi, observing her awakening.

"Agh...Wha...What..." She whimpered, her eyelids blinking, her voice quiet and slurred. She opened her eyes to see Cinder looking at her with a stern expression, his silver eyes staring her down. She soon began to panic as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"W-What...Where..."

Airi sat up, Cinder placing his hand on her back to calm her down.

"Hey...You're okay. There's nothing to worry about." He said gently.

Airi looked up at Cinder, her eyes begging for an explanation. She looked around again, her eyes darting around, trying to make sense of what had happened. She quickly bolted onto her feet, taking Cinder by surprise. He stood on the side of her, hovering his hands around her in case of any sudden movements.

"Airi? How are you feeling?" Cinder asked, his voice filled with tense.

The Nobushi flinched. Her eyes were filled with tears, her breathing was suspenseful and dense. She looked at her hands and blinked rapidly a few times. She turned back to the Commander with a horrid look of worry and confusion on her face.

"W-What happened? Where am I!?" Airi whimpered.

Cinder shook his head, trying to stay collected. "Hey, nothing bad happened. You're fine, okay? I...I know this is probably really—"

"Cinder, just tell me what happened! Why the hell am I here, and why are you here with me!?" Airi insisted.

The Commander grew flustered. "A-Airi...I..." He paused, his gaze falling to the ground. "We just..."

"We? What do you mean we? And...W-Where...Where is Emora?! Why aren't you with her!? Where the fuck is she!?" Airi cried, her voice quivering. She began to quickly pace around, threatening to flee Cinder's guard.

"Hey! Airi, calm down! Emora will be okay, I swear! She...She just didn't want you to come with her." Cinder explained.

"Yeah, I know she didn't! But what the hell did you two do to me?! How did I fucking get here, Cinder?" Airi yelled, genuinely angry.

The Commander fell silent. He shook his head, rubbing his weary eyes and sighing with stress.

"Emora...She...She knocked you out. She told me beforehand that she insists on you staying behind, and leaving her to settle the score alone. She didn't want you getting hurt, Airi. You have to understand that."

"D-Don't you think I knew that?! I know she didn't want me getting hurt! But...But I wanted to stay with her, damn it! That was all I wanted! I wanted to stay by her side, to try and make sure she stayed alive! Now...Now there's a chance she could die in there! I...I won't know what to do if she dies, Cinder! I...I'll be broken!"

Airi let out a loud cry before beginning to sob uncontrollably. Cinder rushed over to the Nobushi and embraced her, the young Samurai digging her face into the Commander's chest, her crying now muffled within his comforting grasp.

"Do you know how hard it was...The time I spent away from her? I was in complete desolation, Cinder. The short amount of time that I was separated from her...It...It felt like years! That's how much I love her! If she was going to die in there...Then I was going down with her. But now...Now I might not ever see her again..."

Cinder shook his head and grabbed Airi by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "I promise you'll see her again. You don't have to worry. Emora can handle herself; she isn't going in there to kill them. She wants to spare them."

"S-Spare them?! Cinder, that's crazy! All that Daigo's done! How could she?!"

"I...I don't know. Emora has her reasons and her suspicions."

"NO! That's stupid! I understand that she's forgiving and merciful...But she can't do that! Daigo hates her and Zhao will find out that she killed his brother! They'll destroy her! They'll...They'll slaughter her! I HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!"

Airi pulled away and leaped over to the bench, grabbing ahold of her staff. She turned to sprint towards the Manor's back entrance, before feeling a strong grip on her arm. She turned to see Cinder holding onto her tightly, a stern look on his face.

"Airi...I can't let you go in there. It's too dangerous. The other teams of people are burning down the Manor. The smoke and fire will kill you if you go in now. Emora will find a way out once she settles everything."

"No! Cinder, let me go! I have to help her! I won't let her die in there! I won't let her get killed! And I won't let her die alone! Let go of me!" Airi cried.

"NO! Just stay here, Airi!"

The Nobushi squirmed and wiggled in Cinder's grip. She moaned and whimpered with sorrow and despair.

"Cinder, please...Please just let me go! She won't make it out of there! PLEASE!" Airi pleaded.

"Airi, no! Just stop! I'm not going to let you go!" Cinder shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Then tell me, Cinder! Do you think she's going to make it out?! Do you really, actually think she can get out alive!? Do you think you'll see her again!? Are you worried at all?!"

"Of course I'm worried! Emora is a close friend, someone I trust, someone I thank God to have met!" Cinder yelled.

"Then let me go find her! Let me go save her! She needs us, there's no way she can get out there alive, Cinder...Please! Just let me go!" Airi tugged, her voice breaking.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! I promised Emora that I would keep you safe, and that's what I'm going to fucking do, Airi! Emora has her ways, she'll make it through, I promise you!" Cinder said angrily, his voice strong and firm.

The Nobushi grabbed onto Cinder's arm and began to tug on it, attempting to break free. Cinder held on firmly, not daring to let go of the fumbling Samurai until she calmed down. She was crying loudly, her tear-filled eyes blinking rapidly, sending waves of tears down her face.

"Stop it! Cinder, stop! Let me go! Please, stop! I want to help her...I want to get her out! She won't survive...She won't...S-Survive!"

"She will, Airi! Just calm down—"

"SHE WON'T!" Airi roared out, her voice cracking and shaking.

Cinder suddenly let go of Airi, his expression shocked and a bit scared. He watched Hakushi fall onto the ground, dropping her staff next to her. She shut her eyes tightly, crying on the ground, her hands curled into tight fists.

"A-Airi..." The Commander began.

"Stop...Cinder..." Airi moaned. She took long and desperate deep breaths, gasping in air through her mouth in order to feed her exhausted lungs. She placed one hand on her beating heart, the other planted onto the ground as she remained completely still in a crouching position, her head down and her hair draping down. She evened out her breathing as Cinder got closer, slowly grabbing onto her arm.

"Airi...I'm...I...Y-You have to understand..."

Hakushi put her hand up, immediately silencing Cinder. She shook her head, steadily inhaling and exhaling from her mouth. She opened her deep brown eyes and turned to the Commander.

"I don't want to be protected anymore, Cinder...Emora always wants to put others in front of herself. Whether it's me or a random stranger...She'll care for them more than herself! I'm tired of being shielded by her. I want to be the one to save _her_ life this time. Please...Please allow me to do that, Cinder..."

The Commander stared at the Nobushi, his silver eyes shimmering. He looked back to his sword with a grimace, his fists clutched so tightly, his arm began to tremble. He turned back to Airi, his gaze concentrated and panicked.

"Airi. She...She did this for you. She just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Airi got up onto her feet, rising to her full height. "If she didn't want me to get hurt...That means she was willing to get herself hurt. What if she dies? Cinder...I-I...I can't live without her. My life is worthless if she's not in it, and I mean that. That's what I'll feel like."

The Nobushi paused, taking a short breath. "I want to make sure she gets out alive, Cinder. To stand by her side and be there to help, so that she doesn't have to fight alone, like she always has!"

Cinder stayed silent, eyeing the ground.

"Cinder..."

The Commander looked up, a bit startled to see her right in front of him, on the verge of more tears.

"I...I'm scared..."

Airi fell into Cinder's arms, whimpering and muttering incomprehensible noises. She nestled underneath Cinder's chin, her eyes shut tightly, like that of a child trying to forget about a bad nightmare minutes after awaking from it.

"I'm scared for her, Cinder...And I'm scared for you, and I'm scared for myself too! I...I just want to make up for what I did! What I did to Alban still haunts me, Cinder! Please tell me...Have you all forgiven me?! Has...Has he forgiven me...?" The Nobushi cried out, falling to her knees and grabbing onto the Commander's hands.

Cinder fell onto one knee, holding the Samurai tightly. He shushed her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He placed his hands onto her cheeks and looked her in the eyes with a warm smile.

"Of course we've forgiven you, Airi. Emora explained it to us all. That was when we learned that you're so much stronger than you look. Alban has also forgiven you, and even wants to forget about everything that's happened in the past, and start anew with you..." He explained, his voice soft.

"Oh...Oh my gosh...Thank you, Cinder..."

The two Heroes hugged momentarily, before separating. Airi wiped her tears and grabbed onto her staff, Cinder staying silent.

"Please...E-Emora...She's in there. And...I don't want anything to happen to her, I'm not taking that risk! I'm going after her Cinder...And...I'm sorry, but...You can't stop me."

Cinder sighed and rubbed his eyes. Airi let out a small gasp as she watched the Commander turn around and pull on his helmet. He turned back to Hakushi and shut his visor, before grabbing his sword. He walked up to the Nobushi, the longsword tight in his hand.

Airi began to panic, she felt her entire body begin to shake uncontrollably, her nerves going berserk. "C...C...C-Cinder...P-Please don't—"

"I'm coming with you."

The Nobushi blinked, her lungs becoming devoid of air for a single second. She panted desperately, her eyes shining as she looked up at the Commander.

"W-What!?"

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm going to let you go in there alone, Airi. If you're going to help Emora, then I'm going too." Cinder said firmly.

"Oh...Oh my god..."

Airi's lips quivered as she swallowed a sob. She closed her eyes and began to smile. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and bowed down to the Commander, her posture formal and respectful.

"T-Thank you...Cinder...Thank you so much!"

The Commander huffed and began to walk forward, Airi yelping a bit before speed-walking after him.

"Please, just watch your back and be careful. We have to be quick. Look everywhere and try not to be too loud."

"B-But I'm desperate! I want to yell out for her!"

"We can do that once we see that this place is starting to full collapse. For now, it's still standing and smoking. We have time."

The Nobushi nodded her head slowly, her heart beating out of control.

"O-Okay...I'm ready."

Cinder grinned behind his helmet.

"Good. Now let's go find Emora."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The blonde Warden rummaged around in her lover's closet, having nothing else to do, and being disgustingly distracted. She came across many different types of masks and martial art uniforms that fitted the Nobushi's style. Emora found different pairs of gloves and boots, even trying to switch out her dirty clothes for some of Airi's, but only feeling discouraged after failing, as they were a bit too small and tight on her. She pushed back more dresses and came across a small wooden ladder at the back corner of the closet.

"What's this for?" Emora said to herself as she pulled the ladder out of the closet. She held it upright and looked at the peak to see that it reached up to the ceiling. She analyzed the ceiling and spotted a peculiar square in the corner of the room. She got up onto a chair and pushed on the square, gasping when it caved in and fell outwards.

"A trapdoor?"

Emora used the ladder to climb up through the small hole in the room's ceiling. Her hazel eyes reflected the moonlight in the area as she looked up at the night sky, feeling the cool draft of the wind on her skin. She pulled the rest of her body up and stood atop the curved roof of the Manor.

"Woah...She...She did had this in her room?" The Warden whispered aloud. She turned to look over the ledge of the rooftop, looking down at the murky gardens below. She sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. She breathed in the cool air, detecting the slightest hint of smoke. She brushed her nose with her finger and sighed.

"This is nice. Something to get away from everything, I guess."

Emora looked down at her hands, frowning at how dirty and gritty they were. Her palms had dried blood on them, lining across her hand. She rubbed her own fingers together, smiling at the small tickle she felt at her smooth fingertips. She narrowed her eyes as she curled them up into fists, turning them and looking at her bruised and reddened knuckles.

"Tsk...I'm done with killing these people. I don't want to fight any longer. I don't, and I don't think I can anymore." Emora told her hands, hating how they were her ultimate weapons. She rolled her eyes and stood back up, cracking her neck and stretching her shoulders. She turned around and began to walk on the rooftops of the Manor. She made her way to the front of the Manor, scaling up the curved rooftops up until she made it over a small ledge and landed upon the basic flat rooftop of the center-Manor. She looked around, the red curves of the rooftops seemingly protruding from the white flat surface of the ceiling.

Emora walked forward, not being able to see much in the dark. As she walked, she could see strange shapes near the edge of the manor. She picked up her pace, realizing that there were two vague figures looking off towards the rest of the Hakushi Province.

"Huh...?!"

The Warden stopped in her tracks; her heart nearly stopping entirely, her breathing became panicked and excited at the same time. She stared at the two Samurai from behind, both of them looking off at the burning Province, buildings and streets all alight in flames, groups of people could be seen running and moving along through the entire city. Distant explosions and the sound of collapsing structures echoed through the air. Smoke rose up into the sky, layering it with a thick gray, and blocking out the starry sky over the Province.

With his hands limp at his sides, Daigo stood looking off the edge of the Manor, his stance listless and lethargic, with his shoulders dropped and legs spread out and arched. His shirt was off, his lean arms and back lined with cuts. His pants were rolled up to his kneecaps, and his socks and shoes were off. Next to him, with his arms crossed, neck craned towards the city, and downcast head looking downwards, stood the recipient of Emora's message.

His hat cast a shadow over his face, concealing his eyes. His two katana sheathed at his belt on either side of his hips. His mouth and nose covered by a black face mask. His robes and pants fluttered in the wind. He was talking quietly with Daigo, standing slightly behind him, his stance neutral.

The Warden didn't know what to do, she opened her mouth to speak, but only a small whimper came out. She could feel her eyes beginning to tear up. She shook her head angrily, rubbing her eyes and forcing herself not to shed a single tear. She watched the two Samurai closely, slowly stepping closer and closer to them.

She took a deep breath and prepared to talk. She opened her mouth, only to shut it instantly as the Aramusha placed his hand on Daigo's shoulder, startling the Warden, and causing her to yelp.

"Mm—!"

Emora slapped her hands over her mouth, shutting her eyes tightly. She opened them slowly, only to see Daigo nodding his head, and placing his own hand on the Aramusha's shoulder. She could hear him say something to him in Japanese, before turning back to the Province. She watched as Zhao stepped back and bowed, slowly rising to his full height as Daigo took a step forward, leaning off over the edge, his arms shaking at his sides. The Warden gasped as soon as she realized what was happening.

"Daigo, stop! What're you doing?!"

"Gh—Huh?!"

"Nanda!?"

The two Samurai spun around, both of them clearly shocked to see the Warden. Emora was staring at Daigo, a horrid expression on her face, her hand out, reaching for him. She took her hand back and held her own wrist, her entire body shaking.

"W-What were you doing? Were you going to jump!?" The young Knight cried out.

Daigo and Zhao exchanged confused glances, before both turning back to Emora, the Emperor with a tired look on his face. He closed his eyes and chuckled quietly, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with one hand, before taking that hand and passing it down the rest of his face in a small groan.

"Wow...It certainly is nice to see you again, Emora. But it is also very unexpected and unpleasant for me. Let me ask, why are you here?" Daigo asked.

Emora shook her head. "I...I...N-No! Daigo, tell me what you were going to do! Please don't tell me you were going to...To..."

Daigo raised one eyebrow. He leaned forward a bit, a confused expression on his face. "Hm?"

"You...To...To kill yourself, right?! You weren't?"

The Emperor glanced over at Zhao, who has his arms at his sides, his hands in a fixed, but vague position, with his fingers arched and palms straight, showing that he was on guard.

"So what if I was? What's it matter to you, Knight?" Daigo asked.

"Why would you commit suicide!? Do you have any idea how...How bad that is?! Daigo, have you gone crazy?" Emora cried out.

The Emperor's eyes widened, he took a single step back, his face showing offense. He curled his hands into fists and clenched them tightly. "Crazy?! Emora, I've lost everything! My own people have rebelled against me when I offered to help them, to help our home! My palace is gone, the city is destroyed, my fiancé was taken by the Knight I hate with all my heart, and my parents have found out the truth about Atsuto and Airina Hakushi...And have abandoned me. The entire Myre is fighting against my cause. The clans down in the lower parts of the Dawn Empire are rejecting and repelling the Seinaru Clan's forces, preventing them from spreading my rule!" Daigo explained, his voice growing louder and angrier by the second. He glared at Emora, his stance now looking aggressive.

"I have nothing! Emora, I've lost, and it's your entire damned fault! I...I was only trying to help the Myre, to help ease the oppression on our people! The endless conflict we've been in has torn our lands apart...And I wanted to set down order! All I wanted was to have the help of the Urutora Clan...But now...They're rising back from their ashes, and biting me in the ass for trying to purify the Dawn Empire!" Daigo yelled out.

The tired Emperor put his hand on his heart and panted a few times, catching his breath. He extended his arm out towards the burning Province.

"What're the chances of me being able to escape? Your people are out there, leading the civilians in huge groups that're burning everything in sight! They're killing all my men, all of the Seinaru Clan's Commanders and Generals being slaughtered for trying to be loyal. The Urutora Clan is starting to come back, with soldiers beginning to don the white and gold armor. Hell...I've even seen some of my men surrender already, submitting to your forces. I've..."

Daigo paused, his voice growing tight.

"I've got nothing...Even if I do get out alive...Where the fuck would I go? I have nowhere to go. Everyone knows of what I've done...If there's anything the Myre is good at besides civil war and beheading...It's gossip. I just..."

The Emperor shut his eyes, releasing a quivery exhale. He shut his trembling jaw, gritting his teeth together tightly, and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I just want to die. It's the only way out...And it's the only way I don't waste another life along with my own pitiful one. I won't let Zhao die for a cause that's already dead." Daigo finished, opening his watery eyes and looking at Emora.

The Warden's delicate heart connected with Orochi's. Now feeling his pain in the form of empathy and compassion, Emora broke down, gasping and sobbing at the sight of Daigo's silent tears.

"D-Daigo...I...I was...I..."

She couldn't speak.

"I thought...Fuck I—I was...Thinking about you...And about everything you've done. I remembered the things Airi told me about you...I thought about your motivations...About how you're a determined man, someone driven by their motives..."

Emora's eyes drifted to her hands.

"And I realized that you and I aren't so different."

Daigo huffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Daigo...You did all of this for the Myre, right? For your people? As an attempt to try and make the Dawn Empire greater than it ever was before, and let the Samurai break free of their own conflicts and become how they once were back home?" Emora asked.

Daigo blinked, nodding his head.

"But...When you saw that something was getting in the way...Something wasn't right...That...That something was blocking that objective...You tried to counter it, to fight it! You were driven to do all of these foul, unjust things because you were blinded by what you desired! Your cause was honorable...But your actions were not, and that's okay!"

Daigo was shaking, his sparkling eyes fixed on Emora.

"You're still young...And you aren't fit to rule on your own, not just yet! You tried to continue with your family's plan, but...It just didn't go well. And yes, I know I was the thing that blocked the path to your objective...And I'm sorry! But what I'm trying to say is...Daigo..."

Emora paused, taking a deep breath.

"You and I are very similar. Your motivation was to help your ravaged home, your desolate people. And my motivation was to see Airi one last time, and try to earn her heart back in a last second attempt. The things we did to meet those objectives are all wrong and morally incorrect in some way."

"How?!" Daigo asked, his voice cracking.

"The murder of Atsuto and Airina Hakushi, for the fear that they would get in the way of your marriage with Airi, that was wrong! The takeover of the Urutora Clan, for fear that they would take down your men after the fusion was cancelled! Your lockdown of the Hakushi Province, over the fear that the people would rebel against your clan! The torture of my friends...A manifestation of your hate for me and all of them for ruining your life. And...Your attempt at a forced marriage with Airi...To try and be able to officially rule the Dawn Empire...All of those things...Were wrong. These actions were all things you did to try and accomplish your goal. But you failed to think about how your actions were going to affect other people."

Daigo looked down at the ground. Two tears fell out of his eyes and rolled down his face, dripping from his jawline. His breathing was shaky and uneven as he looked back at the Province, his eyes reflecting the orange light of the flames.

"But I've done wrong too. My mistakes may be more simple...But they're still morally wrong. And that's the murder of every single Hero and soldier I killed in order to get my dirty hands Airi again. All of this...All of it happened because I wanted to get her back, because I couldn't live without her love and affection. All of it over my desperate self, wanting the girl of my dreams back in my arms..." Emora said selfishly, her voice weak.

Daigo and Zhao both looked at Emora, their gazes honest.

"I..."

The Emperor released a long exhale.

"I know everything I did was wrong. And you're right...I was being blind and stupid, thinking I could rule on my own. What's the power of one tyrant Clan to the strength of a two Clans united into one force of justice and order? I'm nothing but a fool, Emora. Those men you killed wouldn't be dead if I hadn't sent them after you in the first place. I could've talked it all out...But I...I..."

"You saw me as a threat. You fell in love with Airi, I know. I'm sorry..." Emora muttered.

Daigo tightened his fists.

"You've only made me feel worse. A knight I hate...The very reason why everything went wrong...The very reason the greatest city of the Urutora Clan is burning to the ground in front of me...Is trying to stop me from taking the only way I see out of all of this. If I can't escape my own hell...Then how will I ever stop suffering?" The Emperor growled, his voice growing malicious.

"D-Daigo...I...I want to save you! I'm not here to kill you! I don't even have a weapon on me, nothing! You can search me if you want!" Emora cried.

"I won't let myself get saved by someone I hate! You're an enemy...MY ENEMY! I'd rather die than be dishonored by someone like you!" Daigo yelled.

Emora shook her head, reaching out for the Emperor. "Forget about your honor! Daigo, don't do this! I know you can be a good leader! You...You just need guidance! Please, let me save you!"

"STOP! JUST...JUST STOP! HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT THE THINGS I'VE DONE! Emora...I...M-My ultimate desire is to see your blood flow out of your body from the tip of my blade! To slit your throat with a serrated knife, watching all the red spraying out into the air as you fall onto your knees, the look of death in those exuberant eyes! I want to kill you, Emora! I want to kill you and all of your rogue allies! The anger I feel is beyond any other emotion I have ever felt in my entire life! Because of you, my chances of being able to rule are pitiful! The Samurai will never accept Daigo Kaneko as their Supreme Emperor, and it's all your fault!" Daigo thundered, his voice filled with pure rage.

Emora fell onto her knees, her hands together in prayer. She put her head down, crying profusely. "Daigo...I swear...From the bottom of my heart...I'm so sorry! I...I'm sorry for ruining you...For turning you into this from the honorable, well-intentioned man you originally were! I'm so sorry, Daigo...Please...Please, can you forgive me, I'm begging you...!"

Daigo forced his hands onto both of his ears, pressing down on them as hard as he could. He doubled over, shaking his head like a maniac. He began to yell uncontrollably, his hands covering his ears.

"I don't want to hear your voice! The fact that you just fucking ignored everything I said, and you're still trying to spare my life is only furthering my already endless fury! It's irrational! Your intentions are irrational!"

Emora didn't respond. Her crying was far too heavy.

"Emora, look at me!"

The Warden slowly looked up, sniveling and gasping for air.

"I...Loathe...You."

Emora wasn't fazed. She got up one knee, her hands at her face, trying to wipe it dry.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you die. You deserve a second chance, at least in my eyes."

Daigo was twitching.

"This kindness you're showing. This disgusting amount of pure humanity...It's confusing and...Honestly frightening. It's shocking to me." Zhao stepped in, his voice calm.

"Zhao, take care of yourself. And Emora...I hope you burn in the deepest depths of hell along with the remains of this Manor." The Emperor shouted firmly.

Emora watched as Daigo turned back around and spread his arms out, Zhao taking a few steps back.

"NOOO!"

Emora felt her voice rip through her throat as she yelled out a cry of deep hurt. She scrambled forward, boosting off of her legs and shuffling into a charge using her arms. She bolted past Zhao and reached out with her arm.

"DAAIIGGOOO!"

"GHH—AH?!"

Daigo's left leg was already hovering over the ledge of the rooftop. His right heel balancing on the rooftop's edge. His left arm was suspended in midair, while his right arm was behind him, a tight grip holding onto his wrist. He turned around, his eyes wide, his heart beating out of his chest, to see Emora hanging onto his arm with both of her hands.

"LET ME GO!"

Daigo jerked backwards, trying to jump away and fall to his death. Emora yelped out with fear as she edged forward, but quickly caught herself with a grunt. She planted her feet flat on the ground and pushed back with a loud yell.

"GAAHH!"

"WOAAHH!"

Daigo fell onto his back, landing on Emora's chest. The Warden lay on the ground, panting out of control, her eyes shut with her rocking headache. Daigo rolled off of the Warden, his face red with rage.

"WHY?!"

"I won't let you die!"

"YOU FUCKING...BITCH!"

"AH—NOO!"

Daigo lunged forward his fist out in front of him. Emora quickly pushed her body along the ground, jumping back and shuffling backwards on all fours. She scrambled to her feet, her hands out in front of her.

"S-Stop it, Daigo! Stop!"

The Emperor's ruffled black hair was dripping with his sweat. The heat above the Manor was rising, due to the amount of smoke rising up from the burning happening down below.

"You die...Right here...Right now, you blasted Warden!"

Daigo raised his hand into the air, pointing at Emora. Zhao put his head up and unsheathed his two swords. He rushed forward, his body forward, cutting through the air.

"Z-Zhao! Zhao stop!"

The Black and Gold Aramusha zipped past Daigo, and at a blinding speed, charged towards the unarmed Knight.

"ZHAO!"

"The time is now!" The Samurai yelled. He juked to the right, dug his foot into the ground, and prepared to leap at the Warden.

"YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD!" Emora cried, her voice breaking through the sentence.

Zhao came to an abrupt stop. He stayed motionless in his attack position, his head positioned low, a shadow cast over his eyes.

"Zhao...K-Kiyoshi...He's dead...He...He's gone...I...He..."

Emora put both of her hands over her face, trying to calm herself enough to be able to speak.

"He...He—I...K-Kiyo...I..."

The Warden sucked back a flow of sobs. She slowly lifted up her left arm, a black chain becoming clearly visible around her forearm.

"This...T-This is his chain...His Kusarigama chain. He...He died in the collapse of the watch tower...B-Burned...Alive...And then crushed..."

Zhao didn't move a single inch. The rooftop grew silent, Daigo standing behind the Aramusha, staring at Emora with a shocked expression.

"You...You killed him?" Daigo asked.

Emora's heart stung. "N-No! Of course not! I...Zhao I tried to save him! He...He was trying to kill me and Airi up on the tower. He...He was planning to take us all out with one last fight. He had started a fire at the base of the tower before he came up to fight us. He...He was planning to take himself out with us...From the beginning."

Zhao slowly dropped his guard. Emora watched as the Aramusha first lowered his swords to his sides, and then stood up straight, his hat still covering his eyes.

"So you did kill him! Trying to protect Airi and yourself!" Daigo yelled.

"NO! No, I wasn't trying to kill him! Me and her were trying to convince him to stop! After the things he told us...We wanted to get all of us out of there! I...I tried to save him! The...The tower started to collapse...And we were all going to die in the fire. He had sealed the exit, preventing anyone from leaving! Zhao...He was going to kill himself in order to kill me and Airi! But...He did it for a reason!"

Zhao's breathing was silent and tense. Emora and Daigo could both barely hear it, if they themselves held their breath. The Aramusha lifted his head a miniscule amount, showing that he was paying attention.

"Zhao...He did it for you. He...He told us...He told me, about the brotherhood you both had. The type of relationship you two held. He told us about your childhood, how he found you, how it was growing up, and how you both became the martial artists you both grew to be. I...I know about it."

Zhao lowered his head again. "Okay. Why does that matter?"

Emora's eyebrows lowered with a shift of attitudes. "He wanted to prove himself to you. He told us how you were. How you were always the superior, how you were always the better brother. He told me how his parents favored you over him, how you were smarter, stronger, faster, and more capable of succeeding. He told us that your potential was something he could never match, that he could see that you were capable of things he couldn't even imagine achieving. He...He saw himself as a barrier to your success. He saw himself as...As a sort of restraint, a restraint that was barring you, holding you back from your path as a master martial artist." Emora explained, her voice honest and soft.

Zhao clutched his swords tighter. "Is that so?"

"Yes. He wanted to prove to you that he was capable too. He told me how you felt like you were in his debt...For saving your life as a young child. How you would always protect him, always defend him from harm, and act like an older brother to him. He wanted to show you that he was individual...That he could handle himself. But he also wanted to spare you. He wanted to spare you of himself. And he wanted to spare you from me. He...He told me that you wanted to fight me. But he believes that you can't win. He didn't want you to die. So he was going to kill me...And himself, in order for you to have nothing and no one in your way. So you could be free."

Zhao lifted up his head, his mouth slightly parted. "Free? Free of him? Free of you?"

"Y-Yes...But he later became scared and confused. He saw no way out, and became determined to finish his mission. He was set on killing me and Airi. He...He grabbed onto me with his Kusarigama once the tower was going to burn down and collapse. I...I tried to save him. I tried to pull him towards the exit...To pull him out. I...I'm sorry Zhao but..."

Emora paused, Zhao watched as she put her hand on her face, trying to stifle her tears.

"I...I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't...I couldn't do it. He...He thanked me for everything...He...He said he...That he was a fool to believe that he was doing you justice by sacrificing himself. But...I tried saving him. I failed...I'm so sorry, Zhao..." Emora sobbed.

Zhao took a deep breath. "He should've known that killing someone like you wasn't going to be easy. He should've known to wait for me. He...He _is_ a fool." The Aramusha grunted, his head still down.

Emora's eyes widened. She felt her heart surge with an unbearable pain. She clutched her chest, gasping angrily. She became enraged instantly, and with a fast, powerful, and brute sucker punch, the Warden struck the Aramusha straight on the face.

"HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" She cried.

Zhao's facemask was knocked off of his face. Daigo stood nearby, his fists clenched, his mouth angled with anger. The Aramusha's face was looking away, motionless after the punch. Emora pulled her arm back, her anger fading.

"I...I'm sorry—I..." She stuttered.

Zhao raised his hand. He had his head down, completely silent. Emora fell quiet, waiting for a response. She felt her heartbeat begin to pick up as she inspected Zhao more closely with each second.

The Aramusha was trembling ever so slightly. His jaw was stiff, a line of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. The shadow cast over his eyes couldn't hide the path of a single tear that made his way down his cheek.

"Z-Zhao..."

"K-Kiyoshi..."

Emora watched as Zhao collapsed onto his knees, his swords clanging onto the ground. He slammed his fist into the ground in anger, tears rolling down his face.

"How could he...H-How...And why? K...Kuso-tare..."

"Zhao...I'm sorry..." The Warden felt her throat constrict. She choked on a sob, pausing to breathe. "I know you're in pain. And...I'm sorry."

The Aramusha shook his head. His eyes were still not in the light, but as more tears emerged from the shadow of his hat, the more he reminiscent he grew.

"He...He's gone. He's a fool...A fool to believe everything he thought about himself was true. A restraint, chains that held me down? How dare he assume such things? How dare he question my reasons for protecting him? That was my own business, and if he wanted to know such things, then why not ask me?!" Zhao yelled angrily. A wide-eyed Daigo took a few steps back from the scene. He wearily rubbed his eyes, breathing unevenly.

"That's what I told him. I told him that...That it was natural. Your desire to act like the older brother. Your debt to him, for taking you in and giving you the opportunity to live and grow. But..." Emora stopped, her gaze falling to the ground.

"He was too stubborn to listen. If anyone knows that, it would be me." Zhao scoffed.

"Of course, you were his brother." Emora smiled sadly, her eyes bloated, her nose and cheeks red from all the crying.

"Did...Did you try your hardest? Did...Did he fight back? He was that done with his own life?" Zhao asked. His voice quivering.

"He...He didn't want to be spared. I don't know why. He told me that some people don't deserve to be given a second chance. But..." Emora paused and looked over to Daigo, who looked back, his gaze stern and emotional. "But I don't believe that. I think everyone deserves a second chance...Another opportunity to keep on living." She finished.

"He was bent on killing you and Hakushi. But then being spared by you...It shattered his honor, and made him realize that his cause was un-honorable and irrational. Just like Daigo, he refused to believe that an enemy was going to spare and save his life. His guilt overcame his sense of rationality...And led to his death, his refusal of rescue..." Zhao murmured, Emora growing sorrowful.

"Zhao...I want to get both of you out of here. I want you to go on and do what Kiyoshi wanted you to do. Go on and do great things with your martial art skills. You could become the Emperor's Champion! Once the Dawn Empire is resettled and at peace, of course." Emora said, her tone full of hope.

False hope.

Zhao picked up his swords. He rose to his full height, keeping his head down.

"Knight...No, Warden. Hm...Emora."

"Y-Yes?" Emora asked, her voice frail.

Zhao looked up, revealing his deep brown eyes. They were welled with tears that wouldn't fall. His eyebrows were furrowed with a strict gaze, his eyes narrowed firmly.

"I loved my brother. He was the one thing I cared about, despite me never showing it. It's just a part of who I am. I'm a secluded man. A man who prefers to keep to himself. I did not like Kiyoshi's intrusive, social attitude. I feel...Ashamed of changing that aspect of him. For he then began to mimic me, began to follow me, began to take after me. Before I knew it...He was like a mirror. Silent, serious, and dark."

Zhao paused.

"I did not want him to be like me."

"Then...Why didn't you tell him anything?" Emora asked.

The Aramusha closed his eyes.

"I do not know."

Emora nodded slowly. "It's okay. Zhao, I...I'm sorry. I...I have no clue what you could be feeling right now. But...I just want you to know that—"

Zhao's leg became a blur as he stomped his foot on the ground. Emora felt the floor shake a bit as she yelped, looking up at Zhao, her eyes wide.

"He tried saving me. He tried to _free_ me. Well...I'm now more determined than ever. Great Warrior, Emora! I wish to fight with you! I will not let the death of my dear brother stop me from completing what I myself have set as the ultimate target!"

"Yes! I too will avenge the death of Kiyoshi. A loyal, honorable, and greatly skilled Shinobi indeed...Killed by his own failure to execute the one Warden I hate with my all my heart. His motivations were pure, but foolish and frankly...Quite doltish." Daigo said firmly, he turned to Zhao, who looked at him with a narrow stare.

"My condolences, Zhao-Sa. But I want my fair share of her blood." The Emperor insisted.

Zhao grunted. "You can have your share after I fight her honorably! I will not taint my own honor by letting my greatest opponent be outnumbered! My brother died in his attempt to stop this encounter from happening, among other things I wish not to think about."

Zhao turned to Emora, who was frozen in place, her hands and legs shaking.

"It is time I find out if he was right!" The Aramusha yelled out.

"No, Zhao, please! I don't want to do this!" Emora cried.

"Fine. After you're done, allow me to vent all this rage and hatred I've kept bottled up for all this time." Daigo asked with a clutched fist. Zhao simply nodded in response as he put his facemask back on.

"Fight with me, Warden. I thank you for delivering the news of my late brother. But you were right to judge his intentions as foolish. For he should not have jumped to conclusions, or made any assumptions about the way I feel about him. Now he's gone, and he will never know..." Zhao grunted.

Emora shook her head wildly, her tears sprinkling everywhere. "No! Zhao, I won't fight you! I don't have a weapon, I don't have armor, I'm completely harmless to you!"

Zhao twirled his dual katana around, causing the moonlight to shine on their sharp blades, reflecting flashes of white sparks in Emora's vision. He slashed them through the air swiftly, feeling out his attack pattern. He flipped them once and crouched into position, his dark eyes narrowed.

"You have my brother's chain."

Emora unwrapped the chain from her forearm, holding it in her shaking hand. "I...I don't know what to do with this!"

Zhao cracked his neck. "Figure it out quickly, then! Because I'm not holding back from this fight!"

Emora let out a shriek of pure fear as she watched Zhao throw his sword into the air, reach for his belt, and send forth two Kunai. She twisted her body and crouched low, dodging both of the blades. She looked up to see Zhao swiftly catch his sword and rush forward.

"Gnh!"

Zhao zipped forward towards Emora's left flank. He juked sharply, sprinting to the right, then jumped towards the Warden, both of his swords raised. The Warden stepped back and watched as the Aramusha crashed in front of her, suddenly whipping one of his blades towards her.

"AHH!"

Emora felt as the blade barely missed her face. She stumbled back, holding the chain in both of her hands. Zhao jumped straight into the air, his other blade lifted into the air. He brought it down with a loud battle-cry. Emora closed her eyes and raised the chain in front of him. With a loud metallic shatter, Zhao watched the chain shatter into two separate parts. Links of the chain scattered onto the ground in between the two Heroes.

The Warden reacted quickly, whipping the two chains forward with all she could. The chains struck Zhao in the torso, bringing out a short grunt of discomfort. He thrusted off of his left foot, his right leg ready to come in for a great kick, but with a sharp grunt of effort, he faked the attack and fell on his left leg. With a stupendous amount of momentum and force, he spun around, firing a powerful back-kick using his right foot.

"HYAH!"

"GHH!"

Emora raised her arm to shield the side of her head from the blow. She grunted out with pain as she felt the Aramusha's heel crack into her forearm. She quickly wrapped her left arm around his leg, trying to take control of his body. Zhao grunted with effort as he jumped off of the ground, his other leg flying through the air, using Emora as his foothold. He lifted up off the ground entirely, a wide-eyed Emora gasping with shock.

"YGH!"

The Warden blocked the second kick, watching as an unbalanced Zhao staggered back after failing his attack. She quickly took advantage and flung her left leg forward with tremendous force. She watched as her foot collided with Zhao's stomach, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Uh...Ah. Zhao..." Emora panted.

The Aramusha slowly got back onto his feet, his eyes shut. He slowly took off his facemask, his expression sour.

"So...You land the first hit. That's usually not a good sign for the receiver of that hit."

"I'm still unarmed for the most part. You have the advantage..." Emora muttered.

Zhao shook his head and scoffed. "I know how this goes. It's time for me to get a bit faster."

* * *

 **(Take a break. This ain't a history book.)**

The Aramusha crouched low, his eyes narrowed. Emora shook her head, not liking the situation.

"Zhao...I'll try to give you the fight you seek. But I doubt I can impress you." She said meekly.

"Only I can be the judge of that, Knight." Zhao grunted as he rushed forward.

Emora's eyes widened as she noticed the change in the Samurai's speed and pace. His attacks were faster and sharper. The Warden yelped every time she dodged, moving her head and arms away from the reach of Zhao's blades. She avoided dozens of strikes, slowly getting dizzy from so much movement.

"Oh god! Zhao...S-Slow down, damn it!"

Zhao didn't respond, he picked up his speed as he heard Emora's yelp when he made contact with her shoulder.

"You're not fast enough!"

The Aramusha slashed his right katana to the side, Emora back-stepping, but not far enough. Her blood flailed into the air as the blade made contact with her cheek, cutting her face.

"AGH—Tsk!"

The Warden skipped to the side, wiping her cheek of blood using her thumb. She narrowed her gaze, preparing her legs.

"Fine. You asked for this!"

The two Heroes charged at each other. Zhao jumped into the air, his dual katana raised. Emora slid down, going straight under the Aramusha. As Zhao landed, he turned to see the Warden's foot heading straight to his face.

"GUUH!"

Saliva streaked from the Samurai's mouth as Emora kicked him straight in the jaw, sending the Aramusha into the air momentarily, and sliding back into the ground on his side. He stood back up quickly, growling quietly.

Emora pranced around, her breathing steady. She twirled the two chains around, her gaze set firmly on Zhao. The two Heroes both let out battle-cries as they ran at one another. The blonde Warden slid to the side, and rushed forward, attempting to charge into Zhao's side. The Aramusha was faster as he jumped aside, dodging the charge. He laughed as he cut straight down Emora's back, a clean red slash marking its place on the Warden's body.

"AHH!"

Emora staggered forward, the back of her already half-torn off shirt growing red and ripped. She turned around as fast as she could, unable to dodge the second strike that hit her in the ribs. She squealed out with a sharp pain, whipping her fist in an arc, striking Zhao in the eye. He let out a short grunt as he staggered to the side, blinding repeatedly.

The Warden withstood her bleeding and heavy pain, she rushed forward, whipping her left chain up into the Aramusha's stomach. Zhao felt a short, but blunt pain on his gut as the chain made contact. Emora used the right chain to whip it around the Samurai's neck. She dropped the other chain, grabbing the end of the second. She pulled back, attempting to strangle and knock out the Aramusha from lack of oxygen.

Zhao, panicking, dropped his two swords. He reached up for the metal chain, grabbing ahold of it and fighting the Warden. Daigo watched with clutched fists, watching as the two Heroes struggled and squirmed, straggling around the rooftop, grunting and shouting.

"D-Don't fight this, Zhao!" Emora urged.

"I won't let you finish me like this!" Zhao spat through grit teeth. He raised his hand into the air, clutched his fist, and cracked it back using all of his strength. His elbow jabbed into Emora's soft gut underneath her ribs, striking her in the liver.

"GLLAAAAGH!"

Emora let go of the chain and fell onto one knee, holding her own body in agony. She spat out a wad of blood, looking up at the Aramusha.

"THIS ENDS NOW!"

Zhao had his two swords in his hands. One of them raised to behead the Warden. Emora let out a cry of fear as she jumped to the side, dodging to fatal strike. She swung her leg at the Aramusha's ankles, sweeping his legs, and making him trip. Zhao fell onto his side, catching himself with his arm. He clenched his teeth with effort as Emora grabbed him by the throat and raised her fist. The Samurai fell onto the ground with a broken nose shortly after.

"Ha..Ha...Hah..." Emora panted. She stood up, looking down at Zhao. She looked to her right and picked up one of Zhao's swords, which he had dropped during the fall. The Aramusha held onto one of them, his face streamed with his blood.

"You pack quite the punch..."

Emora didn't respond, continuing to look at him from above. She stood with one katana in her hand, and a chain in the other.

Zhao wiped his nose and winced lightly at the pain he felt. He took a few seconds to regain his bearings, and make a plan of attack. He gripped his sword as he rolled back up onto his feet. With a sudden burst of speed, he threw two conjoined kicks at the Warden. Emora backstepped away from both, watching as the Zhao rushed forward, his katana to his side.

"HAAAH!"

"TGH!"

Both Heroes clashed, their katanas sparking at the point of their collision. Emora raised her blade, attempting to break the Aramusha's guard. Zhao was more experienced with the katana, giving him the advantage. He quickly cut downwards, gouging the Warden's leg. He followed up with a second strike, slashing upwards onto Emora's chest. He backed up momentarily before rushing in, his blade pointed at the Knight's heart.

"AHH!"

Emora stepped to the side, the blade barely missing her breast. She plunged her fist into Zhao's gut, her blow worsened by the fact that the chain was wrapped around her fist, creating a make-shift gauntlet.

"GAAAAUUUHHH!" Zhao gut out, saliva splattering onto the ground. Daigo winced and looked away, remembering the feeling of the Warden's powerful blows.

Emora had little to no mercy, performing a deadly combo on the Aramusha. She made a deep upwards cut on Zhao's leg, then made a clean laceration across his chest, cutting through his robes. She spun around, using her momentum to cut deep into his stomach. She moved a bit to the side, knee-capping the Samurai harshly.

"AUUGHHH—TUUH!" Zhao gut out, his voice weak.

Emora let out a yell as she plunged the katana into Zhao's side, cutting deeper and deeper into his ribs. She watched as blood spilled onto the floor, her eyes wide with shock. She ripped the blade out inwards. Using a Knight technique on a Samurai weapon, she grabbed onto the blade of the Katana with her free hand, and cracked the sword into Zhao's face.

With a loud cry, a splatter of blood, and a grunt from Emora, Zhao staggered back, his jaw lined with a deep slash, and his mouth leaking with blood.

"Guh...Agh..."

Zhao looked down at his body, his clothes now torn and ripped, and his body now bleeding. He looked at the Warden who stood before him, holding his own weapon.

"I will not be killed by my own blade..."

Emora put her hand out.

"Zhao, stop. I don't want to continue. You'll die at this pace!"

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF EXCEPT MYSELF!"

Zhao rushed forward, Emora not knowing what to expect. He leaped into high into the air, his legs curled up. The blonde Knight's eyes widened as the Aramusha thrust his legs out, striking Emora with a powerful dropkick.

"AA—AHHH!"

The Warden fell onto her back, quickly rolling over to her side in order to stand up. She watched as Zhao rushed at her, his katana positioned to strike her. She used her arms to lift her body up into the air, as well as her left leg. She thrust her right leg into the air, striking Zhao straight in the center of his chest. He gut out with spit, his stamina being drained. He pushed through it, grabbing Emora's foot and pulling on her leg.

"W-WOAH!"

Emora felt herself being pulled, by Zhao. The Aramusha raised his katana, bringing it down on Emora's knee with all of his strength. Emora's boots, being made of thick leather, absorbed most of the cut, but the Samurai's blade still managed to dig through the Warden's leg.

"GUH! Get off!"

Emora twisted her body, lifting her leg up further. She struck Zhao in the jaw once, stunning him. She brought her other leg around, striking him with her heel straight on the side of his mouth. The Warden flipped back onto her feet. She leaped onto the air and kneecapped the Aramusha right on the center of his face.

"GAHH!"

She came down with a devastating punch to Zhao's temple, the wrapped chain amplifying the strike. With a horrible yell, he drove his fist into Emora's face. His eyes were full of rage, his entire body strained with effort. He grabbed onto Emora's wrist and tightened the grip on it. The Warden yelped out as she dropped his katana and stumbled back. Zhao picked up his second blade and rushed forward. He zipped in front of the Warden, faked his strike, and instead launched his foot straight into her stomach.

"GUH!"

Emora slid back, her teeth clenched tightly. She whipped hair out of her face as she shuffled forward, her fists raised. Zhao met up with the Warden halfway, lifting his leg up for a kick, Emora doing the same. Their legs collided, bringing out grunts from both of the Heroes. Zhao brought his swords down angrily, Emora going underneath their reach and slipping her arm through Zhao's guard. She cracked her backhand into Zhao's face, a bit of blood flailing out from the blow. Zhao countered by elbowing the Warden in the stomach, bringing out a loud yelp from the blonde Knight.

"HHAA!"

"HAH?!

Zhao landed a swift cut on the Warden's arm. She let out a blood curdling cry as she staggered back, holding her left arm with her right hand. Blood streaked down her entire arm, trickling down the length of all of it, and dripping off of the tips of her fingers.

"This fight is nearing its end."

"No, Zhao!"

The Aramusha rushed forward, thrusting his sword at the Warden's stomach. Emora moved to the side in order to avoid the attack, but gasped once the Aramusha feinted the strike and raised his other blade. In response to danger, Emora put her other arm in the way, but went wide-eyed as Zhao's blade dug into her arm and threatened to cut it clean off. The chain wrapped around her arm, acting as her gauntlet, saved it.

"W-What am I doing—AHHH!"

Zhao followed through, cutting past Emora's forearm, making contact with her tendons, and slicing a bit of her right breast. Emora looked at the deep cut in both of her arms. One of them below her shoulder on her left arm, bloodying the whole thing. The other at her forearm on her right arm, an attack that possibly made contact with bone.

The Warden was pulled out her panic trance by a deep slash to her torso. Zhao's blade going straight in between her breasts, but still cutting into cleavage. Blood sprayed out from Emora's body, Zhao closing his eyes and retreating. The Warden's shirt was cut in half, and began to slide down onto her shoulders. As Emora fell onto her knees, she was left topless. Only her bra covering her breasts remained, one of the straps on her shoulder already broken.

Zhao narrowed his eyes.

"It's over."

The Aramusha rushed forward, Emora scrambling to her full height. She watched as Zhao slashed her stomach twice, shot his blade upwards, cutting her arm again, and then brought it down on her neck bones. His two blades worked in unison to annihilate the Warden's body. Emora cried out in agony, turning around in an attempt to flee.

"You've only made it worse!"

Zhao cut straight into the Warden's ribs, then slashed across her back. He plunged his blade into her waist, shoving it deeper and deeper. Blood rushed into Emora's throat, splashing and squirting from her mouth. The Aramusha cut down Emora's back a final time, cutting through her bra's back strap. He sheathed one of his swords and grabbed onto the Knight's arm, turning her around. He planted his finger onto her heart and thrust his fist into her chest, performing a one-inch-punch.

Blood blasted out from Emora's mouth as she jerked back, her entire top half slashed and lacerated into a bloody mess lined and streaked with blood. Her face was cut, her mouth seeping with blood, her eyes spilling tears.

"HHAAH!"

Zhao dropped his other sword and delivered two powerful punches to the Warden's face, one with each hand. He gut-punched her, forcing more blood from her mouth and onto the floor. Finally, he upper-cut her, smashing his knuckles into her jaw.

"Owari-Da."

Emora stood, her body teetering. A wide-eyed Daigo stood on the side, his arms crossed, and a wide grin on his face. His eyes calmed, and his grin turned to a satisfied smirk.

"Wow."

Zhao bowed to the Warden, who was slowly beginning to fall forward. Emora fell onto her knees first, and then moaned as she collapsed onto all fours. With squeezed eyes and a horribly heart-aching moan, blood spilled from her mouth as she coughed out with agony and misery.

"Yes...Yes, this is what I wanted to see!" Daigo laughed, clapping his hands.

Zhao stood silent, looking at the Warden with pity. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"She fought well."

Daigo stepped forward, crackling his knuckles.

"The worst hasn't even come yet. I'm going to give her a beating far worse than this."

A malicious, almost evil grin fell upon the Emperor's face.

"I'm going to beat her into a pulp."

Zhao slowly nodded his head, his face blank. He slowly walked over the half-dead Warden, his eyes full of sympathy. He got up behind her and picked her up by the arms. He held her tightly, forcing Emora to stand.

The blonde Knight's breathing was quiet and slow. She looked at Daigo, her eyes dim.

"D...Do...D..."

"I'm afraid I can't hear you, you bloody Knight." Daigo smirked.

"Don...D-Don't..."

Emora slowly craned her neck back and forth, shaking her head ever so slightly. Her blonde fringe draped over her eyes and reached down to her nose, her side-bangs messily covered her ears and capsuled her young, attractive face.

"My, my...You are a pretty one. Get past all the blood, dirt, and grime, and I bet you're quite the beautiful young woman. Unfortunately...You got yourself into this. How do you feel, Emora? You're on the verge of death; all because you came here to try and save two people who you _knew_ were out to kill you."

Emora didn't respond. She hung her head low, her breathing getting quieter.

"Take that band off of her hair."

Zhao nodded. He grabbed onto Emora's hairband and untied it. He threw it to the side and let the Warden's long blonde hair blow freely.

On top of the Manor's highest rooftop, standing in the night, Emora and Daigo stood looking at one another, their hair waving in the wind, one of their stances weak and exhausted, the other strong and proud.

Daigo grabbed onto Emora's chin, making her look up at him.

"I just want to let you know how much I'm going to enjoy this."

Emora's eyes were twinkling with the moonlight.

"D-Do your...Worst..."

Daigo angered immediately.

"You came to save me. I respect that. You're such a pure-hearted bitch, Emora."

The Orochi put his head down and laughed. He looked back up at the Warden with eyes of hate.

"Today is the day your golden heart ceases to beat."

With a loud grunt, Daigo began to pummel the Warden with strong punches, Zhao leaning back, making sure to not get hit by the Warden's head. He stood, holding her tightly, locked in place by the arms. His vice grip tight and firm. He shuddered at the feeling of Emora's warm blood staining his robes and arms. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

" _I apologize...Emora. Maybe it wasn't supposed to end this way."_

"HA! HA! HUAH! KAAH!"

Daigo enthusiastically jabbed, punched, clocked, decked, and struck the Warden everywhere on her body. He went back and forth on her face, his right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook, right, left, right left, right, left. With every single punch, Emora's head cocked and snapped to the side, blood shooting out of her mouth.

Daigo plunged his fist into her stomach, causing Emora to let out a loud moan of pain. Blood blasted out of her mouth as she slumped over, hanging her head low and coughing up more blood.

"HAH! Yes, I love it when you do that! Do it again! Do it again!" He laughed as he punched her again and again. Emora's stomach and gut were beginning to go numb. She felt the emptying feeling of Daigo's fist digging into her body with extreme force. Her throat regurgitating blood, causing it to enter her mouth and spill out in an eruption of pure red.

Daigo stepped back and kicked the Warden in her ribs. He did it again and again, then went back to punching her. He grabbed her head and smashed into it with his own, head-butting the already dazed and weak Warden. He picked up his pace, angrily beating the Warden. With every hit, an angry grunt came with it. Emora only moaned and yelped with every hit. She took it all, her eyes only half open, her breathing empty and struggled.

"AAHHAAAAAHHHHH!"

With a powerful punch to the stomach, Daigo ended his rampage. Emora let out a loud cry as blood sprayed into the air from her mouth. She closed her eyes and hung her head again, her body beaten, bruised, cut, and bleeding. Daigo stepped back, trying to catch his breath. He eyed the Warden, searching for signs of life.

"Let her go..." Daigo exhaled.

Zhao nodded a single time. He let go of Emora and stepped back. Both of the Samurai watched as the Warden's bra slipped off of one of her breasts as she collapsed to the ground. Lying on her stomach, her head flat on the ground, her hair spilling everywhere, and her blood creating small pools around her body, Emora lay still, completely motionless.

Daigo and Zhao both stood in silence. It was the Emperor who broke the silence with his laugh.

"It's all over. She's dead. She's gone, she's dead! Oh...Oh yes. I can finally die peacefully! Zhao, can you believe it?"

The Aramusha couldn't stop looking at the Warden's body. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She was unarmed, yet she still managed to bloody me up and hurt me substantially. I failed to realize that it was not my honor that was at stake, but hers." Zhao responded.

He looked up at Daigo, his gaze stern.

"It wasn't fair to her. I don't see this is a victory. Perhaps you do, but...I do not. I was blinded by the loss of Kiyoshi. Now that I'm calm, and the storm has settled...I've realized the mess that the storm has left behind. A pure-hearted, honorable, wonderfully skilled fighter and a proud Knight...Killed by our rage and stubbornness.

Just then, the two Samurai felt the ground begin to crack. The floor beneath them was made of heavy stone, but the supports below were wooden. As Daigo and Zhao turned to see that the smoke in the area was growing heavy, they exchanged worried looks as the ground beneath them continued to crack.

"Zhao, this is it!" Daigo laughed. He turned to the edge of the rooftop, prepared to jump.

The Aramusha stood still, glaring at his Emperor.

He watched as the stone beneath him began to crumble. The front horn of the ceiling fell to the fire. A wave of heat erupted from underneath as the inferno burned the wooden support beams and poked at the stone ceiling.

Daigo stepped forward, smiling as he leaned off the ledge, but he was brought to a sudden stop as Zhao grabbed onto him, his eyes covered by his hat's shadow.

"Zhao?! What're you doing?!" The Orochi yelled as he looked behind him.

Zhao looked up at Daigo, his eyes shining. "This isn't over just yet."

"You fool! Do you want to die too!? That's fine by me! Let's go, together!"

Daigo tried to pull, but Zhao didn't budge. The Aramusha held onto him tightly, not daring to let to.

"Not just yet."

"N-Nandato?!"

Zhao pulled Daigo back and threw him to the floor, causing the Orochi to fall onto his back. He rushed back and grabbed onto Emora's limp body, letting out a yell of determination as he lifted it up and placed it above his own. He felt as he became weightless, and the ceiling was brought down by the fire.

Huge clouds of rock dust and ash covered the area as the Heroes all slammed onto the floor, colossal pieces of wood falling all around them, as well as huge chunks of rock from the rooftop.

The floor beneath them also threatened to collapse, but not immediately. The sky was no longer visible with all the falling debris that was falling. The fire was everywhere, grabbing onto and igniting everything it touched.

Zhao lay flat on the floor, his eyes shut tightly. He let out a loud grunt as he threw Emora's body off of his own. He sat up, looking up at the ceiling. He leaped out of the way of a huge chunk of solid stone. It exploded and sent more dust into the area. He stood up and looked ahead, spotting Daigo dashing down a flight of stairs, down to the second floor of the Manor.

"Daigo!" Zhao yelled.

The Orochi paused and looked up. His eyes sparked with fury as he spotted the Aramusha.

"This is over for you!"

Daigo ran down the steps, turning to run towards the grand staircase that led to the main base floor, which was attached to the main corridor that led to the front exit of the Manor. His heart nearly stopped as he halted right before the exit to the large chamber he was dropped into.

"N-No...What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"D-Daigo!" Cinder yelled angrily.

"Y-You...You bastard!" Airi shouted.

" _Huh?! Who...W-Was that...No...What the hell is she doing here?!"_

Her fingers twitched, her eyelashes flickered, her breathing paused and continued. She blinked her eyes open. She could see the red rug that covered the manor. She closed them again, falling back into darkness. No...That's not right. She blinked them open a second time; she saw wooden stairs and fire to her right. She closed them, feeling too tired. But that voice...It was hers.

It was hers.

Emora opened her eyes, releasing a cry of fear. She looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her entire body ached, her head spun, she felt uncomfortable. She felt herself stop moving as she fell onto the floor. The Warden placed her arms underneath her as she lifted herself off of the ground. She turned around to see Zhao standing before her, a fiery set of stairs burning down behind him.

She gasped with wide eyes as Zhao ran towards her, everything behind him burning down and exploding in clouds of ash and hot embers. He ran at her and picked her up, not daring to let her go.

" _Zhao..."_

Airi turned to see the two Heroes rushing towards the exit to the chamber. Her heart skipped once she saw Zhao carrying Emora over his shoulder, his hat lost to the fire, long black hair waving behind him. Deep brown eyes narrowed with concentration and willpower. His teeth grit with effort.

"E-Emora?!"

Daigo turned to see the Aramusha drop the Warden near Cinder and Airi.

"ZHAO?!"

Cinder took one look at Emora and closed his eyes tightly. He immediately thought of Daigo, and turned to him, his silver eyes filled with a deep rage.

"DAAAIIGGOOOO!"

The Commander rushed forward, Daigo charging back.

Airi dropped her staff and rushed to Emora, her eyes filled with tears.

"Emora! Oh my gosh, Emora!"

The Warden sunk into Airi's chest. The Nobushi held onto her tightly, rubbing her cut gently, being careful of the many cuts.

"Emora...Y-Your body..."

The Warden winced in pain as she looked up.

"Y-Yeah...I know."

The Knight looked atrocious. Her stomach was covered in deep cuts that were all oozing with blood. Her gut area bruised and tender from abuse. Her left arm gouged with a deep slash, all of it covered by streams of blood. Her right arm was dirty and strained, the forearm bleeding from a deep wound from an accidental block. Her breasts were covered by a dirty bra that hung onto her chest from one shoulder strap, staying on only because of sweat. Her back was also cut with deep slashes, her face bruised and bleeding, blood leaking from her nose and mouth.

"E-Emora..." Airi whispered, her crying silent, but noticeable.

"A-Airi...I'll...I'll be okay..." Emora reassured quietly, her voice weak.

The Nobushi looked up at Zhao and gasped, the Aramusha looking back with solemn eyes.

"W-Why...What're you doing here?!" She cried.

"I've realized the mistake I've made. I'm sorry for what I did to her...I'm a fool. Just...Just like my brother." He said, his tone dull.

Airi's heart stung a bit as she remembered Kiyoshi.

"T-This is what happened with Kiyoshi. He...He realized his mistake...What he had done, or was doing. Zhao...I..."

"Do not worry, Hakushi."

Zhao looked to Emora, who was looking at him with weak eyes.

"She'll deliver what I deserve."

Emora slowly got onto her feet with the help of Airi. She looked around, realizing that the fire was still burning everything in sight.

"Z-Zhao...Thank you..."

"No, thank you. Our fight was not honorable, and I regret that. You're a great fighter, Emora. Please...I still wish to see what you can show to me." The Aramusha bowed.

"NO! No way! Emora, tell him to shut up!" Airi cried.

Emora looked at Zhao intently. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"This is what you want. I'll deliver."

Suddenly, a loud cry could be heard not too far away. The three Heroes turned to see Daigo throw Cinder to the side, a wide grin on his face.

"What a sad excuse for a Warden."

Daigo plunged is leg into Cinder's ribcage as he lay on the ground. The Commander let out a short grunt as he sprawled out on the ground. The Orochi turned to look at Airi, Emora, and Zhao.

"Airi..."

"You don't need to tell me anything!" Airi yelled out. She twirled her staff around and got into position.

"It's about time I put an end to the person I hate most in this world!" She yelled out. Airi rushed forward, Daigo stepping back, his expression filled with rage.

Zhao narrowed his eyes. He threw Emora a katana and got into position.

"I plan to die here, Warden. Will you bring me the pleasure of death?"

"I'm afraid I don't plan to do that. Surrender, Zhao...And maybe we can live to fight another day."

The two Heroes charged at one another, clashing blades and exchanging melee blows that were either missed or countered. They fought alongside Airi and Daigo, who both fought at a fast, unrelenting pace.

Zhao deflected Emora's blade, he turned around threatening to stab her in the stomach by thrusting his blade underneath his arm. She stepped out of the way at the last moment and slashed the back of Zhao's thigh, causing him to stagger forward. She managed to cut down his back and kick him forward.

"Gah! Tch—That's it! You've changed!" Zhao grunted.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm now determined to get you of here!" Emora said firmly.

"I'm afraid that's up to the blade to decide!"

The two began to clash blades again. They both countered and parried one another repeatedly, grunting out when a blade made contact. A drop of sweat leaked into Zhao's eye, distracting him, and giving Emora chance to push his blade back and cut him across his chest. She launched her leg into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. She decked the back of his head with the katana's pommel, forcing the Aramusha onto all fours.

"AH!"

Zhao stopped an incoming kick as he grabbed onto Emora's leg halfway. He swept it away, the Warden threatening to stumble over and fall. With a bit of risky footwork, Emora smashed her heel into Zhao's face, performing a grounded back-kick. The Aramusha fell onto his back and scrambled to stand back up. He got up onto one knee, grinning as he wiped blood off of his face.

"Even when you're wounded...Weak...Exhausted...and half naked...You're still fighting..." Zhao laughed.

Emora couldn't help but chuckle. She looked at Zhao with teary eyes, wanting more than ever to save him, and perhaps spar with him some other day.

Daigo ducked underneath Airi's staff and struck her straight in the stomach. He grabbed onto her arms and cocked them back, at the same time kicking the Nobushi's kneecap. She fell onto one knee with a yelp, Daigo throwing her staff to the side.

"Hakushi...What a shame you have to die like this."

"Tsk...No! NO!"

Daigo grabbed onto Airi's head, prepared to snap her neck with a swift motion.

"EMORAAA!" Airi cried out, the name tearing through her throat as she yelled it out.

"Huh?!"

Emora turned to look at the grinning Emperor. She put her hand out instinctively, her face full of horror.

"Daigo, don't! Please don't—"

Blood shot out of the Warden's mouth as she felt a sword go through her stomach. She turned and looked up at Zhao, her eyes releasing tears of both pain and fear.

"Z-Zhao..." Emora moaned.

The Aramusha slid the sword out of Emora's stomach, letting her fall onto her knees. The Warden held onto her stomach, her eyes wide, her mouth open and leaking with blood.

"Yes, Zhao! You've done it! Now..." Daigo turned to Airi. "To kill you."

"EMORA, NO!" Airi cried.

"It's over for you, HAKUSHI! HA—AUUGH!"

"Get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Airi fell onto the floor in panic as she looked up, Cinder standing over her, Daigo standing back up from his shoulder charge.

"C-Cinder?!" Airi cried.

"Stay behind me, don't fucking move!" Cinder ordered, Airi feeling the thunder in his voice, nodded quietly. Daigo laughed as the Warden stood before him, his shirtless top half bleeding from cuts made by the Nobushi's staff.

Cinder turned to see Emora on her knees, her hands pressed against her bleeding stomach. Zhao had his sword raised, his head down, ready to finish the Warden off.

"I'm sorry, Emora."

"Zhao...P-Please..."

"OWARI-DA!"

Zhao raised his sword into the air.

"YESS!" Daigo yelled.

"EMORA! NOO!" Airi cried out.

"NO—EMORA, CATCH!" Cinder thundered.

The Commander, using all of his strength, threw his longsword at the two Heroes. His voice sparked into Emora's ears. As she looked up at the longsword, her eyes heart jump-started with adrenaline.

"HAAA!"

Zhao brought down his blade.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"ZHAO!"

"HOLY FUCK!"

A loud metallic clang erupted through the area as Emora blocked the strike. She held the longsword over her head with one hand, looking up at Zhao with golden eyes of unwavering strength.

"Owari-Da, my ass."

Emora pushed Zhao's blade back swiftly, the Aramusha sent staggering back. Feeling the familiar sensation, the hefty weight, its perfect figure, Emora held onto the longsword, a small smirk on her face.

"Here goes! Zhao, this is it! This is all I have!"

She rushed forward, swinging the longsword with all of her strength. The blade crashed through Zhao's guard, cutting deeply across his chest.

"GAAH?!"

Emora poured on. She slashed him twice across the chest, and then charged into him with a shoulder charge. She twirled around and brought the blade down heavily on Zhao's torso. She swung it upwards, cutting his ribcage, then brought it back around and dug it into his arm. She pulled on it, causing Zhao's body to twist and turn towards her.

"HYAAH!"

Emora held the sword backwards as she struck Zhao with the hilt, using the sword like a club. She came back around and swung it sideways, digging it into the Aramusha's kneecap. He fell onto one knee with a sharp cry. Emora kicked him in the teeth, causing him to fall on his back. She raised her sword, and with a mighty yell, she brought the blade down.

Zhao rolled out of the way and performed a spinning kick. Emora swiftly stepped back, dodging the kick. She went back in, Zhao doing the same. The two clashed blades, Emora's blade having much more weight still cut through and pierced the Aramusha's shoulder. The Warden catapulted her fist into Zhao's gut, striking his spleen.

"GHAAHAAGHH!" He gut out, blood spilling onto the floor as it flew from his mouth.

Emora bashed Zhao on his temple using the pommel of the sword, then struck his cheekbone with a strong right hook, and finally kicked him back, hitting him right in the groin. Zhao stumbled back, panting out of pure exhaustion and pain. He watched as Emora rushed up to him, crouched down low, narrowed her eyes, strained her entire arm, dug her foot into the ground, and charged at him with a mighty yell.

"TE SECABO!"

Zhao felt as his stamina was completely shattered. Spit flew from his mouth, and soon after blood as Emora plunged her longsword into the side Aramusha's stomach.

"KUUA—UUUHHHAAHH!" Zhao gut out, his blood flailing from his mouth and leaking onto the ground from his stomach.

"N-Nani!? S-She pummeled him!?" Daigo shrieked, his voice screeching through the air.

"YES! EMORA, YOU'RE AMAZING!" Airi cried, throwing her fist into the air.

"That's right! And now it's your damn turn!"

Cinder launched himself at Daigo, knocking him to the ground. The Commander began to destroy the Orochi's face with strong repeated punches, the two male Heroes shouting and grunting angrily at each other.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Cinder yelled.

"Don't get cocky, Knight!" Daigo shouted back.

Cinder gasped aloud as his fist fell straight into the Emperor's palm, his tight grip rendering it useless. Daigo launched his kneecap into the Commander's side, sending him off to the side. Both of them rushed at each other, their forearms clacked into one another, both of them pushing against each other, their teeth clenched with struggle and strain.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off below the second floor, shaking the structure entirely. Outside, the civilians were using gunpowder barrels to accelerate the destruction of the Manor. The ceiling began to crumple, ash, embers, and debris rained down from above, covering all of the Heroes in a thick layer of dust.

Emora turned to look at her allies and Daigo, her Warden instincts kicking into action. She turned to Zhao, who was on the ground below her, a small smile on his face.

"T-This...This is what I wanted to see from you, Emora...Sa..."

The Warden put her hand out, her face desperate.

"Zhao...We have to get out of here! I...I didn't hit any vitals, I—"

"W-Why...Why didn't you kill me? I should've died by your hand. Was Kiyoshi's sacrifice in vain? Was he wrong? Are you just going to let me win?" Zhao yelled out, getting up onto one knee.

"AHH!" Airi cried out, pieces of burning wood and stone falling all around her and digging into the already cracking floor.

Emora's heart skipped a few beats as she rushed forward, grabbing ahold of Daigo and Cinder, and pulling them apart. Holding both of them at the same time, one in each arm, she threw them both out of the chamber, sending them tumbling out into the hallway. The two looked back at the blonde-Warden, their expressions shocked.

"This place is going to burn to the ground! If we don't get out of here right now, we'll all go down with it!" Emora thundered, her voice powerful and full of authority.

Airi grabbed onto Emora from behind, digging her face into the back of the Warden's neck, nuzzling her gently.

"Emora...Come on! We're leaving here together!" She cried into her ear.

"AH—Okay, okay! You go on ahead, I...I need to get Zhao out of here too!" Emora said with a smile, she grabbed onto Airi's hands and rubbed them, feeling that soft feeling she had grown to love. The Warden gave the Nobushi a single nod, Hakushi returning it happily.

The floor beneath them began to crumble, threatening to do the same as the ceiling did mere minutes ago. Emora watched as Airi and Cinder stood outside of the chamber, Daigo crouching down, trying to catch his breath.

Emora turned around, spotting Zhao crouching down, coughing and wheezing. He looked around, the fire closing in on him. The rug was in flames, the wooden floor below it also flaring brightly. The third floor above him shattered and cracked, more gunpowder explosions detonating down below in the base floor. Emora turned around, her expression alarmed and worried.

"ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE THE GRAND STAIRCASE DOWN TO THE FIRST FLOOR, AND GET OUT THROUGH THE MAIN ENTRANCE!"

"I'm not leaving you here, Emora!" Airi cried out, stepping forward, before being stopped by a large support beam that fell in front of her.

Cinder grabbed onto Cinder, lifting him up by the collar.

"I swear...You're not getting out of here alive!"

"AHH!"

The Commander savagely spun the Orochi around and flung him down the staircase, Daigo grunting and yelling out in pain as he tumbled and crashed down the staircase. At the bottom, he slowly got up onto all fours, his entire body shaking. Cinder angrily rushed after him, Airi crying out for him to wait.

Emora grabbed onto Zhao's arm and began to pull with all of her strength.

"We're getting out of here, come on! There's no fucking way I'm letting you die! I...I failed to save Kiyoshi..."

Zhao's eyes widened as he looked up at Emora, her eyes shimmering with nothing but determination.

"I...I WON'T LET THE SAME HAPPEN TO YOU!"

Emora let out a loud yell as she picked up Zhao, three solid pieces of stone falling behind the Warden as she did so. She turned around, looking back at Airi.

"GO! DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Hakushi shook her head, opening her mouth to speak.

Emora wasn't going to hear any of it.

"GO! YOU'RE NOT DYING HERE! AIRI, GO! NOW! FUCKING MOVE!"

"Don't yell at me—"

"GO! THAT'S A FUCKING ORDER, HAKUSHI!"

Airi felt her heart fall to her stomach. With tears in her eyes, she turned to run, sprinting down the stairs to see Daigo and Cinder at each other's throats again.

Emora yelped out as she looked above her, the sky was visible through all the smoke and dust. As she ran forward the third floor collapsed more and more. Heavy and large pieces of debris fell in front and behind the Warden. She attempted to jump over them, but with additional weight from the Samurai Aramusha, and her own exhaustion and physical weakness in her current state, Emora fell to the ground, Zhao grunting out as he rolled forward, landing on all fours.

The Aramusha steadily got back onto his feet, his legs trembling as he did so. He turned around, the exit to the chamber right behind him, the staircase following after. He craned his neck to look back at Emora, who was on the ground, trying to stand back up.

"Warden!" He yelled out.

Emora cocked her head upwards, beads of sweat dripping down her face and dripping from her nose and jaw. She got up onto one knee, her mouth widening and narrowing with her panting.

"Z-Zhao?" She moaned, straining her arm in order to lift herself back up.

"Just like my brother did, I would like to thank you. You've shown me that there is a warrior out there that can fight just as well as they care for their allies. Your skill in battle is beyond of any other enemy I've ever faced! With a heart of gold, nerves of steel, and an infinite amount of perseverance, I doubt anyone who dares stand in your way will ever live to regret it!" Zhao said with a laugh.

"My enemies are only those who threaten me or those I care about! Those who stand for a cause they themselves don't even support can still be spared and changed! You don't actually support Daigo, I can tell! You're doing it for the money so you can try and sustain yourself and Kiyoshi in your independent lives! It's part of being a rogue Ronin!" Emora yelled, her hand out.

"I'm not going to kill you! I'm...I'm trying to..."

The Warden moaned and gasped out with despair as she stood back up, her body shaking with exhaustion. Her muscles ached, her skin felt numb in the heat of the fire below her. The flames touched onto her pants and lit them on fire. She rushed forward, her hands clutching the burning cloth and ripping it off of her legs.

"Emora! LOOK OUT!" Zhao roared, his neck craned up, his eyes wide with horror.

The Warden looked up to see a medium sized piece of stone falling right on top of her from above. She watched as the third floor's weight crumbled onto the second floor, the fiery wood now giving way to any more weight on it. The stone was coming in too fast. Emora shot to the side, trying to dodge the chunk of debris.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!'

The Warden's horrible shriek could be heard throughout the entire Manor. Airi turned to look up at the staircase in horror, Cinder and Daigo pausing their fight to turn and look at the inferno above them.

The Warden fell to the side, the stone falling and cracking into the wooden floor. She opened her eyes and stared at her left arm, which was now bleeding heavily. The pain was stabbing, horrid...Intense and raging. She used her other arm to hold it tightly, Emora's jaw stiff as she clutched her teeth in pain, spit sputtering from her out as she released a deep seethe of pain.

"G...Gh...Kcha...Auh—Oh..."

Emora turned to Zhao, his expression shocked and frozen.

The Aramusha gasped as he felt the floor beneath him become unbalanced. He fell over and fell on his side, his yelling loud and full of fear.

"ZHAO! NO!"

The Warden boosted forward, watching as Zhao fell through a sinkhole in the floor, embers exploding outward from the crackling wood. Emora threw herself forward, her hand reaching out for the Aramusha.

"AH! Huh—WAH?! E-Emora?! What're you doing!?"

The Warden held onto the Aramusha's hand tightly. Her fingers ached and stung, her palm growing sweaty with fear and anxiety. She tried to move her left arm, but as she tried to do so, the pain roaring within it intensified. She cried out in pain, her grip loosening on Zhao.

"I'm not letting you fall! I swear!"

"E-Emora...Your arm! Y-You can't move it! It's...It's..."

"I don't care if it's broken, damn it!"

Emora forced herself through the pain in her arm as she reached down and strained her forearm, her hand latching onto Zhao. The Aramusha felt the Warden's warm blood rush onto his arm as she began to pull.

" _Emora...You have to stop! I...I've met my fate! This is where I die, and you cannot stop destiny! Perhaps it is possible to change it...But once something is decided, it follows through without failure! If I am to be an exception to that rule...Then so be it! But it will come at a cost! Your arm...It will be useless!"_

Emora let out a bloodcurdling scream as she pulled back, the fire getting closer, pieces surrounding the hole and where the Warden crouched on began to crumble and fall into the fiery inferno of death below, where anyone to fall in would suffer a hot, painful death.

Zhao held onto the Warden's dirty, soft hand as tightly as he could. He looked below him, the fire roaring upwards, reaching for his feet. He could feel the heat of it, sweat drenched his body, his blood was dried and plastered onto his skin as dark red lines of decoration. Emora's grip was beginning to loosen as her exhaustion broke her morale, and the pain of a fractured limb came into her conscious.

"Let me go, Emora! Even if you somehow manage to lift me up out of here, how in hell will we both escape!? This manor will be a smoking heap of rubble in a few minutes; you have to get out, now!"

"D-Didn't I tell you?! I'm not letting you DIE!" Emora yelled through grit teeth. She felt as her leverage below her began to crumble. She looked down at her boots, her exposed left knee cap and right thigh, both of the areas red from the small burn they suffered. Her pants were charred and ripped open, stained with blood and torn from abuse and sharp blades. Her arm was beginning to get numb, the pain still unbearable in the upper part of it. She didn't dare to look at it, for the excessive blood and the possibility of seeing her own bone staring back at her would surely end both Zhao's and her own life due to fainting.

"Zhao! I...I want to save you! Why can't I?! Why does nothing go my way!?"

Zhao tried to reach up with his other arm, but he couldn't grab onto anything solid or anything that wasn't on fire. He felt Emora let go with her left arm, throwing it back with a loud yell. She held on with her right arm, her sweaty hand strained and exhausted. Her arm's muscles were flexed, their veins visible with all the strain the Warden was putting in.

"Emora! This has reached its climax! You're going to die with me if you don't let go! Turn around, and don't look back! You have to run!"

"NO! Zhao—I...I need to do this! I won't let go!"

The hands of the two Heroes began to slip.

"ZHAO!"

The Aramusha smiled in response.

"I'm happy to be dying this way, Emora. You've shown me something great, and I feel greatly satisfied. Good luck to you!"

"NOOO!"

The floor beneath Emora shattered, she felt herself fall forward, Zhao falling beneath her, both of them heading into the fiery abyss.

" _I'm sorry, Zhao. I couldn't save you...Or myself. I'm sorry."_

Just then, Emora felt her breathing become tight. She choked back, her throat becoming constricted, her coughing loud and sudden. Saliva flailed from her mouth as she felt something pull back on her bra's only remaining strap. She looked up to see Airi reaching down, her other hand gripping onto Emora's shoulder. The Nobushi angrily pulled back, the Warden panting as she felt herself get pulled back onto temporarily stable grounds.

"Emora! Are you okay?!" Airi cried out, hugging the Warden tightly, tears flooding her eyes, her voice full of worry and sadness.

Emora eyed the hole in the floor. She ignored the fire around her, she ignored the falling debris, she ignored the shattered floor. She closed her eyes as she envisioned Zhao falling into the inferno, his body disappearing in the flames of death. She turned to Airi, who was yelling in her face, both out of anger...And love.

"I told you to get out! Emora, you were about to die! I...I heard you scream! I could hear your yelling! Why...Why do you do this?! You couldn't save him, Emora!"

The Warden didn't respond. She only smiled at the Nobushi as she pulled her up to stand.

"My heart is filled with nothing but sadness. I failed to save both of them. They're gone...Both..."

Emora began to cry in Airi's arms. She looked up at her, her breathing rapid and uncontrollable.

"I can't do anything! They...They call us Heroes...But we aren't Heroes! What's a Hero who can't save those in danger?!" The Warden yelled.

"You've have saved people before, Emora! I'm one of them! You've saved me countless times! Emora, you are a Hero, and don't you dare doubt that! Do you hear me?!"

Emora looked into Airi's eyes; she slowly nodded as she kissed her softly, both girls exhaling deeply.

"But I'm done just yet."

Emora pulled Airi along. The two jumped out of the burning chamber and dashed down the stairs, Cinder having Daigo pinned against a wall, punching him in the gut countless times.

"Huh? Emora!"

"Your guards down!"

Daigo plunged his fist into Cinder's face. The Commander fell onto the floor, blood lining the side of his head. He stood back up, his silver eyes filled with rage. His helmet was off, likely due to the insufferable heat.

Emora and Airi looked behind them, they watched as the fire where Zhao fell spread to the main corridor, and began to destroy the staircase. All of the Heroes looked up to see the fire crawling above them, everything beginning to fall on them. Outside, the Urutora Guards, civilians, and other Heroes stood watching as the Manor began to fall on itself.

"W-Where is she?!" Alban yelled out, his body language implying that he wanted to go into the burning structure.

"Alban, stop! I...I don't know where she is, but she'll make it out, trust me!" Katsue cried, trying to calm the Highlander.

"How do you know?" He angrily turned to the young Shinobi.

Katsue stumbled over her words as she tried to respond reasonably. Her purple eyes were welled with tears of worry, causing the Highlander to ease his furious look a bit. "I...I don't know. I just know she will..."

Cindra, Apollo, Cyrus, and Elea all stood in front of them, staring at the manor's doorway with clutched fists and serious faces.

"She's...She's Emora." Katsue smiled. Alban hugging quietly and looking down at the ground, his teeth grit with worry.

" _Damn it, Emora...Where are you?"_

"H-Has anyone seen Cinder anywhere?! And...And where is Airi!?" Cindra brought up, her voice quivery.

Apollo's eyes widened as he turned to the Manor after looking at the female Commander's horrid expression. "D-Don't tell me..."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, his fists clenched tightly. "Shit..."

Emora pushed Airi ahead of her as she coughed out a bit of spit, the smoke growing denser in the corridor.

"Everyone, run! Go! We have to go, now!" She yelled.

"Then let's go!" Cinder urged.

The four Heroes began to charge through the main hallway, all of them at a full sprint. Cinder took the lead, his pace fast and powerful, Airi not too far behind. Daigo began to slow down, his exhaustion taking a toll on his body. Emora ran behind them all, making sure that none of them would fall back.

Behind the four running Heroes, the entire Manor was falling, fire flew everywhere, clouds of dust and smoke engulfed the group as they ran. As long as they went in a straight line, they could exit through the large entrance door.

"Daigo! Speed up!" Emora urged, she placed her hand on his back and pushed him along, her pace also growing slower. Behind her, debris crashed into the ground, the fire reached out for them, wanting to burn their flesh and destroy their bodies in its scorching flare.

Airi looked over her shoulder as she ran, she stopped in her tracks once she saw that Daigo and Emora were going too slow.

"Emora! Come on!"

"Airi, don't fucking turn around! KEEP GOING!"

Cinder took control of the situation as he grabbed Airi's arm and dragged her along. He pushed himself to full speed, his legs smashing into the ground, the Nobushi's boots skipping and prancing behind him. Airi reached back, her tears trailing off of her face.

"Cinder, they're not going to make it!"

"Yes they are! But I need to get us out of here! Emora can handle herself!"

Airi looked at Cinder, admiring his determined gaze as he stared at the entrance door they were nearing.

"Is she going to kill Daigo?!"

"She has too, or else the people will do it themselves!"

Cinder and Airi crashed into the doors, they winced with effort as they pushed them open, the smoke rushing out of the opening.

"There they are!" Cindra cried.

"Cinder, Airi!" Alban yelled.

The two Heroes held the doors open as they turned around to look at Daigo and Emora.

"Come on! You can make it, Emora!" Cinder yelled.

"Emora! Go faster! Please, please, let's go!" Airi sobbed.

Emora pushed her aching, sore legs. She kept on placing one foot in front of the other as she ran. Daigo panted and gasped for air, he began to stumble and trip mere meters away from the door.

"Daigo, you can't stop now! Come on, just a little more!" The blonde Warden cried out, her voice strong.

The Orochi glared at the Warden. He narrowed his eyes, his dark irises reflecting his violent side.

"Emora...W-Why are you saving me...?" Daigo panted. He fell onto all fours, the falling manor crushing everything behind him. The wall of smoke and dust gained on them.

"NO! NO, COME ON!" Emora grunted. Using her one good arm, she wrapped it around Daigo's waist, trying to pull him along.

"YOU'RE...YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS DAMNED PLACE!" Emora thundered.

Daigo stared at the Warden, his heart beating from both exhaustion and shock.

"H-How...After all I've done...After how I've beaten you...Y-You still want...To save me? You still want to spare my life!?" Daigo shrieked.

"YES! I'M SORRY DAIGO...MAYBE YOU DON'T LIKE THAT! BUT I CAN'T HELP WHO I AM! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

"NO! I deserve to die! And if you're not going to let me do so...Then you'll die with me!"

Daigo grabbed onto the Warden. He threw himself to the ground, bringing Emora with him. The two collapsed onto the floor mere feet away from the exit.

Cinder and Airi yelled out together, their voices un-hearable, being drowned out by the sound of destruction that was falling upon them. Both of them rushed back, their cries passionate and final.

"NO!"

Emora pushed Daigo off of herself and charged forward. She lunged forward, pushing Airi back with her arm, and charging into Cinder with her body. Both Heroes flew back, their grunts loud and surprised.

"W-What the!?"

"Huh?!"

Alban and Apollo rushed forward, Cinder and Airi tumbling down the stone stairs of the manor.

"Holy shit! Get them out there!" Cyrus yelled.

The people of the manor began to scream and yell as the manor threatened to crush the Heroes. Apollo and Cindra grabbed onto Cinder, who was panting uncontrollably. He was mumbling, trying to speak loudly, but being unable to do so.

Alban picked up Airi, who looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"A-Alban...She..."

"W-What?"

"She's...Still...In...T-There..."

Alban's heart stopped. As he placed Airi in Katsue's arms, he turned to look at the falling Manor, his face white.

Emora grabbed onto Daigo, she stumbled forward, her golden eyes reflecting the bright moonlight outside. She looked down at the Orochi, who was holding onto the rug with his hand, his legs dug into the floor.

"Why?! Why, Warden!? Let me go!"

"Daigo...Why are you so stubborn!?"

The Emperor looked up at Emora, his expression revealed to her. He was crying, and he was crying heavily.

"I don't want to live! I'm not fit to rule! The Dawn Empire needs a better ruler, and I'm angry that I realize that now...I...I'm angry that I'm agreeing with you! I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve to escape! This manor will be the place I die! It'll be the location of my grave!"

"I think...I think you just need guidance! Everyone deserves a second chance, Daigo! The way I see it...You were just trying your hardest to do the right thing! Just because you did it wrong doesn't mean you have to suffer for it!"

"But I...I WANT TO SUFFER!"

"NO HUMAN BEING DESERVES TO SUFFER!"

"I DO!"

"NO...NO YOU DON'T!"

Daigo fell onto the ground, Emora staggering down onto one knee. The Orochi held onto the Warden's leg, his sobbing loud and desolate.

Finally, the destruction has caught up with them. The vision of both Heroes darkened as smoke and dust engulfed them. Wood, stone, and fire would fall upon them, killing them both.

Emora released a last, final cry of power. She used both of her arms to grab onto Daigo, force him onto his feet, and push him forward with all of her remaining strength. The Orochi's heart stopped as he felt himself hurdle out through the narrow crack of the open doors, and fall outside, crashing down the staircase.

Alban and Airi ran up the staircase, catching the Orochi with shocked expressions. They looked up at the manor, watching as it collapsed entirely. Dust and smoke covered the area. The fire faded in the huge cloud that covered the area. The rest of the Heroes rushed up, some of them past the scene and in front of the Manor's door, with was now simply a pile of rubble.

Airi was at a loss for words. Her blank expression was a pain to look at. Her tear-filled eyes stared at the collapsed manor, smoke from the now dying fire rising up into the starry sky. Katsue fell to her knees in front of the crumbled door, her tears falling to the floor beneath her. Apollo and Cyrus both held onto Daigo tightly, the two of them looking at the destroyed manor, tears growing in their eyes.

Cindra embraced her crying brother. She herself began to sob as she shook her head, her jaw chattering with her cries of hurt.

Alban stared at Airi, waiting for a sort of response. The Nobushi seemed emotionless. Her tears never escaped her eyes, her mouth never changed shape, her eyes wouldn't blink, her breathing never changed pace. She walked up the steps, coming up on Katsue.

"Huh..."

Katsue looked up at Airi, her crying coming to a stop with a sudden gasp. The Shinobi rose to her feet and hugged the Nobushi.

"I...I'm so sorry, Airi...I'm so sorry..." She sobbed.

"I don't believe it...She's..." Cyrus stammered quietly.

"She's gone...Cyrus, dude...She's..." Apollo stuttered, he stumbled over his words as a small sob came up into his throat. The Centurion cried quietly as he let go of Daigo and hugged his best friend.

"It's okay dude...It's okay..." Cyrus whispered, tears dripping down his face. He held onto Apollo tightly, comforting the hurt Centurion.

"Fuck...F-Fuck! God..."

Cinder began to pummel the ground with his fists. Cindra hugged him tightly, crying deeply. The Commander grit his teeth. He placed his hand on his chest and squeezed tightly, he watched through his blurry vision as his tears fell to the stone floor beneath him.

"Emora...I...I let her...She..."

"I know...Cinder, I...I'm hurt too. We have..." Cindra couldn't finish her sentence. Nearby, Elea was wiping tears from her face. She walked up the steps, standing next to the two Commanders and behind everyone else.

"G-Guys...We...We have to try and be strong. We gotta...Y-You know...Be strong for her. We'll get through this...No matter how hard it is, right?" The crying Berserker asked.

Alban put his hand on Airi's shoulder. The emotionless Nobushi didn't even flinch.

"Elea is right. We all have to try and be strong. Airi...Please..."

Hakushi remained silent.

"D-Do...Something..."

She wouldn't move.

"Say...Something..."

Airi stared at the pile of rubble in front of her, Katsue holding her hand tightly.

"Airi..." Alban urged.

Nothing.

"Airi!"

Still nothing.

"Goddamn it—AIRI! SAY SOMETHING!" Alban yelled, all of the Heroes looking up at him. Daigo was sprawled out on the staircase. He grunted quietly as he got up onto his feet, his teeth grit as he looked at the Highlander.

First she closed her eyes, second she opened her mouth wide, third she doubled over, holding her stomach, and with a loud, spine-chilling yell. Airi fell to the ground, her loud sobs and deep gasps echoing through the area.

All of the Heroes watched as the Nobushi wept, their cries becoming quiet and suppressed in respect of hers. They all watched in silence as she cried and cried, the people and guards behind the Heroes also watching, some of them getting closer in order to get a look at the situation.

Why is our princess crying? What is wrong with Hakushi? We have won, is she not happy?

All questions that were being asked by the people. They all looked up at the manor, the fire already nullified, only its black smoke remained.

Her fist slammed into the ground, her tears poured from her face, her voice croaked from her throat. Airi's head hung low, she looked up, imagining the beautiful Warden standing in front of her. The Heroes watched as she lifted her hand into the air, reaching for the air. Their hearts shattered at the sight, their deafening silence being broken by Airi's cries.

The Nobushi suddenly ran forward. She began to pick up heavy pieces of stone and charred wood and throw them down the stairs. She angrily picked up rubble and launched it aside, trying to dig into the pile, hoping to find a sign of life. She stomped on top of the rubble, digging through it with her heart and soul, but being unable to find anything. She panted heavily as she staggered back, her arms numb, her body tired out.

The Nobushi fell onto all fours again, her cries filled with the feeling of a crushing defeat.

"E-Emora..."

Airi panted and gasped for oxygen. She inhaled sharply, her exhales shaky and long. Alban knelt down, opening his arms up to the Nobushi.

"A-Alban...She...She's gone...Emora is...She's..."

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry. Airi..."

"Alban, Emora's dead! She's dead, Alban!"

Airi crawled forward and fell into the Highlander's arms. She dug her face into his chest as her crying became muffled. He cooed and shushed the delicate Nobushi, rocking her gently. He held her in a comfortable grip, waiting for her to calm down.

"Airi...We're all so sorry. The pain we feel is unbearable...But the pain you must be feeling cannot be compared to ours. We are all sorry that you must be the one to feel such a hurtful, painful feeling." Alban said softly, the other Heroes nodding their heads.

Airi slowly pulled back, looking at the Highlander with bloated eyes. She slowly craned her neck to look at Daigo. Her pupils dilated and became small as she steadily began to twitch.

"You...This...This is all your fault! It's all your fault! She's dead because of you! Why did she save you, why?!"

Airi leaped towards the silent Orochi, her face red with a murderous rage.

"Airi, calm down! She gave her life for him! She wanted him alive! You shouldn't be the one to make her sacrifice worthless by killing him! Restrain yourself! Hold yourself back...Please Airi, you must...For Emora's sake!" Alban yelled out, grabbing onto Airi's soft little hand.

The Nobushi stopped inches before Daigo. She glared at him, tears still streaming from her eyes.

The Orochi got up onto his feet. He spread his arms out, all of the Heroes watching him.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I...I'm sorry."

Cinder cracked with anger.

"Y-You're...S-S-Sorry?!" He yelled out.

"Brother, please calm down!" Cindra cried out.

Cinder charged towards the Orochi, who didn't even get into fighting position. Elea stepped in front of the sobbing Commander, her voice gentle.

"Cinder, didn't you hear what Alban said? We...We should respect what Emora died for. Listen, I don't like him any more than you do...But...We shouldn't kill him. Not anymore..." She said calmly.

Cinder's body was shaking. He closed his eyes as he looked at Elea, her green eyes looking back at him. He said nothing as he nodded his head.

Alban rose to his full height. He held his head high, his dried tears still visible on his cheeks.

"Let's go. The people of this Province need to hold Daigo on trial, and we must inform our Legion that the Urutora Clan needs help. I know...The hit we all took today will leave a deep scar in our hearts...But we must try to live on. We'll help these people...We'll restore their city...We'll do it for them...We'll do it for the Dawn Empire..."

Alban turned to look at Airi.

"We'll do it for Emora."

The Heroes nodded their heads in agreement. Airi stepped down, Katsue still holding onto her hand. She turned to look at the Manor, her lips quivering ever so slightly.

"Emora...If you can hear me..."

The Nobushi choked back a sob.

"I love you."

As she turned around to follow the rest of her allies, she eyed Daigo, who hung his head low in Cyrus' grasp. She clutched Katsue's hand tighter, closing her eyes and remembering the feeling of the Warden's touch. The Heroes all stepped down from the stone staircase that once led up the Manor's entrance. They all looked back, hoping for a last second miracle.

Nothing came.

Alban exhaled, his heart heavy.

"Come on. We have work to do."

Airi stared back at the Manor. Her gaze was a bit blurred, bit it was fixed. She watched the smoke float and disappear into the air. The murmurs of civilians and soldiers nearby filled her ears. Her body longed for the embrace of the one she loved. Tears escaped her eyes as she stared back, her heart aching endlessly.

She blinked rapidly, watching as rubble atop the ruins of the manor fell down from the pile. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked closer. She stopped and shook her head. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, her teeth gritted together. She leaned forward and squinted, trying to look at what she had just seen.

"W-What..."

She could see it. She saw a piece of wood lift up from the ruins and fall back the other way. Her heart jump started as her eyes widened. She let out a loud cry, catching the attention of everyone else.

"Airi?! W-What's wrong—"

Alban stopped himself as he followed Airi's line of sight. He looked up the Manor's stone staircase and up at the smoking ruins. He watched as a small stone tumbled down the steps, its sound awakening the Heroes' hearts.

"No fucking way..." Apollo stammered.

The Heroes all stood side by side, Airi standing in front, her eyes wide, her mouth wide open. They all watched as a figure rose up from the ruins, rose up from the ashes. Their stance was weak and unstable, their position atop the rubble high and vague.

Her shattered body stood shaking, her legs trembling, her right arm across her body, clutching her left arm, which was limp at her side and covered in blood and dirt. Her ragged, burned, and torn pants flapped in the wind, her ash-covered, filthy bra covered her breasts, the rest of her top half lacerated and sweating.

Her beautiful golden eyes stared back, a small smile was portrayed in the small curve of her perfect lips; a thin stream of blood lined the corner of her mouth, and trickled onto her neck, which was drenched in sweat. Her perfect nose inhaled the fresh air of the night, her breathing tranquil and serene. Her gorgeous long, blonde hair flowed gently in the soft breeze.

There she stood, her allies looking up at her, their eyes wide, their hearts beating with a happiness indescribable by words.

Airi reached out, her hand trembling before her. She opened her mouth, her dark brown eyes releasing tears of pure joy. She cried out the name of the girl who stood atop the rubble, the Hero, the Knight, the Warden who she and all of her allies had grown to love.

That pure, emotional Warden with a heart of gold.

"Emora..."

* * *

 **This is...Normally where I would put the classic Ending tag and leave a last, final statement for the readers, you know, thanking them for their constant support and how much fun I had writing this fic an all. But...Not just yet. Yes, it's true we've gone through all of the current Heroes in the game...And yes...I do have a few questions to answer.**

 **That will all be answered in the Epilogue of this story! The next one will be the final chapter, and the ending of the story. As well as where I reveal more plans for my line-up of For Honor fics. So yeah...Stay tuned!**

 **(And if you made it to the end of this, please...Please leave a review!)**


	21. Chapter 21 - The End

**Here we are! The final chapter of this story, and the Epilogue and aftermath of what happened in the most recent chapter. I'll leave the thank you speech and other crap for the end. Oh, and by the way, the story is going through a** **Name and Summary Change!** **So yeah, mind that. Just for reference, this story was previously known as: "For Honor - In Combat with the Heroes of For Honor."**

 **This is the last one, for real this time. This chapter is longer than Chapter 20, so read it in parts. No All-Caps this time around...Just...Take the warning, please.**

 **And just a nice little tip...Pay attention near the end.**

* * *

" _Oh my god...That's fucking crazy!"_

" _N-No, don't put her through that! She can't!"_

" _We're not cutting it off! There's no way we're doing that, I won't let it happen!"_

" _Then they have to do it!? Fuck...They have to, goddamn it!"_

" _Fucking hell, this is not going to be pretty..."_

" _Just...Just fucking do it..."_

* * *

In a large building within the Hakushi Province that had survived the fire of the Urutora Clan's people, in the first main floor, was where a large majority of injured or wounded warriors, civilians, and Heroes were all being treated for their battle damage. Whether it was from the fire, from a falling building, or a cut caused by an enemy blade, the Urutora and Seinaru Clan's medics and doctors were hard at work, treating the fallen fighters as best they could with what supplies they had.

Cots with blankets and pillows were set out all over the floor of the building. Chairs and cushions were also used to settle anyone who needed it. Among one of the people wounded in the battle was the Azure Legion's very own Warden, Emora.

She had survived the collapse of the entire Hakushi Manor, which had fallen on top of her right near its exit. After emerging from the ruins, her allies quickly rushed to her, holding and moving her slowly and carefully. After about half an hour of questioning and emotional arguing, she was settled in at the Province's temporary safe haven.

When the Warden first took step in the structure, other warriors and civillians turned to her with wide eyes, observing the heavily wounded and rugged looking Knight. They suddenly felt as if their own wounds were nothing compared to the damage this girl had suffered and survived. Medics rushed to lay her down in a cot, being weary of her currently frail body.

Shortly after examination, they moved her outside in the back.

"Chūi shite kudasai!"

"Hai, shitte imasu."

Katsue nodded her head and sighed in relief as she watched a group of medics get up on stacked crates, all holding buckets and barrels full of clean water. The Shinobi turned to look to her right, her eyes resting on a teary-eyed, tensed up Japanese girl who she knew to be the young Airi.

"Hey, Hakushi."

The anxious Nobushi turned to her, quietly yelping as she ceased her fidgeting. "Y-Yes?"

Katsue smiled warmly. "She'll be okay."

Emora stood with her head down, her arms limp at her sides. She stood completely naked, her body bleeding all over, dirt and dust plastered onto her sweaty skin. Bruises and deep cuts marked her chest, back, arms, legs, stomach, and face. Two other medics held onto her carefully, closing their eyes and also putting their heads down.

One by one, a person holding the buckets and barrels of water began to pour it above the head of the Warden. Just in case she couldn't take the weight of the water, she had helpers to assist her weak legs in maintaining their still posture. Airi watched attentively, her eyes big and full of nothing but worry. She watched as the dirt and blood was all washed off and splashed into the muddy grass. Katsue also watched, nodding her head as more water was poured on Emora.

Her sighs of relief were quiet, but satisfying. The feeling of the cold water falling all over her body revitalized the Warden, her eyes opening wide, her mouth widening, gasping. After all the water was poured, the Warden was left completely soaked, her wet hair and body now clean and ready for repair.

After being carefully dried with soft towels, she was returned to a room on the second floor of the temporary safe haven. Her blade related injuries were treated with ointment and medication and then bandaged. Some of the deeper cuts and slashes had to be stitched before being bandaged. There were many of them all over her body; the process was long and painful for the Warden, who had to deal with the stinging pain of medicine in her open wounds, and the excruciating feeling of being awake through the stitching of her large wounds.

Stab wounds were examined and cleared for stitching as well, luckily, there were not many of them, and if there were, none more lethal than one of a small knife. Her back, shoulders, neck, thighs, calves, ankles, and feet were then all massaged in order to relax the Warden and ease up the post-limit breaking physical exhaustion her body had gone through.

There was still one issue, and that was by far the biggest one. The Warden felt much better, but was still in a fit of constant pain. Her left arm ached deeply, the skin growing purple, implying that internal bleeding was taking place, internal bleeding that Emora's body could not stop on its own due to a large flaw in its system.

The flaw of a broken bone.

Medics suggested their immediate removal of the arm in order to spare Emora the possibility of getting sick, or her entire left arm becoming null and begin rotting, despite the chances of the limb growing null were slim. The standard procedure for a broken limb was to simply remove it, since it was rendered useless.

Katsue refused to let Airi listen in. She grit her teeth at the thought of Emora without her left arm, being unable to live her life normally, and being dishonorably discharged as her position as a Warden. She asked the medics if there was another way, her heart beating with sense of driven tenacity.

"Hone no settei."

"Hone no settei?"

"Henkō sa reta hone no shudō chōsei."

"Soreha...Osoroshī yo ne!"

"Hoka no yuiitsu no hōhōdesu."

Katsue put her hand over her mouth in thought. She closed her eyes and exhaled into her sweaty palm. She looked at the medic, a middle aged man with black hair and deep black eyes, his two other assistants younger than him, a man and a woman, both with black hair and dark eyes.

With worry in her shaky voice, she sighed and accepted. She turned away and went out to gather the other Heroes, who were all having treatment of their own. All wearing no armor and light clothing, with bandages and patches all located in different parts of their bodies, stood the Shinobi's friends.

"The medics have a way to fix Emora's shattered arm. I...I don't want her to lose it, so they're not going to cut it off." Katsue explained, her voice solemn.

"Okay, that's great!" Alban sighed, a genuine smile on his face. He looked behind Katsue at Airi, who stood outside of the door to the room where Emora was being prepared for treatment.

"C-Can we see her?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah...I...I wanted you guys to watch." Katsue said nervously.

"Watch?" Elea tilted her head in confusion.

The young Shinobi nodded her head. "Yeah. To support her, give her something to look at."

All of the Heroes exchanged confused and blank looks. They all turned back to Katsue, who only shook her head and turned to Airi, opening the door to the room.

They all entered to see Emora with her eyes shut tightly, her teeth grit with pain. Beads of sweat were building on her forehead as she breathed steadily. She wore thin olive green pants and a pair of small ankle-high leather boots that belonged to Airi. The left sleeve on her white short-sleeve shirt was rolled up, showing the Warden's shoulder. She rested on a red cushioned sun chair, one which was meant to be used for relaxing outside in the sun. She sat near the edge of it, leaning back, her legs straight, and her left arm at her side.

"What's going to happen? Is she going to be okay?" Cindra asked, her silver eyes staring deeply at Emora.

"Yeah...The doctor is just getting ready for the procedure he's going to do on Emora." Katsue answered firmly.

"What is it? Why do we need to support her?" Cinder asked, his heartbeat rising due to worry.

Katsue turned to look at Airi, who was standing next to Emora, gently passing her fingers through the Warden's long blonde hair.

"We're going to set her arm straight. Manually readjust the broken bone back into place, and remove any shattered pieces." Katsue said quickly, her purple eyes scared for the Warden.

"W-What?!" Alban shouted aloud.

"No way!" Cindra cried.

"Oh my god...That's fucking crazy!" Apollo blurted out.

"You're going to perform a Bone-Setting?! What the fuck, Katsue?! That's only used for broken legs, not arms! Our arms have smaller bones, it's more risky, it's harder, it's more painful! You can't do this!" Cinder yelled angrily.

"Cinder, it's the only other way! Otherwise, Emora will have her arm cut off completely!" Katsue argued. "I...I don't want that! I want Emora to keep being her normal self, to keep being a Warden! She can't be a Warden with a missing limb!"

As the Commander was about to fight back, he suddenly stopped. Everyone fell silent as Airi hurriedly walked over to them, her eyes with that watery glint of probable tears.

"A Bone-Setting? T-That happened to my father when he was young...He was knocked off of his horse in battle...And it went berserk, shattering his leg as it abandoned him. He told me how much it hurt...How horrible it was!"

Airi turned to look at Emora, who was looking over at them, her chest rising up and down with her breaths.

"K-Katsue...She...She can't—"

"Airi...Do you want Emora to keep her arm?" The Shinobi asked.

"Yes, but...Is there no other way?" Airi asked, her voice growing desperate and scared.

"No, there isn't Airi, I'm sorry. E-Emora is a strong girl...She'll make it through." Katsue said with a sad smile, trying to calm the Nobushi.

Airi began to hyperventilate. "N-No! Don't put her through that! She can't!"

"We're not cutting it off! There's no way we're doing that, I won't let it happen!" Katsue yelled, her voice cracking with defense.

"But...She's...She'll be in so much pain! I'm scared...I don't want her to go through more pain! W-Why can't she just rest?! Why can't she be relieved of all of this...Fucking pain!?" Airi yelled out angrily.

"I...I don't like it any more than you do, Airi. But...They have to." Katsue said sadly.

"Then they have to do it?! Fuck...They have to, goddamn it!" Apollo dug his face into his hand, his face pursed with frustration.

"Fucking hell, this is not going to be pretty..." Elea exhaled, shaking her head.

"But...Emora...I—" Airi began, before a voice broke through the commotion and silenced the room.

"Hey..."

They all looked at her.

"Just...Just fucking do it..." Emora moaned.

Airi rushed over to her and shook her head, the Warden using her good arm to embrace the fearful Nobushi.

"I don't want you to be in more pain..." Airi cried softly.

Emora smiled faintly, her breathing deep and slow. "I've been through a lot of pain. I've survived a lot of shit. An arm injury won't kill me...But it's gonna hurt more than anything I've ever encountered. Heh...To me...It's just part of my life as a Hero, don't you think?"

Airi opened her mouth to speak. "But—"

"SHH!" Emora shushed, she smiled at the Nobushi as she gently pushed her back. "Shut up before I kiss you." She winked.

"I...I'll be by your side! Okay?! I won't leave you!" Airi sobbed, digging her face into Emora's neck.

"Yeah...I know you won't." Emora exhaled.

One of the medics held a tight grip on Emora's shoulder, making sure to hold it completely still. The other medic held onto her wrist with a tight vice grip, slowly extending her arm to its full length. The main medic, the oldest one, had cut into Emora's arm with a thin utensil in the location where he believed the bone was broken at.

He looked up at Katsue, his gaze one of extreme concentration.

"Kanojo o dakishimeru tame ni anata no yūjin ga hitsuyōdesu."

Airi looked up at the medic, her eyes full of worry, her heartbeat only getting worse as she looked at the medic's tense face. Katsue nodded her head, turning to Cyrus and Alban.

"Guys...Can...Can you guys hold her down? She needs to be completely still for this. If any part of her bone stabs through her skin and goes too far out...Everything will fail...And we'll have to remove her arm as fast as possible." Katsue explained.

Alban and Cyrus both nodded their heads in understanding. The Highlander walked to the end of the chair and grabbed onto Emora's ankles. He pushed down on them, applying pressure. Airi looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay. Comfort her, talk to her, use your love." Alban smiled, Airi's eyes widening with shock, but then becoming fierce with determination.

"I will..." Airi whispered, turning to Cyrus.

"Hey, Emora. It's your boy Cyrus...I'll be above you the entire time, keeping your right shoulder still! There's nothing to worry about, I know you can make it through this, am I right?" Cyrus said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

Emora couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Yeah...We got this, right?"

The blue eyed, blonde-haired Warden grinned widely. "Hell yeah we do." He winked.

The medic was wearing a white cover on his lap as he sat next to Emora's sun chair on a small wooden stool. He slowly opened up his incision in Emora's arm further and further, the Warden quietly wincing in pain. He cut two more incisions on the side, making a sort of flap. He slowly lifted up the flap of Emora's flesh, blood dripping from her arm and falling onto the cover on his lap. He squinted as he located the split in Emora's arm.

He reached into the bloody flesh and began to remove shattered pieces of bone. Emora's eyes instantly widened with pain. She let out a short yelp, her breathing growing fast and panicked.

Airi held onto Emora's right hand, she soothed her fingers and rubbed her palm, looking up at the Warden. "Emora...It's okay...I'm here."

"Relax and breathe, Emora." Alban said calmly.

"You got this girl, come on. Halfway there already." Cyrus huffed.

The medic tapped the bone with his finger gently, bringing out a sharp reaction from the Warden. Her body jumped, Cyrus, Alban, Airi, and the two other medics also growing alert of Emora's natural instincts.

"Watashi wa settei ga hitsuyōna ude no bubun o mitsukemashita." The medic said, not looking away from Emora's arm.

"Oh good..." Airi sighed in relief.

"What did he say?" Elea asked.

"He's found the two parts of the arm that need the setting." Katsue said, staring at the blood leaking from the incision.

"The setting?" Elea looked at Emora, who had her eyes narrowed with resistance, staring a hole in the roof.

"Yeah, the setting. They need to be pushed together, forcefully, and by hand. It's the longest and most painful part." Katsue said bluntly.

Emora gasped, her scared eyes looking at the Shinobi, her jaw shaking with fear.

"Fuck!" Katsue squeaked. She slapped her hands over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut with regret.

"Nice fuckin' job Katsue...Emora didn't need to know that. We're here to support her, not make her feel worse..." Cinder whispered angrily.

"I...I'm sorry...I just...I..."

Katsue crouched down and hid her face behind her hands; she began to cry quietly, looking up at Airi, who was glaring at her over her shoulder.

Emora shook her head, trying to sit up. "K-Katsue! I'm fine, relax! D-Don't..."

The medic huffed as she grabbed onto Emora's arm with both hands, bandages on his forearms, and a needle and thread on his other arm. Emora let out a small gasp of pain, she looked at the medic, her eyes wide, her body ready for what was to come.

"Don't cry over this...I'll make it..." She yelped out.

Katsue shook her head, wiping tears from her face. "Emora..."

The medic himself grunted as he began to put pressure on the Warden's arm. He gripped her flesh tightly, making sure not to lose track of the two splits. With a loud gasp and choke, Emora's body thrashed and squirmed, the medics, Cyrus, and Alban all working to keep her still.

"AHHHH! OH—OH MY GOD...AHH! AHHHHH FUCK!"

The medic watched as Emora's blood leaked from his own hands. He saw the bone fragments clacking into one another, he strained and slowly moved them together, trying not to cut them through her skin. Blood rushed and flowed everywhere, Emora's flesh blocking his view.

"AHHHHH! GAAAAAAAHH! AH—AHHHH! FUCK...OH...MY..."

"Emora, I'm here! I'm here with you!" Airi stood up, squeezing Emora's hand tightly within her own. She felt as the Warden squeezed back, her face streaming with tears of pain.

"Just breathe, Emora!"

The Warden was shaking and yelling out of control. She roared and thundered, her eyes shut tightly, her mouth wide open, releasing yells and cries of powerful pain. Her face and neck grew red, tears flooded from her eyes as she cried in agony.

The medic struggled to push the fractured bone back into place. He could see the fracture, the blatant crack in the bone that needed to be corrected and stilled in order for it to be regenerated and repaired with time.

He stuck needles through Emora's flesh to keep it from interacting with the bone. The flap in her flesh, the incision that started his view was constantly closing, causing the operation to go on for longer. He needed something to hold the hole open in order for him to be able to see the bones, and prevent them from piercing through her skin and popping out like branches on a tree.

He began to yell out to Katsue, his voice alert and determined. The Shinobi nodded her head rapidly, rushing to the side of the medic, she set her eyes on the bloody mess that was Emora's arm. She swallowed her disgust and dug her fingers into the incision, pulling back the flesh and holding the hole open. The Shinobi stared at the bare bone of the Warden's arm, her eyes wide, her mouth trembling, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"AHHHHHH!" Emora cried out, Airi feeling her hand going numb from being squeezed, but she didn't care.

"Emora, squeeze tighter! Tighter! The more it hurts, the more you squeeze, you hear me?!" Airi yelled.

"OH MY GOD...AIRII! IT HURTS...AHHHH! PLEASE...PLEASE JUST HURRY—DAMN IT—GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You got this Emora, come on!" Cyrus yelled.

Cindra covered her ears and shut her eyes, not wanting to watch. Apollo and Cinder watched with horrified eyes, they watched as Alban and Cyrus struggled to hold Emora down, the chair shaking and banging on the ground slightly. Elea rubbed her eyes and swallowed her tiny amounts of saliva, feeling tight and unable to breathe.

The medic began to accelerate. He nodded his head more and more, begging for Katsue to maintain her composure. The hot blood, the wetness, the feeling of raw human flesh on her finger tips, it stirred the Shinobi's stomach. Her heart was out of control as she begged for the medic to hurry.

He narrowed his eyes as he yelled out to everyone. "Karera wa sono ba ni iru!"

"YES!" Airi cried. She lifted Emora's hand up to her face and kissed it. Emora's yelling kept going, but grew a bit less frantic. She opened her eyes and turned to Airi, her face red, her eyes bloated.

"A-Airi..." She panted heavily.

"I'm here...I'm here!" Airi cried.

The Warden held onto the Nobushi's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. She turned to look at her arm, her blood leaking and seeping out of the cut in it. Her flesh and skin was red, her bone no longer clearly visible.

The medic was yelling for his assistants, who let go of Emora and rushed out of the room. Cyrus and Alban let go of her as well, allowing the Warden to move a bit.

"Emora! Are you okay?!" Alban asked.

"Holy shit...Emora, that was crazy!" Cyrus laughed, he sighed in relief seeing Emora smile wearily.

"It...It hurt. It hurt a lot...It still hurts..."

"How much...On a scale of one to ten, right now...Not during the setting." Airi asked, her hand gently soothing Emora's.

"Right now...A solid eight...But during the setting...Twenty." Emora sighed. Her other friends soon gathered around, caringly asking her about her well-being. A few minutes later, the medics returned with more bandages, wet towels, some leather, and a jar.

Everyone watched as the older medic stitched Emora's arm back to normal, closing the cut he made, and cutting the thread. The other medics took the wet cloths and began to wipe the Warden's arm clean of blood. They cut off her shirt and decided to give her a new one. The arm was still broken, but the fracture was now in place and ready for the long healing and regeneration process.

One of the medics opened up a jar and applied a medication called the Black Ointment to the Warden's arm. Emora quietly moaned as the ointment was being applied. Katsue asked what it was; her question being answered in Japanese.

"What is it, Katsue?" Airi asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"It's a medicine that helps the healing process of an injury. The ointment is good for everything. It cools, refreshes, soothes, heals and it stimulates the formation of pus. So...That's good. They need to put on a splint, in order to keep her arm completely still. So that's what the wood is for. Afterward, the whole thing will be wrapped up in bandages." Katsue replied.

Airi looked at Emora, smiling sadly. "Sorry Emora...But you're going to be in a cast for a little while. So...That means you're life is going to be a bit different back home for about a few months." She explained.

The Warden watched as the medics held her arm still and attached three wooden sticks to different sides of it. They wrapped a broad string around the center of it the fracture, putting pressure on the limb. Emora winced a bit, moaning quietly as the stabbing pain in her arm pulsed with strength. They tied two more cords, above and below the center cord, firmly holding the arm-splint in place. Finally, they tightly wrapped soft silk bandages around the splint, securing the makeshift cast in place. Her forearm dangled from the contraption, she could barely bend it, her arm suspended in a straight position.

"Being in bed would be the best option." Alban suggested.

Emora groaned to herself. "I...I'm gonna be so bored. I...I wanted to be there for Daigo's trial! I wanted to help him earn the people's trust back...Now I can't. I...I also won't be able to train! Or workout! I...I'm gonna get fat cause I'm gonna be eating and sleeping all day! And...And what if my arm gets infected?!" The Warden cried out.

"Emora...It's going to get swollen, and the cords on your splint will need to be changed and readjusted every once in a while. The silk bandages will also need to be changed. But hey...That Black Ointment really helps..." Cindra said softly.

"I can ask if the medics if they can lend us some." Katsue nodded, smiling.

"Emora, it's best we ship you out of here. We can put you in a carriage; the Urutora Clan's guards can send you back to Fort Diamond. Plus...We needed someone back home anyway." Alban said firmly.

Emora nodded her head. "I guess you're right. I...I want to help the Urutora Clan recover. I know for a fact that The Azure Legion can help fix things between the Urutora and Seinaru Clan...And I also know we can help with the rebuilding process. Who knows...It could lead to an alliance."

"And...If Daigo earns the trust of the people back..." Cinder paused, hating the words that came out of his mouth. He swallowed his pride and grudge, and then continued. "Then...Who knows...He can take the place as Emperor...And if a worthy Empress comes along or steps up...The two clans can be legitimately fused, and everything will restored to the way it was supposed to originally happen."

Airi frowned. "The people hate him. How will he be forgiven?"

"I can tell...He's a changed man. I...I want to talk to him." Emora said, slowly sitting up.

"Just take it easy, okay? We'll help you walk. But...Before you do, you should get some rest." Apollo said sternly.

"Yeah...You're right." Emora sighed.

Her friends helped the Warden down the stairs, and supported her frail arm. They gently set her down on a cot, and wrapped her in a blanket. Airi planted a small kiss on Emora's forehead and smiled warmly.

"Rest up. You...You can do your business tomorrow. But...I can't go with you on the way back home. I'm sorry but...My people need me here in their time of need..."

"Airi...That's perfectly fine. Just as long as Daigo doesn't die. He deserves a second chance, please Airi. Promise me you'll try and do him some justice..." Emora pleaded, looking into the Nobushi's eyes.

Airi sighed deeply and nodded her head. "I'll see what I can do. I'll try to come back to Fort Diamond as soon as I can too! I want to be there for you. I love you."

"I love you too..."

Hakushi leaned down and kissed the Warden briefly before standing up. "And please Emora...Take it easy back home. Don't move that arm at all, and don't try to get out of bed or anything without any help."

The Blonde Knight nodded her head. "Rose and Daisy will be watching me like hawks. They'll make sure I recover from this, so there's no need to worry."

"Alright...Now get some rest, okay?"

"Alright."

Airi and the other Heroes all stood around the Warden's cot. They smiled at her, looks of happiness, pity, relief, and serenity in their eyes.

"She made it through so much. I...I feel kind of bad. She took and suffered through the most abuse, by far." Cyrus mumbled quietly.

"But that's the type of person she is, and we can't change that. She wanted to do this, and she did what she came for. Nothing was going to stop her, and we all know that. Just shows how strong she is." Apollo replied.

Airi couldn't stop staring at the Warden. She looked at her longingly, praying that her recovery would be full and smooth. Her deep gaze was sincere and loving, the other Heroes taking notice of her dead silence. Alban grunted as he placed his hand on the Nobushi's shoulder, causing her to jump a bit.

"Airi, she's going to be okay. A little less than an hour ago, we all thought she was dead. But here she is, in front of us, starting her long journey down the road of recovery. But you shouldn't worry. All we have to do is settle things out here, get a rebuilding plan set, and clear up Daigo's name. The Samurai people are forgiving, despite their punishments being harsh. But they're reasonable, and if there's one person they'll all listen to, it's you, Airi." The Highlander said optimistically.

The Nobushi looked up at him, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "I...I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did to you. I'm...I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry. Airi, don't for a second believe that you're a bad person. I know...I was a bit pushy and intimidating in the beginning...I wasn't very...Amiable with you. I...I'll admit, I thought Emora was beautiful...I was so deeply in love that I...I began to get hasty. I want to say sorry for some of the things I told you too. But...I've already forgiven you. I'm wondering if you'll ever forgive yourself." Alban interrupted, his voice deep and clear, his smile genuine and honest.

Airi couldn't speak. She let out a muffled sob as she fell into Alban's arms, crying into his chest. She mumbled desperate apologies as she cried, the other Heroes looking on with solemn smiles.

"Damn..." Elea muttered.

"Talk about having a way with words...Sheesh." Cyrus chuckled.

Alban hugged the Nobushi tightly; looking at the now sleeping Emora, smiling to himself that she was now safe.

"Shh...Everything's fine, Airi. This whole mess will all be over in a little bit...We just need some time."

Airi nodded slowly, her head tucked underneath Alban's chin. "Okay...I trust you..."

* * *

 **A few days later...**

With the help of Elea and Cindra, Emora slowly made her way to her carriage, two black horses were tied to the front of the wagon, their instructor was a Kensei. The Warden could hear Airi speaking to the Kensei in a fast, somewhat strict manor, the Kensei nodding and responding in firm understanding. Accompanying the Warden inside the carriage was an Orochi, who was going to watch over her and assist the Kensei in case any trouble arises, just in case.

Elea and Cindra leaned Emora up against the wagon, the curtains of the wagon closed. The three Heroes could hear the Orochi ruffling around inside, likely organizing and setting up for the long ride into Knight Territory.

"Well...This is it, I guess. You're going back home, Emora!" Elea said cheerfully.

"We're going to miss you back here." Cindra said, a slightly sad tone in her voice. "But...We'll join you shortly after. It'll only be a few weeks. The Kensei and Orochi that are going with you will not only be your guardians, but messengers. Hopefully my father can agree to send over some supplies and men, and...Potentially accept an alliance with these clans." The Commander said with hope.

Emora nodded. "Yeah. If that happens...Our relationship with the Samurai will definitely improve. Trade can increase throughout the Myre, and it'll benefit both of us. The Dawn Empire will steadily grow stronger and less disconnected from the rest of the world."

"Exactly my point." Cindra smiled.

"Man, you guys are all smart and...Thinkers. I don't really care what happens! I just wanna be cool with these guys! I mean...Look at this place, it's great, and way different than anything I've ever seen in Ashfeld or up in Valkenheim. It's great here! And the food...Oh jeez...I could live here." Elea grinned, Cindra and Emora laughing at the Berserker's remarks.

"But...I do want to get it fixed up. I feel kind of bad for the civilians." The Berserker added after the laughing ceased.

"Yeah...But that's what we're planning to do. We'll help them all, the Urutora and the Seinaru Clan. I'm sure Daigo's parents are very troubled right now." Cindra crossed her arms and turned to back towards the city.

Emora and Elea looked as well, the Warden's heart skipping a slight beat as she stood up straighter, her breathing growing a bit panicked. In between Cinder and an Urutora Clan General walked Daigo, his head down, his hands tied behind his back with tight binds. They walked up to the carriage, Cinder clearing this throat.

"As you wanted, Emora. You can talk to him now." Cinder gave the Warden a nod.

The Urutora Clan turned to Daigo and struck him in his back, bringing out a grunt from the Orochi, and forcing him to look up.

"T-That isn't necessary. He doesn't need to be treated that way." Emora said caringly, raising her good hand towards the Urutora General.

"My apologies, Lord Ryon. Let's just say our people are not very happy with him at this time." The General said, his serious face and monotone voice reflecting his disliking towards the Orochi.

Emora slowly nodded, understanding that the General's feelings towards the Orochi were understandable. She turned to look at Daigo, his eyes dull and emotionless, his mouth closed calmly, reflecting no sign of a frown or smile, or anything that fits in between. There were bags under his eyes, meaning he hadn't gotten much sleep. He had a small patch on his cheek, covering up a wound that he had from what had occurred a few days ago.

"How...Are you faring, Daigo?" Emora asked, her eyes soft.

The Orochi scoffed. "Why do you even care? What did you call me here for; you wanted to speak to me, didn't you? So talk."

The Warden shifted with a shaken heart, her feelings hurt from Daigo's harsh attitude and blunt response. Despite this, she continued. "I'm only trying to help you, Daigo. I don't want you to get hurt, nor do I want you to die. Are...Are you still feeling suicidal?"

Daigo glared at Emora. "The way I'm being treated...The way I'm being looked at and talked about by everyone...It doesn't exactly give me the idea that I'm welcome in the Myre. The medics were silent while they treated my wounds, half-assed by the way. I had to tighten the bandages myself. I set up my own cot, tried to avoid any confrontations with angry looking civilians. Children would cry when they looked at me, women would look away and gossip, men would clutch their fists and glare, guards and warriors would place their hands on their swords and shift their shields at the sight of me."

The Orochi shook his head.

"I'm hated. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He asked.

"I said it already. I want to help you. Daigo, everyone deserves a second chance, even if it doesn't seem like it. I...I want to give you another chance! Another opportunity to redeem yourself, to prove that you're not the evil tyrant the people currently see you to be!" Emora pleaded, her tone sincere.

The Orochi didn't say anything in response, he only looked at the Warden, his expression turning into one of confusion and questioning.

"Daigo...You're being put on trial. I've...I've managed to convince some of my friends to side with you. Even...Even Airi is on your side, despite everything that happened." Emora continued.

Daigo looked away, his head spiking back in surprise. "Is that so..."

"Yes, it is."

Emora turned to her right, watching as Airi slid in between Elea and Cinder, and took her place next to Emora. She grabbed onto the Warden's hand, clutching it tightly. Emora could feel the Nobushi's fingers feeling out her hand.

"I'm honestly surprised, Hakushi. But...I also don't understand at all, whatsoever. You all hate me, I know you do. Yet...You're helping me. I've even told you, yelled at you that I wanted to end my own life, and you don't allow it. Just what is holding you all back from plunging a knife into my stomach, huh?" Daigo asked, his voice slightly aggressive.

"Emora is, at least for me." Airi said honestly.

"Same here." Cinder said sternly.

"Goes for me too." Cindra butt in.

"Your skull would've been split into two if it was up to me!" Elea shrugged, smirking.

Daigo turned back to Emora, frowning. "So this all your doing, isn't it, Ryon?"

The Warden nodded silently, not afraid to look the Orochi in the eyes. It was clear that Daigo didn't like her disgustingly pure gaze, for he quickly found something else to look at on the ground.

"You're so naïve...You're so...Fucking _empathetic_. It makes me want to vomit. It makes me want to punch you in your...Perfect face!" Daigo yelled out.

"T-Thanks for the compliment?" Emora smiled nervously.

"Oh, and you have jokes...Just what I fuckin' wanted...Someone I want to get along with." The Orochi said annoyingly.

Emora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Listen, you don't have to like me...In fact...You hate me, don't you?"

"Correct-amundo, you prick!" Daigo laughed.

"Okay, that's fine...I could care less! I'm not one to hold grudges, and I've already set my mind on what I want to do. Daigo, you're going to live. I want to give you your spot as Emperor back. You still want to help the Myre, don't you? You still want to help your people, your Empire, your home? Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?!" Emora cried out.

"You were a good man, Kaneko. I admired your determination, your honest motivations, and direct intentions to help the Samurai people. But now...I'm not sure if any of that still resides in your corrupted mind." Airi added.

Daigo's gaze darted between the Nobushi and Warden, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"It's true. I feel like you were probably a man I could've gotten along with. Someone I would've loved to help." Cinder sighed. Cindra looking at her younger brother and nodding in agreement.

The Orochi huffed, looking back at the ground. "Well...Hakushi, you're wrong. Yeah, I'm not very happy with what happened. I lost everything...My parents hate me, my people hate me, hell, even my own clan hates me. I've lost...Everything. If I had the chance, the ability to help...Then I would, yes, I still want to help my people! But..."

Daigo paused, his breathing was getting quick.

"But I don't know if they'll let me help them anymore. They don't want me as their Emperor! No one does! I've done so much...Their image of me is one of horror and dishonor! And it's true, I have been dishonored! I'd rather die than be seen as a sign of evil. I'm already looked upon negatively. My pride is shattered, my reputation destroyed as the prince of the Seinaru Clan. I have nothing. I am nothing. I can no longer do what I initially strove to do."

Daigo squeezed his eyes shut, his lips pursed. He looked down, his black hair draping over his forehead and covering his eyes. To Emora, it looked like the Orochi was holding back tears. The other Heroes couldn't help but feel shaken by his words, to feel a bit of pity on their hearts. Cinder closed his eyes, shaking his head and looking away. Airi looked to Emora, her eyes dilated with uncertainty.

"Daigo, I'm telling you right now...You still can. Please, just let me help you. I wanted to talk to you about this...I wanted to tell you that I can help give you a second chance." Emora leaned forward, Daigo's body quivering a bit.

"How?! How can you!? If you can tell me how, then maybe I'll...Maybe I'll try and understand! Emora, I don't understand how you can even stand to look at me! I tried...To kill you...And all of your friends!" Daigo stopped and looked at Airi, whose body was leaning close to Emora's. "I tried to kill the love of your life, to forcefully take her from you, against her fucking will, and you still want to help?!"

Airi flinched at the volume of the Orochi's cracking voice. Emora looked Daigo in the eyes, her mouth opening to speak.

"I told you this...Back when we were in the manor, running for our lives. I...I can't help who I am. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm fucking stupid...But it's who I am. I've been told that I'm too forgiving, that I'm too...Sympathetic and empathetic. Yeah, that's true. But it's who I am, and what I choose to be. No one can change that, and I can't resist or fight against what my heart wants. But most of the time...I don't want to resist. Most of the time I agree with what it says...Because it's part of me. Why would you want to resist against something you feel?" Emora asked.

Tears began to form in Daigo's eyes as he looked up at the Warden. "I still don't...Understand—"

"It's what you're doing. You're resisting against what your heart is telling you. You want to help your people; you want to help the Myre, your home. You still want to do the right thing...But you believe that it's too late, that it can't be done. You're resisting, you're fighting against what you want. Why?" Emora asked him, her voice growing softer.

"I..It's because I...Because I...I don't...Fuck—I..."

Daigo couldn't form a sentence.

Cinder, Cindra, Elea, Airi, and the Urutora General all watched as Daigo began to sob. In front of everyone, in front of Emora, in the middle of a dirt road. People all around looked over at the carriage, hearing the Orochi's loud, desolate cries. Their eyes widening at the sight.

"Wow...Holy fuck, Emora." Cinder laughed in disbelief.

Emora took a step forward and let go of Airi's hand. She placed it on Daigo's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Daigo..."

The Orochi slowly looked up, his teeth clenched together tightly. He seethed quietly, trying to suppress his sobs.

"I..."

"It's okay. Daigo, please...Can I? Will you allow me to help?"

"Am I worthy...? D-Do I deserve it?"

"What have I been telling you? Everyone deserves a second chance. I see it in you. You have what it takes. Just let me guide you, let me help you. I don't want to see you die. I want to see you change, return to what you once were. You may hate me...But that won't stop me, it won't slow me, it won't deter me. Just let me, Daigo. Let me help."

The Orochi breathed slowly and heavily, his breaths deep and loud. He sniffed back his sobs and blinked rapidly, forcing his tears back into his eyes.

"My goodness...You're definitely something, Ryon. W-What exactly can you do...?" Daigo asked, his eyes finally making direct contact with Emora's, a look of hope deep inside them.

"Promise the people you'll change, apologize to them, and say that you regret everything that happened. Say that you'll accept punishment and take responsibility for what you did. Show respect to Atsuto and Airina Hakushi, and pledge your honor and sympathies to the Urutora Clan. Apologize to your parents, your clan, and your people. Tell them, swear to them, make an oath that you'll fix everything...That you'll bring them all supplies, food, water, new homes, and new lives. You'll need to show them that you still want to help, that you still want to do the right thing." Emora explained.

"How will I bring about those supplies and everything?" Daigo asked.

Emora grinned. "You just leave that to me. Just tell them to trust you, it's what you need from them. If they trust you, they'll start to lean more toward following you. Their trust will be secured once they see that your new allies are willing to help mend everything back together."

"N-New...Allies?" Daigo muttered, his voice unsure.

Emora nodded, her smile wide and full of purity.

"That's us, bozo." Cinder chuckled.

"Yeah, we're here for you and your people." Cindra smiled.

Airi sighed, looking at the Orochi. "We'll help you, Kaneko. I...I still don't like you very much...But...If Emora sees something in you, then I'll hopefully see it too. But for now, I'll put my trust with hers...Because if I'm going to agree with anyone's judgement...It's hers. I'll stand on your side, Daigo...I'll help you earn the trust of the Urutora Clan."

"And if the Urutora Clan trusts you, then other clans will probably follow, considering that they're so great and almighty or whatever!" Elea cheered.

"For sure." Cinder smirked.

Daigo couldn't believe it, he shook his head in disbelief and began to cry tears of happiness and gratitude.

"Emora...I...I can't show how much I..."

"Hey, it's fine. Just do what I told you to do. You have us on your side. And you have Hakushi on your side as well. The people look up to her, and if they see that she's on your side, supporting the idea that you can still change...Then this shouldn't be so hard if you just tell prove to them that you're different, that you're still willing to help, and lead the Dawn Empire." The Warden smiled.

"Yes, yes, I will! I'll prove it to them! I'll...I'll promise what you told me to...And I'll tell them about you, your allies, your legion! I'll tell them that there's hope...That there's hope for a better future!" Daigo cried out.

"Yeah, a better future for all of us. You'll get what you want, Daigo...A better Myre, and a stronger Dawn Empire." Emora smiled.

The Urutora General cut Daigo's binds. The Orochi turned around and looked at him, his eyes wide as he rubbed his wrists.

"It's clear that you no longer need to be bound by people who are you allies, correct?" He asked with a small grin.

"W-What're you talking about?" Daigo asked.

The Urutora General widened his happy grin. "You're one of us, aren't you? Prove to me and everyone else that you're worthy of the spot of Supreme Emperor. But...From what I saw just now...I think you have me convinced." He chuckled as he gave the Orochi a nod.

Daigo shut his eyes and bowed before the General. Airi gasped, taking a few steps back with her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"I bet this is pretty important to the Samurai, isn't it?" Cinder asked.

Emora smiled, nodding her head.

"Arigatōgozaimashita!" Daigo yelled, his head down in a bow.

"Raizu, Orochi. Anata wa yurusareru, Kaneko-Sama." The General replied, extending his hand.

Daigo took his hand and rose back up to his full height. He nodded, exchanging a firm smile with the General. He turned back to Emora, his eyes still a bit teary.

"Thank you, Emora. I...I'm forever in your debt. Please...Once this is all over, once everything is back to the way it was and peace is upon us all again...Maybe we can have you over for some tea?" The Orochi asked.

"O-Of course! I...I'd love to visit!" Emora replied, her voice shaky but happy.

"I'm...I'm also very sorry about everything. I want to apologize to you personally, and all of your friends." Daigo said firmly, looking at Cinder, Airi, Cindra, and Elea.

"Yeah, no problem! Still gotta get to know you better but...I guess this is a start." Elea winked, making everyone laugh.

"Safe travels, Emora-San...I wish upon you a full recovery and a hopeful return to the Myre." Daigo bowed, once again making Airi jump a bit. Once the Orochi rose again, he turned to Cinder, looking at him firmly.

"Lead the way, Commander." Daigo nodded.

Cinder was a bit taken back. He cleared his throat and returned the nod. "Y-Yes...Um...Let's go then, to the plaza."

Emora watched as Cinder and the General walked away with Daigo, all three of them heading back to the center of the city. She looked at Airi, who was staring at the fading Orochi.

"Wow...Emora you...You did what you do to everyone you meet! You...You touched their hearts...You got to him! He's...He's different..." Airi stammered.

Emora passed her hands through her bangs, smiling. "Yeah...I guess I did."

The Nobushi grabbed onto the Warden's hand and kissed her. She pulled back, biting her lip. "I'm going to miss you..." Airi said softly.

"Relax, it'll only be for a little bit. You'll be back home in no time." Emora nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. I'll be sure to tell you how it all goes...But...I think what you did already locked in the path he's set his mind on. You really are special, Emora. I...I'll be sure to tell Alban, Cyrus, Apollo, and Katsue that you're leaving, although they all already know that you're going away today...It's just that they're busy setting up the trial and everything." Airi explained, a smile on her face.

"Yeah...It's fine. But...I guess I should get going, shouldn't I?" Emora teased.

"Yes, you should! Remember, take it easy on that arm, and listen to everything Rose and Daisy tell you to do!" Airi laughed as Emora banged on the carriage.

"What're they gonna tell me to do? I'm gonna be stuck in bed for like...Two months, not like I can move it anywhere. But yeah...I'll let them feed me and crap." Emora rolled her eyes. She turned to the Orochi and the Kensei who would be accompanying her on the way back to Ashfeld.

"Good morning, Lord Ryon." The two said and bowed at the same time.

"H-Hi...I guess you two will be...Taking me back!" Emora said nervously.

"Don't ride through dangerous territory! And don't make the ride bumpy either! I swear...If she gets hurt..." Airi started.

"N-No! I...I'll make sure the horses go slow and carefully on the path, no need to worry, Princess Hakushi..." The Kensei bowed humbly, his voice showing his respect and slight fear of the Nobushi.

"And you..." Airi turned to the Orochi who would be in the carriage with Emora. She was a young woman with dark brown hair and black eyes.

"No funny business with Emora, alright?!" Airi yelled.

The Orochi's face flushed with a red color.

"N-No! O-Of course not, Princess Hakushi! I swear! I...I would never do such a thing! I..." The Orochi stumbled over her words, her stuttering made Emora laugh.

"Airi, chill out. You flustered her." Emora turned to the Orochi, still giggling a bit. "Don't worry about her, she's just teasing you."

"I'm not! I'm being serious!" Airi yelled.

"Okay, okay! Airi...Goodbye."

The Nobushi sighed, hugging the Warden and kissing her on the cheek once more.

"See you in a little while. I'll miss you!" She waved.

The Orochi and Kensei helped Emora up on the carriage. As the Kensei sat down in the rider's seat and the Orochi joined Emora inside the carriage, the Warden stuck her head out of the wagon, sticking her tongue out at Airi.

"Oh my gosh, really? That's how you say goodbye to me?!" The Nobushi cried as the carriage began to pull away.

"I'm kidding! I love you, bye!" Emora laughed as the Orochi pulled her back.

Airi put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Well...Time to get to work." She said to herself as she began to make her way back to center of the Hakushi Province.

* * *

 **Inside the carriage...**

The Orochi carefully set Emora down on the bed she had made for her. There was a small crate of fruit and bread for the road, as well as multiple waterskins so the Warden wouldn't have to use a pond for water.

"So, you're basically my guard, right? Or...Are you here to keep me company?" Emora asked jokingly.

"I...I'm here to assist and watch over you. The recovery of someone with a broken limb usually requires a caresitter to make sure the wounded one is comfortable, in order to minimize movement, and accelerate the time needed for recovery." The Orochi replied, still a bit flustered from what Airi had said earlier.

Emora could feel the awkward tension in the carriage; she didn't like it at all, so she decided to try her hand at lightening the mood.

"So...You wanna fuck?"

"W-What!?"

Emora broke out laughing, the Orochi quickly holding her down to stop the Warden from potentially hurting herself.

"Oh damn, I didn't know you wanted to do it that badly, and so soon too?" Emora asked.

The Orochi's eyes widened. She shook her head repeatedly, her voice shaky. "N-No! I'm just trying to—"

"Oh relax, it's just a joke. You Samurai need to lighten up sometimes. You know, just because you were assigned a mission doesn't mean you need to be so uptight. Relax; I'm a fun person, no need to be so formal." Emora said genuinely.

"R-Right...I get it." The Orochi exhaled nervously.

After a few moments of silence, Emora started back up again.

"So, you never answered my question." She said with a smug grin, trying to continue the joke, and keep the teasing going.

It was all ruined though.

When the young, confused Orochi misunderstood...

"D-Do you seriously want me to answer? L-Like honestly? I can answer the question...If you want..." The Orochi whispered, her cheeks red. She stared at Emora with nervous, but dreamy eyes, her gaze intent.

Emora's heart stopped, her expression growing dull.

"Uh...Nevermind. I'm going to sleep."

"B-But...!" The Orochi cried out, her voice desperate. She began to reach out for the Warden, her hand shaking.

"SHUT UP." Emora yelled, slapping the Samurai's wrist.

"OW!" The Orochi squealed, rubbing her hand. She looked at the Warden with a heartbroken look before turning away and curling up on the opposite side of the wagon carriage. Emora only stared at the wooden ceiling, her heart beating out of control.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

 **Fort Diamond...**

The Kensei had to get Emora out of the wagon all by himself. He slowly helped her step off of the carriage, making sure to keep her arm completely still. The Orochi leaned on the side of the carriage, her head down, hair draped over her face, her arms wrapped around her own body. When the blonde Warden stepped out of her carriage, she shot her a quick look, causing her to jump.

"Tsk..." Emora frowned, looking away from the Samurai. She turned to the Kensei with a smile and nodded, thanking him.

The Warden looked up at her home Fortress, her eyes sparkling with happiness. After a few minutes, the sound of chains and wood creaking and shifting filled everyone's ears as the huge gate began to open. A few guards stepped out to secure and search the Kensei and Orochi. Emora slowly made her way towards them, the guards rushing to her, greeting and helping her. A few mere seconds afterward, Rose and Daisy both sprinted out of the gate, tears in their eyes, their cute hands reaching out for the Warden.

"Emora!" They both cried out.

Once they both saw Emora's condition, her pure smile looking at them through bandages and bruise marks, they both stopped in their tracks. Rose cupped her hands over her mouth, her eyes filled with tears of shock. Daisy's emerald eyes glistened with relief, but pity. They both slowly walked up to Emora, looking up at her with solemn looks.

"You look so tired..." Daisy said quietly.

Rose gently placed her hand on Emora's cheek, looking into her eyes. She planted a light kiss on her cheek, before digging her face into the Warden's neck, crying heavily.

"What happened?! Emora...What happened...!?" She sobbed.

"Hey...I'm okay. You two don't need to worry." Emora smiled.

Daisy looked at the Warden's broken arm. She gently tapped Emora's index finger, looking at her while she soothed it with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Can you feel it?" Daisy asked.

The Warden returned a sad smile as she shook her head. The two maids both got on either side of Emora and helped her get into the Fortress. Civilians and commoners stared at the Hero as she entered. People who knew or recognized the Warden showed signs of concern or interest for her once they saw her condition. New trainees on the path to become a Hero stared at the war-torn fighter, both in awe and in fear.

Rose and Daisy stood silently as Emora stood in the first floor of the Conference building. Rookie Heroes stood nearby, drinking rum and murmuring amongst themselves about the mess that had walked in. They all silenced once Cinderus himself stepped out of his quarters, clad in his white painted armor, his long bright blue robes flapping a few mere inches above the floor with every step. His powerful silver eyes, more powerful than the silver in both Cinder and Cindra's eyes, glared and observed Emora. The rookies did the same, all of them dead silent.

Rose and Daisy stood behind the Warden, their heads down, hands together in respect. Emora stood in front of Cinderus, awaiting the words that were to come. Her right fist was clenched with strain, while her left arm was completely still, her forearm arched a tiny bit.

"So, you have returned." Cinderus said, his voice deep and almighty.

Emora bowed in respect. "Yes, General, I have. I...I returned here a bit early due to all of the damage that I have sustained." She explained, struggling to keep her voice firm.

The General looked at the Warden's arm and shifted. He raised a finger towards it and raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on continuing your duties with an injury as severe as that? I don't think you are fit to be a Warden anymore. I suggest you retire, Ryon."

Emora swallowed hard, she felt a wave of heat surge through her body as she began to sweat. She could hear Daisy and Rose whimpering behind her. She held firm and calm as she spoke. "Sir, I will recover from this injury. I...I completed my objective, and the mission was a success."

"Ah, so you managed to get Hakushi back in action..." Cinderus asked, his expression one of satisfaction and surprise. Emora silently nodded in response.

"But...Developments have occurred. In the Myre, the two powerhouse clans, the Urutora and Seinaru Clans are in disarray. The Hakushi Province...The city that was created by the Hakushi family long ago, was destroyed during the battle." Emora reported, the room becoming filled with a deep tension.

"What?! An entire city destroyed in a rescue mission?! Just how is that possible?" Cinderus asked, his voice growing more intimidating.

"There were some disagreements between sides. The...The temporary Emperor was having some issues, Atsuto and Airina Hakushi were both killed, and the Urutora Clan was temporarily taken over. The people rebelled, the city and royal Manor burned and destroyed. It...It was all a chain of events, General...It was all a simple blur." Emora bowed, closing her eyes from nervousness.

Cinderus put his hand on his chin and shook his head. He looked up at Emora, a frown on his face. "So the other Heroes are...?"

"They are helping to settle things out in the city. In the Myre, the panic caused by certain events has caused us to believe that we should help the Samurai in their time of need. Another reason I returned was to try and convince you, for your permission. We want to help the Samurai, the Urutora and Seinaru Clans. The Azure Legion can greatly impact the health of the Dawn Empire if this happens." Emora explained.

"I see. The Azure Legion is quite wealthy, and with constant victories against the Elio Legion, supplies are bountiful. What is it that they need?" Cinderus asked.

"The basics, my General. Food, water, building supplies, some soldiers and workers for additional support, and of course other goods that we can perhaps trade with the Samurai. We want to help rebuild the Hakushi Province, and restore life in the city in where hundreds of people once lived happily." Emora replied. She bowed fully, her head down, her eyes closed, her hair draping over her face.

"Please, General Alphus, I'm begging that you speak with the other Generals about this...Our Warlords can lead the convoys, our men can help the process be quick! Please sir...Allow for us to help others in need. An alliance with the two most powerful clans in the Myre is also a possibility, sir." Emora added on, her voice filled with hope and honesty.

Cinderus looked at Emora, his face stern.

"Please...Sir...?" Emora mumbled aloud after a few seconds of silence.

Cinderus sighed and lifted his chin, looking down on the Warden. "Stand tall, Ryon."

Emora did as told. She stood up straight, looking at Cinderus with a determined gaze.

"I see no problem with this. As long as the Samurai aren't playing any tricks, then I would be happy to help. Not only that, but an alliance with the Dawn Empire could greatly help our Legion, as well as the rest of Ashfeld." Cinderus smiled.

"T-Thank you, General Alphus!" Emora squeaked, Rose and Daisy behind her with big smiles on their faces. The two grabbed onto Emora and bowed in respect before Cinderus, before turning for the door. A Centurion and Peacekeeper stared at the battered Warden as she exited. Emora looked ahead, spotting a young teenage girl standing by the door, her gaze set on Emora.

It was clear that she was scared of what being a Hero could entail.

Emora stopped, Rose and Daisy looking back, being careful not to pull on the Warden. Emora looked down at the young girl, her face friendly.

"What's with that look?" Emora asked.

The young girl flinched. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes quickly shifted to Emora's arm and body. She had bright blonde hair that was even lighter than Emora's. Her eyes were a crystal clear laser blue, her face young, completely spotless and delicate. This girl had never gotten hurt, had never suffered severe pain, had never even gotten badly scratched before. Her heart was young, her mind naïve. Emora began to smile as she observed the young trainee, who was still young and impressionable.

"So, you going to answer?" Emora asked again. The young girl blinked, jumping a bit.

"U-Um...No...Lord Ryon...I apologize for staring." She said quickly, bowing before Emora shortly after finishing what she had said.

"No, it's okay. Tell me." Emora smiled warmly.

The young teenager looked up, her eyes big with admiration. "I...I just...Seeing someone like you...Battered, beaten, deeply wounded, and broken...Still walking and talking. It's...It's scary. I..."

The girl paused, tears building in her eyes.

"I'm scared of becoming a Warden now...I...I know that it's a dangerous job, but getting hurt that badly...I...I can't imagine that. I...I don't want to die! But I know that being a Hero means...Means having self-sacrifice." She finished.

Emora nodded. "Well, then...Maybe you shouldn't have gone into training. Here at Fort Diamond, we take in junior trainees when they're twelve and train them from the ground up, but only when they're completely sure they want to become a Hero, and if their parents allow it. How old are you?"

"I...I'm fourteen, ma'am." The girl said shyly.

"That means you've been in training for two years. You're only four years away from being able to become a real Hero. But six years away from being able to go outside of the Fortress and fight in outer battles. You're just having your doubts now?"

"Y-Yes. I've seen wounded soldiers before, but none were as bad as you! I've also been hurt in training, but they're just bruises that heal quickly. A broken arm...That takes weeks to heal, and it hurts so much...!" The young girl whimpered.

"Yeah, but...I mean, are you sure you want to become a Warden?"

The young girl's eyes flashed with hurt. "Yes! I-I want to become a Hero! My dad...He was a Warden too. He died when I was ten...And my mom? Well...She didn't handle it very well. She gets drunk a lot...And she works as a dancer. Sometimes she would come home with a random man and...You know. I hate being home, that's why I wanted to go into training when I turned twelve...So I could leave her."

Emora's heart stung with pain. "I see...I...I'm sorry. I..."

The Warden shook her head, her heartbeat accelerating.

"It's okay though...I don't care. I just wish I had somewhere better to come home to. But...I...I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

Emora sighed. Her smiled grew as she placed her right hand on the trainee's shoulder. "Hey, listen. I'm...I'm kind of brash, this is just what happens. I'll tell you one thing. This type of stuff will likely only happen when you turn twenty and are able to go out on missions. You've still got a lot of time to get hardened, you don't need to worry at all. Plus, I'm kind of a...Drastic fighter."

"Don't I get to go on missions when I'm eighteen?" The teenage trainee asked quietly.

"No, only self-defense missions and patrol. Basic stuff, just to gain some experience before you get to the big stuff. I've been a Warden for three years, but I've only been a _Hero_ for one year. I'm not that experienced either, you know."

"I've heard so much of you though...You were the one who won the Martial Arts Tournament!"

Emora nodded. "Yes but...I want you to listen, keep this in mind. Anything can happen when you're out there...But try not to think about the bad things. Whatever comes your way is something you can overcome if you play your cards right, okay?"

The young teenager nodded.

"Train hard, learn a lot, and stay positive. Thoughts of death will only make you paranoid, and that's the opposite of what you want to be during a fight. Wounds will come, and you will feel more and more pain, but just remember that whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Let the pain harden you, and strengthen your heart and body, mind and soul, got it?"

The girl nodded. Emora paused, motioning her head at her broken arm.

"And...This right here is a sign of my effort. It doesn't matter what happens as long as you try and complete your duty as a Warden. Fight for your cause with honor, and fight _for honor_. When the sword of a Warden is drawn, it's for a purpose, and that purpose is what should drive you. You'll be a great Warden, trust me on that."

The Trainee's cheeks flushed with red. She put a grin on her face as she nodded her head eagerly. "Y-Yes Lord Ryon, thank you!"

"No problem. Take care now, alright?" Emora winked as Rose and Daisy began to help her forward.

"Okay! Thank you again, Lord Ryon!" The young girl waved goodbye, a new role model set in her mind. A new Hero for her to admire and follow.

Rose and Daisy took Emora back to her quarters, a small but beautiful two story house which she shared with Airi. After a slow, careful shower, and a grueling changing of the cast, Emora was set down in her bed, where she would likely be staying in for a few long weeks.

"Hey, Rose...Daisy?" Emora said aloud as the two maids were about to exit the room for the night.

"Yes, Emora?" Daisy asked as she turned around.

"Y-You guys will take good care of me...Right?" Emora asked.

Rose and Daisy exchanged short glances. They smiled and laughed as they nodded their heads, both rushing back over to the Warden and kissing her on the forehead.

As Emora fell into a deep slumber, all sorts of thoughts flooded her mind. With heavy eyelids, and a hopeful heart, the Warden started her first night on her long path to recovery.

An exciting future awaited her.

* * *

 **Back in the Myre,** the trial of Kaneko Daigo was occurring, with the people of the Urutora and some form the Seinaru Clans filled with mixed emotions about the young Emperor. Many angry Urutora Generals, as well as Daigo's parents were on the opposing side of the spectrum, wanting the young Emperor to be imprisoned for the remainder of his lifetime, and some even wanting him to be publicly executed for attempting the forced takeover of the Urutora Clan.

Vouching for Daigo, the Heroes of the Azure Legion, regretful Seinaru Generals, and of course, Hakushi Airi of the Urutora Clan. Naturally, Airi was the only one who was fit to be the true heir of the throne, and was expected to take the place of the Supreme Empress, and was to elect a Supreme Emperor with the help of the people and public opinion. Airi did not want this however, nor did any of the other Heroes. Daigo sat silently at his trial, waiting for the moment for when it his time to speak.

The two sides fought viciously, and neither side showed any sign of giving up. The civilians of both clans were forced to pick sides. Whether they were merciful or out for blood, there was a side that benefitted everyone. More people and more Samurai began to get ahold of the news of the trial and came to the destroyed Province to see what had happened. The Daimyo's emerged, and even though they had no real say in the matter, they still wished to see who would be commanding them in the future. The trial went on for two weeks, the rebuilding process slow until Daigo finally proposed what he was capable of doing for the Myre.

With Emora in the back of his mind, his memories of her kindness and acts mercy flashing through his head, and the sound of her soft voice telling him everything that he needed to say in order to hopefully earn the trust of the people back, he spoke proudly and firmly. He promised that he would rebuild the entire Province even better than before, and in a time that would be fairly short. He would rebuild the Hakushi Manor and restore its original colors and layout, in honor of the Atsuto and Airina. He would bring food, drink, medicine, clothes, and other supplies and goods over to the Myre from his allies in Ashfeld, the Azure Legion, who would also be bringing over carpenters, architects, and workers in order to accelerate the rebuilding process. Finally, if it was deemed necessary, Daigo vowed to receive any punishment that he was to receive.

" _Even if I am to end up being executed, I will still follow through with everything I have promised, despite me no longer being present. I will restore your homes and your lives, even if it costs me my own life."_

Were the words of Daigo himself, standing in front of the people and the trial. With clear eyes, a firm voice, and a serious expression, Daigo apologized in Japanese, falling to his knees and bowing fully to the side who opposed him. The Generals and civilians were shocked to see this moment, Airi found herself smiling at the sight.

" _Gomen'nasai."_

With Daigo leaving his life up to the trial, the Heroes watched the Emperor slowly walk back to his seat and sit down, his head down, completely silent. The opposing side was clearly shaken, the lead speaker having to take a second to breathe and clear his throat before continuing the sentences. Airi turned to her allies, saying that the help the Myre needed as quickly as possible. If Daigo was killed, the people would realize that he was not lying, and that possibly...Just maybe, a mistake was made.

Exactly one more week later, the trial was concluded and decided. The final verdict being announced publicly. An Urutora General, the same one who had helped Cinder hold Daigo down when he spoke to Emora, stood atop of a podium, his expression stern. In Japanese, he spoke proudly, the people murmuring with excitement in the crowds. Four different colored Daimyos stood in the outskirts, their arms crossed, their eyes peeled, their ears listening closely. As the verdict was finished, Daigo was speechless, his chest pounding.

Alban put his hand on Airi's shoulder, Katsue too busy crying.

" _What did he say?"_

With a relieved smile, Airi looked at the Highlander, her eyes big.

" _The trial of Kaneko Daigo of the Seinaru Clan has finally been decided. After three long weeks of back and forth conflict, this verdict has been decided upon by the people, the Urutora, and Seinaru clans all together as one, the Samurai of the Dawn Empire. Daigo Kaneko is to be spared of execution, our hearts filled with hope that these mistakes will not be repeated ever again. With his promises in mind, but the possibility of betrayal still in the question, Kaneko is to be imprisoned for half a year. That is the punishment that has been chosen in order to pay for the crimes committed by Daigo. With these final words, we hope that a bright future awaits the Myre. In our time of darkness, we all can only hope that the light shines through it all, showing us the path to the recovery."_

* * *

 **Three Months Later...**

"Thank you so much Ms. Baker! We hope to see you this evening!" Rose said cheerfully as she waved goodbye to a brown haired lady who she had just given a flyer to. The happy girl sprinted through the entire fortress, dodging carriages and horses, running through barns and taverns, and spreading the word about the news. A smile was on her face the entire time, her stamina seemed unlimited. The sun was high up in the sky, the weather perfect. The wind was blowing lightly, the air cool, the sun giving off just the right amount of warmth.

Rose stopped in her tracks as she spotted Cinder with his arms crossed, standing outside of the Conference Building. She slid in front of him, looking up at him with her hands together.

"Cinder! You're coming right?! Please tell me you're coming!" She fluttered excitedly.

The Commander couldn't help but smile at the young maid, looking down at her with a positive look on his face. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it even if it was the end of the world." He said with a smirk.

"Is your sister coming too?!" Rose cried.

"Of course, tsk...Cindra wants to go more than I do. It's not like I don't want to, but she's even more excited than I am. Actually...She's out getting ready." Cinder replied.

"Ready?" Rose asked, confused.

"Yeah. She doesn't want to wear her Azure robes. Instead she wants to wear a dress. But hey, that's her choice." Cinder shrugged.

Rose put her hand on her chin as she looked at the ground for a second. She looked back at Cinder with a giggle. "Ms. Dormor said there was no way she was going to wear a dress! She made me laugh with her ridiculous quirks."

Cinder let out a small chuckle, shaking his head with a smile. "Yeah, there's no way in hell Elea would wear a dress. Nothing in the world would make her do that, no doubt. Although it would be hilarious to see her wearing a nice little gown with some high-heels." The Commander huffed.

"I know, it would be so fitting!" Rose laughed.

Cinder exhaled, looking up at the bright blue sky. "Maybe, it would definitely give everyone a good laugh. It's not her style at all, and I don't think she'll be able to walk with those elevated heels."

Rose nodded in agreement. She cleared her throat and smiled cheerfully. "I have to be going now, I must help Daisy finish up the preparations! See you this evening Mr. Alphus!"

With a light bow and a cute little wave, Rose dashed off, Cinder watched her disappear among the people. He looked at his hands and ruffled up his perked up hair. He looked over his shoulder and stilled himself when he heard someone coming down the stairs from inside the building. He knew who it was, so he relaxed his body and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms again, and looking away as the door to the conference building opened.

"Father." Cinder said firmly.

"Cinder, what are you doing out here?" Cinderus asked, his voice still as powerful as ever.

"Just observing dad, nothing much." The young Commander replied.

Cinderus clenched his fists and looked around, his brow furrowed in his stern expression, which he always kept on. "Where is Cindra?"

"She's out preparing. She's bathed like twice today already. I'm about to go take one myself before I go get ready. Hm, tell me dad..."

Cinder turned to his father.

"Are you excited about this?" He asked.

Cinderus sighed, scratching his head. He paused for a second, his eyes looking out in front of him. A small smile came over his stern face as he tilted his head, shrugging.

"Well, they're still very young and naïve, both with a lot to learn. But being a Hero is different than being in a relationship."

Cinder couldn't help but laugh at his father's remark. "Very true dad...Very true."

After a few moments of silence, the General of the Azure Legion huffed, his smile now clear on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Cinder nodded, his heart filled with excitement.

Rose slid on the sandy floor as she hit a sharp left, kicking up dust as she took off, sprinting towards a medium sized house. She burst through the door, panting.

"Daisy! Daisy!"

Within seconds, the other young maid appeared through the backdoor, a wide smile on her face.

"How'd it go? Did you send out the flyers?" She asked.

"Of course I did! All of them! Except for one..." Rose replied, holding up a single flyer.

"W-Who refused?" Daisy asked.

Rose grinned. "The blacksmith. Hard at work making the diamond...You know." She winked, Daisy giggling happily. She grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out back, both of them looking at the beautiful sight in front of them.

"Hyah! Hrah! Tch—Gah! Hngh...Tsh, Huah!"

"AHH!"

Apollo slammed into the ground, dust exploding out from underneath him. He coughed heavily, sweating profusely. He looked up at his opponent with a smile, still coughing and wheezing a bit. A gorgeous, soft hand reached out to him, he grabbed onto it tightly, pulling himself up and standing at his full height.

"It's like nothing ever happened. Rose and Daisy must've kept you like a fuckin' statue. How's it feel to be back in action?" The Centurion asked.

The two maids shuddered with giddy little giggles as they looked at the beautiful Warden, her blonde ponytail flowing in the wind, her hazel eyes narrowed with pride, her smirk filled with relief and happiness. She clutched her left fist, flexing and rotating her arm. She wiped sweat off of her brow as she slammed her right fist into her left hand.

"It feels amazing. I stayed in that bed for an extra two weeks, just to make sure that it was fully healed. It feels great, I'm back to normal! Then again...I haven't trained or worked out in three whole months...So I've got work to do." Emora winked. She wore chains on her forearms, acting as weights. She had no shirt on, just her bra. Her leather pants tucked into beige colored cloth boots. A white silk headband was tied around her head, hiding behind her fringe, her ponytail running down her back.

"So Apollo, you want to keep going?" The Warden asked with a grin.

"Hit me!" The Centurion replied.

Emora strode forward, leaping slightly into the air and throwing a powerful kick. Weighted kneepads and shin guards were strapped onto both of her legs. Apollo placed his hands front of the Warden's heel, blocking just in time. The weights gave the blow extra force, sending the Centurion staggered back from recoil.

"Oh...Jeez, your arm was broken, not your legs!" He teased.

"Yeah, I know! Don't mean I can't use em!"

The two friends charged at one another. Apollo missing his right hook, but blocking Emora's jab as well. The Centurion leaned back, expecting a forward jab from Emora. He ducked his head and crossed his forearms in front of his face, only to receive a shattering punch directly underneath his chin. His head spiked upwards, his jaw tingling with pain.

"Ugh!"

Emora backed up, grinning. She placed her guard back up on the left side, expecting a strong left hook from the Centurion. She blocked the left side of her face with her left forearm, using her right arm to support her bicep to reinforce the block. But Apollo retaliated differently, stepping to the right and swinging his fist in an arc, delivering a strong right hook to Emora's exposed right face.

"Guh!"

Emora shook her head as she looked ahead, Apollo about to launch forward a left forward punch. She felt her heart skip a beat as she thrusted her left arm out, her fist clutched fiercely.

"Oh!"

"Tsk!"

Apollo and Emora's fists collided, their knuckles cracking into each other's. Both of them pushed forward, trying to force the other's arm back. Their left arms quivered with tension, shaking steadily, their muscles bulging out with struggle.

"That arm of yours really healed up nicely..." Apollo exhaled, his voice strained.

"Time...Is the best medicine!" Emora replied, her fist opening up wide in a split second, Apollo's fist falling straight into the Warden's sweaty palm.

"What the—"

Emora quickly threw a powerful right jab into the center of Apollo's chest, knocking the wind right out of him. She then launched her left kneecap into his side, lifting herself up off the ground using her right foot. With a final move, she clocked the back of Apollo's neck using a swift right chop. The Centurion's eyes went blank, spit spilling from his mouth as he fell forward, unconscious.

The Warden did all of this in under two seconds.

Rose and Daisy rushed out, shaking Apollo, trying to wake him. Emora stood up, dusting herself off.

"Guys, it's okay. He's only knocked out. He'll wake up in a few minutes. I gotta remember to thank him for helping me have my first warm up in a while." Emora grinned, taking off her dirty headband and taking a deep breath.

Rose looked up at Emora, her hands together politely. "Emora, you should to take a bath! I can go with you if you'd like!"

Emora smiled and shook her head. "There's no need to anymore, remember?"

"Oh..."

Rose looked down, her eyes downcast. "I forgot you don't need our help anymore. You can do everything on your own again. S-Sorry...Ms. Ryon..."

"Ms. Ryon?!"

Emora grabbed onto Rose's hand, the maid looking up at the Warden, her gray eyes filled with confusion.

"I might need a little help doing my hair after I'm done." The Warden smiled.

Rose's face brightened. "Okay! Let's go, Daisy can take care of Mr. Stone!"

The blonde maid smiled, raising a thumbs up. Emora and Rose went inside, the Warden going off to prepare for the evening. Elsewhere, someone else was busy with the preparation.

"Which dress do you want to wear? And there's tons of flower fragrances you can put on, you just need to decide which one. Are you going to be wearing anything on your head? And...Your shoes, flats right? I don't think you really like the high-heel style..." Katsue asked, her long hair tied up and curled, her eyes darkened by a light shadow, bringing out her beautiful purple irises. She was wearing a dark blue dress and silver flat shoes.

Airi sat in front of Katsue, her hair still a bit wet, her attractive, young body completely naked. She was sprawled out on top of the Shinobi's bed, one of her hands over her mouth.

"Um...She likes blue...I'll wear white and blue! But...She might like red too...Like scarlet, don't you think? And...She likes the smell of Lavender and Jasmine's...So we can use those oils! And...Yeah, flat shoes. But what color? And what makeup? How will I do my hair...And what ornament should I wear? Gold, silver? Or maybe...Something light, like pearls! I don't know...I really don't know..."

The Nobushi covered her face and sighed.

"Ugh...Katsue, I don't know! I want to look good for her..."

Katsue smiled warmly, her eyes growing soft.

"Airi..."

Hakushi took her hands off of her face and craned her neck to look at the Shinobi. "Yeah?"

Katsue exhaled, her voice gentle. "Emora thinks you're beautiful no matter what you wear. It doesn't matter what you wear, what makeup you use, what flowers you smell like, she'll always think you're the prettiest thing in the world, you know."

Airi didn't respond, she only looked at Katsue in silence.

"Just wear what you want. She'll love it either way."

Airi looked at her own body, biting her lip as she eyed the slit in between her legs that was her wonder hole. "Okay...But first, get me a razorblade."

"A razorblade?" Katsue asked. She traced Airi's eyes, trying to follow her line of sight. The Shinobi's eyes fell upon Airi's vagina, her eyes immediately rolling.

"Wow...You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" Katsue laughed.

"I don't know if she likes it shaved or not!" Airi cried out, blushing profoundly.

"Right, right. I'll get you one."

"Thanks..."

Airi watched as Katsue exited the room, leaving the Nobushi alone in her thoughts. She passed her fingertips past the little slit, her body tingling with wishful thoughts, a wave of heavy ecstasy passed over her, her heart skipping a beat. Thoughts of what Emora had promised her up in the watchtower three months ago made it even more intense.

" _Emora...I really hope you deliver..."_

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

In the grand plaza of Fort Diamond, straight in the center, all of the people were bustling and crowding. There were tables laid out with tons of food, like meats, biscuits, scones, vegetables, and even baked sweets. Everyone was able to come and eat for free, like a huge feast. Wooden chairs were laid out for the majority of the people to sit during the ceremony. There were musicians and jousts for entertainment, singing and dancing, the entire plaza decorated with ribbons and wreaths.

The time for the ceremony was coming near as the sun was beginning to set. Most of the people attending knew of the popular Warden known as Emora, as she had been there since she was born, her parents both being decorated Heroes who were tragically killed in the line of duty. Emora lived up to their names, becoming known as the Hero who won the Jacques Pierre's Martial Arts Tournament with a stylish kiss, one of the Heroes who embarked on the undercover mission to Valkenheim, and the Hero who saved Daigo Kaneko's life, and possibly the entire Myre.

Unlike Airi, the Warden was present during the pre-ceremony, mingling and socializing with her friends and fellow Knights. She wore white leather boots, the heels, tips, soles, and laces lined with gold. Her pants and brigandines where white, her bright silver armor painted with the same color.

Her shoulder pads and chest pieces all tightly strapped with lightly colored belts with golden buckles, the center piece with an engraving of a rose. To top it all off, her robes and cape were all a snowy white color as well. Her makeup was light, a beige foundation that powdered her smooth skin, and a bit of moisturizing ointment to gloss up her lips. Her blonde hair was down, running down her shoulders and back, down to her breasts. A small golden crown with small white diamonds rest upon her head.

She looked up at the setting sun, watching as the sky slowly turned pinkish-blue. Soon, it would be completely orange, the clouds all little blotches of grey that were laid out in the sky. Her hazel eyes glowed with a golden light, her nervous heart beating with a heated pace.

"You nervous?"

Emora snapped out of it. She realized she was holding a cup of water, and took small sip from it. Katsue stood in front of her, her dark blue dress matching her perfectly.

"Katsue, you look beautiful." The Warden smiled warmly, ignoring her question.

"Oh come on, you're just saying that. I know I look horrible." Katsue shook her head, brushing some strands of hair out of her face.

"What're you talking about? You look gorgeous! Those amethyst eyes of yours, they're so unique. I love it."

Katsue brushed the Warden away playfully, giggling with a small blush. "Emora, you're so charming! No wonder Airi fell for you." The Shinobi winked.

Emora rolled her eyes, laughing nervously. "I was the opposite of charming when I met Airi. I'm still not very charming, considering that I get flustered pretty easily. But I'm just comfortable with you, and I'm good at telling the truth."

"The truth? Wow, now you're implying that I'm beautiful. Okay, be quiet, you klutz." Katsue scoffed, Emora laughing at the Shinobi's stupid smile.

Cyrus and Elea came by, stopping at the two Heroes, both holding cups of rum.

"Hey! It's the blessed motherfucker! How ya feelin'?" Cyrus laughed, slapping Emora's shoulder.

"I'm doing fine, just a bit giddy. You know...The butterflies in the stomach." Emora replied with a smile.

"Oh, butterflies?" Cyrus looked at Elea and Katsue before turning back to Emora with a smirk. "Butterflies about the wedding? Or butterflies about what's gonna happen... _After_ the wedding? HA!"

Elea and Katsue both burst out laughing, Emora rolling her eyes and covering her face with one hand, her cheeks flushed with a deep red.

"Goddamn it Cyrus, you can never give me a break, can you?!" Emora stammered.

"Nope! You already know I'm here to ruin your life." The golden Warden winked. His armor was sparkling. His boots were a clean light brown, the same with his belts and straps. His armor was painted with a golden paint, his shoulder, knee, shin, and chest pieces all shining brightly. His robes and cape were a bright yellow, his chest fitted with an engraving of a lion. His slicked blonde hair and bright blue eyes made him a magnet for women, but he didn't seem to be looking back at any of them, at least not seriously.

"Well, it's almost time I think! So you'd better get ready, huh? People are already takin' their seats, and I think I'm about to go off to try and find Apollo." Cyrus huffed, Elea nodding along.

"Yeah, where is Apollo anyways? And Alban?" Emora asked.

"Both of them are off playing a drinking game. But something tells me that Alban can take more than Apollo." Elea chuckled, her arms crossed. Dresses were not the Berserker's style, but she still looked somewhat formal.

Her boots were ankle high, both of them black leather. Her slim pants were light brown, her shirt made of ice-white silk. She wore golden bracelets on her wrists, and two little silver earrings.

Her dark brown hair was smooth and straight, her extra hair forming little side fringe that surrounded her ears. Her ponytail was a single, long braid that rested on her shoulder, and reached down to her waist. The Berserker looked calm and happy, cute and innocent.

Finally, after a few more minutes the ceremonial horn blew. People began to take their seats, the noise lessening and lessening. Everyone took their places. The priest stood in between two guards who were clad in white and blue armor and robes. Standing near the front, Cinder, Cindra, and Cinderus stood proudly, their armor black, their robes blue and cyan. Their longswords were dug into the ground, all three of them standing still and calm.

An outdoor wedding was something that was only done for large-scale ceremonies. Indeed, there was many people attending. The joining of two Heroes was also a big deal, knowing that the life of a Hero came with dangers. It was a bold move, but at the same time, a beautiful one. The music began to play as Emora walked down the lane; she held her longsword tightly, making sure to keep it steady.

She could see the people looking at her as she walked, she eyed the priest and his guards as she began to walk a bit to the right, she straightened herself, panicking. She stopped in front of the priest, but craned her neck to look at Cinderus.

Cindra and Cinder took their sides by their father. Cinderus ordered Emora to bow. She did as told, and fell onto one knee. The General took ahold of the Warden's sword and held it steadily over her head. Announcing his official blessings, the crowd clapped a bit, Cinder and Cindra both giving short speeches that were dedicated to the Warden shortly after. As the General and Commanders of the entire Fortress, their appearance was set to happen during the ceremony as well.

The priest also did a bit of speaking, announcing the name of the Warden, and the type of wedding that was occurring. Airi was not only a Samurai, but was also another woman. Both were very young, and both were Heroes. The people showed no reaction, knowing about what was happening. Cyrus, Elea, Apollo, Alban, and Katsue all sat in the front row, all of them watching intently. Finally, it was the time for the bride to be revealed. As the music began to play, the people turned in their seats to watch Princess Hakushi of the Myre emerge from the church.

Murmurs and Ooh's could be heard from the crowd, all of them observing the beautiful woman before them. Tears welled in Katsue's eyes as she looked at the Nobushi and her beauty. Apollo, Alban, and Cyrus were all grinning, Cindra and Cinder smiling lightly.

The Nobushi wore a silver dress, it glistened in the sun, the silk lining and straps were white, her tight gloves the same color. Her shoes were the same color as her gown, a beautiful silver. Her hair was tied in a bun, little tips edged out from the bottom, all of them tied together with a white ribbon. Her eyes were lightly shadowed, her lips glistened with a light pink color, her eye lashes brushed, her perfect nose smooth and powdered.

Escorting Airi down the lane with linked arms were both Rose and Daisy on either side of her. Both of them wearing dresses of respective colors to their names. Rose with a ruby dress and roses in her hair, while Daisy wore a yellow dress with white daisies in her hair.

Once she was close enough, Airi finished the walk on her own. Taking her place next to Emora, who was wide-eyed and silent. She found herself unable to stop looking at the Nobushi, her lean body fitting the silver dress perfectly, her face irresistibly beautiful and attractive, her curvature firm and mesmerizing, her overall beauty was breathtaking.

The Warden shut her eyes and shuddered as she turned to look at the priest. The golden crown sat atop her head, the white diamonds shimmering with the sun's soothing light. Airi was wearing a silver tiara; two little white diamonds lined the center of it, representing the situation. She was holding a bouquet of flowers, her short bangs flowing above her eyes.

Emora dug her sword's blade into the ground. She stood tall and firm, her lips quivering ever so slightly. As the music became subtle and gentle, the priest began to announce the oaths of the two Heroes.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows and oaths. Please let the people hear them aloud." The priest announced.

Airi cleared her throat as she looked at Emora, who looked back. She was holding the flowers tightly, a little too tight. Her arms were shaking a bit, her eyes shining with nervousness. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitating a bit before recovering.

"I—I...I, Airi Hakushi of the Urutora Clan...Vow to you, Emora Ryon, of the Azure Legion, to always be there for you in your times of need, and hours of darkness. I vow to always be there to care for you, and to always be available for any situation or misfortune. I vow to you, swear to you, that I will never abandon you, nor will I ever leave your side. I want to be with you forever, I never want to be separated from you. My heart only belongs to you, without you being there, I'm nothing but a broken Hero. I vow to love, and care, and adore, and treasure you for as long as I live, for I see it impossible for me not to do so." Airi said slowly and firmly. The people were shaken by the Nobushi's words. Katsue could hear people nearby aweing and cooing, some even beginning to sniffle. The Shinobi bit her lip and felt as a couple of tears fell from her eyes.

"Damn...The Samurai always had a way with words..." Cyrus whispered.

"Shut up, you dumbass." Apollo snapped quietly.

Alban's eyes were bright with happiness. He could feel his beating heart in his chest, he could hear his own heartbeat. He remembered his love for Emora, and his promise to her, to always keep her and Airi safe. He had done what she wanted, and he had made her happy again. For him, to be seeing this moment, was something that hit very close to home, and although deep down it was bittersweet, the Highlander couldn't help but shed a tear at the show of deep love.

Emora's gentle heart couldn't take it. She was the one wearing the armor, holding the sword, wearing the crown instead of the tiara. She was seen as the stronger one, but in reality, Airi was the one with the stronger heart, the one with more composure, the one capable of handling more amounts and heavier levels of emotion, not Emora.

The Warden's heart grew a thousand sizes, her emotions breaking the dam and flooding through her body. She felt tears erupt from her eyes as her chest became devoid of all air. With a heavy cry, she fell onto her knees, the crowd gasping out loud at the sight, thinking that something was wrong.

Cinder, Cinderus, and Cindra all grew alert, Alban, Elea, Katsue, Cyrus, and Apollo did as well. Airi let out a cry of fear as she jumped up a bit, dropping the flowers. The Priest watched as Emora fell onto all fours, crying like a full-blown baby. Her heart ached with overflowing emotion, her pulsing chest felt like it was about to explode. He began to smile as he turned to Cinderus.

"You were right about her." The Priest said.

Cinderus nodded, looking at the young Warden, smiling lightly. "She has nerves of steel, a heart of gold, and amazing physical ability. She's a good leader and a genuine person, all the things that her parents were. The only difference is her delicate soul. It seems that her only weakness is those leaky eyes of hers."

The Priest huffed. "You're gonna have to try and fix those leaks."

Cinderus paused for a bit, thinking. "Hm...I think it's better if I leave her the way she is. She may cry a lot, but...It's who she is. I can't change that."

The people watched as Emora tried to speak, her cries far too loud, her sobs heavy and desperate. They drained her of all her air, she gasped in and out, she panted rapidly, trying to breathe in between sobs. Her face was red, her eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down her face, her crown on the ground next to her. Airi looked down at the Warden, watching with her own tears in her eyes.

"E-Emora..."

"NO! J-Just...Be quiet, okay?! I..."

Emora looked up at the Nobushi, shaking her head. Her head began to spin, as if she was about to pass out.

"Airi...I...I'm such a lucky girl...I'm so lucky to have you. I...Those vows...They're so much better than the ones I wrote! You're...You're amazing, Airi! I just...I can't match up to you, I feel like I'm a disappointment! But...I..."

The Priest cut in, raising his hand. "Ryon, just tell her what you feel."

Emora got up onto one knee, she wiped her tears and took a few deep breaths. The ceremony was basically ruined because of the Warden's weeping, but it made it all that more unique.

"Airi, I just...All I can say is...That I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire wide world! Ever since the beginning...You were the only one out of the team to try and talk to me. You fought alongside me, you were the one who told the other two to help me! You saved my life that day...From that Warden! You took care of me and healed me every time I was done with one of my messy fights! You cleaned me, washed my clothes, kept me fed and hydrated. You've already been doing all of the things that you said in your vows...And just knowing that you're going to be doing all of them...For the rest of my life...Just knowing that...It..."

Emora paused, releasing a sob.

"It's a miracle, it's...It's a blessing! Airi, to me...You're a gift straight from the heavens! I...I treasure you with everything I have! I would give my life for you, I would never...Ever hurt you, in any way! I already feel like I can't! Every day, my feelings for you grow more and more, and I never want it to stop. I swear to you, Airi...I'll protect you, I'll shield you from all danger, whether it be physical or emotional, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe and healthy. I vow to always tend to you, to never ignore or neglect you like I've done in the past. I want to apologize for my past mistakes, I want to apologize for the things I've done before. I'm sorry for worrying, keeping you anxious and scared for hours on end whenever I went off alone to fight an enemy I know I couldn't beat! I beg for your forgiveness, for those times I left you alone, I know how much you enjoy having me around...I want you to know, I feel the same way!"

Airi was shaking.

"Without you, I'm nothing. That's why I couldn't do anything when you left! I couldn't sleep, rest, I couldn't relax at all! I had to come after you...I had too! I felt empty, like a piece of me was missing. Airi...I would do...Absolutely anything for you, as long as it means...That you're a part of my life. I never want you to leave...Because I for one, will never want to leave your side. You're the only one for me, and I love you. I just...Words can't explain it. Thinking of you makes me smile like an idiot, my heart begins to race, my face flushes with red, I can't...I can't resist you, nor can I resist my feelings. Your words mean so much to me...Anything you say hits me right in the heart. That's why I...Why I broke down just now...Because you shatter me, Airi. But I know you can also put me back together..."

The crowd was sitting at the edges of their seats. The Priest was smiling, Cindra was crying, she tugged on her chainmail, hating the fact that she had to wear her armor. Cinder had tears in his eyes, but he had told himself beforehand not to cry. Katsue was crying her eyes out, Elea and Cyrus holding back tears. Apollo and Alban looked on with genuine expressions of awe.

Emora stood up, she grabbed Airi's hands gently, the crowd releasing a little gasp.

"Please...Put me back together..." The Warden begged, her eyes still releasing tears.

Airi understood what she had to do. Her heart told her directly. She wiped tears from Emora's eyes and face, she took a step closer and smiled.

"I will. I'll put you back together, Emora."

"Airi..."

The crowd stood up from their seats, cheering and clapping loudly. Alban clapped loudly, Cyrus and Elea's cheers loud and enthusiastic. Apollo and Elea rubbed Katsue's back, her overflowing happiness bringing forth tears. After wiping her eyes clean she stood up and clapped, hollering the names of the two Heroes. Cindra and Cinder both had wide smiles on their faces, Cindra turning to her younger brother with watery eyes.

"They're perfect..."

Cinder nodded, smiling firmly.

"Yeah, they are."

The Priest inhaled and exhaled as he closed his bible. He turned to Cinderus, shrugging. "That was definitely something." He chuckled.

"Indeed it was, old friend. But that's just who they are. They're an emotional pair, and I think this is exactly what they needed after being distant for so long. Telling each other face to face how much they really care for one another." Cinderus said, his arms crossed, his expression genuine.

Emora and Airi kissed passionately and deeply, their ears filled with the sounds of cheers and claps. The Nobushi began to lose her composure as well. She broke away from the kiss, digging her face into Emora's neck and embracing her tightly. Emora held Airi close, hugging her.

"Emora...I...I love you...We're together...I'm with you..." Hakushi sobbed, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, we are. Heh, I guess I'm emotional first, then you come after, huh?" Emora sniffed a few times, chuckling lightly. She perked up, grabbing something from her pocket. In the palm of her glove was a small diamond ring. The cheering continued as Emora slid the ring onto Airi's left ring finger. The baby blue gemstone shined brightly.

The Nobushi looked at the Warden, gazing deep into her eyes. She began to cry even more as she dug her face into her chest.

"I DIDN'T GET YOU A RING! I'M SO STUPID! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK...FUCK! I'M SORRY, EMORA! I SHOULD'VE...HOW DID—FORGET? I...HOW COULD I BE SO IGNORANT, I FUCKING HATE MYSEL—"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! It's okay, Airi! Rings aren't really my thing anyway! It's fine...It's okay...Alright? Don't worry about it. Shh...Relax...It's alright." Emora cooed, gently holding Airi in her arms. The crowd was clapping and whooping, Cinderus stepping out to speak out loud, trying to calm the people and get the after-party started. Airi covered her face with her hands, she crouched down and put her head down, crying quietly. Emora knelt down and put an arm around the Nobushi. Her heart connected with Hakushi's, and soon, Emora's sympathetic side stepped in. As more tears fell out of her eyes, she whispered into Airi's ear with a small laugh.

"We're both crybabies..."

Airi couldn't help but smile, she wiped her nose of a teardrop as she exhaled.

"Yeah...We are..."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

After the party ended and the ceremony was cleaned up, the people all began to return to their homes. The Heroes stayed afterwards to help clean, even Emora and Airi themselves stayed to help. Tables and chairs were put away, food was cleaned up, garbage was burned or thrown into compost, and ribbons and wreaths were put away. The plaza was returned to normal, some individuals who drank too much still lying around, one of them being Apollo.

Cyrus put his hands on his hips as he stood in front of a teetering Apollo, who slowly stumbled forward, one of his eyes half open, the other dilated for levels of darkness.

"Damn dude, you got folded. Come on man, let's get you home."

"Home? Dude, that's so boring! I feel so awake...I feel like I could stay here...Forever, you know?! I want too! Can we dude, bet...Let's do this.."

"We live here, Apollo. Come on, cunt! Let's go!" Cyrus urged.

"Man, shut up! Don't tell how to live my life, you motherfucker!" Apollo yelled, his voice and words slurred.

Cyrus looked over his shoulder to see Cindra and Elea looking at him, their hands over their mouths as they laughed.

"Dude, come on." Cyrus huffed.

"SHUT UP!" Apollo yelled out.

"You're drunk!"

"You're sexy!"

Cyrus paused, twitching.

"Alright, that's it. Come on, bitch!"

"AHHH!"

Cyrus picked Apollo and threw him over his shoulder. He began to jog back to Apollo's house, the Centurion himself repeatedly slamming the golden Warden's back. Elea and Cindra laughed heartily, watching as the two disappeared inside of a house.

Emora and Airi finished placing the last chairs and tables in a storage shack. They met up with the other Heroes in the center of the plaza to say their goodbyes.

"Well, that was a crazy wedding. Way to make it emotional, Emora." Cinder teased.

"Oh shut up..." Emora replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm about to knock out, so I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys around!" Elea waved as she turned to go back to her house.

"Yeah, Cinder and I have things to do tomorrow. I'm so happy that everything worked out. You guys are married now, that's amazing! That also means you two better behave and be responsible, okay?" Cindra asked, sounding like a mother.

"Yes, Cindra! Take care!" Airi said cheerfully. Cinder nodded and waved goodbye as he followed his sister into the conference building. Alban had already said his goodbyes early, as he had decided to go home to sober up from his drinking, unlike Apollo, who foolishly kept going.

Airi and Katsue hugged tightly, the Nobushi smiling warmly at the young Shinobi.

"Thank you so much for everything, Katsue. Sleep tight, okay?"

"I will, knowing that both of you are finally at peace. Today was so crazy, it was a whole ride of different emotions for me. Enjoy your first night as a married Hero duo!" Katsue giggled as she opened the door to a nearby house.

"Sweet dreams!" Airi cried out, Katsue waving goodbye before closing the door.

Other Heroes who stayed back to help passed by and congratulated the two Heroes as they also went to their own homes. Finally, only Airi and Emora stood in the plaza, alone.

"Alright. I guess that's it...Let's go home." Airi smiled.

"Okay..." Emora replied.

The two Heroes walked hand in hand, both of their hearts beating. The night was young, and the atmosphere was perfect. The two girls undressed and bathed together for the first time in a long while, their giggles and laughs relieving the awkward mood. After drying up, they went into their bedroom and opened up a window to let the cool breeze in.

"It feels good to be sharing a room with you again..." Airi said thoughtfully as she put on a thin shirt and slid on some clean panties.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" Emora replied, drinking a cup of hot water with mint leaves. She washed the water around her mouth and even gargled it, making Airi laugh.

"You're so stupid!" The Nobushi giggled.

Emora opened up the window and spat the water out. She shrugged and put the cup of water down. "I ate a lot today, so I just want to clean my mouth a bit, you know? Gotta stay frosty."

"Oh? Frosty. I like that..." Airi said, her tone getting a bit questionable.

Emora gave the cup to Airi, who did the same as Emora, excluding the gargle. She launched the water out of the window and threw the cup on the floor.

"We're both disgusting people." Emora laughed.

"Yeah, whatever! People usually spit stuff out in buckets and keep it in their house. I think I'm good." Airi replied, rolling her eyes. The two girls got into bed together, blowing out a small candle, and letting the room get dark. The moonlight came in through the window, bathing both of them in the beautiful night.

Emora was already beginning to knock out. Her eyelids became heavy as she closed them, ready to sleep in the next day. On the other hand, Airi, was wide-awake, her heart beating, her body radiating an unbearable amount of heat. She clutched her own hand tightly, holding both of them close to her breasts. She curled up, pressing her legs together. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, her breathing somewhat rapid and loud.

She wanted to talk, she want to say something, she want to remind her. Had she forgotten? She promised, didn't she? She wanted it so badly; it was the only thing she wanted. She hadn't felt it in so long, and she wanted to feel it again. What's she doing!? Is she not going to do anything?!

Airi was beginning to grow restless. She squirmed lightly, wiggling her toes and shifting her legs around. She didn't know where to keep her hands, where to place her arms and elbows. She looked over at Emora, who looked calm and still, and was likely already asleep.

" _No...Is it too late?! No...No! I...I can't help it! I want her...My body is calling for hers! I'm lusting...I'm lustful...Is she? No?! What!? I refuse! I need...Her..."_

"AH!"

Airi spiked up, she rolled over and grabbed onto Emora's arm. The Warden let out a short shriek as she woke up, looking up at Airi with a startled expression.

"Jesus! Oh...Fuck! Airi...You scared the living shit out of me! Is...Is everything okay? Something wrong?"

Airi stayed silent. She sat on the bed, her legs pressed together tightly. Both of her hands were covering the area in between her legs. Her head was down, her long hair casting a shadow over her eyes. She mumbled a bit before speaking out loud.

"Yes...There is something wrong."

"W-What is it?" Emora asked.

Airi looked up, her eyes showing her clear thirst.

"You promised me something! I want it! I want you!"

"W-What?!"

Suddenly, Emora remembered. She froze up, watching as Airi grabbed onto Emora's neck and pulled her in violently. The Warden felt Airi's wet, long tongue enter her mouth, brush past her own tongue, and make its way down her throat. Her eyes widened as her frozen body refused to move. Emora was shaking, feeling the amazing sensation in her mouth. Her body began to tingle, and the level of ecstasy she was experiencing suddenly skyrocketed.

Emora closed her eyes and grabbed onto Airi's shirt. She began to kiss the Nobushi back passionately, at a fast and excited pace, almost an aggressive pace. Their lips were loud, their tongues wet and dripping. Emora threw Airi's shirt onto the floor, leaving only the Nobushi's bra.

The Warden pulled back, quickly throwing off her own shirt. Airi panted as she grabbed onto Emora's breasts and pushed her back on the bed. She kissed her deeply, her tongue exploring every single inch of the Warden's mouth. The Nobushi felt as Emora's tongue did the same, the sliding and brushing made her body tingle. She felt her soft hands on her body, feeling out her thin waist and clutching onto her thighs.

Airi was ecstatic. She reached underneath Emora's back, surprising the Warden, but not enough to cease the make out session. Before she knew it, her bare breasts were in out in the open. Airi got up on top of the Warden, Emora looked up with heavy breaths as Airi took off her own bra. Her heart skipped a beat as she set her eyes on the Nobushi's perfect breasts. Airi went back down, aggressively holding the Warden's right hand down on the pillow using her own hand. Their fingers intertwined, the two girls holding each other's hands tightly. With the other hand, Airi reached down low and began to tease the Warden's clitoris. Emora squeezed her eyes shut, her vagina tingling and sparking with pleasure. She felt moisture, a warm feeling of wetness. The Nobushi could feel the moisture on her fingertips, and kept going, teasing more and more.

Airi kept on tonguing the Warden. Emora began to whimper moan quietly. Airi slid her index finger along the slit, Emora letting out a sudden yelp of pleasure. Airi pulled back, whipping her hair back in forth, and wiping her mouth of saliva.

"That's it...I want to feel it personally..."

The Nobushi used her fingers to slid into Emora's panties and take them off. She flung them away, feeling her way up to her wet pussy, past her soft feet, her smooth legs, her juicy thighs, and finally reaching the treasure area. She grabbed Emora by the chin, squeezing her face.

"I want more of your lips, your mouth is what I want."

Airi pressed back down, her index and middle finger ready for the torture. She aggressively kissed the Warden while simultaneously rubbing her vagina's opening. She reached in deeper, bringing out more vibrant moans from Emora. Airi didn't let the Warden breathe, covering her mouth using her own, trying to bring out more moaning. She began to giggle, Emora's eyes growing teary from all the pleasure. Airi felt her fingers get wet, she backed down, looking at the Warden's clit like it was a book. She savagely fingered it, Emora moaning and yelping with pleasure, her voice desperate and filled with pleasure.

Airi flinched as the Warden's juices shot out, drenching her finger and spraying onto her face. She licked her own fingers, teasing Emora with her own orgasm.

"Want a taste?"

The Nobushi slowly opened up Emora's mouth, separating her lips. Emora let it happen, she stared at Airi with lustful eyes. She shut her mouth around Airi's fingers, licking and tasting them, likely swallowing her own juices while sucking on the Nobushi's fingers.

The Warden wanted to change things up, she had grown tired of being dominated, it was time she turned the fight around. With a burst of strength, she pushed the Nobushi off and got up on top of her. She smiled sexily, her voice seductive and hot.

"You showed me what those hands can do...And I've shown you how wet I can be...But you said earlier...That you want more of my mouth. I'll show you what my mouth can do, you'll see."

Airi's heartbeat accelerated as she watched Emora slid her panties off of her. The Warden kissed the Nobushi's ankle and licked her legs. She planted more kisses on her stomach, and then grabbed ahold of her breast.

"Let's see if I can get any milk!"

Emora put the nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking in a perfect rhythm. The feeling Airi was experiencing was so special, so unique, so beautiful. Her breasts tingled, they felt warm and wet, moist and delicate. They even tickled a bit, the Warden's lips pressed against it, her tongue teasing and licking, sucking and tasting.

The Warden dug her face into Airi's breasts, kissing and sucking on both of them. She rose up and planted a single kiss on Hakushi's little nose, licking it a little.

"Oh! You've got fetishes..." Airi winked.

Emora licked her lips, she slid down Airi's body, teasing her vagina with her fingers. The Nobushi was already so turned on, she didn't want more, but at the same time, she was feeling more thirsty than before. She wanted to be quenched, she wanted that feeling from the Warden, and she was about to get it.

"My tongue feels good in your mouth, right? It'll feel even better in here."

"Oh, Emora...Oh...AH! OH!"

The Warden covered Airi's pussy with her mouth. Her tongue tore and ravaged through her vagina's insides, licking and pleasuring. She moved it in and out, she teased the outsides and used her fingers to open Airi up even more. Airi laid back, her arms sprawled out, her head back. She released loud, loving moans as Emora ate her out, eating her pussy like there was no tomorrow. The Nobushi grew more and more horny, her ecstasy level reaching critical levels. She felt it coming, the tingling in her pelvis, the itching feeling of pleasure in her clit, the wet, warm feeling, she felt it coming, she felt it all coming!

She was coming.

Or cumming.

"Oh god, Emora! I...I'm cumming! Oh! AH!"

Emora felt as Airi's sweet, sweet juices entered her mouth. She closed her eyes a she licked it all up and swallowed, teasing, kissing, and brushing her lips against the Nobushi's pussy lips as if it was her mouth. She sat up, wiping her mouth clean.

"Want a taste? I think all that juice sunk into my tongue like a sponge." Emora winked, biting her lip.

"I'd love to taste, especially if it's coming straight from your mouth. But I still want to be pleasured more..."

"Then we do this..."

Emora placed her left leg on top of Airi's right leg, then grabbed onto Airi's left leg and placed it on top of her right leg. They were in a strange position, their waists and stomachs close to each other. They grabbed onto each other's necks and pulled each other close. They looked down to see their vaginas right up against one another.

"Oh..." Airi moaned.

"Now we just...Move our bodies...Like this..."

Emora began to thrust a bit, her body moved smoothly, her young, fit figure turning the Nobushi on even more. Airi did the same motion, curving her body and thrusting, up and down, back and forth. The two girls grinded up on each other, their wet pussies rubbing against each other, getting wetter and wetter, feeling warmer and warmer, cumming more and more, their moans getting louder and better. They two girls tried to stop their moaning by kissing, but by making out and scissoring at the same time, the moans only became suppressed and muffled, and in a way, becoming sexier.

The two girls did this for minutes on end, both of them reaching the climax multiple times. Their bodies were radiating with heat, their pussies wet and red, their tongues tired and lips wet. They fell back, Airi grabbing onto Emora's breast and kissing it. She nuzzled it and licked it slowly, before she closed her eyes and rested her head on the Warden's chest.

The two girls laid there, on their messy bed, both fully naked, both activated beyond the max, and both hornier than ever before. But physical exhaustion won them over. Their last moans were released, and only heavy breathing was left.

Airi slowly stuck her tongue out and licked Emora's neck, bringing out a little quivery whimper from the Warden.

The Nobushi sighed, smiling happily. "I didn't think you could be so savage..."

Emora swallowed, licking her bottom lip. "You started it, you monster."

"Next time, I get a taste of you. I'll drink you up so badly that your pussy will look as dry as a desert." Airi laughed.

"Yeah right! It'll feel so good I won't be able to stop cumming on you!" Emora replied, giggling.

"That isn't a bad thing either. You'll be left moaning and gasping for breath while I'm having a good time. It's win-win. I think." Airi exhaled.

"Being with you overall, is a win-win." Emora said softly.

After a few seconds of silence, the Nobushi crawled up Emora's nude body, still on top of her, but her head now nuzzled next to the Warden's.

"I love you." Airi whispered.

"I love you too." Emora whispered back.

* * *

 **Another Three Months later...**

Emora jumped off of her horse and landed firmly on the brand new stone ground. She breathed in the fresh air, her nose fuzzy from the feeling. She exhaled through her mouth, smiling firmly.

She looked around, the people bustling and going about their daily commute. The kids were playing, laughing, the adults working and talking with one another. The people seemed happy and content. There were more animals around now, helping for travel and transport. The guards kept the peace, patrols and posts staying vigilant.

The Warden smiled and waved at people who stopped to greet her. She bowed and saluted with guards and escorts. She began to climb up a new flight of stone stairs, admiring the engravings that were below her feet. She admired a large white and red structure, the rooftops freshly painted, the lamps hanging proudly. The walls were beautiful, the trees and gardens clean and well kept.

She was a bit shaken by the sight of the large building, but at the same time, she was relieved to be looking at it, in all of its original glory. The Warden was greeted by a man in black and gold armor, his black hair and dark eyes polite and firm.

"Ah, Emora Ryon, correct? We have been expecting you. I am glad that you have made a full recovery from your last time here, and we hope that everything has been pleasant for thus far." The man bowed in respect, Emora nodded and did the same back.

She followed him along a stone path, in the far back of the large red and white building. It was a medium sized stone building, it looked old, unlike the newer, cleaner looking ones the Warden had seen before. Her face softened a bit at the sight of it.

"A lot has changed, and I see that...Everything worked out." Emora brought up.

"Yes, indeed. All thanks to you and your people, Lord Ryon."

"Yes, we are happy to help. I'm glad that these few months have been so successful and progressive. Your people seem happy, and seem to be ready for the election, or...Decision, don't you think?" Emora asked.

"Indeed, our people are prospering. It turns out both sides benefit from this, and I'm honestly relieved and happy that everything has been restored. A dark past is forgotten, while a bright future is being built. Our home will keep improving, as long as we have your assistance, and as long as we keep our internal conflicts to a minimum." The man said firmly.

"Yeah. Over time, they'll get better, trust me." Emora smiled.

"Of course, but only time will tell. Now, it's time." The man turned to the building.

"Whew..." Emora exhaled, getting ready.

She watched as two guards clad in black and gold armor stepped out of the front door of the building. Soon after, one more stepped out. Finally, the man Emora was hoping to see was revealed. He was blind folded, his hands bound behind him by chains. Behind him, two more guards held onto him.

"I'd like to take him to the front face of the mountain, where he can have a beautiful clear view of this all." Emora asked.

"Of course, he is free to go after all. We'll make sure to get him cleaned up and all after you're done." The man bowed, before turning to the man and unlocking his binds. He took off his blindfold and stepped back.

The man blinked repeatedly, covering his eyes with his hands. His hair was long, his face ruffled and bruised. A bit of beard and moustache beginning to form. He had a thin gray shirt that was drenched in sweat, his cut up beige pants torn at the cuffs, his cloth shoes had holes in their soles and were missing laces and straps. He staggered forward, trying to adjust to the sunlight.

He looked around, observing the people around him. His eyes rested upon Emora, both widening with shock. He stopped moving, his mouth slowly widened more and more. He took a single step forward, his gaze filled with confusion.

"E-Emora? What're you doing here?" The man asked.

"Daigo, it's good to see you again. Do you look good? No, but you will soon, relax." Emora joked.

The Orochi swung at the air. "Uh-huh, right. It's...It's good to see you here, Emora. I wish you could've been here for the trial a little while ago."

"Little while ago? Daigo, it's been six months. That's more than a little while ago." Emora giggled.

"Hey, when you're in a crappy prison tied up in chains and sitting in a cold, damp prison cell, you'll see how hard it is to keep track of time. I made it to about seventy-eight days on my tally wall before my guard took away my carving coin." Daigo scoffed. The Orochi still had a light heart, and that made Emora laugh a bit.

"Well...I want to show you something. I want to show you all that's changed since you were imprisoned. Before, everything was destroyed, burned and charred, the Hakushi Manor brought down and reduced to a pile of rubble."

"I don't need to be reminded..." Daigo exhaled.

"Sorry. But...You remember what you promised the people? The people of the Urutora Clan and the Seinaru Clan?" Emora asked.

"Yeah, of course I remember. How could I not?" Daigo replied.

The Emperor began to walk along with the Warden. He followed close behind her, looking at the trees and the stone floor underneath him. He followed Emora up a flight of stairs and realized that he was scaling a mountain. He took in tons of deep breaths, letting his lungs feel relieved by the feeling of fresh air.

"Well...I just wanted to show you that...Everything is okay now. Your promises came true, and they helped create this!"

Emora and Daigo stood atop the mountain, the far front face that overlooked the entire Province and Manor. The wind was blowing, leaves flying in the breeze. Emora's hair flowed in the wind, Daigo's hair doing the same. His eyes slowly widened, tears growing in them. His jaw dropped, his mouth agape. Emora turned to the Orochi, she watched his eyes dart around, trying to look at everything at the same time.

The Emperor became enveloped by heavy amounts of happiness and relief. To see his home in such good shape, to see the Hakushi Manor and Province fully rebuilt and made better, to see the environment and people doing better as well, it warmed his heart. He had gotten what had first gone off to achieve.

He wanted to help his people, he wanted to help his home, he wanted to help the Myre, he wanted to help the Samurai, the Dawn Empire. To the people, he did just that. His alliance with the Azure Legion brought about a new age for the Samurai. He was a Hero. A worthy Hero who was now deemed capable of sitting atop the throne of the Supreme Emperor.

He fell to his knees, his tears falling to the stone beneath him. He cried silently, trying to make it less obvious and heavy. He couldn't stop looking at the beautiful sight. All the greenery, the beautiful buildings, the sun, the clear skies, and the gorgeous Manor, everything was perfect. Emora knelt down next to the Orochi, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You did this, Daigo. If you had refused our help...This might've never happened. You promised that this would happen, and it did. Sure it was because of the Azure Legion, but I have a feeling...No, not a feeling...I _know for sure_ , that if you had the Azure Legion's supplies, you would've done the same thing to try and repair everything." Emora grinned.

"Of course! Yes...I would've. I...Emora..."

Daigo put his wrist over his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly. Emora smiled warmly, her eyes soft.

"Hey...There's no shame in crying, you know. Especially not in front of me. I cry a lot...And I'm not ashamed of it. Well, in most cases I'm not..." Emora chuckled nervously.

Daigo scoffed. He wiped his tears and stood up, rising to his full height. He raised a fist to the sky, Emora looking up at it.

"I swear to you, Dawn Empire. I...Kaneko Daigo of the Seinaru Clan...Will continue to serve for the people, and all of the people. If you will allow me to do so, I will lead you in times of darkness towards the light as your Supreme Emperor!"

Daigo paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Yoake no tōitsu teikoku, arigatō!" He yelled out, his voice echoing off of the mountains and trees. Daigo turned to Emora, his gaze firm and respectful.

"Emora-San...I sincerely wish that both of us can forget about the past, and instead focus on the future. I...I regret everything I've done, and I regret everything I've tried to do to you and your allies as well. I see that your arm and other wounds have healed very nicely. You look as beautiful as ever, Airi is a lucky woman." Daigo smiled with a nod.

"Yeah. We're married now. My life has changed a lot. And soon, yours will too. Being Supreme Emperor is probably quite the big deal." Emora smiled back.

"Indeed it is. I'm happy for you and Hakushi though, I wish you both happy lives." Daigo bowed. He looked back up, staring at Emora's smiling face. He took a step forward, standing directly in front of her.

"Everything okay, Daigo?" Emora asked.

The Orochi nodded, he took another step forward and hugged the Warden, taking her by surprise. Emora's heart beat accelerated tenfold, her eyes widened as he hands hovered over the Orochi's body.

"Emora, thank you. Thank you for everything. You spared my life, prevented me from killing myself, and even helped me earn the trust of my people back. Thank you, so much..." Daigo said sternly, trying to keep his composure. He held onto Emora tightly, a grateful smile on his face.

Emora also began to smile. She hugged the Orochi back, closing her eyes and sighing with relief.

"It's no problem. Hopefully, the future is bright for the both of us."

The Orochi and Warden both let go of one another and shook each other's hands, standing atop the mountain's north face proudly, a new alliance officially born. The Vikings had been put in their place earlier in the year, the Knights now allies with Samurai, and assisting them in their struggle of poverty and civil war.

Allies of the Azure Legion, like the Iron Legion would begin to help as well. The Viking clans up north would start to farm their own food, and raids would become less frequent. With all major conflicts being resolved, a time of peace came around, a time where even the Blackstone Legion was peaceful, but who knew what happened in the background of their mighty black fortress.

But somewhere in a battle field, somewhere far off in a small fort, possibly an outpost of some sorts, a minor conflict was occurring. That minor conflict was exactly what it was, minor. But it meant something else. It was the first of its kind, and the first time that any fort had been attacked by these strange, unknown, and scarily foreign troops.

A Warden stood against a wall, her fellow knights around her, all of them fighting off the oncoming forces of enemy troops. But these tactics were strange and wild, their fighting techniques aggressive and effective, fast and strong, nimble and agile, quick and efficient. Smoke to hide their movements, their strikes invisible, their damage lethal.

The Warden swiftly stabbed through one of her enemies, before quickly turning and beheading a second. She stepped to the right and sliced the stomach of a third open before ducking below an arc attack and cutting the leg off of a fourth. She disemboweled and kicked down a fifth before grabbing a final sixth and slamming them into the ground.

She looked around, watching as a man with a staff slayed endless amounts of her men, his kicks powerful, his staff lethal, his speed and agility unbelievable. She looked to the left, seeing another man, an elderly man, cutting, slashing, and guttering down every enemy who came his way, his strikes strong and firm, his guard firm and steady. Finally, she looked up on the walls of her fort, a small, agile, but lethally fast and deadly fighter was killing her troops swiftly and with little efforts, their movements smooth and rhythmic, almost like a dance.

The Warden couldn't believe her eyes. She turned around and managed to block the blade of an enemy behind her. She kneecapped and decked the soldier to the ground, before dodging two arrows and staggering back.

She couldn't breathe, her red hair flowing in the wind, and being covered by the dust that was falling on top of her from the collapsing tower. She managed to jump out of the way of the falling debris, and take cover from another explosion. As she coughed out a bit of dirt, she reached up for her helmet, trying to take it off. She threw it aside, coughing more. She used her sword to stand back up, but as soon as she was about to look up, a brown leather boot with an engraving on the shin guard caught her eye.

She slowly looked up, her eyes resting on a man with a silver chest piece and a crowned silver helmet, looking similar to Centurion. His robes were basic, his armor and body strong. His eyes were glaring at her, the intent to kill deep inside them.

The Warden's eyes widened as the last thing she saw in frame was a silver curved blade with a red tassel at the end of the handle.

The man ripped his sword back from the Warden's lifeless body, flipping it around and holding it backwards, the blade behind him. He took a deep breath and looked to his allies, nodding firmly.

"Zhè jǐnjǐn shìgè kāishǐ!"

* * *

 **The End**

 **Well, yeah! That's it! The end of the story. Now** _ **this**_ **is the part where I thank all of you guys and stuff. So...Yeah! Thank you all so much for reading, and I really appreciate every single one of you who reviewed or PM'd me about the story. Whether it was praising or criticizing the story, I appreciated it either way, so thank you. I had a ton of dun writing this story, and** _ **one**_ **moment where I had to cry while writing! That's just me though, cause I'm a weak piece of crap.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this twenty chapter emotional book of tears! I also really hope you all found the fighting scenes satisfactory. As always, feel free to leave any of your final thoughts or final words of criticism for me in the Reviews! And if you made it to the end, you're a god, and I love you!**

 **I'll be seeing you all in the next story. And if you haven't caught on yet, or didn't get the little hint...There's going to be a sequel, so stay tuned for that. Everyone in the For Honor community and their For Honor Grandma has heard about the new Wu Lin faction, so you bet I'm going to be writing about that next. For now though, stay tuned for a little joke story that will be releasing shortly after this one.**

 **And...Just for reference, and if you were curious at all...These are the final ages of most of the characters at this point in time, at the ending of the story.**

 **Emora: 21**

 **Airi: 21**

 **Apollo: 24**

 **Cyrus: 23**

 **Elea: 21**

 **Alban: 25**

 **Katsue: 20**

 **Cinder: 23**

 **Cindra: 25**

 **Rose: 19**

 **Daisy: 19**

 **Daigo: 22**

 **Cinderus: 51**

 **So yeah, that's just for my own reference so I don't have to search through the story chapters or anything. Official ages, yay.**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much! Goodbye!**


End file.
